Susan Bones and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by joemjackson
Summary: What if Harry Potter was sent to Azkaban for killing Cedric Diggory? What if a Hufflepuff questioned his conviction?
1. Chapter 1

Obligatory statement: KNot one Knut made by me

* * *

**Susan Bones and the Prisoner of Azkaban**

**Prologue**

"You were ahead of me!" the green-eyed, raven-haired Gryffindor shouted over the howling wind. Harry Potter was the essence of his House's attributes.

Older, and bigger, than his companion. The sandy-blond Hufflepuff was no more inclinded to take advantage of the circumstance. Cedric Diggory shook his head violently and yelled back "No way! You coulda grabbed it and left me!"

"Together then!" offered Harry.

Cedric gave a pleased grin and agreed "Still a Hogwarts win."

"On three!" Harry announced "1 ... 2 ... 3!" And the two boys were sucked through a hole in space. " They landed with a thump.

Cedric bounced to his feet, ignoring scratches on his palms. He glanced at Harry then, looked around and commented "Cup was a portkey. Dunno where we are."

"I do. One of my nightmares." Harry replied "Graveyard."

Cedric cast a skeptical look at him, but still suggested "Wands out, you think?"

"Kill the spare!" a cruel, high-pitched voice ordered.

Not quite meeting his master's order, Peter Pettigrew fired an "_Expelliarmus_!" at Cedric and "_Impedimenta_!" at Harry.

"Obey me, Wormtail!" the lump of green-grey flesh demanded, harshly.

The balding wizard merely went to his task "I have a plan My Lord. Bone of the father unknowingly given, you will revive your son."

"Traitorous bastard!" growled Harry "Killed my parents you fucker!"

Peter looked momentarily ashamed, but swiftly covered "Tonight I repay the lifedebt Harry. You will leave this place alive."

Harry was about to retort, but a knife penetrated his arm and drew a line of gore the length of it. He couldn't do anything but scream in agony. Still sobbing, he watched as his blood dripped into the flaming cauldron. He spared a look at Cedric's still form, but found the Dark Ritual too horribly fascinating to ignore.

"Blood of the enemy, you will revive your foe." Wormtail continued. Then gritting his teeth, he slashed at his own wrist allowing the hand to fall into the cauldron with a splash. He held the bundle of sickly flesh above his head completing the spell as the partial Voldemort fell in "Flesh of the servant, w-willingly s-sacrficed. Y-you will revive your master!"

Harry cried out in new pain as his scar exploded. He saw a flash. Then a re-embodied Dark Lord stood from the cauldron. He ran a hand down his chest, looked down the length of his other arm, then all but fondled his head. "Robe me!" he commanded.

"My Lord!" Peter simpered. He bowed and extended the evil wand to his master.

Voldemort took what what was practically a symbol of his power, carressed it lovingly. As a test, he fired a _Crucio _and Wormtail yelled, though not really to the Dark Lord's satisfaction. He looked displeased with the effect "Mercy is for the weak, Wormtail." he sneered "Why should I not kill you?"

"Master" Peter groveled "The boy...he spared me when Black and Lupin betrayed me. My chance to repay that debt. I'll be able to serve you fully."

Decidedly displeased, Voldemort demanded "Your arm, Wormtail."

"Thank you Master." he said, offering the stump.

Voldemort glared and demanded "The _other _arm!" He seized the tattooed arm and cruelly stabbed the tattoo which glowed blackly. Immediately wisps of dark smoke appeared in the sky above the cemetary. They assembled in a circle and ma sked Death Eaters materialized around their master.

"Oohhh!" Cedric stirred "Anyone get the number of that hippogryff?"

Harry's fallen wand snapped into Wormtail's hand. An ugly green light lept from the wandtip. The Hufflepuff boy's body spun, bounced off a large grave-marker and lie still. His eyes wide open and wearing an expression of shock.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Harry, horrified. "Lemme go! I wanna kill him!"

The Dark Lord spun around, glaring balefully at his assembled servants "Thirteen years it has been, my friends. Thirteen long cold years, where none of you searched. But, as you see, the power of Lord Voldemort can not be denied. Crabbe! McNair! Carrow! Goyle! And even you, my slippery friend, Lucius."

"This face, My Lord, this mask of respectability." the senior Malfoy said hautily, even while falling to his knees "Has been to hide my true loyalty. All I have is yours to command."

Harry struggled against the massive statue that held him and hissed "Bastard!"

"Brat!" Lucius growled. His wand whipped out of his walking stick, trained on the trapped boy, and yelled "_Crucio_!"

Harry screamed, thrashed around in the statue's grip, then sagged as the spell ended.

"Enough, Lucius, don't be rude to our guest of honor." said Voldemort in mild tones "Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. Rumor has it you are nearly as famous as me. But, after today, if they speak of you at all, Harry, all they'll say is how you begged for death. And me, being a merciful Lord, granted it. Though not before collecting some payment for your crimes. _Crucio_!"

When this curse faded, Harry was a quivering mass of flesh. Only upright due to the statue that held him. Defiantly, he wheezed out "Mal...foy's hurt... more!"

The Death Eaters looked at each other, shocked to silence. Wands were drawn, half drawn, raised or partially raised. They looked to their master for instruction. Voldemort merely chuckled "Bravery! Your parents had it. Especially dear, sweet, Lily. But she died. Now, young Harry, it is your turn."

"_Stupify_!" suddenly came from Wormtail. And Harry knew no more.

x x x x x x x x

Much of the events/dialogue is taken from movie/book Goblet of Fire


	2. Chapter 2: Murder

**2 – Murder**

Back at Hogwarts, there was a festive air at the stadium in front of the Maze. Fleur Delacour of Beauxbattons Academy had been eliminated almost two hours earlier. The veela had been sucked into the hedges, and to all appearances, managed to shoot up a distress flare before being overwhelmed. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang, had no memory of sending a distress flare but he was pulled out minutes ago and still only semi-conscious.

"Just Harry and Diggory left!" exclaimed Ron Weasley "No matter what Hogwarts wins!"

Next to him, Hermione Granger yelled "Come on Harry!" Ginny Weasley, in the row behind them, echoed her turning it into a chant that soon filled the Gryffindor section. A stuffed badger flew in, hitting Ginny square in the face. The Third Year girl caught it, and flung it back. The whole thing quickly escalated completely beyond the Staff's control efforts. Stuffed animals, bits of food and drink, even a few harmless hexes.

The Stuffed Animal War had burned itself out. The whole stadium was a mass of laughing kids. Justin Finch-Fletchley strutted over and half-bowed to Ginny "I wanted to apologize, Miss Weasley." he said gallantly "You see I was aiming for Granger here. Normally I'm much more accurate." He presented the very badger that started it all to her and departed.

"He was sweet." Ginny gushed.

Hermione had a decidely mixed reaction. Fury at having been the intended target, warred with exhiliration at the fun fight and amusement at her friend's reaction.

"Gormless git!" there was no doubt of Ron's opinion of their year-mate from across the aisle. His hostility only soared as the Hufflepuff was seen to wink. His sister's giggling drove him out of his seat, but Hermione pushed him back down.

The festive mood was interrupted by a flash of light. The band leader right near the front instantly recognized Harry and ordered up the Victory tune. Quite cheery in its own right, the crowd eagerly took up the tune. Hufflepuffs were a bit dissappointed to not see Cedric, most of the Slytherins flatly refused to cheer Harry, though a few did. An uproar came from the Gryffindor section. Then everything went wrong.

Harry, hailed as a hero, his face twisted into an evil sneer. He pulled his wand, pointed it down. It was only then that those in the front noticed the still form under him. The Beauxbattons champion emitted a shrill scream. The-Boy-Who-Lived screamed at the top of his lungs "ETERNAL GLORY! _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

The green glow of the Unforgivable enveloped Cedric and everyone knew the Hufflepuff Champion lived no more. Amos Diggory, who had been pushing through the crowd, now just shoved people aside regardless. He hatefully grabbed his son's murderer, threw him down and began savagely kicking Harry, shouting incoherently. Little, if any, notice was taken of the lack of response from Harry.

"Dumbledore!" Minister Fudge shouted "We have to get everyone away from here! The body! We can't!"

Aurors pulled the grieving father away from his assault and lifted Harry to his feet. His glasses were shattered and the frames twisted. Blood dripped from his arm. A competent investigator would have easily concluded that only a knife (not present) could have caused that wound.

"Poppy, please see to Harry's injuries." the Headmaster ordered, quietly.

The senior Diggory surged forward "Dumbledore!" he shouted "You moron! I want that murderer thrown through The Veil! He doesn't need to be coddled!"

"Amos, young Harry is still a Hogwarts student." Dumbledore replied quietly "He will be treated as such until otherwise decided. And right now he requires medical attention. Which, apparently you caused, I remind you."

Infuriated by the rebuke, Amos countered "If you hadn't stopped me, he wouldn't need any treatment but a funeral!"

"Amos, perhaps your family needs you now, more than anything else." said Dumbledore, his tone cold and commanding "I assure you the matter will be fully investigated."

x x x x x x x x x x x

Harry's injuries were treated, fully assumed to be the result of Amos Diggory's aggrieved attack. And he slept during the next couple of days. Meanwhile, the Judges of the TriWizard Tournement ruled Cedric Diggory the posthumous winner and presented the prize money to his father at the solemn occasion of the Champion's funeral. Dumbledore's speech made absolutely no reference to what everyone had seen. The Headmaster praised the deceased as a heroic personalty, a fierce friend and hard worker.

Out of sight, meant out of mind. Susan Bones had given no thought to Harry Potter in the last two days. He was an acquaintance. They'd worked on a couple of projects over the last four years. Potions, DADA, Herbology. By Second Year, most everyone had worked with everyone else at least once. But, right now, her concern was about her family. Of which, Cedric was a closer member than blood really indicated. Looking at the pureblood rolls, they were third cousins once removed. But, they lived on the same street not even a five minute walk from each other. Cedric was her big brother. Now he was dead. She wasn't close enough to hear, or see. So, didn't know what to make of the charges against The Boy Who Lived.

x x x x x x x x x x x

The evening after Cedric's funeral, Harry awoke delerious "Voldemort! He's back!" the teen babbled "Madam Pomfrey! Get Dumbledore!"

The response was not at all what he expected. An auror burst into the hospital ward, wand drawn fired "_Incarcerous_!"

"Lemme go!" Harry demanded "I need to see Dumbledore."

The black-uniformed man yanked the tied up teen off the floor one-handed and tossed him back to his bed "Lay there and keep quiet or you'll regret it!" he snarled.

"Wha'd'duh bloody'ell happened?" queried Harry. But being thrown across the room and slammed down robbed his weakened body of consciousness.

x x x x x x x x x x x

"I can't believe you, of all people, defending _him_!" Hannah Abbott, a blond Housemate and longtime friend of Susan Bones exclaimed. They were sitting alone in a cabin on the Hogwarts train.

The redhead rolled her eyes. Her position, voiced at the Leaving Breakfast, left her abandoned by most of her House. She didn't wish to alienate her lifelong friend. "His name is Harry." she pointed out "Remember, the boy we all falsely accused of being the Heir of Slytherin. But, he saved Ginny Weasley from a basilisk. A BASILISK! Han, he was twelve."

"The difference this time," Hannah countered "is that, this time it happened in front of thousands of witnesses."

Susan shrugged "I didn't see it, Han. I was thirty rows back and behind Justin at the time. And you know how bloody tall he is. I don't reach his belly button."

"Not a bad place to be, Suz." Hannah giggled and waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Susan sighed impatiently and said "So not my type. Anyway, off topic."

"Right, we've been friends since the cradle." the blond began "Have I ever lied to you?"

The red shook her head.

"Remember, I was sitting with Kevin Cadwallader. Row 6. I saw two things. Potter appearing, his foot on Cedric. Him shouting the Killing Curse and Ced dying." she teared up as she spoke "Now, they'll probably call me as a witness. And I can only testify to exactly what I saw."

Susan released a ragged breath and nodded "I know and no one can fault you for that. I won't. You always are, and always will be, my friend. But, it's also true that we live in the Magical World and things are not what they always seem to be. I don't think Harry did this."

"Alright Auror Bones" Hannah retorted, rather sarcastically "I'll listen. Present your evidence, even your guesses. Prove to me he's innocent."

Susan simultaneously frowned and smiled. She admitted "Honestly... I can't... I believe every word you said. Even more than what some other witness might say in court. But I know my gut tells me something is very wrong."

"Thanks for the compliment." Hannah said with a pleased blush. It faded as quickly as it appeared "But, really the only wrong I can see is the empty seat in Seventh Year."

Susan had no reply to that. The pair fell into a sad silence.

x x x x x x x x x x x

By the time the Train arrived at King's Cross night had fallen in London. Hannah quickly spotted her older sister, who convenietly was talking to her friend's Aunt. The girls hugged their relatives then each other.

"One second, Auntie." Susan said, after the Abbotts departed. She spotted two-thirds of the famous Trio. They weren't talking so she approached "Ron, Hermione, have you been able to see Harry?"

Hermione glared at her and said, harshly "Not interested!"

"If you're looking for something on Harry, you can forget it Bones!" was Ron's response. He crossed his arms and ignored her in favor of staring at Hermione.

It was obvious to Susan she walked into something that wasn't her concern. Nor did she really want to know. More, she saw Weasleys approaching. And Muggles who from their appearance, she guessed, were the Grangers. She would have excused herself, but didn't see any reason. No one would notice.

"I see lines are being drawn." Amelia Bones observed. "And, rumor has it you've not taken the popular position. Why don't we chat?"

Susan sighed "Auntie, it's not about whether I think he's innocent, or not. I read lots of the trial records and they played fast and loose with the law then. Black's trial and ...umm... what was his name, the son of the Games Department head? Both were pretty rushed."

"There was a great deal of fear and anger back then, Suzy." Amelia explained "It is possible that some trials were... err ...shorter than they should be. But, what do you ...forget about a trial... what is your opinion?"

Less sure of herself in front of her Aunt, Susan blushed and looked away. But after some encouragement she explained "You know things are. Everyone knows everyone. I wouldn't call myself Harry Potter's best friend, but nine months for the last four years I spent half the day in the same room with him. Every subject. Harry Potter is hot-tempered, moody and occasionally mean. Like to Parvati Patil at the Ball. But he is also kind, noble and totally trustworthy."

"You mean he's not perfect?" asked Amelia, with a teasing lilt. Ginny Weasley wasn't the only redheaded witch who'd had a crush on The -Boy-Who-Lived.

Susan didn't often glare at her but this was an occasion "AUNTIE! Don't ask me how, but the Harry I've been in school with- he did not kill Ced. I know it...well... in my bones."

"Interesting turn of phrase." Amelia chuckled "I will investigate as fully and completely as I can. Even unofficially. Even beyond a trial, assuming I get help. Your opinion means alot to me. But I hope you realize...evidence, witnesses... they are all stacked against him. Logically ...dear... you're wrong."

Susan was quite aware of how her argument sounded. "I know." she admitted.


	3. Chapter 3: The Trial of Harry Potter

**(a/n): **Beloved character death/betrayal warning. I know there are readers out there who are attached to certain characters. Don't say you weren't warned, but it sets up things for later. Lots of Azkaban stories start with Harry getting out, and just offer a few details. Here I'm taking him through it. And - wonderbee - good to see the devious workings of your mind here as well. BJH - you'd almost think he's reading ahead, but there's logic to that as well.

**3 – The Trial of Harry Potter**

In The United States, suspects have a right to a _speedy trial_. Cornelius Fudge's regime took that to extreme. On July 1, and Amelia's efforts quite to the contrary, The Atrium was converted into a courtroom for the trial of Harry Potter. By far, the largest room in The Ministry. In fact, truthfully, an open corridor it was able to hold a couple thousand spectators. Still, of course, The Atrium was too small to hold the number of people that WANTED to attend.

"ORDER!" Minister Fudge's amplified voice commanded "BRING IN THE ACCUSED!"

The niece of the Director of the MLE was easily able to obtain a spot close to the action. Susan was quite distressed at the sight of 'the accused' "Wish you could see this Hannah." she whispered to her absent friend "There's no way this can be right."

"You are Harry James Potter of #4 Privet Dr. Little Whining, Surrey, correct?" asked Fudge from his elevated podium.

While he answered a series of routine questions, Susan noted every detail of the trial she considered irregular. "No representation. All those heavy shackles, chains. Maybe for an actual convict. And how can it be fair for Uncle Amos to sit in judgment?"

"Now, Potter, let's get specific." said Fudge "What happened after you grabbed The Cup?"

That was when Harry changed. He lost coherency and began mumbling "All my fault. All my fault. All my fault. All my fault. All my fault. All my fault."

"Are you confessing your crime, Harry Potter?" Fudge demanded.

In response, Harry repeated "All my fault. All my fault. All my fault. All my fault. All my fault. All my fault."

Hundreds of eyewitness memories were taken and dropped into pensieves. A few people actually testified.

"NO I don't give a bloody rat's arse what those people say they saw!" exclaimed Ron Weasley "I've known Harry for five years and there's no way he killed anyone!"

The prosecutor smiled unpleasantly as that was exactly where he wanted to lead the boy "And is it not also true that your friend killed long-time Hogwarts Professor Quirrell?"

"He was possessed by You-Know-Who!" Ron protested.

Susan had heard various rumors, and many of them to that effect. But that wasn't the point. Any lawyer worth his degree would have briefed a witness. Admitting previous bad acts always hurt a case. The correct answer here was for Ron to say _"I never saw what happened between Quirrell and Potter._"

"So you say. We only have the defendant's word on that." the prosecutor observered.

Ron jumped out of the witness chair and shouted "And Professor Dumbledore!"

"And who was it that told the Headmaster what occurred that day?" he countered.

Ron could only sullenly reply "Harry."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley." the prosecutor cupped his ear melodramatically "A little louder. For the record, please?"

Ron glared at him and yelled "HARRY!"

"Thank you kindly. I am finished with this witness. Miss Virginia Weasley, please."

Ginny walked up and took the stand "Not very clear on your facts, are you? Getting them from Rita Skeeter?"

"Young lady, the Wizengamot makes certain allowances for children." the prosecutor scolded "But, please note, it is proper procedure for me to ask questions and you to answer. Now, do you, Virginia Weasley, swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

Ginny's response brought total silence "No. I can't swear anything as Virginia Weasley."

"Stop these stupid games, girl!" Minister Fudge demanded. "What is the problem? You are the youngest child of Arthur and Molly Weasley, correct?"

Much more respectfully, Ginny replied "Yes, Minister. But my name is not Virginia. In full, it is Ginevra Molly Weasley." She flashed a look of annoyance at her family that was visibly amused by her using what was usually the source of hexes.

"Very well." the prosecutor snapped, angrily. And the oath was properly administered.

Ginny fired the first shot of her interrogation "Tell me, Mr. Prosecutor, sir... are your facts about Harry as solid as your accuracy with names?"

Susan chuckled along with those around her. "Weasley might make a fair lawyer one day, or maybe the Wizengamot."

"I've been told you have quite the crush on the accused." the prosecutor observed.

Susan thought it something of a cheap shot.

"I will trouble you to answer me, girl." the irritated prosecutor demanded.

Ginny looked around a bit, and then pressed a finger to her chest "Oh, sorry. You mean me. There's probably a couple hundred girls here."

Quidditch Magi-Focus glasses were great for this situation. Susan noted the reactions of different Weasleys. The father was semi-discretely elbowed by the mother. The twin trouble-makers of Hogwarts were laughing themselves silly over their sister's performance. Remarkably, the former Head Boy had a seat just below a row of Wizengamot members. She wondered mentally "Hafta ask Auntie what Stiffy Weasley's job is."

It had taken another scolding by Minister Fudge to get Ginny cooperative. The prosecutor was not having a good time "Your family has hosted the accused numerous times. Is that correct, Miss Weasley?"

"Yes, usually after his birthday, Harry spent the rest of the hols with us." answered Ginny.

This was a major opening "Rather unusual, in my opinion." he said "After spending nine months away from his family, Mr. Potter chooses to leave them again after such a short time. Wouldn't you think they miss each other?"

"Oh, Harry's never liked them," Ginny replied "They're pretty rotten."

Susan cringed at the answer. She deducted a few points from her opinion of the youngest Weasley. But, Again, where was a defender who would have seen that coming?

"One followup there, dear." the prosecutor said "If Mr. Potter disliked his Muggle family so much. Do you think he would wish them harm?"

Ginny shook her head vehemently "No way!" she declared "Harry has good reason not to like them, but he wouldn't harm a fly!"

"You do know about Professor Quirrel?" he asked "Sorry... the LATE Professor Quirrel?"

Ginny's response was accurate, if evasive "That was the year before I started. Sorry, but I never met him." Susan grinned approvingly.

"That due to the accused's actions." he pointed out "But, let us discuss THAT night. You were close enough to submit a pensieve memory, correct?"

No room for interpretation, she answered with a simple "Yes."

"And you confirm the accused using the Killing Curse?" he added.

Again, a simple fact. "Yes." she quickly added "But, Harry's a hero! Without him Voldemort would already be back and I'd be dead! And maybe you would, too!"

Cringes dominated the massive Atrium as the feared name echoed around it. Even while she, herself did, Susan admired the tactic. After that, the witness was dismissed forthwith. The last witness Susan had any interest in was Granger. If there was anyone in the school with the brains, and desire, to see justice done, she was it. Susan ignored the routine quesions. Name? Address? and the like.

"No, sir" Hermione was saying "I have to accept what I saw with my own two eyes. God I hate to admit it, but I saw Harry kill Cedric Diggory. And since he was laying, face down, on the ground, there is no question of self defense."

In her mind, Susan scored that as good as catching a Snitch. It was as if Hannah testified against her. What happened next was just a nail in his coffin.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD!" Harry screamed. His voice carried throughout the Atrium without any magnification.

Susan couldn't imagine anyone voting against conviction after that. But, to her, Harry's outburst was completely out of character. She had witnessed disagreements among the Trio before. But, never had Harry used the M word. In fact, she was sure he first heard it from Draco Malfoy. That alone was sufficient reason for him to use it. She knew former Professor Lupin, among others, would testify the next day before the trial ended. But, not knowing of his relationship to Harry, she skived off.

X x x x x x x x x x x x

"A complete, thorough report Susan." Amelia complemented. They were in her private study in the Bones estate. It was comfortably, but not luxuriously, furnished.

Hannah Abbott was also present and not very pleased with her best friend "I think it's a bit... read _lot_... slanted toward the wrong side." she said, bluntly.

"Considering how that went, I'd have to tilt a lot farther to even come close to offering near balance." Susan grumbled "It's a bloody show trial."

Amelia scolded her niece's language with a mere raised eyebrow. The elder witch needed nothing more. "I am inclined to agree with you, Susan." she admitted "After our chat, I looked into both the trial of Sirius Black and of Barty Crouch Jr. A mere ten feet of parchment for Black. All of four for Crouch. No questions on his because Daddy handed down the sentence. Can't imagine anyone bothering with the Potter transcript. I just can not get past the first apparition point."

"Sometimes guilty is guilty." Hannah said. "I can see what you're saying, Sue. But have you ever heard of a case with 'too much' evidence?"

There, Susan admitted she was stuck. The one overriding piece of evidence were the hundreds of pensieve memories. All with slightly different points of view. But, every one agreeing with the simple fact that Harry killed Cedric.

X x x x x x x x x x x x

Court resumed when the Wizengamot announced a verdict had been reached. "Regretably, Minister Fudge could not chair today's procedings." Albus Dumbledore announced "In my role as Chief Warlock, it falls upon me to conclude this sad affair. Members of the Wizengamot, how find you?"

Amos Diggory, enormous satisfaction evident on his face stood and announced "By a vote of 44 to 0 with 6 abstentions, the Wizengamot finds Harry Potter guilty of the murder of Cedric Diggory. And by a vote of 47 to 0 with 3 abstentions, guilty of the illegal use of an Unforgivable Curse."

Harry babbled, again "All my fault. All my fault. All my fault. All my fault. All my fault. All my fault."

"As the nearest relative to the victim." Amos added "I seek the ultimate penalty. Throw him through The Veil!"

Dumbledore commanded, "The defendant will rise. It is the decision of this noble court that age must play a factor in justice. Therefore, the death sentence is commuted. Harry Potter, having been found guilty, you are hereby sentenced to a term not less that fifty years and not longer than your natural life in the Wizarding Prison of Azakaban. Such sentence to begin immediately."

"Before he is removed, I have additional demands, Chief Warlock." Mr. Diggory announced "Our most ancient laws speak of compensation for the families of victims. I therefore file notice that the Noble House of Diggory claims all money, property and holdings of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter."

"Here!" and "Here! Here!" echoed through the Atrium.

The Wizengamot was nowhere near unanimous on this matter. In fact, they voted to table the matter for a future session.

"Then, at least, the criminal's purely personal effects are forfeit." the aggrieved father persisted.

To that, there was no objection. It was actually a rather routine ruling assuming the crime was severe enough. And, murder certainly qualified. "It is agreed." Dumbledore declared "With the sole exception of Mr. Potter's wand. Which will remain in Ministry custody."

"I think we'll start with that owl of his." said Amos as he approached.

"Sorrrrrry Hedwig." Harry offered listlessly. "Maybe we'll see each other some..."

Hagrid rushed forward and snatched the lovely owl's cage off the podium. He held it out of the shorter than average wizard's reach.

"Hagrid, you must obey." said Dumbledore "She no longer belongs to Harry."

Reluctantly, the half-giant complied, demanding "You treat her like a lady."

"Not your concern." Amos snapped, as he snatched the cage away. He strutted over to stand directly in front of Harry and shouted in his face "Maybe you should live, you murdering scum! Live to suffer! Like my wife and daughter! Here! HERE IS JUST A SMALL PART OF THE PAIN I OWE YOU!" He yanked on the cage door, grabbed the trapped owl and squeezed.

Hedwig screeched and squawked, she stabbed at the offending hand with her beak and attempted to slash with her claws. But unable to move, it was a hopeless struggle.

"LEAVE HER ALONE! BASTARD!" Harry roared. He surged against the heavy chains in his fury. The metal cut deeply into his wrists, ankles and neck.

Hedwig's struggles grew feeble as the cruel fingers dug into her throat. She emitted an impressive final cry that everyone heard. Those within a few feet heard a crunch as the owl's neck snapped.

One of the bolts that held Harry's chains gave way. He fell on the cage and sobbed over his beloved friend. In far too short a time he was seized to dragged off. He caught sight of Mr. Diggory and screamed "SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I HATE YOU!" Three Aurors and the chain weren't enough to hold him. But, a violent blow to the side of the head staggered him.

"You can't think a pet could possibly compare to a human life." a pained/angry voice declared.

To his horror, when Harry's eyes focused on the source, he found it to be Remus Lupin. A knee to his stomach robbed his body of the last of its energy and left him on the hard Atrium floor. In mental, emotional, and physical agony.

"If James and Lily were here, they would disown you." the werewolf's voice dripped with loathing "Can I help take this _thing _to Azkaban?"

As The Atrium emptied, Susan Bones reflected on what she saw. And found it revolting. She had gagged more than once. She maintained her dignity until she reached a public restroom. She managed to close the door and, for an instant, allowed herself to imagine what it would be like to feel what she just saw. The contents of her stomach erupted from her mouth. And she wretched for several minutes. After, she scourgified her clothes and groomed herself entirely Muggle fashion. It gave her the time she needed to settle her stomach. "If I ever see this place again, it'll be too soon!" she declared.


	4. Chapter 4: Susan Bones PI

**(a/n): **Well, unsurprisingly, Hedwig's killing got some negatives. That's ok. As I see it, it's slightly kinder than how she died in canon. As soon as I read it I wondered why Harry hadn't just let her fly on her own. Here, it's completely someone else's action. No Harry blaming himself.

With Hermione, actually I'm rather overplaying her faith in authority. Which makes things all the worse as those same authorities put such faith in her. She didn't betray Harry, as such, she told the truth as she saw it (more on the Mudblood remark later).

Harry's wand doesn't help his case. What does it show? The Killing Curse. Well everyone saw that. The devil is in the details.

For Remus...well, same as I'd said about Ginny in NTOR, I like him too. Though there's the nagging question of where he was for 12 years of his best friend's son's life. But in this case he's cast as far more the betrayer than Hermione. A true villian here is, natually Amos Diggory. I really don't like the character. Watch him at the beginning of the Maze in GOF. One of those parents trying to get famous off the kids.

Most of this installment is about Susan. A bit about what Harry is going through (much more on him next time)

* * *

This chapter dedicated to the reviewer who begged me to... STOP WRITING! Haha not happening

* * *

**4 – Susan Bones PI**

Of course, after July 4, Susan never saw Harry Potter again. And for much of the summer she forced herself to forget what she witnessed. Her friends allowed her stance at the end of school to fall aside.

Shopping for school supplies brought that day rushing back when she saw Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley snogging outside Quality Quidditch. Given her last encounter with the pair, it was a surprise. A month of bathing in bikinis and hanging with Hannah put some much needed distance between her and the trial. She could finally think again.

"Finished shopping already?" Madam Bones inquired of her niece as her office door opened.

Susan sat, less casually than she would at home and frowned "Learn anything?"

"It's been over a month. You haven't said a word" Amelia commented. She didn't have to guess the subject of her niece's question "What brought this on?"

Susan shrugged "Nothing really. Please Auntie."

"I'm not sure, but I'm following a hunch." Amelia replied "I have a few volunteers really studying the pensieve memories. Just the three minutes after the Goblet returned them. It's a long process, though. I want fresh eyes so I only allow ten memories a session."

Susan didn't like that "Two thousand memories!" she complained "It'll take months!"

"I thought of asking you." The MLE Director said "But, you were so shaken by the trial. Seeing the crime, even second hand..."

Susan shook her head "No, Auntie, I want to help. And I have more time than Aurors do. At least until school starts.

"If I allow this, you'll follow my limits." Amelia said firmly "You are restricted to ten a day. No rushing back saying you want more. I will decide if you can handle it. I want to touch your mind with the Legilimency spell every day. And if I see signs of stress you're out."

Susan nodded sullenly and agreed "Yes, ma'am."

x x x x x x x x x x x

"I can't believe she let you have all this!" a deeply awed Hannah Abbott exclaimed, when she visited two days later.

Susan pinched the bridge of her nose and rubbed her temples "It's not a game." She grumbled, sounding very adult "I really thought Aunt Ami was just being a ninny. But today's a day off. I need a break. Let's get out of these clothes and into bikinis."

"Thought you were getting naughty on me for a sec." the blond girl teased.

Susan's blush matched, and exceeded, her hair. She forced it down and countered "Oh…swinging for the other team?"

For the next couple of hours, the girls splashed around. Wrestling, tossing each other across the pool and racing its length. It didn't matter that Hannah was always the faster swimmer. As soon as she caught her breath, Susan was demanding a rematch. Late afternoon found both girls waking up on pool chairs, heavily sunburned. They both made their painful way into the house.

Many looked down on Susan Bones, most Purebloods of Draco Malfoy's ilk. She did not fit their definition of beauty. It was her family tree, of course. Red hair and freckles everywhere. She was closely related to both Arthur and Molly (nee Prewitt) Weasley. She had a memory of sitting in a teenage Bill's lap and being told that she was his Aunt. That was the most ridiculous thing a four year old ever heard. She was also descended from a red-haired Muggleborn wizard. Never mind it was three generations ago, or that his name was Armando Dippet. In many circles, she was no "_better_" than Hermione Granger. Susan freely agreed with the appellation 'silly schoolgirl' Professor Lupin, who she respected greatly, at least until Harry's trial had written on her final report "_Miss Bones could easily sit in her Aunt's seat at the MLE someday, except for the minor problem of never being able to be an Auror_." All her grades showed it; great theory, weak in practicals. But, law and investigation were exactly where that type of mind could excel.

"The two of you! Honestly!" Amelia scolded the friends as they **'oohed' **and **'ouched' **their way to the cupboard "Second shelf, third from the right. Got half a mind to let you suffer through it."

Hannah grimaced as Susan ran ointment down her shoulders "Thanks, Madam Bones."

"And school tomorrow!" Amelia continued to rant "You're both so fair-skinned! Might do you good to have a night or two. If it wasn't for school I imagine Mrs. Abbott would agree." After all that, she uncorked two small vials, handed them to the girls and said "Swallow this. It will prevent headache and fever."

Sheepishly Susan accepted it, drank and said "Thank you, Auntie."

"After you get dressed, home with you Hannah." Madam Bones ordered "Something light tonight, Sue. _Taffy!_ Soup? Bread, cheese?"

In response to the call, a House Elf popped in and bowed "Yes Mistress. Taffy will care for Little Miss. Today's mail, Mistress."

"You're getting reports from Azkaban." Susan saw "Harry?"

Amelia frowned at the obvious request "First, these are confidential, Ministry property. Second, you know very well Azkaban is not a nice place."

"Would Harry's defender have access?" asked Susan. Then added sarcastically "Assuming he had one?"

That rated a dirty look, but Amelia nodded and leafed through the package "C… G… K… M… P… Potter. I'll just go through it first."

"N-no." Susan insisted, though with some hesitation.

Hannah put up her hands and said "No thanks. Sue, see ya on the Train. G'nite Madam Bones."

Susan ate with the sheaf of parchment beside her. She sliced off a chunk of cheese, put it between two slices of bread and added some mayonnaise. After Taffy brought soup, she alternately slurped from a spoon and took a bite of the sandwich. Little more than halfway done, she stopped and began reading.

Date 15 August 1995

Period Covered: 4 July 1995 – 31 July 1995

Prisoner Report: Potter, Harry J.

Age 16

Primary Crime: Murder

Secondary Crime: Unforgivable, Use of

Sentence: 50 years to Life

Parole Possibility: Yes, after minimum time served _xxxxxxxxxx_

Initial Status: Prisoner brought in unconscious. Additional symptoms, Broken Jaw, Cuts on wrists, ankles and neck.

Medical Treatment: Confined to Hospital Wing, recommendation bed rest for 7 -14 days

15 July 1995

Prisoner released from Hospital Wing. Court report states assaulted victim's father. Indicates extreme violence. Recommendation, Solitary confinement for 90 days

17 July 1995 – 23 July 1995

Prisoner _xxxxxxxxxx_ refused food during entire period. Readmitted to Hospital Wing, force fed.

25 July 1995

Prisoner returned to cell.

31 July 1995

Prisoner _xxxxxxxxxx_ speaking rationally for first time since arrival. _xxxxxxxxxx_ Mental re-education recommended. Prisoner insisting on innocence. Further updates in next reporting cycle.

x x x x x x x x x x x

The cell door slammed open and in came an Auror. The prisoner was thrown across the cell and kicked in the stomach. "Amos Diggory has a lot of friends, Potter." The harsh voice taunted "And even more since he's so generous with your money. One of us will be visiting from time to time. More serious education will be …heh heh … later. For now, something to read. Gift from a friend. Oh, and I wouldn't suggest throwing it away. Might be a while before a meal makes its way here."

"Pettigrew …killed Cedric." Harry wheezed.

The Auror tsked and shook his head "You will learn. Read page four."

"Remus Lupin, honored!" Harry spat after his tormentor departed "Minister's personal guard!" The passing of a Dementor robbed him of consciousness.

x x x x x x x x x x x

"Morning dear." Amelia greeted her niece on September 1, 1996. "You're up early. Ready to start your Fifth Year?"

Hair a frizzy mess, shirt misbuttoned and tie completely undone, Susan grunted in acknowledgement "I don't get all these cross outs." She complained "Is it normal? Think they're covering up?"

"You did not spend all night with that report?" Amelia asked, sharply.

Susan shook her head "Course not, Auntie. Think some of that sunburn still got me. Anyway, time for the train?" She returned the Prisoner Report with a sheet of her own concerns.

"In a bit. I'll take a look at this later." Amelia promised "Now, if I was a mean Aunt, I'd just let you go out as you are. I seriously suggest checking yourself in the mirror." The girl frowned at her and stomped back up the stairs. Amelia giggled in a way that few people saw as a scream filtered its way around the house.

x x x x x x x x x x x

Aboard the Hogwarts Express some four hours later, Susan was peaking in the various cars looking for Ron and Hermione. Interrupting her search was a confrontation between Cho Chang, two of her friends and Ginny Weasley.

"Still a slag for Potter?" the Asian girl asked.

In classic form, Ginny's temper went from zero to high in nothing flat. She felt sympathy for the girl who lost her boyfriend. But no one talked to her like that, she didn't really mean it but out it came "Quit acting like a widow! Not like you were married!"

The two Ravenclaws grabbed Ginny's arms and held her. Cho slapped the younger Gryffindor, hard "Bitch!"

"Lemme go!" shouted Ginny "Make it a fair fight Chang! Heard Cedric was gonna dump you anyway!"

That was a low blow in Susan's view (Untrue as far as she knew), but three on one wasn't fair either. She heard rather than saw another crack that signaled a slap. That was when she intervened "Enough! Let her go!"

"Ced was a Hufflepuff." One of Ginny's captors pointed out "Where's your loyalty?"

Susan shot back "Same place as my sense of fair play. Takes two Sixths and a Seventh to handle a Fourth!"

"That's a detention as soon as we get to school, Bones." Cho ruled.

Before the other girls even thought to, Susan pulled her wand and cast "_Frigio_!" at the floor.

The Ravenclaw trio immediately lost their footing on the frozen floor. Cho was a little more reactive and regained hers enough to punch Ginny right in the mouth. Ginny grabbed the Asian girl's shirt, spun her around, and spit blood in her face. Cho shrieked in disgust and fled.

Susan caught Ginny as the younger redhead slipped on the ice. Concerned that she was crying Susan asked "You alright?"

"Heehee." Ginny started giggling then broke out in a full-blown belly laugh. She slid to the floor under rubbery legs and just laughed herself out.

Susan stared down at her for maybe a minute. Then shrugged and joined in. After recovering, she asked again "Are you alright?"

"Oh please." Ginny scoffed it off "Remember I grew up with six brothers. This doesn't even rate an _episky_. What it does rate is payback. And not just a little stain either."

Susan smirked at her and offered "Dunno, you shoulda seen her face. That pile of fluff doesn't know a thing."

"Thank you, Susan." Said Ginny in a serious tone.

Susan replied "You're welcome. Besides what are Aunts for?"

"Still holding that over Bill, are you?" Ginny joked.

After an amused nod, Susan said "That doesn't mean I won't ask for a favor. I was looking for Ron. I'd like information about Harry Potter."

"Anything but that, Bones." Ginny's demeanor changed in an instant "Harry's been hurt entirely too much. I'm sorry about Cedric. But I KNOW him. I don't care what people say, what happened in court, pensieve memories-"

Susan held up her hands, placatingly and said "No …no… no! I've spent most of summer thinking and working on this. My gut tells me he didn't kill Ced. But I can't prove it."

"Hmmm…" Ginny thought, mistrust evident in her expression "I don't know… What do you want? What EXACTLY do you want?"

Susan sighed before answering "Simple…everything. I want to know everything you, your brother and his girlfriend know about him. I don't mean those kiddie books that gave every girl in Britain prince Potter fantasies. I doubt he lived on some island in the Med or Hawaii. He certainly doesn't act all snobby like Draco. But I don't want to guess. And there must be something in one of your heads that'll help."

"I'll check with Ron." Offered Ginny, then soured "But, Granger? Forget it. Can't even understand how they can date. She's convinced Harry's guilty."

Susan wasn't surprised. She was at the trial "I worked with her on a couple of projects. Potions, History, Defense… it doesn't really surprise me. She believes the written word and anyone in charge. I'll approach her another way."

"Good luck with that." Ginny grumbled "Though now that I think about it… Don't take this wrong, but I'm loyal to Harry. I'll always love him. Even if I don't marry him. Even if he marries you…. Heheh don't take that wrong either. I want your word that you're only working for Harry's interest. That you won't do anything to make it worse."

Susan was about to agree, thought for a moment then said "No. I can't promise that. My Aunt Amelia pointed out that I could be wrong. If you tell me something that somehow proves it all the more, I'll promise not to tell anyone. But, if I find something outside that, I will."

"I can live with that, I guess."Ginny agreed, and offered a hand to seal the bargain, but she withdrew it and added "Wait! One more thing."

This time, the older girl frowned and asked "What?"

"Me agreeing doesn't bind anyone else. And I can't be bound by anyone else's decision." Added Ginny "Agreed?"

Susan nodded, extended her hand and said "So mote it be."

"So mote it be." Replied Ginny, sealing the bargain. And she honored her part fully. Ginny talked for most of the rest of the trip. She talked through the embarrassment of the summer before her First Year. Harry might not have done anything to ease it, but he hadn't teased her either. She explained about Tom Riddle's diary and the Chamber of Secrets. Including her opinion that Harry had told her to leave only to save her from watching him die. Ginny admitted to having a problem interacting with Harry that summer and most of her Second Year. This past year had been the best, for her, at least until the outcome of the Third Task.

A voice echoed through the Train declaring "Hogsmeade in ten minutes!"

x x x x x x x x x x x

"Miss Bones, do you know why you are here?" a coldly formal Deputy Headmistress queried.

_At least I had dinner before they brought in the executioners_, she thought. Susan was facing three Heads of House "If I were to guess…" she began nervously "That is…what I mean to say… it must have something to do with what …err…the Train I suppose." It was one thing to face down three fellow students, but quite another to face this.

"I have quite a damning report against you from my Seventh Year Prefect, Miss Chang." Professor Flitwick stated "Taken at face value, it could lead you to considerable trouble."

Professor Sprout was not really any more sympathetic. Cedric Diggory had always been one of her favorites. She'd cried nearly as much at his funeral as Mrs. Diggory. "And we do wonder at your sudden interest in the Potter case." The normally jolly witch demanded.

"With all due respect, Professor, what does my interest in law have to do with what happened on the Train?" Susan asked in a carefully neutral tone. "My Aunt thinks I'd make a good Wizenga-"

Professor Flitwick cut her off "Harrr—umpf… As you say, Miss Bones, we are discussing one thing. Career counseling is for another day. We have one question, is it true or false? Did you assault Miss Chang from behind?"

"No, I never cast a single spell at her." Answered Susan. She had an understanding of interrogations. And wouldn't give them anything to twist.

The Charms Professor said "That does not disagree with Miss Chang's report. Or Miss Zellerbee's, or that of Miss Midwich." Then she waited, glaring at Susan. When there was just silence, he demanded "Well, Miss Bones!"

"Sorry, Professor," she replied "but were you asking a question?"

McGonagall glared at her colleague, but addressed the student "Miss Bones, we are trying to determine facts. Please rest assured this is not a criminal investigation of any kind. Nor are we trying to interrogate you."

"Sorry Professor, but it does not feel that way." She replied "Nor do I feel that I have anyone willing to support my side. Is that not a job of a Head of House, Professor Sprout?"

The Head of Hufflepuff had the decency to flinch, but kept quiet.

"Be that as it may, Miss Bones, it would be unfortunate for us to act on the assumptions from Miss Chang's report without giving you the opportunity to refute or mitigate it." said McGonagall.

"May I read the report?" Susan asked, then after reading it, and noting an omission added "Have you also discussed this with Ginny Weasley?"

Sprout asked "What involvement would she have?"

_Well it's an improvement_, Susan thought cynically. Out loud, she said "It was Ginny who Zellerbee, Chang and Midwich were attacking on the Train."

"Then you did curse Miss Chang?" Flitwick queried.

Susan shook her head "No, Professor. I did not. I used a freezing spell on the floor. This caused Zellerbee and Midwich to fall. They were holding Ginny, to let Chang hit her."

"And how do you explain the blood on Miss Chang?" Flitwick asked, less sure of himself.

At first, she wasn't sure, but then Susan remembered "Chang bloodied Ginny's lip. And she spit in her face. Pretty deserved too."

"Miss Bones, please confine yourself to facts." Professor McGonagall more than requested.

Somewhat chastised, Susan replied "Yes, ma'am. Err… one more fact. One lone Hufflepuff got the drop on three older Ravenclaws."

"That will be ten points for your cheek." Flitwick declared.

Sprout countered "And twenty points will be awarded for a job well done." And the two Heads glared at each other.

"Enough of that!" scolded McGonagall, highly displeased that professors were arguing in front of a student "The both of you! Miss Bones, you may go. However, be aware this matter is not closed."

Susan hadn't liked what she saw from either Head. She acknowledged the dismissal "Yes, Professor McGonagall."

The little Charms Professor declared "Arrogant girl!"

"But, she had a point." Sprout defended "And Miss Bones is one of my Fifth Years."

Flitwick wasn't above pettiness "Yes, we noted how eager you were to claim her at the beginning of our little chat."

"Pomona! Filius!" snapped McGonagall "Keep it up and I will give you both detention! I would assume you both agree the next logical step would be to speak with Miss Weasley. Can I trust you to behave yourselves while I summon her?"

Susan ended up being awarded an additional fifty points by the Deputy Headmistress. And while the scoreboard could never display negative numbers, it was October 23rd before Ravenclaw got on the board. Three girls from there constantly glared at her during meals. That day, at lunch, when Ravenclaw registered six points, Susan winked at Cho and gave her a sarcastic three claps.

x x x x x x x x x x x

The Ministry made no acknowledgement of Harry's claim that Voldemort was back. Only a handful of people ever heard his claim, and it was easy for Minister Fudge to suppress it. Halloween was celebrated as usual. The major change was the lack of reference to The Boy Who Lived. Lily and James Potter weren't heroes anymore. _The Daily Prophet_ was making an effort to replace them with Frank and Alice Longbottom.

x x x x x x x x x x x

Ron had given Susan information about Harry as easily as Ginny. She realized that he was a weak witness, though. One he was too emotional. But, mostly, the trial showed her holes in his credibility. He hadn't believed that his friend did not put his name into The Goblet at the beginning of the TriWizard Tournament. And been very vocal about it. What that led to was a very useful thought, Harry Potter did not like publicity. Yet what had he yelled just after returning to the stadium? _Eternal Glory_… did not fit at all.

It was easy for Susan to arrange a History of Magic project with Hermione Granger. When turning in her homework, she noticed that Professor Binns was assigning pairs for a paper due by Christmas. She was partnered with Greg Goyle, while Ron also naturally was with Hermione. Flicking out her wand, she transfigured the ink reversing the assignments. It was with a light sense of mischief that she whispered "Sorry, Ron."

x x x x x x x x x x x

"Well, is this not convenient?" a suspicious Hermione commented as she parked herself across from the Hufflepuff girl.

The ever-present, never happy, librarian hushed her.

Susan replied with an innocent bounce of her shoulders "I find trials to be historically fascinating. Don't you?"

"Not especially." Hermione countered in a harsh whisper "Particularly ones where I have personal involvement. You just don't take **No **for an answer, do you?"

Susan reached into her bookbag and withdrew three folders "Then transcripts of Death Eater trials wouldn't interest you?" she offered "Lucius Malfoy's is most interesting. More by what it doesn't say. Bellatrix Lestrange's trial was almost as well attended as a certain recent one I won't name. Then, there's her brother Sirius Black. His is nearly as thin as Mr. Malfoy's. But he was carted off."

"OH!" gasped Hermione. She didn't think the other girl had any way of knowing she'd met the infamous Sirius Black, or that he was really innocent of betraying her former friend's parents. Or killing a dozen Muggles. But the opportunity to see things like this was too tempting to pass up. Finally, she nodded "Alright, we'll do this report. But, I'm warning you, not a word about _Him_."

Deliberately baiting her, Susan said "I'm sure He-Who-must-Not-Be-Named is bound to be a part of-"

"NO!" yelled Hermione, drawing another death-glare "I don't want to discuss Harry Potter! That's it!"

The librarian had quite enough "Out! Miss Granger!" she ordered "And you are banned tomorrow as well!"

"When did Harry Potter reach the level of The Dark Lord?" Susan wondered quietly. Her face didn't change when Hermione flinched.

x x x x x x x x x x x

At lunch that day, Hannah Abbott leaned over her friend's shoulder and whispered "Just what did you do to our resident read-it-all?"

"Read-it-all?" asked a confused Susan.

The blond girl shrugged and explained "Kinder than Snape's nickname. And don't change the subject. Also, why are you hanging out with her instead of exploring the attentions of one Eddie Carmichael?"

"Just gave her a little project." Susan replied, enigmatically "And since it's in the form of homework…she can't possibly refuse."

At that moment, owls arrived. A weighty package for Susan carried by two official Ministry owls set Hannah off. "Bloody! Hell!" she exclaimed, then immediately dropped to a whisper "I don't believe you! Merlin! Sue! It's one thing for you to involve them! (she flicked her head in the direction of Ron) They think he didn't do it! She helped convict him!"

"Miss Abbott" Professor Sprout cut in "That will be a detention. With me. Now. An hour of lines might clear up a few things."

Hannah sighed "Yes Professor." Rolled her eyes and followed their Head of House.

Susan's package was, as her friend knew, yet another bunch of pensieve memories. As usual a letter was included.

_Dear Susan,_

_As usual, a batch of 70 for the week. Please remember our agreement, no more than 10 a day. I am pleased to see you maintaining your grades. Professor Moody, an old friend, indicated a marked improvement in your classwork. We both know practical Defense has never been your strong suit. Well, we'll chat about that and your observations of the memories. I've arranged my schedule to visit Hogwarts next Sunday. I will leave it to you to inform the Headmaster as it is a strictly personal visit._

_Love_

_Aunt Ami_

Susan was pleased at seeing her Aunt again. She held out treats for the two owls and requested "Will one of you please stay while I send a reply?"

The owls hooted at each other, then one flew away.

_Dear Auntie,_

_Looking forward to seeing you. Yes, of course, I remember our agreement. And the bloody headaches when I didn't follow it. About that, I have noticed that viewing them is getting easier to handle. Maybe I'm building up a toleration. Two other things I'd like. Wouldn't there be another of those Prisoner Reports by now? And, second, we've been pretty alphabetical about memories. Could you bring Hermione Granger's, Fleur Delacour's, Headmaster Karkaroff's and Headmistress Maxine's? And I'm curious, why is there none from Professor Moody?_

_See you soon_

_Love_

_Susan_


	5. Chapter 5:Unexpected Revelations

(a/n): Thanx for the reviews, folks. First thing that caught my eye was Susan remarking that Harry was mean at the Ball. Certainly not intentionally. But, the Patils did not have a good time with their dates. And given his Dursley upbringing, he can't be considered a typical 14 year old. That, Susan wouldn't know about. All she'd have would be whatever she saw at the Ball, and the 3rd hand stories that would be floating around.

Hermione? Still wide open. She could stick by her testimony. Apologize... Harry does/doesn't forgive.

Jr. would have a problem, his memories might not be recognized as Moody's. He will still be DADA teacher for 5th Year.

Humane treatment for prisoners? Not in this story. Nor does canon show any sign of offering any.

Luna... following the canon timeline, hasn't appeared in Harry's life yet. And won't until after his prison stay. But, I'm fond of the Loony POV so she'll be here. But another canon character pops in.

Kitsune said: "At this point in the timeline, Harry hasn't done much of anything to earn the Ministry's ire" (referring to canon) AS I see it, This is exactly the kind of show trial that Fudge wanted in canon as a result of the Patronus incident with Dudley. Harry convicted and carted off, plus there's a much more severe crime. For now, some of the motivations aren't visible. But the ones I believe were present in canon are here.

The Ministry giving Remus an important job? Not really, just a high profille token thing. Good PR. Nothing more. How did he get to the front? We were watching the trial from Susan's eyes, she wasn't paying attention to him. He's just a former professor.

I want to greet, by name BJH, sparky40sw , Cateagle , Wolfric , Wonderbee31 , Miz636 , Mionefan , slashslut , who were regular reviewers of _Not the Only Redhead_

To little-bast I offer the Emmy for the longest, most impassioned review here to date. Earfuls for everyone.

WARNING: Reader discretion advised

* * *

**5 – Unexpected Revelations**

Interlude with Harry

Five months in Azkaban had cost the convicted Boy-Who-Lived severely. He gained five inches in hair length, which had gone from cutely uncontrollable, as many young witches described, to a scraggily mess. He'd lost at least that much in waist size; and for an already thin person five inches could only be described as unhealthy. He would have a substantial beard, if he were old enough. To ancient Dursley-caused injuries, he added a broken ankle, a sprained wrist and three bruised ribs.

All told, he spent an additional three weeks in the prison's hospital ward healing various injuries. In fact the sprained wrist was caused there. But, trips to the hospital were the best thing about Harry's new life. They gave his mind a chance to recover from the damage caused by frequent Dementor visits.

"Harry, I'm opening the door." A female voice announced "I've brought some good healthy food for you. Harry?" When there was no response, she entered, approached the unmoving form on the narrow shelf. And was immediately assaulted.

A prisoner quickly comes to know every square inch of their little corner of hell. "YAHHH!" he screamed in fury. He threw himself off his bed and into her, swinging wildly. This was his first encounter with Nymphadora Tonks.

"That'll be enough of that!" the young Auror commanded after a brief struggle. The only real casualty of the whole incident was the tray of food and her hat.

Harry stood braced against a stone corner and snarled at her accusingly "Bitch! Another of Diggory's goons!"

"Your Godfather sent me." She countered "You know? Sirius Black."

Harry charged again, screaming "LIAR!"

"If I was here to hurt you!" grunted Tonks as she tightened a hammer-lock on him "You'd be a lot worse off!"

Harry twisted futilely and growled "Prove it bitch!"

"He told me to say I solemnly swear I am up to no good." She answered, harshly "And call me bitch again and I'll slam you all over this cell!"

He was thrown onto his threadbare bed and lay there "How is he?" he asked, with a hint of a smile.

"No apology for mussing my hair?" she asked, coldly.

Harry shrugged "If you're really from Sirius, you'll understand. If you're one of Diggory's goons it doesn't matter."

"Diggory?" she queried, then changed her mind "We'll get back to that later. I arranged to get transferred here to help you. But it depends on you answering one question. I promise you I'll know the truth-"

Harry snorted "Spare me the threats. Been beat up too many times to be scared."

"Right." Acknowledged Tonks "Yes or no… Did you kill Cedric Diggory?"

All the tension flowed out of his scrawny body as he answered "No."

"I'll bring another tray." Tonks promised, completely satisfied.

He was believed. For the first time in months Harry broke down and cried.

Tonks briefly considered comforting him, but his attack was a little too fresh in her mind. She left. When she returned later he was fitfully asleep. She wondered, idly, what had happened to the remnants of the first ruined tray.

x x x x x

Hufflepuff was currently in last place in the Quidditch Cup race. By mid November, each House had played two games and they were 0-2. Today was a rematch against Gryffindor. Their first game was relatively close. Well within the Snitch value. Susan was naturally cheering her team. Eddie Carmichael was a pleasant enough boy, except when it came to a Quidditch win. She dumped him, quite publicly, after explaining the difference between a little teasing and just plain arrogance.

The Gryffindor team this year was Weasley dominated. It was only the third time in Hogwarts history that four members of the same family played with a House Team. Ron stepped up to fill the Keeper position. And Ginny replaced Harry as Seeker. The team was rather unpopular for exactly that reason.

"WEEEEEYYUUUUU!" Susan had her fingers in her mouth and emitted a piercing whistle as Hufflepuff took the lead. A couple of her nearest fellows pinched their ears. What it was going to come down to was a duel between two rookie Seekers. An hour later Hufflepuff was ahead 150 – 90. Since she knew where the game would be decided, Susan focused on Cadwallader their new Seeker. She followed him closely, so she saw the little gold ball almost as quickly as he did. The Snitch appeared much closer to him than to Ginny. As endings go, the outcome was a bit anti-climatic. Ginny was just out of place. The final score was 320 – 130.

Justin Finch-Fletchley taunted the trio of Gryffindor Chasers "Comes from having all those Potter-lovers on your team."

"What's the matter, Finchy?" sneered Fred Weasley

George carried through "Mummy didn't know which father to name you after?"

Even for the twin trouble-makers, that was over the top. Jaws dropped on both sides.

Justin was too angry to be worried about consequences. His wand came out and he fired "Reducto!" into the crowd of Gryffindors.

The area behind the Quidditch Pitch abruptly became a battlefield. It was an angry recreation of the playful fight that had occurred while awaiting the outcome of the Third Task just months before.

"WANDS DOWWNNNNN!" roared over the noise. Compliance was automatic. It was the Headmaster. His hair waved in a wind that seemed to have no source "Everyone will return to their Common Rooms. We will just say we were celebrating an excellent game."

From a group of Slytherins, Draco Malfoy complained "But it was all the Gryffindors' fault!" Dumbledore's head turned perhaps an inch in the direction of the blond boy, still radiating power. Showing remarkable brains, Crabbe and Goyle each slid away from their leader.

x x x x x

"I did not come here in any official capacity, this day." Amelia Bones announced to the assembled Hufflepuffs "My only desire was to enjoy a visit with my niece. Let me just say that had anyone been seriously hurt, all of you would be facing the possibility of charges."

A Fourth Year protested "You heard what they said about Justin!"

"Irrelevant!" countered Amelia. "And the first barb came from Mr. Finch-Fletchley! No, I repeat NO verbal provocation justifies violence!"

Professor Sprout interjected herself "I will not have guests argued with in my Common Room!"

"Why not?" the instigator of the whole mess demanded "No one talks about my Mum like that! And you're on Potter's side anyway!"

Amelia's glare was ugly "My job is to enforce laws and investigate crime."

Justin wilted.

A Seventh Year girl stepped into the breach, asking "If Potter was found guilty, then why is your niece still 'investigating'? We all know she is."

"When, Miss…" began Amelia

"Sacks"

She continued "… Sacks did questioning, or researching a notable event become a crime? If it did, I am sorely behind in my duties."

"We all know Potter did it!" the Senior student declared.

Amelia inclined her head in agreement "Yes, he was found guilty. And it is my Department's responsibility to imprison him. Perhaps I could create some sympathy by showing you some of the Prisoner reports I have with me. Azkaban, to put it mildly, deserves its reputation. But, I doubt your parents would approve. So a simple question – Do any of you believe in the possibility that Harry Potter might not have killed Cedric Diggory?"

Susan, who'd kept quiet until then, raised her hand and said "I do."

"No shit!" the current spokeswoman sneered.

"That is a detention Miss Sacks." Professor Sprout declared.

A few of the First Years had raised their hands. Numbers emboldened a few others. Certainly no majority, not even a significant minority. Harsh looks were exchanged. Hannah was among those whose hands stayed down.

Having, rather unintentionally silenced Miss Sacks, the Head of House had to break the silence "And what, Madam Bones, is your point?"

"Simply to show there is some difference of opinion." Amelia replied "And that there is nothing wrong with that. Let me ask … no, disregard that… As the Director of Magical Law Enforcement, let me tell you, none of your Housemates have broken the law by holding, or expressing an opinion."

Feeling the need to reassert herself, Sprout said "Thank you for your assistance with today's excitement, Madam Bones. I'm sure you would like to continue your visit. Susan, feel free to show your Aunt around the grounds."

Amelia blinked, then answered coolly "Of course, Professor. Wonderful to see the old Common Room again. Susan."

"Yes, ma'am…err ma'am" answered Susan, eyes flitting from one witch to the other. She gathered up her outside robes, just so she could NOT look at either. Gave Hannah a worried look and followed her Aunt, muttering "Harry Potter you bloody better be bloody innocent. And you bloody better be bloody grateful when I bloody prove it."

In the castle courtyard, Amelia directed her niece to an isolated corner and cast a Repelling Charm. "I brought two reports with me. I read them on the way here." She said.

Susan glanced at the package her Aunt held.

"This time, no." she said with great authority. "It is not something I would wish a child to read."

Susan glared at her and retorted "I am not a child any more."

"You are MY child!" Amelia snapped.

Susan flinched at the sudden rebuke "I can't _read_ about what someone _my age_ is going through?" she fired back.

"No, Suzie" replied Amelia, much more softly "I would rather you did not. I will tell you he was hospitalized four times for a total of eleven days in the last two months. Once for pneumonia, three times for injuries reportedly accidental."

Susan snorted in disgust and cursed "My arse."

"I am quite capable of reading between the lines, young lady." Amelia scolded her "And I have also been reading what you have been telling me in your letters. There is still nothing to prove his innocence, but I think I am beginning to see what you mean. When you add the abuse."

Susan was still annoyed with her over the Prisoner Reports, but pleased by the shift she said "Thanks. How about the memories I asked for?"

"I did." Answered Madam Bones "Why those particular individuals?"

Susan replied "The last batch. I noticed that they were looking exactly at the spot where Ced and Harry appeared. Everything happened so fast. A lot of the memories barely show them before the Killing Curse. Some are even later. Watching Amos kick Harry is totally useless."

"Good point. Well done, in fact." Amelia praised. She brought out her wand and said "We'll look at them together, but first, I think a test is in order. _Legilimens_!"

Susan flinched a bit then relaxed her mind. She felt her aunt probe the surface, pushing here and there. After a minute or so, the presence withdrew and she opened her eyes "Well?"

"I believe you are right, Dear." Amelia said "Back in September and October there was considerable erosion in your natural shielding. Now, nothing at all. In fact, I'd say you're a low-moderate Occlumens now. We might have accidentally stumbled on a new way to teach the art."

Susan flushed slightly at the compliment and said "Thanks Auntie. If you've got the memories, can we see them now?"

"You think I have a pensieve handy?" asked Amelia. At the twisted expression, she shrugged and pulled exactly that from her bag, then set it on the stone bench between them. She pulled several phials and opened one.

Susan requested "Granger's first."

"In we go then." Amelia announced.

x x x x x

The Bones pair were standing exactly where Hermione was that tragic day. Susan felt a wave of attraction at a male scent. Then cringed that it was Ron. They were just too closely related.

"_THERE!"_ came a loud voice. And cheery music came from the band.

Out of the corner of what was Hermione's awareness, the pair glimpsed the Gryffindor's hand push Ron's face.

There was the flash of an incoming portkey. It was, by far, the clearest image Susan had yet seen. And it was an excellent view of the returning pair. The sequence ran through rapidly. Harry screaming the Unforgivable and the green light fading. Amos Diggory charged and was kicking Harry.

"Stop!" ordered Amelia "Reverse!"

The memory obeyed and everything ran backwards. From Harry "_arvadeK adavA! YROLG LANRETE_!"

"Stop!" Amelia said again "Forward! Half speed!"

Susan left Hermione's position and walked through the memory until she was in front of Harry "Beginning!" she commanded "And… play! Half speed!" Again, it ran. This time something attracted Susan's attention.

"What is it?" Amelia wanted to know.

Susan jumped… backed away… ended up stumbling into her, and squealed "Auntie!"

Uninstructed, the memory ran its course and stopped at the end.

"Again!" she ordered, looked at Amelia and said "Come here."

The memory continued around them. Viktor Krum was being helped by two Durmstrang students. One of them walked through Susan.

"Pause!" said Susan. To Amelia added, "Don't look at anything but Ced." She pushed her into the spot she had just been in and ordered "Resume! Half speed!"

Amelia glanced at her in confusion. Her niece's expression startled her. Memory Harry and Cedric appeared again after the portkey flash. Harry yelled the Killing Curse and there was the green flash. Amelia was shocked by what she'd seen. She hissed "Noooo!"

"You saw it. Didn't you?" asked Susan.

Amelia ignored her and ordered "Rewind!" … "Stop!" … "Forward!" The Head of the MLE watched that thirty seconds of Hermione's memory until she lost count.

"Harry didn't kill Ced." Said Susan, quietly. They were now out of the pensieve, sitting on the stone bench. She had a considerable headache. In one go, she had been in there for longer than she had spent watching her daily dose of memories.

Amelia nodded "Apparently not. You, missy, need a potion. Let's get to the Hospital Wing."

"But Harry!" exclaimed Susan "He—"

Amelia cut her off "Is in a bad situation. I know. But, if we act too fast it could backfire. I need time to think. Someone planned this. That someone can twist even this. Harry Potter is a survivor. He'll just have to hold on a little longer."

"Don't sound like justice to me." Susan grumbled.

x x x x x

After the appearance of Tonks, Harry's situation improved. Though the young Auror could do nothing to prevent the abuse, she had made sure Harry was no longer starved. He was still underweight, but at least she couldn't count ribs by sight. She wasn't looking forward to giving him today's news, but it was unavoidable. She opened the cell to find him bleeding from his nose and sporting a swollen, blackened eye. "Oh, Harry" she said sympathetically.

"Thanks Tonks" he groaned, as she stopped the bleeding and partially healed his eye.

She frowned, and said "I just wish I could do more."

"I know you're doing all you can." He said gratefully. Then, quite abruptly, his attitude changed. He angrily threw a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ across the cell. "Arthur Weasley thinks he should be paid for 'opening his home' to me!"

Tonks blinked in shock. "There must be some mistake!" she exclaimed, appalled "No one at HQ said anything about this."

"Then explain that!" snarled Harry. "Better make sure Snuffles knows who's messing up his doghouse."

_**Weasley Joins Diggory**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_In a rather stunning move, The Boy Who Murdered has lost one of his staunchest supporters. Much of the Weasley clan have been very vocal in their support of Harry Potter. During trial, both Ronald and Virginia Weasley spoke forcefully in support. That, despite the overwhelming evidence and inevitable guilty verdict. _

_Receiving the filing, Senior Undersecretary Delores Umbridge had this to say "The Ancient and Noble House of Weasley has always stood firmly for justice. I can assure you The Ministry will be giving this claim our full attention."_

"_Thank you, Madam Umbridge. My family is, naturally, concerned about our reputation. But, any generosity from The Wizengamot would help us tremendously." Was Mr. Weasley's humble reply. _

_The Weasleys were among the wealthiest of families. But fell on hard times some two hundred years ago. This reporter hopes that the Family's change in direction translates to a change in fortune._

_Amos Diggory, father of Potter's victim, the heroic Cedric was awarded trustee status over the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. This was a temporary measure issued shortly after the murder trial until the Wizengamot could come to a consensus. With the addition of House Weasley's voice, the outcome seems certain. Whether House Diggory is promoted to Ancient and Noble status is_…

"Oh Harry." Tonks groaned "Look don't do anything …what am I saying? Stupid… How about, don't jump to any conclusions. I promise I'll find out the truth of this."

Harry shrugged listlessly "Doesn't matter. Gonna die in here anyway."

"Don't talk like that!" she scolded him "Next time I'm… OH! Damn! …Harry that's the other thing I have to tell you. All the top Aurors got Christmas off. I'm at the bottom of the list, so I have to use up my vacation time this week. I'll be back on the 22nd."

Harry got a far away look and sighed "Christmas. I remember my first one at Hogwarts. First happy one ever. Got Dad's Invisibility Cloak. Think it smelled like him at first."

"That sounds nice." She said, kindly and let him ramble on. When he stopped talking she just sat next to him for a while. Duty required her to depart. She gave his shoulder a squeeze and departed. "Not a bad place to be, I suppose."

Firmly in his happy memory, Harry was unaware of her departure. And later, when he woke actually in a pleasant mood he muttered "Tonks is a good friend." And, unfortunately for Harry, one of Amos' helpers was in the corridor just outside his cell.

x x x x x

"Junior Auror Nymphadora Tonks reporting as ordered, Ma'am." She said, stiffly. She was edgy for a lot of reasons. Using her full name irritated her, but it was regulation. She was standing in the office of the Director of the MLE. And she had no idea what she could have done wrong. It was her first day back since vacation. Her other, highly unofficial, concern was the condition of Harry Potter. She had done her best to help stock the poor boy's cell with provisions for her week off, but they would be running low by now.

Madam Bones looked up, nodded perfunctorily, and opened a folder "You have been serving under Pius Thicknesse, correct?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Answered Tonks "My watch commander." She glanced at the other occupant of the room. It was irregular for children to be at Auror Headquarters. But, who was she to question the Boss?

Amelia noted the change in expression and introduced her "My niece, Susan. She is a Fifth Year."

"Ma'am." Tonks acknowledged, somewhat embarrassed at being caught out. She looked squarely at her superior. "Ma'am, may I inquire? I was due to start my shift at Azkaban."

Amelia's mouth twitched in some amusement "Eager to go to prison, my dear?" she asked.

"Auntie, that's mean." Susan scolded her.

Only Tonks' metamorphagus abilities managed to keep her face blush-free.

"Quite right, dear." Amelia acknowledged "Let's proceed. You've received glowing reports in your brief time there. In fact, Commander Thicknesse has recommended you for early promotion. You may now drop Junior from your rank." She held out a decorated parchment.

Tonks' face changed expression a dozen times. Shock, delight, confusion each had their moment. About two minutes passed before she accepted the proffered parchment. "Err… uhhh … thank you, Ma'am."

"My pleasure, Nymphadora." Said Amelia with a widening grin "And thank you for helping me to show my niece some of the more delightful duties of administration. Patrolling a desk can get boring."

"Don't often see a speechless Auror." Susan giggled. A glance from her Aunt turned her expression stern and she formally added "Congratulations Auror Tonks."

The delighted young woman gleefully grabbed her boss's hand and violently shook it. She bashfully withdrew and crossed her hands behind her back "Sorry, Ma'am. Thank you, Ma'am."

"Well, I won't tell anyone if you don't." Amelia quipped "What do you think of Azkaban?"

Tonks blinked in surprise. Gauged the situation as best she could and answered "At best, a necessary evil."

"An honest answer." Amelia approved "Auror Thicknesse said as much in his reports. As you might imagine, I have some pull in assignments. So, I thought you might like a new posting to go along with your new rank. Effective immediately, you will be on the Hogsmeade Patrol. Third shift, unfortunately, but well these things take time."

Tonks was torn. She was thrilled with the promotion, which was usually a year or more away at this point in her career. Getting off an Azkaban tour was something most Aurors started looking for as soon as they started one. And, she would have been the first to join the list… except for Harry. "Director, I still have five months on my tour there."

"Sounds like a Christmas present to me." Susan commented.

Tonks had little choice but to agree "Yes, thank you again, Director. But I was just thinking of H… the others who were there longer than me. There'll be some jealousy."

"I did my tour there, as well, Nymphadora." Said Madam Bones "I dare say your colleagues will survive it. And you will survive theirs."

It was the third time her first name had been used in the conversation. It irked her, no end. But you don't correct someone as high up as Amelia. Especially considering she was using it correctly. She cheered herself with the thought of Fudge shouting Weatherby all through the Ministry. "Yes, Director. And, again, I want to thank you."

"My pleasure. You should catch a few hours of sleep." The Director replied "Dismissed."

Before she could leave, Susan spoke up "Auror can I ask you about something? Have you …that is… did you see Harry Potter while you were there?"

Tonks glanced at her superior.

To which Amelia replied "My niece has something of an interest in the case. Answer freely. But, remember, she's not an adult."

"Understood, Ma'am." Acknowledged Tonks. Then she addressed the girl "Yes, Susan, I saw him a few times. I would say that Azkaban has been hard on him. Probably harder than most, since he must be the youngest prisoner there ever. Fully trained witches and wizards have gone mad there."

Susan looked at her and sighed "I know that. Cedric Diggory was like my brother. But, I also know Harry didn't kill him. I just want to know he'll be alright until I can help."

"He's had his ups and downs since I was posted there." Tonks replied "But last time I saw him, he'd actually put on a bit of weight. And it had been some weeks since the last time he was injured. Does that help?" Tonks' mind was mainly focused on how she could begin to arrange some type of visits to Azkaban. That, without affecting her new posting, or annoying the Director that had gone through some considerable mountains of paperwork to get her a major promotion.


	6. Chapter 6: Freedom

**(a/n): **Learned something about wordcounts. Started with noticing that a string of the same letter as scene separator resulted in FF leaving 1 letter when you saved. A while ago that occured with multiple character strings, too (ababab). And I just don't like the bar, only use it for separating my note from the chapter. What seems to work is using (x x x). My most recent discovery is that FF counts each as a word. Great if you want to drive up your word count, but bit of a cheat in my opinion. Not knowing this, I used to use 20, now I'm limiting that to 5, it should be enough to know that the scene has changed.

There's one thing I don't like about the 'Harry abandons England' concept, though some of the stories are quite good. He's leaving his parents' murders unavenged. If you knew exactly who murdered a loved one, could you? Not necessarily going after the person yourself.

Welcome baack to Pixel, I recommend his work to all-Harry Potter True Friends- is my fav of his. But, no, no murder trial for Hedwig. Not after the way Lucius treats Dobby, without a blip from the Leader of the Light. About Albus, I wrote Harry's situation to closely resemble what I've learned, or inferred, of Sirius' The Headmaster wasn't willing to do for Sirius, or Harry, what he did for Snape (in a word, trust them) But he did obey the law.

I "...raised the bar for all Harry azkaban fics..." thx locolycan777 Wow!

If there's any doubt as to Harry/Amos, the opening scene should do it. Ced's birthday, couldn't find a reference. If there's a canon one pleeeeeeeassssseeeee don't report me to the canoncops. As this chapter opens, Harry's been imprisoned 7 months.

* * *

**6 - Freedom**

Living at the Dursleys' had been excellent practice for surviving Azkaban. Random lockups in the Cupboard Under the Stairs had taught Harry to squirrel away all kinds of foods. He'd once gotten through being locked up for a full week. Unfortunately, the last time he had seen Tonks was December 16th. Today was January 31th. Harry had no real way to know that, but what he knew was that the food she had smuggled in had run out. And, once he'd gone through about half of it, he'd cut his rations in half. It was keeping him alive, but his weight was dangerously low. He was starting to develop the bulge in his stomach that was a sign of the body consuming itself. If he tugged on his hair, it would come out effortlessly, even for him. His cell stunk, but he was long used to it. His other way of marking time had been that his only friend would visit him about twice as often as Amos Diggory's hirelings, she was no more.

"Hello, Harry." A voice said in mild, friendly, tones.

The last half hour had been brutal. Fists and feet, but mostly spells, had assaulted Harry. He had a broken arm. His leg was twisted the wrong way, his knee entirely shattered. He had three or four broken ribs. One eye was swollen shut. The torture had stopped to allow him to recover. Panting, he asked "Who're you?"

"Someone who cares a great deal about your future, Harry." replied Amos Diggory "I've spent a great deal of money to ensure you enjoy your time here. Over 70,000 Galleons. It's very much against the rules for prisoners to have visitors inside cells, but money does wonders. Today alone cost 5,000 Galleons, but today is a very special day. Tomorrow is Cedric's 19th birthday. And since I can't share it with him I thought I would share it with you." He slapped the prisoner's wounded leg in what would normally be a friendly gesture.

Agony shot through Harry. He grimaced and repressed a scream. It came out as an intense growl. "I didn't kill him you bastard!" he exclaimed.

"Pius, I do believe he threatened me." Amos said lightly "I'm frightened. Please protect me."

Azkaban's watch commander sneered and said "With pleasure, sir. Prisoners do not threaten visitors." He landed several heavy blows on the emaciated body.

"He still denies his crime, I noticed." Amos commented as he enjoyed the suffering "I had thought your education helped him with that."

Thicknesse shrugged casually and replied "Sorry, sir. The prisoner just has not been cooperative in that regard. But, I'm sure today will be helpful. We do have a special guest teacher today."

"Ah, yes" said Diggory, evilly "Why don't you go get him. I'll just have a little chat with my young friend, here. Tell him a few anecdotes about his victim."

The assault on his torso left Harry barely able to breathe, let alone talk. So he could do nothing but listen as Amos Diggory told various tales of his son. Harry was genuinely sorry that Cedric was dead. But the last months of torture he did not deserve. He actively hated Cedric's father. It only multiplied his fury that, as his tormentors kept reminding him, it was Potter money that they were being paid bribes with.

In the distance other prisoners could be heard to be moaning. The temperature dropped at the rate of a degree a second. A horrid smell of death seeped in everywhere.

"Dementors, foul creatures." Amos Diggory said. He reached into his cloak, pulled out a silken handkerchief and covered his mouth.

Harry suffered greatly as the Dementor entered his cell. His most recent good memory was related to his only lifeline. He moaned "Tonks."

"Oh yes, your former friend." Diggory said with a nod "What happened to her, Pius?"

The Auror chuckled and replied "You didn't even have to pay her, sir. All we did is arrange for an early promotion and transfer. Tough for a young girl to be here. Got a nice comfortable job patrolling Hogsmeade. Keep the students in line… arrest the occasional shoplifter. She's got it pretty easy."

"Bitch!" Harry wheezed out. The effect of the Dementor seeping away all his positive emotions, combined with the explanation which certainly fit all the facts instantly turned him against Tonks.

Behind his silk mask, Diggory grinned nastily "That's right, Potter, everyone's abandoned you. No one believes your lies." He slapped Harry once across the face and walked out "Don't forget, Pius, he still survives. One day, he'll die. But not this day."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Diggory" Thicknesse acknowledged "I'll be able to control it enough."

Diggory clapped him on the shoulder "And earn every bit of today's bonus. A pleasant evening, Potter. We'll see each other again. Hopefully on Cedric's 20th."

The Dementor went to work, sucking on its victim's lifeforce. Horrible memories surfaced. Including one surprising sequence (if Harry could spare enough to be surprised) September 1991 was not the first time he had encountered Severus Snape. And while Harry was reliving the worst of his life, something good was actually happening.

x x x x x

In the office of The Minister of Magic, a meeting of the highest levels of Wizarding government was convened. Cornelius Fudge himself presiding. Standing behind his chair was an arrogant man with long blond hair. The Chief Warlock was in attendance, as was the Director of the MLE. The final primary participant was the Chancellor of the Wizengamot. "As I understand it, young Miss Bones has something interesting for us. Please, proceed." She said.

"I was interested in the case for a History of Magic project, Madam." Susan Bones explained "I'd planned to examine the records from Harry Potter's trial and compare them to one in 1895. The purpose being to see how much court procedure had changed in the last century."

Madam Longbottom nodded "An interesting project. I must admit, I would like to see what you finally concluded."

"The project did make good reading, Augusta." offered Dumbledore.

Lucius Malfoy, the father of Susan's yearmate, complained "Minister Fudge, I cannot see where a school project could possibly warrant our attention. Let alone that of the full Wizengamot."

"I must respectfully disagree with, Mr. Malfoy." Amelia said "As I provided my niece with the materials for her project, naturally, she kept me informed of her findings. Her research led to a, well to put it mildly, an inflammatory conclusion."

Dumbledore stroked his beard and asked "What might that be? After all it was not part of your report, Miss Bones."

"I apologize for that, Professor." Said Susan, with a blush "My Aunt suggested I withhold that until today's meeting. In short, Harry Potter did not kill Cedric Diggory."

The Minister of Magic turned a bright shade of red and yelled "RUBISH!"

"My niece is not given to flights of fancy, Minister." Amelia said tonelessly "Need I remind that they are members of the same House? And more to the point, quite close before his death."

Mr. Malfoy spoke again, sarcastically "It is a well known fact, that an exceedingly large number of our youngsters. Particularly… I believe… young females, have fallen prey to the cult Potter built around himself. There is no such evidence. Minister Fudge, I move that we discontinue this meeting forthwith."

Susan knew that he had aimed that particular jab at her.

"I do not believe Madam Bones would have called us together with unfounded statements." declared Madam Longbottom "I would disagree with ending this meeting before we hear what the girl has to say. What have we to lose?"

Lucius sniffed "A great deal of valuable time."

"I am considerably older than you, puppy." Neville's Grandmother scolded him "And I have much less time than you. If nothing else, we should not discourage honest inquiry. In all fairness, Minister."

Stuck between his financial supporter and the formidable Lady Longbottom, Fudge looked to Dumbledore.

"I find myself fascinated with young people, Cornelius." Said Dumbledore "They question everything that us older, wiser people know are facts. Please, proceed, Miss Bones."

Not wanting to give anyone the chance to stop her, Susan plowed ahead "My Aunt allowed me to view pensieve memories and I found something that everyone missed. Cedric was already dead when the Cup portkey brought them back. Also, even if he was alive, Harry would not have been responsible. He was clearly _Imperioused_."

"Potter is known for his ability to break that spell." Malfoy pointed out.

Amelia's face twitched mockingly and she said "Remarkable that a student can do something certain adults cannot."

"Now, now, Amelia" Dumbledore reproved "Let us not quarrel. That a member of Mr. Diggory's own House has located evidence of Mr. Potter's innocence argues powerfully in favor of it. I should like to see this aired publicly. And as rapidly as possible."

Malfoy leaned over and whispered in the Minister's ear "Amos has been most supportive of late."

"I'm sorry, Amelia" said Fudge "But, given the volatile nature of those events, and as you yourself indicated, your niece's inflammatory conclusion, I must refuse."

Susan was aghast that her proof wouldn't even get a hearing, she protested "But! You CAN'T!"

"Silence girl!" commanded Malfoy in a growl.

Augusta Longbottom, steel in her voice, declared "As Chancellor I control the agenda. Owls will be sent tonight. There shall be a special session of the Wizengamot tomorrow 10AM. If we have ruled incorrectly, justice must be done. Neville kept insisting young Potter could not have committed such a heinous act."

"That Squib grandson of yours barely knows which end of a wand to hold." Malfoy said, insultingly.

She fired back "Gossip has it that is more true of you, Lucius. A wonder that bullying brat of yours was even conceived."

Sexual innuendo, coming from someone so old - and that was Lucius (by Susan's standards) Augusta, when was she even born? simply cracked all restraint. A laugh broke out. The hostile glare from Mr. Malfoy silenced her in seconds. "I beg your pardon." She said, pretending to a cough "Err… one more thing… if Harry is innocent, shouldn't he get out of Azkaban?"

"It is appropriate for the accused to attend any hearings regarding his case." Dumbledore acknowledged.

x x x x x

Harry was physically incapable of attending the session of the Wizengamot. He was, instead, apparated by an Auror directly to St. Mungo's. He missed the hearing that cleared him of all charges. He missed Minister Fudge reading a formal letter of apology into the record. Lastly, Harry missed the expression on the face of Amos Diggory when he came out of the memory record that Susan presented. It was a full 24 hours later that he awoke.

"Considering his condition, it is amazing he recovered at all Director." The Healer said "I have never seen a spell that could replace flesh with metal. In his state, though, if not for that… his leg would have been infected."

Susan restrained a gag "But, he'll be alright?"

"Answer the question, please, Healer Yevlin." Requested Amelia.

Yevlin looked concerned "Forgive me, Director. I really should only discuss the patient's health with…"

"You know who he is?" Amelia said with a frown "Would you suggest a painting, perhaps?"

He looked away, embarrassed, then directed himself to Susan "Yes, Miss, he will be fine. Likely, awaken at any time. I do insist that any visit be kept short. And that he be kept calm." The patient groaned just then, and he excused himself.

"Susan, I am concerned about you." Said Amelia "You invested quite a lot of yourself in this. I imagine Mr. Potter will be grateful to you. But, you should not expect too much."

Pink colored the teen's cheeks as she replied "I didn't do it for that. I did it because it was the right thing to do."

"DEMENTOR!" screamed Harry in a panicked voice. He was thrashing about wildly.

The Bones women rushed in at the disturbance. Between the three of them, he was quickly subdued. "There are no Dementors here, Mr. Potter!" Amelia said in commanding tones.

"More of Diggory's goons then!" Harry growled, accusingly. He squinted, attempting to resolve the fuzzy images into people.

Susan gasped, Amelia's in charge face dropped in "Mr. Potter, you are in no danger whatsoever. You are in the hospital. In fact you are not in Azkaban at all. You are at St. Mungo's. Do you understand me?"

"Uh-huh." Harry grunted "What's going on? Who's that? I can't hardly see. Too small to be Mrs. Weasley."

Susan frowned at his lack of recognition. Then, realized he wasn't wearing his glasses. "I think your eyes are worse than any of us think, Harry." She joked "Susan Bones."

"Oohh, yeah." Harry nodded after some thought "Sorry, fuzzy eyes, fuzzy brain too."

Susan reached out, patted his hand and said "It's good to see you out of prison Harry." She recoiled when he flinched. "What did I do?"

"I think, Mr. Potter, you and I have a great deal to discuss." Said Amelia, softly "But that can wait until you are properly rested. And I will see to it that we take care of your eyes. I think, Susan, that you can give your friend the good news. You earned the right. I'll return later."

Harry heard some parchment crinkle, then departing footsteps. His eyebrows knitted together in curiosity and trained on the red blob in front of him. He asked "What did she mean?"

"You're freed Harry." Said Susan without preamble "All of the charges have been dropped. As soon as you're healthy, you'll be able to return to school."

Instead of cheering, as she might expect, Harry frowned at her and demanded "Is this some kind of trick?"

"Of course not." Susan argued, appalled at the thought "Please believe me. The day you were hurt, the Wizengamot met. This parchment is your release from Azkaban. Minister Fudge read an apology in court. It was in The Prophet and The Quibbler. Harry, what happened to you in there?"

Harry sighed, he hadn't meant to upset a friendly voice "It's not important." He said evasively "What did your Aunt mean? Earned the right to tell me?"

"That's a long story." Susan replied.

Though he couldn't see properly, Harry basked in the clean smells. The bright light and Dementor-free atmosphere. He tucked his hands behind his head and said "I appear to have plenty of time. And, listening to your voice seems a good way to spend it."

"I'm flattered, kind sir." Susan answered with a giggle "Well, naturally, it started that night. Though maybe I should begin by saying that Cedric and I were very close."

Harry's eyes about popped out of his head "You and he…but I thought Cho Chang. None of my business, of course, sorry."

"Ahh… no" she said with a violent blush "Ced was like my big brother. He looked out for me. He showed me around when I first got to Hogwarts. So, when he was murdered, I wanted his killer dead. Then you were arrested, and put on trial."

Harry snorted bitterly "I barely remember it. Except for Granger stabbing me in the back."

"Maybe after I finish you might change your mind some." Susan offered "Anyway, even before the trial I started wondering. Things didn't make sense. You and Ced helped each other with Tasks, against the rules. The shock on your face when your name came out of The Goblet and you yelling '_Eternal Glory'_ like a madman. I still want Ced's killer dead, but once I thought about it, I knew it could not have been you. Do you know who?"

Harry was amazed at this. He couldn't believe someone he didn't really know could have such faith in him when people he'd known for years didn't. It was his turn to blush and mutter an embarrassed "Thank you. And yeah I saw it. A man by the name of Peter Pettigrew killed him."

"That name sounds familiar. I'll look it up" Susan commented "Anyway, Auntie told me not to ask any more about that. She said she wants to hear it fresh from you. I started with all the trial testimony. None of that helped. Then … you've heard of pensieves? … Right, I looked at hundreds of them. And I'll tell you, it does cause a headache. They all showed basically the same thing. You, casting the Killing Curse at Ced."

Harry had been in Dumbledore's pensieve, he knew what a jarring experience it was. He wondered what could have made her go through that so many times. "It wasn't me, Susan!" he said desperately "I swear it! I was under an _Imperio_! Voldemort's!"

"I knew you were, but not by who." Said Susan, earnestly, though she cringed at the Dark Lord's name, "But I didn't know it until I watched your friend, Hermione Granger's, memory. She's got a great eye for detail even if she missed the clue. Cedric was already dead when the portkey brought you back. And your eyes were all glazed over, sure sign of the _Imperious._ Once I saw that, Auntie pulled all the ones that had her point of view. The rest fell into place from there."

Harry pushed himself toward the red topped blob and said "Thank you, I can't imagine why you would do all that for me, but …thank you. I wish I had something to give you. But, last I heard I was penniless."

"You don't owe me anything, Harry." She replied "Except maybe cross those House lines and sit with me. A trip to Hogsmeade, perhaps, my treat."

Harry found her hand, clasped it awkwardly and said "Sure, sounds good." Then he yawned.

"Boring you, am I?" she joked.

Laughing for the first time in months, which seemed like years, Harry retorted "Yeah, that must be it." His laughter echoed around for a bit before it became too much for his recovering body. He fell back in bed asleep.

Healer Yevlin rushed back in, waved his wand over Harry for a couple of minutes and said "He'll likely sleep for several hours. I think, whatever you two talked about, did him a world of good."

"I guess I'll leave, then, Healer." Said Susan, she wanted to show some form of affection, in fact a little kiss seemed like a darned good idea, but didn't dare to in front of someone else. All she did was say "Sleep well, Harry."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The red-head Hufflepuff's return to her House was less than glorious. Seventh Year girls, who had been Cedric's fangirl harem the previous year surrounded and glared at her. The black girl, who was the Prefect, shoved and sneered at her "Happy with yourself, Bones?"

"Whatever are you talking about, Baker?" Susan countered, as she steadied herself. She refused to be intimidated.

Out of nowhere, Sprout appeared and said "Good afternoon girls. Anything we need to discuss?"

"Not at all Professor." One of the brunettes replied, politely "Just a tutoring for the little underclassman."

The Head of House frowned and observed "Yes, in my day it usually took six students to tutor one. Now, off you go, the lot of you. Supper should be served shortly."

"On my side?" grumbled Susan.

Sprout scolded her "Don't be impertinent, child. On this occasion, I'll overlook it. Your …err report… has rather created some controversy."

"And everyone has conveniently forgotten that Cedric and I were as good as brother and sister." Susan complained. "I want his killer punished, too. But, Harry didn't do it. And I proved it. Frankly, I feel rather a sense of accomplishment." Without being dismissed, she made her way out of the Common Room, intent on the Great Hall and a rather large meal.

The usual cacophony of pre-meal noise came from the Great Hall abruptly stopped. All eyes followed the petite redhead as she made her way to the Hufflepuff Table. The majority of the looks were hostile. In fact, it was over two-thirds and from all four Tables. Probably all of Slytherin, overwhelming majorities of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. _Susan Bones, Gryffindor_, she tried it on for size

"Ah, yes, Miss Bones." Said the Headmaster "A good evening to you. For your tireless efforts in clearing an incorrectly convicted person, I award fifty points."

Hufflepuff erupted in cheers. Hannah Abbott leaned over and hugged her friend. They'd shot from last to second!

Dumbledore held up his hands, seeking quiet, which took a solid two minutes. "Something I have always sought to encourage, is unity among the Houses. Well, except Quidditch. Miss Bones has further acted to assist a member of another House, even in the face of resistance from her own. For that, please take another fifty points."

Slytherin, which was a favorite for the Cup this year, glared as one in silence. It was just enough to knock them out of the lead. A runaway win was now a tight race. Gryffindors weren't pleased about being knocked out of their spot as distant second, but rather liked the displeasure coming from their rival. Plus one of their own was coming back. They clapped.

"In a final note." Dumbledore concluded "Rumor has it that Harry Potter will be returning to school soon, I can confirm those reports. As soon as Mr. Potter is released from St. Mungo's he will indeed return. When he does, I strongly request that he be given some space. Azkaban is a difficult experience and he may not desire to discuss it."

Cheering from Gryffindor punctuated the conclusion of the Headmaster's announcement. There was some celebrating from other Tables too.

x x x x x

"Good morning, Mr. Potter." Said Amelia Bones.

Harry reluctantly opened his eyes. The quite pleasant dream of being out of prison and having a normal conversation was something he didn't want to let go of.

As if reading his thoughts, she added "Yes you are out of Azkaban. And cleared of all charges. I even have a new set of glasses for you, compliments of The Ministry. A sort of apology for our rush to judgment."

"A lot of people owe me one." Harry said, bitterly. Though his attitude brightened as he donned the replacement glasses and the world came into focus. "Thank you, Madam Bones."

Amelia nodded and said "You're quite welcome. If you weren't famous before, you certainly are now. Second wizard to leave Azkaban in a year."

"And The Ministry never makes mistakes." Harry countered, coldly.

The Head of the MLE accepted the rebuke with a nod and said "There are a number of things we need to talk about. If you get tired please tell me. I'm honestly rather surprised that you know so much about what is going on. As a general rule Azkaban is kept quite isolated."

"Thicknesse enjoyed telling me how much Diggory paid him to beat me." Replied Harry.

Shock rippled through Amelia, only her lifetime of training and experience kept her feelings off her face "That, Mr. Potter, is quite a statement. We need to pull it apart. I've known Pius Thicknesse for many years. Not the nicest guy in the world, but not generally known for assaulting prisoners. He lost his soul."

"Had a pretty good time putting me in the hospital." Harry grumbled, uncaringly "No loss to me."

Amelia let it pass, saying "It will be looked into. The other part, I assume you are referring to Amos Diggory."

"He got all my family money and has been using it to pay off Thicknesse." explained a nodding Harry. "I think I am… or was… a lot richer than I thought. They talked about thousands of Galleons. Like a hundred."

That pulled the rug out from under Amelia, apparently Harry did not know at all of centuries of friendship between the Diggorys and the Potters. Or, obviously, the close personal ties between her niece and Cedric. He knew clearly of the Wizengamot ruling that turned the entire Potter fortune over to the Diggorys. "Forgive the understatement." She offered "But, this is bad. Amos has been spending considerable sums to swing Wizengamot votes to promote his family to Ancient and Noble status. No way to know exactly, but more than House Diggory is worth."

"I'm sorry about Cedric, really." Harry replied, sincerely "But, I hate that bastard. Him and Thicknesse both. He paid him to make me suffer. They don't deserve one Knut of my money. Madam Bones, can you help me?"

Amelia gaped at him, genuinely surprised. Part of her mind began churning through just what would be needed for such a case, and then political fallout that could come from it. Both were alarming. She temporized by suggesting "I understand you are close to Headmaster Dumbledore. Would he not be the appropriate -?"

"_Judge_ Dumbledore" Harry spat "sentenced me to fifty to life. He didn't believe in me. Only one person did, at least enough to do anything about it. And I didn't even really know her all that well."

The first part of his speech alarmed Amelia, but the last part brought a smile to her face. "Well, no doubt about it" she replied "You were wronged. Getting back what belongs to you is only right. If you want me to represent your interests, we need the approval of your regent."

"My what?" asked Harry.

If anything Amelia looked even more perplexed than he did. She explained "You are the hereditary Head of an Ancient and Noble Family. Because you are not yet of age, House Potter would have a regent to look out for yourself and your Family's interests."

"Should I not, then, know who that is?" asked Harry in an irritated tone "Better yet. Forget him! Would you be willing?"

That about stopped Amelia's heart. "That, Harry," she explained "would be highly irregular. I currently already fill that role for my niece, Susan. Your Family's interests could easily conflict with the Bones."

"Who should I trust, then?" Harry asked, sadly, which quickly turned bitter "Judge Dumbledore? Maybe Snape, who's always insulting my Dad? The Weasleys? They took their share too."

Amelia nodded "Point taken. I agree, on the condition that I not represent your interests against Bones' interests."

"Agreed." Harry confirmed, and magically, a ring appeared on the hospital bed between them. He studied the crest on it, and briefly put it on. The ring stayed on his finger for a moment then disappeared and returned to its previous location. "Guess it's not mine, yet. What do we do now?"

Amelia took the ring and said "Thank you for your trust, Harry. You still need to rest. I will need to go to Gringotts to obtain a statement of Potter holdings prior to Amos taking control. Then appear before the Wizengamot. In theory, it should be fairly simple."

"Nothing is simple in my life." Harry commented. "I want to be there."

Seeing his determination, she nodded "Healer Yevlin probably will not approve, but frankly it will probably help your claim, not being completely healed. Tomorrow, then, I think. The session starts at 9AM. I do not believe the agenda will be followed."


	7. Chapter 7:The Wizengamot

(a/n): First off, a thanx for the reviews. A couple warned against no 'over the top angry' while others mentioned 'no free rides'. Ain't it fun? My little review of reviews. Not negative, just an observation. And the fun 'Harry goes the other way'? No he's not going to declare eternal friendship with Draco.

Dumbledore is used to be in charge. And that's I believe, because everyone lets him. Everyone's half his age or less. Same can be said for Voldemort, even if he wants him dead.

I know everyone's antsy about Sirius, especially after I had Remus turn during the trial. But the action has been Susan-centric, and she doesn't know about him. Meanwhile, he couldn't just go visit Harry.

IN response to ch#6's review, I was asked _Why would he try to avenge his parents if he never knew them_?Sasparilla89  
One thing I'm stuck on regarding that is what Harry saw in the Mirror of Erised. Maybe if the Dursleys treated him better, he'd care less, but it's Voldemort's fault he got landed there. And even the Dursleys' mostly lies probably built up a fantasy life in his mind. And another one (unsigned) suggested that Lily and James were soldiers in a war. Not, I think, in the sense of Country A attacks Country B. Frontlines, borders, etc. Seems to me more like a Godfather/Mafia war.

There was actually a TV show that covered a person going after a soldier. It went like this-Iraqi woman living in NY, brother dies in prison there, soldier returns home, also NY, soldier is murdered. Fiction sure. Possible? Judge for yourself.

How did Ron and Hermione end up dating over the summer? Especially with them on different sides of the Harry debate? It happens, after all a Kennedy married a Republican. 5 House Points for an American who gets that without looking it up. 10 to Non-Americans.

The Potter Family ring appearing, don't know if I figured out where it came from yet. The most important thing about it is that whoever may have had it no longer has any power over Harry. Amelia is in charge now, legally.

I think, like many, that a basilisk would be quite valuable for potions. But I'm a bit stumped for how much the one in COS weighs. I'm thinking of comparing anaconda or dinosaur weights to come up with something. If anyone has a better premise let me know.

Main people involved here are the Weasleys and Amos

* * *

**7 - The Wizengamot**

"Oy yay! Oy yay!" the Crier called ceremoniously "The 502nd Session of the Wizengamot of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland is now convened!"

Dumbledore sat, then the assembled members. "Thank you all." He said formally.

"Chief Warlock." Amos Diggory said with a bow. He was standing in the center of the room with all the members sitting in a semi-circle. "This Gracious Assembly has my petition for membership and inclusion in the ranks of Ancient and Noble Families. I now request a vote."

With her flair for the dramatic, Amelia kicked open the double doors behind Dumbledore and declared "House Potter objects and protests this entire procedure!"

"Amelia, it is customary for members to be present prior to the opening of a session." The Chief Warlock lectured.

Lucius Malfoy rose and said "Chief Warlock, I do not believe a mere schoolgirl scolding is adequate. House Bones should be censured."

"It was perhaps unclear to the Honourable representative of House Malfoy." Amelia addressed him, coldly "I did not identify myself with House Bones. I am here today as Regent Potter. My House demands the return of wealth stolen by the minor House of Diggory. Once enacted, House Diggory will not possess the minimum requisite wealth to be considered."

Amos Diggory protested angrily "I lost my son! You already ruled! Potter assets have already been turned over!"

"That is incorrect." Augusta Longbottom countered "House Diggory was assigned custodial control, pending a final decision. Such rulings must be considered with great care. Stripping an Ancient and Noble Family has so few precedents. My one objection to this is the irregularity of this body not being informed of Madam Bones' appointment as regent."

Malfoy added "I do not believe there is any precedent for two Houses to be represented by the same person."

"If I may briefly address the Wizengamot." Harry Potter's voice came from the hall. He entered in a floating chair, unable to stand freely "Please forgive me Chief Warlock, I am too weak from my ordeal in Azkaban. But, since whoever may previously have been Regent for House Potter has never seen fit to contact me, or indeed made any effort on my behalf prior to … or since… my trial, Madam Bones has consented to take the post. Wizengamot rules do not state that a House must seek approval."

Chancellor Longbottom ruled "Mr. Potter is quite correct. He is the sole heir of an Ancient and Noble Family, since he cannot act on his own he may appoint anyone he wishes as regent. Let us move on. Regent Potter."

"Thank you, Chancellor." Said Amelia "From Gringotts, I obtained a statement of House Potter's wealth prior to Mr. Diggory assuming control. That value, for the sake of rounding, came to just over two hundred million Galleons. The past year has seen strong growth, adding about ten percent to the market. House Potter demands payment of two hundred twenty million Galleons from House Diggory."

Amos knew full well he could not cover that sum. Yes, the market had a good year. That just meant spending for bribes to get this hearing was all the easier. Besides cash, he offered shares in various companies (Muggle and Magical) to his newfound allies. "I object to that valuation!" he protested "First of all, the Wizengamot assigned five million Galleons to House Weasley. I cannot be held responsible for that!"

"Amos does make a valid point, Amelia." Dumbledore acknowledged.

She accepted that with a nod "House Potter will address that separately with House Weasley at another time. Very well, two hundred fifteen million Galleons."

"That… umm…amount is not …err… available." Amos admitted.

Amelia glared down at him and demanded "Just how much is … as you say… available?"

"Chief Warlock, I object to being questioned in this manner." He appealed to Dumbledore.

Chancellor Longbottom put in "I consider the question entirely valid. In fact, even a mediocre investor should have made money this past year. If anything Regent Potter is too low in her estimates. Longbottom income was in excess of fifteen percent."

"We are, I think, working blind here." Said Dumbledore in a patient tone "Let us recess, briefly. An hour should do. Meanwhile Gringotts will be contacted to obtain the value of the Potter account. I would like to see Regent Potter and her principal, privately."

x x x x x

Amelia was pushing Harry's floating chair down the corridor "I know it was difficult, Harry." She said "You did well."

"All I did was sit there!" he grumbled "Looked like a lump. All I wanted was to throttle him like he did Hedwig."

She patted him on the shoulder and said "Then it is probably a good thing. About now, Susan's pigmy puff could probably take you. Now I know you are displeased with the Chief Warlock, but keep a cool head. Clear?"

"Judge Dumbledore." Harry said emotionlessly as they entered. He deliberately ignored the others in the room.

The old wizard looked confused but said, brightly "I am pleased to see you freed and recovering, Harry."

"I don't believe we are friendly enough to be on a first name basis, judge." Harry answered. His tone was cold enough to drop the temperature in the large, ornate room.

From Molly Weasley came "Harry, you really should show more respect to the Headmaster."

"Ron, Ginny" he said, ignoring her "good to see you two. Not much good happened at the trial, but you were great. Thanks."

Ron smiled broadly and said "Great to see ya, mate. Glad to have you back. Hermione can't wait to see-"

"Tell her to keep her distance from me." Harry growled.

Ron looked down and said "Gonna be a bit hard, mate. We… that is me and her… Hermione … we've been dating. Since about June. Harry, I really like her. Plus, she helps me with homework."

"Well I won't be needing… or wanting…. her help." argued Harry. "If she asks why, ask her why she didn't see the truth like you did."

Ginny, sensing rising tension, cut in "I'm happy for you, too, Harry. I knew you were innocent. But, there's nothing like getting them to admit it." She leaned in and hugged him.

"Loved hearing you give that asshole prosecutor what for." He chuckled "Hehheh Virginia!"

Ginny swatted at him, playfully. But the reaction was completely out of proportion. She was thrown to the floor. She bounced up angrily, then saw in his emaciated arm the heart-wrenching price of the miscarriage of justice. "Sorry, Harry" she said softly "I meant no harm, really."

"Azkaban makes you jumpy." He said, apologetically.

Dumbledore looked greatly disturbed. "If at all possible, Harry" he requested "would you please stand up?"

"Wanna see your handiwork? Yours and Diggory's." Harry said, bitterly "Well, why not?" He undid the clasp to his dress robes and stood. Left in a substantially oversized t-shirt and pants, both of which belong to Susan, who was several inches shorter. He spun around once very slowly and painfully before collapsing back in his floating chair.

Molly sobbed in distress and said "This is no good. We'll get you clothes that fit-"

"You mean with my money!" Harry snarled. Combine his weariness, with his sudden irritation with Dumbledore and it just came out. Everything stopped, everyone held their breath. The accusation hung there for a solid minute. It was all the more devastating because it was completely accurate.

Amelia, who had kept her silence allowing the youngsters an enjoyable reunion, now had to kill any last remaining warmth "House Potter recognizes the clear friendship among its Head and certain members of House Weasley." She challenged "However, Arthur Weasley, as Regent of House Potter it is my duty to inform you that five million Galleons of Potter wealth was illegally taken by your House. You are to return it forthwith. Failure to comply will result in action before the Wizengamot, or bloodshed. Your answer, sir?"

"You shall not harm my husband!" Mrs. Weasley screeched, going for her wand.

Amelia was considerably faster. She disarmed all four Weasleys in self-defense before anyone, except Dumbledore, could even register a fight was going on.

"Stop! Molly!" Mr. Weasley commanded harshly "I can understand how the situation may look. Let me explain."

Harry looked highly skeptical and wheezed out "They made sure I read every one of your quotes. What could you possibly say?"

"Ron came to me." Mr. Weasley replied "After the trial. He was convinced of your innocence. The Wizengamot was going to rule that all Potter assets were going to Amos. If that happened, and you were later freed. We felt if we had a piece of it, we could get you on your feet when you were freed. This wasn't really the way we expected it to come out. What I said … was a necessary evil. I never thought it would get to you. Harry, I'm sorry."

Harry was torn and couldn't speak. He'd gotten quite used to bitterness and anger.

"As a practical matter, it would be difficult for House Potter to appear harsh with the Diggories, but go easy on the Weasleys." Said Amelia.

Dumbledore offered "Very wise, Regent Potter. Harry, surely you could see your way clear to make peace with Amos. He did, after all, lose his only son."

"And I deserved all the shit he put me through in Azkaban?" asked Harry. "I'd love to see him go through even half what I did!"

Amelia cut in "Perhaps a starting point would be how well Mr. Weasley's custodianship of the funds in his care performed."

"Ah!" Arthur said, brightly "Much of it… well, my Molly has always been able to make a Galleon go further than it should. We applied much of it in the Muggle stock market, fascinating people really. We've done quite well. Gained nearly a million Galleons. It's hard to convert sometimes. We can get the exact figures. We did have to spend a little. If not, it would have raised questions."

The looks on the faces of Ginny and Ron were ones of shock and awe. Other than the result of the hearing, which was public anyway, their parents had told them nothing.

Amelia thought for a while, then decided "House Potter is inclined to accept this, pending review of the actual accounts. We would like a quick summary prior to the Wizengamot returning to session. It could prove useful."

"At once." Arthur said with a bow "I can be to my house and back in a few minutes."

x x x x x

The bell chimed and the Crier announced "The 502nd Session is hereby resumed!"

"House Malfoy finds this infighting beneath the dignity of the Wizengamot." Said Lucius. He had spent the recess lobbying for support for what he'd hoped would be a brilliant coup "The Houses of Potter and Diggory are involving us in a feud that is unimportant in the grand scheme. However, the shifting around of the considerable wealth of House Potter is potentially destabilizing to our entire society. I would suggest that a neutral party assume control of the finances of both Houses."

On cue, Alecto Carrow stood and said "I believe House Malfoy is impartial with regard to either House. As such, would be the perfect candidate."

"House Crabbe votes aye!" said the well-known ally. But, few others.

"I see no majority in favor of this." Chancellor Longbottom ruled "In fact, there has not even been a proper vote called. Nor is such appropriate at this time. The matter is tabled."

Dumbledore took over and said "At this time, we resume discussion on the inclusion of House Diggory in the Wizengamot. Amos, we have a report from Gringotts regarding the vaults in your care. The matter is, frankly, appalling. As Regent Potter reported the worth of House Potter was approximately two hundred million Galleons just one year ago. Estimates from the Goblins today come in at one hundred forty eight million Galleons."

"What!" Amelia was on her feet full of righteous indignation "This is not merely incompetence! Criminal plunder-"

Chancellor Longbottom's wand burst with blinding light and she said "You are out of order Regent Potter! Be seated!"

"I will not be silenced!" shouted Amelia, defiantly "What did this idiot do to my House?"

From the floor, Amos shouted up at her "How dare you? What I do with my money is my affair!"

"This is why admission to the Wizengamot requires two such votes in consecutive sessions." Lucius declared "Diggory is clearly irresponsible. I doubt, given another year, he would qualify regardless of how much money he started with."

Shock and betrayal appeared on Mr. Diggory's face "After all I gave you! Backstabber!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Diggory." Lucius rejoined, coldly "Losing in a year the accumulated wealth of centuries from an Ancient and Noble House. My Lords and Ladies, let us vote. I say no to any inclusion of House Diggory."

Harry grabbed Amelia's hand and shot her a look of distrust. She nodded, but whispered "I know, but what else can I do at this point? House Potter concurs with House Malfoy." With that, the Wizengamot defeated Diggory's petition unanimously. After the vote, she added "Now, House Potter demands the return of all property and funds under Diggory control."

"That would leave me with nothing!" Amos protested.

Harry pushed himself forward and, hoping for a powerful voice, but not getting one said "Like you left me." He nearly fell out of his chair, but Ginny and Ron were there to force him back.

Their presence was noted by everyone in the courtroom, especially Amos "And what!" he shouted "I deserve no more consideration than the Weasleys! They took money too! Everyone always cries about the poor Weasleys!"

"House Potter and the House Weasley have settled their differences with a private agreement." Amelia answered.

Dumbledore intervened saying "Under the circumstances, Amelia, I believe you should detail that agreement. After all, we cannot be seen treating House Diggory unfairly."

"As unfair as he did, paying goons to beat up on me in Azkaban!" Harry accused.

Amos screamed "LIES!" and charged for the spot where he was sitting. Ginny and Ron, blocked him from climbing onto the dais. Ginny went so far as to bite the man's hand. He fell back into the waiting arms of two Aurors.

"That issue is for another time." Said Dumbledore "Will House Potter accept the current value as settlement of the issue before us?"

Amelia shook her head and said "Absolutely not. As proof, we disclose that yes House Weasley did receive five million Galleons as is known. Current value of investments made is six million four hundred thousand Galleons. This value represents a return even higher than that quoted by Chancellor Longbottom. Why, House Potter asks, did House Diggory lose over fifty million Galleons? And, with all due respect Chief Warlock, House Potter considers the repeated assaults on its heir an integral part of the case."

"With all due respect to my Regent," Harry interrupted "Why does that matter? If the funds are missing from the Potter account then, he can repay it himself."

That was quite a bombshell. Some glared in disapproval, objecting to the statement since it came from an underage wizard. In the case of Amos Diggory it was one of alarm "Would you have a child dictate to you?"

"We would see you return something to a child that you never should have received." Replied Lucius "Perhaps this body acted in error regarding the Potter Estate. However, you cannot blame anyone but yourself for your current problems. House Malfoy proposes that, if dear Amos cannot repay his debt, House Potter be awarded all assets of House Diggory."

Harry was less than thrilled at agreeing with someone who was both his enemy and the father of another enemy. He couldn't begin to imagine what he was up to. Harry could only nod at Amelia's questioning glance. At this point he didn't know who was worse, Malfoy or Diggory.

While he'd been thinking, the conversation had carried on without him. Mr. Diggory was saying "… don't have my house. I sold it."

"Where, Amos" asked Dumbledore "have you and your family been living?"

The Wizengamot had been getting more hostile, so Mr. Diggory appealed directly to Dumbledore "Well, after your ruling, we saw no reason to not move up. We named it Cedric's Grove."

"You've been living in MY HOUSE?" a furious Harry snarled, he saw red "Using MY STUFF! Sleeping in MY BEDS! I want him OUT! NOWWW!" He showed remarkable strength for someone in his condition.

Ever the peacekeeper, Dumbledore suggested "Come, Harry, be reasonable. Before you could even see it, you need to recover from your ordeal-"

"That he caused!" Harry snapped "And you have some explain-" he sagged back wearily and joked "Nice catch Gin."

Amelia briefly looked him over then addressed the court "House Potter does not believe it is in our best interest to allow that. You have one hour to vacate Potter lands. As Director of the MLE, I will be enforcing this. As Regent Potter, I ask this body to issue an order to return all vaults to Potter control. Further, that as sufficient funds are not available House Diggory will forfeit -"

"_Dobby_!" Amos called out, sharply and when the elf appeared with a pop "Worthless creature! You have work to do! Empty the house! Everything goes to Mrs. Diggory's mother's! _GO_!"

Amelia jumped in with a harsh command "STOP! Nothing should be removed from the Potter home until it can be proven as Diggory property."

"Dobby?" Harry said rather weakly "Come here my friend."

Suddenly excited, the elf squealed "Harry Potter! Great and noble Harry Potter! Dobby was knowing yous was innocent!" A puff of smoke from floor was followed almost instantaneously by one next to Harry. "Harry Potter looks awful! Dobby must help!"

"Slow down, Dobby." Harry complained, pinching his nose "You're giving me a headache. And never mind me. What happened to you?"

The elf put his head in his hands and wailed "Dobby is a bad elf! BWAHOOHOOHOO! Dobby's master punishes him! Dobby never does good!" He flinched when Harry touched his head.

"What happened to you?" Harry was appalled at what he saw. The distressed creature's right ear was a blackened stump and he could see bruises on every exposed inch of the little body.

Ginny explained, with a sarcastic tone "The great Wizengamot decreed that he controlled everything belonging to you. Including, your House Elf."

"Hermione's gonna be pissed." Chuckled Ron.

Harry glared at him and said "You know where I rate her about now." To Ginny, he smiled faintly and requested "Help me up."

"No, Harry" she argued "You're weak. You need to rest."

He pulled himself up, anyway, slammed his fist on the table in front of him and yelled "YOU'RE A REAL BASTARD DIGGORY! FIRST YOU MURDERED HEDWIG! TORTURED ME IN AZKABAN! AND WHAT YOU DID TO DOBBY!" He fell into his chair again, drained.

"Right, Dobby was it?" Said Amelia "If you are Harry's Elf, will you accept orders from me? I am the Potter regent."

Dobby nodded eagerly "Yes ma'am."

"Harry will be returning to St. Mungo's presently" she said "You are to go there. The Healers are to supply you with a decent outfit instead of this filthy rag. They are to treat your injuries and set up a place for you in Harry's room. After that, I order you to rest until Harry gives you something to do."

Dobby looked back and forth between Amelia and Harry and began "But, Ma'am regent Dob-"

"Is that clear?" she asked in her command tone.

Dobby bowed deeply, staggered, then popped away.

"On behalf of House Potter, I wish to apologize for the interruptions and irregularities of this session." Said Amelia "Our heir has been through a very trying time. I request he be excused and be returned to St. Mungo's.

x x x x x

A few hours later, Harry was finishing a meal. He'd slept from the moment of leaving The Ministry to getting woken by very pleasant aromas of food. It wasn't much, a poached egg, bacon, toast and tea. But he found himself unable to finish the third piece of toast. He pushed the tray quietly aside, not wanting to awaken Dobby.

"Still not hungry?" asked Susan as she walked in.

Harry made hushing gestures, and waved her closer "If you wake him, I'll sic him on you." He quipped "Didn't know he actually knew how to be still. What I still don't get is how the Wizengamot decided he belonged to Diggory."

"You are in ahhh…well" Susan began, hesitantly "You wouldn't have known. Dobby there popped himself into the Ministry yelling that "_My Master Harry Potter would never do that_" Aurors took him and, rumor has it, Minister Fudge after a chat with your new friend Lucius, ruled that since Dobby acknowledged you as master he was part of the Wizengamot decision.

Harry's face twisted in a snarl "I wanna throw both of them in my old cell, personally!"

"House Malfoy has done a fine job a shifting its public face." Said Amelia who arrived just in time to hear that part "It would be …impolitic… to turn your back on an …ally."

Harry rolled his eyes "Remember the part about Voldemort? And Lucius… he used an Unforgivable on me!"

"I do" Amelia replied patiently "But, for you to accuse him after he offered such strong support. And in front of the entire Wizengamot. The way things are right now, not a word Harry, as Head of your Family I order it."

Susan, looking nervous, said "Harry there's something else. Do you consider me a friend?"

"After everything you did for me?" he replied "Absolutely. And then some. Why?"

She smiled softly and answered "Thanks. Listen to me, please. Dobby there, your owl, you, were all innocent victims of what Amos took to be some kind of justice. What he did was wrong and -"

"You're babbling dear." Amelia said, kindly. To which Harry sniggered.

Susan glared at her, then giggled herself "Yes, Auntie. Harry do you know, Ced had two sisters…twins? They're three years old."

"What does that have to do with me?" asked Harry.

Susan's courage failed her, Amelia took over "House Diggory has ceased to exist. Amos still works for The Ministry, but his career is basically over. He'll be in the same job until he retires."

"More than he deserves." Harry snapped.

Both Bones women could only agree "And what about Stacy and Melissa?" Susan found her voice "I'm not saying you were wrong in bankrupting Amos, but it also took away their education. He'll never save up enough to put them through Hogwarts."

"I won't give him a Knut!" he growled then softened "But, I don't want to hurt two little girls either. This sucks."

Amelia nodded and patted his hand "Welcome to life, Harry. You've had it worse than most. In an ideal world your parents would still be alive and so would Cedric. He was a good boy. To tell the truth, that was the only thing to do under the circumstances. One alternative, under the law, is marriage."

"To a three year old!" exclaimed Harry.

Susan let out a barking laugh and added, teasingly "Actually, both."

"NOT HAPPENING!" he yelled.

This, of course, woke up Dobby who immediately jumped out of his bed and onto his "Does Harry Potter be needing anything? Dobby gets!"

"Get glasses of water for all of us, please." Harry said in a defeated tone "Then you can rest again Dobby."

Susan was shaking her heading giggling "Whatever would SPEW girl say about it?"

"I can't wait to tell her, to be honest." Harry countered, rather crossly. He immediately apologized, though "Sorry, Susan. I didn't mean it like that. I can't help thinking Ron and Ginny believed in me, she didn't. And you, we weren't even really friends - before. Dobby, he would've bounced around, gotten himself worse. This way he did something, he's happy. About the other, do you two have a solution?"

Susan shook her head sadly, then looked at her Aunt. Amelia said "No, not yet. And, in this, I think I'll tell you the good in doing it is that you're showing compassion. At worst, it's good publicity. Some will think you weak as a result. If you don't, which is just as valid, I'm sure most people would understand. Me among them. In my job I've had to do things I don't like, and live with it."

"You are my Regent." Harry pointed out. "But I am not marrying anyone, let alone babies. Marriage, bloody hell! Not even kissed anyone yet."

Amelia shook her head "No. Not this one. I'll implement whatever decision you say. There is really no right or wrong. And, this is not a decision that needs to be made today. Now, I have to get to my real job. Come on, Sue, I'll take you back to Hogwarts."

"I can get back on my own, Auntie." She replied.

Amelia nodded "You young lady had best not be late getting back to school. Afternoon Potions, I believe."

"Heh… lucky you." Harry quipped, sarcastically.

Susan grumbled at him "It's really all _your_ fault, Potter. I got stuck sitting next to _your_ best friend. Greasy haired git, never liked me since day one."

"Thought only Gryffindors called him that." Harry laughed. It quickly degenerated into a coughing fit. He had a way to go before he was truly healthy. He let her help him, and after the coughing ended he found the closeness a bit too personal and nervously said "Thanks."

Susan, one arm around his shoulders, the other hand on his chest felt blood rush to her cheeks. "Never been kissed, huh?" she asked, huskily "Need to do something about that." So she kissed him.

"Thought the guy was supposed to start the kiss." Harry said with a silly grin exactly twenty-four seconds later.

To which she retorted "Don't really matter, does it?" And she kissed him again.

_Arroooooooooooo_! Came the howl of a dog.

Harry laughed as he recognized the sound of his Godfather's animagus. He was quite reluctant to break the kiss, though. When he did he was decidedly displeased to see the two who had accompanied him. At first, he ignored them, looking at Susan he quipped "Some people have bad timing. Think we can talk again tomorrow? I should be getting outta here."

"You don't want me to stay?" asked Susan, looking a bit disappointed.

Torn between wanting her to stay and wanting to talk to Sirius, he sighed "For a lot of reasons, yeah. But … uhmm … please. I have a trick or two for him."

"Alright, Harry." She said. Susan interlocked her fingers with his for a moment, then headed out. On her way, she paused and looked at the pair. To the man she said "You better remember who my Aunt is."

Harry grinned at her retreating back. He licked his lips, contemplating the kiss. His eyes found her rear rather fascinating as well. But as soon as she disappeared through the door, his expression turned ice cold "Well thanks for bringing Sirius. You two can leave. Now."


	8. Chapter 8:Back to Hogwarts

(a/n): Thanx for the reviews. Way to go for those who got the Shriver/Schwarzenegger (Hey! can you believe I just spelled that out?) pairing.

Amos, I'm not done with, but that's going to be spread out a bit. But at the moment he's gone from minor noble to tasting real wealth and power, to bust in less than a year. Picture a lottery winner who declares bankruptcy in the same time. HE will certainly never see another Knut of Potter money. The girls are another matter. Amelia offered both sides of the coin. But, it fits Harry's charcter to help. And it's an opportunity to breed friends rather than enemies later.

A quicky: I know Ginny's full name is Ginevra. Harry was commenting on the prosecutor NOT knowing that during his trial. For which she gave an earful.

A thanks to my now favorite engineer for giving me a way to doublecheck my guesses for basilisk weight. I can now eagerly, and mostly realistically, explore that when the time comes.

Saving the best for last. I just pictured Lucius coolly calculating the situation and promptly changing positions. Maybe he could have gotten more from Amos, but sometimes political capital is worth more. Now, I imagine that various secret meetings took place where promises were made and money was exchanged. Once he had payment, Lucius wouldn't necessarily feel obligated to follow through once he saw the tide turn. Machiavelli had much to do with that. I picture him prominent in the Malfoy library.

* * *

**8 – Back to Hogwarts**

Narcissa Malfoy screamed in long, high-pitched, heart-rending screeches. It went on for several minutes.

"That is sufficient, Lucius." The Dark Lord said casually. Most times he enjoyed dishing out his favorite curse, but in this case, he took great pleasure in punishing his wayward servant by requiring him to curse his wife. The notion of having it occur in the man's own house simply heightened his pleasure. "Now, please explain yourself."

The Head of the Malfoy Family forced himself to ignore his wife's agonies and knelt "My Lord" he said "shifting publicly was necessary. If I hadn't, the Potter brat could have brought charges, and exposed your return."

"Your action cost us a substantial supporter, Lucius." A displeased Voldemort pointed out.

Lucius touched his head to the floor and asked "This cost our cause nothing. May I offer my reasoning, Master?"

"Speak quickly my slippery friend." Voldemort demanded.

Lucius replied "Thank you for your generosity. My Lord, that fool Diggory was already finished. Peasants like him cannot manage true wealth. They have no understanding. The Potter brat was already going to get his House back. It was inevitable. My voting with him, changed little. Except possibly get him indebted to me. That could be useful. Plus, nearly five million Galleons of Potter money has found its way to my vaults. Another couple of million to both Crabbe and Goyle. The Carrows received a piece as well. While I acknowledge it is not a crushing victory, surely My Lord can see the balance has tipped in your favor."

"Your point is well taken." Voldemort said after due consideration "In future, do not take such drastic action without consulting me beforehand."

Lucius again prostrated himself. It was pointless to mention the impossibility of doing that under the circumstances. He merely said "Understood, My Lord. Have I your leave to see to my wife's care?"

"You may go." The Dark Lord consented with a wave. "Now, Wormtail, on the other hand your plan was a complete failure."

Pettigrew scraped and groveled "Please have mercy, Master! It's not my fault!"

"_CRUCIO!"_

x x x x x

Harry watched as Padfoot trotted across the hospital floor and, then once out of the line of sight of the Healer's office the dog changed into Sirius while covering the last three steps. He was extremely pleased to see him, but also doubtful "Sirius, I totally understand you not going anywhere near the trial. But, did you really believe I didn't do it?"

"You're talking to the expert in unfair convictions, Harry." Replied Sirius "In everything I read, it sounded exactly like the same kind of scene that Wormtail pulled on me. But even before that, I did not think for one second that my Godson murdered anyone."

Harry's eyes welled up and he whispered "Thanks. I just felt all alone for so long." He'd really needed to talk to his Godfather, but still felt a bit like a heel asking Susan to leave especially after that kiss. But sobbing into Sirius' shoulder right now he was glad of her absence.

"Never be ashamed to cry, kiddo." Sirius said a few minutes later "You've been through a hell no one should-"

Harry sniffled and said "Not near as long as you. I'm a wimp."

"Rubbish!" Sirius said, gruffly "No wimp I know would take on a 60 foot snake, or outfly a Hungarian Hortail. To me, a wimp is someone that betrays their best friends just to save his own life. Or an old man that sentences a fourteen year old child without knowing all the facts."

For the first time, Remus Lupin, whom Harry would have preferred to forget was present spoke up "Dumbledore isn't perfect, but you shouldn't talk him down like that!"

"I'm not much of a child anymore!" snapped Harry. And it was just an opening. The trial rushed back at him and he shouted hatefully at his former professor "YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

Lupin's face took on a stricken expression "Harry, I'm so sorry."

"Shame on you, Harry." Tonks scolded him, then to Sirius "You'd better change, that shout will probably bring someone."

Sirius nodded, speaking quickly, he said "No matter what, I love you. But Harry, it wasn't Remus' fault. See if you can't find it in your heart to forgive." He transformed, just in time as a staffer entered.

"Nothing's wrong" said Harry, then contemptuously "They're just leaving. Tonks, you don't have any right telling me what to do, giving me hope then abandoning me for an easy job. Never talk to me again. And I mean it, Lupin, I learned something from Voldemort that night. Why don't you just look at my leg?"

The werewolf backed away, suddenly scared. Padfoot yelped in surprise.

"Voldemort gave Wormtail a silver hand." Harry explained, it took quite a bit of effort but he lifted it high. Internally, his entire knee-bone was silver. Out to the surface, the flesh was the same. There was an irregularly shaped silver surface not quite all the way around that averaged four inches below and above the knee "After that idiot Thicknesse smashed up my knee, he lost control of that Dementor. I drove it away with Prongs, then used the same spell to heal myself. Didn't think it would be so useful. Guess Snape was good for something after all."

Padfoot growled, mostly out of frustration. The presence of an outsider made it impossible for Sirius to do or say anything as a human.

"Sir, Miss." The staffer said "St. Mungo's is very firm on this. No disturbances. If necessary I will call security."

Emotions unreadable, Remus said "Get well soon, Harry. Come on Padfoot." Man, woman and dog left.

"Bastard! And her too!" Harry growled. He punched his pillow and closed his eyes. As he let go of his anger he found himself remembering his first kiss. That was definitely a more pleasant thing to think about.

x x x x x

Magical healing worked wonders. It was just a couple days after the Wizengamot hearing that an owl from St. Mungo's landed in front of Ron during lunch. He gave it an annoyed look and said "Shove off ya ruddy pidgeon!"

The brown and gold owl squawked at him and hopped over to Ginny. After delivering his burden he took off from the Gryffindor Table.

"HE'S COMING BACK TOMORROW!" the red-haired Fourth Year yelled. She bounced out of her seat and happy danced.

Susan looked over, feeling jealous that he'd sent that to her. But, then the same owl landed in front of her. She read the letter and sighed "A patronus worthy memory."

"Bit of an exaggeration to me." Her blond friend declared "I mean we couldn't even learn that until Seventh."

Susan swatted her and protested "Hannah! That's not the point!"

"You two make me sick." Eleanor Branstone declared "First he killed Cedric. Now he ruined his father."

Susan glared at her and retorted "If you can't read the facts for yourself, then bugger off!"

"Miss Branstone, I was less than pleased with this House's behavior during the Tournement." Professor Sprout said "Miss Bones is quite correct in that Harry Potter was cleared of all charges. I would hope that all of you can offer him a friendly return. I demand a peaceful one. Are we clear?"

There was a weak acknowledgement "Yes, Professor" from the table.

"Are we clear?" she repeated like a drill sergeant. She was satisfied with her Table's second response. "And, Miss Bones, watch your tongue."

x x x x x

Saturday morning, with no classes lunch was more like brunch. It started at 9AM and ran through noon. The more studious, like Ravenclaws and Hermione Granger, would bring books and sit around reading all morning. Ron Weasley was actually frantically writing a report for Herbology that was due that Monday "Can't believe all this work!" he complained "Ten feet of parchment!"

"It was assigned at the beginning of the semester." His girlfriend pointed out. "Mine was done three weeks ago."

Ron pleaded "Can't I y'know, look at yours. Y'know for pointers. We'd be able to get snogging."

"Most certainly not!" she countered, primly. "But I will help correct your spelling later."

Ginny, with a Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook balanced on her knees groaned "More than what my young ears needed."

"Well, I'm available for a snog or two, Miss Weasley." Dean Thomas threw out there completely unexpectedly. He even looked shocked at himself. A blush was only made invisible by his dark skin. The hostile look from Ron set him babbling.

Ginny was instantly between the two Fifth Years "Cut it out Ron! Nothing wrong with a bit of snogging. You've said it yourself. He-" she demanded, and was getting up a good mad. But she cut herself off and whispered "Harry…"

"Wha? Where?" asked Ron as he spun himself around, and right off the bench. He jumped to his feet, he was spun around again as his sister shot past him. After three 360s he had to do another 180 to get pointed in the right direction. He jumped about ten feet high with the aid of a bit of accidental magic and screamed "HAARRRRYYYY!"

Dean looked quite put out about the whole thing and looked at Hermione "Well?" he queried "Don't see you rushing off."

"Mind your own business, Mr. Thomas." She said, coldly.

Dean countered "Last time I heard, Miss Granger, you're a prefect. Not a teacher."

She huffed at him and walked off. She was more than willing to settle her differences with her friend. Ginny was on her fifth hug when she got there. Ron was … well, in her fond opinion…Ron. The stories in the Daily Prophet, had led her to learning about the leading Wizard Families. When she saw the House Elf, Dobby there, with Harry, wearing the Potter Crest she was livid "_Harry James Potter_!" she exclaimed "_How could you! Slavery is wrong! I demand that you free him at once_!"

"No Miss Grangy!" sobbed Dobby "Dobby is a good elf! Harry Potter says so! Dobby not be wanting clothes! Please Harry Potter, no be giving Dobby clothes!"

Harry reached over the arm of his chair and patted his head "It's alright, Dobby." He said softly. He didn't know exactly what he would feel when he saw her. Being lectured just ticked him off "Butt out of things that don't concern you, Granger."

"S.P.E.W. concerns me greatly!" she argued "After everything I-"

He cut her off by bumping his chair into her "Let's talk about the way you betrayed me at the trial!" he shouted.

"Come on Harry." Pleaded Ron "Can't we just go back to the way things were?"

"I did no such thing! I only told the truth!" she protested, and countered "And besides, how do you justify using _that_ word?"

He glared at her, confused, and shot back "What are you babbling about?"

"Called her a Mudblood, you did, Potter." Draco Malfoy, who'd been watching from the sidelines, was happy to supply "Must say it was a fine moment. Wish I could've been there to actually see it. Spent the summer in Greece."

Harry shrugged it off "Shove off, Malfoy, this isn't your business." He turned back to Hermione and said dismissively "Don't remember it. But if you think two hundred four days of hell compares to one little word then I don't think I want to know you."

Silence reigned as Hermione just gaped at Harry. The crushing quiet was broken by a giggle from Draco which rapidly turned into a belly laugh. Hermione dissolved in tears and ran from the Great Hall. On her way out, she shoved the blond Sytherin who fell off his perch on the Table.

"Harry please." Pleaded Ron again before he chased off after her.

"Bloody hell, coulda seen this coming." Complained Harry with a roll of his eyes. A convenient twist had left the Great Hall empty of teachers for Harry's return.

Severus Snape swept into the Hall. He moved remarkably fast for someone not running, his cloak billowing behind him. He yanked Draco to his feet by his collar and glared at Harry. "So the celebrity returns." He sneered "This was a much better place without you, Potter. That will be fifty points from Gryffindor for assaulting a fellow student and two weeks of detention with me."

"Guess it doesn't even matter that I'm stuck in a chair for another week." Harry shot back in the same tone.

The Head of Slytherin smiled, it wasn't a pleasant one "Disrespect to a professor, Potter." He added "Another twenty points and another week's detention."

"I did not … could not… have touched Malfoy." Harry said "You weren't even here when it happened. And you instantly assume it was me. Why?"

Snape closed the space between them, towered over the seated Harry and glowered down at him "I am not accountable to you, Potter. Clearly your visit to Azkaban has not improved your arrogant attitude." He said "As for Mr. Malfoy, it is obvious that you cannot be trusted to behave yourself."

"Not my fault Draco's terrified of me, even in a wheelchair." He shot back.

Ginny nudged him and hissed "Harry, cool it!"

"I can take you anytime, any place, anywhere!" Draco bellowed.

Harry laughed at him and taunted "You mean anytime I'm still in this chair?"

"I think that is quite enough, Severus." Professor McGonagall said, announcing her presence. A student had run out of the Hall and brought her at top speed. "Get yourself settled, Potter." She told him "Then I want to see you in my office in one quarter of an hour."

Malfoy glared angrily as the professors departed, then threatened "You will pay, Potter. Mark my words you will pay."

"After Azkaban, Dementors and Voldemort you just don't count, Malfoy." Harry said, almost bored "Stay out of my way. Gin you mind walking with me to McGonagall's?"

The pair chatted about nothing in particular on the way to their Head of House's office. When they reached their destination, she said "It'll be alright. I can even tell her what happened."

"Witness for the defense?" he asked, patting her arm. And a friendly smile. "Oh, one more thing. Do me a favor?"

Ginny nodded and said "Of course, Harry." She knocked on the office door and pushed it open.

"Only really missed out on one person." He said "If you see Susan Bones, let her know she's next, just as soon as I'm done here."

It didn't especially please her, but nodded "No problem. Professor, excuse me."

x x x x x

"Mr. Potter…Harry" said Professor McGonagall "please. We have a great deal to discuss. Let me first start with I am extremely glad to see you out of Azkaban. That trial left so many unanswered questions. It seemed more interested in punishment than justice."

Smiling slightly, he said "Thank you, Professor. I guess I'm glad you asked me here. I don't know how I could even begin to catch up. There's only three months left in the year. And OWLs." He hid a cringe at the word which reminded him of his murdered familiar.

"Perhaps you underestimated me slightly, Mr. Potter." She said, pleasantly "I have several workable options to discuss with you. Professor Moody was quite impressed with you. He is more than willing to work with you. Your Transfiguration work last year was well above average. Same in Charms. I note some irregularity with your Potions grade. Your classwork is always graded Poor, even Troll. Yet you seem to do well in exams. Can you shed any light?"

Harry repressed a disgusted snort and answered "Snape."

"Professor Snape" she said with a hint of rebuke "has been a teacher here for several years. Without seeming to disparage a colleague, I am aware that… Let me rephrase. My teaching career includes what is unofficially referred to as the Marauder Era. Certain events have revealed to you the identities of those individuals. Yes?"

Harry nodded.

"And perhaps you know that they did not get along with certain other individuals?" it might have been phrased as a question.

Harry again nodded and replied "Yes, Ma'am. But I really don't see what that has to do with me. All of that happened before I was born."

"I must set that aside, Mr. Potter." She said, side-stepping the topic "Tell me, have you thought of a career?"

Harry scratched his head and said "Well, Professor Moody thought I could go in for Auror. But, I don't know. I love flying. Maybe Quidditch."

"NEWTs in Potions is mandatory for being an Auror. Something to consider in your dealings with Professor Snape." The glare she received in return was rather disturbing "Right, Mr. Potter, I realize you are still recovering and I will take that into account. Professors have the authority in this school and-"

Harry interrupted her "Do you know the Draught of Living Death?"

"It has been some years, but yes, I am certain I could still brew it if needed." She answered, more out of surprise at the non sequitor. "What has that to do with our conversation?"

There was a time when that look would have shut him up but that was before prison "Do you remember when you learned about it?" he asked.

"Not specifically." She replied, more confused than before, and beginning to be annoyed "Certainly NEWT level. Perhaps sixth year. Seriously let us get back on track."

"Then, Professor, can you explain why Snape asked me about it on my first day of school?" he asked.

Feeling out of her comfort zone, McGonagall redirected the discussion "Alright, Mr. Potter" she said "We need to discuss what happened in the Great Hall."

"Good idea, Professor." Said Harry "And I've had quite enough getting punished for something I didn't do. Snape took seventy points and gave me three weeks detention for attacking Malfoy. He wasn't even in the room when it happened. And it was actually Granger."

The Head of Gryffindor's eyebrows disappeared under her hat. There was a whole list of concerns in that statement. She was going to have to take up the matter at the top levels of Hogwarts management. Going head to head with Severus was never fun, nor could she count on her boss's support even when she was right. On a different level was the matter of Harry's casual handing over of one of his closest friends. She quite remembered the string of garbage that three first years fed her in relation to a certain troll incident. "I shall look into the matter, Potter." She promised without really promising anything "Meanwhile let us discuss your education. I don't believe you will be able to sit your OWL exams in June. It is only three months away. However, every one of your professors is willing to put in the extra time with you privately to bring you up to speed. My primary plan would have you taking your OWLs in early August. That gives you sufficient time to prepare. And the Ministry, adequate time to grade prior to the beginning of Sixth Year. We would have to focus more directly on actual test material rather than a real education, however the rest can be done more fully during the next year."

"Works" said Harry with a nod "But, I wonder, if it wouldn't help free some time if I dropped a couple classes. All Professor Trelawney wants is death predictions and Care of Magical Creatures doesn't seem all that important anymore."

McGonagall considered the suggestion and said "There is a benefit there, Potter. You would have five extra hours per week. If you put that time to good use. I am normally reluctant to give a student such free time. How serious are you, Potter?"

"I'd like to have the option of being an Auror, Professor." said Harry "Plus, I keep running into Voldemort. I'd better know how to protect myself. Actually, I think I'd like to pick up on Runes and Arithmancy next year."

The Professor nodded "Alright. I think we can work on a plan. Take your current classes, minus Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. I suggest focusing your attention on one subject per day. And as much as I know students love quizzes, I think it would be a wise way to monitor your progress."

"Yes, Professor" said Harry with a sour chuckle "But, I don't want them getting in the way of studying. Could I do them Saturday or Sunday?"

She couldn't keep an expression of pleasure off her face "Few are willing to put weekends on the line." She said "I hope this works out, Mr. Potter. And, just don't overdo it."

x x x x x

"The one bloody day to oversleep!" Susan Bones was complaining.

Her friend laughed at her "You didn't oversleep you goof! Of course you could've put that Muggle fiction book down a little earlier."

"I'd just got to the good part, Han." The redhead countered.

Hannah laughed "You were on page 300 out of a 500 page book. And you didn't have to finish it last night. So did Captain Kook keep the universe safe for Muggles everywhere, again? That is how it ended, wasn't it?"

"It's Kirk. And yes. And that's not the point either." Said Susan.

The blond girl leaned into her ear and whispered "Don't you think your real hero would get jealous?"

"BAHHHH!" Susan protested. She pushed her friend and threw a tickle hex at her.

That was the scene that Ginny Weasley witnessed as she, rather accidentally came upon them by the Hogwarts Lake. She laughed as Susan spun through the air and landed with a sploosh She couldn't help laughing. And since she exposed her presence she applauded as well. "Beautiful dive!" she yelled.

"A drying spell if you don't mind." Susan spat water on the ground.

Ginny obliged and added "Well, I have to admit I felt a bit jealous when I started wandering around. But this made it all worth it."

"Huh?" came from the two Hufflepuffs.

Ginny just shrugged, and asked "Just what did you do that got Harry all hot and bothered?"

"Huh?" came again from the two Hufflepuffs in an echo effect.

Ginny quickly told them the events in the Great Hall. To which the other two acknowledged they had already heard. "Well the part you didn't hear was just before he went into McGonagall's office. He told me, if I saw you to say he'd want to see you as soon as he could."

"Well, you did get him out of Azkaban." Hannah offered in a rather deadpanned tone.

Susan found herself blushing and muttered "Wellwekissed."

"When? Where? How?" Ginny quick-fire questioned.

Susan couldn't help grinning "It just happened." She said with a sigh "Kinda corny, too. We … he asked me to help him sit up. I did and we were nose to nose. And well, it was just two inches."

"Damn!" Ginny cursed "Shoulda done it myself!"

Susan looked alarmed "You don't mean you and Harry…?"

Ginny paused, she could've said yes, and was tempted to "No, just a wish. If it works out, great. You hurt him and I'll kick your arse all over this castle."

"Didn't know you needed another brother, Weasley." Hannah commented.

Ginny glared at her and but directed her comment at Susan "I take it back, Bones. Won't do a thing to you. I'll snog HIM all over the castle."

"Ron letting you snog?" asked a male voice from behind her.

Ginny jumped and squealed, then turned annoyed "I need no one's permission. Especially … _Harry_!" Her face turned bright red. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Hard to make noise in a floating chair." He replied lightly "I'm your friend, not your brother. I just know how Ron thinks."

Ginny snorted "He doesn't, you mean."

"No comment. " said Harry "So what's going on between my two favorite girls?"

Hannah said "Hmpf… didn't know you cared?"

"Oh sorry" Harry apologized.

Ginny laughed amusedly at his discomfort, and only added to it by leaning down and kissing him. At his shocked reaction she said "Don't think about it, Harry. I don't squeak and run away anymore. See ya later."

"I'm gonna go back to the hospital now." Said Harry, as he watched her leave "People are sane there. The only normal ones I've seen today are Snape and Malfoy."

Susan glanced at her friend and said "Why don't you see how Ginny's doing?"

"Ah." Hannah grunted "Well, bye." She noted with amusement that Harry's chair shifted a few feet away from her as she passed.

"Heard about Snape." Said Susan "What is it with that man?"

Harry shrugged and said "All I know his he hates me. I don't care anymore. And I'm not going to let him punish me for something I didn't do!"

"Ginny told us what happened." She said "Harry, he gave you detention."

Eyes hardening, he replied "McGonagall said she was going to argue it, but don't matter, not happening. Can we not talk about him?"

"Of course, Harry." Said Susan "I'm glad you're back."

Harry's face felt warm and he said "I owe it all to you. I'd still be in Azkaban."

"Well, well I made Harry Potter blush." She teased, gently "I told you before. I did it because it didn't make sense. You screaming Eternal Glory. That's exactly the opposite of every time you talked to the press. I also told you, Cedric's killer has to pay. That hasn't changed."

Harry replied with a tight smile "I like that fired up look in you. Susan, if there's anything I can do about it, Pettigrew will pay. He's the one that really betrayed my parents that night. And I will always remember that look on the miserable rat's face when he killed Cedric."

"Helluva way to become friends isn't it?" she asked.

Harry pushed himself out of his chair and stood next to her "I rather thought we became friends before that. And, I dunno, a bit more than friends." He silently cursed his weakness, that he couldn't pull her into a kiss. Instead he had to lean in and kiss her cheek.

"Miss Susan Bones! See you're looking after our Harry." Boomed a large voice.

Harry wasn't especially pleased at the interruption. He'd had things going quite his way. Nor, had he been looking forward to this. He withdrew, both emotionally into a shell and physically sat down again in his chair. "Professor." He said, distantly. And he didn't fully face him.

"Good to have you back, Harry. Place hasn't been the same without you." said Rubeus Hagrid.

Again in the same distant tone he replied "Thank you, Professor."

"What about this chair, Harry?" Hagrid asked.

Face blank, Harry replied "Azkaban is a hard place, sir."

"Know that, sure'nuff, I do." Hagrid acknowledged.

Still not looking at Hagrid, Harry said "You were there for a couple of weeks, sir. I was there for eight months, and got tortured on top of that. You don't know a thing. And the last thing I saw before going to prison was my first, best friend get strangled, sir."

"Can't tell you how sorry I am 'bout that." replied a sad Hagrid "And what's with all this formality? Thought we was friends."

Harry shrugged "Dementors, sir, make you remember all the worst things. And I remember what Diggory did to Hedwig. And I remember that you handed her over, sir."

"Oh that wasn't my fault, Harry." The giant man argued. "Dumbledore, he-"

Harry cut in "Well, I found out just how perfect, _Judge_ Dumbledore is. Didn't I?"

"Professor Dumbledore is a great man." Hagrid countered, loyally.

Harry turned the chair to face him directly and said "The difference between you and me is that Dumbledore got you out of Azkaban. He sent me there. And you handed Hedwig over to be killed. And I had to relive that memory about a hundred times a day. Is there something else? Sir?"

Hagrid's face fell. Several times he opened his mouth but nothing came out. Finally, he gave up trying and just lumbered away.

"If I hadn't seen the look on your face" said Susan "I might be angry with you. Harry, I'm sorry. But don't you think you could forgive him?"

Harry returned the hug she offered, then said, quite sadly "I really don't know. Someday maybe. Right now I can't even look at him without seeing … that. I don't know if it's even about forgiving."

"I underst…" she began, cutting herself off "Sorry, I was going to say I understand what you're going through. I don't. All I know is I hate seeing that devastated look on your face. How can I help?"

Harry held her hand and said "Thank you…again… Susan. But I feel pretty lousy. And maybe I … well … Would it be rude if I asked you to let me just feel lousy for a while?"

"Don't know about rude, Harry" She replied "but, that I think I understand." She released his hand and patted his cheek.

He pounded his fist on the arm of his chair as she left. Then after a curve in the hill back up to Hogwarts hid her from sight, he let out all his anger. The sound echoed to the far side of the lake.


	9. Chapter 9:Classes

**(a/n): **Thanx again for the reviews folks.

I can't especially argue with Harry seeming petty. But his last images of his friends came from being hauled off to prison. That's all that he had for 7 months. And I liked the notion in ZanyMuggle's review that pre-Azkaban Harry is dead. Post-Azkaban Harry might have the same face, walk, voice but is not the same person. I was writing that way without really having that clear a notion of it. In a way, I'd say even Harry doesn't know who new Harry is.

Some people, Harry will make peace with. That's Hermione's problem at the moment. She got a double whammy of Harry 'unexpectedly' having a problem with her and going against her cherished cause. It didn't help that he also altered his education plans, leaving her in the dark. I don't think he needs to forgive everyone to have a peaceful life (Voldemort notwithstanding) Those who are ultimately out will eventually realize it.

Amos was all set to pull everyone down with him. But, Lucius' move cut him off. After all, after supporting Harry who would believe he was actually in league with Diggory? And a few Galleons in the right place.

For now time to settle Harry back into school.

* * *

**9 – Classes**

"I would like to welcome Harry Potter back to school. Your first official class." announced Professor Sprout "In honor of the occasion, I think we could get your thoughts on this week's project. Rumor has it you have a passing familiarity with this particular plant."

The tops of the pots at each station vanished. As they did so, Harry looked at Ron and grinned. Even the semi-dimness the Herbology Professor put on the greenhouse was enough to make the dark plants cringe. Harry put a finger in and allowed the plant to wrap around it. He smirked as Draco, Crabbe and Goyle copied the action. "This is Devil's Snare." He explained "It's quite dangerous if you don't know how to handle it. At full size it could even kill you. Trouble Draco?"

"ERR! UHHN! LEGGO!" the Slytherin trio were desperately pulling at the plants, trying to free themselves.

Harry went on to say "There's a spell that should work, though if you lose your wand the best thing you can do is nothing."

The plants had tightened around Draco's wrists and was encircling Crabbe's neck. They weren't listening to anything Harry was saying.

"Devil's Snare likes dark gloomy places." He added, drawing his wand "A simple light spell will chase it away. _Lumos Solem_!" A small glowing yellow ball flashed into existence over Draco and his goons causing the plants to retreat into the pots, seeking shade.

Sprout applauded "Well done, Mr. Potter. Five points to Gryffindor for the explanation and ten for assisting your classmates who seemed to be getting in over their heads. Can you, for another five, resolve your own predicament?"

"Course, Professor." Harry grinned. He just simply and slowly slid his finger free.

Sprout nodded at him in delight and said "Very good! Everyone, let's look at page 274, chapter 18 of our texts Devil's Snare Uses and Pitfalls."

"Harry, we have Care of Magical Creatures next." Hermione said as class was letting out.

He barely spared her a glance, looked up at Susan and told her "See you at lunch." The chair floated off toward the Great Hall.

"Harry dropped COMC." Susan said, simply.

Hermione looked down the hallway just as the floating chair turned the corner "But he can't do that!" she complained "Plus what would Hagrid think?"

"I'm pretty sure he knows" replied Susan, but she refused to say more.

x x x x x

"Why did you drop Care of Magical Creatures?" asked Hermione.

Harry just ignored her. He was reading an early chapter of his Charms text. As Ron joined them and grabbed a ham & cheese sandwich, Harry asked "Hey Ron, isn't this that cleaning charm your Mum uses?"

"Yep." Ron grunted between bites.

Harry nodded thoughtfully and followed up "Sort of a sideways eight wand motion, right?"

Ron was chewing, so he gulped it down and said "Nah, more like three circles instead of two."

"Got it." Harry replied. Seeing Hannah and Susan enter, he maneuvered his chair away from the table and said "Excuse me, promise to keep."

In two days since his return, Hermione had been completely disregarded "Enough of this Harry Potter!" she exclaimed "Stop ignoring me!"

"Move your leg or lose it!" growled Harry, and in response his chair lurched back and surged forward.

She had little choice but to comply. Even still she wasn't fast enough, the chair hit her heel as it floated by "Why won't he talk to me?" she snarled.

"You probably haven't said anything he wants to hear." Ginny offered "Remember the last time you saw him before he went to Azkaban? You were on the stand saying he was guilty. And his first day out? Not even a _welcome back_, an _I'm sorry_. Nothing. You just started in on him about your latest cause."

Hermione looked over at her boyfriend and asked "Ronald, you do understand that I just told the truth as I saw it?"

"This isn't my fight." He held up his hands "All the way back to the trial, I told you I'm not gonna get involved. Harry is still my best friend. Work it out!"

Hermione huffed at him "And how do you explain him using M- that word?"

"I could answer that very easily." Ginny replied, coldly "But, I think you should get that answer from him. I think he's right. It doesn't compare to Azkaban. Get over it." She took a deep drink of pumpkin juice, picked up a sandwich and turned away.

x x x x x

Harry had been in the Great Hall from 10AM, through lunch. And he would have been quite happy sitting there right on until Charms. But it wasn't meant to be. Potions was not a class to be dropped. You couldn't drop it before completing Fifth Year, and he was sure he'd need it in future encounters with Voldemort.

**BANG **The door slammed open. Professor Snape was in a fine rage. The brat had publicly embarrassed him. And even more, in a Sunday meeting with the Head of Gryffindor who he did not recognize as his superior his punishment of Potter had been overruled.

"_You had no basis for your accusation, Severus." Minerva had said "Mr. Potter was quite correct in pointing out you were not a witness to the incident. I am cancelling the three weeks' detention and the seventy point deduction from Gryffindor."_

_He sneered at her "One week and twenty points was for his disrespect to me. I demand that stand!"_

"_Fruit of the poisoned tree. The second part would not have occurred without the false accusation." She countered "Nor do I consider defending oneself a matter of disrespect. I do consider the expression on your face one of disrespect. It is fortunate that you are no longer a student. Dismissed."_

"Weasley, you will partner with Goyle for the remainder of the term." He ordered "Let us see how you do without your know-it-all. Potter take Weasley's place." Minerva wasn't the only one to note the tension between her pets. Pairing the red-haired brat with an obvious failure was also well calculated.

Harry's face drooped. His dream setup had been with Susan. Not his girlfriend, but things were moving that way. He almost knew going in that probably wouldn't happen. The empty chair next to Goyle seemed where he should go and that notion was unpleasant. Though the back of the room had its advantages until he could turn in his floating chair. He waited until Ron was seated, exchanging rude looks with his new partner. Then he made his way to the 2nd row. It was hardly a smooth trip. The desks were just barely wide enough for it to pass. Naturally keeping perfectly straight was impossible so hitting one side or the other was inevitable.

"Now that we're all seated" the Potion Master said "let us proceed. Today, and for much of this week, so the more idiotic of you can get it right our focus will be on Wolfsbane. Who can tell me… without quoting from the text, Miss Granger… the purpose of the Wolfsbane Potion?"

Susan put up her hand and was called on "A werewolf turns completely animal during a full moon. Wolfsbane weakens that, less for some more for others. Allowing the human to have some control."

"I am not helpless, Hermione!" Harry whispered, harshly while Susan was answering "Gimme the damned wormweed! I can crush that while you slice the aconite."

She flinched and asked "Harry, can't I talk to you?"

"You do your part, I'll do mine." He shot back. He nudged her knee with his as the professor approached.

That hint, she took without question.

Nothing, of course, got past the Professor. Normally, Snape would have deducted points for disrupting his class. The discord was more than enough to satisfy him for the moment. He stalked his way around the class "Cut with the grain, Longbottom! With the grain!"

"Greasy haired git!" Ron muttered, forgetting his new partner.

Goyle stuck up his hand and reported "Professor, Weasley called you a bad name!"

"Thank you, Mr. Goyle for your noble honesty. Ten points to Slytherin. Mr. Weasley, three days detention and ten points from Gryffindor." Behind the professor's sneer was a near happy feeling. Let Minerva question that one!

Draco slapped Vincent's hand away and said "Crabbe! The ginger first!"

"Mister Malfoy, what color should the potion be at this stage?" asked Snape.

The favored pupil replied "Clear with a pinkish tinge, Professor. After adding the ginger a light brown."

"Five points to Slytherin for over-fulfilling my request, Mister Malfoy." Snape declared, he didn't even look in Harry's direction as he added "Now, I feel I have allowed this class to become too informal. Going forward when asking or answering a question we will use traditional forms. All of you will stand when addressing me."

Harry predicted under his breath "Bet the git calls on me next!"

"Watch it! Harry!"snapped Hermione as she poked him in the ribs.

Angrily, and at least as forcefully, he retaliated "Don't hit me again." He growled "Get back to work." He turned back, ignoring her hurt expression.

"Q-ui-et!" Snape drawled out as he passed by, though offered nothing further. He continued stalking around the room. He stopped in front of yet another Gryffindor and said "Sloppy work Mr. Thomas. Tell me, Miss Greengrass, since we cannot complete the potion today, what is the primary ingredient in this potion?"

The gorgeous Slytherin stood and replied "The Aconite, sir."

"Correct Miss Greengrass." He replied "And five points to Slytherin for following directions so well." She nodded and sat back down. Snape himself sat down at his desk and things were quiet for almost twenty minutes. Finally, the other shoe dropped "Potter! How can we suspend our potions until tomorrow?"

Harry replied "Just hold out the Aconite. Stop heating and cast a stasis spell."

"Would anyone care to tell me what is wrong with Potter's answer?" Snape asked of the class. He glanced around and paused on a couple of favorites. When Pansy raised her hand he said "Yes, Miss Parkinson?"

Pansy almost jumped to her feet and nearly shouted "Potter didn't stand!"

"I am inclined to forgo a punishment for that, as I am instituting a new class policy." He said, which drew surprised looks from all. Certainly disappointment from Draco. "Would you care to repeat your answer, properly, Potter?"

Harry answered "No."

"Excuse me?" demanded Snape, with his hardest glare "Let me rephrase. On your feet, Potter."

Hermione gave a warning glare that Harry ignored "Healer Yevlin, from St. Mungo's ordered this thing for me. I need it for at least another week." He countered. He frankly didn't care for the floating chair, but just now it was a real good moment for him. Surely the hated professor couldn't argue with a Healer.

"You are a liar, Potter." Snape ground out as he crossed the room. He stood menacingly over the student, glared at him and said "On your feet, now, Potter. That's an order."

Harry shook his head and said "What part of -No- don't you understand?. And I'm not a liar. I told you what happened the other day. And Professor McGonagall agreed, or she wouldn't have overturned the punishment you gave me."

"How dare you?" Snape snarled, furiously. He grabbed a hold of Harry's sleeve and pulled him up.

Harry tore himself out of the Potions professor's grip and stumbled, holding himself up against the bench. "You don't scare me anymore, Snivellus!" he said "After Azkaban and Voldem-"

The class gasped at the feared name of the Dark Lord. Snape, however, was focused on something quite different "Heard that from your precious mutt, did you Potter?" he demanded "Well, I have had quite enough of your disrespect. I'll see you expelled. Headmaster's office! NOW!"

"Huh? What're you talking about?" a confused Harry asked, he truly didn't know what he'd said. Nor, what had made the professor so angry. And before he knew it, he was facing Dumbledore.

The Potions Professor was concluding his speech "… and to top it off, he DARED - In my own classroom no less! To use that word his arrogant father constantly harassed me with. He learned it from either the mutt Black, or the werewolf."

"So, are you just going to sentence me like you did in July, Judge?" Harry snapped "Or do I get a side?"

They all blinked "Mr. Potter!" the Deputy Headmistress scolded "Kindly address the Headmaster appropriately."

"Nothing more appropriate than the last time I saw him in court." He shrugged.

Dumbledore offered a grandfatherly smile and said "Harry, surely you understand I was only following the law and enforcing the decision of the Wizengamot. How long can you hold that against me?"

"Fifty to life?" Harry retorted, not caring what any of the professors thought.

The Headmaster looked sad "For what it is worth, Harry, I am sorry. Although we cannot lose focus of the reason we are here. Professor Snape has accused you of quite a list of offences. Worst of which is, of course, assaulting a teacher."

"He didn't mention that he attacked me first." Harry pointed out "He pulled me out of this chair, for no good reason other that Malfoy probably whined at him. And even Malfoy knows I didn't touch him. That is when he's not lying."

Dumbledore sighed "Harry you cannot go around accusing your classmates like this."

"Why not?" asked Harry, giving a disgusted wave at the Potions Professor "He does it all the time."

"That brings us to the matter of disrespect to a teacher. Harry, I cannot have that at all. Whether it was Sirius or Remus who mentioned that name to you, he did you a considerable disservice. I forbid you from ever using it again." Dumbledore explained.

Harry looked rebellious for a moment, started to nod, then changed his mind again "How about he stops insult me and my parents, then?" he demanded.

"This is not a negotiation, Potter." Snape growled "This is your Headmaster giving an order. I further demand he apologize publicly for the insult."

Harry sniffed at him "That's another thing. Snape-"

"_Professor_ Snape" both McGonagall and Dumbledore corrected him about half a syllable apart.

Harry ranted "Just what I was saying. _He_ always calls me Potter. Why? Professor McGonagall adds _Mr_. All the professors do. He even uses it for Malfoy, Ron even, Susan. Five years I put up with it! My Father this! My Father that! My Mother-err."

"Your Mother?" asked Dumbledore, who knew in great depth the exact relationship between Severus and Lily "I am fairly certain Professor Snape would not make derogatory remarks towards your Mother."

McGonagall looked displeased, apparently piecing together that the Headmaster was aware things were being said about Harry's Father.

"He did." Harry said, desperately trying to dislodge a lost memory "And no one told me… I…I remember it. Snape call- he called her a Mudblood. And Mum, she cursed him and that's when she called him Snivellus. Can't get more… hehe… but it's pretty funny …hahahahaha! Go Mum!"

Snape paled, though Harry wouldn't have known why. Then came fury at the notion of being ridiculed. He surged forward, pulled his wand and drove it against the brat's cheek. A curse forming on his lips.

"_Severus_! _Stop_!" Dumbledore commanded. His tone simply froze the Potions Professor, though only for an instant.

Snape glared at the Headmaster then stormed out.

Dumbledore gave him a deeply disappointed look and said "Harry, Harry, Harry you have no idea of the real situation."

"Care to explain it to me, Judge?" asked Harry.

McGonagall snapped at him "Mind your tone!"

"Be still, Minerva." The Headmaster said "Harry has some justification for his anger toward me. No, Harry, that story is Professor Snape's to tell, should he choose. Regardless of that, you will treat Professor Snape with the proper respect."

Harry shrugged and said "Just as much as he's always treated me. And my Dad. Is there anything else, Judge?"

"Not just now, Harry." said Dumbledore, frustration evident in his voice "Undoubtedly we will be revisiting this issue during the rest of the semester. You may go."

x x x x x

Susan was in History of Magic while this was going on. She'd witnessed all of the upheaval in Potions and was wrapping up relating the story to her friend "… don't know where he got that word, Han, but you should've seen Snape's face. He wanted to kill Harry. Other weird things, too. Never heard of a talking dog, so I didn't get that at all."

"I'll bet he was an animagus." Hannah guessed "Remember my gran? She's a monkey."

Susan nodded "Yeah, I'll look it up. Only problem… How could Mr. Potter have told Harry something about Snape that he would remember today?"

"Oy vey!" exclaimed Hannah "Will you stop looking for mysteries!"

The spectral Professor Binns hushed them, then resumed his droning lecture.

Susan wasn't listening, thinking out loud she said "Maybe somehow he remembers something from his infancy."

"Hmmm… betcha wanna change his diapers." The blond girl commented.

The redhead blushed furiously and hissed "HANNAH!"

"Pay attention." Hannah said with parental authority "Professor's talking."

x x x x x

Dinner time. They could finally relax. Rumor had raced around the school. And like with any other word of mouth, the story grew beyond reason. The two extremes were Harry killed Snape, or Snape killed Harry. When they both appeared, the entire student body groaned. Although, you can pick your reason for disappointment.

"Where did you get that name from Harry?" a practically bouncing Seamus Finnegan exclaimed "Snape nearly popped a blood vessel!"

As Harry saw it, _he_ was forbidden from using Snivellus, that didn't stop him from _talking about it_. "Well, to tell the truth" he said to a fair sized group of Gryffindors "I can't say exactly how it happened. But my Mum used it."

"YAY FOR LILY POTTER!" Ron called out. And Harry was all too pleased to cheer along with that.

While going through classes, Hermione had been thinking. She tried to see things from the point of view everyone else seemed to see. For the past nine months, Ron would absolutely close up when she tried to convince him Harry was guilty. They'd had two screaming fights about it. Afterward, if she brought him up, he would stop talking. If she persisted, he would walk out of the room. Now, faced with an innocent Harry, she had thought things would just be normal again. She had failed utterly to consider what he had gone through in Azkaban. The Weasleys had never doubted. A stranger had proven his innocence. Against her desire to follow the rules, she went along and clapped. During that, she caught his attention and said "Harry, that means you're remembering things from when you were very young. But if you've only got part, there must be a way to get the rest."

"Got just the thing, Harry!" Susan came bouncing over excitedly "I figured you got some baby memories. We can use a pensieve, just like I did to get you out!"

Harry was overjoyed. He grabbed her waist, pulled her into his chair and kissed her, fully. Becoming aware of the hoots and catcalls, he released her face and said "Err… got a bit carried away there."

"I find it quite acceptable, sir." She replied with a mock-pompous flick of her hair.

As Susan and Harry left the Great Hall… dinner, and incidentally, Hermione, forgotten… Ginny commented a bit maliciously "You know what she has that you don't? Huh? His trust."

"Gin!" Ron scolded his sister, as Hermione looked at her with a heartbroken expression "Don't worry. He'll remember that you tried. If he doesn't I'll remind him."

Hermione gave a teary smile and started crying.

"Happy now?" he demanded as he rubbed her back and glared at Ginny.

She looked him square in the eye and admitted "Not really, no. But I'm not sorry either."

"Poor little Mudblood!" Draco Malfoy called from across the Slytherin Table. "Lost her Scarhead!"

While she was willing to criticize her, Ginny wasn't about to let that stand "Bugger off Malfoy!" she shot back.

"Mind your own business, Weaslette!" shouted Pansy Parkinson.

Ginny yanked out her wand and yelled "_Chiroptera mucus_!"

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the Slytherin girl screamed. Four Ugly green things came out of her nostrils, spread their oozing wings and started flying… in opposing directions. Her suffering lasted only twelve seconds.

Headmaster Dumbledore's wand glowed red for a moment, no one heard a spell. But Pansy was suddenly freed and fell to the marble floor. "Mister Malfoy, that will be five points from Slytherin, for foul language. Likewise for you Miss Parkinson. Miss Weasley, I'm giving you five points for defending a Housemate. However, a physical attack is an inappropriate response to a verbal remark that will be twenty-five points from Gryffindor and a week's detention to be served with Professor Snape."

"Coulda been worse." Ginny said to her brother.

And he smiled at her and said "Thanks Gin."

"I don't care that we're in last place!" Seamus Finnegan said delightedly. He gave Ginny's shoulder a celebratory shake, winked at her, and added "Great job!" Many nearby Gryffindors agreed, although it was carefully muted in the presence of most of the Professors.

x x x x x

Susan had led Harry through the Castle, to the Hufflepuff Common Room "Diggory Hero Cedric" she said to gain entry, then offered an apologetic look to Harry.

"S'alright, Sue" said Harry in reply "I got nothing against Cedric. I really liked the guy. His father is different." He was left alone while she went to retrieve the portable pensieve from her room. The drapes were gold with black trim. The room itself was similar to Gryffindor's. The colors, however, matched the drapes. The furniture had a different feel for what he was used to. Slytherin seemed to have a caste system to it. A luxury, middle and low class sections. Gryffindor's seemed to lean toward general relaxation. The Hufflepuff Common Room felt, to Harry, like a classroom.

Susan returned from the Girls' dorm with an ornate bowl. It was just large enough to need two hands to manage and contained about a gallon of what looked like water.

"A lot smaller than the one Dumbledore uses." Harry commented. He admired the quality of it.

Susan replied "He probably uses one of the big, first pensieves. These are used by the DMLE in-"

"Wonder why I didn't get the chance!" snapped Harry. He apologized to her "Didn't mean to take it out on you. So what do we do? Just jump in?"

Susan rolled her eyes at him "No, this one isn't nearly big enough for that. Take out your wand and put the tip to your temple. You should focus on your earliest memories. And, much as I know you love him, Professor Snape."

"Joy" he said, sarcastically.

She giggled a bit and explained "Your wand will draw the memory out, and you can drop it in the bowl. That is, assuming there's anything there in the first place."

"Very funny." He retorted "Remind me to hex you later."

Susan glared at him and countered "You're supposed to be concentrating, aren't you?" And almost as soon as he closed his eyes, she saw his wand glow. She ordered "Now… slowly … just like pulling on a rope… that's it … and, touch your wand to the bowl."

"Looks like a silver worm." Harry observed, with amusement.

Her face scrunched up and she protested "Harry! That's gross!"

"Hahaha" he laughed. The sensation was even more enjoyable given how rarely he had done it for months "Right. Next step?"

She held up her hand and ordered "Hand. And in we go."

x x x x x

Harry found himself standing and completely healthy. He squatted and bounced up, then he did it again. "I might just stay here." He said.

"Give it a half hour and you'll have a glaring headache." Susan warned.

Harry ignored her, because just to the other side was Lily Potter. The young, red-haired woman looked carefree. She was smiling as she walked. He couldn't resist reaching out to touch her face. Naturally, his hand merely passed through, leaving him disappointed.

"Fond of redheads?" asked Susan, lightly "Lucky me. Besides, I think she already has a date."

Harry's eyes followed the direction of her gaze. Awed, he knelt down to study his few months old self. Probably the most remarkable part to him, was the completely smooth forehead. There wasn't even a hint of the lightning bolt scar on the infant.

"You were really cute." Said Susan, admiringly.

He looked up at her, winked and asked "Was?"

"_HARRY_!" _came a sudden, panicked shout. It came from the fearful mother._

The teenaged Harry, and Susan turned and followed her gaze.

_Lily Potter, tearing after her wayward baby, bags of groceries scattered in her wake. She whipped out her wand and yelled "IMPEDIMENTA!"_

"Merlin! She missed!" Susan gasped. She clutched teenaged Harry's arm in fear as the baby coach kept rolling. Straight towards an intersection. Automatically, the pair set off in pursuit.

_The out of control coach was stopped. Not by any spell or other such magical event. But by a human body getting in the way. Infant Harry was giggling hysterically and yelling "AGEN! AGEN!"_

"_Potter's brat!" an outraged youth growled. The coach had dug into his side, causing considerable pain._

_His three unpleasant looking companions laughed cruelly. One, fully aware of the situation from Hogwarts taunted "Still saving Mudbloods, Snape!"_

"_Never!" countered the injured Severus. He righted himself, then angrily yanked baby Harry from his coach._

Teenage Harry was livid, his face would do Vernon Dursley proud "PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" he roared. Again, instinct led him wrong, all his rage was useless. He went clean through the younger version of the Potions Professor. Still out of control, he swung fists to no effect.

"Pause!" ordered Susan. She turned to him and said "Remember, this happened a long time ago. You can't change any of it, Harry. And you can only understand by watching it. Now, resume."

_Baby Harry wasn't having fun anymore. This man didn't know how to hold him right, like Mummy and Daddy did. His fist was just wrapped in the baby clothes. "Ba'man!" he declared "Down!"_

"_Brat!" snarled Severus, bringing him nose to nose "Just like your father!" _

_Baby Harry swung his chubby arm, slapping Snape on the side of the head. Then, looked at his hand and cried "EWWW! MUMMMYYYYYY!"_

"_Drop the brat, Snape!"_

That voice, if not quite the face, teenage Harry recognized. It was a younger, with short hair, but still mature Lucius Malfoy. That was when Lily Potter arrived on the scene.

"_Harm my son … no matter what we used to be… I'll kill you." She whispered, it kept her from screaming._

_Snape cringed under the threat, worse that it came from someone who used to be a friend. It twisted into hate "Have your brat. Mudblood!" he snarled. He threw Baby Harry as hard as he could._

"_Accio Harry!" came from a black uniformed James "You are too young to be flying on your own, Little Man."_

_Baby Harry laughed and shouted "Daddy!"_

_"Lils... I'm sorry..." the young Severus said faintly as the full impact of what he'd done hit him. He was ghost white and stammering "I-I-I-"_

_Seeing her son safe, Lily turned on her former... (_Harry did not know what his mother was to Snape_) ...and shouted, angrily. "Never come near me again, Snivellus! _Chiroptera mucus!"

Susan and Harry watched, in great amusement, as the young Severus was dragged this way and that by giant yellow/green bats of ooze. Some of the gunk splattered directly toward the pair. Specifically right into Susan's face. She instinctively threw up her arms, but of course it went straight through her. "Your Mum was gross." Susan protested.

"Hahaha!" laughed Harry. He wiped at her cheeks and showed her nothing was on his fingers "You told me this was just a memory."

_Abruptly, the scene turned all grey and washed out. Sound faded._

"Hey!" Harry objected when he found himself back in the Hufflepuff Common Room, confined to his floating chair again "What happened!"

Susan casually tossed his words back at him "Just a memory...remember… anyway, last thing I saw was Baby you sucking his thumb and falling asleep."

"So me falling asleep ended the memory." Harry concluded, nodding "Well that makes sense. And don't you go telling about me sucking my thumb!"

She threw her head back, laughing "Blackmail material!" then she turned serious "If you want my opinion, it'd be a bigger embarrassment to Snape than you. Babies are supposed to suck their thumbs. Grown ups, especially Professors, aren't supposed to go around hurting kids. In fact I wonder if there isn't a crime there. It's up to you, but I'd show it to everyone I could."

x x x x x

"This is more than I ever made at The Ministry!" a shocked Arthur Weasley exclaimed, looking at the Gringotts transfer document.

Amelia Bones subtly ignored the reaction "As House Potter sees it, you made Us a great deal of money. It is only fair for you to have a share in the profits. Five percent is reasonable and fair. Naturally, I did deduct the amount you spent in improvements to The Burrow."

"Harry understands we only did that for appearance, doesn't he?" asked a worried Molly.

Amelia offered a comforting smile "You acted with the best of intentions. And, especially considering your two youngest supporting him during the trial."

"Arthur, we could do so much with this." Molly breathed "We can easily pay for the rest of Ronald and Ginny's educations. But, I just don't know."

"I assure you both" Amelia said "Although I could do this without Harry's approval, or even knowledge, I did not. In fact, he proposed higher amounts. Rather, I think a longer term relationship is to our mutual benefit. Your bottom line was remarkable, even for this year where Galleons just seemed to reproduce on their own. House Potter would like to increase the funds you manage to a full ten million Galleons. At year's end five percent of the profit will be your management fee. On behalf of House Bones, I wish to match that investment under the same terms. I have documents prepared for your signatures."

Molly half swooned in her seat, and Arthur said "I think we should talk about it first. This would be a huge change for all my family."

"Arthur, you have been in my department all your career." said Amelia, with a grin "You know how hard it is to advance from where you are now. But, I understand, think it over for a few days. Regardless, the payment from House Potter is yours."

At that moment, Amelia's secretary entered and said "Fred and George Weasley are here to see you, Director. And I've received a report from Floo Central that Jessica Diggory just arrived here, she is currently in her husband's office. It also says she has her children with her. I can assume that means they'll be here."

"Very well, Julie" replied Amelia "Send in Fred and George, then I want you to remove all the amenities from the outer office. Chairs can stay, but other than that, no courtesy. No pastry, no coffee, no tea. If they get impatient remind Amos it isn't wise to irritate a Director."


	10. Chapter 10: Mercy

(a/n): Appreciate the reviews as always.

Deputy Headmistress has to be more than just a title. Overruling a punishment would be one (probably rarely used) power. But in the face of overwhelming evidence. And Dumbledore somehow believes that it's Harry's responsibility to 'mend the problem' between himself and Snape. Harry walked into Hogwarts clueless. Maybe James did bully Snape, but maybe Snape did something even earlier. JKR doesn't say, and Harry shouldn't be held responsible for those events anyway. Perhaps, post 10/31/81, Snape imagined comforting a grieving Lily on the deaths of her son and husband. Then marrying her. Not especially rational, but seems probable. What bothers him the most is Harry was intimidated. But, after Azkaban, Harry won't take it.

The memory came from a couple of questions. What finally pushed young Severus into Voldemort's camp? Why would a Purebloodist like Lucius make a Halfblood Draco's Godfather? So it connects the two. BJH I have to admit until I read your review I didn't realize the similarity. I think punish the innocent has been Dumbledore's theme, all the way back to Tom. He might have come out better if he'd spent some time scrubbing the toilets.

Why is this next chapter named mercy? Especially since the word only actually appears the one time. It's asked for. Negotiated for. Referred to. Actually demanded. And one character suddenly wondering if it's needed.

* * *

**10 – Mercy**

Lord Voldemort was less than pleased with what his spies were telling him. True, Potter seemed to have distanced himself from the Old Man. But the victimized boy hero had won popular support in the Wizengamot. And, though he thought it unimportant, among the common people. He turned from the window of his throne room, formerly Lucius Malfoy's master bedroom and said "Report, Severus."

"My Lord" the Potion Professor replied "the brat is worse than ever. Acting like he owns the place. Defying his superiors."

Voldemort cut in, coldly amused "You mean yourself, of course. As he done anything potentially threatening?"

"All he does is complain about the unfairness of his life." Snape answered "As if the worst thing is to be in Azkaban."

Voldemort smiled "My friends, the Dementors, can be difficult to be around. That the boy is still sane is somewhat impressive. I am told Bella's mind has broken."

"If I might be so bold, Master" Snape offered "Bella has been imprisoned for twelve years. Potter just a few months. I do not think they compare."

The Dark Lord's lip curled, which his minions recognized as a look of displeasure. He drew his wand and smoothly pointed it at the bowed Snape and yelled "_CRUCIO_!" and while he suffered ordered "Severus, your main effort will be learn about Potter's stay in Azkaban. What weaknesses does he have now? I recall young Draco is in the same year. He should be useful in gathering intelligence."

"Yes My Lord." Replied Snape. The Dark Lord had given an order. The fact that the two boys were mortal enemies didn't matter.

x x x x x

Amelia Bones welcomed Fred and George Weasley in casually enough. Which, only heightened the young men's nervousness. Nor, did their parents' presence do any good.

"Morning Madam Bones…"

"…ma'am what can we do for you?"

"Well, your business has not broken any laws, yet, as such." She said with a touch of menace.

Arthur broke in "If I may-"

"No, sir, you may not." She cut him off with a glance "Tell me, gentlemen, have you been following the news? Specifically related to Harry Potter?"

They looked at each other, nodded and said "Oh yes…"

"…even had a sale to celebrate."

She raised an eyebrow "So you believed that he was innocent?"

"It was Susan who proved him innocent." George pointed out.

Amelia held up a hand, which silenced Fred "That wasn't the question I asked. Please don't dissemble, it would only annoy me."

"Harry might stick his nose…"

"…where it doesn't belong."

"Get our brother into trouble…"

"…but he gets him out, too."

They both shook their heads "But, a murderer?" Said Fred "Never."

"Do I believe you?" Amelia wondered "Yes I think I do. I can assume you are aware of the source of funding for your store?"

Arthur raised his hand, looked nervously at his wife and said "Umm… Amelia… it didn't exactly… err … that is to say."

"Dad pranked Mum!" exclaimed Fred. George fell out of his chair laughing.

Amelia allowed it for about a minute then ordered "Back in your chair, Mr. Weasley! 2500 Galleons is no laughing matter."

"That was my decision." Said Arthur "You shouldn't punish the boys for that."

Amelia countered "Your boys are adults, fully responsible for their actions. House Potter has a right to demand an accounting for how those funds have been used."

"We hired our … cousin, isn't it, Mum … he can account for every Knut." George replied "Us, we're all the invention in the company. We both signed a letter, divides WWW 2/3 to us; 1/3 to Harry. It's kept in our vault at Gringotts."

Behind her bland expression, Amelia was actually pleased. They were being fair. But, she wasn't ready to let them off the hook "So Harry supplies all the funding, assumes all the risk, for only 1/3 of the profits?"

"We invent everything…"

"… actually work in the store."

"Could we, perhaps…"

"…discuss this with Harry?"

Amelia's eyes hardened "Harry is not the Head of House Potter." She said "Until he comes of age, I am. Any business dealings, you discuss with me. Clear?"

They both gulped and said "Yes, ma'am."

"Get your financial statements, and I will review them" she said "Tell me, how likely are you to expand?"

The twins put their heads together and whispered. George answered "Just now, we're filling up what we have. Maybe in a year or two."

"You should know the location you occupy used to be owned by a company owned by House Diggory." She said "It is now owned by House Potter. If you plan to expand in Hogsmeade, the property on Gryffindor Ln. is owned by the Malfoys. However, House Bones owns the property on Hogwarts St. If you plan on Diagon Alley, both Bones and Potter own buildings there. I expect you will consult with me first."

"So then…" they wanted to know

"… you're not wanting us to repay the money."

Amelia shook her head and replied "That would be stupid. Although, I might have, had I believed you were lying about your belief in Harry. I expect you will overtake Zonko's in a few years. About the ownership breakdown, I'll want to see the financials before I agree."

x x x x x

"Ginny, hi." Said Harry "It's a wonderful Saturday." He watched her walk down the stairs to the Gryffindor Girls' Dorm.

She grinned at him. "Nice to see you on your feet."

"Good riddance to that stupid chair." He said "I am not sitting down all weekend."

She laughed and quipped "Then I look forward to watching you fall asleep. What'cha got there?"

"Susan's pensieve" he answered "Not a big, fancy one like Dumbledore's. Only one memory here."

Ginny knew about pensieves. Her father told her that there used to be a Weasley Family one, but it had been sold long before he was born to get the family out of debt. These mini ones were less expensive, but they really only had limited use. In fact, they were mainly used by the DLME. That the Hufflepuff girl allowed him such a personal item said a lot that disappointed Ginny. All she could summon up was an "Oh."

"She thinks I should show everyone the memory" explained Harry "but it's embarrassing."

Ginny asked "It's your memory in there?"

"Uh-huh" he replied "wanna see?"

Curiosity flooded her, but she shook her head "Err… I don't think so … I don't want to-"

"Please, Ginny" he requested "only you and Ron, beside her, believed in me. So I trust you'll give me an honest answer."

She blushed, and repressed the desire to curse him for having that effect on her "I don't know, Harry" she said "Memories are personal."

"It's important, please" he insisted "Susan thinks I should show it around. But I really don't get why." And barely giving her half a chance to think, he pushed her in.

Minutes later, tossed back out onto the Gryffindor Common Room floor, Ginny yelled "That rat-bastard!"

"That's about what Susan said." Harry offered as he helped her up. "Sorry about pushing you like that."

Ginny ranted and stomped around for a few minutes. A pair of First Years yelped in terror and fled, making her aware of her surroundings. She buried her face in her hands and groaned "Oh Merlin! McGonagall's gonna have my head!"

"Well if you're planning to die, at least have a good breakfast." Harry quipped. Azkaban had made everything else less scary.

She looked shocked for an instant, then said "By all means, walk me down?"

"Of course," he quipped, and offered an elbow for her to take "So do you love Snivellus?"

Ginny made a disgusted face and snorted "Yeah, right! But, now … boy learned something… never knew where Bill learned the Bat-Bogey hex. We're going to have words. Anyway, yeah, Susan's right- anyone that would do that to a baby … grrr!"

"Guess I will then." Harry decided as they headed off to the Great Hall.

x x x x x

Hannah Abbott tapped her friend on the shoulder and asked "You sure you don't have competition?"

"Harry and I haven't even dated yet." Susan countered. But she felt a pang as her eyes found Harry and Ginny walking in together. _Jeal_ – she refused to mentally finish the word - spiked when she saw her squeeze his arm. Then they parted, her toward the Gryffindor Table, Colin …uhh… Ceffy? Was it?, and him this way.

Then, he was looking down at her, asking "Got room for me?"

"No, Potter, we don't." a hostile Justin Finch-Fletchley answered. There had been more than ample room between him and Susan, however as he spoke he spread his legs drastically reducing the space. As far as he was concerned, Harry was just as guilty for the insults he suffered as the Weasleys who made them. "Now bugger off!"

Susan glared at him, but Harry held out a hand and asked "Remember Lockhart? Second Year? _Serpensortia_? Plenty of room by the Firsties."

The large Hufflepuff stood and loomed over him.

"Why thank you, Justin." Harry said, carelessly. He sat next to Susan and ignored him. Especially when she kissed him. Vastly pleased, he asked "What was that for?"

She replied with a sappy grin and "A few things, but not starting a fight. I think you scared him." She flashed a '_told you so_' look at Hannah.

"Oops." He said. Picking up the knife and fork in front of him, he cut into the slab of ham that appeared and took a bite. "And you were right. Ginny saw it, thinks it's a good idea, too."

x x x x x

Amos Diggory was getting irritated. Him, and his wife, and their little girls, had been kept sitting there for the last thirty-two minutes. The fact that they showed up some twenty-five minutes early did not enter into his calculations. And _that_ was the fourth time he'd heard laughing from behind the door. Impatiently, he asked "She does know we're here?"

"Yes, Amos" replied Julie. She was strongly sympathetic to the man who'd lost his only son. But he was beginning to get on her nerves.

Jessica Diggory (nee Edgecomb) was bouncing both of their daughters in her lap. She was seriously contemplating some kind of separation from her husband. He had dug himself a deep hole and dragged her in with him. "Amos!" she demanded "Get over here and take one!"

"Yes dear" he replied in a henpecked voice. He turned back to the secretary and said "You'd think there would be something to drink."

That did it! But Julie turned on the sweet voice "So sorry, a bit of remodeling going on. You'd have to go to the atrium."

Amos glared at the closed door with Amelia's name on it as yet another bit of laughter was heard. His Ministry salary was just barely paying the rent and food. They'd only been allowed a couple sets of robes each and all the baby clothes when they were expelled from 'their' home by Potter. They borrowed money from his wife's family to buy second hand furniture.

Finally, the door opened "- Arthur, Molly I hope to hear from you soon." Amelia was saying. Then, more sternly, to Fred and George "And I expect those documents so I can make a proper decision."

"Friendly with them!" Amos said in a resentful undertone.

Molly didn't even notice. She immediately cooed over the babies "They're just adorable! You need anything, dear, anything at all, you just let me know. Our baby things are well used, but sturdy."

"Weasley." Amos said, coldly, to Arthur.

A long term friend and colleague addressing him like that stung. But he refused to let it show and replied "Diggory. Molly, boys, come along."

"This is not Ministry business." Said Amelia as soon as they were settled "A word of caution, though. After your display in front of the Wizengamot, I am faster than both of you. You do not want to leave orphans."

Mrs. Diggory, slowly, and with her fist covering her wand tip, placed it on Amelia's desk.

"Thank you" Amelia said, acknowledging the gesture. When Amos sat coldly unresponsive, she added "Just so you understand. I am representing Potter interests. To that extent, we are enemies."

He glared at her angrily and said "You made that abundantly clear at the Wizengamot last week, Amelia."

"Address me as Regent Potter!" she snapped "And don't blame your situation on me. I doubt Harry would have been quite so vindictive if you had just left well enough alone. But nooooo, you had to go kill his Familiar right in front of him. And torment him in Azkaban."

Amos gave a contemptuous snort, despite a warning look from Jessica, and said "You should've taught that brat of yours her place!"

"I taught Susan the difference between right and wrong." Amelia countered coldly "And what happened to Harry was dead wrong. But, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't even have you here now."

This time, Jessica overrode her husband, she asked "And exactly are we doing here, Regent? What more could be done to us?"

"Truthfully, quite a bit." Answered Amelia "Amos bribed Aurors. That's a serious offense. Multiple assaults on Harry Potter. There's a good chance I could make an attempted murder charge stick. Perhaps Amos would like Harry's old cell?"

Amos was half out of his chair, but Jessica stopped him by plopping both babies in his lap "Right, Regent" she said "You have never been a woman to kick someone when they're down. So, just what is being offered? And what is needed from us?"

"You should listen to your wife more." Amelia said with a cold stare "House Potter is prepared to back Amos not being charged. In exchange you will identify every Auror that was paid a bribe. As you can imagine, my position here will smooth that along. Further, and you have Susan to thank for this - remember that the next time you refer to her as a brat, Amos - House Potter is prepared to fully fund Stacey's and Melissa's Hogwarts education. Or, an equal Muggle one, if either or both should turn out to be Squibs."

Amos frowned, "Least the little snot could do."

"Cut it!" ordered Jessica. Then she addressed Amelia "That would be most appreciated. It has been our number one concern lately. What are your terms?"

Amelia was rather pleased discussing this with her. Amos was barely semi-sane in her opinion "I have a general outline in mind" she said "One would be, if you end up arranging marriages, House Potter has the right to veto it if it is against Potter interests. Also, an Unbreakable Oath to never threaten Harry, or any of his family, would be in order. That from both of you, now, and your daughters when they are old enough. Harry might have other conditions in mind."

"You're taking orders from a child?" Amos snorted.

Amelia shrugged "It is Potter money. While I will have to sign off on the deal, Harry will have to live with it long into his majority. So, do we have a framework for negotiation? Or aren't you interested?"

"I can't believe you're so heartless!" Amos protested "You could help us, yourself!"

Flatly, bluntly, she replied "Not an option. I refuse to involve the Bones Family in this affair. As for heartless? Consider that you still owe House Potter over fifty million Galleons. Susan mentioned that Harry could force a marriage as payment. And that still isn't the worst scenario for your daughters."

"YES!" Jessica shouted, fear tensing her body "We can discuss the matter!"

For the first time since the meeting began, Amelia smiled and exclaimed "Excellent! Now, allowing for school schedules it may be a week or so. I shall have our full terms by Sunday next."

"We do have a few backup plans." Jessica commented "There's the scholarship, for instance."

Amelia was unaware of such a thing. But, she had hardly gone through a tenth of what House Potter had its hands in. She recognized a negotiating tactic when she heard one and countered "And you don't think the Potter Regent has an influence there? Diggory, Jess, a pleasant day to you both."

x x x x x

Word spread quickly about the memory. In a week, over a hundred students had used Susan's mini-pensieve to see Professor Snape throw infant Harry into a busy intersection. No one allowed a teacher to see them with it. But word that something was being passed around did get to the staff. A First Year Gryffindor passing it to a Yearmate in Ravenclaw in a corridor finally led to its confiscation by Slytherin Prefect Draco Malfoy.

"Mudbloods shouldn't have such valuable magical items. Two days detention each. Now beat it!" He sneered at them. Draco then had to sit through McGonagall's Transfiguration class before getting to see it. History of Magic was easy to skip. He came out of the pensieve cackling madly. Then ran off to his Head of House. The blond boy's only regret was being unable to figure out how to report this without giving up the pensieve itself.

x x x x x

At almost the same time, in an entirely different corridor. Harry was making a new enemy. It started out pleasantly enough.

"I wanted to apologize to you, Harry." Cho Chang said "You know, for thinking the worst of you."

To which, Harry shrugged "You weren't alone. And you had more reason than most."

"I was hoping you'd want to talk to me." She said in a suggestive tone.

Last year Harry would've loved to be this close to the pretty Chinese girl. Though he probably would've drooled all over himself, and babbled like an idiot. But, now, he felt like she was invading his space. He took a step back and asked "About, what?"

"This and that." Her voice became sultry. She encircled his shoulders, got on her toes and kissed his chin.

Something that was bothering him suddenly clicked. He yanked her arms away and accused "You and your friends attacked Ginny Weasley on the train."

"Stupid little redhead." Cho said dismissively, and closed in again.

Harry blocked her, none too gently and said "I happen to like redheads. Sue's one. And so was my Mum. If you're just gonna insult Ginny, then shove off."

"Fine then." She said, her face taking on a nasty expression "We can do it that way. I want to know exactly what happened that night."

He suddenly really did not like her. An illusion of Amos Diggory appeared before his eyes and blended with Cho's features. Sickened, he said "Read about it in the papers."

"I'm a Prefect, Potter!" she snarled "You'll answer me or do detention with Flitwick."

"Apologize to Ginny and I'll think about it." Harry countered

Cho spat "Forget it! And that's a week of detention!"

"Don't even think about going for your wand." He said. And he just stood there, facing her, silently, in a defensive posture. The one he'd used more than once against Aurors in Azkaban. It did not work for long, especially after he was starved. But he was healthy and normal weight again, and Cho Chang was no Auror. That was just when the classes all started to empty into the corridor.

x x x x x

Madam Bones was rubbing her eyes when her assistant entered her office. "I could use a little excitement." She complained.

"Director, I have learned to be careful of wishing for things." Julie replied "You often get what you wish for, but not quite like you plan."

She smirked at her assistant, and retorted "About anything short of Voldemort himself knocking on my door wouldn't break this grind."

"How about Professor Dumbledore's phoenix with a note requesting your presence at Hogwarts?" asked Julie, after the obligatory flinch at the Dark Lord's name. "He just appeared on my desk."

Madam Bones grabbed her outer robe and replied "I guess that works. Anything urgent, contact Kingsley."

"Sorry to call you away so dramatically, Amelia." The Headmaster said.

She shrugged and said "I usually don't mind being called out of the office. Obviously, no one is injured so it cannot be too serious." She smiled at her two charges. Susan was seated next to Professor Sprout and Harry was standing behind her with a hand on her shoulder. Amelia found that interesting.

"There is a matter of slander." said Dumbledore "It has come to our attention that Mr. Potter and Miss Bones have been spreading stories about Professor Snape. That, Amelia, is not acceptable."

The Potion Master said "I demand their expulsion. Both of them."

"Well, what have they to say?" asked Amelia.

"Uncooperative brats." Snape sneered.

Amelia glared at him "Do you often engage in name calling, Professor? I do not find that acceptable, either. Perhaps they are only acting as you taught them."

Harry leaned over and whispered in Susan's ear, eliciting a giggle. "By uncooperative, Auntie" she said "Snape means that as soon as he said the word expulsion, we insisted on your presence."

"She told me to shut up." Harry offered, not at all angrily.

Dumbledore said "Perhaps we can continue, now."

"One thing first, Albus" asked Amelia "Professor Sprout, Professor McGonagall … have either Susan, or Harry, been reported engaging in name calling regarding yourselves?"

Both witches replied "No."

"Potter has taken to using the same insulting reference to me his father invented." Snape ground out, accusingly.

Harry countered "That's a lie!"

"Harry, proper respect please." Said Dumbledore.

Feeling lost, Amelia asked "What exactly are we talking about? And, kindly explain, given what we all know of Harry's circumstances, how he could know something his father said."

"It is obvious to me." Said Snape "He learned it either from the werewolf Lupin, who was part of Potter's gang. Or, even more likely from the convict _YOU_ let escape from Azkaban."

Susan felt Harry's hand clench on her shoulder, somewhat painfully, then release it. She grabbed him, sensing some secret just got out. He subsided without saying a word.

"Has anybody asked Harry exactly where and how he learned this word?" Amelia inquired.

Harry took malicious pleasure in answering "Well, the word is Snivellus. And it came from a real memory. When I was in Azkaban-"

"Spare us your sob story, Potter." Snape interrupted.

He glared at him and said "You got your say. Anyway, constant Dementor visits, I guess they uncovered all of my memories. Like the first time was on the train Third Year. I could hear a woman screaming my name. It turned out it was my Mum the night Voldemort-"

"Don't use his name." Snape warned.

Harry laughed and said "Coward! But then you like attacking babies!"

"How dare you!" Snape roared and went for his wand.

Madam Bones flipped herself, landing between students and professor "_Expelliarmus_!" she shouted. The full strength version of the spell sent Snape crashing against Dumbledore's large pensieve. She summoned his wand and pocketed it. "Finish your story, Harry."

"Right" he acknowledged "it's kind of a long memory. But Snape snatched me, as a baby, out of my carriage and threw me into some street. Sue said it was some part of Hogsmeade, I couldn't tell. My Dad apparated there and caught me. Mum warned Snape never touch me and that's when she called him Snivellus."

Susan put in "He won't admit it, but I think they were friends…once. Even, maybe, more."

"Don't say that!" Harry shuddered.

McGonagall looked decidedly displeased "Regardless of any of that, Mr. Potter, I do recall instructing you to not repeat that word. Why is it now all over the school?"

"Oh that was more my idea, Professor." Susan answered.

Sprout's jaw dropped "Miss Bones?"

"We saw that in the pensieve you loaned to me, Auntie." She explained "Then, I figured we should show it around. I guess …hmmm… that means he probably has it."

Snape pulled himself up, pulled it from his robes and tossed the pensieve to the floor. It was broken. "Yes" he said "One of my Prefects confiscated it and handed it in. Clearly Potter altered the memory. No such incident ever took place."

"Well, Professor, first…" said Amelia "as Ministry property was damaged while in your possession you will be billed for a replacement. But that is trivial compared to assaulting a child. Severus Snape, you are under arrest."

The Headmaster pointed out "Now, Amelia, let us not be hasty. After all the memory has been destroyed. That would make the event unprovable."

"Where were you when I needed you, _Judge_?" Harry demanded "Hope you get my cell, Snivellus!"

No one could know whether the Professor was going to attack Harry bare-handed or not. Amelia cast "_Incarcerous_!" at him, completely securing him.

x x x x x

Later, Amelia was sitting with Harry and Susan in an empty classroom. She felt a little nostalgic "In my day this was a second Transfiguration class. A lot more students then."

"You must be ancient, Auntie." Susan joked.

Amelia glared at her and countered "I could get rid of her and adopt you, Harry."

"I'd rather you didn't, oh Regent. I'm rather fond of her." He replied. It had started as a joke. But by the time he was done, his cheeks were pink and the back of his neck felt hot.

Amelia caught the look between the teens; put it on a mental reminder list to draw up some preliminary paperwork. She wondered who would be an appropriate negotiator for House Potter. "Well, I don't imagine you're feeling too merciful at the moment." She said "But, getting to other business, I did have an opening round with the Diggorys. I investigated their situation and they are hurting. Borrowed furniture, renting a flat too small for a family of four, and barely making ends meet. In nine years they couldn't save enough to put two children through Hogwarts at the same time."

"Actually, seeing Snape carted off makes me all giddy." Harry chuckled "How much time you think he'll do?"

As Head of the DMLE, she was fairly sure how the case would go, but there was no point in that now. She answered "One to five years, but no point in getting ahead of ourselves."

"Just seeing him arrested was a treat." He added "Anything else is tart on the treacle. Anyway, Diggory, I thought about it. Annnd…. Let's see … I don't want him to be able to touch the money, at all, ever. It's for the kids. I want them to know the truth, the real truth, about what happened. Me going to Azkaban. What he did, to me, to Hedwig. And I'd love for him to spend some time in Azkaban."

Amelia nodded, it all made sense. Harry was being more generous than many others she knew. Perhaps even more than she, herself, in similar circumstances. "There is only one problem" she finally said "It's against the law for anyone but prisoners and Aurors to be on the island for more than four hours at a time. If Amos is actually convicted, he automatically loses his job, and-"

"Yeah, I get it!" Harry snapped in a frustrated tone. He sighed and offered "Sorry, Madam Bones, I'm not angry at you."

She patted his arm and said "I know, Harry. Sometimes it is hard to do a good deed."

"There's the pensieve." Susan suggested "Maybe he can-"

Harry interrupted her with an enthusiastic kiss. He leaned over, almost toppling his desk and grabbed her face "Bloody genius!" he declared breathlessly "I like that!"

"Yes, I can see that you do." Amelia commented, dryly. Her tone clearly implied a double meaning. "Well, I can see that you don't need me around anymore. Just make sure not to skip supper."

The pair giggled and together said "Sorry."

"No, you are not." She countered "I can get the details from what we discussed into formal terms. Harry, expect a meeting some time next weekend."

After her Aunt departed, Susan got out of her desk, sat on top of Harry's leaned down and asked "Where were we?"

"About here." He replied. He momentarily considered the difference between how Cho made him want to back away as opposed to this. Then, not intentionally, only to make sure they were stable, his hand found Susan's knee. He heard a surprised squeak, but the kiss continued. _Supper? What's that? Hmm… this leg is interesting._

x x x x x

Next morning, Harry skipped down the dorm stairs with a huge grin on his face.

"Didn't see ya at dinner, mate." Said Ron "Y'alrigh?"

Seamus pushed him aside and studied Harry "Weasley Weasley Weasley" he said condescendingly "Is it not obvious?"

"C'mon Ron, even I can tell. And y'all look alike to me." Added Dean. "Who was she? AS if we had to guess."

Ginny had put two and two together the evening before. She'd accepted that it just wasn't going to happen between herself and Harry. So she joined in the teasing "Gentlemen, and I use that term loosely, a true gentleman doesn't kiss and tell. And, as for you Mr. Thomas, I guess since we look alike you can just as well snog my brother as me, huh?"

"Ahh..b…err.. what I meant…uhm mean" Dean stammered

Ron gave a disgusted look to both his roommate and his sister. He emitted an inarticulate sound and walked out.

"That was cruel, Gin." Said Harry, crying tears of laughter "On so many levels. I ever start a fight with you, remind me so I can chicken out." And it was in that frame of mind he made for breakfast, and he was famished. His stomach growled the moment he could smell eggs, bacon. He sat himself next to Ron, gave his friend a playful nudge and dug in. His third bite was halfway into his mouth …

Charms Professor and Head of Ravenclaw, Filius Flitwick angrily ordered "You will come with me at once, Mr. Potter. AT ONCE!"

Harry saw Cho Chang standing with him, rolled his eyes, and stood. He gave her an angry look. He paused and picked up a piece of toast to eat while he walked.

Susan, just entering the Great Hall, grinned at him. Then noticed his expression. Hers changed to one of _What's up?_ All she got in return was a helpless shrug.


	11. 11: It Was Going So Well

(a/n):Thx for the reviews guys/girls. And cheers to sweet heavens who either needs a doctor or a psychologist ;] I was dragged kicking and screaming into Billy Ray Cyrus fandom.

Cho...most everyone portrays her as high-maintainence. Even 'good-Cho' She's pretty no doubt about it. More she knows it. Quite an ego blow to throw herself at a boy and be crudely rejected.

I like Dain's arguments about a well-intentioned, but self-doubting therefore impotent Dumbledore. That does explain his failure with Tom Riddle. Draco gets the same kind of no consequences treatment. I don't however see him as a Muggleborn movement's leader. A Light Side's leader, perhaps, but only by his definitions. He seems to actually favor Purebloods. Draco for example. And, at the very least, his lack of active leadership benefits the Pureblood supremacist movement.

* * *

**11 – It Was Going So Well**

"Miss Chang, here, tells me you drew a detention." Flitwick announced harshly "Rumor indicates where you probably were, but that is irrelevant. You were not where you were supposed to be."

Harry glared at the Chinese girl and said "Not the first time she's given phony detentions. Or did you forget Ginny Weasley?"

"That, Mr. Potter, is neither here nor there." Flitwick scolded him "Miss Chang informed me of your inappropriate behavior towards her. You will serve this detention. And an additional one for skiving off."

Harry snorted disgustedly at him "You sound like _Judge_ Dumbledore when he handed out my verdict. Are you even interested in hearing my side?"

"He's been whining like that ever since he got back, Professor." Cho said, she curled her lip at Harry.

He turned on her and fired back "You wouldn't last a day in Azkaban. Whining… hmpf… Ginny told me about you pretending to be Cedric's widow! What lie did she tell you?"

"You will not refer to Miss Chang that way!" ordered Flitwick.

Harry shrugged "Why not? That's what she'll call me. Probably already has. Right? RIGHT!"

"Enough!" Flitwick demanded. Decidedly against Harry, he ordered "Alright, what is your side?"

Harry only got as far as reporting that Cho kissed him before she fulfilled his prediction. "See what I mean, Professor?" he sneered before continuing. His story probably wasn't perfectly accurate, but it barely matched the version Cho told. And when he heard it, he paled, demanding nervously "You'been'tellin'tha'all'over?"

"It's the truth!" Cho insisted.

With Susan suddenly in the back of his mind, and his temper fraying Harry stomped up to her and screamed "LIAR!" in her face. Panicked, she went for her wand. He snatched it away and broke it in two.

"POTTER!" The Charms Professor screeched "STAND DOWN!" after the boy obeyed, he said "There seems a difference of opinion in what actually happened. Consequently, there will be no detention for that. However, as you did not even report, you will serve detention for that. Further, one for assaulting Miss Chang and you will pay to replace her wand."

Harry said "No."

"I beg your pardon!" Flitwick exclaimed.

Harry growled, not caring "Not good enough. First, I'm right. So no detention at all! If you're so sure, then let's get a pensieve! Second, no one… NO ONE … pulls a wand on me!" With that, and before The Charms Professor could regain his senses after being shouted down by a student, Harry stormed out. From everything Ginny told him, Cho had a big mouth. Her story _must_ be out.

"You're a miserable rotten bastard." Hannah Abbott confronted him in the Great Hall. She was backed up by two other Hufflepuffs with the rest glaring at him.

Susan, Harry could see, was obviously upset. "Oh come on Abbott!" he complained quite loudly "You already know Chang's a liar!"

"That is enough!" McGonagall cut through the disturbance. "I think, until further notice, Mr. Potter you should remain in Gryffindor Tower.

At this, he studied the situation. No way he could get to his girlfriend through her entire House. He didn't answer, he just turned his back and stalked away.

"He's not worth it, Sue. All you did for him." Hannah told her. "Snogged you all night, then forced himself on Chang." The major flaw in her whole logic was that her timeline was backwards.

x x x x x

A corner of the Gryffindor Common Room no one dared approach. It was a frequented window. It provided the best view right down to the courtyard. Sitting on the window ledge was an utterly sour-faced Harry Potter. Ron had vainly tried to engage him in conversation then left after two hours. Tear streaks could be seen by those brave enough to get close enough. He was still like that the next morning.

"I brought you some breakfast, Harry." Said Hermione quietly. She set the tray down beside him and stepped back "There's heating charms on the food and a chilling charm on the orange juice."

He gave her an empty look and replied "If you're trying to make up for Azkaban you've got a couple hundred more meals to serve."

"I'm not a servant." She argued "I'm your friend. I'm trying to-"

He retorted with a single word "Were."

"Huh?"

"You stopped being my friend July 3 last year." He replied, coldly "And all you've done since I got back is try to lecture me."

She started "But, I…you. You're right. I'm sorry. I was very happy when you were found innocent."

"Ginny and Ron never doubted me." He said and dug into the meal. He finished it quickly and got up "Guess I need to change for class."

She was amazed that he could move so smoothly after sitting in the same position on what was nothing but bare stone for half a day. She wanted to ask how, but repressed it "Harry, I know you're hurt and upset right now. But I want you to know I'm on your side. If there's anything I can do to help, please, just ask."

"I'll think about it." He answered as he left to change.

x x x x x

Professor Alastair Moody was one of Harry's favorites from the previous year. And, as far as he could see, hadn't changed a bit. "Out of your chair, I see, Potter." The Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor said gruffly "Good. Good. Let's see a little mock duel to see if you're back up to form."

"Not in the mood, sir." Harry muttered from his desk. He was drawing an intricate but meaningless pattern on his parchment, when suddenly his seat was yanked into the aisle and pushed near the back of the room.

Moody snarled at him "Moods are for loveplay! You fight when you must! _Reducto_!"

"YAHH!" grunted Harry as he threw himself out of the chair. It splintered as the spell struck it. His wand was out and he fired back "_Petrificus Totalis_!"

The spell was deflected by the Professor's shield and he tossed back another "_Reducto_! Something new, class, it is impossible to win if your opponent knows your next move. _Legilimens_!"

"Bombarda!" yelled Harry, he hadn't felt anything from the second spell.

The professor did and didn't like it. It didn't work at all and when the powerful offensive spell hit, it shattered his shield and pulverized his wand. "Hahahahaha!" he cackled, unexpectedly "Well done, my boy, well done. You seemed finally to get the mood. I want you all to write a report on the spell I tried. It's a new one you haven't seen before. No running to Granger! Find it yourselves! Plus an analysis of the fight. What did I do wrong? Or right? What did Potter do wrong? Or right? Now, let's discuss -"

x x x x x

"What part of beat it don't you get, Potter?" Justin Finch-Fletchley demanded, his massive body almost completely blocking Susan from view, even while seated.

Professor McGonagall entered, ending the conversation, Harry issued a hiss at him just on principle "The most complicated Transfiguration we will learn this year is literally pulling something out of the air. To keep Mr. Weasley's attention, I thought we might do chess pieces. By year's end you should all be able to produce multiple pieces and simultaneously animate them. You must only do two in your OWL, but by NEWT time that number rises to ten. And top marks only go to those who can make the figures do different, intricate movements."

"I did it!" exclaimed Ron less than halfway through classtime and before anyone else. He was immensely pleased with himself. Close second was Susan. Harry, after losing some time celebrating with Ron was next. Shortly after there was a rapid string of successes. And as class ended, the groans of students that hadn't succeeded.

"This is not easy." McGonagall said "Those of you still trying, I expect a foot of parchment on the procedure. Same for the rest of you, for reinforcement. Well done, Mr. Weasley. Ten points to Gryffindor. Miss Bones, ten for Hufflepuff and Mr. Potter five for Gryffindor. Class dismissed. Misters Goyle and Crabbe, please remain."

Outside, Ron mocked the Slytherins "Your pets got rocks in their heads too, Malfoy!"

"And more gold than you'll ever see, Weasel!" the blond boy countered.

Hermione grabbed his arm and said "He's not worth it Ron!"

"And how smart is Daddy with money, Malfoy? Asked Harry "In a few years he'll make you look poor! Hahaha!" Then he frowned at finding himself on the same side as Hermione. As Draco left, Harry also caught a fugitive glimpse of Susan turning a corner. He stomped his foot in annoyance.

And so, classes continued. Some guy named Slughorn filled in for the absent Professor Snape. A major theme in Harry's life was running into a Hufflepuff wall at every turn.

x x x x x

Tuesday night was extremely difficult for Ginny Weasley. Ron was off with Hermione and Harry chased everyone out of his little corner again. She didn't begrudge her brother his snogging time. But it was her that had to listen to, and comfort Harry during his outburst, when it was the last place on the planet she wanted to be. At breakfast the next morning she interrupted her brothers, saying "Sorry Lee… Fred, George, I need a favor… or rather I want you to help me help Harry."

"We're all ears…."

"… what's the…"

"…plan?"

Ginny told them "I need a way into Hufflepuff. I know silencing spells, but I need something to immobilize someone while keeping them awake. And I need a way to fog my part in the event without blocking the person's memory of what I said."

"Poor Bonesie, so Freddie will it be the ickle sister discount?"

"… or the help Harry discount?"

Ginny was promised a variety of tools to accomplish her plan that would be delivered at dinner. Ironically, the best tool for getting into a secure place would come from the one she wanted to help anyway. "Harry, I need to do a favor for … a friend … and I need to ask you, if I can … borrow your Invisibility Cloak?"

"O-kay" he answered, with a slight hesitation "You know…it's my Dad's…err right?"

She nodded "I promise I'll guard it with my life."

"I'm not THAT attached to it." Harry quipped "Give up a leg, or arm? Yeah."

Ginny laughed and pecked his cheek "Thanks, Harry. You'll have it back tomorrow morning." Loyalty sucked, she decided, but as she found her own place at the Table she received a glare from Susan and suddenly came up with another fun addition to her script. She smiled back at the other redhead.

x x x x x

Ginny ate dinner rather quickly that night, and excused herself saying she had to study for a Potions quiz. It was the truth, but she was more than ready for it. What she really did was slip into the corridor and throw it on herself. For the next two hours, Ginny stalked Susan like a predator. Reading next year's Defense Book was useful. She was settled into her plan so she didn't mind waiting …well, not too much. The hard part was waiting in the Hufflepuff dorm for it to quiet down enough for her to act. Everyone was falling asleep. All she could do was stand beside the bed and wait. She knew she herself NEARLY did at one point. And that was when she decided she had to strike now or never.

Susan was pleasantly snoring and had actually been dreaming that things were right between her and Harry again. In fact when she was awake she didn't know how things had gotten so bad so suddenly. One of her bed's curtains fluttered slightly and the bed itself shook a bit. It was enough to disturb her, but not enough to bring her to full consciousness. She rolled over and faded out again.

"_Silencio!"_ whispered Ginny. Then a "_Petrificus Totalis!"_ on her Target and three layers of privacy charms on the curtains. She then pinned Susan's arms under her knees and sat on the Hufflepuff's chest.

Susan's eyes, despite their paralysis still managed to convey fear and shock. She was wide awake.

"There's two spells that would free your mouth." Said Ginny menacingly "But I need my wand for light. Anywaaaayy…" **CRACK!** She backhanded the older girl across the face.

Susan screamed "THAT HURT! HELPPPPP!"

"Privacy spells." Ginny said informationally "Remember what I said I was going to do if you hurt him? Well you and your friends have done that. Idiot! If I was just a little less loyal to Harry I wouldn't even be here. DAMN!"

Susan was too mad to do anything other than defend herself "What about Chang!" she demanded angrily.

"Good question." Ginny acknowledged "Why haven't you asked him about it for the last four days? You know what? I don't bloody care! Have you thought about what you owe Harry?"

Susan's eyes conveyed incredulousness and she grunted "Huh?"

"Think about it." Ginny snapped "You're a bright girl." Then she grabbed Susan's chin roughly and forced something in her mouth, then made her swallow. "Nothing poisonous I promise. Just covering my tracks a bit. You'll remember this whole thing. Every word, just not who."

Susan gagged and coughed trying to expel whatever it was.

Ginny reacted by bouncing on her chest "Listen and listen good!" she ordered "It's Hogsmeade Saturday. If you and Harry are going by Lunchtime tomorrow, I'll accept a date with Dean Thomas. If not, I guarantee I'll be discovering cupboards with Harry before bed. Clear?"

"You wouldn't!" exclaimed Susan.

Ginny countered "Try me."

"I need to think." Susan said, evasively.

Ginny shook her head "You've had four days. Time's up. Oh, and I thought you might say that. _Caffeinidad_! There, you now have six more hours to think. Harry's more important than one night sleep."

"Thought you needed your wand for light." Susan grumbled.

Ginny grinned nastily "Oohhhhh… the slap you mean? Heheh! I lied. I'll leave you now. The _Petrificus_ will wear off in about a half hour. Hope you don't need to pee." And she was gone.

x x x x x

"Over here, Sue." Hannah Abbott directed as they entered The Great Hall for breakfast.

Susan Bones moved in the opposite direction "Yes, but Harry is over there. I've been listening to you long - get out of my way, Justin."

"We're only trying to do what's best for you." He said, making no indication of moving.

x x x x x

Ron Weasley, through a mouthful of eggs, and a light kick under the Table told Harry "Look over there. Think your girlfriend is having trouble with her friends."

"Ehh" he grunted, hardly looking up. Reading from the Herbology text, to Neville he joked "Think Crabbe and Goyle know what Naringenin is?"

Gryffindor's resident plant expert chuckled "Weight loss? Those two? Nahhhh!"

x x x x x

"Come on, Sue." Hannah insisted "Look, everyone jumped to say he was guilty. Then you proved Cedric was already dead. But that really doesn't prove anything. How do we know Potter didn't kill Cedric before they came back?" It was her big play. Something she had thought of and kept to herself. She'd never really believed his innocence.

And Justin added "Don't forget how Potter ruined Mr. Diggory."

Susan looked at her friend and nodded "Thanks Han, that cleared up any questions I had. Justin, you're my friend. So don't take this wrong. You're Muggleborn and don't understand Wizengamot politics. Now, get out of my way!"

"You're choosing Potter over your House." Justin accused, glaring at her.

Susan countered "And what were you doing with Daphne Greengrass last Hogsmeade weekend?" That moment's hesitation was all she needed to sidestep him. Justin was big, not agile. She did not really have time to be proud of her performance as she walked out of one tense situation and into another.

"So, why don't you have twenty other 'Puffs with you?" Harry demanded.

Susan flashed back to the confrontation she'd witnessed between him and Hagrid. He was harsh and also not looking at her. "They got carried away and overprotective." She said.

"And they're your friends, not mine." He pointed out "That's pretty clear."

She did not argue the point. "Can we talk, in private?" she asked, uncomfortably.

"No" replied Harry, looking at her for the first time "Everyone's seen you walking away from me."

Susan sat beside him and said "Ok. I'm sorry I haven't talked to you the last four days. I was jealous when I heard about Cho."

"You really think I'd kiss her after what you and Ginny told me?" asked Harry, genuinely confused.

She shrugged and answered "Wasn't thinking. Sorry." Looking embarrassed.

"Right! The lot of you! Eat!" he ordered a little loudly. He found himself unable to stay angry with her.

Dumbledore interrupted the conversation "I assume, Harry, that you would want to attend Professor Snape's trial?"

"The victim usually does?" asked Harry "Doesn't he, _Judge_?"

Younger Gryffindors in the immediate area were surprised by the tone in Harry's voice. The Headmaster was practically godlike in their minds. And not one of them missed the hostility between them.

"You'll be missing some of Transfiguration and, unfortunately, lunch." Explained Dumbledore "Not to worry, Professor McGonagall has already been notified. This portkey is set for 11:40."

Harry took the rubber ball from him and said "Fine, _Judge_, I'll be there. Don't mind missing lunch. Missed lots of meals in Azkaban. Can't wait to see Snivellus get his."

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, as he Headmaster left "That was rude."

It swept away the hint of progress they'd made the previous morning "Remember yesterday, Granger?" he said "Well, I thought about it. And forget it."

x x x x x

Instead of the massive show trial that had been put on for Harry. The hearing for Snape was a small affair, taking place in Courtroom 4, one of the smallest in the entire Ministry. There were no ornate fixtures. The spectator gallery consisted of six rows of plain wood benches. Even at that, the room was largely deserted.

"Very well, be seated" ordered Albus Dumbledore as he took the center seat "The case of The Ministry vs Severus Snape will now commence. The charge, assault on a minor child. Namely Harry Potter. Age at the time approximately one year. Date of alleged offense May 24, 1981. Counsel for the Defense present?"

A woman next to the accused stood and acknowledged "Yes, Chief Warlock."

"Piff!" snorted Harry "And where was mine?"

Dumbledore looked pained "What happened to you was unfortunate, Harry. But not relevant in the current proceeding. Please restrict yourself to comments specifically related to the matter at hand."

"Arrogant brat." Declared Snape.

Harry retorted "Snivellus." He allowed himself to be calmed by Madam Bones.

"What evidence is there of the crime?" asked Dumbledore.

Madam Bones stood, replying "Chief Warlock, a pensieve memory from the victim himself."

"Objection!" the defender protested "A memory from an infant is entirely too thin a basis on which to sustain a conviction."

Dumbledore shook his head "I am sorry, but that is overruled. Ample precedence exists and never has the age of a memory been a factor in a case."

"Fairness, go figure." Harry whispered in an aside to Madam Bones.

Amelia was caught off guard as well. She had thought that would exactly be the case-breaker.

"There is another point." The defender continued "Chief Warlock, almost fifteen years have passed since the alleged incident. It is unjust to force my client to defend himself against these charges. Witnesses cannot be contacted, or are even unknown, or dead."

At this Dumbledore agreed "Yes, this does exceed the Statute of Limitations. Case dismissed."

"Wait!" shouted Harry, before the gavel could hit "I want to say something! When Madam Bones agreed to be my Regent she did on the condition she wouldn't if my interests conflicted with Susan's."

Dumbledore frowned and asked "What relevance does that have, Harry?"

"You're always backed him. No matter what he does." Harry pointed out "Like I just said, it's a conflict of interest for you to judge him."

The Chief Warlock shook his head sadly "I had hoped you would be able to grow past this foolish grudge, Harry. I-"

"I didn't start it." Harry argued "He did! And it's him that won't stop!"

Dumbledore's eyes hardened "I cannot tolerate interruptions in this court. As I was saying, I find no conflict. Your objection is overruled, Harry. Severus, you are free to go, with the apologies of The Ministry. As Headmaster of Hogwarts, I invite you to resume your position, Professor Snape."

"I bear you no malice, Chief Warlock." Said Snape, with a formal bow "Merely those who wrongfully accused me."

Amelia stepped in front of a surging Harry and gave a steely smile "Surely, Professor" she said "That does not mean you intend some kind of retribution against myself or my charges. Such an act… would be most… unwise."

"I remind you, Amelia, this courtroom is not a venue for threats." Dumbledore warned.

This time, Harry did cut in "Just about what you said to Lucius after the Chamber. Remember… Judge?"

"I look forward to seeing you in class again, Potter." Snape growled and sneered. And he swept out of the room.

Dumbledore scolded "I expect, Harry, that you will show proper respect to Professor Snape in class."

"Like when he insults my Dad and calls my Mum a Mudblood?" asked Harry. He stood there, arms crossed and stubbornly eyeing the Headmaster.

Dumbledore ignored the question, handed him a shoestring and said "This will get you back to Hogwarts, Harry. You might even get lunch if you wrap up quickly. Now, if you will excuse me." The door swung open and he waved a hand in a clear dismissal.

"Well that was bloody useless!" Harry growled as they walked down the corridor. He kicked the wall.

Madam Bones, his companion, disregarded the outburst. "By and by, he will get what's coming to him." She offered "Might I ask exactly what circumstances led to the Headmaster threatening … I presume you meant Lucius Malfoy?"

"Some allies aren't they? Those Malfoys?" Harry grumbled, directing some annoyance at her. Then he offered a three minute summary of his Second Year, concluding "… I remembered seeing him drop the Diary in Ginny Weasley's caldron back in the bookstore. It was the Diary that somehow had Voldemort's sixteen year old self in it. It's also how I freed Dobby."

Madam Bones was past gob-smacked, well into shocked, and heading to awe "You and two Second Year friends brewed a NEWT Potion in a girl's lavatory? Ronald beat an adult wizard? You killed a full-grown basilisk without any magic?"

"Well, lost my wand to the Tom image by accident. And it was a lavatory no one went to." He replied, a bit defensively.

She touched his shoulder and "No, no, I'm praising you. And by the way, I think I would have noted a tremendous upsurge in basilisk based potions."

"Still down there, far as I know." He answered unthinkingly.

Her jaw dropped "Right. For now, tell no one. Don't imagine you would tell the Headmaster. I was thinking of your friends. That means, not the Weasleys, not even my niece. How big is it again?"

"Fifty, sixty, seventy feet" he replied "Something like that. Oh and there's shed skin all over down there."

Her brain just quit as the numbers spun off the scale "A few days won't matter much after almost four years but as fresh as we can get. You've just made a great deal of work for your Regent."

"Sorry?" he muttered

Madam Bones laughed "In this case, no apology needed. Now, on a sensitive personal matter, word gets around. What is the trouble between you and Susan?"

"Mostly fixed, I think." He replied "Cho Chang wanted all kinds of information about what happened with Cedric. She tried kissing me even. Then I remembered it was her that bullied Ginny and pushed her away. Then, it became how I attacked her. All the 'Puffs-"

She held up a hand to stop the story as he was becoming emotional "I get the picture… take a breath… thaaats it. As I see it, too many people got in where they were not needed. So, I will not add to what seems to be resolved. I will say this, fighting with someone you - care about - is bad… it hurts… But, not fighting with them is worse. Say what is troubling you. Listen to her. Now, I think, it is best I shut up."

"Somehow, I pictured this talk going a lot worse." Harry said with a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Madam Bones."

She half-bowed to him in acknowledgement and said "You are welcome. Now, out of here, back to school. And don't let this hearing get you down."

x x x x x

All in all, the hearing finished quite rapidly. The only bright spot from Harry's perspective being lunch had just started.

"HARRY POTTER!" Fred and George cheered "THE-BOY-WHO-BANISHED-SNIVELLUS!" They even threw in a fireworks display that showed their words in lights.

He wanted to go with it so much, but knew better. He yelled "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! ENOUGH! Hate to break it to everyone, but the great, wise, Dumbledore decided Snape didn't do anything wrong! He'll be back."

The spontaneous jeers and boos from all over received competition as Draco whipped up most of his Table into cheers and celebratory chants.

"QUIET! ALL OF YOU!" McGonagall yelled over the noise "Whatever your personal feelings, a decision has been made! You may expect Professor Snape back in class on Monday!" She fired a green spell at the fireworks and they exploded in a flash of white light.

So Harry was in a pretty bright mood as he strolled over to where Susan was seated "Hey." He greeted, smiling.

"You want something, Potter?" Steve Summers, a Seventh year, demanded.

Harry glared at him, they were about the same size, he was even a bit taller than the Hufflepuff "Not really your business." He said, coldly.

"You saying our friend isn't our business?" asked Justin. He glared down at the Gryffindor from his substantial advantage.

Susan stood and argued "No! But I am! If Harry's not welcome here then so be it!"

"He still could've killed Ced." Hannah reminded her.

Harry looked first appalled, then angry "That's not true!"

"Even if he didn't, that's no reason to ruin Mr. Diggory." Summers added.

Susan glared at her Housemate, knowing that Harry was trying to do something a bit charitable, but unable to talk about it. She stood and asked "Think I'd be welcome at Gryffindor, Harry?"

"I guarantee it, Sue." He answered "If not, we'll sit at Slytherin where we're both loved."


	12. Chapter 12: Hogsmeade

(**a/n**): Thanx all for reviewing. Even critics as long as they meet the courtesy standards of FFN. And I don't object at all. I might not agree. I would for example disagree with calling Harry a whiner. He was a 14 year old imprisoned for a crime he didn't commit.

Why's Harry at Hogwarts? A question I've pondered. My thought is lack of options. And even at its worst a vast improvement over the Dursleys. If you really want one where Harry dishes it out to all (there's a particularly clever Hermione punishment)::: Do Not Meddle In The Affairs Of Wizards by Corwalch::: is a good read, just finished it.

I gave the relationship a shake. And in the end they came out stronger for it. Harry gave her a pass on that based on prior good deeds.

Dumbledore, I think, comes from the "children should be seen, not heard" philosophy. Of course, the Harry/Snape hostility is Snape's fault. Right from that 1st day in class, he set the tone. That's the root of the FFs that have a girl!HArry or just him with red hair being a Snape favorite. Harry did nothing to antagonize Snape except appearing, all he sees is James. But the adult is always right. McGonagall too, really ex:Harry's detentions with Umbridge.

BJH has some food for thought. Summed up being, do as I say because I'm Dumbledore but don't blame me when things go wrong, you just didn't follow orders right. That's probably why historical royal families have so much bloodletting. Dumbledore is like that because of his age. Pity Prince Charles, retirement age and still don't have the Job. Wonder if matricide's crossed his mind.

Keeping me honest on Conflict of Interest - I've never been in a judge's chambers when its come up(or ever). Just have Law & Order (a US program that has crime investigations/trials and is considered fairly accurate) to go by. It comes up occasionally when the prosecution or defense will ask a judge to recuse him/herself. If the judge doesn't they can appeal. Dumbledore's ruling to dismiss the case against Snape was more legally correct than not. In the end it's just another hole in Harry's opinion of Dumbledore.

Enough from me! Luna's 1st appearance!

* * *

**12 – Hogsmeade**

Saturday morning got off to a lousy start for Susan Bones. Oh, the day itself was pleasant. It was one of those late winter days. It snowed late Thursday night, heavily in fact. But the entire weekend was warm, well above freezing. So there were piles of snow everywhere. She held up two tops "This, Han? Or, this?"

"Still going with _him_?" the blond girl queried "Then I don't much care."

The redhead threw both on the bed and sobbed "Dammit Hannah! We've been friends for twelve years!"

"I'm convinced he didn't kill Cedric when we saw it." Hannah replied "But that doesn't prove anything about before then. And remember what you found out about that Pettigrew guy? Dead since '81? And You-Know-Who?"

Susan sighed, he'd sworn her to secrecy "Don't believe _The Prophet_. Believe me."

"It's that it sounds crazy. Like the stuff in Loony's paper." Hannah countered. "And I don't like that you're keeping stuff from me."

Susan answered "He told me because he trusts me. Probably more than I would. And it's almost not a good thing."

"Then why don't you trust me?" asked Hannah.

"You know better than that." Susan complained "Look, I'm going on a first date to Hogsmeade. Cute boy and everything. Why can't it just be about that?"

Reluctantly, almost sullenly, Hannah replied "Oh…fine, I guess. Hold up the tops again."

"Thanks Hannah." She grinned, it wasn't an apology. But it told Susan that she valued their friendship most.

Hannah smiled back and asked "So, is he a boob guy? If so, the green one. If not, the black."

"What guy isn't?" Susan quipped "Green it is. And it matches his eyes." *sigh*

Hannah repeated mockingly "…_matches his eyes_."

"How many buttons should I leave open?" asked Susan.

Here, the blond girl insisted on getting in a dig "Right up to your neck if I had my way." She grumbled.

"Four, then?" the redhead retorted.

Hannah shook her head and lectured "The idea is to show a bit of cleavage. A preview. Four is practically the whole book. Might as well plop it in his mouth. Two?"

x x x x x

"You look nice, Susan, real nice." Harry greeted her with, and a brief kiss. He tried – and failed – to keep his eyes solely on her face.

She noted his struggle, actually found it pleasing and gave him a warm hug "Thank you, Harry. Wore this just for you." As she broke it, she allowed her chest to drag against his momentarily. Who enjoyed it more, she couldn't say.

"Potter." Hannah greeted him, coldly.

Harry replied in the same tone "Abbott. Well, this is going to be fun. You and Granger can talk me down all day."

"Hannah isn't going to do that. Are you?" promised Susan "And she'll be meeting up with Zac Smith for lunch. Shall we get started, then?" And, as she did so added "Need just a minute with Ginny, if you don't mind?"

The female Weasley had found herself content with the outcome of her little visit to the Hufflepuff dorms. Happy, that would be an exaggeration. Dean was easy on the eyes, but she didn't know if she would get serious about him. As her date moved up to walk with Harry, she asked casually "What's on your mind, Bones?"

"The mind" replied Susan, a little cryptically "Is an interesting thing, is it not?"

Ginny almost knew she was caught out, but didn't know how "Sure, Sue, sure." She replied.

"I remember every detail of your visit last night." Whispered Susan.

Ginny gulped nervously and asked "What are you gonna do?"

"Seems a positive result" replied Susan "So, nothing. Just don't repeat it."

Ginny allowed a little relief to show, and nodded "One question?" she asked "How?"

"Wanna tell me how you got in?" countered Susan.

Ginny shook her head and answered "Not really."

"Then live with the mystery." Susan retorted, gave her a grin and added "Meanwhile, what say we catch up with our dates?"

x x x x x

Honeydukes and The Post Office were the pre-lunch stops for the group. Harry was mildly relieved when Hannah split off. Entering The Three Broomsticks with him were Susan, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Dean. "What was that?" he asked of Susan when she kissed him.

"For at least trying with Hannah." She answered.

Harry glared at the departing Hufflepuff's back and said "We'll never get anywhere as long as she thinks I killed Cedric."

"I know." She sighed.

The owner of the place stepped up and asked "What'll it be, kids?"

"Hi Madam Rosmerta." Replied Harry "A round of butterbeers, please, on me."

Susan glanced at him asking "What happened to my treat?"

"Lavender Brown said I should put you through your paces as she called it." He replied with a shrug "Told me exactly how she would act on a date. She had her way, you'd'a spent maybe a hundred Galleons or so in Quality Qudditch and buying me flowers in Puddifoot's."

Everyone at the table chuckled. "I think you'd look pretty with a daisy in your hair." Dean offered.

"Look at the Mudbloods and blood traitors." Declared the hostile voice of Draco Malfoy.

Harry had learned some things from his association with Susan's aunt "What, Hermione, is the dictionary definition of blood traitors?" he asked.

"A person, or persons, who betray the principles of his or her family. Usually, but not necessarily, for personal gain." She answered, with something of a grin on her face caused by Harry's request.

He acknowledged her with a nod, then glared at his nemesis "Seems reasonable. Wouldn't you say, Malfoy? Anyway, except for Hermione and Dean, everyone of us had someone murdered Voldemort. _Supporting_ that bastard would make me a blood traitor."

"You'll get yours, Potter!" declared Draco.

Harry shrugged "Is that a threat? At this moment, our Houses are relatively peaceful. Should I inform my regent that has changed?"

"I shall inform my father of this." The Malfoy heir backed down, knowing he himself had no such power within his Family.

Harry, took a long drink of his butterbeer, chuckled and replied "You always do. Was there something else?"

"Not as fun as punching him in the nose would be." Ron commented, winking at Hermione. To which she giggled.

Susan hugged Harry's arm and said "Maybe. But what Harry just did was much more insulting. Draco both insulted and threatened him. Where he replied politely. Oh, for the record Harry, I'm pretty sure the Regent of House Bones would support whatever decision yours makes."

"But that's …" Ron began, then "ohhhhhh I get it."

Dean punched his arm and said "Lookie the bulb over his head!"

x x x x x

After lunch, the group found Neville Longbottom escorting Natalie McDonald. The pair were also helping Colin Creevey show his younger brother Dennis around the town. The groups merged to head for the newest major attraction in Hogsmeade. It was nothing but a tiny storefront, a door, one window and three people. Ron's brothers were demonstrating some of their wares and a young, but out of school, witch taking orders.

"Ahh… young Mister Potter!" Fred announced with outstretched arms.

George bowed grandly and said "A round of applause for him, his lady friend and whats-his-name with the red hair!"

"Shove it!" growled Ron.

Only reluctantly did the couple step forward "Nothing nasty, right?" Harry queried.

"Trust us." George whispered

Fred pinned a large pink flower just above Susan's breast and whispered in her ear. "Now just smell the flower Harry." he ordered

When he did his face instantly became soaking wet. And that without any water coming out of the flower itself. He coughed and spluttered, spinning around blindly. Once he could see, he glared at the twins.

"Boy's a great sport, in't he?" George played up to the crowd.

Harry had little choice but to smile and wave to the clapping, laughing audience.

"Of course, turnabout is fair play." Fred said grandly. He plucked the trick flower from Susan's robe and pinned it on Harry. "If you would, Miss Bones!"

Susan stepped forward gamely and said "Sure, I can take it as well as dish it out." Expecting to be sprayed was a little hard to walk into. But, she copied Harry's earlier actions and sniffed the flower. But it was Harry that got drenched again. She couldn't help laughing, but she caught him and helped push the water out of his eyes "Ohhh…oh..haha…heehee Harry. I didn't think that would happen!"

"Are we done picking on Harry?" he growled at George.

Fred patted his shoulders and whispered "We wouldn't do it if we didn't love ya mate. And don't forget, you're part owner."

"Can't have a gentleman soaking a lady! Now can we?" George went on with the presentation "A round of applause for our demonstration assistants, folks! Please! Naturally my favorite is the lovely Miss Bones!" There were whistles and catcalls from males right down to Third Years among the spectators.

The day might have been warm, especially in the afternoon, for a winter day. But still "No sense in getting a cold." Offered Fred as he fired a drying charm, then a warming one, at Harry.

"You can't use magic!" Hermione hissed "You're still in school!"

George rapped a knuckle on her forehead and cheerily pointed out "We're over 17! Even the baby over there!"

"BABY!" Fred cried dramatically "I'm the older, and MUCH handsomer, one!" The one witch they had taking down orders was completely overwhelmed. The twins rushed to help.

The three couples wandered about for a while. Sometimes in differing combinations. Harry accompanied Ginny and Ron into Quality Quidditch while Dean, Hermione and Susan visited Gladrags. It was a little surprising to Harry that it was allowable for a date to include time without your date. Susan insisted on buying flowers at Madam Puddifoot's gift shoppe, one specifically for the purpose of putting in his hair. "If Dean kisses me" he said, sourly "I'm going to get very mad at you. Bet Ginny will, too."

"I'll protect you from the Dark Gryffindor." She promised with a laugh.

Harry threw an arm over her shoulders and laughed as well. Dean had, by the time they reunited again, forgotten about it anyway. The group was passing a small dark alley when they heard a scuffle. A small blond girl was being pushed around between several bullies. Harry released Susan's hand, pulled his wand and yelled "HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Sod off Potter!" ordered a Seventh Year boy. "Ravenclaw business!"

Harry recognized him as the current Head Boy "Anyone being picked on is my business, Bradley!" he countered, and fired a relatively benign "_Rictusempra_!"

"What a joke!" Bradley sneered "_Protego_! _Expelliarmus_!"

In the middle of pulling her wand, Susan wanted to know "Does he always do this?"

"If he didn't, I'd be dead." Ginny snapped, and yelled "_Protego_!" Her shield spell leapt forward to block the attack on Harry.

There were four Ravenclaws picking on the fifth against Harry's group of six. The whole alley was alight with spells for a couple of minutes, then it was over. "_Get this snake off me_!" a panicky Cho Chang was screaming. A foot long reptile had dug its fangs into her leg just above her ankle.

He hissed at it, and it pulled out its fangs and wriggled away. "She said you didn't taste good, anyway" Harry chuckled as he translated the snake's remark.

"Kind of forgot about that." Susan commented meekly.

Ron laughed and exclaimed "Wicked!"

"Is she alright?" asked Harry.

The initial victim stood and said "Hello Harry Potter. Indeed, quite unharmed. They really couldn't harm me. Seems the only real casualty is my sneakers."

"You can't walk around like that." He said, mildly distressed.

Ginny pulled Cho to her feet, and growled into her face "Give her yours!"

"Stop them!" Dean bellowed as the other three Ravenclaws ran.

Hermione blocked both boys and said "It doesn't matter. Harry, we should let her go too. _GINNY_!"

"Socks, too." Ordered Ginny, after backhanding the Chinese girl. She merely smirked at Hermione's protest.

Harry collected all the fallen wands and crouched down beside her "What's your name?" he asked.

"Luna Lovegood." She replied "and it is really quite alright, Harry. They steal my shoes and socks all the time. I am more than used to it. My feet do not get cold anymore."

He pushed Cho's appropriated footwear into her hands and asked "Which wand is yours?" She claimed hers. Harry got up, walked over to where Ginny was still holding Cho and deliberately, right in front of her face, snapped all the others.

"Freeze! Freeze! Freeze! Freeze!" came shouts as Aurors charged in. Senior Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt led them, and it included an old friend of Harry's. She complained "Can't you stay out of trouble?"

He glared hatefully at her and growled "Up yours Tonks!"

"Respect for Aurors, boy." Shacklebolt ordered.

Harry looked up at the imposing figure of the black Auror and sniffed "Sure, like Thicknesse. You another of Diggory's pets, like her?"

"Amos Diggory is a good man." said Shacklebolt stiffly.

Every one of Harry's group could see an eruption coming. And, there was simply no good end for it. Susan stepped in. There wasn't a high ranking Auror that did not know her. She took Harry's hand. "Excuse me, please" she said "but let's just deal with what's happening now."

"I WANT HIM AND HER ARRESTED!" shrieked Cho Chang. She'd pointed first at Harry, then at Ginny.

Shacklebolt brushed past Harry and knelt beside her "What happened, girl?" he asked.

"They" she indicated with an inclusive arm wave "attacked us and pushed us down this filthy alley!"

Harry rolled his eyes and expressed his opinion in one word "Bullshit!"

"Auror, sir, if I might." Luna offered dreamily "Harry Potter and his friends saved me from being attacked by Cho Chang and hers."

Cho looked offended and countered "Hmpf! That's just Loony Lovegood. And he broke my wand! AGAIN! My family will insist that full charges be pressed."

"You know, Auror, that my Aunt Amelia is Harry's Regent?" asked Susan "With …ahh… different points of view, wouldn't it be best to interview everyone before making things official."

It was really the first time the Senior Auror recognized exactly who he was dealing with. Not only his boss's boss's niece, but a wrongfully convicted national hero. He backed down some, saying "This isn't really an appropriate place to take statements, of course. Would you all consent to coming to our local station? Just a mile down, on High Street?"

"I want them arrested!" Cho still demanded. Susan had nodded indicating that was reasonable.

Shacklebolt put an arm around the Chinese girl's shoulder and said "When we know enough. I cannot really arrest someone without knowing precisely what to accuse them of, after all. Now, please."

x x x x x

"…And, that's it." Harry concluded his story. He then answered his interrogator's questions minimally. He wouldn't use six words when two would do. And when the questions stopped, he demanded tersely "We done?"

Nymphadora Tonks sighed "Yes I have all I need for the official report. I would like to discuss what happened in Azkaban."

"The way I see it, you didn't do much more than get me the food I was supposed to get anyway." He ground out between clenched teeth.

Conscious of their surroundings, she said "Padfoot asked me to go there to help you."

"And you abandoned me the first chance you got!" he retorted bitterly "I didn't eat anything not hidden in that hole of a cell for a month!"

She sagged some, but still showed frustration "I told you that wasn't my doing. It's not my fault."

"Yeah, the way I figure it you owe that to me." He accused "Diggory must've paid someone to get it to Madam Bones. And with my money."

Tonks took that as a low blow, barely repressing the urge to slap him "You want to talk about owing?" she sneered "How about what you owe Remus Lu-"

"You're kidding, right?" he cut her off with a growl "Owe him? How about the kick in the head he gave me. I'm done here!"

She grabbed his arm and demanded "You at least owe him the common courtesy of a response to his letters."

"Don't read'em. But, you can tell him I use them to wipe my arse." Harry sneered. Then he yanked his arm free and stormed out. He heard her trip and fall, but didn't bother looking back. He did not even think of the oddness of the Auror Station being almost completely empty.

Outside what had been a considerable crowd was in the last stages of being dispersed. Number One Auror herself was shifting from bullying tactics to soothing ones. Susan was the only exception to all students being chased off. She joked "Auntie said something about you causing her extra work, but she looks pretty happy."

"Don't go looking for trouble." He groused "Just seems to find me."

Amelia shouted some last orders to her people "You four can return to London and you two back to Glasgow. You can all expect letters in your Service Jackets." She walked over with a noticeable bounce in her step.

"See what'd I tell you!" asked Susan, brightly.

Amelia's wand vanished up her sleeve as she said "You hush, young lady. For the record, as Head of the DLME, I must formally request that any time you see a disturbance you should report it to the nearest Auror. Kingsley! Have you a spare room?"

"Of course, Director." He replied instantly "I'll be out with the patrols for a while. Use my office."

In the privacy of the Watch Commander's office, she added "Off the record, Harry, and don't quote me … Nicely done. My life has become a bit busier since you came into it."

"Sorry, Madam Bones." He said sheepishly.

Amelia grinned at him and waved him into a chair "Pish. Now, we discussed this, Kingsley and I. Also your girlfriend here." She enjoyed the blushing silence before continuing "At any rate – Official notice, The Ministry is contemplating no charges against Harry Potter or Ginevra Weasley for an alleged assault against Cho Chang. The Ministry will require your testimony in Miss Chang's alleged assault against Luna Lovegood."

"See, Harry, the system does work." Susan pointed out.

To which he shrugged, just barely allowing "I guess."

"Fine" said Amelia "Hate to give you homework, Harry. But tomorrow we are settling the Diggory feud. I included the previous; it was a Treaty of Eternal Peace and Friendship. Amos, in my opinion voided that. It shall be replaced with a simple Peace Agreement. There is a section for the secret protocol."

Susan asked "What about the involvement of House Bones?"

"Entirely neutral." Amelia answered "Your Family will not side with either. If asked, feel free to say you are aware of the terms. But it is entirely between the Potters and the Diggories."

x x x x x

Severus Snape, once again Potion Master of Hogwarts, scowled as the latest bunch rushed through the gates. The last minutes of the 7PM curfew were ticking down. His lip curled in what could either be a sneer or a smirk. Regardless, the failure of Potter to return on time would make his day. He finally appeared "Well, well, even Weasley manages to keep proper time. Almost forty minutes late. That will be a week's detention for each of you. Forty points from Gryffindor and forty points from Hufflepuff. Get in!"

"We intend to protest your punishment, Professor." Susan stated, emotionlessly "You did not offer an opportunity for explanation and we were delayed at the Auror station."

He glared at her "Potter causing trouble as usual."

"Still throwing babies in the street?" Harry sneered.

Neville was just around the corner, looking ready to burst "Thought only Gryffindors were-"

"I was not in any way crazily brave, Mr. Longbottom." Susan cut him off, intentionally sounding pompous "It was better than a full scale war."

Neville nodded to her "Thank you for saving points for my house. But, I did enjoy listening in."

"He is a difficult pupil." Susan complained, sparing Harry a teasing smile. "But, Auntie and I do what we can."

Harry tugged on a lock of her hair, then brushed her lips with a kiss. "Yes, if it wasn't for a little Hufflepuff, Snivellus would get his!"

"So what's next for the mighty Harry Potter?" asked Neville in a mocking tone.

There wasn't an opportunity to answer as Luna Lovegood came out a corridor they were passing and nearly tackled him. She didn't move, she didn't speak. The blond Ravenclaw just stood there with her arms locked around his neck.

"_Ah-hem_!" Susan coughed impatiently. She didn't especially mind at first. And since she knew exactly the circumstances, and seen the beginning of the hug, she couldn't exactly feel jealous. But at about the fourth minute it was becoming enough.

Professor Moody step-clomped by just then and shouted "CONSTANT VIGILANCE! Anything can mask an attack, Potter! ANYTHING!" He gave a malicious grin to the startled students and departed.

"Thank you, Harry Potter." Luna finally said "The shoes you got me do not quite fit perfectly. Though the socks do make them comfortable. I shall keep them." She kissed his cheek then skipped away.


	13. Chapter 13–Financial Matters

(a/n): THanx for the reviews. As I rather telegraphed last time, this will put an end to the Diggory troubles.

Harry has been unfair to Tonks, as several have commented, actually saying they wouldn't read anymore. I immediately thought of Mr. Anheiser from _2012_ who famously wondered "What? Life isn't fair! ?" I had considered taking that down even further animosity, but there's another character that can fill that role.

Homeschooling I would have questions about. First, is it permitted? Canon Harry, would he even consider it as he never really made a break from Dumbledore? Big one, everyone he knows is at Hogwarts, so Who?

Onto the fun!

* * *

**13 – Financial Matters**

"Up Harry!" a pillow accompanied the shout. Ron did such things a bit warily after his friend's return from Azkaban. In an earlier time he would have pounced on the bed and pounded him. This was a shot from long range.

Harry groaned and opened his eyes, he sat up and glared at his friend "Gimme a minute. Wanna tell me why you can't get up this easy all week?"

"Another Hogsmeade day, of course." Answered Ron, cheerfully.

Harry grunted in response and pulled himself up "Not for yours truly." He grumbled "Today, I'm the Head of an Ancient and Noble Family."

"Oh…right" Ron said with a nod, his manner changed too "The thing with Diggory. What are you going to do? I'd want him dead."

Harry started for the showers and said "Let's just say, don't ever cross Madam Bones."

"You're the one with her niece, mate." Dean offered.

Harry was all too willing to chuckle along with him. And it wasn't until breakfast in the Great Hall that he retaliated by asking "Hey Dean? How many brothers does Ginny have?"

"Three." The black boy answered after glancing around. And he wasn't entirely happy at being reminded of Fred and George. Ron didn't worry him much though.

That Ginny was scowling at him didn't alarm Harry. He just shook his head and added casually "Six."

"GIT!" protested Seamus as he was sprayed with pumpkin juice.

Ron burst out laughing. His previous expression, relating to his little sister dating, was completely forgotten. Professor McGonagall appeared and said "Calm yourself Mr. Weasley. And Mr. Finnegan, I recommend a visit to the lavatory."

"Yes, Professor." The Irish boy mumbled, giving Dean a death glare.

There was laughing all around, except for Ginny who demanded "You just had to do that, didn't you Harry?"

"He started it." Harry said, amusedly waving at Dean "Said the same about Susan, he did. Go be angry at him."

Draco Malfoy had a near pathological need to impose himself. He simply could not allow laughter and fun to occur at Gryffindor Table "Honestly!" he said pompously "You Weasleys never stop seeking new lows. It is just barely acceptable for a pureblood wizard to make use of a Mudblood. But for a real witch, no matter how low to whore her-"

"YOU SONOFABITCH!" shouted Dean. He was by far the closest, plus there was his longer than average reach. He grabbed the blond Slytherin and punched him square in the jaw. Ron, heedless of Hermione's protest, and of any of the food in the way jumped over the table and eagerly joined in. He pulled the shaken Draco to his feet. Dean delivered a crunching blow to his ribs.

Before it could become a free-for-all, the enchanted ceiling crackled with thunder and lighting, and Headmaster Dumbledore shouted above the noise "EVERYONE SIT DOWN! Thank you. Now that will be one hundred points from Gryffindor -(Slytherins cheered)—And one hundred points from Slytherin. Detentions only, will be addressed by your Heads of House. Both Houses are dismissed to your Common Rooms. Now! Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are welcome to continue breakfast."

x x x x x

"I am ashamed of all of you!" Professor McGonagall's voice lashed out through the Common Room "Brawling! In front of the whole school! And in front of Professor Dumbledore no less! As punishment, Hogsmeade is revoked for Gryffindor today. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Thomas, you will report to Professor Snape's office in one hour for detention."

Ron cried out "But, Professor-"

"Silence!" she snapped "Apparently you did not learn from Madam Bones' lecture last time something like this happened. And, as Mr. Malfoy was a victim of your assault, his Head of House is most appropriate to determine a method of ensuring there is no repeat. The rest of you, I suggest looking upon this as a study day. Dismissed. Mr. Potter, a word."

Harry followed her to her office. After she sat, he asked "Professor?"

"I am fully aware your situation today does not fall in under normal school rules." She said "You are free to go."

Harry nodded "I appreciate that, Professor. It's not something I'm really looking forward to."

"Can I help in any way?" she asked.

Harry sighed "No Professor, it's a family matter."

"Very well." She acknowledged "But, another topic is on my mind. Your actions this morning, or, more accurately your lack of action. Normally you are the first in. This time you sat by."

He answered "I'm under orders from my Regent not to seek confrontation with House Malfoy. And, besides, there were plenty of professors around." With that, he departed and walked right into an argument.

"Calm down, Gin." Ron grumbled at her "It's my job."

Ginny stood there, hands on hips, intentional or not imitation of the Weasley matriarch "I am perfectly capable of defending myself, Ronald Weasley! And you, what do you have to say for yourself?" She turned an annoyed look on Dean.

"You really shouldn't have fought like that." Hermione added "And in front of the whole school."

That was when Harry spoke up "Careful there, Dean. Look Ginny I think their hearts were in the right place. If I had a sister I wouldn't let anyone talk like that. Malfoy's lucky he's still walking. If you'll excuse me I need to change."

"Wahhhoooo!" Ginny catcalled when Harry reappeared about twenty minutes later. She was sitting on the floor, using Dean's knee as a headrest, with her Charms book propped up on her legs.

Harry was wearing his dress robes from last year's Yule Ball. He was still putting on weight from his Azkaban stay, but they fit properly. He just had to pull his belt one notch tighter than when he wore them before. "Thanks, I think." He muttered, embarrassed.

"Your pardon, Master Harry." Dobby said, after a pop and a puff of smoke "But, Mistress Regent Potter tolds Dobby yous wear this cape."

The back and breast were handsomely embroidered with the Potter Family Crest. The clasp at his neck was a remarkable piece of jewelry. It was solid gold with a mount that was, again, the Crest. Its colors were created not with any paint, but with tiny emeralds, rubies, and diamonds.

Girls swooned, some for real, some mockingly. The youngest ones giggled behind their hands.

"You're almost as gorgeous as Draco!" yelled Ginny. She burst out laughing at his dirty look. Glanced at Dean and laughed louder. Right to the point where she had to clutch her stomach.

Harry looked at Ron and commented "I'm gonna give your sister my glasses. She needs them more than I do."

"Can I ask you something, Harry?" Hermione wanted to know.

His response was an unwelcoming "I guess."

"I've been reading about Magical Families and the Wizengamot." She explained "And, well, can I come with you?"

He answered "No. I don't know if I can count on you to be on my side."

The Common Room got suddenly very quiet and everyone found something else to look at.

"Can't you give her a break?" whispered Ron. He pulled them both into a corner. "Right, Harry, I'm really not taking sides here. But I miss the way we used to be. You remember, don't you? First Year? We pulled Hermione out of the lavatory when the troll trapped her. You two solved that, that…err Potion puzzle. And the Second-"

Harry held up a hand to cut him off and said "Yeah Ron I remember all that. And if she did too, she never would've believed I killed Cedric. You didn't."

"I remember it all, too, Harry." She said weakly "But, at the time … all the witnesses - thousands … your wand was tested. And it was, finally, my memory that cleared you."

Harry shrugged "Did you know Susan was at the trial? She told me almost … that is … she could tell people were … could've gone either way. Right until you testified. So if you think I owe you for clearing me, I think that cancels it out."

"That's not the way I meant it, Harry!" she snapped.

He didn't look at her, but addressed his best friend "Ron, she's your girlfriend and I respect that. Look why don't you study or snog or something while I'm gone?"

x x x x x

"I'm impressed!" said Susan, looking him up and down. "You clean up nicely, Lord Potter." She curtsied before him.

It drew a lot of attention that Harry did not really want. He blushed at her and lightly poked her shoulder "C'mon Sue cut it out!" he whispered.

"By your command, My Lord" she retorted playfully. In the month since he'd been freed Susan had seen him pale, but not for a while and not once due to a few words "Are you alright? Harry? What's wrong? What did I say?"

He gestured vaguely and, in strained tones, said "That's what they called him. Voldemort's people. Don't ever call me that again."

"Of course, sure, no problem." promised Susan. "I didn't know."

He smiled at her and said "I know. You meant it as a joke. And I get it. Ready to go?"

"Stop! Potter!" the harsh voice of the Potion Professor commanded.

Harry's soft expression vanished instantaneously "Wha'd'ya want, Snape?" he asked, exactly matching the tone.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for your disrespect." the Potion Professor sneered, looming over the arrogant brat "Your House was restricted to campus."

Harry did not bother looking up. In fact he was mainly interested in Susan's warning look. With his eyes he let her know he saw it. However, with recent revelations he had lost all interest in peace with this man "I have personal business to attend to. Professor McGonagall is aware."

"What business is that?" Snape demanded.

Harry shrugged, still staring several inches below the top of his black cape, he growled back "It's personal and it's none of your business."

"How dare you speak to me-" Snape began. He was apoplectic with fury.

Dumbledore appeared out of nowhere and ordered "Severus, you may go. Harry does indeed have clearance to leave today."

"Headmaster you heard what he said." Growled Snape.

Harry interjected "Judge, have you forgotten what Snivellus did to me as a baby?"

"Brat!" Snape snarled and he grabbed Harry by his hair.

The boy's response was close to lethal. His wand was out in an impressively fast draw, jammed under the Potion Master's chin and the _Bombarda_ spell that Hermione had used to blast the lock of Sirius' cell door was half out of his mouth.

"Harry! Severus that is enough!" Dumbledore commanded sharply. A flash of magic from the old man separated the battling pair and the student's spell simply rocketed off into thin air. He was in possession of both their wands. "Severus, go, now. Harry, you understand how dangerous what you just did was?"

Harry countered, stubbornly "So is throwing a baby into a street."

"This grudge must stop." Dumbledore said, forcefully.

Harry pushed his fingers through his hair and said "I agree, Judge. Let me know when he's willing."

"Professor Snape has my complete confidence and trust, Harry." The Headmaster insisted "And, I expect you to give him the same. In addition to the courtesy due a Hogwarts-"

Harry gave a disgusted snort and answered "I trust him as far as I can throw him. And I respect him as much as he does me."

"Regardless of that, Harry." Said Dumbledore "You will serve two weeks detention for attacking Professor Snape."

Susan saw the furious look on his face and cut in "Excuse me, Professor. But what punishment will Professor Snape serve for his assault on Harry?"

"That case is closed, Miss Bones." Dumbledore told her.

She shook her head and said "Not that, Professor. Professor Snape attacked Harry just now. From my point of view, sir, it is more that Harry was defending himself. Maybe he overreacted a bit, but I think that would be related to his imprisonment. If Harry chooses to appeal your punishment, then I would have to report what I saw."

"Detention suspended." Dumbledore decided, offering a grin "Harry, I trust you will take the notion of mercy into your upcoming meeting."

Harry simply glared at him and said "Come on, Sue. It's about time for that portkey."

x x x x x

"Young Miss Bones!" they were accosted almost immediately upon their appearance. And by no less a personage than that of the Minister of Magic, himself "And in the company of our Boy-Hero!"

Harry snapped back "Don't you mean Boy-Murderer? That is what you called me?"

"Come! Come! Harry!" he said, boisterously "No point holding a grudge. After all we got you out the moment new evidence came to light."

Harry grunted, and said quite coldly "Get your arm off me, Fudge." That was when a camera flash went off.

"Susan, go on in. Sit opposite the Diggorys. I need a moment with Harry." Madam Bones greeted them outside her Headquarters conference room "I thought you might like to hear, I've learned something. Now there is some bad news associated with it, but I think it would please you to know that I have sufficient evidence to allow you to discontinue your friendly relations with the Malfoy Family."

That pleased Harry no end, once he filtered through her statement "Why? How?" he wanted to know.

"After." She insisted "I merely wanted you to have something to look forward to. Shall we?"

The conference room was quite large. It was dominated by a heavy, dark brown, wood table that could seat thirty. On the walls were paintings, the oldest of which was dated 1608. One of them was of Madam Bones herself. It wasn't hard to guess that the others were previous Directors of The Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Susan had not quite obeyed her Aunt's instruction. Her natural instincts drew her to the baby girls. She couldn't quite tell the difference between the little twins. But that didn't stop her from playing with one and making silly baby talk.

"Having fun?" asked Harry, quite disarmed and amused by the sight. But, that only held him for a moment. He gritted out a single word of greeting "Diggory."

Amelia said "Everyone sit. Susan, here please."

"I have assumed control of the family for this negotiation." Jessica Diggory said, formally "I hope this is acceptable to House Potter."

Harry smirked across the table. He allowed Amelia to answer "We have no objection. Your internal affairs are no concern of Ours. I would like to begin with a brief history so Our Heir fully understands the situation. In 808, the Noble House of Diggory sponsored the Potter Family's promotion to Noble House status. This was enacted in 812. The Noble House of Potter was remarkably successful after that. Less than a century later it was first sponsored for Ancient and Noble status. Despite the now substantial disparity in wealth, the two Houses signed a Treaty of Eternal Peace and Friendship in 880. At the time, the agreement was sealed by the marriage of Illona Potter to Amos II Diggory. The Potters were finally promoted to Ancient and Noble status in 1006 over the objections of, at the time, close allies Bones and Malfoy. This second sponsorship came from all four of the Founders of Hogwarts."

"See that! You owe me!" Amos burst out.

Jessica glared at him "Be silent! I would _silencio_ you were you not holding the girls! We apologize Regent."

Harry found himself giving Susan a strange look "Interesting, that."

"By the actions of Amos VI Diggory, I Regent Amelia, void the Treaty of Eternal Peace and Friendship between House Potter and the former House Diggory." She declared formally, taking hold of the parchment and tearing it twice "House Potter will no longer be bound its terms."

Susan flinched at the act. "If I might, Auntie?" she requested "Why wasn't there any magical backlash?"

"Amos, by his very actions, voided the Treaty." Amelia answered. Then continued "To anticipate, magic is as much about intent as about knowledge and power. Amos suffered no ill effects from the Treaty's magic because he essentially believed his actions were justified. And that, frankly, troubles me as well."

He shrugged and sneered "I did not know this was a research discussion."

"Admitted." Amelia acknowledged with a nod, she pulled out a new scroll "Here is a new Potter-Diggory Contract. As you are no longer even a Minor House, a treaty is not appropriate. House Potter will set aside 50,000 Galleons in trust for the benefit of Stacey and Melissa Diggory. Payment will begin with their acceptance to Hogwarts, or a similar Muggle school of your choice, should they prove to be Squibs. As a second concession, House Potter will not pursue any criminal charges against Amos Diggory for his attacks on its Heir."

Mrs. Diggory interrupted "As a matter of record, other than when Harry Potter was standing over our son's body, and when he was actually convicted, there is no evidence of my husband touching the boy."

"There is his admission, directly and in person, to paying Aurors to beat and starve Harry while in Azkaban." Amelia countered "And not actually hitting him during that time is a pitiful defense. The person paying for the abuse is as guilty as the abuser, more so in fact. To continue, I will add my voice to that in exchange for the names of Aurors who received payment. You will find the combination sufficient."

Harry grumbled at basically everyone in the room "And let's not forget really innocent victims. Like Hedwig and Dobby."

"An owl and an elf-" Amos snorted, but his wife cut him off with a solid elbow in the ribs.

"Understood, Harry." Amelia said calmly "And unfortunately there are no laws protecting either. In exchange for House Potter's concessions, you will be required to do the following. First, Amos will publicly acknowledge Harry is innocent of Cedric's murder. He will also apologize, again publicly, for the harm done him in Azkaban. Second, you will, both of you, enter a pensieve containing Harry's memories of his imprisonment. In Amos' case it will be of the first person variety. Third, Stacey and Melissa will know about all of this. Harry's wrongful conviction. Your abuse of him. Who's funding their education. And, finally, no arranged marriages without Potter consent."

This time, Amos didn't even get a syllable out "YOUR terms, Regent!" his wife shouted him down "Are harsh. We do have alternatives."

"None of which, Mrs. Diggory, would keep your husband out of Azkaban." Amelia pointed out "If you choose to follow any other route than this agreement that is where he is heading."

In a low, hateful growl Amos hissed "Bitch!"

"There is one, final condition." Said Amelia, acting for all appearance not to have heard the insult "This will be a secret protocol… Susan."

The girl protested "But, I'm your niece!"

"Not for this." Amelia ordered "Now go." After Susan left she continued "I expect people will interpret your resentment of this agreement to mean you are willing to plot against House Potter."

Jessica pledged "We will do nothing to encourage that."

"You misunderstand me." Amelia said, and she disregarded the expression on Harry's face "I want either of you that is approached to go along with whatever you are asked to do. And report to either myself or Harry. Whoever does is likely to be working for Voldemort."

Amos sneered at her "Do your own spying!"

"It was Voldemort that had Cedric killed." Harry pointed out "Thought you wanted revenge on his killer. Or can you only beat up on defenseless prisoners?"

Amelia chided him, slightly "Harry." Then turned to Amos and queried "Have we a bargain?"

"Done." Mrs. Diggory said.

Amelia presented the parchment with the new Contract, and a quill "This is a special quill." She said "Used under any other circumstances, it is illegal. This is a blood quill. It signs in the user's blood. Harry, you've probably never seen one before. It will hurt, some. The four of us will sign."

"I just want to say one thing." Harry said, rubbing and shaking his right hand "If you'd just left it alone, done nothing, instead of torturing me… I'd have just let it go. I'm sorry Cedric's dead. But it didn't give you any right."

Amelia informed them "There are pensieves waiting. I am sure anyone nearby would be willing to care for the girls while you are involved."

"You mean? Now?" asked Amos with a bit of alarm in his voice.

Harry laughed derisively and offered "At least it's only a memory. Not the real thing. You won't really have a ruined leg, broken ribs, or be starved near death."

"It's over?" Susan wanted to know as she entered again.

Harry replied "Yeah, they're off to see what Diggory put me through. I'd really love to break a couple of his bones though."

"Interesting wording in present company, Harry." Amelia quipped.

To which, he blushed and apologized "You know what I mean. I'm just glad it's over. I hope I never see them again."

"On to other business." Amelia said "As I mentioned, this involves Lucius Malfoy. Seems he has been involved in misappropriating money that your House donated to Hogwarts a long time ago."

Even through the heavy door of the conference room, people in the main office hear the scream of "_WHAAAAAAAAT_!"

x x x x x

It was almost dinner at Hogwarts by the time Susan and Harry returned. Amelia had that much to discuss and exactly what would be done about it. Harry was furious about it, but well satisfied with the revenge they planned.

"Harry! You're back!" exclaimed Hermione Granger. She rushed up and hugged him "It was all over the school! Mr. Diggory admitted he was wrong. Oh! I'm so proud of you offering to pay for their schooling!"

He separated himself from her, not too harshly, but not gently either "So it took Diggory admitting he was wrong to bring you around?" he asked coolly. Not counting that, he had a smile on his face and Susan on his arm as they entered the Great Hall which was filling with hungry students.

The Daily Prophet had been delivered to those returning from Hogsmeade and those already at Hogwarts. There was a full text of Amos Diggory's speech. He acknowledged Harry's innocence, admitted to bribing Aurors to brutalize Harry and gratefully thanked House Potter for agreeing to pay for his children's educations. As previously agreed he made no mention of Amelia's secret clause, nor of the requirement that both he and his wife witness Harry's suffering through pensieve memories.

"I wish to extend the apologies of my House, Mr. Potter." Professor Sprout offered, handing him a scroll. "Some … I regret… declined to sign, but those who did represent the majority of Hufflepuff."

Professor Flitwick did likewise, adding a personal "For myself, I have treated you poorly since your return. I assumed the worst at every occasion. I shall not do so again."

"I can forgive kids much easier than adults, Professor." Harry replied.

His own Head of House said "Even though most of your fellow Gryffindors already made their positions known, Mr. Potter, they were not to be outdone and insisted on signing one of their own."

"One hundred percent participation, Harry." Hermione said, hesitantly "Except for Fred and George who are still at Hogsmeade. And, Harry, I'm really sorry. I'd do anything to make it up to you."

Harry looked at her and saw she was sincere. Susan indicated she thought it was a good idea, and Ron looked at him hopefully. He shrugged and offered a hand "I can't go back, but …maybe … we can start over."

"Well, just wonderful." Snape sneered "Slytherin House will not pander to Potter's overinflated ego. The few that contemplated such nonsense were quickly disabused of their misguided notions."

Harry smirked at him "Thanks so much, Professor!" he exclaimed "That makes this so much easier."

"You very much did the right thing, Harry." Dumbledore offered "You make me very proud."

Harry ignored the compliment and requested "Could I address everyone for a few minutes?"

"By all means, Harry, by all means!" the Headmaster said grandly. "Quiet everyone! Quiet please! Harry, proceed."

Harry stood on one of the Gryffindor benches and cleared his throat "Umm...thanks everyone… I think I'd like to get on with my life. Let bygones be bygones."

There was a round of approval, either nods or light applause.

"To further that," Harry continued "I learned that one of my ancestors had set up a fund to help Hogwarts students. I was a bit disturbed to learn that these days it's known as The Draco Fund."

Curiosity filled the Great Hall. A few titters of laughter at the notion of Harry Potter having anything to do with something seemingly named after his long term rival.

"The true name is The Draco Potter Memorial Fund." Harry announced, with a smirk he added "Yep! Seems the bloke who enjoys insulting me and my friends was named after my ancestor. Wicked, huh Draco?"

The blond boy shouted out "That's a lie, Potter!"

"Anyway, the Harry Potter who was Head of my Family in 1230 established the Fund in memory of his grandfather." Harry went on, dismissing the protest with a wave of his left hand "You see, Draco Potter did something no one else dared to. He financed four rather young people who thought building a school would be a good idea. He was 50 at the time and the oldest of the four, at 33, was Rowena Ravenclaw."

Hermione asked "Harry, you're not saying you own Hogwarts, do you?"

"Stupid Mudblood!" Draco sneered.

Professor McGonagall snapped "Profanity, Mr. Malfoy. Ten points from Slytherin and detention tonight, with me!"

"May I continue, Professor?" Harry requested, at her nod he said "Thank you. No, but from 992 until 1230 my Family held the mortgage on the castle. It was with the final payment that the other Harry established the Fund. At the time, the number of students was low and he used it to assist peasant class families in sending their children here."

The Headmaster said "I was not fully aware of that history. A noble and generous gesture of your ancestor, Harry."

"Well, let's skip to now." Said Harry, without really acknowledging the compliment "The last time a Potter had a say in who got a scholarship was in 1980. Since then, technically, the Board of Governors has been making those decisions. Actually, Lucius Malfoy alone has been making those awards since 1984."

Draco, sensing a bit of trouble, pompously commented "We Malfoys are well noted for our philanthropy."

"Didn't know you knew the big words, Malfoy." Hermione sniped at him.

There was a round of chuckles and even Harry smiled at her. His expression turned harsh "Mr. Malfoy has been misusing those funds to benefit his own agenda!"

"LIAR!" shouted Draco and he tried to push his way forward. He was blocked by a pair of identical redheads who wore nasty smiles.

Snape inserted himself between the three and said "No threatening students Misters Weasley! Ten points from each of you!"

"Before 1900 there was no real rule as to who would get a scholarship. Then, Charlus Potter decided it would go to one member of each House per year." Harry explained "That means there should be twenty-eight, seven from each House. I'd like to see who is here with a scholarship now…"

Six Slytherins and one Ravenclaw (a Seventh Year) raised their hands. Also of note, they were all boys.

"Not everyone." Harry commented, he actually had a complete list and Amelia had coached him with exactly what to ask next "Any of you been told you owe your education to Draco's father?"

Five more hands went up. All Slytherins. This included Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe.

"We're short two." Harry said, after checking off names on the parchment "Parkinson and my old buddy Draco himself. That's it fourteen. Three Seventh Years. Two Sixths. Two Thirds. Two Firsts and Five Fifths. In all that, not a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff. And only two girls. I'm doing something immediately to fix that. Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Parkinson, effective immediately your scholarships are revoked. Your Families will be served with demands for repayment."

Dumbledore was shaking his head "Harry, I thought you above petty revenge."

"It's not about revenge!" he snapped, then smirked "Well, not entirely anyhow. One of the rules of the Scholarship is… I forget what she called it… but, it means lack of money. All of them are loaded. Guess I'd feel guilty if any of them were ever nice to me."

Snape glared at him and said "Headmaster I think we have heard enough from the brat."

"Still name calling Snivellus?" Harry glared back.

Shock rippled through the Great Hall. Everyone knew the word but not a single student would have dared to use it, openly.

"And if you're gonna punish me, _Judge_…" Harry challenged Dumbledore "… he did it first. So, only half the slots full? What happened to the rest of the money? Well, haven't uncovered all of it. But Slytherin got a whole new set of brooms in '92. Interesting there weren't any Fourths. Guess where that money came from."

Angry glares were aimed at the Slytherins. Especially from members of the other Houses' Quidditch teams.

"Wait, please. It's not fair to blame anyone here now for that." Harry said, not wanting to see fights break out "Besides, this is better. I won't take the brooms from the school. Wouldn't get a full refund anyway. But, since my grandfather established that everything should be split evenly, two of the Nimbus 2001s can go to Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Slytherin can keep one as long as Malfoy doesn't get to use it."

Snape was livid "You do not dictate how I run my House, Potter! Nor do you have the right-"

"The Draco Potter Fund gives me the right, Snivellus!" Harry growled back and goaded him "Go ahead! Hit me! In front of hundreds of witnesses! I dare you! And every broom better fly, or I'll see it taken out of your pay!"

Dumbledore intervened and said harshly "_Severus_! Do not even think about it!" And the Head of Slytherin swept out of the Great Hall without even a hint of emotion on his face. "Harry you will _**never**_ humiliate Professor Snape that way again!"

"And when will you stop him from humiliating me?" Harry demanded. "Starting next year The Draco Potter Memorial Fund will pay four new students' tuition. One from each House. Please don't come to me, I won't be making the decisions."


	14. CH 14:The Chamber of Secrets Revisited

(a/n): Thanx for the reviews ladies and gents.

Now I didn't quite know what to do with the Secret Protocol as I wrote it. The Diggorys are out of the story for quite a while now, at least a year of story time, and maybe 10 chapters They simply don't interact with Hogwarts as they have no one attending. But, thanks to Wonderbee's (who was the 1st reviewer of Chapt#13 Cheers!) speculation about how Amos will handle his trip down Harry's memory lane, I know how to work it. The arranged marriage clause that Amelia forced on Amos was as much about money as it was about who the girls might be married to. It would be against Potter interests to have one marry Draco, for example.

I never understood why in canon Dumbledore defends Snape against all comers. It's not logical. Compare it to the not dissimilar relationship in Star Wars. Obi-Wan reluctantly goes to kill Anakin, and tells Luke Vader is twisted and evil. But, talk about manipulative "...A certain point of view..." Extreme BS!

Columbia... Wow... Greetings back macabre-wolf.

Scandles and speculation about a flip-flopping Hermione, I wonder if a pair of you guys has somehow been reading ahead.

I came up with the idea of a Draco Potter in _Not the Only Redhead_ and never really pursued it further. He was just a name in the family tree. Something to make Harry's eyes pop out. It's dissappointing to me that Harry doesn't learn more about his family in canon. Lily was good at Potions and Charms, James was a Quidditch star, that's pretty much it. But Amelia now has a vested interest in learning all she can and passing on the knowledge.

I'll have Harry give more on the Draco Potter Fund in a later chapter. Over nearly a millenium it's had time to have a checkered past. I wouldn't call Lucius stupid for tapping it for Draco as well. Just greedy and a victim of his own arrogance and hubris.

To those anxious for an immediate Snape and/or Dumbledore fall, all I can say is patience. For now, taking up the matter of the Basilisk.

* * *

**14 – The Chamber of Secrets Revisited**

There was a three sided Cold War going on at Howarts. It began the day Harry Potter exposed large scale embezzlement that had been committed by Lucius Malfoy. While the senior Malfoy was busy with arm-twisting his way out of a trial, the younger one would make subtle derogatory remarks. Nothing exactly punishable, or if it might have been he made sure it was without witnesses. Meanwhile, Potion Master Snape engaged in lower-keyed harassment. Instead of focusing on the hated brat, he spread his punishments thinner and wider. Susan Bones began losing points at a slightly greater rate, as did Hannah Abbott, just because of her friendship with the redhead. Little comment was made of increased detentions and point loss from Fred and George Weasley. Only one of Harry's friends was really immune, Ginny.

"I think that clinches it, young Harry." Said Fred. A group of Susan and his friends were lounging about in the large courtyard inside the castle. "If I might borrow your little self, Ginevra."

She fixed him with an ugly look and said "Watch yourself Frederica!" but nevertheless complied.

"Just close your eyes. Won't hurt a bit." Fred promised, teasingly "Now then … hold still… _Oculus Verdunium_!"

With that, her eyes were a match for Harry's.

"She does look a lot like your Mum that way." Susan commented. There was a faint ripple of uncomfortable laughter as no one was really sure how he might react.

But, Harry was a mostly good sport "The lot of you are gross." He complained, sourly "You know that, right? And, maybe if he was a bit older, he might've latched onto your Mum. Let's seeeeeee… Fred Snape. Percy Snape, hmmm that I believe. Ronald Snape-"

"EUUGGGGHHH!" Ginny cut him off "You got a mean streak in you Harry. Fred, if you don't mind?"

Complying with the request, Fred tapped his wand on his sister's eyes and cast "_Finite Incantatum_."

"Well, that's one thing you and Snape have in common." Susan said, and paused to let it sink in. They were all staring at her. When she thought the tension had peeked she added "Yep, Harry, a lot more alike than you think. Both of you fell for exceptionally smart and exceptionally beautiful redheads."

He looked past her and asked "Where? I mean Ron's alright and all but he's taken."

"RAT!" she exclaimed and threw herself at him. Harry caught her and they rolled around giggling and laughing. When they stopped, she came out on top. She declared "I win!" and kissed him. He found her waist and gripped it firmly.

Two senior witches had been seeking exactly this group. And they found them in exactly that position. The pair came around the tree and both coughed loudly "_Ahh…hemm_!"

"Hi Professor McGonagall" said Susan, sheepishly. She straightened her shirt a bit.

Harry, who despite the fact that he wasn't intimidated by most adults anymore, said quietly "And Madam Bones. Good afternoon." He plucked a blade of grass from Susan's hair and combed his fingers through his own.

"Something we can …" the twins asked "… do for you ladies?"

Amelia's eye twitched "Possibly stop your friend from mauling my niece?" she suggested.

"She was the one on top." Ron commented, and promptly grunted as Hermione elbowed him.

Professor McGonagall stopped the laughing almost as soon as it started. She said "Never mind that just now. Sorry to interrupt your …_studying_… Potter-"

"I'm well ahead of your plan, Professor." Harry defended "The last qu-"

McGonagall cut him off "Yes, for the record, you are doing quite well. Perhaps deserving of a little free time. But, you, Miss Weasley, Ronald, and Miss Granger have a business matter to discuss with Madam Bones and the Headmaster. If you please?"

"Any reason Sue can't come?" asked Harry as he pulled her to her feet.

The two witches looked at each other, shrugged and McGonagall said "There is a limit to the number of people that can fit in the Headmaster's office. So, I believe we will just include blood relatives. Apologies Mr. Thomas, Mr. Longbottom."

"What, this time, Nev?" asked Dean as they watched the large group depart.

Neville shrugged at his roommate "You'll find out before me, from Ginny."

"We don't exactly talk a lot, mate." Dean said with a smirk.

x x x x x

"A rather larger group than I anticipated, Minerva." Dumbledore said as they entered his office.

She answered "Seemed reasonable under the circumstances, Headmaster."

"Let us get started, then." Said the Headmaster "Amelia, I believe the floor is yours."

She nodded and said "Thank you, Albus. The purpose of this meeting is to discuss the events of three years ago. Not so much the emotional impact. I mean no disrespect to you, Miss Weasley. I am certain it is something you will never forget. However, what was completely forgotten was the valuable basilisk. Its hide, organs, venom all of that is worth a fortune. Those of you here are the ones most involved in its slaying."

"Excuse me, Madam Bones." Said Hermione "But, surely it would have decayed to uselessness by now."

Dumbledore put in "Professor Snape is our resident Potion Master. He would best … ahh… Severus your timing is impeccable. Would you please give us the basics of the uses for a basilisk?"

"It is a most magical creature." The black-clad man explained, glaring the whole time at the mostly teen audience "Its hide is worth a fortune to armories for its resistance to spells. It is alleged to be more magically protective than dragon scales. Apothecaries, likewise, crave the hide for potion ingredients. Basilisk venom is rumored to have hundreds of uses, but none has been available for centuries. The same is said of the blood. The creature's organs have never been properly researched."

Dumbledore looked at Hermione and requested "If you would, Miss Granger, repeat the question you just asked."

"SO, our resident know-it-all does not know everything." Snape sneered after she did so.

Ron leapt to her defense, saying "Just answer the bleeden' question!"

"Mr. Weasley!" Professor McGonagall scolded.

The Potions Teacher gave a superior look and replied "A basilisk's inherent magic would have to dissipate for putrefaction to begin. This depends on the size. A small one might maintain freshness for a decade. For a fully grown specimen, not less than a century. Might I inquire as to the sudden interest?"

"Madam Regent Potter has just informed me that her charge has access to one." Dumbledore said.

It took a moment to process, but all the pieces fell into place and Snape exclaimed "The Chamber! Slytherin's Monster! It makes perfect sense now. Of course it would be a basilisk. Potter you will take me there at once!"

"Oh?" asked Harry, coldly "And what would you want, there, Snape?"

Amelia stepped in front of the advancing professor and asked "Do I have to remind you what happened the last time you tried something with me in the room?" Her wand was already half out of its holster. There wasn't a teenaged face in the room that wasn't split by an almost painful smile.

"Headmaster!" Snape turned his attention "It has been nearly three years! The fresher the better! Order Potter to take me there!"

Still in place, Amelia said sarcastically "I seem to remember someone saying ten or a hundred years just a moment ago."

"Silence woman!" Snape growled "Headmaster, I'm waiting."

Dumbledore addressed himself to the student "Harry, I must admit I never thought of harvesting the basilisk. So I do blame myself there. However, as Professor Snape indicated, the sooner we can harvest it, the better."

"And who, Albus, would benefit from that?" Amelia wanted to know.

Dumbledore could sense this wasn't going his way and said "Why, Amelia, of course the school would. And through that, all the students and our society at large."

"It is on Hogwarts property. That makes the carcass Hogwarts property." Said Snape.

Amelia gave him a stony look and continued "And, naturally, as Potion Master you would have first rights. However, I have a different take. As the monster's killer, Harry Potter and through him House Potter, has a superior claim. After a lengthy discussion and considering all the people affected, we have determined three payout levels. First, Harry or House Potter as he chooses one-quarter. Also, as the main victim, Miss Ginevra Weasley one-quarter. Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger who, while they did not assist with the actual killing, did provide the only assistance to Harry. I propose one-fifth each. And, finally, Hogwarts is offered one-tenth to compensate for any disruption recovery of the carcass causes."

"Ridiculous!" exclaimed Snape "Nor do I feel the need to repeat my previous statement!"

Harry snorted and taunted him "Go ahead. Try to get in. I'll even tell you where. Third floor girls' lavatory."

"I am sure we can reach an equitable arrangement." Dumbledore offered. "But, Professor Snape has a valid point in saying the incident occurred on Hogwarts grounds."

Amelia's eyes hardened "And, according to Harry's tale, he and his friends received absolutely no help from school staff. And in fact were further endangered by that quack professor Lockhart. Perhaps ten percent is too generous. And as for Professor Snape, I add an additional condition. Hogwarts may have a portion of the creature itself only if you, Dumbledore, offer a Wizard's Oath that someone other than Snape have access. Otherwise the entire portion will be sold."

"How dare you!" Snape demanded through gritted teeth "It must be the brat!"

The discussion with his friends, less than an hour earlier ago, came into focus as a weapon "You liked my Mother?" he said rhetorically "Must've burned you up to see her with my Dad."

"Not another word, Potter!" Snape growled.

Harry smirked and retorted "Just one. Snivellus!"

"_Enough_!" Dumbledore commanded. His tone was such that everyone froze, even Amelia and she was used to giving orders. "Now, Regent Potter, surely you can see the benefit of the most gifted young Potion Master of our time examining basilisk parts."

Angry herself, now, Amelia countered "I know a number of other masters and can argue which one is best. And, regardless, I have seen plain evidence for your Potion Master's utter contempt for my charge. The feeling is entirely mutual. Severus Snape will never see one gram of basilisk as long as I have a say."

"Under those conditions, I could not possibly agree to less than half." Dumbledore said "For the benefit of Hogwarts, of course."

Amelia smiled, it wasn't one of amusement "I was not born yesterday, Headmaster Dumbledore. Tell me, whom would you propose I take from? The hero that killed the beast, perhaps? Or the poor little girl victimized by something you should have protected her from? The poor boy who only wanted to help his sister? Or the girl whose young mind figured out the puzzle?"

"Don't much care for that description?" Ginny grumbled. All three of her brothers patted her head. She slapped at them and snapped "CUT IT! ALL OF YOU!"

Amelia chuckled lightly and said, kindly "Forgive me, Miss Weasley. I was not describing you as you are now, obviously. But that would be a fair characterization of you at the time."

"I guess." Ginny muttered, somewhat mollified.

"But, my point still stands, Headmaster." Amelia continued.

Dumbledore wasn't above harsh tactics either "Then, Madam Regent, regrettably, I must say that I cannot at this time allow access to the school. Such would be entirely too disruptive to our educational routine."

"Mmm, I see." Said Amelia "Well, if that is your position. I shall just have to inform all the Apothecaries and Potion Masters I already contacted of your intransigence. I had not thought of the hide's value for armor, for which I thank Professor Snape. I imagine all three groups would bring the matter before the Wizengamot. Houses Bones and Potter would of course support their complaint. Just not British ones, either. The Japanese are eager. As are the Americans, and the Germ-"

Dumbledore held up a hand "You have made your point, Amelia. I concede."

"Excellent!" she said brightly "Look on the bright side. You have brought vast sums of money to Hogwarts, at least. Easily enough to fix all those little things that never get done. Repaint the whole castle, perhaps. Imagine the towers gleaming in alabaster."

"Give Filch something else to do for a change." Ron commented.

The Headmaster bowed slightly in his chair and said "It is something to look forward to. Although we really should not get ahead of ourselves. Would it not be wise to actually SEE the body?"

"I believe that is an excellent idea."Amelia agreed "I should like to know exactly what Harry faced that night."

Ron shook his head "No thanks. Once was enough for me."

"S'alright, Ron." Said Harry "You were there when it mattered most." The two friends grinned at each other.

x x x x x

At Dumbledore's suggestion, the group made its way from his office to the long unused girl's lavatory. It had, in fact only had living people in it during Harry's Second Year in the last fifty years. He inquired "You know this place, Harry?"

"Oh Myrtle!" Harry called out.

Out of the third stall on the left side came a splash of water and a wailing. The ghost focused on all the people then took note of "Harry… what do you want?"

"Everyone, this is Myrtle Henderson." Said Harry "She was killed by the basilisk controlled by Tom Riddle in 1945. It was the same basilisk that the Diary used Ginny to control."

Myrtle howled then subsided into sobbing "Why…did you…hafta…remind me?"

"Sorry." He said softly. In response to which, the ghost flew down and cuddled herself against his shoulder. He patted the dusty, cold air that surrounded Myrtle's image and, uncomfortably, said "There, there."

Susan, who briefly felt jealous, grinned and teased "Harry, you didn't tell me you had another girlfriend. How long have you two been together?"

"Who're you!" demanded Myrtle. Her spectral image had a layer of pink about it and she was glaring at Susan.

Harry stammered and stuttered, much to the amusement of the rest of the party, except for Professor Snape. "Stop yammering, wasting time with this useless ghost." He demanded "Get on with it, Potter."

"You weren't invited, Snivellus." Harry sneered up at him, refusing to budge.

Dumbledore interjected "Harry, please stop wasting time. Show us the way into the Chamber."

"Not until he leaves." Harry said, stubbornly. "Besides, you couldn't get in, anyway. Unless you speak Parsletongue." When his instruction was complied with, Harry walked to the sink, touched the spigot and hissed "_Open_!"

The group heard a clank, then a grinding and the whole circle of sinks split apart exposing the entry. "Looks just like I remember." Said Ginny in a tiny voice.

"You don't have to go, Gin." Harry offered softly, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

She patted it and replied "Yeah, I do Harry. Yeah, I do. Walk with me?"

"You think you could die this time, Harry?" Myrtle asked, hopefully "I still have a u-bend for you."

He looked at her and said "Sorry, Myrtle, but the monster's already dead."

She squealed in dismay, howled around over their heads then dove head first into her toilet.

"We'll come with you, Gin." The twins offered in stereo. Hermione had followed along and insisted on coming.

Susan said "Well, you're not going anywhere holding hands with some girl if I'm not going." A grin and a wink lightened some of the harshness of her words.

"There is no need for that, dear." Amelia insisted.

To which, she argued back "You know how much I like history, Auntie. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Right, I'll go first." Offered Harry "It's like a giant sliding board, kinda fun actually. But the bottom is a …well… gross. Skeletons of things the basilisk ate. And old skin, lots of that."

The Headmaster cautioned "I really think an adult should go first, Harry."

"Stop second guessing me!" he snapped "I've already been there! Have you? NO! You can't tell me what to do! You're not my father!" In the middle of the last word Harry broke for the opening and jumped in.

x x x x x

Susan had been next down. She found herself landing in the quite welcome circle of Harry's arms. The room she saw was most unwelcome, gloomy and littered as it was with skeletons of every sort of small animal. She had little choice but to grit her teeth and bare it. Dumbledore was next, Ginny arrived between her twin brothers. And finally, Amelia and Hermione.

"This is twenty feet." Amelia noted as they passed a shed skin "It must weigh a ton, alone."

Harry nodded "Guess so. This is the spot where that idiot Lockhart tried to _Obliviate_ us." He was a little distracted. Teenage hormones are difficult to control holding hands with two attractive members of the opposite sex.

"And you killed-"

"-something this big." The twins wanted to know.

Harry looked back and said "Oh, no, guys. This isn't even half."

"How did you kill it?" asked Susan.

He answered, matter of factly, not bragging "I was trapped on Slytherin's statue. We'll see it in a minute. The basilisk tried to get me and missed a couple times. Then, I got lucky. Its mouth was open and I had a sword. Instead of swinging, I stabbed straight up into its mouth and it went right through its brain." They were at the door to the Inner Chamber. Harry hissed at it, the snakes coiled up and it rolled open.

"Who would've imagined?" Amelia asked, in wonder "All of this beneath the school … for…centuries."

Dumbledore was fascinated by the experience "And, where, Harry, did you say the basilisk came from?"

"Err…" he was suddenly hesitant. He decided to keep that part to himself "Don't really remember. Riddle appeared out of the diary and called it."

Hermione gasped as she approached the statue, which was where the full body of the basilisk lay.

"Holy…"

"…Shit!" the twins exclaimed

The head was nearly as high as the people were tall. The horns above the eyes made it nearly as tall as Harry.

"Now, Harry" said Dumbledore in a grandfatherly tone "Surely you can see, with this much to go around, you can spare some for Professor Snape."

He rolled his eyes in response "Give me one good reason. What's in it for me?"

"Stop!" Amelia commanded "Irrelevant! As I said before, not so much as a gram! Not a drop of blood! Not a dram of venom! That is non-negotiable!"

Harry shrugged and approached Ginny, noticing she seemed distressed. He asked her "Hey? You alright?"

"You fought THAT… *_sniffle_*… Killed it… *_sob_* …For me?" she cried into his shoulder.

Harry knew not what to do. So he just put his arms around her and stood there for a few minutes. "You're my friend, Ginny. And, even then, you were Ron's sister. It was good enough."

"Not in the Wizarding World, Harry." She said "And not what I was taught. Weasleys honor our debts, black or white. You risked your life for mine."

He blushed and replied "Wasn't nothin. I'm sure you'd've done the same for me."

"That's not the point." She said, a little coldly. She withdrew and continued formally "This is long overdue. Harry James of House Potter, I, Ginevra Molly of House Weasley acknowledge my debt. I owe you my life, my very soul. I place my life at your command."

Her brothers gasped "Do you have any…"

"…idea what you done?"

Amelia whispered harshly "Harry! You must accept! It's dangerous not to! For her!"

"On behalf of House Potter, I accept. Honor is satisfied." He replied, as she'd instructed him for situations like this. "But, Ginny I don't want you to treat me any different. We're friends. I'll never ask you to do anything I wouldn't do myself."

She nodded and smiled "Wouldn't want you to get a big head, now would we?"

"Excuse me, but what just happened?" Hermione wanted to know "Did you just become his slave?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at her "You should know better than that, Granger. I swear, don't you have any faith in Harry? Go to your precious library! Look up life debt and…and … err Madam Bones?"

"The other two terms that most apply are 'vassal' and 'Familial Accountability' the elder witch supplied "I think I should also point out that you seem to always think the worst of our society. Muggle civilization still has its flaws. Dictators staying in power under the guise of democracy. Terrorists killing innocent people over superstitious differences. Bombs that can destroy cities and plagues that can wipe out countries. You could, someday, be a valuable force for change. But you seriously need to adjust your approach."

Hermione argued "But, Madam Bones, with all due respect, the way House Elves are treated. Then what just happened between Ginny and Harry?"

"You do not have the full story about either situation." Amelia answered.

Hermione asked "Then would you explain it to me?"

"No." Amelia said, bluntly "In the case of the former, knowledge is best if learned the hard way. As for the latter, it is really not your business."

Hermione was highly displeased but kept her face polite.

"Albus, what I propose is simple. Though it will take a bit of time." Said Amelia "I've made arrangements with various people interested in basilisk parts. They will all pledge they are not now, nor have they ever been, a Death Eater. And they will not sell to Death Eaters. Other than that, they can collect as much as they like. Their payment must be in cash, or a direct transfer handled by Gringotts. Prices range from 50 Galleons per ounce for the oldest, poorest quality hyde to 400 Galleons per ounce from the creature Harry slew. Blood is 100 Galleons per fluid ounce. Venom 250 Galleons. Organs are first come first serve priced on weight."

Harry looked around the length of the basilisk's sinewy body and asked "Madam Regent, you mentioned use of the hyde as armor. Can you hold back some of my share to make, I dunno, three or four sets?"

"I needed to do this." Ginny said suddenly, and uncomfortably "But, I think I'm finished. Can we get out of here?"

Harry nodded "Fred, George, why don't you help Ginny. Well, what about it, Judge? Does Hogwarts get a share? Or are you going to keep arguing for Snape?"

"I was hoping for a peaceful resolution between you and _Professor_ Snape, Harry" said Dumbledore, emphasizing the title as an admonishment. "I point out I could shut down this entire enterprise as Headmaster, and forbid anyone to access the Castle."

Amelia cut in "Need we go through this exercise again, Headmaster? If you do so, it will not benefit the school at all. Harry will simply refuse to open the Chamber. I will take the matter up with the Wizengamot, the Governors of Hogwarts and the ICW. Or, to be very blunt, we can simply wait for you to die and discuss the matter with the next Headmaster, or Headmistress."

"Auntie!" exclaimed Susan, shocked by the last sentence.

Amelia ignored her and continued "What's it to be? We, and Hogwarts, get more now than we would at any time in the future."

"You realize, Harry, that things between the two of you will only get worse." Dumbledore pointed out "This is an opportunity-"

Harry shrugged "You think I actually care? He tried to kill me when I was a baby. I couldn't care less about that stupid hearing you had. I know the truth. He's abused me every day since I got here. You want us to be mates? Make him apologize to me. In front of the whole school."

"That, you should know, is not going to happen." Dumbledore said sternly "I will allow this to go forward as long as you pledge to treat him with proper respect."

Harry didn't budge from his earlier position "I pledge to treat him exactly as he does me."

"I shall have a word with Professor Snape on the matter." Said Dumbledore, promising little "Meanwhile, let us proceed with the basilisk. I have considered your proposal and find it acceptable. There are two minor points. Since Harry must be the one to open the Chamber, we must work around his class schedule. And, secondly, the movements of collectors must not disrupt movement of students between classes."

Amelia agreed to that "Reasonable, Albus. Given the mass involved it could take a week. Shall we depart?"

"I think I will stay a moment, to contemplate, reflect." Dumbledore said.

That, she objected to "Perhaps it would be better, Headmaster, if you did that AFTER we complete the transaction?"

"Of course, Amelia." Dumbledore replied "It is a little gloomy. I might brighten up the place afterward." He departed giving no indication that he was aware of the obvious implication that she did not trust him.

After taking them out of The Chamber, Harry held back only Madam Bones "There's something I forgot about until we were there. The basilisk … it wasn't just there when I got there. Riddle, he called it in Parsletongue and it came out of the statue. There's something behind that carving of Slytherin. A room that's at least big enough for that monster."


	15. Chapter 15: OWLs

(a/n): Thanx for the reviews folks. little-bast please keep it up. Even if I don't use the 'Leave them to suffer' storyline you're great to read.

A new interesting thought. Harry would be a lousy Auror (no imagination, curiosity) He's obviously a good fighter, and magically powerful. Maybe so, maybe not. He does pursue a problem until it's solved. It's just that once the job is done, he's no longer interested in what it took to get there. JKR, at least, certainly wasn't. Never heard another word about lots of things.

A moste excellente author has made his presence known ... I see two numbers u=616007 s=5084287. Your Chap#14 question gave me an idea I don't think I would have thought of otherwise. When it comes up, remember you inspired it. BIt of a wait though.

On Ron, lots of stories take him down the escalating jealousy path. This time, he learned from his mistake and more important the lesson stuck. Anyone else, including his girlfriend, be damned. They kept the relationship together - How? Sorry, that was when Harry was still in Azkaban and Susan didn't know them well enough.

Anyway, here's the next installment. Been a month, I know. Work got a little nuts. And since we don't get paid ... bit of a disclaimer ...

* * *

**15 – OWLs**

Nothing warranted a visit from Amelia for some time. Sale of the basilisk, after all the fuss, went off even better than hoped for. The Head of House Potter honored the agreement for all the skin. There ended up being almost 18 tons of it, ranging from 1017 years old to the four year old hide of the dead beast. The plan for selling organs based on weight was broken by the purchasers, who had come from all over the world. The eyes were auctioned off for 174,668 Galleons each. The lungs for over half a million Galleons, each. A little less for the liver and each kidney. The heart, which weighed in at 518 pounds ended up topping seven million Galleons. Though small and only weighing 5 pounds each, the venom glands each sold for a million. There were ten gallons of venom and 42 gallons of blood.

With the total sale netting 89 million Galleons, Harry and Ginny each received 22 ½ million. Hermione and Ron almost 18 million apiece. And the school, 9 million Galleons.

For her efforts, Harry paid Amelia a million Galleons. Even still, at a stroke, he replaced almost half of what Amos Diggory squandered.

House Weasley, which had been under long term investigation for removal from the Wizengamot, and had its voting rights suspended, now had 1 ½ out of a maximum 10 votes. Based on wealth the Weasleys qualified for 2 votes, but House Malfoy gathered enough support to block that.

x x x x x

"Good to see you back on duty, Amelia." Cornelius Fudge said "Your Department is one of the largest in the Ministry."

The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement smiled woodenly. She disliked the Minister, loathed his Undersecretary and was always ill at ease in his office "Just like the Head of any Family, Minister, it is occasionally necessary for me to act in that role." She said formally "Of course, I did make provisions for my absence. Rufus Scrimgeour is an able Second."

"Quite so, quite so!" the Minister acknowledged, amiably "And it is, in fact, in your capacity as Regent of House Potter that I asked you here this afternoon. Your leave time is more than adequate to cover your time away. No, my concern just now is the recent considerable income that House Potter received. When might the Ministry receive its cut?"

Something Amelia had thought of well in advance. Harry was particularly resentful of supporting the Ministry to any degree after his stay in Azkaban. She had, rather accidentally, laid a basis for her response "In fact, Minister, House Potter has elected to deduct its charitable contribution to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from its tax liability. To my knowledge, the same is true of House Weasley and Miss Granger. Of course, I personally made a payment of 110,000 Galleons to Director Ogden of the Department of the Treasury in regards to my brokering the sale of the basilisk."

"_Hem-hem_" Senior Undersecretary Umbridge interrupted "Madam Bones, surely as a loyal Ministry employee, you must understand that this is not the best outcome for the Ministry."

Amelia wasn't out for her job, but that didn't mean she got along with the Senior Undersecretary "Under the circumstances I would be more properly addressed as Madam Potter." She responded, coldly. "But be that as it may, Madam Umbridge, I currently wear three hats you could say. And at the time my primary duty was to House Potter."

"Then, with all due respect Madam Potter." Umbridge retorted "Perhaps you are wearing, as you say, too many hats."

Not a giant by any means, Amelia loomed over her rival and ground out "I can judge that for myself."

"Now, now ladies" Fudge said hastily "there must be unity at the top level of government. Otherwise we will surely fall."

Umbridge simpered and nodded "I agree with you unconditionally, Minister. An official's first and only loyalty must be to The Ministry they serve."

"And I suppose, Delores, that you have never benefitted personally from your position, here. Or taken some time to deal with a family matter." Amelia sneered.

The offended witch glared up at her and countered "Do not presume upon the familiarity of using my given name _Amelia_. Nor are we discussing my record, impeccable as it is. We ARE discussing House Potter's tax evasion."

"No false accusations, _Delores_." Amelia snapped, this time she imposed her not-substantial frame upon her smaller opponent. Actually enjoying the physical intimidation "You will find that House Potter has precisely complied with Article IV Paragraph 2 Subparagraph ix of the Tax Code in this matter. If you wish to dispute that, the proper forum is in the Wizengamot. If you make any public remark outside that forum, you can expect a complaint for slander."

At that, Fudge lost his temper and shouted "OUT! BOTH OF YOU! O-U-T! OUT!"

x x x x x

Tax issues definitely fell into a category that Harry did not need to know. That Madam Bones had summed it up in a letter saying "_It's under control_" was all he needed.

"Didn't she explain further?" asked Hermione.

The pair had made some peace in the last month. Harry grinned at her and teased "Would you like a copy of the Wizarding Tax Code? I can get you one for your birthday."

"Would you?" she asked excitedly "That would be wonderful."

He shook his head in amusement and observed "Only you could be happy with that."

"Please don't laugh at my girlfriend." Ron said, lightly. He had to grunt when she nudged him in his side.

Susan, in a display of female solidarity, shifted in Harry's lap and slapped his chest. He caught her second playful attack, then retaliated by pinching her rear. She squealed and tried, but failed, to free her hands. The wrestling couple overturned the chair. They giggled madly and continued until she kissed him.

"Uhh…hey… you two!" exclaimed Hannah Abbott "Study first! Play later!"

Harry had not made any real peace with Susan's best friend, so he just glared at her. His arms were solidly linked around his girlfriend's waist.

"Aww..lighten up Han!" Susan said, mirth still in her tone. She pushed herself off Harry, then pulled him to his feet.

He clenched her hands between their bodies and whispered "She's sorta your Hermione, isnt she? Do your homework…study…study…study."

"Nice way to put it." She whispered back, gratefully. She got on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Right. Back to work."

He pouted and complained "But I'm ready! I'm only taking two now. Defense and Herbology. Moody and Sprout were sure I'd pass. I'm only a bit worried about Practical Defense."

"I think you're in great shape." Susan said in a throaty tone. She dragged her hands up and down his sides, then settled her arms around his waist.

Hannah made an unpleasant sound and announced "Time for me to go to Potions."

"Bye, Abbott." Harry said, less than politely "Tell Snivellus hi for me."

Susan offered her friend a good luck hug, and after the blond girl departed, a bit of a frown darkened her features "I really wish you would stop taunting her, Harry."

The rest of the group suddenly found books, walls, hair or fingernails terribly interesting.

"I'm not-" began Harry, then he pulled her out of the room "- Right. Look. I know she's your best friend."

She crossed her arms over her chest and prompted "Buuuutttt?"

"She still thinks I somehow killed Cedric, right?" it was phrased as a question, but wasn't really.

Susan shrugged and said "I like to think of it as not being quite convinced. Wants more evidence, I guess."

"A unanimous vote of the Wizengamot. Zabini even, her boyfriend's House. Dumbledore, much as I loath him, agrees with that much." Harry ticked off several arguments impatiently, then his expression softened "And, mostly, her clever and beautiful best friend."

Her cheeks colored, but she forced it away and grumbled "No sneaking in compliments, Harry. I'm serious!"

"But it's fun." He countered teasingly "And I like seeing you blush. Besides, I-" He abruptly cut himself off, pushed her to the ground and threw himself on top of her.

Susan wasn't afraid. It wouldn't be like Harry to attack her. She was, naturally, irate "What the! Get up Harry!" That was when two purple spells exploded on the wall behind them.

"Stay down!" he ordered, harshly and covered her head with his arm.

A panicky male voice yelled "CALM DOWN GINNY!" And the floored pair saw two legs run by.

"_Reducto_! _Impedimenta_! _Petrificus Totalis_!" the girl in question fired in quick succession. The third spell finally striking the target. Susan and Harry stood, brushed themselves off and watched in shock as she flicked her wand this way and that. First, the petrified body of Justin Finch-Fletchley was slammed face first into the nearest wall. Then, spun around and finally lifted about a foot off the ground "YOU PIG!" she shouted "JUST BECAUSE A GIRL'S TAKING A BREAK DOESN'T MEAN SHE'S _ON THE MARKET_ AS YOU CRUDELY PUT IT! AND NEVER! EVER! INSULT HARRY WITH ME AROUND!"

Harry didn't know what she was about to do, but given the Hufflepuff boy's already bloody nose and Ginny's yelling, he automatically stepped in. He caught Ginny's wrist as she was in mid-cast and pulled her wand from her hand and said, quietly "I think he's had enough."

"Ger'off me! And gimme my wand!" she initially demanded, twisting around. Then she recognized Harry and stopped struggling.

Susan fired _Finite incantatum_ at Justin and he slumped to the floor "He's alright" she said "But, what happened?"

"This git!" began Ginny, then she corrected herself "No, git is too nice! Anyway, Dean and I had a fight, so I told him I wanted a break. It's finals anyway. Then HE just plopped his meathooks on my shoulders and told me he'd take me to Hogsmeade this weekend! The bloody hell you think you are?"

Susan pinched off Justin's nose to stop the bleeding and suggested "Well, don't seem to be any permanent damage. Harry, why don't you handle the crazed Gryff. And I'll take care of the tactless Puff. See you at Defense class."

"It's a date." Harry acknowledged with a grin "Come on, Ginny."

x x x x x

"I wonder what Professor Moody has in mind for the Practical Portion." Hermione said in a concerned tone.

Most other students nodded in agreement with her.

Draco Malfoy commented "Only Mudbloods should be worried. I, for one, am not the least worried."

"Maybe it's dueling him." The gossipy Lavender Brown speculated. And everyone in the class shivered.

The leading Slytherin smirked and said "I hope to go against Potter."

"Yeah Malfoy" sneered Ron "You did so well against him in Second Year."

Draco spun around and drew his wand, which stopped pointed right at Ron's forehead "Looks like I passed and you failed Weaslebee!"

"Wouldn't be so sure of that, Ferret!" countered Seamus Finnegan as he pressed his wand into the blond boy's cheek.

The potential incident ended without violence as they all heard the characteristic clomp-thump of Moody's approach. All wands vanished back into their holsters.

"Professor, excuse me" said Hermione "But we could not get into the classroom."

They watched the artificial eye twist and spin in a rather disturbing manner. Then it finally settled on the questioner. "That's quite correct, you foolish Mudblood." He snapped "Congratulations on your talent for noting the obvious!"

"YAY MOODY!" Draco cheered, his hate for the professor that turned him into a ferret momentarily overcome by his delight at seeing Granger blush in humiliation.

The Professor turned on the Slytherin and scolded him gruffly "Your opinion was not asked for Mr. Malfoy! I think I'll begin with you!" He unlocked the classroom door and shoved him in. Then he followed.

That was when Susan and Harry, coming from different directions, arrived. They each put an arm around the other's waist. Both had the same questioning expression on their face as they noted the class standing in the hallway.

"Mad-Eye grabbed Malfoy…" explained Ron, he was interrupted by a high-pitched scream from inside the room "… guess Lavender was right!"

From the other side of the door "_I don't expect you to win, boy_!" Banging, yelling and other assorted noises continued for several minutes. Then it slammed open and a bruised, bedraggled Draco staggered out. "Pomfrey can heal that eye. Congratulations on an O."

"Ohhh Dracoooo!" Ron taunted "Looks like that stings!"

Hermione attempted to rebuke him, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She ended up grinning. It led to her getting selected next. In much less time than Draco, her unconscious form floated out of the room.

"Tell her not bad." Professor Moody declared "But she needs to get away from the book a bit. Overall A. Mr. Goyle, you next."

Harry was most vocal when they came out "Awwww poor Gweggy!" he teased and slapped the Slytherin on the very shoulder he was rubbing.

"POTTER!" bellowed the former Auror "I think you should be next as you can't seem to keep your big mouth shut!" The instant the door was closed he slapped on a locking charm.

x x x x x

Harry was suspicious "You didn't to that with the others."

"Of course I did, Potter." said Moody silkily "How else could I keep all you other br-err students while I administer my test. Now, rumor has it you can cast a fair Patronus. Let's see it."

Harry noted an odd twitch over the professor's eye and his suspicion spiked another notch. He kept one eye on him as he pointed his wand and cast "_Expecto Patronum_!"

"Well done Potter!" praised Moody "That alone is almost worth an O. But let's see you handle a-_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

Harry's face flickered from fear to rage to determination as he dodged. He landed on the classroom floor and skidded into a desk. In one smooth move, he stood and one-handedly flung a chair at the professor.

"Shame, shame, Potter!" Moody said nastily after disintegrating the flying furniture "Five points off for a Mudblood move. That'll cost your O."

Harry held his wand on him and demanded "Where do you get off using a Killing Curse?"

"Orders of my Master." replied Moody vaguely "It's called testing to destruction. So, Potter, let's try again – _Crucio_!"

This time Harry didn't react fast enough. The purple spell struck him in the hip and he screamed in pain.

x x x x x

"That's not normal." Susan said, hearing him scream.

Ron wasn't convinced "Dunno, Malfoy yelled a lot."

"You don't understand. None of us can, really. Harry's been to Azkaban." Susan replied, worry dominating her tone "Things that would make us bawl shouldn't even make him twitch. _HARRY!_!"

Neville, who rarely spoke, said darkly "There's only one curse that makes people cry out like that. The Cruciatus."

"Then we break it down." Said Daphne Greengrass.

Ron snarled at her and growled "Butt out, Snake!" Then, shocked, he asked "Wait! What?"

x x x x x

The door sparked and flickered. Moody turned from the suffering boy and reinforced the locking spells. "Now, Potter, let us continue. _Crucio_!"

"You're too slow!" Harry groaned as he pulled his twitching body out of the path of the curse. It singed a wall and Harry fired his own "_Expelliarmus_!"

It wasn't a spectacular success, but the Defense teacher was staggered for a moment. A Killing Curse went completely astray. "I'll get you Potter!" he snarled.

"Have a desk, Professor!" yelled Harry. He used a banishing spell to hurl one at his enemy. That connected solidly and sent desk and man crashing against a window sill. Harry used the moment to fire a Finite Incantatum at the door, but it had no noticeable effect.

By the time the student turned, Moody had recovered "Avada is the surest way to kill, but there are others. _Bombarda_!"

"YEEAAHH!" screamed Harry as he dodged. The spell impacted on the heavy brick wall blowing chunks of stone out.

x x x x x

Hermione had recovered from being petrified and Ron pulled her to her feet. Right next to them, the stone crunched and cracked. The wall pushed itself outward slightly. "EVERYONE STOP!" she screamed "DON'T GO FOR THE DOOR! BREAK DOWN THE WALL! _Bombarda_!"

"I'll see you all expelled!" Mr. Filch exclaimed "You were warned! No magic in the halls!"

Daphne turned on him and said "Shut up Squib! _Incarcerous_! _Silencio_!"

x x x x x

Cracks appeared everywhere along the classroom wall. The stone might be more than a foot thick, but it was being battered by a dozen students firing spell after spell. The one thing they were doing wrong was hitting all different spots. Nevertheless, it was having a telling effect.

"_Protego! Protego! Protego! Protego!" _Moody cast the shield spell repeatedly all along the wall. But he had a new problem. All along his body, bubbles of flesh expanded and collapsed. While not exactly painful, it was certainly uncomfortable and made fighting completely impossible.

With no more spells coming at him, Harry jumped to his feet. He immediately recognized the cause, yelling "You're a fake!" He physically charged the now exposed imposter and they collided. The impact was awkward and did as much damage to Harry as to his enemy.

x x x x x

In the hall, Ron noticed "The shield's gone! Everyone hold it! We need to concentrate our attack! Fire as close to this spot as you can!"

A large red X appeared on the wall in front of Susan, who was at about the middle of the row. The focused attack was too much for the wall. It exploded, showering everyone with dust and debris. It was nearly a minute before the air cleared enough for anyone to see.

"Merlin! HARRY! NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Susan. They all saw it. They didn't know who this man, not their Professor, was. But there was no doubt it was the Killing Curse.

Harry had turned, apparently distracted by the blast. The green light struck him in the back. He screamed incoherently. But, he did not fall. Surprisingly, the unknown assailant began screaming. It was a tortured, agonizing death as flesh twisted and ripped. Finally, a bloody pulp flopped over and the green light dissipated. Fortunately, the bloody pulp wasn't Harry. The-Boy-Who-Lived merely fell to his knees.

Susan crawled over the rubble and caught him before he fell to the floor, potentially injuring himself "NO!" she shouted "Everyone else, stay out. _Mobilcorpus_. Harry I'd carry you if I could. Ron, take him to the hospital wing."

"Ahh…just who put you in charge?" Pansy Parkinson wanted to know. "I want a look around."

Susan got directly in front of her and answered "Well, that's a good question. No one in particular. But that's my boyfriend that just left here, half dead. And the last time someone died he went to Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. That's not happening again. Zac, can you go get a Professor? Then send an Owl to my Aunt Amelia. Hermione, you're a Prefect. Think about it. This room needs to be checked by experts. I bet I already contaminated it some. But anyone else in here would make it worse."

"Well, I am a Prefect too, Bones." Declared Pansy "And I say get out of my way. Or I'll see you in deten-" she slumped to the ground unconscious.

Millicent Bolstrode glared accusingly at the Gryffindors and demanded "Who did that!" And her eyes promptly rolled back in her head. There was now only one Slytherin standing.

"Thank you, Daphne." Said Susan.

She gave a half nod, but answered dryly "No idea what you're talking about Bones. They must've walked into some leftover Protego."

"Wha' happen ter 'Arry?" Professor Hagrid asked, breathlessly as he lumbered around the corner.

Hermione stopped him "It's alright. Ron took him to Madam Pomfrey."

"Professor Moody tried to kill him." Said Susan "Except it really wasn't him. That body has two full legs."

The giant Professor gasped at the sight and ordered "All you out! None o' ya should be seeing dat! And what's wit them others?"

"They tried to go in and just fell over." answered Daphne.

Hagrid looked flustered, he ordered hastily "Well, the lot o yuhs kin carry em. Getta moven."

"Professor, with all due respect, I am staying." Susan affirmed when the corridor was empty "At least until my Aunt gets here. I want to know, from personal experience, that no one entered this room after I did."

Hagrid frowned at her and asked "Wouldn't you be better off seeing to Harry?"

"I'm seeing to Harry by being here." She argued "I want nothing more than to sit up there with him. But, until this room is secured by Aurors, I-am-not-moving." Her biggest worry was that some Professor, mainly Dumbledore or Snape, that Harry did not trust would come along, succeed in ordering or force her away and potentially ruin everything. Her Aunt's timing could have been better. Would have saved Hufflepuff some points, but it could have been worse.

Into the corridor walked Severus Snape "Proper authority has arrived, Miss Bones. You are dismissed." He ordered with nothing resembling pleasantries.

"With all due respect, Profes-" she began.

He cut her off, coldly "It has been my experience that anyone starting with that clause follows it immediately with exactly the opposite. If that is the case, shut up. Now leave."

"No." she replied. If he wasn't in a talkative mood, then neither was she. When he went to grab her, she danced out of reach and threatened "Touch me and you just might face a rape charge."

Hagrid's eyebrows merged with his even shaggier head of hair and his mouth dropped open.

"None of your impudence, girl!" Snape sneered, though he did withdraw into a ramrod straight stance. He then turned to enter the hole in the wall.

Susan got directly in his way touched her wand to her throat and said, voice echoing as far through the corridors as the amplification spell would allow "One more step. And I hate to point it out, but it's your Halfblood word against mine as Head of an Anc-"

"Enough!" he growled "Fifty points from Hufflepuff and detention all next year!"

Susan knew enough to know that NO detentions could be carried over school years. But in this she kept her mouth shut. No sense losing points needlessly. What she did was plant her feet firmly in place and stare directly in the Potion Master's eye. After a moment, she felt a tingle on the edge of her mind. She lashed out at it. On the scale of things, it was about the same as a mouse biting a person on the ankle.

"Why you little-!" Snape was furious at the unexpected attack. And, just like a man bitten on the ankle by a mouse, he felt the urge to crush the offensive creature. He had barely managed to realign his defenses and assemble a counterattack when he was warned of others entering range. Seething, he pulled back and buried most of his anger.

Amelia Bones, in the company of five Aurors, arrived. She practically walked through the Potion Master and hugged her niece fiercely "You alright?" she wanted to know.

"Yes, ma'am." replied Susan "Did you know Professor Snape was a Legilimens?"

All outraged Auntie, she glared at him and ground out "Is that a fact? And what gives you the right to poke around in students' minds?"

"I am not accountable to you, Bones." The Potion Master sneered.

Amelia disengaged from her niece and said "Remember one thing. As good as you think you are. There is ALWAYS someone better. The slightest hint of damage to her mind and you'll get it back a hundred fold!"

"I will not be threatened by you!" he said. Simultaneously he pushed up his Occulmency defenses.

Amelia felt it and merely smiled "Not bad, but it would take more to keep me out. If I should choose. Kindly remember that in your dealings with my niece. Now that I think of it, you should include Harry in that …ummm…"

"Good morning, Amelia" the Headmaster interrupted "Is it not customary for Ministry officials to report to me prior to entering Hogwarts? Especially on official business?"

She turned away from the Potion Master as if he did not count and addressed Dumbledore "Sir, there are some things more important than protocol. In this case it would be the securing of a crime scene. I would, of course, have reported to you the moment I was assured of that. As it is, since you are here."

"Yes, shall we examine-" the Headmaster began.

But, she cut him off "My people will gather all the evidence. Under Rufus, in this case. As we must avoid an appearance of impropriety. Susan… report, please. The short version."

"Professor Moody tried to kill Harry." Susan answered "Only, somehow, it wasn't really Moody. I know that because he has two full legs. I don't recognize him."

Amelia nodded and squeezed her shoulder gently "Try to put that image out of your mind, dear. Why don't you check in on Harry. Rufus, you are in charge here. Susan says it was the Defense Professor."

"Understood, Madam Bones." He replied, then he addressed Snape "You, take this Auror to the Defense classroom. I want a complete S and R."

Snape stiffened and said "I am a Professor not an escort service."

"Do it or I'll arrest you for hindering an investigation." The Auror said. She was formerly a Hufflepuff and in one of his early classes. She took great pleasure in shoving him and ordering "Move!"

x x x x x

Susan carried that image all the way to the Hospital Wing. She never did quite suppress the grin it generated. It only took a moment to locate Harry's bed. It was the center of quiet attention. "How is he?" she asked "My, my he certainly draws a great deal of female attention."

"There are no ghoulumps present." Luna Lovegood offered "So I believe Madam Pomfrey is correct that he just suffers from magical exhaustion."

She blinked at the odd blond girl and replied "Well, thank you."

"Ohh…" Harry groaned just then and opened his eyes. Someone handed him is glasses. It was Ginny who was sitting closest to him. He joked "Well, it beats Ron's ugly mug."

The only other male in the room growled "Thanks mate!"

"Being prettier than Ron isn't much of a complement, Harry." complained Ginny.

Harry burst out in a fit of giggles. Followed by the rest of the kids.

"All of you must go!" Madam Pomfrey ordered, hurriedly "You as well, Mr. Potter. You can rest in your dorm. They found the real Alastor Moody imprisoned in a trunk! And I need to identify the body!"

Harry looked at her "Oh I can do that, Madam Pomfrey. It's Barty Crouch Jr. He was using Polyjuice Potion."

"Well, that's certainly going to ruffle a few feathers." She commented, dryly. "I imagine someone is going to want to know just how you know that."

Ron happily retorted "Cause he's The Boy Who Lived again and again and again."

"Y'know, Ron, if you don't mind" said Harry sourly "I'd rather Susan help me along."

She draped his arm over her shoulder and slid hers around his waist "My pleasure good sir." She grinned.

x x x x x

It was a pleasant spring day, so instead of strictly following Madam Pomfrey's advice, they went outside. Susan was sitting in the grass, her back against the castle wall. Harry with his back to her, sitting between her legs. He gave the group as much of a play-by-play of his fight with the imposter Moody as he could

Harry finished talking, the tale of his battle with the false Moody complete. He'd given his gathered friends as much a play by play of the fight as he could. Then, the group told him about their efforts to break into the classroom. He chuckled at the fact that Daphne Greengrass stunned the caretaker "Poor Filch" he said "And now he has to rebuild that wall, too."

"I still feel guilty about that." Said Hermione "I mean, we did the damage."

Susan, after nipping at the back of Harry's neck, suggested "Well, you can always offer to help him. But as I see it, he just got in the way. Rules are rules, but there are things more important."

"Words of wisdom. Sounds familiar" Harry said. His words were a little sarcastic, but there was no mistaking the smile he flashed at Hermione.

She was quite pleased "I did not imagine you would remember that. It was after the Chess Game. I told Harry he's a great wizard. He countered I was better."

"And she answered '_Books? Cleverness? There are more important things.'_ A real moment for our little bookworm." Harry concluded, he was a little surprised at how clearly that memory came through.

There was a rustling of some bushes and a blond Hufflepuff appeared. She was panting, obviously from running "Is…it true?"

"You mean the part where someone tried to murder me, _again_, Abbott?" asked Harry.

She blinked, then nodded "But, I guess you didn't hear yet. The real Alastor Moody was found in a trunk in his quarters. We thought it best not to tell anyone. But he's my Grandfather, on my Mum's side. I'm not sure anyone but Sue knows. Thank you, Harry."

"You're welcome …Hannah." He acknowledged, somewhat hesitantly. He wasn't used to using her first name.

Susan, immensely pleased with the unexpected progress, tilted his head back and gave Harry an awkward, upside down, but enthusiastic kiss. As she let him up, she whispered "Thank you."

"Mmmm…my pleasure." He purred briefly, as rising from the odd position dragged his forehead under the curve of her breast.

She playfully dug a knuckle into his side and countered "Purv!"

"So, what's _she_ doing here?" asked Ginny Weasley. Her remark was clearly addressed towards Hannah's presence. She stepped over the blond Hufflepuff, bent over and briefly hugged Harry "I'm glad you're alright. And, thank you by the way. I was taking my Runes exam when they suspended everything. Gives me a chance to look up a couple answers."

For a moment, Harry felt outraged. That she would think that way. Then he realized it wasn't a bad way to think of it. Plus, laughing about it after the fact was OK too. "Just don't tell Hermione." He said a bit sourly. That was funny given that she was sitting five feet away. Then he gave her a serious expression "Gin, we…Hannah and me… are going to make a new start?"

"Oh?" asked Ginny, giving a cold glare "And what brought this on? You suddenly don't think Harry killed Cedric? Why?"

Hannah smoothly stood and matched the redhead's glare "Butt out of things that don't concern you, Weasley!" The two girls bumped against each other.

"Ginny!" Harry snapped. He got to his feet and grabbed her right hand.

Susan did the same, and more, spinning her friend around. She plucked Hannah's wand from her robes.

"Aww…let'em go." Seamus complained, voice full of mirth "A Galleon on Ginny!"

Stepping into the crowd, the Headmaster authoritatively ended the confrontation "There will be no dueling, Mr. Finnegan. Miss Abbott, Miss Weasley stand down. A word with you, in private, if I may Harry."

"I really don't see what you need to say that can't be said in front of my friends, Judge." Replied Harry, coldly. He released Ginny and sat back down in his spot. He extended a hand to Susan, which she somewhat hesitantly took as she sat down next to him. She fixed her eyes on him.

Some, most in fact, led by Seamus himself departed. Not being eager to be seen disobeying Dumbledore. Hannah was among those leaving as well. The Irish boy approached her and she gave him a dirty look.

"I have exchanged lengthy correspondence with your relatives, Harry-" Dumbledore began

Harry snorted in disgust "Heh… your loss." He offered a slightly apologetic look to Susan when she gave him a reproachful nudge.

"I explained your situation and what happened the previous year." Dumbledore continued, ignoring the remark "In exchange for modest compensation, and concessions on your part, your Aunt and Uncle are willing to house you for the summer."

Harry's temper immediately spiked "Why don't you spell it out, _Judge_!" he growled "They want money and me to be their slave again!"

"Surely, Harry, they deserve some gratitude for all the years-"

He jumped to his feet, got into the Headmaster's space and poked him in the chest in tune with his words "About the _ONLY_ thing I _OWE_ them is my WHOLE LIFE THERE was a great preparation for my SENTENCE IN AZKABAN!"

"The Dursleys will meet the Hogwarts Express at the station, Harry. And you will accompany them home." Said Dumbledore, his tone emotionless. He turned to leave. No one stopped him.

Long moments later, Harry stopped glaring in the direction of the school and said "I have already made other arrangements. _Dobby_!"

"Master Harry called?" the elf said with a bow.

Accepting the form of address because he couldn't stand My Lord, Harry answered "Yes Dobby. Can you tell me how well the house is set for occupation."

"Yes Master Harry, sir" replied Dobby "Me has finished the master's bedroom plus three others. The foyer, kitchen and main sitting room will be done before Master completes Hoggys. Then Dobby cleans more beds."

Harry nodded and replied "Very good, just don't overwork yourself Dobby. And that's an order. Off with you, then." The smoke of the elf's disappearance even seemed to smile. "Wait! How is Snuffles?"

"Doggy tells Dobby to say he misses his pup. But, likes Potter House better than doggie house." He said, then vanished again.

"What about Professor Dumbledore, Harry?" asked Hermione. She'd seen Dobby around her friend and come to accept it, at least in the one case.

Harry rolled is eyes and turned to her "What about him?" he asked dismissively "He's not my father."

"No" she admitted "but-"

He interrupted "But, what? If he told you to spend the summer with Malfoy, would you?"

"Well, I'd ask why." she answered, settling for halfway.

Harry said bitterly "I already did. First year. Right before I saw you guys. And the last time I had to go where he said I landed in Azkaban. To hell with him. I'm going to my father's real home. And I'm spending the summer there or visiting Susan, The Burrow or you."

"Mum's not gonna like ya being by yourself, Harry." Said Ron "But I guess anyone that can pop a Death Eater and get an O in DADA at the same time can handle himself." They all laughed.

Susan put her arms around him from behind and suggested "Why don't we ditch everyone else and find a tree."

"Best offer I had all day." He said with a smile.


	16. Chapter 16:The Train and The Station

(a/n): Thanx for the reviews folks. They're what makes authors tick.

Well I think everyone is bugged by Dumbledore's behavior. Particularly Amelia, who is in charge of Harry. In a normal world he'd be charged with among other things custodial interference. But he often gets to be judge and jury. Harry chose wisely in Susan's aunt. Molly, for example, would have been a bad choice despite her caring for him. Money, Dumbledore, and Dursleys is for later.

Hermione, who several think need to butt out, has a life-changing event in this chapter. Time for that punchline I talked about earlier instead of deepening hostility with Tonks.

Snape? Running out of time, but not there yet. Wouldn't be fun if he fell on the first blow.

The Basilisk intelligent? I actually think that's true and I did that more directly in _Book 7 & 3/4_, my first story. In this one, no real time to address it other than a monster in a monster movie. Harry had to kill it for him and Ginny to survive.

* * *

16 – The Train and The Station

"No more pencils! No more books! No more Teachers dirty looks!" a group of younger students ran by Harry giggling and screaming. He found it greatly amusing.

"Good morning Harry Potter." A female voice interrupted his thoughts.

He grinned as he turned "Good morning, yourself, Luna Lovegood."

"It has been an interesting year. Has it not?" she commented.

He nodded "Suppose you could put it that way. So what are you doing this summer?"

"Daddy and me are going to Norway." She replied "He wants to find a nest of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. They are also rumored to know where the Dodos are."

Professor McGonagall had caught the running students. Scolded them and was now chasing them into the Great Hall.

"I don't remember Snorkacks from Magical Creatures." Harry admitted "But, the last Dodo died out around 1900, I think."

Luna nodded agreeably "Yes that it what Muggles are actually taught. But, Daddy has evidence that at the same time the Ministry was trying to protect the Crumple-Horned Snorkack in the Wizarding World, they also did the same for the Dodo. This, of course was much earlier than 1900. Daddy's research is based mainly on our own family history. Orion Lovegood, who was Director of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures for most of the 17th Century, foresaw Muggles coming to the Island of the Dodos and removed some."

"Shall we?" Harry said, offering his hand. He filed what she'd just told him along with most of the other Luna data he learned, and paid more attention to his growling stomach. He liked the blond Ravenclaw, but sometimes she told him more than he was interested in. At the head of her Table, he bowed over her hand formally and made his way to Gryffindor Table. He sat between Dean Thomas, on the other side of whom, was Ginny and Parvati Patil who had taken up with Cormac McLaggen at about Christmas time.

Opposite him were Ron and Hermione. They chatted about not much until Ron pointed in the direction of the Hufflepuff Table "Look who's here." He mumbled around a mouthful of toast and pointed.

"Morning." Harry mouthed to his girlfriend.

She winked at him and tugged on the neck of her t-shirt.

He remembered biting and sucking on that particular spot of Susan's anatomy. He flushed slightly with guilty pleasure and mouthed "Sorry."

"Another year gone." Announced Dumbledore "And once again, as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding. The points stand thus. In fourth place, Gryffindor House with one hundred eight points. In third place, Slytherin House with two hundred twenty-one points. And in second place, Ravenclaw House with two hundred twenty-nine points. And in first place, Hufflepuff House with three hundred seventy-seven points. Hufflepuff wins the House Cup! A bit of redecorating is in order."

No Cup had been awarded the year of the Triwizard Tournament. And that year's Leaving Feast only displayed Hufflepuff banners in black to honor Cedric Diggory. For the past year, the Great Hall was bannerless. Now, as Dumbledore clapped his hands, black and gold banners appeared above the Tables. Professor Sprout stood and cheered her House. And the Hufflepuffs let out a victory scream and threw their hats in the air.

"Congratulations, Sue." Said Harry the instant the meal was finished and they were free to roam.

She smiled, but a bit of doubt crossed her face "You're not upset? Jealous? I mean I got a lot of those points because of helping you."

"Nah that's Ron's MO." He joked, knowing that wasn't true of his friend anymore. He tugged on her t-shirt enough to display the small bruise on her shoulder and kissed the spot. "Hafta leave one on me when you get the chance." He whispered in her ear.

Susan shivered at his hot breath and pulled his mouth to hers.

"It is not normal for us to note a particular student when it comes to House Points." Professor Sprout said quietly "And, I trust you will not spread this too widely. But well done Miss Bones."

Susan broke the kiss and replied "Thank you ma'am. Enjoy your summer."

"Mr. Potter, a word please." McGonagall more than requested.

Harry disengaged from Susan and followed her "Yes, Professor."

"I will have a batch of study topics delivered to you by the end of the week." She said "I believe you are ready for the Potions OWL. You could have easily passed Muggle Studies and Transfiguration. But, I would like to see a bit more work in Charms before you try that one."

Harry nodded and said "I put those off for Defense. Good thing too."

"Hmm… quite so." She admitted "And I am sure you have heard this before, but it is worth repeating. You did remarkably well against Crouch. You did nothing to be ashamed of. And that man was entirely deserving of his fate."

Harry repressed the guilt he did feel, though it was getting easier with each time he thought of the murder attempt. "Hope the Judge does a better job picking DADA next year." He snapped.

"In reference to the _Headmaster_." She said in a reproving tone "I do hope you will be on more cordial terms next year. I know he really is quite fond of you."

That made him even angrier "Right!" he snorted "That's why he sent me to lovely Azkaban. And why he always sides with Snivellus!"

"That was the last topic on my mind." She said "I would prefer not to finish in last place two years in a row. Kindly do not display any hostility to Professor Snape next year."

To this, he sneered at her "Again, I will treat him exactly the way he treats me. And actually I owe him payback for the last six years. Maybe you should stand up for your House a little more."

"Harry… I am not defending Professor Snape." She offered "But, may I again remind you of how much like your father you look. And how he treated Professor Snape."

Harry got nose to nose with her. Something of a surprise, given that he remembered her as always towering over him. In fact, he noted, he stood a bit higher than her. "Honestly" he growled "I can't say I give a damn. I wasn't there! Far as I'm concerned he started it. Certainly did with me!"

"I see." She replied, her teacher's façade hiding her shock "One final thing, then. Miss Weasley resigned from the Quidditch Team this morning. She stated she was only filling in until you returned. The Seeker's position, and the Captaincy are yours."

Harry was suddenly an 11 year old again as he eagerly snatched the gold badge from her. Then, he said "Thank you, but I … that is… I accept, provisionally. I need to speak with Ginny."

"As you wish." She replied, and turned to leave.

Susan, who had intentionally not heard a word, offered "Have a pleasant summer, Professor."

"Thank you, Miss Bones." She replied "To you as well." She set aside the confrontation with Harry to say farewell to the rest of her House.

Susan didn't say a word. She just snuggled up to Harry and draped his arm over her shoulder.

"You're not going to ask what happened?" he asked, curiously.

She started walking, pulling him along and replied "You'll tell me when you want to. I rather thought you'd like to get to the train early for some extra snog time."

x x x x x

"A happy summer, there Harry!" Hagrid called out. His tone was cheerful and rather hopeful.

Harry just sighed, didn't reply and boarded the train.

"Happy summer, Professor." Offered Susan as Harry pulled her up into the train. She gave a sad look to each, but then pulled Harry along in search of a compartment. She opened the first empty one and they started dancing around the enclosed place. Harry eventually backed her against the outside window and they started kissing.

Only a few minutes passed when a giggling Ginny Weasley exclaimed "Put me down Dean!" she kicked the door open and the second couple tumbled in. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Where're Ron and Hermione?" asked Harry.

Ginny answered "Well, she decided I deserved some alone time. So she pushed him into another compartment. And … well… he's my brother …. I'd rather not go into too much detail."

"Hmm… alone time" commented Harry in a teasing tone "With three other people? Hey Dean…init she heavy? Eats like Ron."

The black Gryffindor just stood there and blinked. The muscles that his short sleeved shirt exposed showed no sign of strain.

"Eats like Ron!" Ginny growled "Got half a mind to Bat-Bogey you!"

Harry laughed and ducked behind Susan, who immediately protested "Some hero you are!"

"Can we snog in here without any yelling?" Dean wanted to know.

Harry shrugged "Not my business what you two do. As long as you're willing, Gin."

"Wish Ron had that big a brain." Ginny grumbled.

Harry defended him "Well, you didn't want to see him snogging."

"Mate's got a point." Dean admitted "Not looking forward to my lil sis dating. Good thing it's a long way off."

Harry innocently asked "How old is she?"

"Just turned ten." Replied Dean.

Susan guffawed into her hand and retorted "You poor boy! It's sooner than you think!"

"So? We can snog in peace?" asked Ginny.

Susan nodded and tucked Harry's arms around her waist "I think so. A few ground rules. No exposed flesh?"

"Agreed." Ginny replied.

Dean wondered "Do you even need us here?"

"Hush." Susan snapped, playfully swatting his arm.

Ginny added "And no moaning."

"Yeah, got that Dean," Harry put in. "Heard you before. Ohhhh Pansyyyyy!"

Ginny stuck her finger in her mouth and gagged "Getting close to that hex, Potter!"

"No actual intercourse." Susan suggested.

To which Harry blinked dumbly.

Before Ginny could comment, Dean put in "Technically we're all having intercourse right now. The four of us?"

"We are?" asked Harry, missing the joke.

Dean shrugged and Ginny bounced in his arms "Well social intercourse, anyway. Or perhaps we could call it a discourse."

"Back to moaning for a sec." said Ginny "Would it be allowed for something above a four?"

Susan's cheeks pinked a bit, but she shook her head and replied "Ahh… no. Nothing less than a six. Consider it a challenge."

"Err…what's a four?" Asked Dean. Followed almost by syllable with Harry asking "What's a six?"

The girls merely said "Agreed."

x x x x x

"He's not in there, losers." Neville declared, right outside the door.

Draco Malfoy declared "We're not stupid Lardbottom."

"That's debatable!" retorted Dennis Creevey, who was eyeing Goyle.

Goyle was smart enough to know he was being insulted and snarled "Take that back, Mudblood!"

"Make him, Mudbrain!" said Colin, stepping in front of his younger brother.

Draco was the first with a curse on his lips and his wand zeroing in. But, Neville was faster "_Expelliarmus_!" And the blond Slytherin went flying.

"Vthin arigh?" Harry Potter mumbled as his stuck his highly mussed head into the corridor. It was just in time to see banishing curses send the two bullies after their leader.

Colin had peered in, so he had a rather disappointed expression that Ginny was there and quite disheveled as well. But, he put on a proud face and said "Sure Harry. Just taking out the trash. My brother did that!"

"Zat a fact?" asked Harry as he turned his head "Nice work Dennis!"

x x x x x

Snogging, fun as it is, must eventually stop. Or progress into areas not appropriate for the Hogwarts Express will occur. So now Harry and a group of his friends had mostly taken over one of the party cars. Susan and Hannah were standing in one corner whispering and giggling together.

"Oof!" grunted Harry. He was returning from a bathroom trip and just crashed into an obstacle, or three.

A first year Ravenclaw girl had been running from a pair of male Housemates who were chasing her and firing tickle curses. "Why don't you watch where you're going?" she snapped.

"Oh a toughie, are ya?" Harry asked, fondly, as he steadied the girl, who was little more than half his size. "Running in the halls lands you in detention at Hoggies."

The two boys whispered frantically. All of them looked up at him, shocked. Then they fled.

"Scaring Firsties, Harry?" asked Colin teasingly.

Harry chuckled and flopped down in the booth next to him. He ground his knuckles into the top of the younger Gryffindor's head and fired back "I think they're bigger than you."

"Hey!" Colin protested "I've grown since then!"

Harry rubbed his chin, contemplatively and studied him "Eh" he grunted "Maybe a little bit. I – HEY!" He was reacting to a balled-up piece of paper bouncing off his head.

"Behave!" Susan scolded him lightly. And the laughing became more about that than Colin.

Eager to further the conversation from himself, Colin noticed his brother "Hey Den? Who ya got there?"

"Patty Stimpson" the younger Creevey answered with a blush as he tried to quickly pass through.

Colin blocked their progress with his leg and teased "My ickle brother got a ickle girlfriend?"

"Harry?" Hermione took advantage of the distraction "Can I talk to you? For a bit? In private?"

"Sure. Hey, Sue, I'll be back in a bit." He replied, agreeably. Now, the Hogwarts express was a large train, but privacy was about as easy to find as it was to get politeness from Cornish Pixies. That said, there was one spot where two people could have a private discussion as long as they didn't mind occasional interruptions. That was between the cars. It was completely safe and Prefects would periodically check the spells that kept it that way. Harry crossed his arms and casually leaned back against one car. He asked "So what's on your mind?"

Hermione sighed loudly and replied "It's my parents, Harry. I haven't been totally honest with them over the years."

"Oh?" he replied, amusement filling the single syllable. "Such as?"

She blushed and admitted "Well, the troll for example. Wasn't fifteen feet tall. I let them think it was just like in Muggle fiction. About waist high and it bit me in the knee."

"Hahaha" he chuckled "What about the basilisk?"

She shook her head and replied "Ummm I'll get back to that. Third Year, I told them the truth about Sirius being your Godfather. But left out the part about Professor Lupin being a werewolf. And about the Dementors. Fourth Year I changed the Dragon's egg to a Phoenix egg. I was pretty accurate with the Second Task, but I only told them what I saw of it. Not what you and Viktor told me."

"Or about you being a hostage, I take it." Harry concluded.

She shrugged sheepishly "One thing they did when we first went to Diagon Alley was get a subscription to the Daily Prophet. And here's where Second Year comes in. I'd hoped I could get away with telling them I won a lottery or something along those lines. But, bloody hell Harry! They're not stupid! £100 million worth of snake! The very next letter I got asked exactly how big it was!"

"And what exactly makes a Mudblood more desirable than me!" they were interrupted by Cho passing through cars.

Harry's good humor disappeared in the instant he turned "Just keep moving, Chang!" he ordered "And don't even bother spreading your lies! Susan even knows we're out here. So bugger yourself!"

"You uncouth peasant!" she shouted. She looked at the door, then at Harry, then back at the door and stood there. Finally demanding "Well!"

Harry shrugged "You know how they work, don't you?"

"No chivalry!" she declared, flinging it open and tromping through.

Hermione was laughing "Life will be so much better without her around next year. One thing, Harry. You do know her Family is on the Wizengamot? Don't you?"

"Yes." Replied Harry, acknowledging the concern "But her House has three votes. Mine has six. What does that tell you? Anyway…your parents?"

If he was willing to dismiss it so readily, she was too "I thought, perhaps, you could meet them. Help me explain. I know I really don't have a right to ask you-"

"Hermione, I think we're good again." He interrupted "I've got enough enemies for a lifetime. If you think I can help get you out of trouble, I'm there. In fact, do you think it will help if they visited my estate? Give me an excuse to show off?"

She rewarded him with a hug and peck on the cheek. "Well, not …uhh… wanting to push it-" she started.

"Buuuuuuuuut." He prompted.

"OF course I kept my word and didn't say anything." Hermione continued "But, Harry, if Professor Dumbledore thinks it's a good idea for you to stay with your relatives. Then why don't you?"

Harry shook his head "No, Hermione, that is not what happened. He _ordered_ me to stay with them. He didn't suggest it, or say it was a good idea. He told me _you go there_!"

"You know he's convinced you are going to your relatives'. Don't you?" she asked.

He grunted uncaringly "Don't know where he got that impression. I told him I wasn't. At least four times."

"Won't he worry?" she added.

At this, Harry spit on the floor, contemptuously "That's about how much I care! I don't see how it's any business what I do over the summer! Look at it this way, Hermione. I have three choices where to stay. With Sirius, with the Dursleys, or at my own home. Now, I'd probably stay with Sirius if I didn't have Susan. But he understands, and can visit. Even meet her at least as Padfoot. Which would you choose? If you were me?"

"I see your point, Harry." She conceded "But don't you think you should at least tell him?"

He grunted "Eh… I figure he'll find out on his own."

And Hermione recognized that his patience with the subject was at an end. So, the pair rejoined their friends for the rest of the trip. Which went off without further incident. And concluded in a generally celebratory mood.

x x x x x

At 7PM Vernon Dursley was handing his car key to his son "The boy's train is due to arrive at 9PM. Remember, the letter from his freak school said it is just as much a matter of our safety as his. But, this is my car. You are in charge. Not him!"

"Sure Dad." The heavy-set, but no longer fat Dudley Dursley replied "I can handle Potter. If not, I'll just have to _explain_ it to him." He cracked his knuckles.

Vernon chuckled and slapped him on the shoulder "That's my boy!" he praised "Boxing was really good for you!"

"Ohhh my baby Dudders." Petunia gushed over him. She practically attached her lips to the side of her son's face for a solid minute "So responsible and grown up!"

Dudley bounced heavily into the driver's seat, started the engine and took off at high speed. The tires screeching alarmingly. He quickly made his way to the highway and was soon exceeding the speed limit by a considerable margin.

x x x x x

In London, barely fifteen minutes before the arrival of the Hogwarts Express, Ian and Michelle Granger were getting into their Bentley Mulsanne. The couple was very successful dentists and enjoyed the status of a luxury car. Their second car was a luxury BMW. They were exceedingly proud of their witch daughter. Even if they did not fully understand the world that took up most of her life. The Wizarding paper they received helped some. But they often felt like it was written in a foreign language.

"I am driving, this time, dear." Ian insisted "You are entirely too emotional."

Michelle gave her husband a dirty look and argued "You aren't? Do you not want an explanation. Especially about this Potter boy. Our little Hermy associating with a criminal? A murderer. Reading between the lines of her letters he seems very Medieval in his beliefs. Taking another girl, a child even, as a virtual slave. That, Bibby, was it? An elf that most definitely fits the description of slave!"

"And this is most definitely why you are not driving." Replied Ian. He opened the passenger door, helped her in, closed it, rounded the car and got in the driver side. He ordered the vehicle "Engine start!" then resumed his speech "Go easy, luv. Hermy explained about the false conviction. Besides, frankly, I am less interested in Harry Potter than I am in giving this Ron Weasley the business. Not at all regular for a girl to stay at a boyfriend's home for much of the summer. That invitation was rather less than honest."

x x x x x

Platform 9 ¾ emptied quickly after the Hogwarts Express arrived. Wizarding Families collected their children while still on Platform 9 ¾. Muggleborn students passed through the gateway between worlds and into King's Cross Station.

"I'm dying here Harry!" complained Susan in strident tones. She pulled him past Ron and Hermione in a rush.

He laughed as she pulled him along "Why didn't you go on the train?" They came to a fork in the corridors and she rushed one way. But, he stopped her and pointed out "There's a loo right over there."

"Well, why didn't you say so!" she snapped, then let go of his hand and ran.

Harry paused long enough for his friends to catch up and told them "We'll be along shortly. I'll just wait for her."

"My parents always come from the higher platform direction." Hermione said "So just head that way."

Harry nodded then looked at a nervous Ron and said "Come on Ron. How bad can it be? After all, my girlfriend's Aunt is the top Auror. Her parents are just dentists who can drill your teeth."

"Harry! Shame on you!" protested Hermione "Do you not know he is worried enough as it is? I told you, Ron, they'll love you as much as I do."

Laughing at Ron's 'man on his way to his hanging' expression Harry ambled casually over to the bathroom Susan had run into and leaned against the wall. He was waiting for a few minutes when he spotted a most unwelcome sight. That of his cousin, Dudley. Not changing his pose, he demanded "What're you doing here, tubby?"

"Watch who you're calling names, _freak_!" countered Dudley "Dad sent me to pick you up. So let's - well, well, well, what do we have here?" He was eyeing a new arrival up and down.

Susan had just come up and slid her arm through Harry's. "I am not a what!" she snapped "I'm Harry's girlfriend! My name-"

"Is something he doesn't need to know." Harry cut in "As far as you're concerned, Dud, she doesn't exist. I'm not going anywhere near your house this year. So bugger off!"

Dudley shrugged and advanced toward Susan, first he addressed Harry "I don't care if I actually take you anywhere, but you owe me a hundred pounds for gas getting here." Then to Susan "Dunno what the freak did to get you. How about I show you a real man?"

"Really?" Susan's voice dripped with sarcasm "Except in sheer bulk Harry is ten times the man you are."

Harry swelled at her pronouncement. Dudley emitted a single, sneering laugh "That's your opinion. But, that's alright I'll take my hundred pounds out of your ass."

"You'll have to go through me, Dursley!" Harry growled as he grabbed a handful of his cousin's hair and yanked him away from Susan.

Dudley howled in rage and threw a punch. Harry sidestepped and the fist impacted solid brick. Dudley looked at the blood on his knuckles and curled his lip into a snarl as he glared at Harry. He lashed out with his uninjured hand. But again, Harry simply wasn't there. Again Dudley hit the wall. Surprise and fury evident on his face, he charged like a bull. Harry stuck out his foot and Dudley stumbled, crashing face first into the wall at full speed. Dudley slumped down, unconscious.

"OY! What's going on here?" yelled a voice. It was a security guard.

Susan touched Harry's shoulder and answered "I'm not sure, sir. I just came out of the bathroom. My boyfriend here was waiting. I saw this gentleman running. Maybe he's late for a train. Anyway, I suppose he turned too sharply and crashed into the wall."

"Hmm… I see." The guard, said somewhat doubtfully "So, you don't know him?"

She shook her head "No sir. Never saw him before today." It was, of course, the truth. "Sorry, but we're meeting someone. Can we go?"

"Certainly, Miss" the guard tipped his hat to her "I'll see to his care. Wish people would stop running in the halls."

Harry giggled, Susan stifled hers and the couple departed. Out of hearing range, Harry objected "Dudley? A gentleman?"

"It's better that way, trust me." She explained "If we tried to report an attack, the authorities would note him bleeding, you not. And likely arrest you. So that was your cousin? Huh?"

Harry rolled his eyes and answered "Unfortunately. Sorry."

x x x x x

Soon enough, they spotted the Grangers talking with Ron and Hermione. She was facing them and signaled with a hand that they should wait.

Susan smirked up at Harry and said "Don't be so impatient. Surely you can think of something for us to do."

"Guess I can." He replied, catching her tone. He playfully poked her stomach and stepped into her personal space. She backed up a step, then another as he pursued until she leaned against a supporting post. He planted his hands on each side of her head and declared "Trapped."

Fully aware of the people around them, Susan and Harry just lightly kissed. His hands were relatively still at her waist and her arms were resting on his shoulders.

"MUM! Stop!" shouted Hermione.

Harry faintly heard the distant shout, but couldn't quite decipher it through the kissing haze. But an angry voice just behind him, said something he'll never remember and his prison-heightened senses warned him of danger. He reacted swiftly, pushing Susan and dodging. Unfortunately for Harry, all of his combined movements led to a horrible wound. A hand hit the side of his head dislodging his glasses. The frames twisted and broke the lenses. A shard was propelled into his right eye.

"HARRY!" Susan shrieked as blood spurted everywhere. It ran freely down his face and she had dots of red all over her hands, arms and shirt.

Blindness, combined with agony, sent Harry flashing back to Azkaban. Recognizing Susan by touch, he shoved her away and yelled "RUN! Diggory's trying to kill me! I'll stop them!"

"That was an accident." A female voice said "I'm sorry let me help."

Harry heard the words, but they made no sense. He felt a hand on his shoulder that wasn't Susan. He grabbed it and twisted. The scream and the feel of cracking was very satisfying. "How do you like payback!" he snarled. Then he drove them both until he hit a wall. Then, he repeatedly drove his silver knee into his attacker's gut. He wrapped his hands around what he could tell was the throat and squeezed "At least you'll die first!"

"No Harry!" said Susan, rather bravely stepping into the breach. "I'm not in danger. Let her go." She really didn't think her boyfriend would want a death on his conscience.

And some of Harry's sanity returned after a moment. He did release his grip.

There was a scuffle that either hadn't been going on, or they hadn't heard. A male voice yelled "LET GO OF MY WIFE!" He charged and tackled Harry. That might have been it, because the man moved toward the fallen woman.

But the fall drove the piece of glass deeper into Harry's eye. Pain drove his sanity away and he fell on the man, hammer punching his back. Then pain seared through him like the Cruciatus. He thrashed about, incidentally causing more damage to his wounded eye. He fought it off and staggered to his feet, then it struck again but far worse. Body and mind overloaded he collapsed into the welcome arms of unconsciousness.

"He's down!" one officer announced. She, and five others deactivated their TASERs and rushed in to assist the wounded.

Laying on the ground was a young man whose muscles were suffering violent spasms due to massive electric shocks. A barely breathing woman who was also bleeding from her abdomen, and a semi-conscious man who was crying out his wife's name.

Standing there, looking at each other with mixed expressions of shock and grief were Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Susan Bones . For the three people were Ian and Michelle, Hermione's parents and Harry Potter.


	17. Chapter 17: Summer

(a/n): I do appreciate reviews as always. I would like to mention one type I won't tolerate, though and that's the abusive kind. Cursing doesn't impress me, nor does hiding behind the anonymous feature. I stopped reading and threw out that one at the first obscene word.

Initially I contemplated throwing it out and doing a rewrite, got quite a few minuses. But, no, that would throw off other ideas that have become pretty fixed in my mind. I wrote alot of stuff that can't happen for several chapters but directly relate to this event. And outlined other occurances. Heck, not even quite sure where I'll put some but it is good stuff.

So I'm staying in the universe that came of this. I am giving Harry a mostly benign summer to turn it back around. I'm not going to have a court case go against Harry from it, though maybe it doesn't go 100% his way.

Hopefully you will stick it out as I deal with the fallout. Off we go

* * *

17 – Summer

Susan Bones was frantic. She stormed up and down the hallway of a Muggle hospital. It was named Royal something. She hadn't caught it and frankly it did not matter. The Healer ..err Doctor… told her they needed to operate immediately. Nothing other than removing Harry's damaged eye would save his life. Under the Statutes of Secrecy she had no choice but to go along with it. She shoved her hands in the back pockets of her jeans and kept them there. For the last hour she wanted nothing but to pull her wand, stun everybody on the entire floor and get Harry to St. Mungo's.

"Sue!" a voice called out from the far side of the corridor.

It was most welcome as it was Hannah Abbott. She ran to her friend and just cried. When Amelia appeared she cried more.

"A good cry helps." Amelia commented as she allowed her niece to sit up. "Better?"

Susan shrugged and sort of sagged against her friend "I guess."

"You'll have to be." Said Amelia, not unkindly "Now, please, report."

Susan looked at her mutinously, but then nodded "Yes ma'am…" What had seemed like a lifetime, actually occurred in under five minutes and took longer to tell. Susan kept her cool and until the end, closing with "…Through all his pain, all he cared about was me. Y'know, Auntie, part of me … a small part… understands it's dangerous to be around Harry. But-"

"When he's blind, bleeding and worried more about you it's hard not to love him." Amelia finished. At her niece's nod, she stroked her hair and with a smirk added "Plus he is easy on the eyes."

Susan looked scandalized and squealed "AUNTIE!" And she gave Hannah a dirty look when she felt her friend's body shaking with silent laughter "I give up!"

"Now, don't worry too much Susan." Said Amelia "Remember, pretty much no matter what the Muggle surgeon does, St Mungo's will probably be able to heal Harry's eye. Just be patient."

Susan did not look pleased, and gave a reluctant nod. "It's unfair that he has to go through that, then go to St. Mungo's."

"Don't think I am happy about it, either, dear." Amelia said "As Harry's Regent, I want to take him out and get him treated to the best of our abilities. Sometimes, though, individual rights MUST give way to the greater good. If Harry were to suddenly be taken from this hospital it would raise questions that would risk the exposure of our world."

Susan was about to protest more, but was interrupted by the arrival of a woman in a long white coat "Dr. Helena Carter" she introduced herself "You are Mr. Potter's family?"

"Earl Harry is a Peer of the Realm." Said Amelia "However, his parents are deceased and I am his Regent. I trust that satisfies your requirements."

Dr. Carter nodded, curtsied and said "Yes, Ma'am. Avoiding the more grisly details, in respect to your young associates. First, blood loss was quite serious. However easily repaired with transfusion. There will be no lasting effects. You are aware of the eye injury? The only word for it is catastrophic. Both the eye itself and his eyelid were irreparably damaged. We had no choice but to completely remove both. I still recommend Earl Potter be kept under for a full day. He received a large shock from the guards' TASERs. Complete overkill in my opinion. His muscles are still cramping randomly and I would rather spare him that pain."

"I see no reason to subject Earl Harry to undue pain." Replied Amelia. She placed a restraining hand on Susan's shoulder before continuing "Doctor, would you permit a brief visit? My niece at least. They have been something of an item this past year."

It was against her better judgment. But, even today, a request from nobility was not really a request. "Very well." The Doctor replied "Go quietly. Keep it brief. If you do touch him, do so softly gently. I can promise you he will not respond."

"But, he'll know I was there." Said Susan, as she followed the doctor's indicated direction.

Dr. Carter added "One last thing. Do not touch the bandages over his eye. In fact, it would be best that you not touch the right side of his face at all."

Heavy shades were drawn over the windows of Harry's room. Susan had enough exposure to the Muggle world to know to touch the contact next to the door as she opened it. Several lights overhead came on "Sheesh!" she complained "Talk about overkill! Muggles use way too much electricity!"

Harry's good eye twitched at the sudden brightness. But that was his only reaction.

"That's horrible!" Susan hissed angrily, glaring at the heavily bandaged side of her boyfriend's head. She could see a slowly growing patch of red that was seeping through. Bending several Ministry laws, as she hadn't turned 17 herself yet, Susan pointed her wand and whispered "_Episky_!"

The red stain vanished all the way down to the layer that touched Harry's flesh. It was as if a whole new dressing had been provided.

"They said you can't reply, and that's okay Harry." She said softly "You just listen to me. I'm safe. There is no more danger. When you awake, I'll be here." Susan deliberately avoided mentioning who had attacked him. She lifted his hand, kissed it, and held it against her cheek.

The surgeon was entirely correct in saying that Harry was completely anesthetized. But even deep in his state of unconsciousness he was still aware of the kind voice and gentle touching. It made him feel warm and happy.

"I see that look, Harry." Said Susan with a smile "Proves what doctors know. I'll just leave a note, in case you wake you before we get back." A couple pieces of paper from the pad on the bedside table were enough. She tucked them under the sheet then gently pressed her lips to his. And departed.

x x x x x

BOOM! "Get your ruddy! Bloody! SODDING! ARSE OUT OF BED!" screamed Ginny "YOU HEAR ME RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!"

"Sun no'evn up yet." he muttered as he cracked the door "And I bloody stubbed my toe."

Ginny shoved his bedroom door violently and growled "Don't even bother covering up! Nuthin I haven't seen before anyway! Your idiot girlfriend got Harry arrested! GET DRESSED! IF YOU'RE NOT DOWN IN TWO MINUTES I'LL BE BACK TO THROW YOU DOWN THE STEPS! STARKERS! IF! I! HAVE TO!"

"Tha bloody hell?" Ron questioned as his sister stormed out. He noted she wasn't any more dressed for the day than he was. He was tying his first shoe when his door slammed open again.

Ginny, clad in shorts and a Gryffindor Quidditch shirt, glared at him "Fast enough. I guess." She snapped "Well! Don't just sit there!"

"ENOUGH! DAMMIT!" Ron cursed angrily. He threw the second shoe at her, which just missed slamming into the doorframe "I'LL BE DOWN WHEN I'M GOOD AND READY! NOW GET THE HELL OUT!"

Ginny gaped, open-mouthed, at him for a moment. Then threw herself into his bed and started crying. And, anger forgotten, he clutched at her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks Ron." She sobbed "Sorry I was such a bitch."

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty used to it." He quipped.

Ginny emitted a kind of wet snort and poked his chest "You didn't deserve it … this time anyway." She said "Mum, just woke me, gave me half the story and told me to wake you. And …well … had to take it out on somebody."

"Bloody mushy stuff." Ron grumbled. He got up, righted his second shoe, shoved his foot in and said "Come on, let's go."

x x x x x

Metacarpus Mansion, so-named home of the Bones clan for fifteen centuries. Christopher Bones, ancestor of the current heiress, had a rather macabre sense of humor when he christened the estate in 482. Susan's home was remarkably well protected, because although the Family would not enter the Wizarding World until the end of the 7th Century, Christopher and all his descendants literally added their bones to the mansion. Repairs, expansions, even decorations. Candles, held in the skeletal hands of Lucius Bones, lit Susan's bed from above. The skull of Kristina Bones, Susan's hero and first female Director of the MLE, provided light to her desk.

"The Lady says Xiddy must waken Little Miss." The House Elf said at about the same time Ginny was waking Ron. She snapped her fingers and the room brightened.

Gentle proddings meant easier wakenings than at the Burrow. Still, Susan wasn't pleased "A little early, is it not Xiddy?"

"Your pardon, Little Miss" the Elf bowed before her "Lady Amelia says yous goes to Master Harry's hospital. She meets you there."

That immediately banished sleep from her mind "What is it?" Susan demanded.

"Xiddy does not know!" the Elf replied in a screaming panic.

Susan threw off her cover and sat on the floor "Xiddy, stop!" she insisted "I am not angry an you. I am worried about Harry. Now … I'm going to take a quick shower. Lay out a Muggle summer outfit for me, and get oh… I don't know … £50 of Muggle money for me."

"Breakfast!" declared Xiddy "What does Miss Suzy wishes for breakfast?"

Susan was already heading for the bathroom. Knowing the Elf would be only too pleased, she disrobed leaving a trail of clothes. First her pajama top, then pants, socks and finally panties. She shut the door and called out "No time! Maybe a quick mug of OJ!"

x x x x x

"I'll be injecting a small amount of stimulant." Dr. Carter explained. "It should neutralize the sodium pentothal still in his system, keeping him asleep. Mr. Potter should awaken in about ten minutes. If not, I'll do another injection."

Ron asked "Why not just give him a bigger dose now?"

"The injury he sustained could be made worse by too much stimulant." She replied. Then she inserted a needle into something Ron didn't understand that was attached to Harry's hand. He would have asked about it, but Harry stirred almost immediately.

"ohhhhhh" Harry groaned. He attempted to move his hands, but they were both immobilized. One, it seemed to him, was completely taped to his side. The other, he could move perhaps a foot but no further. When he tried to open his eyes, he could only use one and it was blinding "Too bright!"

Instead of pressing on the light panel, Dr. Carter twisted it, reducing the light level.

"Open your … err… right eye again, Harry. Slowly. Look only at me." Ordered Susan. She gently turned his head toward her "How do you feel?"

Harry half-laughed/half-coughed "Don't mind looking at you. Feel? …heh… About like I've been run over by a dragon."

"You're at Western Eye Hospital." Amelia interrupted "Not St. Mungo's … if you catch my meaning."

Harry managed to get his brain working and nodded "Yes ma'am. Is everyone alright? I remember Hermione screaming. Ron too."

"Granger!" Ginny hissed angrily.

Ron drowned her out saying "Yeah mate. We're good. Hermione …ahhh…. Well she's home right now." It was the truth, so far as he knew, but somehow he felt like a liar.

"Hey Gin!" Harry greeted, with false cheer "Great fun huh? Thought I'd get home without a hospital trip. Must be some law against that."

Susan looked displeased, but quipped "Your funny bone still works."

"You'd know … right … hehe… Bones." He countered, giggling until he started coughing again. That brought varying groans and chuckles.

The Doctor broke in "Helena Carter, at your service. Sir, the injury you suffered was quite severe. I had to remove your left eye. Long term … outside of that … you will recover fully. After you heal from surgery we can discuss many options."

"Thank you Doctor" said Amelia, dismissing her "You know we must have this discussion. And as quickly and untainted as possible. Please, send in the others."

In came a tall bleach-blond man and a middle aged black woman. "Judge Mark Williams, Mr. Potter, I am a wizard. But my career has always been in the Muggle world. Amelia and I went to Hogwarts together. Both Hufflepuffs. For the record, Madam Bones, how long has the suspect been awake?"

"Approximately seven minutes, Your Honor." She replied formally.

Harry cut in "Wait? What? Suspect!"

"You were arrested after the fight at King's Cross, Harry." Explained Susan, she had fought hard to do this. However she was given a very short script of what to say. "It got very violent. There was one alleged death and two people seriously injured."

Harry blinked his one eye, dumbly. He should have felt guilty about a death. But somehow he did not. Then he exhaled a breath thinking 'here we go again' "Who died?" he wanted to know.

"That is for later." The judge insisted "I will not have your statement affected by subsequent knowledge. My court reporter is actually a Muggle. However, she has a nephew at Hogwarts. I understand you know him … one Dean Thomas." The woman only nodded in acknowledgement, keeping silent. "Whenever the Magical World intrudes in the larger Muggle one. I, or someone like me, takes a statement and finds ways to ensure there is no violation of the Statutes."

Harry nodded his understanding.

"As a judge, I can also swear in a witness." Continued Williams "Which has the force of testifying in court. Shall we begin? Harry Potter … do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth? So help you God?"

Harry nodded and replied "I do."

"I think the best way to go is, Mr. Potter tell us what happened step by step. As much as you can remember. And as detailed as possible." The judge suggested "We can break as you need. But, and I want this clear, no one else may speak about the incident. Anyone who does will be found in contempt, and my authority does carry into both worlds."

Harry took that as his cue to start "We … Susan and me caught up with Ron and Hermione… they were talking with, I guess, her parents. She signaled for us to wait, so we …umm..err-" he broke off blushing.

"I don't think it's wrong for me to put in." Susan spoke up "At this point Harry and I were kissing."

Williams nodded "So noted, Miss Bones. But that will be your only warning."

"Anyway, sir" said a no longer blushing Harry "Next thing I know … …." He had to stop, first for a bathroom trip which took some time due to his slow movement and shaky balance. Then, for some water and a chance to rest his voice for a bit. That overlapped a nurse checking on him and changing his bandages. His blinded perception of the event varied considerably from Ron's and even Susan's. When finally done, he yawned.

"Just a few minutes, Mr. Potter." The judge said "You were very thorough and detailed. I do need to confirm a couple of things. You indicated you never saw the first hit. Every witness says you moved your head before impact. Can you explain?"

Harry thought for a minute, shrugged and replied "I kind of do it all the time playing Quidditch."

"I do not follow." Williams said.

When Harry seemed at a loss, Ginny offered "We fly so fast, have to dodge Bludgers, or chase the Quaffle or the Snitch. Sometimes it's like having eyes in the back of your head. You just know it's there."

"Right. Next, at the start of your testimony, you mentioned Miss Granger and her parents. Where were they during this affair?" asked the judge.

Harry replied "Can't say. Couldn't see them."

"Lastly, twice by other accounts, Miss Bones got in your path. Despite fighting for your life, by your testimony, and being unable to see: How is it that each time you did not strike her?" he asked.

Looking at Susan with his one eye, Harry answered "I knew it was her. We've been together for a while. You just know."

"That is all I have." Judge Williams concluded "Thank you. Some details will need to be slightly adjusted without changing context to comply with the Statutes."

Amelia said "Thank you, Your Honor. One request we have, though. It is difficult for a patient to properly recover while uncomfortable." She very unsubtly indicated the handcuffs that latched Harry's right wrist to his bedpost.

"A murder charge against a previously convicted man?" asked Williams.

Amelia pointed out "Those charges were cleared and his record expunged."

"A million pounds, cash or bond." He replied, after weighing the situation. Amelia nodded and he directed the guard to release the shackles.

Hardly had the room door click shut on Judge Williams when Harry addressed the room "Right. Would someone kindly tell me exactly what happened? Such as who I supposedly killed? A Death Eater? Some Diggory flunky?"

"It's not that simple Harry." Replied Susan, her tone sad "And you're not going to like it. Tell him Ron."

Looking distressed, Ron protested "Why me!" He recovered and reluctantly told Harry what happened "Hermione introduced me to her parents while you two were at the loo. Then she mentioned you. Her Mum was pissed. Really. Still not sure why. First she was off about you endangering Hermione. Then when we reminded them about the deal with the basilisk, she mumbled something about '_whoring her daughter'_ and that's when she went after you."

"You're telling me Hermione's mother cost me my eye?" Harry asked. So far he was more confused than anything else.

Ron nodded, nervously and answered "I know it's not an excuse. But I don't think she meant for that to happen. Seemed she just wanted to slap you in the head. You just moved the wrong way."

"So somehow this is all my fault!" Harry snarled at his friend.

Ron shook his head and gestured wildly "NONONONO! That's not how I meant it Harry!"

"Please keep calm." Susan insisted, gently stroking his arm "The Healer said you could hurt yourself."

Harry yanked free, slammed the bed and demanded "Then why the bloody hell isn't SHE in jail!"

"Well, you gave at least as good as you got." Susan answered. Seeing his brain working, she stopped it "Ah… no you didn't kill her. You did break Mr. Granger's back, but that happened near the end."

At a loss again, Harry said "Then I don't get it. No one died? Right? Where's this murder charge coming from?"

"Blame Granger!" Ginny hissed angrily.

Ron poked her in the ribs quite harshly and growled "Shut up Gin!" Turning he said "Harry, she… that is …her… Hermione's mother was pregnant that day. After what happened … well she …isn't … ahhh no more."

Harry didn't say a word. What did happen was that all the machines, utterly unknown to Ron and Ginny, began beeping crazily. One which displayed a regular up and down line most of the time they'd been there turned all jagged and wild. Medical personnel burst in and shoved them aside.

"He's alive no thanks to you lot!" a furious Dr. Carter confronted the group thirty-seven minutes later "And no, Madam Bones, I really do not care about your station. Or, Mr. Potter's for that matter. I am concerned for his LIFE! He had a stroke and his heart stopped twice. If I had to speculate it was as if he'd chosen to die."

Susan, meekly, and worriedly, asked "How is he now, Doctor? Can we see him?"

"I have never … in my career … had a patient like this." Dr. Carter said, her wrath fading somewhat "One moment all but dead. Now, it is almost as if nothing occurred. To all appearances, he is stronger than before. Right now, he is asleep and I will not waken him under ANY circumstances. And, until further notice, you four are barred. Go home. Madam Bones, I will contact you when he wakes up."

x x x x x

With her 16th birthday still weeks away, in fact fairly close to Harry's, Susan was stuck obeying the Muggle Healer's dictates. She skipped dinner in favor of starting her summer Potions homework. Twenty minutes later she tossed that aside and read up on some of the NEWT Defense topics. That lasted slightly longer. Ten seconds with the Daily Prophet led to that publication hitting the fireplace. Finally, she went to bed never really more than half sleeping. Morning sunlight struck her face, bringing her fully awake, and with it a loophole. She called out "_Dobby_!"

"Missy Boneseses!" the Elf exclaimed "Dobby is so worried! Harry Potter did not calls him! Dobby does not know what to do!"

Susan rubbed her temples with her fists. The early morning noise caused an instant headache. "Quiet!" she whispered harshly "Dobby, listen to me, and PLEASE NO NOISE. Harry was hurt at King's Cross. He is at Western Eye Hospital, room 1219. Is that enough for you to apparate there?"

"NO problems Missy Boneseses." He answered, still excitedly, if somewhat quieter.

She scribbled rather hastily on parchment, folded it in an envelope, and handed it to the elf "Take this to Harry." She ordered "Make sure no Muggle sees you. Also, if Harry is asleep, tuck it under his cover and do not wake him."

"As you order." He pledged with a bow, then a pop.

x x x x x

Truth be told Dobby's delivery did wake Harry. It was something of a delayed reaction though. Dobby had obeyed his ordered, slipping Susan's letter between sheets. After the elf's departure, Harry turned in his sleep and the stiff parchment poke him in the side. He sat, turned on the overhead lamp and read.

_Morning Harry,_

_The Muggle Healer chased us out. Probably a good thing. Auntie is handling things for now. So don't worry about the legal stuff. Yeah, I know you will anyway. But try not to. Hope you don't mind me borrowing the Potter Elf._

_As soon as you're out, I'm looking forward to that tour you promised. No need to include Auntie, of course *wink*I miss you and I love you. See you soon._

_Sue_

Harry was a little disappointed when notes from Ron and Ginny didn't make their way to him, but he guessed they hadn't thought of Dobby. By mid afternoon he was ready to climb the walls. He really did not like hospitals.

"Here we are." Dr. Carter announced "And I hear you're not making people's jobs easy."

Harry looked up and said "Sorry, Ma'am."

"Think nothing of it." She replied lightly "We actually prefer crabby patients. Your recovery has broken a few hospital records. Time for you to stop taking up a valuable bed. I'm going to remove your bandages. After I do, I will hand you a mirror so you can get comfortable with your appearance. In surgery, I transplanted some skin from your back to your eye socket. It will look similar to a closed eye lid. We'll give you a patch which you should wear for sleeping for a few months. If you sleep well tonight, I'll release you tomorrow."

Harry was discharged as promised, the next morning. He had a bacon and eggs hospital breakfast that was tolerable but not really hot like he liked it. Susan and Amelia arrived as he was gulping down the last of his tea. "Prefect timing!" he said happily, accepting a hug and a somewhat disappointingly chaste kiss "No offense, Doctor."

"Auntie's just signing the paperwork." explained Susan "Sorry about the other day, Doctor."

Dr. Carter shook Harry's hand, said "Good bye Mr. Potter." She gave Susan a stony look and said "I just hope you now have an appreciation just how fragile life can be."

An elevator door opened, Harry and the Bones women entered. The door closed and the car began its descent. Just then, one of the others pinged. Out stepped a bearded elderly man in a dark business suit. He headed for the nurse's station. The car carrying the recently released patient ran down to the ground floor and opened. No one was inside. The bearded gentleman inquired about a patient and met a blank expression when he replied in the negative as to whether he was related.

x x x x x

"Welcome, Harry, to Metacarpus Mansion." Susan declared grandly "Apologies for my somewhat demented ancestors."

He shrugged and entered the main foyer "I think it's brilliant." He declared, then noticed "Err… are those, uhh, bones?" He was looking at the grand staircase. The railing consisted mostly of whole legs or arms.

"A few aren't yet." Susan explained "But yeah, and not just bones but Bones. Family tradition. The handrail is made up of rib-bones."

He gave a quizzical look "You sure you're a Hufflepuff?"

"The Bones have been magical for thirteen centuries, Harry." Amelia put in "Time enough for a good mix. I could give you the statistics. But you can look it up, a History project maybe."

Still feeling overwhelmed, Harry just nodded "I …uhhh… thanks. I was hoping to see the Potter home too."

"Nothing wrong with that." Amelia replied "Two things, however. You are still underage and, remember, out on bail. Just out of the hospital, give it a couple of days. And the first visit, for safety, I will go with you."

Harry nodded sullenly and grumbled "Waited sixteen years. What's another day?"

"Nights will be spent here." Amelia continued, ignoring the objection.

Susan nudged him, playfully, and said "Aw…lighten up Harry… just think we get to spend all day together."

"Last rule." Amelia said "It is two weeks before we come up for a hearing. I am handling things. Rest, Harry, relax. We will discuss it, but not now."

Harry was still bothered by what he'd learned and began "What about-"

"Hush!" exclaimed Amelia "Not a word. Do not even think about it, until I come to you. Susan, you as well."

Both teens copied each other. Heads turned to the other, then to Amelia. Back again. Nods.

x x x x x

There was a knock on the door of the Granger home. Hermione finished giving her mother a cup of tea and proceeded to answer. It was quite a shock when she opened it "Professor Dumbledore!" she squeaked "Sorry, for a moment, I didn't quite recognize you!"

"Quite alright my dear." He replied with his habitual twinkle "News of the trouble at King's Cross has made its way to my ears. How are your parents?"

She answered "Physically, Mum is fine. Loss of the baby, pregnancy at her age is uncommon. It was probably her last chance. Dad, it will take months for him to heal. Doctors say he'll walk again with most of his former ability. But he's coming home in a wheelchair! A wheelchair! Professor!"

"You have my deepest sympathy, Miss Granger." He said "I will ask Madam Pomfrey to consult. I am certain she can provide potions and other magical treatments to accelerate your father's recovery."

Hermione smiled brightly and exclaimed "Thank you, sir!"

"Regrettably, I am sure you understand" added Dumbledore "even magic cannot bring back to dead. At least, not the kind of magic-"

She interrupted him "I know. Professor, would you care to come in? Have some tea?"

"Regrettably, I must decline." He said, politely "Might I enquire if you know of Harry's whereabouts? He is not where he is supposed to be."

Hermione's face turned to stone and she answered "You will forgive me, Professor, but I neither know nor care."

"It is really quite important that I find him, Miss Granger." Dumbledore persisted "For Harry's safet-"

She cut him off, quite in opposition to her usual behavior "To be blunt, Professor, I don't care a pile of skrewt dung for Potter! He killed my baby brother and crippled my father. Just now I'm half inclined to sign up with Voldemort! Now, if you don't mind, I think I hear Mum."

"I regret, that is not sufficient." Said Dumbledore, his wand came out in a flash "_Legilimens_!" For such a powerful young witch, he was surprised at how easy she was to read. Her mind was very neatly and logically organized. As such, transparent as glass. He stunned her lightly and carried her into the house.

Michelle Granger awkwardly pulled herself to her feet, confronting the intruder "Who are you? What do you want?"

"My apologies, Mrs. Granger." He answered, setting daughter beside mother "Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. I merely stopped by to convey my concern and offer assistance in your and your husband's healing. Miss Granger is a bit overwhelmed, I believe. She looks tired. I will let myself out." His main goal unfulfilled, he walked down the street until no one was visible and dissaparated.


	18. Chapter 18: Summer ii

**(a/n):** Thanks for the reviews all. Back on track. LIke I said before, needed to do a little rethinking of what was happening. Going to spend some time with this summer.

A theme from comments of chap 17 was the British legal system not charging for murder of an unborn fetus. I believe it's pretty grey in the US system as well. So, amateur knowledge of US system gets translated into what happens here.

Mrs. Granger, well in part she talked herself into a rage. Just add those early pregnancy hormones. And boom. Hermione's fault was never telling her parents ALL details of her adventures at Hogwarts. Now all she sees is 'what Harry did'

Dumbledore, as many writers do, I view as the 'meddlesome old man' JKR calls him the 'wise wizard' But I can't. He's negligent and constantly expecting others to live up to standards that are unrealistic. I think he'd have Voldemort apologize to Harry and them sitting together in Puddifoot's sharing a butterbeer.

I hope, dark shadowed rose I can buy a pass on absolute medical accuracy from you. I did envision a few days passing between the 2 chapters as I wrote. Might that cover it?

And old-crow, a pleasure as always. Yes Harry certainly is entitled to hold a grudge or two as a result of Azkaban. Some, maybe, even unfair to the particular person. About Harry's knee, no nothing particularly magical about it except in its creation by Harry. Done just the same way Voldemort gave Pettigrew his hand. And more details will be forthcoming as they deal with the King's Cross incident. Mr. Granger's back injury was from Harry "... hammer punching his back..."

I like using actor names for minor characters, anyone catch that? Just curious. And off for the next chapter. CHeers folks.

* * *

**18 – Summer ii**

Once he got used to the skeletal motif, Harry liked his girlfriend's home. Her presence probably going a long way to helping it. His tour, which included her bedroom, had been slightly disturbing. Susan's bedposts consisted of people's spines, and she could name them. By dinner time he was enough used to it that a serving dish made from someone's pelvis only led to a raised eyebrow.

"Right. I suppose you can handle some traveling." Amelia said, that next morning. Any Auror knew enough about medicine to handle an emergency should Harry have trouble with his still healing wound.

He nodded, and somewhat reluctantly, stepped into the fireplace "Floo …eww… anyway KILN KEEP!" Dobby had told him the name, and opened the floo connection between the two estates. And, much to Harry's appreciation, put a very large cushion in front of the Potter fireplace.

"Magnificent!" exclaimed Susan, as she stepped out. No landing on her back, for this practiced flooer.

Harry chivalrously bowed over her hand and said "Made so only by your presence my dear."

"I don't think I'll ask what made my niece blush like that." Amelia said as she appeared "Permission to enter? Earl Potter?"

Harry bowed formally and replied "Madam Bones is always welcome. The Regent of House Potter need never ask."

"Impressive, and I think someone needs a thanking." Said Amelia, giving Harry a significant look.

At his call, a pop announced Dobby's appearance "Master Potter, sir, welcome home" he said, bowing so deeply his ears dragged on the floor. Though not so much as a speck of dust moved as a result. There weren't any. "And the Ladies Boneses. Will yous wishes refreshments?"

"Perhaps later, Dobby." Replied Harry after a glance at his guests "Right now, would you give us a tour please?"

Again, the Elf bowed, this time so rapidly that he smacked his nose and forehead on the floor "Still Master Harry treats Dobby like an equal!" he bawled.

"Please stop doing that, Dobby!" Harry complained "You can't show us around if you have a concussion."

Susan hid a giggle with her hand and said "Come on, let's look around. This place is huge. More like a palace than a keep."

"It started as a keep, Missy Boneses." Dobby explained "Harry Potter's magnificent ancestors decided not to change names as the house grew. To the left, is the original house. This foyer and the right wing were added later. Both wings are guest quarters. Family residences are upstairs. Behind the stairway is the kitchen."

Harry looked at Susan and commented "Look, no ribs."

"Needs redecorating." She retorted, elbowing him lightly in the side.

Amelia didn't bother hiding a smile. "Dobby, in your reports to me, you mentioned a vault in the basement. I think we should see that."

"Not my first choice." Harry commented. "But I'll go along."

Dobby looked somewhat distressed as they approached the massive iron door. "Bad Master Diggory beats Dobby worsest heres. Harry Potter, sir, won't bes angry with Dobby."

"If you did something Amos didn't like, Dobby, then definitely I won't be mad." Replied Harry, giving him a pat on the shoulder "Now, why don't you tell me what you did."

The diminutive elf nodded, nervously and complied "Dobby uses elf magic on the vault. Dobby makes it so only Harry Potter sir could open it. Harry Potter sir needs to puts blood on the door. Master Diggory so angry. He calls curse breakers to forces it. But, theys not know elf magic. After theys leaves Master Diggory beats Dobby telling Dobby to lift spell. But even Dobby couldsnt do it, only Harry Potter."

"What's inside?" asked Harry. He ran his hand over the door. Especially touching the Potter Crest. It showed signs of being attacked, but wasn't damaged. He found a sharp edge and nicked his thumb. The massive double doors opened. Inside, there were stacks of gold, jewels and the like. It wasn't all that great, a fraction of his worth. What was important to him was paintings. They greeted him and clamored for his attention. All looked vaguely like him, telling him they were various ancestors.

From outside came Susan's concerned voice "Are you alright, Harry? I can't seem to get closer."

"Potter magics." Said Dobby "Theys only recognized Harry Potter sir. Lady Amelia wearing Potter ring can pass. Only if Miss Susan marry-"

A little embarrassed, Susan interrupted "We get the picture. Harry! What's in there?"

"Just a sec!" he called back. Then he came out accompanied by Dobby, who was carrying a framed portrait. Harry himself was carrying one that was rolled up. The edges were torn and frayed. His expression was an odd mix of joy and fury. From his small companion he demanded "What happened here, Dobby! Why were those paintings all over the floor?"

He wailed in misery "Dobby is so sorry Harry Potter! He tried to save thems. Bad Master Diggory wants to burns all Potters. Ingret sends paintings here. Somes she couldsnt get in. Dobby gets out of frames, sends through slots. Master Diggory beheads Ingret. But Dobby seals vault."

"You did the best you could, under the circumstances." Said Amelia "Dobby, I honor you and your actions. Who was Ingret?"

The elf bowed his head sadly and replied "Ingret, she was Dobby's third aunt on Dobby's father's side. Mistress Janice Malfoy says had too many elves. Sells off Dobby's family. Only Dobby left in Malfoy House. Michael Potter boughts Ingret."

"Michael Potter?" Harry was shocked out of his anger, into curiosity "Dobby? How old are you?"

The elf blinked at the question, but quickly replied "Dobby is 273. Does Harry Potter want to get rid of Dobby? Dobby understands."

"NO! NEVER!" exclaimed Harry "Dobby I am sorry about Ingret. We'll do whatever ceremony is normal for a House Elf. I don't know, so can you handle it?"

Dobby's eyes leaked and he bowed "Ohhh Harry Potter, sir. You does too much honor!"

"Unroll that painting Harry." Amelia ordered "Without a frame, its magic will leak away. I'll create a temporary one, but we should get it to a craftsman as soon as possible." She produced nothing more than a bare, plain, wood outline on the canvas. "Law enforcement doesn't usually produce artists."

The painting spoke "Who are you? And why do you have my ring?"

"Hi Dad." said Harry. He was happy, but also distressed and embarrassed by his missing eye.

The other painting questioned "James? Is that you? I can't see."

"Lils?"

Susan righted that one and concluded "You must be Lily Potter."

"Still never get tired of hearing that." James said, proudly. "Only one that beats it is Harry Potter."

The paintings were face to face. Lily asked with concern "James your color looks all faded. What happened?"

"That, we are trying to figure out." Replied Amelia. "But some proper introductions are in order, I believe. James and Lily Potter, I am Amelia Bones. My niece, Susan. And I think you can guess from his looks, Harry, who is your son."

They both turned and Lily spoke "Hard to tell, you're far away and hiding half your face. If you are even half as handsome as your father, well, as I remember you were quite a bit more attractive."

"Come on Harry." Susan urged, she set Lily against the wall and pulled on his arm "What happened is not your fault."

Lily gasped "How old are you! And Harry! What is that on your forehead and what happened … why are you wearing? Young man! Uncover your eye, right now!"

"Ok Mum." Harry said meekly.

James turned his anger on Amelia "I remember you from The Order! Is this how Dumbledore keeps my son safe!"

"What Order?" Susan and Harry asked almost simultaneously.

James was still focused on Amelia "And what business have you with my Ring?" he demanded "If you're not seventeen, Harry, it belongs to Sirius until you are!"

"Sirius Black was convicted of betraying you to Voldemort in 1981." Answered Amelia "He escaped Azkaban in 1994 and attempted to kill Harry."

Lily gasped "Sirius! That's awful!"

"I'll kill him!" hissed James, quite forgetting he was a portrait.

Harry jumped in "No DAD! STOP! Sirius is innocent!"

"And how could you possibly know that?" asked a skeptical Amelia.

Harry looked around at his audience "Well, why don't we go upstairs. At least we can sit on chairs, not steps. It's a long story."

"I trust that will include an explanation for your eye." Lily demanded.

Harry gave a careless shrug and said "Sure, Mum, but it'll take a while to get to that. This only happened a few days ago. By the way, Dobby, I think I have a project for you. I assume Diggory took down all the Potter portraits."

"Yes sir Harry Potter sir." The elf answered.

Harry added "And replaced them with his own?"

"Diggory?" asked Lily "As in Amos? He was Head Boy in our Second Year. Remember James? Why would his family pictures be here?"

Harry sighed "Part of the story, Mum. Never mind the portraits, for now, Dobby, we'll all just sit in the main living room with my parents. Not a word til I'm done." The pair of paintings were set on the floor in front of the two-story high front windows. And, Harry told his entire tale to date. From mid-morning he talked through lunch, with a rapt audience.

"You're more generous than I would've been Harry." James commented, when he was finished "Nothing excuses what Diggory did."

Lily's red hair seemed alight in her portrait. She declared "You'll get no argument from me. And if paintings could kill I'd have a spell or two for those Grangers."

"If I were you I'd be ashamed of your sister!" Susan snarled "I plan to have words with that miserable bitch!"

Lily had something of an angry look "Never mind that now!" she snapped at Susan, then addressed Amelia "I would like to know why it is that my son is still missing an eye. St. Mungo's can heal that inside of a day."

"It was necessary." Replied Amelia coolly "I am not especially thrilled with that either. However, everything occurred under watchful Muggle eyes. How exactly would you explain to a top surgeon that an eye just grew back?"

James nodded "Secrecy Laws are pretty clear on that. It was the best they could do under the circumstances. You'll be handling that quick enough, right Amelia? Moving on, I think you were pretty lucky Harry. Beauty like Susan there fighting for your innocence. Could've been a lot worse. Think that tub Parkinson had a girl."

"Thanks Mr. Potter" Susan replied with a blush.

James gave a lecherous grin and retorted "I'm only six years older than you. None of that mister stuff. In fact, if I wasn't married."

"And if you were still alive you'd be about twice her age!" Lily scolded.

James flinched but rallied "And you were always teacher's pet in Potions. How old is Sluggie anyway?"

"Oh, I forgot." Harry cut in "He replaced Snivellus for a while."

Lily shook her head "Harry what you remember isn't really fair. Severus was my best friend for years. He taught me about the Wizarding World long before I would have known from school. I'm sure if given a chance he'd turn around."

"I don't owe the bastard anything!" Harry growled "All he's ever done is insult me. And Dad. And you. Don't go all Dumbledore on me!"

Lily gave a frustrated sigh "Then, I think a word or two from me-"

"Not a chance!" James interrupted "Snape is NOT getting a look at you again. The greasy git is an old man now!"

Lily glared at her husband "Ohhhh…and just a minute ago you made a pass at your own son's girlfriend. You realize you're 37, now too, don't you?"

"E N O U G H!" shouted Amelia, completely drowning out whatever James might have retorted with. "James, from what I have read, you were no angel when it came to Severus Snape. That said, he had no right to use his position to take his revenge on your son. However Lily, it is a matter for the realm of the living to address. I cannot, apparently, go back anymore. But I promise you if he goes too far I will rip him a new hiding spot for his wand."

James found that greatly amusing, though it did not last "Harry, I will be wanting a word with Remus."

"Don't think that's happening Dad." Harry replied "He doesn't deserve it and I'm not letting that bastard set one foot in my home."

Amelia interrupted "I am working nightshift today. If you will excuse us. Susan, a word."

"Yes, Auntie, I am not a little girl." Susan complained.

Amelia didn't even blink "You are under the impression I don't trust you? Or Harry for that matter? Frankly, I know perfectly well that teenagers will find ways around any rules that we adults set. No. First, that discussion about Mr. Lupin is none of our business. Second, did you notice the way Harry talked about Sirius Black?"

"He knows him, doesn't he?" answered Susan.

Amelia nodded "And not just as in met him once. That story from your Third Year has holes big enough to fly through. Not that there is really a lie in it."

"Like just how did a half-starved Azkaban escapee fight off a werewolf?" Susan pointed out "Hannah figured that out by accident. Black is an Animagus. A dog to be exact. Harry wouldn't throw himself in front of a hundred Dementors for someone who killed his parents. Harry knows Black, and knows he's innocent. Why wouldn't they come forward?"

Amelia answered "An Animagus? Interesting, unregistered. Pettigrew a rat. Lupin a werewolf. His father a stag. All unregistered. Harry probably at least has the potential. I wouldn't be surprised if you met Black in one of his forms this summer."

"What should I do?" asked Susan, a bit nervously "And more, what are you going to do?"

Amelia smiled comfortingly "I am certain that, if you do, it is because Harry trusts him not to harm you. So you will not be in any danger. Other than that go with your instincts. As for me, I have responsibility to keep Potter secrets. By the same token I cannot violate my oath as an Auror, especially as I am Head of the Department. What I can do is spread it about that an unidentified wizard, who was seen turning into a rat, needs to be questioned. After all, there are none on the books."

x x x x x

"You are becoming a liability, Wormtail!" Lord Voldemort sneered.

Peter's teeth clicked fearfully as he looked around the long table for an ally. Not finding any, he scraped his way before his master and said "My Lord, it is not my doing. It is that bitch Bones. She must have spotted me. It was an accident!"

"Stop making excuses for your incompetence, rat!" Draco Malfoy, recently minted Death Eater growled.

Voldemort smirked at the father and said "Your son has potential, Lucius. Perhaps he should begin showing us his abilities. Dumbledore, I think, yes Dumbledore should be his target. Sometime dur-"

"_Reducto_!" Peter interrupted his Lord's speech, firing at the younger Malfoy.

Draco dodged and his chair splintered into hundreds of pieces. He fired the same spell back under the table through his Aunt Bella's legs.

"No boy orders me around!" Peter snarled "_Imperio_! Slam your head into the wall!"

Draco obeyed, twice. Blood dripped from his left temple. Then he was free and yelled "_CRUCIO_!"

"You have to really mean it." Bella offered, as the spell had negligible effect.

Voldemort was applauding and chuckling "That is enough amusement for the evening. Wormtail, I leave the matter of your sudden wanted status to you to resolve. Do so. Quickly. Young Draco, you have the summer to prepare. Dumbledore may be an old fool, but he still will not be easy."

"Surely Severus would be better suited." The senior Malfoy suggested.

The Dark Lord glared "Do not question me, Lucius! For you, I need intelligence about Azkaban. I intend to liberate more of my most loyal followers. Your wife should be quite up to the task of training young Draco for his assignment."

x x x x x

About a week later, Tonks entered Hogwarts, sought the Headmaster's office, and entered "No definite proof, sir." She said "But, from everything I've heard around the office, Potter's in one of two places. Madam Bones' home, or the Potter estate."

"At last!" Albus Dumbledore exclaimed "How blind of me! I should have guessed. Well done, Nymphadora!"

She glared "Thank you, but - Tonks."

"Yes Yes Yes!" he said distractedly. Four different oddly shaped instruments spun briefly and glowed different colors. Dumbledore picked up parchment and quill and scribbled away. "AH HA! Just east of the Welsh border!"

x x x x x

The week had not gone well for Harry. He'd run into one of those Catch-22 situations that would make you laugh if it wasn't so serious. And once again it was Dumbledore related. The explanation didn't name him, but Harry knew where it came from.

"_I am sorry, Mr. Potter." Healer MacTavish apologized "But, St. Mungo's has received a ruling from the Minister's office. Due to the Statute of Secrecy, we cannot regrow your eye. Details of your treatment are too well known in the Muggle world."_

_Amelia was livid "You listen to me you small-minded petty little bureaucrat! If you don't help this boy not only will I have your job! I'll have your license!"_

"_I am carrying out the instructions of the Hospital Board, Madam." He replied, stiffly "You have no such authority. Nor will I tolerate your personal insults."_

_Harry was treated to the rare sight of Amelia Bones getting physical. The fact that she was several inches shorter than the healer was completely irrelevant. She seized his wrist and twisted, forcing him to his knees "We will see about that! As for authority, you might remember this… IfIkeepthisoathfaithfully,mayIenjoymylifeandpracticemyart,respectedbyallmenandinalltimes;butifIswervefromitorviolateit,maythereversebemylot! Now get out of my sight!"_

"_What was that about?" asked Harry._

_She replied fiercely "Part of the Hippocratic Oath. And I will be making it a personal crusade to ruin that man."_

Susan wanted a day with Hannah, so Harry had buried himself in studying today. And chose to spend it at his Keep. Potions was the subject. He approached it cringingly, but found in his mother a near equal in knowledge to Snape and a superior teacher. She made it interesting and, dare he say, fun. He felt a pinch of his magic and looked around.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Lily.

James, who had been silent and uninterested answered "Dad used to get that look whenever an unauthorized visitor tried to floo in. The wards land them at the main gate."

"A Knut on it being-"

Dobby popping into the room interrupted Harry and the elf announced "Headmaster Dumbledore at the front gate, Harry Potter sir. Sayings he is wanting yous at once."

"I could leave the old coot standing out there forever." Commented Harry.

Lily's portrait took on a scolding expression "Regardless of how you feel about him, he is still your Headmaster. It could be school related."

"Wanna bet a Knut on that, Dad?" asked Harry.

James shook his head and chuckled sourly "Well, school will probably come up. But, his main topic? Not a chance. Of course, as your parents, we must attend any student-teacher conference."

"Wicked!" Harry celebrated "Uncle Vernon was always an ass!"

James giggled right along "Right large one at that!"

"Barely fit in Principal Melling's office!" Harry burst out.

Lily clapped her hands sharply and snapped "Enough! It's rude to keep someone waiting!"

"Good idea Mum!" exclaimed Harry, kissing her portrait on the forehead "Hey Dad! Been a long time since you seen the grounds? Right?" Dobby, of course, could have instantly popped both him and the paintings there. From the room Harry had chosen to use, through the Keep, to the front gate, in a straight line was maybe a five minute walk. Harry finished the last sentence of his History of Magic essay, detoured to the kitchen, made a turkey sandwich, strolled out the back of the house, past the Olympic-sized pool, around the right wing of the Keep, then down the main road to the gate.

A clear battle of wills was instantly on. The Headmaster of Hogwats, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards; the only wizard EVER to refuse, several times no less, the position of Minister for Magic. And holder of the Order of Merlin First Class, was not about to be outdone. He was sitting casually in a replica of the almost throne he occupies in the Great Hall. He was studying a crystal ball and had two separate quills scratching on two different parchments when the young wizard arrived.

"Well." Harry demanded coolly "What do you want, old man?"

Dumbledore smiled over his glasses. The impatience of youth was a weakness. "Ah, Harry, how good of you to come." He replied, ignoring the insult "I am pleased you are unharmed. Though quite disturbed that you have been away from your relatives' home for so long."

"I'm where I want to be. Am happy to be. Where my Regent approves of me being." Harry retorted "Why is it any of your business?"

The Headmaster answered "Because I am concerned for your safety. After your parents were murdered, I constructed powerful wards based on your Mother's sacrifice to protect them and you from Lord Voldemort's followers."

"Sounds like you're more worried about the Dursleys than Harry." James put in.

Dumbledore offered the portrait the same grandfatherly smile he'd offered Harry and said "James! And Lily! A great pleasure! I was unaware you had these commissioned."

"Didn't feel you needed to know." Said James, resentfully "Only Sirius did. You had your secrets, we had ours. Even at that, if it wasn't for Dobby, we still would not have our son. Nice job of justice there, _Judge_."

Lily interrupted logically "Now Luv, what Albus did was reasonable and necessary, at that particular moment."

"MUM!" snapped Harry, angrily.

She cut in "Quiet, Harry! I was not finished! That said, there is NO EXCUSE for your subsequent negligence! AND DON'T BOTHER DENYING IT! If you had paid the slightest attention you would have known of that lardass's treatment of my child! And Harry SHOULD HAVE known about our world!"

"I did what I thought best, as the time." Dumbledore defended himself with that single sentence.

James jumped on it accusingly "And I guess that's your excuse for putting a fourteen year old in Azkaban! And keeping Remus away! I bet the whole thing wouldn't have happened if you had kept your overgrown beard where it belonged."

"Clearly we are not going to accomplish a great deal." Said Dumbledore, "That being the case, Harry, I have a portkey for you to take to Privet Drive. Dobby, gather some of Harry's things so that he can depart."

The elf shook his head "Dobby is Potter elf Head Dumbly canst order Dobby!"

"Very well. Fawkes!" the Headmaster called out "Harry is being obstinate. If you please, penetrate the wards and flame him to the smallest bedroom, #4 Privet Drive. I shall follow to make sure he stays."

The phoenix penetrated the property line, though with considerable effort. So much so that he staggered forward shakily.

"You want a Burning Day Fawkes!" Harry exclaimed as he jumped away. He pulled his wand and trained it, not taking his eyes off him, Harry shouted at the Headmaster "How many Avadas will it take?"

Dumbledore was out of his chair. He slammed against the magical wall he couldn't penetrate and yelled "YOU WOULDN'T!

"Then get that bloody pigeon off Potter property!" Harry snapped. He cringed inwardly as he was reminded of a similar remark by his Uncle Vernon. Fawkes squawked indignantly. Harry immediately seized on the thought and added "Insulted, are you? Well ten of you wouldn't equal Hedwig!"

The phoenix voiced his displeasure, then demonstrated it by wiggling and leaving a dropping. He then hopped to Dumbledore's side.

"I think this belongs to you." Harry said coldly. He cast a banishing charm on the dropping and quite accurately bounced it off Fawkes' beak. To yet another squawk, Harry replied "Stop whining!"

The Headmaster scolded him "It is most unwise, Harry, making an enemy of a phoenix. People will question your motives and actions."

"Exactly WHAT is going on here!" demanded Amelia Bones as she apparated in.

Harry summed it up in a sneering sentence "The Judge, here, wanted to kidnap me and ship me off to Durzkaban. When he couldn't get through the wards himself, he sent his stupid pigeon after me."

"I came here with a much further agenda, Amelia." Dumbledore said, mildly, and shifted the subject "Here is the testing schedule for Harry's remaining OWLs. Potions will be July 8, at 9AM. Astronomy will be July 8, at 1PM. Muggle Studies will be July 12, at 11AM. Charms will be July 15, at 3PM. In light of Harry's injury, I have taken the liberty of rescheduling his Flying exam to July 31, at 7AM. That is as late as possible."

Harry glared hatefully and shouted "I WOULDN'T NEED THAT IF YOU LET MUNGO'S HEAL MY EYE!"

"Sadly, Harry, that is no responsibility of mine." Dumbledore argued.

Harry was all but ready to fling himself at the Headmaster, but Amelia restrained him, he screamed "_**LIAR**_!"

"I see no reason to continue our discussion at this time." Said Dumbledore "We will talk again, Harry, when cooler heads can prevail. Amelia, good day." And with that, he disapparated. Fawkes flamed away as well.

Harry crossed his arms and glared at his Regent "Why didn't you let me pop him one?" he demanded.

"After you have had time to cool down and think, you will figure it out." She said sternly "James, you and Lily understand?" The paintings both nodded. "Don't help him with this."

After the flash of light that announced her departure, Harry grumped "Now what was that about?"

"Why don't you take a flight around the property, Harry." Suggested Lily "After that take a shower. By then, if you haven't figured it out, we'll give a clue."

x x x x x

Back at the office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Fawkes was throwing a temper tantrum. There is considerable debate as to whether a human can understand what a phoenix says, but roughly "_How__dare__that__stupid__boy_! … _flick__shit__at__me_! … _saved__his__life_!"

"Calm yourself, my friend." Said Dumbledore "Harry is, after all, just a child. And he does not understand his vital role. Likely, from his point of view, his actions were entirely reasonable."

More squawking , flapping of wings and beak-snapping from Fawkes.

"Albus? What is going on?" McGonagall wanted to know as she entered.

Dumbledore finally got hold of his enraged friend, pulled into his lap and was stroking his feathers "Harry was less than cordial when I saw him today."

"With all due respect, Albus" said McGonagall "Has Mr. Potter not made it sufficiently clear that he does not want to associate with you?"

Snape came in as she said that and snarled "Potter is under the impression he knows what is best for everyone. He needs to be kept under control. As I read it, even Azkaban authorities report him completely rebellious."

"I have seen that memory, Severus." McGonagall said coldly "And, frankly, you should have spent some time in Azkaban yourself. I wonder how you did not, first time around. But regardless, I have reconsidered a number of policies for the coming term. Honestly! Deducting points for breathing too loud?"

Snape gave an icy glare and countered "Potter is more full of himself than ever. I frankly would have thought prison could teach him humility. Obviously not. I shall not pander to the brat's arrogance."

"It seems to me that you are displaying considerable arrogance, yourself, Severus." McGonagall argued "You would do well to be reminded that, while Harry is certainly James' son he is equally Lily's. I do remember you being exceptionally close those first few years."

Snape gave a look that would have slain innocent First Years and swept out of the office.

"Minerva, you are aware of the importance of Severus in the coming conflict." Dumbledore scolded her "I must insist you treat him-"

She cut him off "With kit gloves? No, Headmaster, no longer. I have been blind entirely too long. From the day that man arrived, every year prior to Mr. Potter's coming, Slytherin won the House Cup. In a millennium nine straight years by one House is unprecedented. And, while I admit liking the Cup in my office, fourteen years of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw being shut out is causing resentment. I do not lay claim to an Inner Eye, however I would wager a sizable sum that were another Dark Lord to arise we would find him among those students."

"Surely you exaggerate, Minerva." Argued Dumbledore "After all, Hufflepuff won-"

Again, she interrupted "Last year? And for the first time in seventeen years. That is ridiculous! Not one of them was even alive the last time! I have lesson plans. Good day, Headmaster."

Fawkes squawked again in protest, but Minerva was already half out the door and didn't stop.

_Myrtle was hiding in the second floor girls' lavatory to elude Olive Hornby, a classmate of hers who perpetually tormented her about her glasses,_

fluxweed, knotgrass, lacewingflies, leeches, powdered Bicorn horn, and shredded Boomslang skin. The final component is a bit of the individual to be impersonated; strands of hair are most often used for this purpose.


	19. Chapter 19 : Summer iii

(a/n) : Thanks for the reviews.

What's up with St. Mungo's? Well, we've heard the official line "Statutes of Secrecy". More on it later.

A couple people were "creeped out" by the Bones residence. Great fun though. I enjoyed playing on her name. And it adds a different dimension to her. Not something to be expected from a Hufflepuff.

Those bottom few sentences that made no sense. Not part of the chapter actually. I left notes for later stuff at the end of the worddoc. So Polyjuice will pop up. And Myrtle.

Fawkes? Well most stories I've read had him always deserting Dumbledore when he goes manipulative.

And, I'd like to acknowledge, yes I did forget the other victims of the Basilisk attacks. Cheers on that point. I'll work that in somehow, at a future time. The same review was, in my opinion, rather harsh towards Ron in COS. Maybe Harry had to practically kick him into the Dark Forest, but he still went. Ron faced down what could probably be called a phobia.

So, before we begin M E R R Y C H R I S T M A S! & H A P P Y C H A N U K A H! & H A P P Y N E W Y E A R!

* * *

**19 – Summer iii**

For his Potions OWL, the requirement was brewing two easy potions plus a complex one simultaneously. Harry had done one better, a Sleeping Potion fulfilled the first need. He earned a solid O brewing two of his favorites. Skele-grow and Polyjuice. Being Muggle raised gave him a huge boost in Astromony where the Wizarding World was relatively backward. He scored an EE with little real work. The biggest problem with Muggle Studies was the reverse thinking every Muggleborn needed to think about their society and discuss it in Wizard terms, not something Harry was great at. An A was fine. For a Quidditch player, getting an OWL in flying was akin to a professional race car driver taking a state driver's exam.

"Well, guess you did alright." Said Ginny Weasley in a dismissive tone, she affected blowing on her fingernails and polishing them on her shirt just above her breast.

Harry grimaced at her and swatted her leg with his broom. "Ami warned me not to show off."

"Well done Harry!" exclaimed Ron, as he and Susan ran up. He clapped him on the shoulder. Susan's exuberant embrace spun them around.

Harry grinned at her and nipped her neck "Well, think I can NEWT in flying." He commented. "Pretty good birthday! Oh damn, things just turned for the worse."

"Harry, surely we can see our way to some common ground." Dumbledore greeted him "For example, on this occasion, I wish you congratulations. Though, may I say, for an accomplished flyer such as yourself this one was certainly assured."

Stiff and cool, he lost all sign of the warm feelings he just had and demanded "What do you want, Judge?"

"We got off course at our last meeting, Harry" said Dumbledore, offering a hand "I wish-"

Harry stepped back out of reach, and Ginny actually got in between them "You wanted me to take a shot at you. That day at The Keep." Harry accused "You were going to Apparate us to Privet Dr. All I had to do was step outside the wards."

"I was, am, and always will be most concerned for your safety, Harry." Dumbledore responded. No one failed to notice that he did not refute the accusation "To that end, I am here to ASK you - For your own safety, to spend the remainder of the summer with your family."

Harry snorted disgustedly "Family? Hardly. This is my family." Indicating those around him "My Regent investigated Privet Dr. and told me quite a bit. Would you care to guess what she learned?"

"Amelia is quite-" began Dumbledore

Harry cut him off with a malicious smirk "That is Regent Potter. Or in her other roles Madam Bones."

"I am quite aware of Amelia's position." The Headmaster said, tonelessly "Regardless of that, she is a talented witch. I am sure Amelia-"

Again Harry interrupted "So how's Snivellus?"

"That is Professor Snape." Dumbledore corrected, automatically and tersely.

Harry asked coldly "See the similarity?" To which Ron, Susan and Ginny hid giggles behind hands or coughs. "Anyway, she told me exactly what she learned. Blood wards are illegal, Judge. Are they enough to put someone is Azkaban?"

"They are an important part of protecting you, Harry." replied Dumbledore "I did what I had to, and would again. If Amelia understood that, then I am sure she explained the absolute necessity of reinforcing them by the presence of the person so protected."

Harry nodded "Oh sure, and I'm even willing under certain conditions. Regent Potter also said that, in this case, not only am I protected but so are the Dursleys."

"That is true." Admitted Dumbledore "Then you can see that not only is your safety enhanced, but so are the lives of others."

Smirking, Harry commented "That's what I just said. Some renegotiating of my living arrangements would be in order. If, and I mean **IF** I go there I want a UMW. I expect it to be endorsed by the Supreme Mugwump. And just for spite, I'll be sleeping in Dudley's bedroom. Third, I did enough chores in that house to last a lifetime. It's their turn. I'm going to be too busy studying and practicing. And I do want my friends to have unlimited visitation rights. As a concession, we will keep reasonable hours and they will arrive and depart by Muggle means."

"You seem to have thought this through quite thoroughly, Harry." Dumbledore commented. "You may not know, Underaged Magical Waivers are difficult to obtain."

"Well, if you don't have the pull to swing it, check with the Head of the MLE. She might be able to help." He favored Ginny with a wink and took Susan's hand, adding "I had help. And one last thing. My trust vault was tapped quite extensively from 1982 through 1996. I want an up front payment from them of ten thousand Pounds Sterling. Plus two thousand per day, every day I am there. Same drill next summer."

"I doubt the Dursleys would agree to such a thing." The Headmaster pointed out "And, as I know you are quite aware, even that rather considerable sum is a pittance compared to your true worth. I was in fact disturbed when I was informed by Petunia that payment abruptly ceased shortly after your release from prison."

Susan cut in "And exactly why would support payments be needed when Harry was not even there?"

"This is between myself and Harry, Miss Bones." Dumbledore directed an irritated look at her.

Harry took back the conversation saying "Her question is valid. But, you know what? I don't care. You don't have to answer. Just make it fifteen thousand up front."

"Harry, you are being ridiculous." A now angry Dumbledore snapped "And you are violating a solemn agreement between your House and your relatives."

Harry looked at Ron, shrugged, glanced at Ginny, brushed nothing off of Susan's shoulder then replied "Well I did not make that deal. Nor did anyone with the right to do so. Now it's three thousand a day. Wanna go for more? Besides, I'll need the extra money to cover legal expenses. Another murder trial and all."

"We can claim jurisdiction over that, Harry." Dumbledore offered "And, that brings a side note, if you'll pardon the interruption. Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger was most insistent when I mentioned the likelihood of seeing you. She requests that you contact, or visit her, as soon as possible."

Ron shrugged sullenly and replied "I will see Miss Granger at the trial. And I'll be sitting behind Harry. If that's not good enough for her, then too bad."

"So, let's see" continued Harry "You're going to push for taking over the case? Tell me, would that be to get me off? Or are you threatening to get me convicted? No, Judge, I think I'll try the Muggle system. I've already seen how fair the Magical Courts are."

Dumbledore looked disappointed and sad "I have really fallen so far in your eyes? Well, truthfully Harry, after your treatment of Fawkes I am having my own doubts."

"Bloody pigeon tried to attack me on my own property." Harry snapped "And remember, you told him to. In future, I don't think we should be so familiar, Judge. My first name is reserved for friends. You may reach me through my Regent when you've met my terms."

x x x x x

Harry managed to celebrate his birthday in peace after that. The next day, however, found him once again in court.

"All rise!" the court crier ordered "Her Majesty's Court is now in session, the Honorable Sean Biggerstaff presiding."

Harry wondered if the balding, grey-haired judge was related to his former Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. But he was quickly brought out of his contemplation by the start of the case.

"First order of business." Began the Judge "There is a motion from Albus Dumbledore on behalf of the Wizengamot of Magical Britain to transfer jurisdiction."

The Granger lawyer rose and said "Sally Mortemore representing the Grangers. The victims object, Your Honor. The incident occurred in a Muggle location and, while their daughter, Hermione, is a witch they are not. And the status of their unborn son is unknown."

"John Cleese, for the defense, Your Honor" Harry's lawyer rose "We too object to the Wizengamot motion. My client has had a disagreeable experience with Magical justice and is entirely willing to accept The Queen's Judgment in this matter."

Judge Biggerstaff considered, then ruled "Very well, as both sides agree, even if for different reasons, the case remains here. This is a special court. I personally am a wizard, living in the Muggle world. Our court reporter, Natalia Tena, is a Muggle however has a wizard brother and two cousins who are witches. This is in accordance with The Statutes of Secrecy while preserving Royal Authority. Let us proceed."

"I do have an additional objection, Your Honor." Mrs. Mortemore said "The accused is wearing an eye patch with my clients' initials on it. That will, I believe, unfairly influence the Court."

Mr. Cleese offered "I could have my client remove it. Mr. Potter, please."

"Sure" replied Harry, who stood and pulled it off. Then he sneered at the Grangers "Thanks Doctors."

Their attorney's stomach heaved and she protested "Your Honor! That is infinitely worse!"

"Sir, I am unclear as to what they want." Mr. Cleese said sarcastically "Mr. Granger, I note, is wearing a neck brace. Should we remove that? And now my opponent does not approve of Mr. Potter's appearance without the patch. Would she kindly make up her mind?"

Judge Biggerstaff warned "Careful with your tone Mr. Cleese. That aside I can manage just fine. Mr. Potter, please replace your patch."

"Hmpf" Harry grunted as he complied. Looking at the other side, he added "Don't bother my friends, or girlfriend."

x x x x x

Evidence and witness testimony took two days. It was just after 2PM when Harry himself left the stand and the Defense rested.

"We will adjourn for the day." Judge Biggerstaff tapped his gavel and announced "At 9AM tomorrow I will make my ruling."

Ron was cornered in the courtroom by Hermione "I cannot believe you are siding with him!" she snarled.

"Mr. Cleese told me not to discuss the case, or anything else, with you until the trial is over." Ron countered. "Now, either step aside or I'll walk right through you!"

x x x x x

It was 9:16 when the hearing was called to order and Judge Biggerstaff ruled in a lengthy speech "The defendant will rise. This is an incident that should never have happened. By all accounts, it began as a quarrel between two teenagers. Who was right? Who was wrong? To that issue, this Court will not speak. In fact Mr. Potter and Miss Granger had mostly resolved their differences. Testimony has proven Mr. Potter killed the Grangers' unborn baby. Is that Murder? No. Is that even Manslaughter? A four month fetus is incapable of surviving outside the womb. That would be more than sufficient to acquit. Testimony also showed that Mr. Potter repeatedly showed concern for others he assumed were in danger despite a grievous injury. Witness testimony confirms the accused eve called out _Hermione_ on more than one occasion. The ruling of this Court, therefore is to clear the defendant of all charges. Bail will be returned forwith. You are free to go Mr. Potter."

"That's horseshit!" shouted Mr. Granger.

The judge glared at him and ordered "Remain on your feet! Mrs. Granger stand as well! Ian and Michelle Granger, I find YOU guilty of assault against Harry Potter. Nothing I have heard in this trial justifies your unprovoked attack, especially on a minor. You should both be ashamed of yourselves. Loss of the fetus, I think, is adequate punishment. I sentence you both to three years probation. Mr. Potter's Court expenses will be paid by you and reconstructive surgery expenses for Mr. Potter's eye will be borne by you as well."

"Objection! Your Honor!" Mrs. Mortemore protested.

The judge ignored her, tapped his gavel and said "Case closed. We are adjourned. Next case will begin in thirty minutes."

x x x x x

Outside the courtroom, Mr. Cleese and Madam Bones were saying their goodbyes and concluding business "Of course, John" she said "send your bill to me and I will authorize payment at once."

"Thank you, Mr. Cleese." Said Harry, offering his hand "Don't take this the wrong way, but I hope not to need you again."

The lawyer pumped his young client's hand vigorously and chuckled "Couldn't agree more. A word of advice I won't even bill you for. Stay away from that family."

"No problem there, sir." Ron said "Can't believe I dated her!"

Susan was hugging her Aunt "Yes, Ma'am, of course Harry takes good care of me!"

"Harry" Amelia said in farewell "Have fun, and behave yourself."

Ron giggled "Fred and George say that's impossible."

Amelia glared at him, glanced down both ends of the corridor and vanished. Her expression somehow remained in the air for a few seconds.

"Well!" exclaimed Susan "Unlike the grownups, us kids have to floo!" She extended an arm to Ron and pulled him close "Two handsome men! Happy me! Harry, we gotta get him a new woman."

Harry grumbled a bit and a hint of jealousy clouded his eyes. But that never had the opportunity to go further.

"Well! Now that this farce is over … are you available … now … Ronald?" inquired the demanding voice of Hermione Granger.

Harry sneered at her "Anything other than what you wanted, huh?"

"Was I talking to you, murderer?" she fired back "There are things I need to discuss."

Ron had chosen his side "Why Hermione, sure you remember my … sorry …. Our …best friend Harry. Anything you want to say, we can all share."

"Absolutely not!" she retorted "This is strictly between us. Perhaps you remember what happened a month ago."

That actually penetrated, Ron's ears pinked "Err…mayb… Harr…uhh…listen… won't take … see ya's later." He stammered.

"What just happened?" asked an equally befuddled Harry. All he could do was stare as his best friend followed along behind his ex-best friend.

Susan turned her investigator brain to the question "Well? What do we know? Granger and Ron have dated for-"

"Did." Harry interrupted "He broke up with her."

She smiled "Yes, very loyal. Should be a 'Puff. Anyway, before you so rudely interrupted. I perhaps saw things you didn't. Like the blush on the back of his neck and ears. Weasleys, probably redheads generally only get that when we are very angry or very embarrassed. Ron didn't look directly at you, so I believe option #2."

"And, what, Auror Bones do you conclude from that?" asked Harry in a joking tone.

Susan laughed "You know. Hannah asked me that almost exactly the same way when I was investigating your case."

"Well, Hannah's not so bad, I guess." Harry added "Compared to Granger, anyway."

Susan swatted him across the chest and exclaimed "You!" then "Back to business. Right. Given the length of their relationship … almost two years … they've probably slept-"

"Ewww!" he groaned "Not an image I needed."

Susan laughed and ruffled his hair "Poor Harry. Well you can think of it as a preview of us assuming we're still together a couple years from now."

"You're not going anywhere, Sue." He said with great conviction and wrapping both his arms around her waist for emphasis. "But a COUPLE YEARS!"

She pulled his mouth down to hers and, for a few minutes they simply snogged away in the middle of a London courthouse.

"EWW! MUMMY!" a childish voice squealed "That man's trying to swallow a lady's face!"

The couple pulled away from each other.

"No he is not!" a flustered woman rushed around the corner "It is called kissing! I am so sorry!"

Flushed, and lips swollen, Susan said "No, no, we really should not be doing that so openly."

"Well, it was your idea." Harry joked and added "Hey kid! Don't knock it til you tried it!" He ran off laughing with his girlfriend hot on his heels.

She caught him a couple blocks later declaring victoriously "Gotcha!"

"I let you catch me." He countered

She allowed that with a laugh "Of course you did. I'm too beautiful to run away from."

"Who told you that?" he asked.

She glared at him for an instant, then caught the glint in his eye and retorted "My Auntie."

"Hmmm." He considered, while pushing a stray strand of hair off her face "Don't count. She's related. She has to say nice things about you."

Susan smirked at him and replied "Well, there's also this smarmy git. Messy black hair. Dresses like a pirate."

"Whatever." Said Harry with a blush "I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat. So finish telling me about what Granger could want with Ron. He told me he ended it. Ah! Over there! Ever had McDonald's?"

A fast food restaurant in the middle of London, just at lunch time. Susan quickly complained "I think a better term is slow food."

"Funny girl." the tall middle-aged man behind them laughed "Just keep moving forward or you'll lose your place."

Feeling vaguely protective, Harry put his arm over her shoulders and moved Susan in front of him in line. He gave a weak chuckle in response to the man. "Never been to one?" he whispered in her ear. Seeing her nod he suggested "Let me order. Two number ones please, supersize."

"This is a potato?" asked Susan, skeptically, watching her boyfriend stuff another in his mouth. She held a fluffy brown stick to her face and sniffed.

Harry chuckled around his full mouth, remembering the shock he felt when he was introduced to the Wizarding World. "Just bite" he told her "It won't bite back."

"Very funny" she muttered and reluctantly obeyed. After eating, and enjoying a few, she tapped the small cardboard box "And this … a Max? That what it's called?"

With considerable effort, Harry held back a laugh and corrected "A Big Mac, just a hamburger. Just copy what I do. Careful, it might be hot."

"Merlin's Beard!" she exclaimed sharply as her taste buds tried to process the various flavors. "Hang on. You said hamburger. This is beef. And how did they cook it so fast?"

Harry laughed, he'd never thought of the contradiction "Eat, before it gets cold." He ordered.

"You've never been to a McDonald's before?" a nearby patron asked in surprise.

Harry swallowed quickly and lied "Burger King fan."

Susan was smart enough to just nod and chew. Outside, she asked "Burger King?"

"Same food basically." He replied "Different company. We'll try that another time. Bloody! Wish it wasn't so far to The Leaky Cauldron."

She reminded him "Part your fault, you ran the opposite direction. So, anyway, my guess is Granger's pregnant."

"WHAAAT!" Harry screamed, then an incoherent "YAHHHH!" has he tripped over his own feet.

She helped him to his feet, saying "Now we're even for surprising me with that meal. Sorry, Harry, but it's the only thing that makes sense."

"If, if you're right" asked Harry "What does that mean?"

Susan thought about it for a bit as they walked, then answered "Under Wizarding Law, there's a few possibilities. My advice for you, don't get involved. Knowing Ron, I think he would decide on marriage."

"Nothing in my life is simple." Harry complained "And here I thought she was going away. You said other-"

Susan shook her head "You won't like them. Either that, or it could cause a scandal that would leave Ron with about as much status as Amos Diggory. Since she's Muggleborn, he could kill her."

"That has potential." Harry considered.

She looked disappointed "I know you don't mean that. Besides, there's a loophole in that law. It's really meant to protect Pureblood women, but it really doesn't say. She has the right to pick a champion and become the property of the winner."

"She'd never go for that." He said "Remember how she acted when she found out about Dobby?"

She shrugged "I wouldn't be so sure. She could choose literally anyone. You think Ron could take Viktor Krum for example?"

"I see your point." Harry admitted "With choices like that, I guess there isn't really a choice. And he'll have to choose between a happy marriage and his best friend. Me. That sucks."

Susan cuddled against his arm as they continued to walk, just offering silent comfort. In The Leaky Cauldron she nudged him into the fireplace and offered him floo powder "Go on." She ordered "You'll feel better at home."

"Yeah, last night." He grumbled, then he was enveloped in green flame.

x x x x x

And moments later, his vision filled with the amused face of his Godfather "Still floo-hobbled, Harry? Since you're here, congratulations on the win. Tell me all about it."

"Thanks Sirius. Too bad it wasn't total. Ruddy floo! Musta been invented by the bloody Malfoys" Replied Harry, then his eyes flashed to the fireplace and he cursed "MERLIN'S FUZZY BALLS! SUE! SIRIUS!"

But the Azkaban escapee was already acting "Got i-_uff_" was his half-man half-dog reply.

"Yah!" yelped Susan as she stepped through the fireplace, much more gracefully than her boyfriend could. Her conversation with her Aunt had long prepared her for possibly meeting Sirius Black. Nevertheless, a massive dog, with all the features of a Grim was startling.

Harry caught her as she stumbled backwards. He was in a near-panic at the risk for his Godfather. His brain went into overdrive "Sue, this is Snuffles. My dog."

"Oh" replied Susan, still trying to process the situation herself. She wasn't quite sure how to handle it. "Err… never seen him …uhh… her before."

The dog groaned at the end of her remark.

"Snuffles" said Harry, patting his head and continuing his improvisation "is definitely a HE. Found him on the property … umm … a stray I guess. Err… Snuffles … say hello to Susan."

The dog barked twice, padded over to her, sat, barked again and offered his right paw.

"Nice to meet'cha" she said, rather nervously, taking the paw. She could tell her boyfriend did not like lying to her. That he was made it clear how important the escaped convict was to him. Susan decided to let him know she knew. But she wasn't above having some fun with it "Stray, huh? Then why did you let him in?"

Harry replied "Well, you can see, he looks hungry. He looked worse when I first saw him. And …well … kind of reminded me of how I was after Azkaban." It was almost the truth.

"Oh" she said faintly, that tugged on her heart. Then she decided to reveal her knowledge. Ruffling the dog's hair, she announced "You know … Harry … this really is one _seriously!_, big _black!_ dog."

Harry just stared at her. He felt his heart jump into his throat. Or was it skip a beat? And still in his canine guise, Sirius' tail stopped wagging and froze in mid-swing. Of course, if the girl's turn of phrase was purely accidental, there wasn't an easy way to explain away their reactions.

"What gave me away?" asked Sirius, after he returned to human form.

Now, faced with the man, it was Susan that was struck speechless. She gulped twice and squeaked out "-hello-"

"HAHAHAHA!" his laughter boomed as he dropped his lean frame into a nearby leather couch "I like her, Harry. Jumping in with both feet. Has about the same hair color as Lily. Perfect Gryffindor."

She protested "I'm a Hufflepuff!"

"So you CAN talk!" exclaimed Sirius "Harry, why don't you sit her down before she falls down."

Harry called out for Dobby and asked him "Some cold water, please?"

"Yes sir, Harry Potter, sir!" the Elf replied. His departing pop and returning pop were almost simultaneous.

After a few sips, Susan smiled, patted his cheek and said "Thanks, Harry. Well! Never a boring date, are we? First fast food, now escaped prisoners."

"Exciting, yes." Sirius drawled out "Surprises… apparently not… Harry, you didn't tell her, did you?"

Harry shook his head vigorously and Susan confirmed "No, we … I mean Hannah and I figured it out although we weren't quite right at the time. Harry, do you remember when Snape dragged us in for spreading Snivellus about?"

"God!" he exclaimed "That was ages ago!"

She bumped him with her shoulder and laughed "Not really. But anyway, here's what happened. I really can't remember what was said right before it, but what stuck was Snape saying '_Your__dog__must__have__told__you__'_ Because right then you squeezed my shoulder kind of hard. Now a talking dog is impossible, except-"

"For an Animagus!" Sirius cackled away, then he asked "But how did it lead you to me?"

She answered "It didn't. Not then. We knew Snape hates Harry because of his Dad. Everyone in the school knows that. So we figured that Mr. Potter was a dog Animagus. It fit what we knew."

"And you never asked me?" Harry wanted to know "How come?"

Susan shrugged "Well we weren't really together all that long, then. And I really didn't want to put you on the spot like that. You're entitled to your secrets."

"Never mind the mushy stuff!" Sirius complained when Harry kissed her "Back to me!"

The couple laughed with their foreheads pressed together then Susan resumed her tale "The rest of it, Harry gave away over time. I stopped thinking Mr. Potter was still alive after I heard him and Ron talking about you. Most people don't have nice things to say about their parents' killer. So Sirius Black was James Potter's best friend. Professor Snape hated you both. Harry learned about the past from you. That makes you the dog Animagus, QED."

"Hair color's the same." Sirius said, chuckling "Physically, that's about it, but she's as smart a Lily. Harry you're never gonna be able to pull a prank with her at least knowing."

Harry could only praise her "Susan already knows everything I do. But, mostly, I'm glad she knows one thing I DID NOT do."

"Yes" said Sirius softly "I cannot thank you enough. A Godfather's job is to watch out for his Godson. I couldn't do anything so I was thrilled when you stepped forward. Besides, you're a lot prettier than me." He knelt in front of her and kissed her hand.

Must have been a bit of accidental magic, because Susan's face actually glowed red as she muttered "Aww…shucks! And you might like to know that the Director of the MLE has heard rumors that the notorious Sirius Black is hiding out somewhere in the Overseas Territories. Since that covers everything from The Caymans to The Falklands- "

"Your aunt knows?" asked Sirius, with an expression of alarm.

Susan nodded "Ahh…yeah… she was there when we were putting the pieces together. Didn't know where the trail was going. But remember, my Amelia Bones is also his Regent Potter and pledged to act in Harry's best interest."

"Hence the unusual reports of my disappearance from mainland Britain. Well the bad guy has the top cop on his side. I wish McG was on our side in school." Sirius affected an evil laugh.

Harry explained "He means McGonagall. And, Sirius, do you really think you would have gotten away with half what you did in later years if she wasn't catching you all the time at first?"

"I'm not so sure, Harry." Susan put in "From some of Hogwarts records, I think she let them get away with more than they know."

Sirius glared at both teens "You two know how to ruin a kid's childhood." He complained.

x x x x x

"Mum, Dad, say something." Ron Weasley pleaded, he was not having a good day. Oh the day started off well enough with Harry being cleared of all charges by the Muggle court. But Susan's guess to Harry was a direct hit. In duplicate "It's not that bad, really. After all, with the Basilisk money, we don't need to worry-"

Mr. Weasley shook his head "That is hardly the point, Ronald. It was most irresponsible."

"Really Dad?" Ron argued, he'd had enough from the Grangers "Why was Bill born five months after your wedding?"

Mrs. Weasley jumped up from her seat at The Burrow's kitchen table and shouted "THAT IS NEITHER HERE NOR THERE! WE ARE DISCUSSING YOUR SITUATION!"

"NO MUM! YOU'RE SCREAMING ABOUT IT" Ron yelled back, his fist rattled every dish and cup "AND IT'S NOT HELPING!"

Mr. Weasley forced his wife down and said "Right. Calm. Everyone. The difference, Ronald, between your Mother and I, and you and Hermione, is that we were close to graduation and engaged."

"And together since Fifth Year." Ron added "I know all that, it wasn't the first time. She didn't get pregnant with Bill the very first time, did you Mum?"

Mr. Weasley held up a hand to silence his wife "I grant, you have a point. And looking back I guess we should not be surprised to hear you'd been sleeping together. Perhaps we can set that aside. Prior to this you split up. Yes?"

"Yeah." Ron nodded miserably "I wasn't going to abandon Harry like I did over the Tournament. And I wasn't going to lie in that Muggle court about what I saw. The truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. That's what the oath says. That git lawyer didn't want me to say I saw Mrs. Granger hit Harry first."

Mrs. Weasley had a tear running down her cheek "It's just we never thought our youngest son was going to give us our first grandchildren."

"Well Molly, at least we're not having this conversation with Ginny." Mr. Weasley quipped "Son, in the end what we think does not matter. What do you want?"

Ron gave his father a weak smile and replied "Despite everything, Mum Dad, I love her. I think I always have. At least since the Yule Ball. And she's going to have my children. Twins."

"And what about Harry?" Ginny wanted to know. She'd been listening to every word.

Mrs. Weasley glared at her "I told you to stay out of here, young lady."

"Her question is valid, Molly." Said Mr. Weasley "But I don't think she realizes exactly what she is asking. Ron, the time may come where you have to choose between your friendship with Harry and a happy marriage with Hermione. Almost from the start, at least, you're going to probably live two lives."

Ron looked at his parents and sister, muttered incoherently, pushed his chair away and stomped out the back door.


	20. Chapter 20 : August at Privet Drive

(a/n): Welcome all to Chapter 20 and thanx for the reviews.

I take note of a lengthy but anonymous review protesting how I divided the Basilisk wealth. Briefly, Harry did the most, Ginny suffered the most (yes you can argue it was her fault, but that's about the same as blaming a rape victim for wearing a short skirt in my opinion) And Ron and Hermione were the only ones to help in solving the puzzle.

Onto current events, yes Harry agreed to return to the Dursleys' Possibly hoping things are pleasant, but not planning on taking any of their crap. And getting back what is his, even if he knows it's comparatively little. Getting the Dursleys in trouble with the British IRS sounds fun, actually just finished a good story that does that. An especially vengeful Harry "Do Not Meddle In The Affairs Of Wizards by Corwalch" posted here (Not for Hermione or Weasley lovers)

Naming customs came up in a review. I called Amos _Amos VI Diggory_. The usage was intentional. Royalty calls themselves George VI, Elizabeth II etc. So I'm just putting the surname after.

Hermione, well, I still don't know where she'll be by the end of the story but I think everyone will be proud of how Ron handles the whole situation. Got a wedding on my mind. There will still be antagonism between the former best friends for quite a while. And I had to address Wizard law with its anti-Muggle bias here.

I decided to bring the Creeveys into the story more, then I read the father was a milkman. That detail from JKR is ignored here.

A somewhat brusque review objected to Susan knowing a "Muggle" term like QED. Yet, Ron seems thoroughly fluent in the colorful language like 'bloody hell' Also, spells are very Latin driven, so I actually believe the reverse that Purebloods would have more than a nodding acquaintence with the language.

Honorable mention to Archangel the lord of death who reports reading _Not the Only Redhead_ 7 times. Just might know more about it than I do by now. Cheers!

* * *

**20 – August at Privet Drive**

Harry wasn't especially looking forward to seeing his relatives. He'd reached the point where the word family meant his Magical friends, even though there was no blood tie. Relative left a foul taste in his mouth. He did, however, like the scheme that had been developed with very little input from him. In short, show off.

Susan summed it up "Act like Malfoy. But, DON'T become him."

Arthur Weasley's handling of part of the Potter fortune had even led to a convenient help. It had come from an offhand comment by his son. It did cause minor embarrassment for Harry.

"Barnabas Creevey." A tall blond-haired man introduced himself "My boys have told me everything about you. Never doubted your innocence for a second. Those gold coins of yours… fascinating! I was able to nearly double the size of my limousine business."

What Harry did like about him was that he didn't stare, or even ask about, at either of his distinguishing features. "Pleasure to meet you, sir." He replied politely "You don't have any problem with me using your cars like this?"

"The fleet needs some action every day." Barnabas answered "And it's only a 30 minute round trip. Of course, we never tell the client that. The only thing is you have got to let Colin drive. I know he's not technically old enough, but he is tall enough to look the part and he's been driving around on the property since he was 11. The DVLA gave him a license based on all that experience. COLIN! DENNIS!"

Colin Creevey, who had embarrassed Harry for the first couple years of his Hogwarts career had grown up. Figuratively and literally. Only a year younger than the former object of worship, Colin stood head and shoulders over Harry and had hints of facial hair. Dennis, with the onset of puberty, was in the middle of a growth spurt and barely two inches shorter than Harry. Both were currently covered in grease, oil, and other assorted auto fluids.

"Well, I'll pass on handshakes if you don't mind." Said Harry, with a smirk "If you're actually going to do the driving, I'd suggest a bath. Or two." He was dressed in semi-formal wear. Enough, combined with the limousine, to attract all the gossipers of Privet Drive.

Colin yelped for joy and bounced up and down "Thanks! DAD! SHYTE! Sorry." That was him hitting his head on one of the lights hanging down. "Oww….I'll be down in ten minutes."

"Take twenty." Ordered Barnabas. To his younger son's pleading expression, he complained "Both my top techs! Oh fine. Go. Now, Harry, since we're trying to dazzle them with your status as an Earl I'd strongly suggest the Bentley. British manufacture. Seats ten comfortably. Fully stocked bar … well, since you're all minors… suppose we'll have to change that out for juice and soda."

Susan, who was the most comfortable in all the finery gently scolded "Ron, stop tugging on your collar."

"Allow me." Barnabas offered, he tucked and tugged at Ron's shirt in various places. Then declared "That should do it." Ron was pleased with the adjustments, though he'd reddened during the process.

"Can't believe how much they grew." Harry commented.

Proud father that he was, Mr. Creevey explained "We're all tall in the family. I'm the runt. Their Mother is nearly as tall as I. Rather hoping they'll match Dad. And I understand you really did not have the chance to notice."

"No, I suppose not." Harry admitted, thinking fleetingly on his time is Azkaban. He glanced at Ginny who was wearing dress robes similar in appearance to what she'd worn to the Yule Ball. He asked "You ok there?"

She nodded "Oh, sure. Just seems a bit of a waste to make these outfits."

"They're yours, Gin." He replied "Wear them whenever you want. All you Weasleys deserve the best."

With the limousine fully prepared, and two flags displaying the Potter Crest attached to the front, they were ready. Colin and Dennis appeared dressed as chauffeurs. They bowed to the party and Colin said "Sirs, Colin Creevey at your service, I will be your driver today. My associate, Dennis, will see to your needs."

"Err… thank you" said Harry uncomfortably.

Colin continued in his part, addressing Harry "With your permission, Earl Potter, we will escort your ladies." Dennis, who had a bit of a crush on Ginny jumped forward eagerly and offered his hand. He quite happily tucked her hand into the bend of his elbow.

"Thank you, Colin." Said Susan as she slid into the limo.

Harry was the only one to not jump as it started moving. It startled the three Purebloods. He laughed at them and said "Hey Colin! They don't trust your driving!"

"That's okay." He retorted "I have the Queen's blessing."

Harry was the victim of glares that he just shrugged off "Can we relax, now, please?"

"Just wanted to show we knew what we were doing." Said Dennis. He moved to the soda fountain and offered "Coke Lord Potter?"

Harry rolled his eyes, accepting the glass and replied "Thank you, and don't forget one for yourself."

"The help shouldn't be drinking with the clients." Colin commented from the driver's seat.

Dennis retorted "Watch the road. OJ for you, right? Trust me Ginny, Coke is great. It's what us Muggles drink instead of pumpkin juice."

"He's right, Gin." Said Susan, glaring at Harry "Just watch the fizz. It tickles your nose. More warning than I got."

He poked her in the ribs causing her to jump in the long bench-like seat "So, what's the plan?"

"You don't do a thing, Harry." Answered Colin "We carry your luggage to your room. You tell us where to go, what to do."

Susan added "You're the boss."

"Come on Harry! You're great at being in charge!" offered Ron. He leaned across the limo and slapped his knee.

Ginny suggested "#4…that means the Dursleys live at one end of the street. Right? So we should make sure we go the other way around so the whole street can see us coming."

"Good thinking, Ginny." Said Dennis "Instead of approaching Privet on Wisteria, Col, drive down Godalming and turn left on Privet. That way we go the whole length of the block."

Harry felt that was strange and said so "Just how do you know my neighborhood so well?"

"Part of the job, Earl Potter!" Colin called back from the driver's seat "We can also tell you the location of the nearest pub, grocery store, pharmacy, movie theatre and gas station to our destination.

x x x x x

"RIDICULOUS!" roared Vernon Dursley "That is what this whole situation is! We feed the good-for-nothing! Give him OUR son's spare bedroom!"

Dudley was even worse. "I AM NOT GIVING UP MY BEDROOM! DAD! DON'T MAKE ME!"

"Now, now, Popkin." his Mum comforted him, rubbing his beefy shoulders "Not to worry. Mummy and Daddy will deal with that."

Vernon yanked open the drapes and looked out the window for the twentieth time "At this rate I could have been in work most of the day!" he complained. It was currently all of 10AM. He dropped his bulk into his recliner, ignoring the strain, picked up his prime possession and started clicking TV channels.

"Why, good afternoon Mrs. Kwarteng, what can I do for you?" Petunia said quietly into the telephone, not wanting to disturb her napping husband. She was all too happy to take a call from the wife of their local MP.

The Kwartengs lived at the far end of Privet Dr. Homes there were identical to those the Dursleys lived in and it quite tickled their vanity to be living in the same house and such an important figure. "Oh, nothing at all Mrs. Dursley." Replied the voice at the other end of the line "I just thought you might like to know – a car stopped here a moment ago. They were looking for #4. Should be there in a minute or two."

"Thank you very much for the heads up Mrs. Kwarteng." Replied Petunia, graciously. Although she knew it was her rotten convict nephew of a deadbeat Potter, she always offered utmost courtesy to this important neighbor.

Hardly had his Mother hung up the phone that Dudley burst through the door, naturally jarring his Father out of a sound sleep. "MUM! MUM!" he shouted. You did not use Mummy with your friends around "You've gotta see what's coming down the street!"

"Oh Mummy knows, Duddikins." Petunia said softly, hoping Vernon would not get angry. "The brat's here Vernon. And apparently has no idea of courtesy. Had to ask for directions. Disturbing neighbors like that.

Piers Polkiss shouted from outside excitedly "Hey! Big D! It's stopping here! Your parents hit the lottery or something?"

"Must be!" an excited Vernon heaved himself up and made his way to the door "About time something went our way!"

Showing he did pay attention sometimes in school, Dudley noted "Dad that's a Noble Crest."

"Good eye, son!" Vernon praised him. He remained inside the door while he tucked in his shirt and buttoned it all the way up. Meanwhile Petunia was highly concerned that her no-good nephew would show up and ruin whatever this magnificent moment was bringing them.

x x x x x

"Look at them falling all over themselves." Colin chuckled.

Harry, practicing his act, scolded him "I trust you actually have the address correct this time, driver!"

"Sir! Yes, sir!" Colin fired back in a serious tone. With practiced ease, he brought the extended lengthy, heavy, vehicle to a smooth stop. Beverages in the passenger section did not even ripple. "You want to drop a listening charm on me?"

Harry nodded, "Should be interesting, if you don't mind. _Spionaggio_."

x x x x x

The man stepping out of the driver's seat was tall and lean. He wore sunglasses, a white shirt, black suit and black tie. Vernon noted that he briefly spoke into his sleeve. He bowed and approached "Hello, sir. Vernon Dursley. How may I help you?"

"Then we are at the correct address." Said Colin, allowing a brief sigh to escape.

Petunia came out, peered worriedly up the block then courtsied. She had to poke her husband to introduce her.

"Ahh...forgive me... sir." He said "This lovely lady is my wife Petunia. And, and my son, Dudley."

Without any prompting, Dennis exited the side door and approached "The Lady is becoming impatient" he said "Is this the correct address?" At Colin's nod, he briefly exchanged words with the occupants of the passanger section, then opened the trunk and began disgorging substantial luggage.

x x x x x

"Colin must be ready to explode." Ginny said with a laugh "Dont think he's used to someone kissing his arse!"

Harry said "Well, let's drop the bomb."

"Not a chance!" Susan held him back "All of us deserve to see the expression on their faces. You are last out. Ron and Ginny first, then me, then you."

Ron exited then held out a hand for his sister.

"My Lady, welcome to our humble home." Said Petunia, courtseying even deeper than before "How might we serve you?" Vernon accepted that a woman should address another woman and merely bowed silently. He shot a glare at Dudley and Piers who were almost openly drooling at the spectacularly dressed, beautiful young woman.

Ginny was thrown out of step by this, they were expecting Susan to play that part. She improvised, speaking royally "It has come to Our attention that a member of Our House once lived here. We are curious. Please ... rise."

"Thank you, Lady." Petunia said in her most gracious tone. She gave the street a concerned look. Nothing like she expected to see was coming. It did not even enter her mind that Nobility could be referring to her worthless nephew.

Susan stepped out and took a silent position just behind Ginny. She found it vaguely insulting that Harry's cousin and his friend ignored her. But for Dudley not to recognize her for the moment played well. She listened to Ginny weaving a fascinating tale that was ... well... a lie. And, apparently, Harry was enjoying it too, a little too much. So she called out "Would the senior member of our party please present himself!"

"Oops." Harry laughed, knowing he'd sat around a bit too long. He assumed a severe expression. Dressed in his formal robes and with a velvet eyepatch, he looked much the part of a pirate turned gentleman.

His uncle instantly turned purple and started shaking. He directed his anger at Ginny, whose story had seemed so perfect "YOU! LIAR!"

"Don't touch my sister!" growled Ron. He imposed himself between them.

And Harry was only an instant behind "Ginevra is in fact House Potter's chief vassal, _Uncle_." He said, coldly "And you will treat her with the respect due my station as an Earl!"

"This is how you waste the money you're blackmailing out of us, Potter!" Vernon snarled accusingly "Putting on airs. Dressing up your freak friends!"

Harry smirked "Didn't think you wanted to discuss such things in public. Perhaps we should retire indoors. Besides, our formal clothes are a bit hot in today's weather. Colin, Dennis, take my luggage upstairs please." He held out his hand, which Susan rested hers on top of and made his way in.

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir." The brothers replied hastily, bowing, playing their part.

Left behind in surprise the Dursleys rushed into their living room to find most of the furniture there occupied. Harry and Susan took the loveseat, sitting close with their hands together on his knee. Ginny and Ron sat on the couch, nowhere near as close and Ron was tense after the earlier outburst by Vernon. He had his wand out, but concealed up his sleeve.

"Now see here Potter!" Vernon started "We granted you the cou-"

Harry cut him off "Before getting into that, Dudley tell your little friend to beat it before he gets it beaten for him."

"Watch your mouth, freak!" Piers growled "Maybe we should play a little Harry-hunting."

Susan stood up and said "You'll have to get through me."

"I might enjoy that." Piers smirked.

Susan emitted two short laughs, and looked him up and down appraisingly "Harry's told me how the lot of you used to chase him around the neightborhood." She closed the space between them to a few inches.

"You're too good for him." He replied arrogantly "I'll show you a good time."

She threw a look over her shoulder at Harry, then turned back. She looked Piers in the eye, then lowered her eyes, seemingly demure, grabbed his shoulders ... then lifted her knee. Harry and Ron winced, somewhat in sympathy then amusement. Ginny clapped.

Dudley caught his gasping friend, looking up at her in shock. "I-I- he'll press charges!" he exclaimed.

"I didn't see a thing." Ron commented. Harry and Ginny both shrugged.

Harry glared at his uncle "I did warn him. Anyway, as regards the money you mentioned, a drop in the bucket really compared to Potter wealth. I'm just reclaiming what Dumbledore gave you for no good reason. You never spent any of that money on me. Just gave it to Dudley. Ungrateful git! Remember before my First Year. Thirty-six presents. What'd he whine? '_last__year__I__got__thirty-eight_!' And-"

"Brat, gave you the food-" Vernon interrupted.

Harry finished "-off our table out of the goodness of our hearts. Blahablahblah. Heard that one, too. Well, I'm here, in spite of the advice of my true friends and family to help the wards Dumbledore created to protect you."

"And you!" Petunia snapped "He explained it in that letter when he left you."

Harry shrugged "True, but I can get about as good from the protections around the Potter mansion."

"Almost a castle, really." Ron offered.

And Ginny added "I think the main loo is bigger than this."

"See here girl!" Vernon growled, pulling himself out of his chair. Then he protested "HEY!" When Ron pushed him back into it.

x x x x x

They were interrupted by Dennis, who bowed to Harry and said "Your pardon, Earl Potter. We have a situation that requires your input. The room you indicated is still occupied."

"Didn't I tell you what room I would be in?" asked Harry in a cold tone. He got to his feet and bounded up the stairs two at a time. As others arrived, he had his wand drawn. "I'll deal with this."

Susan restrained him and whispered in his ear. Vernon and Petunia cringed in fear at the drawn weapon.

"Ya think?" asked Harry in response to his girlfriend's whispering. And in lightning succession, he fired half a dozen "_Reducios_" and everything in the room was shrunk to the point that it could fit in the palm of one hand. He added an "_Accio_" which pulled it all together at his feet.

Ron smirked and encouraged him "Step on it, mate!"

"NO Harry!" Ginny intervened. I have a better idea. She knelt down and scooped the tiny furniture into her hands. She brushed past the stunned Dursleys and went downstairs. When, once again, the Dursleys arrived she told everyone to stay where they were and said "Right, Harry, reverse the spell. Come on. Trust me."

He complied "_Engorgio_" and all of Dudley's furniture returned to normal. There was an impassable clutter through most of the first floor. Magic seemed to take care of not damaging anything already there. But moving around could not be done without stepping on something.

"Colin, Dennis" said Harry "I believe that clears the room. Please move everything in. I'll organize it myself later."

The brothers nodded and obeyed.

"You! YOU! You're not allowed to do magic!" Vernon virtually exploded.

Harry smirked at him "It was a condition before I would come here. As long as I'm here, in this house, I have full permission."

"Well, what are we supposed to do with this mess?" Petunia demanded.

Ginny, who'd delivered the final blow, addressed Harry "Might I suggest, Sire, that we take our leave. All that heavy lifting made me hungry."

"I'm sure." Harry said, holding back laughter "Aunt Petunia … I, and my party, will be eating out this afternoon. You won't be able to get into MY room. It's locked with magic." He rather enjoyed watching them flinch. In mocking imitation of Viktor Krum, he clicked his heels and partially bowed to his relatives.

x x x x x

Back in the limousine, after it started moving, the entire group stared at each other for several seconds then burst out laughing. Harry rapped on the glass separating them from the driver's section and exclaimed "That was about the most fun I ever had in that house! EVER! I really thought it was a bad idea! Hey Colin, take us somewhere to eat. My treat!"

"Yes Sir, Earl Potter, Sir!" he replied.

Harry rolled his eyes and said "If you weren't driving I'd smack you one. Quit it with the Earl Potter shyte."

"Yes Sir, Earl Potter, Sir!" Colin repeated, cheekily.

Ron tugged on his collar and asked "Can we go somewhere we DON'T have to wear this stuff?"

"I say we take them to McDonald's" Susan suggested. "And no Harry Potter, don't you dare warn them. They're going in just as blind as I was."

Colin popped off his clip-on tie and started unbuttoning his shirt "If we're going there, I'm definitely outta this monkey suit."

x x x x x

"So that's the way you're gonna play it?" Harry demanded. It was nine days after his arrival that things hit this crisis. At first, his relatives followed the terms of his residence in Privet Dr. to the letter. Harry had, as well. Not a single bit of magic in their presence. Harry did his studying and practicing in the privacy of what was formerly Dudley's bedroom.

Vernon shook his fist at his nephew, he no longer dared actually threaten physical violence. "I have had it with this constant interference in our lives!" he snarled "And that stunt in the park yesterday! How dare you attack my son?"

"That his story?" Harry snorted "Well, believe it or not, the snot told the truth. Probably left out the rude remarks he made towards Miss Ginevra. She and I were merely returning from an afternoon at the movies." He always used formal and full names of his friends when discussing them with his relatives. And found the looks Ginny shot him amusing when he used her full name.

Dudley's eyes glinted with malice "I only asked what all the neighbors want to know. How is she in the-"

"Don't even finish that!" Harry growled. He smacked his cousin across the head and for the first time in their presence, drew his wand on the Dursleys. "The Kwartengs, your favorite neighbors, met some of my friends … Miss Ginevra included. They never made such assumptions."

Petunia put in "Calling that girl your vassal. Cavorting with any number of your '_friends__'_ Just exactly what are people to assume? You are dragging down our reputation worse than ever."

"You mean like telling the truth about how out treated me?" countered Harry "Well too bloody bad! And I don't owe you any explanations for who comes to visit."

There was a knock on the door, and Albus Dumbledore entered "Good morning, Harry, Petunia, Vernon, Dudley."

"HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY HOME WITHOUT PERMISSION!" Vernon howled.

Dumbledore merely smiled, and quietly said "I heard there was some difficulty between yourselves and young Harry. It is my hope we can come to a reasonable solution. May I know the nature of this dispute in more detail?"

"Don't see it as a dispute." Replied Harry "Vernon refused to make today's payment. Fine by me. Transport is already on the way. I'll be gone in an hour."

Vernon crossed his arms and declared "Well rid of you, too."

"Petunia, let me appeal to your greater knowledge of the magical world. Lord Voldemort has returned to power. He will seek to harm Harry. And additionally anyone associated with him. That, regardless of your personal feelings, includes you and your family." said Dumbledore.

Her stony expression never changed, but Petunia replied "They owe us that much. After putting up with the boy."

"Harry, can you bend a little?" asked Dumbledore "You have, I think, made your point regarding the arrangements I had made. And, as you yourself pointed out, House Potter does not actually need the money."

That set Vernon off "WHAT! YOU'VE BEEN BLACKMAILING US AND DON'T EVEN NEED!" in the middle of his rant, he stomped toward Harry and raised his arm.

"_Petrificus__Totalis_!" Harry cast and he watched his uncle crash to the floor. He spun and did the same to Dudley, who had just started to get out of his seat.

Dumbledore gave him a disappointed look and scolded him "Harry, that was uncalled for. _Finite.__Finite._Now -"

"We already talked about this, _Judge_." Harry cut him off "I want the money back that they never did a thing to deserve. This is-"

Vernon struggled to his feet, and fell into his chair "Works out to more than we were ever paid."

"Blame his negotiating skills." Harry retorted, flicking a hand in the Headmaster's direction "Or, just paying me for the pleasure of my company."

Colin came in at that moment and addressed Harry as usual "Good morning Earl Potter. I am ready whenever you are."

"Mr. Creevey?" asked Dumbledore.

He nodded "Yes, Professor. Earl Potter contracted with my Father's company to provide transportation while he was here at Privet Dr."

"We are settling that matter at the moment, Mr. Creevey." Said Dumbledore "You may leave."

Colin shook his head "With all due respect, no Sir. We are not at school and right now I'm only answerable to Earl Potter."

"Come on, Colin" said Harry "We're both leaving. Now. Unless I get my daily payment." He did not look at his relatives, but at Dumbledore.

The Headmaster sighed and nodded "Very well, Harry. I yield. For today, I will cover it, direct transfer from my vault to yours. And Petunia, I beseech you to discuss this with your husband and clear it up. That a matter of people's safety should come down to a matter of mere money. I am highly disappointed. I thought you were better than that."

"That's a joke." Harry snorted "Then why did I land in Azkaban?"

Dumbledore cast his gaze downward "We have been over that ground before, Harry. I cannot change what happened in the past. Why do you continue to dwell on things like that?"

"I agree to what you offered." Said Harry, ignoring the question "Colin, I guess you can take off. Sue's supposed to come this afternoon." The pair walked outside.

The younger Gryffindor nodded and replied "Not a problem. Umm… there's something else."

"Mr. Creevey? You are still here?" asked Dumbledore, he finished talking with Harry's Aunt and joined them.

"Harry, according to our standard client contracts, an unfulfilled pickup is subject to a one hundred Pound penalty." Said Colin.

Harry glared at him for an instant, then simply redirected himself "They'll be paying that, too, Judge. I wouldn't have called the limo service if those idiots had just done as we agreed."

"It strikes me, Harry, that you are imposing the same sort of rules that you hold me in such contempt for." Said Dumbledore "You object to the fact that I made decisions and took actions that you now disagree with. Tell me, is it fair that you are expecting compensation from them for an agreement that you made with Mr. Creevey?"

Harry just shrugged.

"Be that as it may." Dumbledore continued, "I need a moment alone with Mr. Potter. Excuse us, Mr. Creevey. From past experience, I fear a link between yourself and Lord Voldemort. Therefore, for your protection, I am sending Professor Snape to teach you Occlumency which will show you how to defend your mind."

That earned a severe glare from Harry "And you're telling me there's no one better than Snivellus to do this?"

"_Professor__Snape_ has my complete trust, Harry." His tone clearly scolding the teen for his reaction "And he his most accomplished in the art."

He scoffed at that "Madam Bones knows lots of Potion Masters better than Snape. And better teachers too."

"That is neither here nor there, Harry." said Dumbledore "You will cooperate with Professor Snape. He is sacrificing much to do this. I have arranged for him to be here at 7PM. I must be going."

As the old Headmaster vanished Harry turned to Colin "Sooooo…what was that about?" he demanded.

"Decided I could make a little pocket money." Replied the younger teen with a shrug "And I could tell you were just going to pass it off on Dumbledore, anyhow…or your relatives. So…I figured…. Why not?"

Harry did not know how to react for a minute. First surprise, then anger, finally he laughed and slapped him on the shoulder "Never would've though of that! Hehahahaha! That's good! Hey did the Hat consider putting you in Slytherin?"

"Me?" asked Colin with a surprised look "With my bubbly attitude and camera fetish? Not a chance. But, that was also before I dated Veronica Urquhart."

Harry blinked "You mean next year's Slytherin Captain? And a Seventh Year, no less?"

"You're not such a dunderhead after all, Potter." Colin sneered in a bad Snape imitation "Which reminds me. What are you going to do about our loving Potion Master?"

"You heard?" asked Harry. At Colin's nod, he continued "Not surprised. Sue's due here for lunch. Can you floo call her? Ask her to bring Madam Bones."

.


	21. Chapter 21 : Legilimency

(a/n): Thanx for the reviews. A good count of them too.

Fayneir touched on a subject that infuriates me. The rich and famous getting special treatment. At about the same time my Dad died of liver cancer Mickey Mantle managed to jump himself to the top of the transplant list and get one. Not that it did the jerk any good, he still died (Yay to that). Wasting a perfectly good organ. 15 years ago. Not too bitter am I? I vented, moving on.

tumshie Ah well, it just seemed to fit. NJ wouldn't allow an early liscense for an ex of mine. And she was operating farm tractors at 12.

I'll definitely make sure to have another meeting between Harry and Fawkes. Its fun having him on the wrong side. Hermione is really pregnant, but I didn't really see a place for her in this chapter. All the FF says Magical pregnancy tests are at least as reliable as Muggle ones. So, as I see it, anyone smart enough to fool one is smart enough to know it's really pointless to do so. She certainly would not want to visit Privet Dr.

As a coming attraction, I've got a new take on Dumbledore's obsessive loyalty to Snape. Well, at least I've never seen it in another FF. A bit of suspense, because it's not in this chapter. And regarding Harry's eye, the battle for that is a relative sideline at the moment. Dumbledore managing to quietly block every avenue for the time being.

Finally, an odd review. Chapter #20 was "self-indulgent filler" It's unsigned. But, what does that even mean? Well, anyway, onto Chapter #21. Somewhere in here is SB-POA's 100,000th word.

* * *

21 – Legilimency

Harry anxiously stepped out of #4 as the limousine glided to a stop. He ceremoniously helped Susan out of the vehicle and briefly kissed her.

"Looking for another woman, Harry?" she asked, teasingly.

Amelia extended her hand for him to take, scolding her "Now you know better, dear. I do not think he really asked me to accompany you just for trips to the park, or the pool." She was wearing a police uniform, including sidearm. The white shirt was a standard duty one. It was the insignia on her shoulders that stood out.

"You're a Commissioner!" exclaimed Harry in shock.

She gave him a tolerant look "Yes, dear boy. And you're an Earl. Have you never thought about my being Director of Magical Law Enforcement?"

"Makes sense." He replied with a blush "Guess I never realized."

She gave his cheek a pat and said "Understood. Muggleborns, or raised, do not often make connections like that. No matter. As much as I may have missed you, I am sure socializing could have waited. Certainly you would have preferred time alone with Susan. So, what's on your mind?"

"I miss everyone too." He replied after accepting a familial hug. He slid an arm around Susan's waist and they started walking. "You know who I miss the most? It's funny, sort of. My parents. Well, their paintings anyway. I know that's not really them, but still."

Susan leaned her head on his shoulder "No, it's not silly at all, Harry. It's too bad those portraits are confined to The Keep. James really wanted to give Vernon an earful."

"Hahaha." Harry chuckled "I'd've given good money to watch that. Anyway … Amelia … I have two names for you. Dumbledore and Snape."

She sighed and shook her head impatiently "And what has the Headmaster cooked up for the greatest Potion Master of our age?" Her tone clearly said she did not believe her words.

"What is Occlumency?" asked Harry.

Both Bones women flinched, Amelia answered "It is the art of defending the mind against outside intrusion. The spell it defends against is Legilimens. Few wizards know more than the dictionary definition. Every Auror must be well trained in the art. Highly useful for those assigned to Azkaban."

"Dumbledore thinks it's a good idea for him to teach me." said Harry.

Amelia actually stumbled over her feet. She squeezed both teens' shoulders in gratitude as they caught her. "Nobody saw that." She declared with a smirk "Anyway, I assume that he thinks it is a good idea for you to learn the art?"

Harry nodded.

"In that," she admitted "he is probably right. Though his choice of teacher leaves much to be desired. We will just have to see where this goes."

Susan gave her aunt a worried look "I don't like the way she said that."

"I am just suggesting that we give the good professor enough rope to hang himself." Amelia replied.

Harry looked between them and asked "Just what do you have in mind?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet." Amelia answered "I need to think about it. Tell me this. How do you intend to act toward him?"

He shrugged "I guess it depends on how Snape acts."

"Given his history with you, alternately describing you as an idiot, a brat, or a glory seeker. I imagine we can safely assume he will not exactly be polite." She offered.

Harry's expression was a little angry for a moment, then he looked away "Sorry, I know you didn't mean it that way. Yeah, that's Snape."

"Well, if it isn't Potter and his whore." Came the sneering voice of Dudley Dursley as the trio passed through the park. He had several of his gang with him, especially Piers Polkiss who was eager for another round. "Boys, let's make short work of him. Then we can have our fun."

Amelia stepped in front of the teens, displaying her uniform and weapon "Verbal remarks are irrelevant." She said, coldly "The moment any of you touch either of them, I will shoot. And I never miss."

"I didn't come here to start with a Bobbie, I'm outta here." One of the less brave, or was it more intelligent, of the gang declared and ran off. Two more followed hot on his heels. Piers charged her and his temple was met by the butt of Amelia's gun. He fell face first in the sand, out cold. Dudley was an instant behind his friend, but just as ineffective. He was clipped in the leg by her baton, then pulled off his feet completely.

She bounced the pointed end off Dudley's stomach and said "Obviously, the brains Harry picked up from the Evans didn't survive contact with your father's genes. Consider this a warning, and consider yourself lucky your Muggle friend saved you from a Magical beating. Touch my niece and you'll land in Azkaban. Feel free to ask Harry about it."

"Have a good day Dudders!" said Harry as they continued their walk. Dudley was unable to reply because his cousin had stepped on his stomach as they passed and was gasping for air. "Somehow seeing him on the ground never gets old!"

Susan giggled a bit, and Amelia did smile "But, I trust you understand, Harry. I did that because I had to, not because I wanted to or because I got any enjoyment out of it."

x x x x x

Harry opened the door and bowed them into the restaurant. Plus, a woman on the way out. She looked repulsed by the eyepatch. "Have a good day, ma'am." He said politely, compelling her to turn back around. In a gesture similar to tipping your hat, he flipped up the patch, exposing his flesh covered eye socket. Her scream was very satisfying.

It was rather after the lunch rush, so they walked right up to the counter. Susan pushed at his shoulder and said "That would've been mean if it wasn't so funny." She broke into giggles.

"I do not know what you are talking about." He countered haughtily, then winked at her.

Amelia, to their surprise, was already ordering " … fries, please, and Sprite. For the kids…"

"The usual Earl Potter?" asked the cashier.

Harry rolled his …well … eye and retorted "That'll be fine Your Highness."

"You never told me you'd been to McDonald's before, Auntie." grumbled Susan, as they sat down.

Amelia swallowed a mouthful of fries and replied "You never asked. Honestly, dear, what do you expect? Aurors regularly mix with the Muggle world. Crime scenes, investigations, cooperating with the Bobbies. It's why I hold a Commissioner's rank."

Susan looked entirely disgruntled and both Harry and Amelia laughed at her. Eventually, she smiled.

"How do you want to handle your Professor?" asked Amelia, as she finished her burger.

Harry grimaced at her and complained "Please, not while I'm eating."

"You didn't want to talk about him on an empty stomach, either." Susan pointed out.

He poked her side, making her squeal, and countered "That's the idea. Rather not, at all."

"Well, let's talk more about Occlumency, at least." Said Amelia "There are a number of rules to teaching it. An obvious one for a minor would be parental consent. Another is, because of the deeply personal nature of the process, that there be if not liking at least a respect between teacher and pupil."

Harry snorted "Yeah, lots of love between me and Snivellus."

"I must point out that, yes, the man is a brilliant Potions Master." Said Amelia, she held up a hand to forestall an argument "That said, Albus acts as though he is the only one in the country. There are over a hundred. Ten of them Aurors. And I've been doing some behind the scenes investigating, his teaching skills leave much to be desired. I do not know how high he ranks among the FIDOL."

Harry blinked at her "Fido?"

"No, Harry, sorry." She chuckled "F-I-D-O-L **Fédération****Internationale****des****Occulmens****et****Legilmens.**It is the world organization that monitors and rates people trained in the art. Ranks go from Amateur to Grand Master. Susan, for example, is a Medium Amateur. Her current rating is 340. My rank, due to my position, is - hehe - classified, sorry. There is no real top of the scale, but the highest current rating is our own Professor of the art at Auror Academy at 2517."

Harry nodded in understanding, it sounded the same as in chess. "So, I wonder, why I'm not meeting him."

"Something to ask Albus." Amelia agreed "I would think, as this was just sprung on you this morning, you should act completely ignorant when you meet."

Harry frowned "You actually want me to deal with him?"

"As I think about it…" Amelia continued "If you are willing, of course, the more rope we give him the easier it will be to hang him. Or, rather, he will hang himself. I can disillusion myself and be there to witness the entire affair."

Susan put in "I want to be there too."

"No" Amelia insisted "Disillusion, and holding the spell on one person is easy. Two complicates the effort greatly. If it should slip before anything happens-"

Harry interrupted "I do have my own invisibility trick, Amelia. An Invisibility Cloak."

"Really!" exclaimed Susan "I've never seen one before! Don't think there's a hundred in the world!"

He nodded "It was my Dad's. He…well… his painting told me he knew seven that had one. Outside that, it's a Family secret."

"Why Harry Potter!" Susan said coquettishly, "Was that a proposal?"

Amelia gave a severe look, commenting "I would hope I taught young Mr. Potter here enough taste not to propose in a fast food restaurant."

"Poor Harry." Susan teased. She rested her head on his shoulder and finished her last bite of burger.

Amelia wiped a bit of ketchup from her fingers, silently amused at his blushing reaction. Then, "I think I will walk about the neighborhood a little. It's good for Muggle/Magical relations and I can get a good sense of how widespread these wards of Dumbledore's are. I shall meet you back at the Dursley's around six. By then, I'll know how to deal with Severus Snape."

"Will you….that is…" Harry stuttered "Can you get back?"

She outright laughed "Harry Harry Harry! Are you trying to talk yourself out of an afternoon with your girlfriend? We can discuss more when the time comes. As for getting around, rest assured I will have no difficulty finding #4 Privet Dr."

"Bye Auntie." Susan said to their departing guardian, then addressed him "Come on, Harry let's hit the park again. I want to try the swings."

Harry allowed himself to be somewhat dragged back to the park "They were great fun when I was little." He grumbled "But, honest, a broom is so much better."

"Not the way I had in mind, oh boyfriend of mine." She declared.

Harry took that to mean it was something he'd enjoy, so now he moved more quickly. Once there, she told him to sit in it, frowned and raised the height several notches. This happened a couple more times until his feet were dangling slightly. "Satisfied?" he queried.

"It'll do. Patience." She replied "Now here's the good part. I was only four when my parents were killed, but that gives me a few more memories than you've got. This is one." With that she inserted her left leg between Harry and the chain, then did the same with her right leg.

The swing groaned with the near doubling of weight, but it held. They started swaying. He instinctively reacted to support Susan by cupping her rear end in each hand.

"Well I see you've found one of the pluses." She observed with a giggle. She released her grip in the chains and wrapped her arms around his neck and added "Smart boy."

He nipped at her exposed neck, enjoying the closeness asking "You've done this before?"

"Why do boys always ask questions they really don't want the answers to?" she asked with an amused lilt "Alright, Mr. Curiosity, I'll tell you. He's one of Hannah's cousins. Most of the Abbotts lately have married diplomats. His Mother was the Greek ambassador to Britain. Of course, they visited around. It was after Second Year and I was … welll …. Curious. And, mindful of his diplomatic responsibilities, Paulo was only too happy to assist me. Quite … umm educati-"

Harry cut her off with "Alright I get the picture. Where is he now?"

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" she asked, teasingly, dragging her lips across his forehead. She wriggled her hips causing the swing to move more. "It's quite alright, really. Everyone's entitled to a crush or two. Leave us not forget your lovely vassal who I believe is not quite over hers."

Harry blushed slightly and argued "Hadn't noticed."

"Liar." She shot back, though the fact that she was tracing the grooves of his ear with her tongue as she said it took the sting out. "Well then there's always the exotic Miss Chang."

Harry shivered "Bloody hell don't remind me!"

"You know, the whole 'drool pumpkin juice down the front of your shirt isn't a sexy look. Even on a Triwizard Champion." She commented. Of course, that year was a subject to tread lightly upon. Seemed a good moment for some kissing, anyway.

Hair mussed and face flushed some time later, he grinned up into her eyes and laughed "Y'know your lips are all red. And you got these marks on your neck."

"Probably the vampire sucking on it." Susan fired back huskily. She was out of breath, but enjoying the sensation of her chest pushing against his.

Harry glanced around, honestly he was rather surprised there had been no further interruptions from Dudley's crew. Not that he really feared them after the past couple weeks, and Amelia's display. "Maybe you'd better get up." He said regretfully "There's a couple of kids coming. And it's getting near 5 o'clock."

"Are you sure?" asked Susan "Didn't seem near that long."

He nodded, replying "Yup. Time flies when you're having fun. Don't it?"

"Who said I was?" she retorted as she wriggled one leg out and managed to plant a foot on solid ground. She winced and complained "Right. One bad thing about this! Feet fell asleep!"

Harry laughed as he held her up "Well this was your idea. Not that I'm complaining. Maybe it works better on a broom at … ohhh …maybe ring height… or two, three hundred feet." Her look required no Legilimency to read, but it just made him push even harder, suggesting "A loop or two while we're at it? Maybe even a Wronski Feint?"

"So, just how do you know what time it is? Without a watch?" she asked, deliberately ignoring his aerial ideas.

He shrugged. That same gesture which always introduced a Dursley story. "Never had one when I was a kid. Got punished if Petunia had to start dinner. Of course they never would've bought me one. So I just worked it out for myself. Probably why I did almost as good as Granger in Astronomy, too."

X x x x x

"I was wondering whether you would get here, or you forgot about me." Said Amelia.

Susan gave her a quick hug in greeting "I blame Harry." She declared "He was convinced you'd got lost."

"Yesssssss." Amelia drawled out "I am sure my well being was upmost in your minds. Well, Harry, except for the local riff-raff, this actually is a nice neighborhood."

Harry didn't care. "Amelia, I hate this place. Seeing Vernon's expression when he hands over that money every day is fun and all. And it was fun, last week, to see all the neighbors' expressions. But is there anything you can do to move the wards to Kiln Keep?"

"Unfortunatelty, no, Harry." Said Amelia "I have studied, in detail , every square centimeter of the maximum extent of the wards. They are bound to three major things. Yourself. Your Aunt. And #4 Privet Dr. I call it fortunate they never took it into their heads to move. It would take five times the effort to move them as it did to set them up."

So suspicious of the Headmaster was he, that Harry asked "Do you suppose the Judge put some kind of spell on them? To make them stay?"

"Hmmm… No…" answered Amelia thoughtfully "The wards require the free will of everyone involved. You were too young at the time. Albus essentially bought their consent, interwove it with the sisterly relationship and tied some of your magic to Privet Dr. The fact that we have since turned the tables is unimportant. All can I tell the moment is that the wards will collapse on your seventeenth birthday. Right now they are like an ancient diseased giant oak. Outwardly, very powerful looking, but inside, ready to topple with the first violent wind."

Neither teen looked pleased, Susan spoke first though "You're saying he HAS to come back here next summer, aren't you?"

"At the risk of sounding too much like Albus," Amelia replied "It is for the best. As much as it pains me I would add what I know he would say. You should probably spend the entire month from the end of this coming school year until July 31."

Harry liked that not at all. "The only good part is at least you explain things." He said, sullenly "Well, can we at least get back at Snivellus?"

"I have definitely concluded that it is not in your best interest to have him as a teacher of Occlumency." She replied "Even if he were the undisputed World Grandmaster, which he is not. I would be worried about anyone Severus Snape teaches the art to. But I still think it wise to allow him a clandestine chance to hang himself. So, we will go with what I outlined, with your Invisibility cloak as cover for Susan. I have the additional thought, only if you agree that I should obliviate -"

Harry cut her off, backing away "Uh Uh! No how! NO WAY!" He even pulled his wand and dropped into a defensive stance.

"HARRY!" gasped Susan.

Amelia only held out her empty hands "There is a substantial difference between a hack like Lockheart , who actually intended to permanently wipe your mind of all knowledge and what I am proposing. I will only remove part of today. So your reactions are entirely natural. You will merely have no memory that I was here. All will seem as if you spent a pleasant day in the sun with your girlfriend. And she left before he arrived."

"You can do that?" worry had abated to curiosity. He lowered his wand and straightened.

She nodded, still holding up her hands "After, I can even restore your original memory. But only if you agree."

"Alright, I guess." Replied Harry, still reluctant "Sorry about … y'know."

Amelia nodded "Consider it a family quarrel. That is closed. Now, I will withdraw to allow you to say goodbye normally. The next thing you will remember is napping in your room."

x x x x x

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! A fist hammered Harry's door "I HAVE BEEN KEPT WAITING LONG ENOUGH POTTER! YOUR LAZINESS AT SCHOOL IS UNACCEPTABLE! I WILL NOT TOLERATE IT ON MY TIME! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

*yawwwwwwwwwwwwnnnnn* was just audible through the door, then it opened. And naked, except for a pair of boxers, Harry stepped out.

Susan emitted a squeak at the unexpected display and Amelia groaned silently, picturing her niece's reaction. She was certainly liberal by Pureblood standards, but Wizarding World was still (at least in spirit) quite Victorian. Which made sense as many of those in power grew up in that era.

Act naturally, Harry did "Wha'd'ya mean? Kept you waiting?" he demanded "You were supposed to be here at 7 o'clock it is now 7:11 by my clock. Eleven points from Slytherin!"

"Silence Potter!" Snape ordered "I am here because the Headmaster hopes you can be taught to protect your feeble mind from an assault by the Dark Lord. And cover yourself AT ONCE!"

Harry looked down and was actually horrified at the notion. That was one Snape order he did not mind obeying. Job completed so fast it must have been magic he said "Done! Now, all Dumbledore said was Oakmentie, was it. What is that?"

Hidden Madam Bones smirked, her delicate operation on her charge's brain was so precise that even her own detailed definition was gone from Harry's consciousness.

"Occlumency, Potter Ock – Lu – Men – See!" the irritated Potions Professor sounded it out "There! Your first lesson in the subject. Even a dullard-"

Harry cut him off "Now stop right there Snivellus! We're not at school! It's MY summer vacation! I really don't want to see you at all! If you can't cut the namecalling leave!"

Snape's lip curled to the point of blocking his right nostril "Very well, Potter!" he growled "As you obviously know everything! DEFEND YOURSELF! _Legilimens_!"

"YEAAOWWWWW!" Harry screamed as if someone whacked him with a hammer. He saw flashes of memory from his life. Bad images and good ones. Then somehow his voice insulting him with Snape's tones, attitude and words.

Amelia cringed at the expression she saw. It could only be conveying anguish. She loathed herself now for even suggesting this. And worse, one such attack was insufficient to prove a crime was being committed. She also feared that her hidden niece would act against some of the sternest orders she had ever been given.

"Pathetic Potter!" the black-clad 'teacher' sneered "The Dark Lord will sweep you aside like a hot knife through melted butter!"

Harry stood ramrod straight and sneered "Well maybe if you actually explained something! Like how to defend myself! I might do a little better! I'd like to see you handle one of Voldemort's _Crucios_!"

"Do not say His name!" ordered Snape "And you have no idea what I have endured! Arrogant Brat! Occlumency is simple! Clear your mind! Think of nothing!_Legilimens!__"_

Harry's wand was out and a fury-inspired "_Expelliarmus_!" slammed Snape into the dresser. Coincidentally missing Susan by inches. She could not withhold a kick in the ribs.

"I suppose you think yourself very clever." Snape snarled, using his anger to hide even the slightest hint of pain. "Well, since the Dark Lord can access your feeble mind from across the country, just how do you suggest that will help you?"

Harry smiled unpleasantly "Who's the one still standing?"

"Very droll. _Legilimens!__" _Snape fired from his spot on the floor.

Nor was Harry prepared for the second impact. Actually, those minimal instructions allowed him a moment of success. When it was over he was again panting, sweating, and weak.

"Better, but just marginally." Was the latest evaluation "However, in that time, I saw a fight in your little fan club. And it seems you take great pleasure in using that foul name your ass of a father loved to use on me."

Harry, deep down, had some reservations about his father. James' painting at the Potter home admitted that he had indeed picked on Snape quite seriously. And how Sirius had gone beyond the pale, trapping the future Potions Professor with a transforming Remus on the night of a full moon. In front of his abuser, however, Harry declared "My Dad, and Mum, are heroes! He was the greatest man on the planet! A hundred times the man you are! Where were you when he stood up to Voldem-?"

"Your father was an arrogant prick!" Snape snarled "And you, Potter, are worse. At least he was a grown man. You, are nothing but a brat with an over-inflated ego."

Harry gave a disgusted grunt. "Hmpf! According to the papers I have something to have an ego about. Seems I did pretty good against Voldemort! Just a one-"

"DO NOT say His name!" commanded Snape "_Legilimens!__"_ And this time, oddly, it was the attacker that fell into screaming fits.

While the black clad man was suffering, Amelia decided to reveal herself. "Susan" she ordered "I want you to leave."

"No Auntie." Insisted Susan, throwing off the Invisibility Cloak "I watched what that bastard did. I can handle Harry dishing out a little payback."

Amelia got between her niece and where Harry, glaring at Snape, was apparently causing him intense pain and in a way that was beyond her. "Harry, I do not know what you are doing. But stop, please. Not out of mercy, forgiveness, or anything like that."

"Fine!" grumbled Harry, his eyes were actually glowing black. He blinked and looked away. He did not know what to make of their presence, but he frowned at both.

Susan took his hands in hers and asked "Are you alright? I was so worried."

"Just a headache." He snapped "Thanks so much …Regent."

Amelia nodded, embarrassed "You're not quite wrong, Harry." She admitted "Although I did act more like an Auror than your Regent in this."

"But, Harry, you did actually agree to the plan." Said Susan, in defense of her aunt. "She modified your memory so that it would be natural."

He ignored her, glaring at Amelia "Feels like I been kicked in the head. Doesn't seem like it was a smart idea. You think?"

"Perhaps not." She apologized "And I am sorry. It seemed like a good idea at the time. In truth, my actions could be interpreted as endangering your welfare. Your erstwhile professor is going to St. Mungo's in custody. I suggest you go, as well. A Mind Healer should examine you."

Harry gave her a sullen look and nodded "I want those memories back." He added after a moment.

"Of course." She agreed instantly "Although adding or removing anything right now would ruin the evidence of Snape's assault. I agree, unconditionally. As soon as the Healer is done. Here's a portkey for yourself and Susan. Harry, I hope we can move past this."

Harry nodded "Y'know, after my head's not pounding, we'll all probably laugh about it."

Amelia knelt beside the unconscious Snape and the pair vanished in a flash.

"You understand why she gave us the Portkey, don't you, Harry?" asked Susan.

He shrugged in response "Right now I feel like I drank a gallon of Firewhiskey. How about you just take me there and rub my poor head?"

_**Potion Professor Arrested**_

_Severus Snape, 37, was brought into the Secure Ward at St. Mungo's. And by no less a personage than Amelia Bones herself. The Director of Magical Law Enforcement stated, after being reminded of Section 3 Paragraph 7, stated the well known professor was charged with Mental Assault. Lesser included charges are Teaching without a License and Performing Legilimency on a minor._

_In a possibly related occurrence, Harry, Head of House Potter, and The-Boy-Who-Lived was treated and released. He, and young Susan, Heiress of House Bones spent the night. Apparently together. The Press was denied access to the young Earl. It is a fascinating bit of trivia that Madam Bones is also, legally, Madam Potter. She has, in certain circumstances, claimed that title. This reporter finds it quite the coincidence that the teenagers are obviously a couple and possibly lovers. A union would place enormous wealth under Amelia's control._

"_Professor Snape has my complete faith and trust." Headmaster Dumbledore said in direct response to a question by this reporter. He added, "His own predecessor, Professor Slughorn, acknowledged Professor Snape as the finest student of his age." _

In an office nearly identical to his own, Albus Dumbledore sat looking at the witch whose authority in the Wizengamot was second only to his. "Augusta, surely you can see reason here. It is vital to the coming war against Voldemort that Severus be a resource in what is to come."

"No, Albus." The formidable witch countered "What I see is your pet Death Eater, who you have constantly allowed free reign in classes, finally going too far for you to protect. If you were wise, you would cut your losses."

Madam Bones, sitting in a chair alongside the Headmaster pointed out "Your relationship with Harry is damaged virtually beyond repair. To be honest, I do not know what you would have to do in order for him to trust you again. But I can guarantee it would not be hard to drive the final nail home."

"I have always had the best of intentions towards Harry." Said Dumbledore "He-"

She cut him off "And what road, Albus, is paved with those? Harry, despite his terrible upbringing - I take that back, because the Dursleys did no such thing - Harry gives his trust remarkably easily, but once lost … I despair of getting it back. To put it bluntly, you must choose between them."

"That is not acceptable, Amelia." He argued "There must be a middle ground. As I said, they are both crucial - Each, I grant, in their own way. Augusta in the interest of our Nation, indeed of the Light as a whole, I must appeal to you. It is within our combined influence to end this particular scandal before it grows too large to control."

Neville's Grandmother, who received an endless string of letters for six years about the long string of unfair point deductions, excessive detentions and personal insults thrown at members of her Alumni House "No, Albus, I will not!" she declared "My Grandson has never had a good word to say about the accused. And I have never known him to lie. It is, I think about time for Severus Snape to account for himself. Madam Bones' charges stand. You may certainly act as you choose, but I will support taking this to trial."

"Surely Augusta, there must be some arrangement we can come to." Dumbledore said in his most reasonable tone.

The two witches looked at each other. After receiving permission, Amelia told him "It does not seem the Chancellor is interested in an arrangement, Chief Warlock. I think, perhaps, you should direct yourself to the victim. Harry is a very reasonable young man."

"Well, thank you for your time, Augusta." Said Dumbledore, as he stood. He kept his expression neutral as he addressed Amelia "If you think that wise. I would very much like to speak to Harry. I hope we can heal the breach between us. Please arrange it as soon as you can. Ladies, I wish you a pleasant evening."


	22. Chapter 22:The Downfall of Severus Snape

(a/n): And a long-awaited update. I was online several months back and my screen went dark. All I got was the C:\ prompt. No warning everything just stopped. What was bad was I had Chapt 22 on it. With parts of 23 and 24 on another computer. And down the line outlines. But no record anywhere of the #22 I'd written. I'll never retrieve whatever it was. So had to write backwards using the end of #21 and the beginning of #23 as points of reference.

The original idea for Dumbledore's loyalty to Snape is still here. But I only vaguely remember what the original chapter was like. And the Malfoy plot as it kicks off was never there, but I liked it.

I got the Commissioner's rank off Wikipedia. And, admittedly I didn't think of it at the time, but a policeman's gun is a great cover for a Witch's wand. Amelia's rank as Head of the DMLE, I think, does equal the Commissioner's rank. The fact of British police not carrying guns just somehow doesn't seem real when every cop you see has one.

Back to the Granger attack on Harry at King's Cross. There have been quite a few interpretations I've read in reviews. How I saw it as I wrote it, was that it was Michelle's fault entirely. She saw Harry and saw red. Though she really intended nothing more than a slap in the face. Harry's reflexes were just that exact speed to make the whole thing the mess it became. Hermione was completely blameless in the entire incident. I never envisioned her as arranging for her mother to attack Harry. That fact just never seems to make it into any of the conversations because of the circumstances.

Fudge is just the personification of corruption. To my friend OldCrow I reply that he wasn't so much worried about the Ministry getting its fair slice. Cornelius was fishing for HIS own piece. But Amelia frustrated him by simply following the law. Never mind the complexities of real life tax law :)

Barty Jr. he went the way of his master.

And I hope I'm not dashing anyone's opinions, but I don't hate Hermione. Any more than I hated Ginny, as some saw it, while I wrote Not the Only Redhead.

Wow was it really February? Hope everyone comes back!

* * *

22 – The Downfall of Severus Snape

Malfoy Manor, the estate had been in the family for over six centuries. It extends for nearly two square miles and is an important supplier to Ogden, the manufacturer of Firewhisky. The family were not Death Eaters, but the indirect support was extremely valuable. Of late, however, crop yields were slipping.

"There is only one explanation that fits all the facts, Lucius." Said Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black)

No one other than Draco was present, but the Head of the Family was still regally formal with his wife "Please, enlighten us my wife. My son, pay attention."

"Yes Father." The soon-to-be Sixth Year student answered dutifully. He had little interest in farming. After all The Manor had House Elves working the fields.

The Lady of the Manor spread a massive, heavily lined, tiny numbered roll of parchment. It ran the length of the table before she stopped it. "Someday," she complained "someone will have to come up with a way to make going through large accounting rolls simpler."

"I fail to see the necessity." Lucius observed "The same method of accounting has been used back to my Great-Grandfather's time at the very least. If it served Albus Malfoy it is good enough for us."

Where one of Draco's female peers would giggle, his mother's tone was one of wry amusement "And how does your master feel about your ancestor's name?"

"You mock the Dark Lord at your peril, my dear." Lucius warned.

She gave a derisive snort and retorted "It seems to me I am more imperiled from what he calls your incompetence. I do not disagree either. Bones is doing a nice job of twisting the screws. But forget about that. Look at the facts. Your master stayed here from 1974 through his disappearance in 1981. By then, yields had fallen 36%. By 1985 they even exceeded the record outputs under Abraxas in the '40s. Now, again, areas of blight are present. These documents prove it if you analyze them properly. Production will be down by perhaps 8%."

"Sounds as if those field elves need a lashing." Said Draco.

Narcissa gave a displeased roll of her eyes "If you expect to effectively run this Family someday, Draco, you must learn subtlety. Our vast enterprises require monitoring, lest they be stolen out from under us."

"Father would destroy anyone who-" the teen began.

His Mother cut him off brusquely "You have been using that as a bully stick since your first year! What WILL YOU DO when it happens to you? And it will if you do not pay attention! Now, husband, what is the one thing these production slumps have in common? His presence on our property. Banish him today and a can almost guarantee a return to normal levels next growing season."

"The cause, Mother-"

She slapped him, ringingly across the cheek "Cause be damned! You CAN NOT let someone pauperize you!"

"These temporary setbacks are minor." Lucius said, smoothly "Once the Dark Lord's power base is secure we will be repaid fifty fold."

Narcissa gave a cold, empty expression "There was a time" she said "when Malfoy stood for the power of Purebloods. And were the most important of families. Yet you dishonor us every time you bend your knee!"

"Shut up woman!" Lucius commanded.

She sneered at him "Afraid to speak in your own house? Tell me, husband, just whose house is this?"

"An interesting question, Mrs. Malfoy." The sickly green-blue colored form of Lord Voldemort entered the room. "Let me ask you, Mrs. Malfoy. Does a leader have to explain his motivations to his followers?"

She held a regal pose and shot back "A proper leader treats his followers with respect. And a guest treats his hosts the same. Or the guest leaves."

"But, I am not a mere guest, Mrs. Malfoy." The Dark Lord said smoothly "I am the future of the Wizarding World. Your husband recognizes this, as did his father before him. As, I am sure, his son will. I do not encourage questioning by those of you under me. However such occurrences are opportunities for learning. And Lord Voldemort is more than willing to offer all the lessons you need."

Narcissa shot a questioning look at Lucius, which turned contemptuous as he stood unmoving. She whipped out her wand, with the Killing Curse on her lips "_Avada Ke_-!"

"_Accio_ Draco!" countered the Dark Lord. And the Malfoy heir flew into his grasp. He laughed cruelly at the futilely struggling teen and the defeated expression on the mother's face "Your wand, Mrs. Malfoy, drop it. _Crucio_!"

A masked Death Eater entered the room, masked to keep a spy's identity secret. The voice was even disguised to the point of not being able to tell the whether it was male or female. "Master, some information you may find valuable. Snape was just brought into St. Mungo's. Unconscious. Potter's protectrix argued with the Olde Fool."

"And what did Severus do this time?" asked Volcemort.

The spy's shoulders sagged "Forgive me, My Lord, but with the time allotted I only heard part of the conversation. Snape was definitely teaching the boy Occlumency, however I did not hear his technique."

"Your report is adequate for the moment." Voldemort acknowledged "You have 24 hours to produce the entire case file. I want to know everything that happened before the Wizengamot does. Even information from the Muggles might be useful. See to it."

The spy bowed out of the room "Yes, My Lord."

Narcissa Malfoy had been screaming the entire time the spy was reporting. It said something about the Dark Lord's abilities that he could be focused on a conversation and meanwhile maintain one of the most powerful curses.

x x x x x

At 3:30 the next morning, Draco's lean body was dangling over the sides of his couch. His Mother was tucked in his bed, she awoke coughing and wheezing weakly "Water."

"Yes, Mum." He replied, instantly awake. A House Elf appeared with a pitcher and glass and was harshly dismissed. Showing a tenderness he never displayed elsewhere, Draco lifted her head and helped her drink "That was stupid!"

Swallowing was an effort but she succeeded "Telling the truth D-*cough* is never stupid. And facts -*cough*-*cough*-*cough*-*cough* are facts. This will not end well for us, I think."

"Especially if you keep defying Him!" Draco complained.

Narcissa glared at the capitalization she heard in her son's reference to Voldemort "You are a Malfoy, son. And you are also a Black. Among the most ancient of the Great Houses. A rare union. *cough*-*cough*-*cough*-*cough* No, I am getting better. What disgusts me is the way your father bows and scrapes before that thing. Unfortunately, he is in too deep."

Draco protested "But Father says-"

"We will ride high!" she exclaimed, finishing the boast "Centaur droppings! And at least they are a recognized species! NO! This Family survives because of Albus Malfoy and because of Black genius. Your Father has cunning, so does a dog. But he is blind to what he serves. Your Grandfather was old and weak when this Dark Lord rose to power. Would you be true to your heritage?"

He held her hand and replied "Of course Mother. I hate how he treats you. And I hate how Father just stands by and allows it!"

"Then you must do as I say." She said "Find Sirius, align yourself with him. If you cannot, claim the Black Family. And bring Andromeda back into the fold."

Draco's face twisted in loathing "She married a _Muggle_!"

"She is my sister! And that is an order!" Narcissa snapped, now fully recovered from the torture. Or at least ignoring the pain in lieu of parental duty "And you will like this one even less. Parkinson is a cow. Your marriage to her is only to gain access to their wealth. Granted, they are the richest family in Britain, but she is not worthy of your blood. One of the Greengrasses is a much more suitable candidate. Astoria, I should think."

Draco saw the calculation in her expression and pointed out "Father would not be pleased. We could gain enough wealth to reach 10 votes in the Wizengamot."

"Perhaps." She admitted "But, wealth obtained too easily is too easily lost. You would do better earning it in partnership with a Greengrass. They have real wits. As for your Father, if necessary dispose of him. My last instruction, you will want to refuse but it is the most logical. The only real way for you to get out from under this so-called Dark Lord is for him to lose the coming war."

Draco slammed a fist on the mattress and shouted "NO! ANSOLUTELY NOT!"

"I have noted that there are four factions in the coming war." She said "There is the vast majority of Wizard-kind who will not get involved. Families for whom business will go on as usual regardless of the outcome."

Draco spat "Cowards!"

"Never! And I mean NEVER! Say that in public!" she commanded "Dumbledore leads a large, but splintered, faction. He has the power, but lacks the will to do what must be done. Lucius fancies himself Second-in-Command of a small tight-knit group with a single agenda. Bringing their leader to power. But ask any of them, what next? I see the final faction forming among your peers. Large and diverse, yes. But willing to accept leadership from only one person."

Draco rubbed his temples in an effort to fight off a coming migraine "Do not say his name, Mother." He said, insistently. "Saint Potter!"

"Obviously I do not need to." She said with a smirk "But I only draw conclusions from your own letters. What you must do is approach Dumbledore, or Potter, or better yet both. Your classmate does have an active dislike for the man. Offer them both information about Death Eater activity. Promise, but do not necessarily deliver information to each about the other. Do what they want you to do, without putting yourself and House Malfoy at risk, of course."

He gave Narcissa a resentful glare, saying angrily "And, will you Mother, keep yourself alive AND healthy? You are rather useless as a source if you are constantly being _Crucioed_."

"I obey, my son." She replied "I shall be your father's dutiful ornament and a loyal member of the cause until IT is dead. Will that please you?"

Draco's voice cracked as he replied "Yes Mother."

"Now leave me." She commanded, fully aware that she was actually in her son's bed "I must dress for breakfast."

x x x x x

The end of August was fast approaching. All things considered, it had not been a bad month for Harry. Word reached most everyone in the Privet Dr. /Wisteria Way neighborhood that the pariah of the street was actually nobility. Whispering persisted concerning Harry's relationship vis a vis Susan and Ginny, however no one said anything rude in their presence. Local boys were quietly jealous. Young girls giggled among themselves. Older ones expressed their disapproval while wishing they were either girl. The Dursleys had been vastly demoted in Little Whinging society. Vernon and Petunia did not receive a hint of their nephew's reflected status.

What persisted was Harry's acrimonious relationship with a certain phoenix. The very wards that Dumbledore created caused trouble for Fawkes. Harry delighted in making him wait outside his bedroom window unnecessarily. A letter from the Headmaster came at 6AM one morning. Harry looked out the window, yawned, stretched and promptly went to the loo. On a similar occasion, he showered before opening the window to allow delivery. During an afternoon with Ron, the boys lingered in McDonald's for an hour knowing that the phoenix needed to deliver a letter in a Muggle-free area.

"Well, what do you want this time?" Harry demanded, impatiently.

Fawkes squawked at him indignantly and offered a leg. A human might have said "_You know perfectly well I have a letter! And I have better things to do with my time! Now take the bloody thing!"_

"Same old story. Trust Snivellus, Save Snivellus." Said Harry, grumpily "Well I don't have anything to write with this time so here's today's answer." He ripped the parchment in two and tossed the pieces. Glaring at Fawkes he ordered "Now scram ya ruddy pigeon!"

The first time he'd seen it, Ron looked stunned. This was the third. He just chuckled "Hey, mate, while you're in a good mood…. I want to talk about my wedding."

"You can still back out, y'know." Commented Harry. It was somewhere between a joke and a serious suggestion.

Sirius, who was visiting in his Animagus form, barked. Which could have been agreement with Harry or support of Ron.

"I'm doing what I have to, mate." Said Ron "One, I do love her. She is going to be the mother of my child. Hopefully children. Maybe I wouldn't have if she wasn't preggers, but I can't change that either. Don't wanna, to be honest. You still haven't changed your mind about being best man? Or even … in the party … at least?"

Harry shook his head "Sorry, Ron, but no. I'd do it in a minute if you were marrying … say … Lavender Brown or Parvati Patil. But, Granger? Can't do it. She doesn't want me anyway. You know that."

"I hate how things went so wrong." Ron complained "If I had one of them bloody time tuners I'd go back and fix it, too. Tell me this. Do you really think Mrs. Granger really meant to …ahhh…well…. Y'know?" He gestured vaguely and uncomfortably at his friend's eyepatch.

Harry grimaced, knowing exactly what he was asking, and answered "Maybe, maybe not. But does it really matter? Even if Dumbledore removed his objection and I got my eye back, I could never forget the pain. It was right up there with the Cruciatus. They haven't apologized, anyway, so I won't forgive."

"Yeah." Ron acknowledged. His discussion with his future wife and in-laws went little different, if more shrill. "Can I ask one favor? Just for that day, at least? Please don't … I mean … Can you wear one that doesn't have their name on it?"

Harry thought for a bit, then nodded "Sure Ron. I … you should have a happy wedding day. I even promise not to start anything. I'll do my best to get away from anyone who does. There's some things I won't though."

"On to cheery stuff, though!" Ron grinned, deliberately changing the subject "You're gonna string greasy by his balls?"

Harry looked sickened "If you ever talk about Snape's balls again I'll—" he punched Ron in the arm.

"OKOKOK! I get the message!" the redhead exclaimed, though it turned into a laugh. "Well?"

Harry shrugged "I plan on it. But you know how I've been screwed by the system. And Dumbledore is using every arm-twist he knows. And this is just to stop a trial. Amelia's trying to cover all the bribery. And Augusta is on blackmail."

"For someone who didn't even _know_ we existed" commented Ron "You sure do know some pretty important people."

Rolling his eyes, Harry said "Most of the people who are important to me have red hair. And it's not because of their jobs."

"No need to get all serious, mate." Ron grumbled, but he was smiling too.

Harry stopped walking and petted Snuffles, who took off at a run for no reason other than that's what a dog might do.

x x x x x

"This special session of the Wizengamot is now called to order!" Augusta Longbottom announced in a voice that echoed through the chamber "The Chief Warlock had requested the session in order to rule on the necessity of a trial for one Severus Tobias Snape! Is the accused present?"

Of course, he was. But this was the procedure "Yes, Madam Chancellor." Replied Snape "Although I protest the appellation '_accused_.'

"Your objection is noted." She replied "What are the charges?"

Madam Bones stood and opened a scroll "Madam Chancellor. I charge the accused with Teaching without a License, Physical Assault, Mental Assault, Assault on a Minor, and most seriously, Violation of Mental Intergrity."

"Who are you?" Madam Longbottom asked formally.

Formal reply was "Amelia Susan Bones."

"By what authority do you make these charges?" was the second question.

Amelia answered "Two-fold Madam Chancellor. First, as Director of Magical Law enforcement and Secondly in defense of House Potter of which I am de jure and de facto Head. The titular Head, and victim of these crimes, is Harry Potter."

"Is Harry Potter present?" another formal question.

The Customary formula went "With the permission of Madam Potter. Yes, Chancellor."

"Your Regent is pressing these charges in your name, Earl Potter." Asked Augusta "Do you support, or reject, pursuing this case?"

Harry answered "Madam Chancellor, the accused has insulted my Family honor since the day I met him. And for no cause whatsoever. All this time he has been protected from retribution by …. Certain parties …. Further, my Regent has managed my House excellently since accepting the post. To not fully support her in this action would be to question her judgment, which I will not do. I endorse the charges being debated here today."

"Be it understood that this committee of the whole is not here to try this case." Said Augusta "Only and specifically to determine if trial is warranted. Who speaks for the accused?"

White, groomed beard and tall, meticulous stood "I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Madam Chancellor, having discussed the matter at great length with Severus, I do realize there has been a mutually antagonistic relationship between himself and young Harry. That said it seems that Harry stepped over the line."

"You sent that greasy git to mind rape me!" shouted Harry. While name calling might have cost him points in the minds of the Wizengamot members, all were highly sensitive to mental intrusion. Privacy had a much more detailed definition in Wizarding Law than it did in Muggle codes.

Lucius was able to bring numerous arguments to the Potion Mater's defense "Madam Chancellor, I find the entire matter alarming. There has been, since the disappearance of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, a noticeable rise in anti-Slytherin sentiment. This case is just the latest symptom. Here, an esteemed Professor, even willing to give of himself outside his normal duties is dragged before us as a criminal. We frequently disagree, Professor Dumbledore and I, but in this case I agree. My son, Draco, has repeatedly complained in letters to me of persecution by Potter and his friends."

"Yes, Duke Malfoy" Amelia acknowledged sarcastically "and you have, of course, never committed any transgressions worthy of note against House Potter."

He sneered at her "Madam, your accusations will eventually prove to be frivolous. House Malfoy has more than adequate wealth-"

"Naturally" she interrupted "As it has made great use of at least one other House's wealth for its own nefarious agenda. I caution you, fellow nobles, do not let Lucius near your Gringotts safe. You could find yourself applying for part-time employment."

That brought hisses and catcalls. With wealth came titles, but few members of the Wizengamot wanted to consider the opposite. And it was impolite to point out. What Amelia had just said, if not for the open case, would have been cause for a duel even.

"Silence!" demanded Chancellor Longbottom, making heavy use of her gavel. "Madam Bones, you will refrain from another such remark, or risk censure. A brief summary of the allegations, please."

Bowing to the Chair, Amelia apologized "Forgive me Madam Chancellor. Two days ago, Severus Snape entered Earl Potter's residence. He immediately began ritually insulting the victim, gave about one sentence instruction in the Arte of Occlumency, then savagely attacked Harry Potter's mind."

"Madam Chancellor" Dumbledore interrupted "Can we not have a simple statement without all the derogatory adjectives?"

When the Wizengamot acted as a legislature the Great Families voted based on their wealth and prestige. Today, when acted as a jury, each had just a single vote. A large faction simply was not interested, so the actual count was rather low it went 20 – 6 in favor of proceeding to trial. The accused was not especially popular.

x x x x x

"Susan, tell the good Professor what you've learned." Amelia said with a faint hint of smugness. They were in a small conference room in the Ministry. The table only sat six and there were three other chairs. There were only four people present.

The girl opened a folder "Tribunal selection is complete, Auntie. Oliver Zeller, his daughter is a Hufflepuff. Snape has made her run out of the dungeons on three occasions, crying. Stamford Jorkins, a neutral but he tends to vote against Malfoy interests. Alberic Grunnion, he was in the very first class Snape taught as a professor. Interesting thing about him everyone these days says how he looks like Remus Lupin. Lord Ollivander, father of the man we got our wands from, Harry. His only interest is in making money. But being the only wandmaker in England gives his House quite a secure income."

"There is it." Said Amelia "Two guaranteed guilty votes. Even if you convince the other members, the tie gets broken by the Chief Warlock. Ordinarily, that is you. But-"

Dumbledore lowered his eyes "As I have presented myself as Severus' advocate, the tiebreaker goes to the Chancellor."

"You're an idiot, Longbottom!" Harry exclaimed, imitating the Potion Master's voice "You're a loser, Longbottom. How can you be so incompetent, Longbottom? Think Madam Longbottom might think of her grandson as she votes?" He leaned back in his chair with a gloating expression.

The Headmaster took off his spectacles and pinched the bridge of his nose "What Harry?" he asked in a defeated tone "will it take to keep this from going to trial?"

"Why should we even consider it?" asked Amelia "Sometimes the criminal just needs to pay for his crimes. Harry mentioned Neville Longbottom. Should the Lestranges have just, say, paid a fine and been sent on their way? As things are, it would have been better for them to be executed as they are now free thanks to the breakout."

Dumbledore sighed, and addressed himself to Harry "My boy, if you were to know all the details of Professor Snape's life I think you would see the enormous similarities between him and yourself. And, your Mother, were she here… I am certain would counsel mercy and understanding."

"I've discussed Snape with my parents' paintings." Harry offered, then fell silent.

Dumbledore hedged "Of course, you realize that magical paintings are not necessarily perfect representations as they rarely contain every moment of the person's life. But, I would be very interested particularly in knowing Lily's thoughts on the matter."

"Why do you care so much?" Harry demanded "What is he? Your love child, or something?" It was a totally sarcastic question on his part.

But it struck a nerve, the ancient face froze. It lasted for barely a second but it was enough.

"Now that is very interesting." Amelia observed, a politician and experienced Auror, could read any facial twitch or body language "It has long been known that you are homosexual. Explain."

Harry and Susan blinked and stared at each other, then at the adults in the room. They were shocked into silence.

"It is not precisely accurate. Severus is not a blood relation to myself." Dumbledore explained "The one great love of my youth was Gellert Grindelwald. He was the prime mover in the Great War stretching from 1914 through 1946. Muggles believe them two separate wars. It was, in fact, Gellert's personality that controlled Adolph Hitler. History aside, during that period, Gellert had a relationship with a woman. Joanne Prince. They never married and Gellert has been in prison since. The Princes were a Minor House at the time, however their wealth was wiped out during the war. Joanne had a daughter, by Gellert, whom she named Eileen. I helped the family quietly, from a distance. Eileen came to Hogwarts, did fairly well and after graduation married a man named Tobias Snape."

Amelia looked horrified "You allowed! And nurtured! The bloodline of that monster!"

"Have you any idea what it is like to be responsible for the imprisonment of someone you love, Madam Bones?" asked Dumbledore, coldly. His emotional state betrayed also by departure from his customary use of first names. "Would you judge a man by the actions of his parents?"

Harry broke in "My parents were pretty good. So were Susan's. So why not? And your judgment pretty much sucks."

"Harry, Severus has legitimate grievances with your father." The Headmaster pointed out "Many of James' disciplinary problems were directly related to his treatment of Severus."

Harry stood and slapped the table violently "HAD!" he shouted "MY FATHER IS DEAD! WHY'D HE TAKE IT OUT ON ME? WHY'D YOU LET HIM?"

"I am unaware of any discrimination on Severus' part toward you, Harry." Dumbledore said calmly.

Harry flopped down in his chair, kicked it away from the table and sneered "Then you're an idiot!"

Accumulation of evidence had taken the Headmaster down several pegs in Susan's estimation. But her boyfriend's remark still shocked her.

"Madam Pince supplied Hogwarts' disciplinary records for the last five years."Amelia said, by way of introduction. And Susan pulled another scroll out of her bag. Amelia nodded to her in thanks and resumed "Some comparisons are quite revealing. Draco Malfoy, for example, has been awarded 1628 points by Professor Snape over five years. Over the same time, he has been penalized 201 points by Professor Snape. He incurred 28 hours in detentions assigned. Harry, and bearing in mind he missed most of his fifth year, was penalized 2110 points and assigned 106 hours in detentions. Now, how would the Tribunal interpret that?"

"And before you ask." Harry added "We did not forget to count Points Awarded. There aren't any!"

Amelia's next words were delivered with icy certainty "Do not even think of Obliviating us, Albus. Perhaps you could outdraw all of us. But, Harry, tell him the name of your new friend."

"Luna Lovegood." He said "Her Father feels obligated to me. He holds copies of everything. If Snivellus is suddenly free, The Quibbler will have its best day ever."

Dumbledore gave his best 'disappointed look' and replied "Harry, Amelia, let me assure you I would never threaten either of you. Now please, let us reason together. I need Severus where he is, doing what he is doing."

"Abusing students?" asked Amelia "I think not. It seems to me that you made this commitment more than a simple promise to an old friend. Am I right?"

To be so thoroughly read distressed the Headmaster no end. "I think I will keep private matters, private." He answered.

"Well, no problem there." Said Harry in a false-friendly tone "Let's just go have a trial then, shall we."

Completely trapped, Dumbledore nodded and said "I swore, to Gellert, that I would protect his progeny all my life."

"Not a word!" Amelia ordered of the two suddenly babbling teens "Out! Now! A brief adjournment is in order."

_**THE QUIBBLER**_

_CHIEF WARLOCK ANNOUNCES MAJOR SHAKEUP_

_This morning, in a special unscheduled session of the Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore announced sweeping changes in the Government. "The Ministry has not acted in the best interests of the people. As such I must resign my post as its representative to the International Confederation of Wizards. Cornelius Fudge, while perhaps an acceptable peacetime Minister of Magic, is not up to the rigors of war. I shall seek a vote of No Confidence in the Minister later today. I have resisted calls for me to take the post previously. Assuming I do obtain the post, I will take a sabbatical as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Minerva McGonagall has served as Deputy for almost two decades and has my full confidence."_

_Dumbledore's departure from the International Confederation of Wizards also opens up the Supreme Mugwumpship. Almost immediately, several candidates appeared; among them Alberto Fujimori of Peru, Quentin Bryce of Australia and Stanislav Krum of Bulgaria._

_Within hours, Dumbledore was sworn in as Minister of Magic. At 115, that makes him the third oldest on record. With his swearing in, the post of Chief Warlock was vacated. Maneuvering is intense and as of this printing no candidates have emerged from the pack. _

_Most surprising, was Amelia Bones appointment as House Dumbledore's proxy in the Wizengamot. A sitting Minister cannot cast his House's votes according Wizengamot rules. Madam Bones is gathering an impressive voting block add House Bones' 7, to House Potter's 6 votes and now House Dumbledore's 10. And those names carry significant prestige, undoubtedly bringing more votes._

x x x x x

"And where is Severus now?" the Dark Lord demanded.

Rabastan Lestrange knelt and answered "At this point, we do not know Master. Our sources report that Potter, and the Blood Traitor Bones met with the Olde Fool. What was said is not known due to privacy spells. There was a brief break in the meeting, after which Snape vanished from a holding cell. He is not in any Ministry property, or Hogwarts. A report of his appearance in Diagon Alley was proved false. Bella amused herself with the liar for quite some time. I do not believe he is on the Islands any longer."

"Find him. Kill him." Voldemort passed sentence "Karkaroff did not escape my justice. Neither will Snape. Next item on the agenda - Lucius."

The Head of House Malfoy also got to one knee and replied "My Lord?"

"Bones is becoming a threat to my cause." Voldemort declared "Draw on what resources you deem appropriate. That woman must die."

x x x x x

On a point of land jutting out from the Rock of Gibraltar stood two wizards, one dressed in all black, the other with a long white beard that merged with all white hair. "Amelia was most thorough in tying my hands within Britain; however she does not know everything. You will have adequate resources to draw upon. What, Severus, was so hard about complying with my orders?"

"The brat is impossible, Headmaster." The black-clad wizard replied "And you are at fault! You should have foreseen that entire chain of events!"

Dumbledore looked away "Perhaps so, Severus, perhaps so. But I shall pay for my own errors soon enough. You are most skilled at the arts of concealment. Hide yourself well. When the time is right, use the Portkey I gave you. Some will undoubtedly call you a traitor, others a hero. But I will have fulfilled my pledge. You will survive this war."

"You have never explained why you care. Do I not have a right to know!" demanded Snape.

Dumbledore shook his head "Not while I live. Seek out Harry, circumstances required me to reveal the secret to him. No doubt he will actually enjoy telling the tale. Were it within my power I would go back and compel you to show a different face to young Mr. Potter. He may look like James, but even when he is arguing with me all I hear is Lily."

"He taunted me! Mocked me! Provoked me!" shouted Snape.

Dumbledore held up his hand and said "Enough! Severus, when next we meet there will be no time for words. What I say will have two meanings. Obey my true wishes. Now go."

x x x x x

Time – 8:30AM / Date - September 1, 1996

The Dursleys hadn't bothered to hang around. Vernon left at 6AM, essentially for the same place Harry was going. Petunia took Dudley to his first day of school at Smeltings, leaving just twenty minutes prior.

"Cheerio!" Harry waved airily to the deserted house. For appearance sake, he allowed the limousine driver to load his luggage. He grinned at Colin Creevey and his brother, Dennis, who were in the passenger section of their company's largest vehicle. They were not on duty today. "No Snivellus! Looking forward to this year!"

They both cheered back and Dennis patted the driver's shoulder "Let's go Hector."

* * *

This seemed like a very strong place to restore Harry's eye. I'd think some even expected it here. But I'm saving it for a different place


	23. Chapter 23: 6th Year 1st Term

(a/n): Thanks for reviewing, folks...as always. And of course some thoughts on what you had to say.

1 vote for "Don't get his eye back" , And a comment concerned about how someone can't fight effectively with his sight so handicapped.

Is Snape gone for good? Hell No! He's gonna come back and grovel to Harry, and swear eternal allegiance to House Potter. haha.

Is Harry going to be powerful? Was asked ... There are things that have happened. He's picked up a weapon against werewolves, and his unsolved survival after being left alone with a Dementor right before he was freed from Azkaban. The Chamber of Secrets still hasn't been visited again. Behind that wall is a room at least big enough for the Basilisk. But this isn't a Super! story

The governor general of Australia is a witch. Yep, I like taking real people's names where possible. I also got the Kwartengs in Chapt #20 from Kwasi Kwarteng an actual Surrey MP. _Alberto Fujimori of Peru, former President. __Stanislav Krum of Bulgaria a Viktor relative._

Dumbledore as Minister. From canon we know he refused it before. And he won't be happy. I see him like Admiral Kirk who smiled like a boy when he was demoted, or Archbishop Gilday in _** Godfather Part III who was a brilliant fundraiser. But had to go to the Corelones for a bailout.**_

* * *

**23 – 6TH Year 1ST Term**

News of Snape's non-trial and subsequent exile from the country was still the dominant topic aboard the Hogwarts Express, even a week after. That Harry was 'to blame' or 'the cause' depending on your point of view was well known. A knot of Gryffindors near the car Harry boarded cheered him. A boy, who was not even wearing a House insignia stuck his tongue at him then ran off.

"Fair Morning to you, Earl Potter." Said a most welcome female voice in formal language. She curtsied as he turned.

Harry took in her t-shirt, emblazoned with the words I'M A REAL WITCH and jean short-skirt and smirked "Countess Bones, an honor to greet you." He replied, taking her hand and brushing his lips across her knuckles "The Lady, your Aunt is well I trust?"

"Proper courtly manners, we are almost impressed. Aren't we gents?" Draco Malfoy sauntered up to the couple with Crabbe and Goyle flanking him. In comparison to both their casual attire, he was dressed in silk shirt, tie and suit. All deep black. His heels clicked as he nodded at Harry, then turned to Susan bowed over her hand and said "Fair Morning to you, Countess Bones."

She did not have the years of loathing for him that Harry had, so she had no difficulty replying "And to you, Master Malfoy." But that did not stop her from scratching her head and gazing curiously at the backs of the trio of Slytherins as they departed.

"Tha'bloody hell was that about?" exclaimed Ron, who had witnessed the entire exchange from inside a compartment.

Susan was about show a paper that was suddenly in her hand, but hid the motion by greeting Ron with a warm hug, pressing her cheek to his. "So begins another year of homework." She offered with a touch of humor, then to his companion a frigid "Granger."

"Great to see you Ron." Harry said, giving his friend a thump on the shoulder. He ignored Hermione and inquired "Where's Ginny?"

The redhead boy replied with a chuckle "You shoulda seen it, Harry. She made Prefect. Mum was in tears. Just about made Ginny's head pop off her shoulders. The twins, they looked so disappointed. Pouted at her."

"Well good on her!" Harry replied cheerily.

Stepping back, Ron offered "Come on in. Have a seat."

"That is not a good idea Ronald." Said Hermione venomously "Guess Potter didn't see me. Eye trouble, possibly?"

Harry snarled at her and pulled off his patch "Say thanks to Mummy and Daddy for me, bitch!"

"Well, good idea this." Ron grumbled "Hermione I'll be back in a bit."

As they sought another compartment, Harry defended himself "I DID NOT start that, Ron. And now that I think of it, I could've said something a lot worse. Next time I will."

"I know, I know, Harry." He replied "She's been holding that in for months. Maybe it's all over now. Can you at least try the ignore thing again? I'll talk to her."

Nodding, he put his eye-patch back on. Which was still embroidered with an old English G. He let that speak for itself "I'm still glad we'll be … that is …we're back at good old Hoggies again."

"Stop by and chat when you can, Ron." Susan suggested softly. She slumped into a seat and muttered "Well, that could've gone worse."

He nodded and joined her "By comparison, I'd be thrilled to see Abb – ermmm Hannah."

x

"Dammit! Han! Your timing sucks!" complained Susan some minutes later, which was rather ironic. But the couple was busy exploring each other's tongues and bodies just then.

Harry looked up, his one eye fluttered open, cheeks flushed almost purple and despite the interruption grinning "Hiya Hannah." He greeted.

"Harry." The blond Hufflepuff replied in a not unfriendly tone "Umm…sorry for…well…yaknow. I have a letter for you from Grandpa Moody. House seal and all."

Susan looked surprised. Harry took it from her, read it, and passed it to her "Well, well, never mind Auntie." She commented "You're putting together a powerful block yourself, Harry. Never hurts to have someone that doesn't mind getting his hands dirty."

"Tell you the truth, Sue?" he said "I appreciate it. But my goal this year is to have a normal … no, wrong word … Quiet, that's the word, a quiet year. I just want to complain about too much homework. And worry about passing tests. Oh … and snog my girlfriend, shoulda said that first."

The two girls giggled, then she asked "Would you mind? A little girl time? Please?" bribing him with caresses on his sides. "Pretty pleazzzzzzze."

"Keep that up … and I won't …be able to … talk." He said, huskily as he sucked on her neck. Hidden from Hannah, one hand inched up her skirt.

She giggled and squirmed off the bench "Out you brute!" she ordered, adding a playful swat. A last kiss took away even the slightest hint she was angry with him.

"Yes, dear." He said, cheerily. He decided some exploration was in order. Malfoy's behavior disturbed him and he wanted to know more. So he whipped out his Invisibility Cloak and departed.

x

Although only a Sixth Year, Draco Malfoy was now the dominant force in Slytherin. And Pansy Parkinson, who was still betrothed to him, was queen of the girls' dormitory. She soaked it in.

"It was a most interesting summer." Said Draco. That had really been all he was going to say, but something caught his eye. His father made sure he knew several tricks that were not part of a Hogwarts education. He focused on the spot, then it was gone. His eyebrows twitched up in his characteristic mannerism. Bragging, he displayed his forearm which now had the Dark Mark. "He was at my mansion. He found me worthy! The first of our generation!"

Pansy took his hand and touched a finger to the Mark. She flinched as it sizzled and pulsed at her. "Oh Draco! It's amazing! More alive than Father's!"

"You and I have much to celebrate, my dear." He said, coldly as he grabbed her wrist tightly. "The rest of you out."

Under his cloak, Harry was shocked and enraged by the sight of the mark of the man who killed his parents on Draco's arm. He desperately repressed an urge to strangle the Slytherin leader. Then he was surprised when he was pushed.

"You saw what you needed to, Potter!" hissed Draco under his breath "This will be disgusting enough without an audience! We'll talk later!"

x

Newly appointed Headmistress McGonagall repressed a bit of nervousness and took the podium. None of the pupils would know the difference. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" she began "As I am sure you all know Professor Dumbledore has been elected Minister of Magic. He was such a fixture for so long I am sure he will be sorely missed. There will, as a result of that and other issues, be a number of staff changes. Professor Horace Slughorn will be returning as both Potion Master and Head of Slytherin House."

Everyone applauded politely. He was known as the one before Snape and the one who briefly substituted for him last year. This time, it was permanent.

"Once again, we find ourselves in need of a new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor." She continued "One of Minister Fudge's final acts was to suggest to the Board that his own Senior Undersecretary would be appropriate in light of the return of Lord Voldemort."

Various gasps, shudders, and whimpers echoed through the Great Hall.

"Finally, of course, is my own situa-" she was interrupted by

_Ah-hem _

Glancing around, she continued "Moving to Headmistress opens-"

Again, the interruption "_Hem-hem_! Thank you Headmistress. I appreciate your warm welcome. And look forward to meeting all you students. Minister Fudge felt it was important for the Ministry to have a representative here at Hogwarts to ensure the quality of your education."

"If I might continue now." McGonagall said, tightly, glaring at the new Professor "Thank you … As I was saying … I will continue with Sixth and Seventh Year Transfigurations for the sake of continuity for NEWTs. Please welcome Professor Flint who will be assuming First through Fifth Years. Some few of you might remember him, as he graduated in 1992."

Slytherin students cheered as Marcus stood to make himself known. House Affiliation aside, he was the new Headmistress' favorite as a pupil. He'd NEWTed out of Hogwarts a year early and just completed his Mastery in Transfiguration. And, nearing his 22nd birthday, the second youngest Professor of the century.

After the young professor sat, the Headmistress resumed "Assuming the Deputy post will be Professor Flitwick. And, finally, a Headmistress cannot also be a Head of House. So Professor Burbage shall take that responsibility. And now that we have all been sorted, it is my understanding that Mr. Potter has a brief announcement."

"Harry!" Ginny nudged his foot with hers, under the table.

He ignored her, dwelling on his encounter with Draco had absorbed his mind for the last few hours. He'd walked around and allowed himself to be guided by others.

Ginny knelt on her bench, leaned across the Gryffindor Table and flicked his nose "_Harry_! The scholarships!"

"Huh?" he grunted, staring at her blankly. He shook himself, stood and nodded "Oh … Yeah, right. Right, an owl should arrive any minute. Uhh … a little history. The Draco Potter Fund was established in 1230 by my ancestor, also Harry. It's had its ups and downs over the centuries. But, Charlus Potter instituted reforms at the end of the last century. With this year's students I am reinstating his reforms that were illegally overruled by the self-serving actions of Lucius Malfoy."

Draco looked sullen, but made no comment. Harry was only telling the truth and had been finally proven correct in Wizengamot court.

Harry flipped over the paper he was reading from "My Grandfather decided that one student, per House, per Year would have his, or her, Hogwarts expenses paid in full. Tuition. Meals. Room. Books. Equipment. There was no condition placed on Blood-status. Pure, Half, Muggleborn … didn't matter. The key requirement was to assist a family that would be burdened by putting a child through Hogwarts."

Almost perfect timing, a brown and white owl entered through the rafters and landed on Harry's shoulder. After dropping and envelop, it then flew away.

"Umm… how to do this?" he wondered for a second, scratching his scalp. "Alphabetical …I guess. First, Bertram Aubrey, Jr. Slytherin House."

A boy who must have been the smallest person, excepting Professor Flitwick, came forward with a stunned expression.

"Congratulations." Said Harry as he gripped the tiny hand. He recognized the boy as the very same that had stuck his tongue out on the train. But, Harry repressed any reaction "And good luck. This scroll contains everything you need to do and your parents need to sign."

The youngster stared at him, nodded, muttered "Thanks" and somewhat stumbled back to his seat. Quite suddenly, the entire Great Hall forgot they had not eaten and focused on Harry. Particularly attentive were the First Years, who as it happened were also closest to the front and therefore, him.

"Right. Next." Said Harry, nervously. He had the feeling of being entirely on display. "Uhh… Hufflepuff ... Beatrice Dunstan.

A squeal came from the Hufflepuff Table. A black girl, obviously the named winner, stood up and promptly passed out.

"That went well." He commented "Umm…new rule… no fainting. Ah! My own House next!"

The Gryffindor First Years immediately perked up. A bit of accidental magic made one boy actually float off the bench. A blue light glowed under his legs.

"Seamus O'Shea." Harry called out. And, once the boy took his scroll, Harry asked "Don't you live on Wisteria?"

The First Year nodded and admitted "Yeah, it's my stupid sister that's always stalking Dudley."

"Well, I won't hold that against you." Harry quipped, giving a playful slap on the boy's shoulder. Humor spilled over as he read the last name "Someone is having a bit of fun here. For Ravenclaw, I have Gwenog Rosier."

This last was something of an enigma. The girl looked uncomfortable in her school robes, but seemed haughty. She hid one side of her face with hair as she approached Harry. "I, and my family, are most appreciative m'Lord." She said in formal words "To whom should we address our correspondence?"

"In other words, who awards the scholarships?" Harry grinned down at her and winked. A hint of a twinkle that probably would have annoyed him had someone commented on it appeared "Of that, I'll only say two things. You are free to guess who makes the decisions. Again, it's not me. Not as long as I'm still a student. And, second, even if you guess right I will neither confirm nor deny it. Just send your letters to The Draco Potter Fund; in care of Gingotts."

The Headmistress took center stage again and applauded. Everyone, well … most everyone … in the Great Hall did as well. "That was, Mr. Potter, most gratifying. Thank you. For this evening, I only have one last announcement. Let the feast … begin!"

Food appeared as Harry was walking back to his spot at the Gryffindor Table. He licked his lips greedily as all the various meats and vegetables appeared. So he was annoyed when someone took his hand "Can't I eat?" he snapped, then "Ohh … sorry, Luna. What can I do for you?"

"Daddy wanted me to again say thank you for the wonderful story." She replied "And, I was wondering, you don't care for Rita Skeeter do you?"

With a hint of impatience that came from his empty belly, he answered "No, you know that."

"Just making sure." She explained, completely unaffected by his tone "Then wouldn't it be wise to have a few pictures appear in The Quibbler."

Though hungry, the suggestion worked through and he nodded "Good thinking, Luna. Stay after the feast." He patted her shoulder and returned to his seat. He paused and attracted Colin's attention "Got a job for ya. Get'cher camera."

"Didn't you work me enough over the summer?" Colin complained, good-naturely.

A light banishing spell flicked a bit of mashed potatoes and the Fifth Year boy, to the amusement of fellow Gryffindors. It was below the level of needing teacher attention.

_**THE QUIBBLER**_

_Sept 2 1996_

_HARRY POTTER HONORS ANCESTOR_

_Since his release from Azkaban, Harry Potter has been what many call a disruptive force. In fact, this reporter agrees with the term if not the negative connotation. Occasionally, the status quo needs a good disruption. The future 57th Head of House Potter last night announced this year's recipients of the Draco Potter Fund's Scholarship to Hogwarts. Most definitely disrupting its previous modus operandi. As he previously stated, there had not been a single Gryffindor or Hufflepuff recipient in the memory of any current student. _

_Lord Harry spoke proudly of the man he said was, for a time, referred to as the Fifth Founder. We will investigate this remark for historical accuracy. While mentioning Dark Lady Mariska Potter, the first of three who used the Fund throughout the 13th Century to buy influence in the Wizengamot, Harry said that both Draco and his Grandson Harry who established the Fund were the most brilliant investors of their age. With a wry tone and a glance at his best friend, he announced "Possibly even better than this guy named Arthur."_

_It was remarkable, even precedent setting, to watch. Many have long hoped for a certain unity within our great school. But especially since the rise of Lord V-_**CENSORED**_-t we have seen it fall into open hostility among the Houses. For a young man known as The Golden Gryffindor, to announce full scholarships to students of each House is a hopeful sign. It was amazing to watch. One would guess it was by design. There was a fine disregard for Blood Status and sex. Though naturally we would not want First Years to think much about sex._

_"One question has been plaguing my mind, Earl Potter. If I may?" this reporter queried._

_And epitome of courtesy, the young Nobleman replied "Only one? You underestimate yourself Luna. And, please, we are friends. Call me, Harry."_

_"Not in my professional capacity, Sire." I demurred, politely "To proceed, your method of awarding the Scholarships caused quite a stir. And no one can quite understand how it was managed. You had no apparent foreknowledge of who would be sorted into which House. Who might qualify under the terms as you explained them. In short, how did you do it?"_

_Harry Potter has a remarkably charismatic presence. His eyes lit with mischievous glee as he patted my knee lightly. It is quite an experience to be touched by him. Although it was by no means a sexual advance on his part, I could not help feeling a stir in my loi- sorry Daddy. Yes, sir, back to the story._

_With an eye-twinkling chuckle, Earl Potter offered a simple enigmatic one-word answer "Magic." _

_Disclaimer: House Lovegood was created a Noble House via Wizengamot vote in 1667, sponsor Lady Teeva Potter._

_See Page 7 for details of Scholarship Winners_

_By Luna Lovegood_.

"You are, without a doubt, my favorite Ravenclaw!" exclaimed Harry, after finishing the article. He bear-hugged the budding writer.

The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was in charge of the Hall that morning "A lovely display, Mr. Potter. However I do believe that classes are due to begin shortly. If you do not wish to go hungry, I suggest you proceed … quickly."

"Yes, Professor Umbridge." He replied and made his way towards Susan at the Hufflepuff Table. He kissed her cheek happily and inquired "You saw The Quibbler? I assume?"

She nodded, swallowed some cereal and replied "Uh-huh. About time you got some positive press. But I bet someone will write about how you're cheating on me with Luna."

x

"I would assume my presence is something of a surprise." Said Professor Flint to Harry and his fellow Sixth Years "You lot were Second Years when I left. What? Nothing to say, … Mr. Potter?"

Nonplussed, Harry offered in a neutral tone "Welcome back, sir."

"Nothing else?" Flint asked in a clearly taunting tone. "About Quidditch, possibly?"

Professor McGonagall, who had been present the entire time advanced slightly from the shadows and glared at her young colleague.

"Permission to speak candidly?" asked Harry. When it was granted, he offered "Well, not to brag, but I predict a good year for Gryffindor. Been about five years since I've had a challenge from Slytherin in that department."

The whole class gasped. They all flitted their eyes between the professors and Harry expecting an anvil to land on his head. Draco Malfoy, who was minus Goyle as he did not pass the Transfiguration OWL sneered at him.

"Amusing." Said Flint with a faint chuckle "That's five points to Gryffindor. Twice. Everyone, a short essay. That's short, Miss Granger. On exactly what you think I just awarded those points for. I look forward to the very creative theories you'll come up with. And, the probably handful, of right answers. Class. Headmistress." He concluded, and exited.

McGonagall nodded and began her class "I felt it necessary that everyone have a proper introduction to our new professor. Lessons from this point on will center around Human Transfiguration. Your ultimate goal is to become an Animagus. Now who can tell me-?" she stopped and eyed her current favorite " - Yes, no doubt, Miss Granger. But suppose we allow someone else to answer. Mr. Malfoy, no helping. How about you Mr. Crabbe?"

"Someone that can turn into an animal." The rather slow Slytherin replied.

Nodding, MCGonagall said "Somewhat simplistic, but sufficient to get us started. Now it is not necessary to become an Animagus to achieve full marks in this class. Changing someone into an animal, plant, or even inanimate object is sufficient. A few of you will even manage to turn into something else by your own magic. That is not what an Animagus does. He, or she, is not changing form. Animagii ARE their form. I could turn any of you into almost anything you care to name. But you would still have merely your own human senses."

"How do we do it!" asked Hermione, excitedly as she flipped to the last pages of the textbook.

The Professor closed her book and rested her hand on it "This time, Miss Granger, you will not find all the answers there. And you will discover that it is more in your heart than in your head."

"Like she's got one!" Harry muttered, barely realizing he'd spoken aloud. Until, that is, the whole class was staring at him.

Looking irritated, the Headmistress ordered "See me after class, Potter." And resumed her lesson.

x

"You have been here long enough to know I do not tolerate interruptions in class." McGonagall said, coolly. She rarely displayed any sort of temper, it was this that showed how upset she was. "I have always strived to avoid getting involved in students' lives. But, that does not mean I am blind. From the moment Mister Weasley, yourself and Miss Granger became friends I knew there was nothing you could not do."

Harry pulled off his eyepatch and said "Well those days are dead!"

"That is, strictly, your affair." She admitted, with a sadness in her voice. And it was impossible not to react to seeing the boy's damaged face "However … you will not disrupt my class again that way. And … if you find it impossible to say anything nice about Miss Granger … simply say nothing at all. AM I clear?"

Harry nodded and apologized "Sorry for disrupting the class."

"But not for what you said?" she asked.

He shrugged "Not really. No."

"I see." She said, resignation in her voice "Then can I prevail upon you to at least wear something less provocative?"

At that, Harry turned cold and formal "Professor, the only way I'd wear anything different is if Dumbledore was still here. I got a couple that are nicely decorated with a D. He stopped Mungo's from treating me. And her Mother did this. She doesn't like it? Well tough!"

"I believe two days detention will be sufficient punishment. Report to Mr. Filch tonight and tomorrow. He has a lot of work on the repainting project." She decided.

Harry didn't think it unreasonable, nodded, and took her looking at paperwork on her desk as a dismissal.

Minerva felt an ache as she watched him leave. Harry did remind her so much of his parents. But, the shattering of a virtual sibling relationship reminded her of her own regrets. So she set out to hopefully correct it. Thinking of the brother she had not even seen since before even James and Lily were born. As a teenager, she'd watched her father disown his son because he did not get a Hogwarts letter on his eleventh birthday.

_Dear Topi_

_Well, perhaps I don't have the right to use that anymore. Recent events have made me regret the past. Father casting you out was disgraceful. And I do not deny my own culpability in that. I will not ask for forgiveness, especially not in a letter. That would be cowardly._

_My duties are essentially 24/7 but I can get away. Just tell me when and where. I will come. I should have decades ago._

_Love_

_A foolish old woman and your sister_

_Minnie_

As Headmistress, she did not have to go to the owlery to send a letter. All the school owls were sensitive to staff needs. After some hooting and squawking, a brown and yellow owl took flight. She addressed it "I need you to find Topaz McGonagall. My brother. I would be most grateful if you would be so kind as to await a reply."

The owl's head nodded , it took off and was soon lost in the bright, midday sun.

x

The evening Daily Prophet proved Susan a practically perfect predictor. "Well, the only part this rag got wrong is me being broken up about the whole thing." She commented.

Harry gagged on a mouthful of pumpkin juice.

"Well I'm right snarked about it!" growled Neville.

Suddenly there was a red-headed, dreamy Luna at the table "Whyever for, Nevie-poo? Ohhh! They left out the part about me keeping you happy while they're doing their thing!"

"What!" Both boys yelled as one.

Luna merely blinked and casually tossed fuel onto the fire by asking "So SuSu, which one's better?"

"I'll have to think about it LuLu." Susan answered, trying to wrap her mind around what she just got herself into "Now, Nevie-poo is quite impressive. But, Harrikins, now …wellllllll… he does this thing and I … umm … perhaps we should stop, rest of the school and all."

The Ravenclaw girl nodded and added sagely "Most wise. Sorry girls, get your own."

Traffic in the Great Hall slowly returned to normal. Except for Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown who rushed out believing they'd hit a gold mine.

Luna rested her head on Neville's shoulder and chewed contentedly on a roll. Susan looked across the table and giggled a bit, then at the still gob-smacked Harry "Seemed like a good idea at the time." She offered.

And so it went for most of the week Harry and Neville's joint and agreed upon response was "A gentleman never kisses and tells."

"Sic simper decibalus!" declared Luna, weaving her wand intricately when a Molly Weasley Howler erupted in front of Harry the next evening. The envelope and parchment worked itself and twisted around as if speaking but there was utter silence. She clapped happily as it shredded and announced "Something Mummy worked up before her accident."

x

Professor McGonagall stood as breakfast of September 14 was about to start. "I have an announcement."

A few groans were heard from the student body. Call it the Ron Weasley faction of empty stomachs if you like.

"As a special treat." She disregarded them "I have spoken to the town, and all other interested parties. Instead of the 28th as our first Hogsmeade day, all those with signed permissions will be allowed to visit today."

There was a silent several seconds. Then everyone cheered. The sound disrupted the magic of the ceiling so that, for one of the few times, bare stone was seen.

"I want it known!" she went on over the noise "I want it known! That I, myself, will be in town! And will be most disappointed with any troublemakers!"

Luna tilted her head in contemplation and said "Do you notice? The Headmistress seems unusually happy."

"Got the same sour puss, far as I can tell." A Seventh Year grumbled "Shaddup Looney."

x

"Harrieeeee! Heeheeheehee!" Susan giggled. She shivered as his fingertips teased her bare back. She seized the wrist and pushed it away. "I hate when you do that!"

Harry just smirked and slipped his other hand under her t-shirt. "No you don't." he countered with great authority. He felt her pull away and complained "What? I wasn't even-"

"Look, it's Professor McGonagall." She said "Going into the Madam Rosmerta's."

He shrugged and whispered "So what? You have seen her eat before. This ear's more interesting."

"She looks a bit … I dunno … worried about something." She observed. He ignored her and trailed nibbles down her neck. "Come on Harry! Aren't you the least be curious?"

He gave her a look "Let's see. I'm a boy. Cuddled up with a beautiful girl. Whose curiosity, by the way, always seems to lead to deadly situations. Tell me, if you were me what would you do?"

"Never cuddled with a girl before." She retorted flippantly, "Know any? So anywho … what's to happen around here? Ginny Weasley hexing random Hufflepuffs, perhaps? Besides, I'm the curious one. And I could use a meal …growing girl and all." She dragged a reluctant, muttering Harry into the restaurant.

Inside The Three Broomsticks, the couple just loitered at the entrance for a while. Madam Rosmerta was serving and two waitresses were taking orders, no one approached Harry and Susan. This suited the redhead just fine. After a few minutes, an elegantly dressed man entered with two others. Susan immediately identified them as guards of some kind. Black-suited and black ties. He tapped his wand on the counter and it emitted a white flash and a churchbell BONG.

"Why yes, m'Lord." The proprietress rushed over and curtsied "You honor our humble establishment."

Harry and Susan exchanged looks, thinking the same thought. That this man looked rather familiar. It was proven the instant he identified himself.

"Topaz McGonagall, my dear." He said "I do believe I am expected. If the Hogwarts Headmistress is present, might I be escorted. Failing that, kindly provide myself and my associates with suitable quarters."

Madam Rosmerta stood upright and extended her left arm "In fact, sir, Headmistress McGonagall arrived just minutes ago and informed us she would be having a guest. If you would allow me to show you the way? I'll get you a spot in a minute, kids."

"Thank you, Madam." Said Susan, she squeezed Harry's hand to silence a protest about the fact they'd been stepped over for seating. "I should much rather see where they're sitting and get a spot nearby."

His eyebrow ticked up in amusement and he said, rather than asked "Snooping?"

"Kettle. Pot. Black." She declared.

He deliberately misinterpreted and countered "Name's POTTER actually."

"Now, please." Madam Rosmerta returned, indicating the opposite direction from where she'd just led the trio of imposing men.

Harry reacted instantly, and effectively, he released Susan and clenched Madam Rosmerta's hand. In his was a Galleon. And making no reference at all to the coin, he told her "You know, Rosie, after my incarceration I've been a little skittish in enclosed spaces. Might I have a spot near a window. Preferably a big one."

"Well of course, Harry, lad." She replied and led them exactly where Susan wanted to go.

Granted the backs of the booths were rather high, but magicals had ways of getting around such trivial things. Susan offered a girlish smile to one of the large guards. He just stood there, stock still. Not speaking. Every senior Hogwarts student had been here countless times, but Susan studied The Three Broomsticks in ways her Aunt Amelia taught her. To Harry's utter shock, she held her wand rather awkwardly and fired at the floor. There was a blue glow as it struck metal that bolted their table to the floor. It rebounded off something on the ceiling and vanished in the booth behind them, which was where the McGonagalls sat. Suddenly they could clearly hear conversation.

" - am, with respect, it is customary in my society to speak casually during meals." Said a male voice. This the young couple knew to be Topaz McGonagall.

The Headmistress' voice was slightly stressed, her Scottish accent coming out in a way that was surprising to both students "Of course, as you like. Might I inquire, then, where do you live? I had to leave my owl to his own devices to locate you."

"Quite." Was the rather cold rejoinder "Ireland, as it happens. Dublin specifically. Work keeps me there most of the time."

Minerva's response seemed laced with nervousness "I have never been there. I would not have minded the trip. And, as I wrote, I would have gladly come to you."

"Surely you would not deny me the opportunity to see Hogwarts." Replied Topaz "I do understand you have spent most of your life here. And now Headmistress. You must be very proud. Depending on how this works out, I might have to impose on you for a tour."

Her next reply seemed much easier "I should be delighted. Obviously, you know my position. I am new to the role of Headmistress. But, I have been a professor for about forty years. Might we talk of yours? You mentioned Dublin."

"I divide my time, actually." Topaz answered "There was considerable wealth to be made in the wake of Independence. Watching my holdings in the market is a chore, but I enjoy it. My other responsibilities are governmental. In part, I liaise between the Irish Wizard and Muggle governments."

Susan was beginning to feel uneasy about spying. And that was the exact word she thought, anything else would be dishonest. And, as the McGonagalls began discussing inconsequentials such as Scottish weather compared to Irish weather it seemed rather silly.

Harry ordered a single large butterbeer. Not that he wasn't able to afford two, but one with two straws was more intimate. The glass emptied and they got a refill, that one was more than half gone. With a flick of an eyebrow he suggested canceling the listening spell.

That, though, was when the tone of conversation changed -


	24. Chapter 24:The New Mrs Weasley

**(a/n):** Likes reviews! Keep'em coming!

southern-reader! No fair! which story?

I can do a request, Meteoricshipyards. We are a few chapters beyond the Harry - Barty fight, but I can work something in. Anything for a long-term reader. Slug Club scene is for you. And from your chapt#10 review, no I don't feel all that warm to Flitwick. New thing, really. Read a war/post-war story where a cabal of recently graduated peers of Harry's take over the school and clean house. Heads of House not be teachers, no professors as top administrators. And specifically harsh to Flitwick for not stopping abuse of Luna.

Why did Mrs. Granger attack Harry? More of that is in this Chapter. And there's a whole scene that I wrote, but haven't quite placed in the story, where he and Mr. Granger have a man2man. But, Michelle sees a whole world she can never really be part of slowly stealing her daughter away. And Harry as a symbol of that. And I've always thought that Hermione probably never really gave them the whole truth about what happens at Hogwarts, though being parents, they must feel she's 'lying by omission'

Ended the last Chapter just where I wanted. You know a little about Topaz as it ended. But what's his agenda?

As things were happening simultaneously in the Potter booth and the McGonagall booth, this chapter actually starts a few seconds before Chap#23 ended. Largest wordcount to date.

* * *

**24 – The New Mrs. Weasley**

"Quidditch Quality next, Sue?" asked Harry over the drone of uninteresting McGonagall chatter.

She looked disappointed. Her instincts were apparently not up to par. She smiled at Harry and agreed. "I seem to always be thanking you for not gloating."

"Just a part of my boyish charm." He countered, playfully.

Topaz elaborately wiped his mouth and casually tossed the cloth napkin aside "Hardly the best meal I have ever had." He commented, rudely "But, then, perhaps it has to do with the company."

"_I beg_ *cough* _your pard_ *gag* _on_!" Minerva exclaimed.

The eavesdropping couple sat in stunned silence.

"Invecchi Potion is remarkably effective. I even feel a good thirty years older." He said, enjoying her reaction.

Minerva was furious "What is the meaning of this outrage!"

"Oh put away your stupid wand, woman." He ordered "Permit me to properly introduce myself - Topaz Gaghan is the name I was born with. The eleven year old boy your family ruthlessly tossed out is my father."

Minerva glared at him stonily as the effects fell away leaving a younger looking man "This masquerade offends me, Nephew. If indeed you truly are who you claim to be."

"Offending you really does not concern me, Madam." He countered, coldly "Although, it is important you believe that Father did quite well after you discarded him with the morning refuse. These documents offer the few details I am inclined to share. And pictures from boyhood to five years ago, which should adequately prove his identity."

Minerva buried her emotions as she glanced through the barely inch thick folder. Scant material considering it would cover more than half a century of life. She demanded "I would see your Father face to face. Interference with Owl Post is a criminal offence. I am, however, willing to overlook that."

"Considering Father is terminally ill and has at most a few weeks left, that would not go very far." He told her, bluntly.

That slammed through any façade of calm she had "Then, please." She begged "I must try to heal the past."

"Are you, by any chance, accustomed with the condition Alzheimer's Disease?" asked Topaz. To which she shook her head. He continued, dispassionately "Somewhat common in Muggles, extremely rare in us. It affects the mind. He would not know you. It might actually have been amusing to watch you try to talk to him, but Father deserves his dignity. Looking at you, I now see why he latched onto my daughter calling her Minnie. She is about the same age you were back then."

Desperation dripped from her voice "I was little more than a child. You cannot hold what your Grandfather did against me."

"That _person_ is no relative of mine." He spat, bitterly "And the fact is, I do not. No Madam, it is your own lack of action I hold in utter contempt. Father has known who and where you are for decades. You might guess it was out of hate he never contacted you. No, it was shame. Father had an amazing career. but it would never be good enough for his beloved Minnie. YOU could have sent that Owl decades ago. Now, it is entirely too late."

Displaying the iron her students were more used to, Minerva countered "You do not have the right to keep me from his side. No matter the pain it causes me. NO matter what this condition you refer to is. I will see him."

"You are quite wrong, Madam." Topaz fired back "Being Father's legal guardian for the last three years gives me that right alone. However, as I said, I am with the Irish government. This scroll is an order banning you from the country. On pain of death."

Stunned, all she could manage was "I see." She looked at the scroll as if it would attack her.

"Please, try to defy the order Auntie." Topaz sneered as he stood. It was the first emotion he had really displayed. He reached into his pocket and tossed a £50 note on the table "If not, good riddance."

Susan and Harry quickly made to busy themselves with the tall butterbeer and straws.

"Children are always looking to make some fast money." a much younger man than Harry previously saw confronted him "That spell was a good one. Here's a £50 and all you have to do is spread what you heard as far and wide as you like."

Harry turned the bill over in his hands, not recognizing it at all and saying so "This is money?" He would have had little chance of knowing as this was an Irish note. Before Hogwarts, his uncle would not have exposed him to much and since his true wealth is largely galleons.

"I was the one who cast that spell." Susan snapped, glaring at the man "He used an aging potion to impersonate his father. And this is NOT money. It's a rag." She plucked it from Harry's hands and blew her nose in it loudly, then flung it.

Topaz Gaghan (McGonagall) Jr. smirked at her as the soiled bill drifted to the floor in front of him. He laughed unpleasantly and addressed the teens "Arrogant limeys! All alike. But I suppose you are loyal after a fashion. No matter. Gentlemen shall we depart this blighted country?" And his emotionless, black-suited escort formed up, one in front the other behind.

The couple slid out of their booth and were, despite hearing every word, shocked at the sight of the Headmistress' trembling lip and shaking hands.

"Hi Professor." Said Harry, almost casually and recovering first "Think we could talk about the second chapter? I've been reading ahead."

Susan glared at him, sat down beside the Headmistress and covered her hands. "No, Potter, I do not think so." McGonagall said in an offended tone.

"Professor, just now I think I have more in common with you than anyone else." Replied Harry.

Susan felt he was still being quite insensitive.

"Your nephew is a prick." he continued "And so is my uncle...Minerva."

Her eyebrow twitched and then she actually laughed "Correct me if I am wrong, Potter. But students should not generally curse in front of teachers."

"Don't think I would have back in First Year." He retorted. "So…the way I read it, by the end of Chapter 2, we should be able to turn our limbs into different animal limbs. But it doesn't talk about some of the details. Like hair into feathers, or fur."

Susan still couldn't believe how her boyfriend was acting. He did not care the slightest, it seemed, about the emotional turmoil the Headmistress had just been through.

"Very well, then." Said McGonagall "It is about concentration and focus. It only takes three or four large muscles to move an arm or leg. But something like talking is twenty or so. Thus a child will learn to walk before she can talk.-" And after a slow start, she continued lecturing the teens for a solid hour. Only stopping when she saw Harry looking away.

Susan saw the reason why, and was amazed "Harry! A wing!"

It was misshapen and would not remotely support his weight in flight, but it clearly was.

"I thought white feathers would be nice. Hedwig would've been pleased." He commented with a teary grin "Professor, what are the chances I can become an owl?"

She considered, but admitted "It is impossible to tell. The needs of flight make one wing much like another, Potter. I must admit to being astonished. Studying much?"

"During the summer." Harry replied "Giving the Dursleys a hard time got …well… boring after a while. Like the way it would be to take First Year again."

All teacher, she cautioned "Nevertheless, it was risky of you. You _could_ have gotten stuck. It is well done for this stage. Focus more on the skeletal structure for now. I think the feathers will come quite easily. There seem to be some perfectly formed ones already."

"Thank you, Professor." He answered, politely.

She shook her head and said "No … Harry … thank you. I was feeling quite pathetic when you two showed up."

x

"I just don't trust it, Harry." Said Ginny Weasley. She was referring to the remarkable book that was helping him toward the number one spot in Potions.

Harry shook his head "I know it's charmed, Gin. But it's not like th – not what you're thinking." There were other ears about the Common Room. "And Granger's just jealous. Funny, she could explain it better than I could. There's a Muggle invention called a computer. Look at it like an encyclopedia with everything scattered about. You could never find anything. This does … I just think of a potion, or ingredient and it flips to the right page and tells me where there's other references."

"I STILL don't like it." She grumbled.

Harry packed the book away and said "There, I promise to keep it out of sight while you're nearby. Fair?"

"I'd really rather see it in the fireplace." She persisted.

Natalie McDonald, a friend in Ginny's year, suggested "You know you could go part way, Harry. Let a professor give it the once over."

"Not sure about that." he replied, reluctantly.

Ginny threw up her hands in frustration and headed for the exit.

"_But_! Hold up Ginny!" he caught up with her in a few running steps as they headed for breakfast "There's one I think you can agree to. And she's more qualified to check for curses."

She figured out who he meant in a moment "Madam Bones! OF course! Alright. You think she'll come at once?"

"Oh sure." He joked "Let's see….umm Dear Regent… How's things with you? Finances going well? Oh, by the way … I found this book … might be cursed … think you could check it out?"

As they entered the Great Hall, Ginny slapped him on the arm and laughed "Yeah, something like that. But seriously, Harry, do it and I'll be satisfied."

"Later." He said, giving her arm a squeeze. Getting to the Hufflepuff Table, he rolled his eyes "Again Finchy?"

The towering boy glared at him. Justin Finch-Fletchley competed wth Harry for height even while seated "IN case you haven't noticed" he growled "This is the HUFFLEPUFF Table."

"Really!" exclaimed Harry "Do tell! Guess that explains my favorite one sitting here! Don't it?"

Justin was her friend, back to First Year. But Susan was tired of the taunting "Shove off Justin!" she ordered.

"No I don't think I will." He replied and took a bite of toast. He didn't look up as he added "I'm sick of you pulling your Parseltongue crap, Potter. And it won't work this time."

Harry repressed a burst of fury and said "Look. A bunch of people sit at different tables. I want to sit next to my girlfriend and it's not like it's crowded."

"I like it here." Justin declared and he slid even closer. To the point where his leg and Susan's couldn't avoid touching.

This brought Hannah into it. She wasn't necessarily best friends with Harry, but his being responsible for saving her Grandfather Moody made a convert of her "Come on Justin. Stop being an idiot."

"You know what? It's fine." Harry said, abruptly as he leaned over. He pecked Susan on the lips and took a piece of toast. Crumbs flicked off as he bit in and tore at it unnecessarily. Most landing on Justin. "Some Corn Flakes would be lovely."

Justin brushed his hair angrily then pushed Harry. This rather backfired as just then, the visitor was simultaneously scooping sugar and pouring milk into his bowl. "YOU BLOODY SODDIN GIT!"

"Every where you go, you cause trouble Potter." Hermione came over.

Harry took the remains of his bowl and carelessly flicked them at her.

"I will handle this, Miss Granger. You are dismissed." Said Professor Sprout. "Mr. Potter, you deliberately made that worse than it needed to be. Ten points from Gryffindor. You, however, Mr. Finch-Fletchley had no reason to act the way you did. Twenty-five points will be taken-"

The Hufflepuff stood and protested "But Professor! He killed Cedri-"

"And I suppose you were in the maze to see this?" she cut him off.

Justin answered "No, but, everyo-"

"Then perhaps you are an Auror?" she asked, annoyed at being forced to look up at her student.

Resentfully he answered "No ma'am."

"Then, Mr. Finch-Fletchley, I think you should take quill and parchment to the end of the table and write Harry Potter was cleared by the Wizengamot until the class bell rings." She ordered "Now! Mr. Finch-Fletchley! And Mr. Potter, it does seem that there is suddenly a free place."

That there was some soggy Corn Flakes on the bench and table mattered not at all to Harry. After the professor departed he whispered to Susan "There's gonna be a cobra in his bed tonight."

"Sorry about him, Harry." She apologized.

He shrugged "Not your fault, but you can make it up to me after dinner." He finished with a smirk. Which only broadened when she squeezed his thigh under the table.

In came the morning Owls. One with the purple and gold official sash of The Ministry landed in front of Harry and pompously held out a leg.

"Looks important, Harry." Commented Susan.

Harry offered the bird some bacon and countered "Wonder if his name is Percy."

The owl squawked looking affronted. He shook his leg violently.

"From Dumbledore, let's see-"

_Dear Harry_

_I know we are not on the best of terms these days. But there is something that you can do that would be mutually beneficial. It will not cost you anything except a little time. Your new Potions Professor likes to gather popular students. You are certainly in that category. He has been sitting on information about Tom that I suspect is quite useful. _

_You will find that he cannot be blackmailed. Nor can Horace be bought in the usual sense of the word. If you are to gain this vital datum, it mush be finessed out of him._

_I wish you luck in this endeavor. And hope this leads to you learning that you can trust me._

_**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_Chief Warlock of the __Wizengamot_

_Supreme Mugwump of the __International Confederation of Wizards_

_Minister of Magic for the United Kingdom_

_Headmaster Emeritus Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Susan was less impressed with Dumbledore than ever, commenting "Hmm... one or two titles too many there."

"Nothing like a little spying." Harry commented as he handed her the letter. "Well, more about that later. Quick letter to our mutual Family Head."

x

Harry joined the 'Slug Club' and actually found it enjoyable, well minus the presence of his ex-best friend. The presence of Draco Malfoy was a minor annoyance by comparison. For one his shots at Harry were greatly reduced, and they were laced with curiously useful information which he passed along to Amelia Bones.

Conversations were mostly about trivia. Professor Slughorn would regale his Club with stories of each member's parents, older siblings, or even grandparents as the case may be. On one occasion James Potter had been the topic. "The lad was an amazing flyer. Gryffindor team was full his first year, or maybe it was two. I can easily imagine he could have been on the team the day he arrived. Just like yourself Harry."

"Really, Professor?" Harry did not have to fake interest in this particular subject. Nor was there a hint of the usual embarrassment that came with the usual praising he endured because of his fame. "Everybody talks about knowing my parents, but then I never really hear anything more. Can you tell me...err, us... something."

Horace chuckled in a parental way and floated some candy around the table for students to take. "Well, let's see. I remember they tried him around. Beater, Chaser, Keeper. Ohh-ho-ho-hooo! that was a memorable one! Boy didn't care one whit about injury. One generally does not use one's head to block the Quaffle!"

"Merlin Harry!" exclaimed Ron "Even I know that!" The teasing was good natured, and he took the glare from his friend in good stride.

The Professor laughed with the group, then said "All right, come, come my young witches and wizards. No picking allowed. Young James did fairly well in all those positions, but did not excel. He seemed fated to be a second-stringer. Not, that is, until the regular Seeker was forced to leave the school. Her parents relocated to ... Canada I believe it was. Well, shed all the extra padding a Keeper wears and that boy! He flew better than an owl! Can't recall exactly when, but he set the school record for a catch."

"I'll look it up." replied Harry. Despite the presence in his life of his parents' painting he still enjoyed hearing stories from people who knew them.

Luna, Harry's guest for the evening chimed in "Harry is of the belief that he has done nothing heroic, nothing of merit. And that his only fame comes from his parents. This is simply untrue. Were it not for him... at the very least, and most recent... we would still have a Death Eater for a Defense teacher." She then resumed, very slowly, cutting a bread square in half.

"A unique young witch you chose, Harry." Slughorn commented "And, before we get into that, how is Miss Bones?"

Giving a forlorn sigh, he replied "Still in isolation. But Madam Pomfrey says she's recovering. Grindylowitis is only contagious at the end and Sue should be back in class Tuesday. Been kind of a lonely two weeks."

"Back to exploring broom closets in no time, my boy." the Professor chortled "But, and please forgive an old man's curiosity, how did you get the best of Barty? He was among You-Know-Who's most powerful supporters."

Harry shrugged and answered "VOLDEMORT doesn't have supporters. He has slaves. And I didn't really beat him. Fought enough fights to know when the other guy is better. Madam Bones showed me the report and all the magical readings were identical to those in the records of my parents' murders. He hit me with an _Avada_ and it rebounded. I'd say the real hero there, once again, is LILY not Harry Potter."

x

It was now December 21 and all things considered it had been a quiet semester at Hogwarts. You wouldn't necessarily know by her demeanor, but Luna Lovegood was particularly delighted with life. There was never any evidence, but everyone knew that if something cruel was done to her that person was ambushed within 24 hours. And Ravenclaw was solidly in last place in the House Point race as a side effect.

"Interesting year, hasn't it Potter?" commented Neville with an amused tone.

Harry's eyebrow twitched and he bowed pompously at his friend "Indeed Master Longbottom. It appears your lady friend is doing quite well."

"And yours as well, Sire." Luna offered airily, curtseying as a formal occasion would require given her much lesser social standing would have required. She was not even heir to a Great Family, while the other three would all have full status in just over a year.

Susan pulled on a door, finding it open. Then all four recoiled at the shouting that emanated from within.

"IT IS MY WEDDING RONALD!" yelled Hermione.

Not to be out-bellowed, Ron countered "IT'S MINE TOO!"

"I WILL NOT HAVE MY BROTHER'S MURDERER THERE!" she fired back referencing Harry.

Ron screamed himself hoarse "NOBODY COULD TELL SHE WAS PREGGERS! LET ALONE HARRY! HE WAS BLIND!"

"What if I said he goes or no wedding?" Hermione asked. The voice was toneless and none of the four accidental spies could see her face.

There was a dull thump that was clearly Ron falling into a seat. And a silence that dragged, before finally "If he'd said yes he'd've been my Best Man."

"Oops!" Neville nudged Susan away from the door "Hi Ron, Hermione… see you're talking. C'mon Luna - let's look for the candy lady." He even subltly flipped the latch on the knob as he closed the door.

Speaking to Neville, but to diffuse Harry, Susan said "Nicely done, Neville. You probably broke up that argument before it went too far. And, saved us and them a load of embarrassment."

"Yea, thanks." Harry muttered, sullenly.

x

Way back in September 1990 Hermione Granger had found the whole situation of her being a witch, and the daughter of two completely devout Roman Catholics. There were many in the Wizarding World that took The Inquisition quite lightly, but there definitely were casualties during those Dark Times. So, now, for a Pureblood wizard from an Ancient and Noble Family … well, it was some tale.

"Can't believe my baby brother is getting married before me!" the best man exclaimed. He grabbed the groom in a headlock and ground his knuckles into the vulnerable scalp.

Ron twisted and pushed against the attack, screaming curses.

"William! What have I told you about bullying your brothers!" Arthur Weasley snapped out, forcefully.

Bill sheepishly released Ron, scratched at his ear and muttered "Sorry Dad."

"Right, then, boys! Shove him this'a way!" ordered their Father, as his expression changed. Fred and George pushed him back and forth, laughing. Then into his grip. The torment resumed, only this time Ron wasn't cursing "Fabian and Gideon were much worse, believe me, Son."

Hearing Ron in distress, Harry had his wand half out and almost kicked the door open. He hesitated when he heard Mr. Weasley and instead, cracked it and peered inside. Where Harry's fame made Ron jealous before, it was scenes like this that aroused similar feelings in him. However, smiling for his friend, he entered "That tux looks a lot better than the robes you wore to the Ball, but your hair! Watta mess!"

"Very funny, Harry." Grumbled Ron, glaring at everyone in the room.

Mr. Weasley patted him affectionately on the cheek and hugged him "No more recriminations, Son. We've beat that horse stiff. Your Mother and I are happy for you and proud. You are an honorable… noble… man. We have always been fond of Hermione… minus a point or two. Let's go, boys." He gave a significant look in Harry's direction, shook his son briefly. He slapped Harry on the back as he departed.

One by one they followed him, friendly grins across the board. They all seemed in line with their Father's unspoken sentiment. The exception was the last to leave, Charlie. The number two Weasley gave Harry a death glare.

"Problem?" Harry demanded, completely unimpressed.

Charlie did not answer in words. He did move closer, intruding on Harry's personal space.

"Enough!" Ron snapped "Charlie! It's my wedding! And Harry is MY guest!"

Ignoring his friend, Harry said "Go on, get it out of your system. Talk... or fight, whichever you like." He gave the #2 Weasley a contemptuous glare. He met Charlie twice before, briefly as a First Year when he was barely taller than 10 year old Ginny and again during the Tournement. And been almost awed by him.

"Another time, maybe, Potter." said Charlie, nodding at his brother. He bumped shoulders with Harry as he walked out.

After his departure, Harry queried "What's up his arse?"

"Not really sure." Admitted Ron as he rubbed at the back of his neck "Your name comes up and he goes all silent. Hermione, I guess."

Harry grunted "Better not start with me."

"I'll talk to him." Ron promised "But, please, Harry."

Nodding, Harry replied "He lets me alone I can do the same. Last chance to change your mind, ya know."

"Harrrrr-rrrrrrrry." Ron drawled out impatiently.

To which Harry shrugged, and offered sheepishly "Last chance to toss me out?"

"Not happening either." Said Ron, still not really pleased "Although thanks for changing the eye-patch."

Harry's thought was a cold one about nothing really changing, but he said "Sue designed it and Dobby made it. Emerald green, she said, matches my eyes. And the white makes it stand out."

"Little sappy, that one." Ron scoffed and they both laughed.

Ninety minutes later, after a full Latin Mass, there was a second Mrs. Weasley in the red-haired clan.

Seating themselves unobtrusively near the rear of the church, the Potter party found themselves among the first to congratulate the new couple. Madam Bones was senior and so went first. It was the easiest. "You look dashing, Ronald." She complimented the groom, and to Hermione "Your dress is exquisite. My hopes for a happy marriage."

"Now you're as famous as Harry." Susan joked to the groom. She hugged him, warmly and added "First in our year to marry."

Hermione set the tone, withdrawing the politeness she'd offered Madam Bones "As long as you're with that murderer, don't even touch me." She sneered.

"Your problem is with me, Granger." Harry whispered "You treat Susan with the respect she deserves or you'll regret it."

Hermione crossed her arms over her just-growing belly and countered "It's Weasley, now, idiot. And you try anything, you will be back in Azkaban where you belong."

Harry hid a cringe by looking down. When his eyes returned to hers, he flipped up his eye-patch under the guise of a sloppy salute and walked away.

"Why look Daddy, Neville" Luna Lovegood said in her airy way "it's the famous Stubby Boardman. May I have your autograph sir?"

The former lead singer of The Hobgoblins resembled the criminal Sirius Black and a few Wizarding guests had been commenting on it.

"Apparently so, Moonbeam, apparently so." The towering father replied "I believe this proves our old article was incorrect. How unfortunate. Obviously, Mr. Black would not show up at such a public occasion. Mr. Boardman, my daughter is quite a fan of your music. Although she has a disturbing habit of referring it to as 'oldies' "

Harry, who had noticed his Godfather's alarm at the attention, sighed in relief and improvised lightly "Umm… yeah… he's been telling me some things about my parents." It was the truth. What he still worried about was that, of all people, Madam Bones had taken a shine to 'Stubby Boardman.'

"Oh… cluck cluck cluck… stop being a mother hen, Harry." Whispered Sirius as he signed a parchment Luna produced "What's life without a little risk?"

If you did not know how much Luna might have figured out, Neville was definitely out of the loop "Must be nice to finally learn something about your parents, Harry. It really sucks that all you got as sources are Snape, Lupin and Black."

"Actually, Nev," replied Harry "Stubby here has been telling me some things about Sirius—Black. He's…at least maybe… not as guilty as it seems. At least nothing was proven since he never got a trial."

Madam Bones looked back and forth between Harry and 'Stubby' contemplatively "That is not something widely known." She said "It is, in fact, classified."

"It's something Black told me." Harry offered, hastily "Remember when I told you about Third Year?"

A respite came from Ian Granger as the father of the bride announced "Speaking for myself…my wife… the Weasleys and of course, the happy couple … Please join us at the reception."

"About time the fucker did something for me." Harry muttered to himself.

Susan did not catch every word, but she got the gist. She slid an arm around his waist and nestled his arm between her breasts "I don't know about you, but I'm starved!" she declared "Just remember who's paying. And order seconds."

"Very funny." He grumbled, but with humor in his tone. He also kissed her temple.

Augusta Longbottom, who had just been speaking with the senior Weasleys and Grangers approached with a wizard who looked quite a bit like a middle aged Neville would and grunted her grandson's name imperiously.

"Dame Longbottom, I believe you are acquainted with Madam Bones." Neville said, formally "Her …ahh…escort, Mr. Stubby Boardman."

She scowled and remarked coldly "Yes, We recall. The Noisemaker."

"Quite right m'Lady!" exclaimed Sirius. He grabbed her hand and pumped it furiously up and down.

Neville snickered at his Grandmother's look of outrage, then coughed and continued "Ahhhh Accompanying her, are my classmates Susan Bones. Her niece."

"Ma'am" Susan curtseyed. Technically the teen actually ranked higher, but that would only really be true when she came of age.

Augusta brightened visibly "Ah… a fine example of young ladyhood."

"Grandmother." Neville said in a cold tone, and shot an apologetic look toward both Lovegoods. "And the gentleman on her left is Harry Potter."

Harry's opinion of the Longbottom dowager wasn't particularly high. But for his friend's sake, he gave a 'bow of equals' that Madam Bones taught him.

x

"Excuse me, for a bit." Said Amelia Bones. Which was 'polite' for 'Gotta take a dump'

Meal conversation with the Lovegoods and a few colleagues of the Grangers had been polite. For reception purposes, Harry was a close friend of Ron's and he'd lost his eye in an accident.

"I would speak with you." Said Michelle Granger in a tone that barred argument.

Amelia finished her bio-necessities and opened the stall door "What is it you want?" she demanded.

"You were polite, even kind, to my daughter." The mother of the bride observed "Why?"

Amelia sighed "I should have thought that obvious, Dr. Granger. While I have a particular loathing for your actions, Hermione has never done me any wrong. I have even told her she has the potential to be quite a force for change in our world. She is magically powerful and, I'm sure you're aware, has a formidable intellect."

"What did you just do to my cousin?" Michelle asked sharply. She was reacting to Madam Bones waving her wand, muttering a few words, and the new arrival walking out of the loo in a slight daze.

The witch replied "Nothing permanent, or even damaging. I only quashed her sudden need to powder her nose. I did rather more to us. Anyone else entering will ignore us and go about their business. We can talk for some time without interruption."

"Useful." The dentist acknowledged "And how do I address you?"

With a shrug, Amelia replied "The Wizarding World is what you call feudal in nature. I have a number of titles. Madam Bones would be simplest under the circumstances."

"And your relationship to the boy?" asked Michelle.

Amelia responded with a sour look "Harry is a hereditary Earl. He would have the right, in fact the duty, to go before the Queen armed. He controls seven votes in the Wizengamot. Our Parliament. Even the wealth he gained from the Basilisk hide is dwarfed by what the Potters control."

"A Basilisk? Is a kind of snake?" Hermione's mother asked.

Though she wasn't acting as an interrogator, her Auror training kicked in "Apparently, you have not been told everything about the happenings at Hogwarts. I recommend asking about the events of October 31, 1991 and, with regard to the Basilisk most of their Second Year. You might find it educational."

"Not very informative, Madam Bones." Was Michelle's displeased response.

Smirking, Amelia added "You might also ask if your daughter is aware that she could easily finance her education … and several centuries of comfortable life quite independently. Why am I not surprised you didn't seem to know that? Doctor?"

"What?" Michelle waved a dismissive hand "My daughter tells me everything!"

Amelia ignored the obvious lie and went back to her first topic "You know the true reason I offered kindness to Hermione? Because for the rest of his life, Harry will never be able to look at the woman who was like a sister he never had without remembering the pain you caused."

"And that compares to my loss of a baby how?" Mrs. Granger demanded, trembling with barely contained rage.

Madam Bones glared at her, unafraid "We are not now in a court. And if you were honest with yourself you would admit that was entirely your fault." She said coldly "And, to be blunt Madam, my sole concern is Harry's pain. He has suffered far more in his short life than you can possibly imagine!"

The exclamation point on her comment barely arrived at Mrs. Granger's furious ears when the Master of Ceremonies could be heard announcing "Can we please have the Bride, Groom and their parents front and center please!"

"This discussion is not over!" the mother of the Bride snarled and stormed out.

Amelia addressed her reflection, demanding "Well! Did you enjoy that?" to which she answered "As a matter of fact…"

x

Harry's Dusley upbringing meant staying with the 'Cat Lady' whenever they went to a wedding. _"Wouldn't want you embarrassing us by eating too much!"_ Uncle Vernon had said on more than one occasion. Whatever he might think of Hermione he laughed until he had to wipe tears from his cheek as she shoved a piece of cake in Ron's face. And his friend's look that was equal parts of shock, amusement and imminent mischievous revenge. He cheered the triumphant look on the groom's face.

Ron and Hermione danced their first time as husband and wife. Then, he danced with Mrs. Weasley while she danced with Mr. Granger. Followed by her with Mr. Weasley and him with Mrs. Granger. The final ceremonial dance was the wedding party.

"You know, Sue…" Harry offered as he wrapped an arm around her waist "I think I owe Parvati Patil an apology."

Susan considered, then laughed "If I was feeling generous, I'd say you owe her dances for the rest of the evening."

"Oh?" asked Harry.

She shrugged and put her head on his shoulder "I said …_If I was feeling generous_… One or two more reasonably."

"Alrightieeeee!" called out the MC, as the music was cut off in mid-song "Let's have a little funnnn! Why not everyone on the floor just turn about and dance with whoever you happen to see."

Susan accepted Seamus Finnegan's hand, and Harry turned to find himself looking at Hermione. His expression immediately turned hostile and he said "Piss off, Granger!"

"Come along Harry." Molly encircled him in her arms. She had been dancing with the bride's father. "It is not good luck to decline a dance with the bride, but I hope I'll do."

He smiled at her "With pleasure, Mrs. Weasley. I'd sooner choke her than dance with her."

"I know you have a right to be angry with her parents, Harry." She said "But, as a friend to both, let me say that you and Hermione were such great friends."

He sighed "I guess she told you all about her pain and blahblahblah. Well, here's how I feel. Her Mother hurt me as much as Diggory or Voldemort did. And, as long as she sides with the woman that cost me an eye … well, then, Hermione is as much my enemy as them. If I had it to do over again, I'd let the troll from First Year have her."

"Really Harry." She scolded him "Are you honestly comparing a teenage girl to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

He countered with something she couldn't dispute "She's now older than Voldemort was when he created - _that book."_

Mrs. Weasley flinched, both from the feared name and from the coded, but obvious, reference to the time she almost lost her daughter. "Harry, we will never be able to thank you enough for saving Ginny."

"I didn't say that to look for that, Mrs. Weasley – Molly—" said Harry, feeling choked up "Look I can understand you wanting to make peace. You're just that way. But some things can't be fixed."

She countered "I believe … no, I know… Harry, that you're a good person. I'm convinced that what happened at King's Cross was unintentional on the part of Mrs. Granger. And, I hope you realize, from their perspective, she lost as much as you did."

"I've heard enough." He declared, pulling out of the dancing embrace "I won't even think about accepting Granger's apology until at least I get my eye back."

She was visibly disappointed, but stepped back into dancing with him "You know…I remember when you had to look up at me." She said, patting his cheek fondly "And, honestly, I find myself more on your side than on Michelle's. You have never been one to start a fight. Arthur and I love you as one of our own. Just remember that."

"Thanks." He half choked. The song ended and he pulled away. Bumped from behind, he turned on reflex. Surprised, but not scared by a look of barely restrained fury on the face of Charlie Weasley. He crossed his arms and demanded "Problem?"


	25. Chapter 25:And The Rest of the Reception

(a/n): Cheers to reviewers!

I have a thing for Weasleys turning against Harry. Happens in all of them, one way or another one or more have in my stories to date.

Much like for Willlack's different pov "...seeing slights everywhere and goading people into confrontations -" I don't see that as Harry's (or those on his side) opinion. But that's probably how an opponent would see it.

What? No thoughts Minerva's encounter? Wow I'm surprised. But i suppose the wedding overwhelmed it. It'll be interesting to see if something similar happens here. Character death coming!

Little bast continues to delight. Interesting idea, can't imagine writing it, but I'd read it.

And in the next few chapters people we haven't seen for a while are back. Remus, Tonks, the Diggorys, Sirius. A resolution to Sirius' case that fits with feudalism. The Grangers see the dark side of magic.

Can everyone see the image on the story? Did a little photoshopping.

* * *

25 - And The Rest of the Reception

Receiving in response just a continuing glare, Harry ignored whatever Mrs. Weasley had said and repeated his demand "I said, Problem?"

"I want YOU away from my family, Potter!" Charlie demanded, shouting over the music "You're dangerous! Violent! A murderer!"

Harry's response was as eloquent as it was un-subtle "Fuck you, Charlie!" He wasn't at all intimidated by the redhead's advance, but he backed up to where the DJ was playing dance music and snatched a microphone from among the various equipment "**Can everyone hear me?"** his voice boomed through the hall "**Fine! I gave Ron my word I would not disrupt his wedding day! But his brother has other plans! So what's on your puny brain?"**

"You're the on-" Charlie broke off, he'd caught the Muggle contraption Harry threw at him, but his voice didn't fill the hall. He looked at it in confusion.

Harry sneered at him "Moron. Turn it around and hold the red button." Of the DJ he demanded "Got another of those? Here! Gimme! **Well now that you've figured out a microphone! Talk!"**

"No. We have no idea what's going on." Amelia held her niece back "Even support might not be appreciated at the moment. Let's see what happens."

Charlie had been talking and the Bones women missed what he initially said "… **give you the punch in the teeth you deserve if you insult me again."**

"**A threat? Ha!"** Harry laughed at him. Then he turned serious "**But I'll tell you this. If you attack me, you'd better hope you kill me. Or you'll be dead."**

What had been a curious crowd, backed completely off the dance floor. Except Ron, who rushed up to his friend and said "C'mon Harry, stop it!"

"Sorry Ron." He apologized, then his expression hardened "But I didn't start it! **Well?"**

Charlie was arguing with his father "… no Dad. I'll have my say! **You might have gotten away with killing Diggory and the Grangers' baby. But you don't fool me Potter!"**

"**Guess you don't read much**." Harry sneered "**Even that rag The Prophet reported me cleared. As for all the nasty look from you Grangers! I bet they skipped the part about her being barely pregnant!"**

Hermione yanked the microphone from Charlie and declared **"Why don't you leave, Potter! You and your whore!"**

**"****One for our new Mrs. Weasley!"** Charlie cheered

"**Because your husband invited me."** He countered coolly "**And as for Susan, leave her out of this. She's ten times the woman you'll ever be."**

Amelia again restrained her niece, offering an amused grin "Not something for a bride to hear on her wedding day."

"How long you gonna let this continue?" the teen Bones demanded.

Harry came down even harder on her "**And you know how I see it? I kil … err … hafta rephrase that. That treasure hunt in the school basement… Remember? Well, here's the way I see that! I shared One Billion Pounds with you and what do I have to show for it? Huh? HUH? My eye gets gouged out by your BITCH MOTHER!" **And with that, he tore off his eye-patch for all to see.

And the older Bones whispered "Think of some of the lessons I have taught you. As long as he, with his current abilities, can handle it, I will not intervene. The moment Harry cannot handle something, then I will get involved. I do not see any reason you cannot, although I so far have not seen the need." In those few seconds, the subject had completely changed.

"**And that brings me to my sister. What's this I hear about you and her?"** Charlie growled into the microphone.

Harry shrugged, not having any idea what he was referring to, but he also took another shot at Hermione "**She's a close friend. And, better than Granger. She believed in me when I was falsely accused of killing Cedric."**

"**Don't be stupid Potter."** Charlie retorted "**You know exactly what I mean!"**

Harry was truthfully not on the same page "**No, you'll have to spell it out for me. What are you blabbering about?"**

"**Just how long have you been taking advantage of her?"** demanded Charlie.

Ginny, of course, had caught on much faster and was now just behind her brother. Which Harry noticed "**Why don't you ask her?"**

"**I'm not asking her, I'm asking you."** He replied.

Ginny snatched the microphone from her brother and demanded "Why don't you?" Although it lost it's effectiveness when she couldn't get it to work. "I don't think my love **life is any of your business**!"

"**I owe… regarding my love life… There's only one person I answer to.**" Harry added, following her lead. He was deeply embarrassed by such a public accusation about something he considered private, but it had to be addressed. He did so by appealing directly to his girlfriend. She was at the front of the semi-circle of people who had surrounded the dance floor "**Sue… do you … wanna ask … me …something?"**

She walked over to him and took the microphone. Amelia's regular involvement with the Muggle world meant she knew enough. "**No Harry."** Her voice echoed about **"Our relationship is our business. I won't say a word just to satisfy that prick. I have nothing to ask you. Not here. Not now."**

Charlie began with quite a bit of support, especially among Hermione's relatives. But women deserted him in droves. He noticed it and looked down. "Evidently I was wrong. Sorry Ginny."

The DJ pressed a button, starting a ballad, and the incident seemed to have ended. Susan looked dissatisfied, but put her arms around Harry's neck as his circled her waist. Other couples did likewise. Regardless of how you felt about the opponents, or who was right and wrong, everyone was rather relieved there had been no actual violence. One person who was decidedly displeased with the situation had the power to back it up. Amelia Bones locked eyes with Arthur Weasley and they locked themselves in an office they really had no right to use.

x

Twenty minutes later, couples had split off and were dancing with other partners. The bride was currently dancing with a Prewitt cousin. Ron was actually dancing with Padma Patil. Susan's partner was Bill. To Harry's surprise, many young men's annoyance he found himself holding court with several beautiful girls. "And exactly how do you feel about that?" asked the eldest Weasley of his partner.

"Even if I was the jealous type…" Susan replied "I'd point out two things. First, I'm not and second, there's safety in numbers. Five girls are a lot safer than one. Interesting that they include your sister, your fiancee AND her sister."

Bill laughed and simultaneously rolled his eyes at her. "Harry is lucky to have you." He complimented "Many girls, including some of them there, now, would be hurling lightning bolts."

"I meant what I said earlier." Said Susan "I trust Harry. If I don't, then I wouldn't be with him. I love him and he loves me. Even though … he's never said it."

He gave her hand a squeeze and offered "I've only briefly met him. But, I can tell you what I see right now. You've got an adult veela and one just coming into her powers not five feet away. And he's not a babbling idiot. So, either Harry's gay-"

"He likes boobs too much!" Susan laughed, then blushed as she realized just how blunt she'd been.

Bill shrugged unaffectedly "I'll take your word for that. Lack of libido is another reason, but if you're a man truly in love with a woman, then veela powers simply won't get through."

"Well, Harry's libido works fine." She stated with all the certainty of saying water is wet.

They were interupted by Percy "There is a meeting, William. Your Aunt also requests your presence, Miss Bones."

x

While spacious for a private meeting, the office that the Heads of House appropriated was a bit crowded just now. It held Amelia and the Weasley parents behind the desk. Lining the walls were conjured benches on which the Weasley children, Hermione, Harry and Susan sat. They were not especially comfortable.

"Let's get started." Said Amelia once they were all settled "I want to put this matter in context first. In a way, we are a rather large family. Arthur and I have been friends for decades. Susan is a close blood relation. I remember you, Bill, commenting that she is roughly an Aunt. As her Regent, I am in legal terms her Mother. The same can be said of Harry as I am Head of House Potter. Though … I think he would oppose that on the grounds of NOT being Susan's brother."

Still not having an idea what was going on, Harry merely blushed. And, he rather eloquently replied by squeezing his girlfriend's knee. She grinned and rested her hand on his.

"And … Molly has gladly accepted Harry into her home and heart." She added, grinning "Another, and without trying to replace Lily, at least a fill in Mother. And then there's Ginny - a member of House Potter, so in a way, my daughter."

Ginny gave a pleased smile that turned mischevious "Don't go getting ideas Harry!"

"And, had that incident happened in any one of our homes, it could have been dismissed." Amelia's tone turned harsh, and she directed a coldly furious look on Charlie "But you, boy, had to make a great pulic scene."

The second Weasley flinched, then shot back "I'm no boy!"

"That is right. You are a grown man." Amelia retorted, still soft-spoken "A grown man who called a schoolgirl a whore! You have insulted the honor of House Bones and in Susan's name I demand an immediate, public, apology."

Charlie looked briefly stunned. Almost as if someone else was controlling his body, he stood. When his expression cleared, he replied "I might have. If you weren't issuing orders. As it stands forget it! I'm not one of your Aurors."

"Your Mother and I are ashamed of you Charles." Said Arthur "Susan has never done anything to you and you will apologize."

Charlie shook his head stubbornly "No one talks to me the way she just did. Now I want an apology!"

"I have no choice." Amelia sighed, showing clear disappointment "Very well. Lord Weasley, written notice will be forthcoming. You are hereby barred from collecting the upcoming fees from the Bones accounts. Additonally, if honor is not satisfied by thirty days after, you will be served with documents to terminate our business relationship."

Arthur nodded, his mouth a thin red line.

"I offer you a last chance. Apologize. Now. Out there." Amelia said "Or, tomorrow I will want it in full page ads. _The Times_, _The Prophet_ -"

Harry interruped "-and _The Quibbler_. What? I like Luna!"

"Fine. I agree." Charlie grumbled sullenly. A moment of calculation told him just how much of his Dragon Handler salary that would take.

Generally, when you've won, it is wise to not push too hard. But Amelia had another agenda "I expect that to include one for your slander against Harry and House Potter as well."

"I am entitled to my opinion!" Charlie snapped, his anger flaring "And if those are your terms, forget it!"

Amelia countered "The Wizengamot cleared him of all charges. Your private opinion is irrelevant. However, your public remark demands a response. And in this, my two Houses are inextricably linked. You will apologize to both. If not, your Father will see the loss of his first two and largest clients within two months. And, to protect our honor, I will have to do it publicly."

"Charles Arthur Weasley!" Molly angrily began "I've more than half a mind to turn you over my knee!"

He shot a look at her then back to Amelia "You can throw technicalities around about Diggory all you want. What's his excuse for what he did to Hermione's Mother?"

"I don't owe you one, Charlie! But here's a present for you!" Harry cut in, and tossed his eye-patch at him.

Charlie let it bounce off his shoulder and fall to the floor. He sneered at Harry "Stop whining Potter. Hermione's right. It doesn't compare to you killing a baby."

"That is enough, I think." Amelia's quiet voice sliced through the room. Addressing Charlie she said "You are adult enough to know actions have consequences. And … as a result of this … within two months from now, my Houses will no longer do business with your Father."

Arthur angrily flicked at his chin then pounded the desk "Frankly, son, the main thing I remember Harry killing is the basilisk that nearly killed your sister. And you need to realize beyond that our current good fortune is due directly to Harry and Amelia. To your other complaint, EARL POTTER has been nothing but noble and honorable in his treatment of Ginevra."

"Too bloody noble if you ask me." Complained Ginny. "Wouldn't have minded if he-"

Molly cut her off with a shrill "_GINNY_!"

"If you persist in this … I am sorry, Charlie." Said Arthur "But, taking it all into account. And mainly the fact that we simply do not agree with your position. As your Father, and Head of House, I order you to comply."

Charlie had talked himself into a difficult position. "Ron, congratulations." He finally said after several tense seconds. Then he embraced Hermione and kissed her cheek, joked "Good luck with him." He nodded curtly to his parents, said "Mother. Father." And dissaparated.

"I cannot hold his remarks against you." Said Amelia.

Arthur looked downcast "In other words, you mean after I banish him."

x

Most populous didn't necessarily mean most powerful. But it certainly did among Wizardkind. Thus it was that representatives of the three most powerful Auror forces on the planet met. And they were not just your everyday Aurors. This trio were called spies by most of humanity. In fact, so secretive, they did not even know whether any of them were male or female.

"The damned Brits are at it again!" the American 'Joe' who could have been 'Jo' exclaimed "And this one will be worse than '80."

Self-declared 'May' the Chinese representative said "You enjoy saving the world. And they are closer to you than us."

"America is not the world's policeman." Jo complained "It's about time the rest of you started pulling your own weight. We pulled them out of the fryer back in the 40s!"

The Indian, who was referred to as Indira, pointed out "As bad as a bloodbath would be, this stalemate is infintely worse. Trade is stagnating. The Galleon is dropping. If England's economy crashes, it could pull the rest of us in. Not now … but five years from now."

"Are you suggesting we go in there and kill this Voldemort?" asked the American.

'May' shook his? her? head and sighed "You and your 'cowboy' diplomacy. And all the subtlty thereof. If we do that all they will get out of it is the lesson we always will come a running."

"You have agents on the inside. On both sides, Indira." Joe pointed out "Unfortunately, they have a way of sniffing, or rather hearing us out, way too easily."

'May' contemptuously declared "Neither of you have the guts to do what must be done. It is obvious that Dumbledore must die. His beard stroking inaction created this mess."

"The Potter kid is the key to setting it off." The American pointed out.

The Indian countered "Our operatives say he's reluctant to kill. Despite his arguments with the old man, he has assumed many of our Chief Warlock's habits."

"Then we provoke him." May suggested "Teenagers are so easily manipulated. Kill the girl and make it look like this so-called Dark Lord did it. That should take care of the matter."

Jo's head shook in refusal "Too extreme. Besides, there is already a plot to murder the aunt. If both go, the kid will snap."

"I agree." Indira offered "And I am opposed to useless bloodshed. No. But we can provide a little push to the Death Eaters. Access to Bones' office. A leak that she'll be working late some night. And our hands barely need to get dirty."

May considered and nodded "Agreed. However, there are two risks. I still think it might not be enough, so we should plan to kill the girl as well. Also, without Bones, Potter could fall back under Dumbledore's influence."

"One of your operatives should be nearby when he learns of the … unfortunate accident…" offered Joe "The right word or two at just the right moment. And yes, the American treasury will foot the bill … as usual."

The Chinese representative grinned in the cowl of the concealing cloak "The Central Bank will naturally offer favorable interest rates in this regard."

"And since you are so insistent on killing Dumbledore…" said the American "Your Government, May, will take the lead in that operation should it prove desireable.

This time, the cowl hid a look of terror. And the Chinese knew she'd been backed into a corner. The hood merely nodded and the emotionless reply was "As the majority agrees."

x

"I cannot bloody believe Dumbledore!" snarled Harry, as they were walking up the path between the train station and Hogwarts.

His companions commiserated with him. Susan squeezed his arm in silent support. Her best friend commented "Well, I'm sure I speak for about three-fourths of the school when I say good riddance greasy. So, Granger is actually playing hooky all next week, too."

"For just a minute…" Harry sighed regretfully "…it was like nothing had happened. I was teasing Ron that he'd still have to do his homework. Or she wouldn't give him any. Then psycho-bitch walked in and it all vanished."

Only Luna was willing to point out the other side "Did you think Hermione would thank you for spitting in her Mother's face, Harry?"

"Let's stop there!" commanded Susan, when she felt the tension in her boyfriend's shoulder. "Frankly, I think it's a good thing they're off for another week. McGonagall will appreciate a peaceful Gryffindor. They can work out their relationship way off in Australia. Annnnnnnnd that gives us extra snog time Harry. Without cutting into girl time, Hannah. See winners all around."

Harry was equal parts amused and annoyed. Ultimately, he opted for snogging. Which is somewhat awkward to do while walking.

"Rumor has it the Dark Lord is most pleased with you, Potter!" shouted Draco Malfoy.

Susan gave him an anxious look, but Harry held up his hand touching her lips with his fingers "We are both fortunate, Master Malfoy, for I would have offered various comments concerning your companion." He said coolly, referring to Pansy Parkinson "And just what does snake-face have to say now?"

"He … that is…" the blond boy was somewhat nonplussed by the raven-haired one's mannerisms "I'm given to understand he laughed for several minutes at the report of the monster handler getting chased out of the country. I think he said something like you get rid of as many of his enemies as he does."

Harry glared at his laughing nemesis "That's the first original material you've gotten in years, Ferret."

"Watch yourself, Potter." Pansy warned in a nasty voice.

Susan disengaged herself from Harry, saying "This one's mine, dear."

"Oh … nononono!" declared Hannah "You're much too ladylike to handle such as her." _**crack**_ went the back of her hand across Pansy's cheek. The blond Hufflepuff grinned nastily as she shook her hand "Oh … feel free Pugnose … to make that a House insult. Grandad would be only too glad to fight whoever you choose."

Susan and Harry exchanged pleased/surprised expressions. The red-head hi-fived her friend.

Ginny, running up with several Gryffindors including the Creevey brothers, demanded "What's going on!" her wand was half drawn.

"Oh relax Gin." Harry told her, lightly "Hannah just popped Parkinson."

Ginny looked at the Hufflepuff through narrowed, mistrustful, eyes. But, she could not help offering an approving nod. "Nice job Abbott."

A stunner from Harry struck Greg Goyle, maybe the one from Colin got there before his if not it was close. Dennis fired a most effective tripping jinx and Crabbe hit the ground with a thump.

"Considering we are not yet at school" Headmistress McGonagall apparated in and announced "And that I did not see what started this, no punishments will accrue. Now get to your dormitories."

It was during Ron and Hermione's extra honeymoon week that Arthur, in an open Wizengamot session publicly apologized. Which, Amelia on behalf of both House Potter and House Bones, accepted. The business relationship among the three Families continued without any real disruption. The only change was in Charlie's status, the second son was formally exiled and disinherited. And, by the time of the newlywed couple's return, the Daily Prophet moved on to other 'news' stories.

x

"So? Harry, I understand you chatted with the Minister yesterday." Horace Slughorn opened the meeting of his 'Slug Club'

Putting on a fake smile he nodded "Yes, Professor. Quite a good talk." That was about as true as his smile was.

"Glad to hear it, lad, glad to hear it." The Potion Professor declared "It is important you and Dumbledore stand united."

Harry shrugged "Well, we're not quite there yet. But, with Madam Bones helping, I am learning that there is more to this than I thought." That was a meaningless platitude. But both Dumbledore and Amelia had said Slughorn was easily swayed by such things.

"Yes Amelia." He said as if trying to remember "It is perhaps a misdeed to reveal a lady's age. However I was a young teacher when she came to Hogwarts. Not brilliant in Potions, perhaps, but destined for greatness that one."

Equally instructed, Susan offered "Auntie was always quite fond of you, Professor. Of course, Defense was always her favorite class. Surely you'd have a story or two about her."

"I should be happy to, Miss Bones." Slughorn said with a grin "Although, it would have to be private. You and Harry, perhaps. One cannot embarrass their Head of House. An important rule – for all of you youngsters."

Draco Malfoy spoke up "A hypothetical if I may, Professor. Naturally since Professor Snape's departure you have been a great supporter of us Slytherins. If, hypothetically, a vassal or Family member disagrees with the policies of a Head. Surely that one has a right to speak their mind."

"I would say this to you, young Draco." Replied Slughorn "If you believe in your opinion strongly enough then you should always act in the best tradition of your … my apologies … I would advise such a person as your hypothetical friend to not do anything to publicly embarrass their Family. No matter what, your Family first. If your friend's Family is a Wizengamot member then even if they are not written it has rules how a dissenter should handle their greviance. I would advise they act accordingly."

The blond boy nodded. In the Malfoy Family there were few alternatives. While many magicals had been celebrating Christmas, the Weasley-Granger wedding and generally having a good time, Draco had been given a choice. He could either accept Voldemort's Dark Mark or he could die. For further '_incentive'_ they'd called it he stood by and watched as his defiant mother was punished for her continued misbehavior. And as further proof of his loyalty he was required to cast the Cruciatus on her. He'd managed a faint, stuttering curse, but it was enough to make Narcissa pass out from the cumulative effect. Just now Draco Malfoy hated himself and almost everyone else on the planet.

"Daddy always tells me to come to him with any questions or problems." Offered Luna Lovegood.

Offending about everyone at the same time, the Slytherin slapped Pansy's hand from his lap and snapped "Hands off slut! And as for you Lovegood! Get what brain you do have on THIS world!"

"Watch your mouth, Malfoy!" exclaimed Ginny.

Slughorn just cut in smoothly "No fighting there, kids. Another round of tea."

They'd felt it would be suspicious for Harry to ask, so Ginny reluctantly agreed "Professor, I've been doing a report on some of the past Head Boys. You know my brother, Percy, was one. But there's almost nothing about one. It was even hard to find his full name. It's Tom… Tom M Riddle."

"Well, I was here then." The Potions Professor couldn't lie about a fact so easily checked "And Tom was a particularly clever student. Among the most brilliant Hogwarts has ever seen. Remarkable mind. Only two Potions students were ever better. It has been a pleasure to teach the son of one. You, Harry, might exceed your Mother if you continue at this rate."

Harry gave a bashful grin and Susan threw an arm over his shoulders.

"Professor, um... Riddle?" Ginny insisted.

To which Slughorn shrugged "Can't tell you much beyond that, Miss Weasley. He worked in a bookstore in Diagon Alley for a couple years. I'm afraid he disappeared after that. When he returned, Tom briefly taught Defense Against the Dark Arts only to be rather suddenly dismissed by Dumbledore. Again, young Riddle vanished. I can honestly say I've never heard of anyone by that name again."

"Thanks, Professor." Said Ginny with a nod "That actually helps a lot."

It did in ways that several people did not suspect. Dumbledore was spoon feeding Harry questions to ask Slughorn in hopes of working out Voldemort's secrets. But meanwhile, Ginny knew more about young Tom Riddle than anyone alive. In fact she knew everything right up to the moment Tom created the Diary Horcrux. She was number one in her year because of those memories. Her difficulty was in sorting through them. But give her something to focus on and she could find what was needed. And yes, Harry had pledged to keep his talks with Dumbledore confidential. But sharing with family was allowed in such an oath, unless specifically mentioned. That automatically included Ginny, and a second useful source Amelia in her role as the Potter Regent. And, indirectly, Susan who certainly had as much reason to hate Voldemort as anyone and a way of thinking of things that helped enormously.

x

"Ron! Hermione!" exclaimed Ginny on seeing the couple. They'd returned after the two final stops. One in France and last night at The Burrow. Hermione was her sister-in-law and the serious problems between her and Harry had nothing to do with Ginny. "And how's my favorite nephew?"

Hermione laughed "You cannot possibly know that."

"You have been at the Burrow when we're all around?" Ginny wasn't really asking. She brushed her fingers along the now distinctly noticeable bulge of Hermione's belly, leaned down and gleefully added "Hi there. It's Auntie Ginny!"

After a few minutes, along came Harry and Susan. "Great to see ya mate!" said Harry, feelingly. He shamelessly embraced his friend.

"Hermione. You're looking well." Susan offered, tone giving no hint of whether she thought that was good.

The newly married woman's familial expression for Ginny turned to one of cold disinterest "As long as you associate with _him_, Bones, we have nothing to discuss."

"Granger." Said Harry by way of greeting.

And if her opinion of Susan was obvious to all, even the ghostly History professor would have shivered at the look given to her former friend "First you murder a helpless infant, then you disrupt my wedding. You do not … under any circumstances… have permission to speak to me. Clear Potter?"

"Well, that went well." Ron complained "Do we need to go over it again, 'Mione? Dad explained the whole thing last night. I don't really care what you think of Harry. He's my best friend. He's Dad's number one client."

She gave him almost the same look when she wondered if either of the then young boys read. "No Ronald, I heard every word Dad said." As she finished, she shot Harry a superior look.

"They HAVE to call you their daughter." Susan said, correctly interpreting the expression "Molly and Arthur CHOOSE to call Harry their son."

Ron's voice silenced them all without shouting "_Enough_! Hermione I want our marriage to work. We can both be happy or we can both be miserable. Harry, you're my best friend, but … I'm a dad. My parents taught us that's the biggest job in the world. And a kid … needs a Mum and a Dad. One thing I want to say, Hermione and I want Harry to hear it."

"I don't think you should do that just now, Ron." Said Susan.

That was when he realized they were standing in an entrance to the main staircase. And had drawn a crowd. He glared left, right, and up the neareast flight of stairs. "WELL!" he demanded "MIND YOUR OWN SODDING BUSINESS!"

"While I concur with your sentiment, Mr. Weasley." Said the Headmistress "I must point out you had this conversation in a public area. And that will be five points from Gryffindor for cursing. Winky! Kindly show Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to Gryffindor married couple quarters. You will find a scroll with all applicable rules and regulations on the desk. And welcome back."

x

For the most part, Hogwarts returned to normal. The married Weasleys were the only couple in the school so that was a topic that took a couple weeks to assimilate. Curiosity drove several guests, invited and otherwise, to want a look at the quarters. Mostly they refused. A distinct change in Ron was soon plain. Boys talked, they complained, bragged, lied about their girlfriends. Ron didn't. He could be seen speaking quietly with his best friend. But if someone else approached, they clammed up. What was also obvious was that the day of the wedding was only a cease fire in the Harry-Hermione war, though it was now a cold one. Harry continued his practice of wearing an eye-patch with a G embroidered on it, though sometimes the handsomely made P made an appearance. And Ron, he walked that fine line between the two.

"Morning gorgeous!" a happy Harry hugged Susan around the neck and kissed the top of her head.

She swatted at his arm and laughed "What's got you so happy?"

"Want the whole list or just the top?" he asked cheerily. Then sat on the opposite side from Hannah and continued "Let's see …and …in no particular order it's Saturday and tomorrow's a Hogsmeade day. You're beautiful *kiss* I got the top score on the Potions Mid-term. You're beautiful *kiss*"

She grabbed his face in both hands and deliberately kissed his nose "There! Now go away. Sit with Ron. I promised Hannah some girl time."

"He's alright and all." He complained "I mean yeah the red hair and all is there, but just not the same."

She rolled her eyes and stroked his cheek "It is way too early for snogging. And I'll meet you later just like we said."

"No such thing as too early." He retorted playfully.

A displeased Defense Professor walked by "Mr. Potter, don't you think your time would be better spent studying than harrassing Miss Bones?"

"Sorry, Ma'am." Said Harry. He gave playful glare to Susan and stood "Could kissed for at least 101 seconds." Utterly unaffected by Professor Umbridge's expression, he all but skipped around the Tables to Gryffindor's.

Where the boys were all laughing at him "You got it bad, Potter!" Seamus was slapping his hand on the table.

"Amen to that, Finnegan!" he shot back as he punched the Irish boy's arm. And that was when Ron appeared. Alone. Harry greeted him with what could be a joke "No ball and chain?"

The redhead let the reference to his wife slide with a half-grin "Studying. On a Saturday. And before breakfast. It wasn't bad enough she did it DURING the honeymoon. I'm reading stuff we won't get to til March!"

"Things we men do for a piece." Seamus was shaking his head.

That one, Ron couldn't ignore "Don't see you getting ANY. Wonder why?"

Good-natured banter continued at the Gryffindor Table for quite a while. It didn't mean Harry wasn't occasionally glancing at his girlfriend. But he wasn't when a single owl entered the Great Hall from high above the students. It was nothing special. Brown, not large. That it wore Ministry colors was not particularly unusual. Everyone who worked for the Ministry did it.

Over the rest of the noise, Harry did not even hear her scream. He did take note of the black hand that flicked his plate of food. He turned the direction it pointed and saw Susan's unconscious form being floated away. Naturally, a crowd instantly developed blocking his path. He did not pay much attention to who he pushed out of his way, or climbed over. Harry was all in favor of her getting immediate attention, but did they have to move quite so fast? Finally free to run, he did so. Just as they turned a corner. When he turned that same corner, he fully expected them to be within easy reach. What happened was that he ran smack into a fist. That fist, backed by the 200 pounds of bone and muscle that was Justin Finch-Fletchley knocked him out cold.

Too bad no one ever saw that. But regardless, Harry was out for about an hour. "The bloody hell hit me?" he complained.

"As far as we can tell, a brick wall." Answered Ginny Weasley

Harry groaned as he pulled himself up "Where am I? Where's Sue?"

"I win." Declared Neville Longbottom "Everyone pay up! What? She was the second question!"

Harry slapped his arm as he sat "Right. Gryff Tower."

"And Susan is sleeping soundly in Hospital. She's not hurt or anything." Ron assured him.

Harry eye him warily and demanded "Buuuuuuut?"

"That owl," Ginny offered, reluctantly holding a piece of paper "…well…this is a fake page of The Prophet. It…well…it has tomorrow's date. Umm…"

Impatiently, he snatched it from her and read

_**February 21 THE DAILY PROPHET**_

_Amelia Susan Bones. Head of House Bones and Director of Magical Law Enforcement. Age 58. This evening was found guilty of treason against our Lord and Master. A Death Eater squad was empowered and immediately dispatched to carry out sentence. Of course, there can be only one sentence for such a heinous crime. DEATH!_

_It was necessary, so as to set a firm example, to carry out the sentence in the most brutal fashion available. Execution was carried out by werewolf. On behalf of Our Great Lord, we regret the severity of this act. Be it known to one and all: Any and all friends, allies, associates of Undesirable Number One Harry James Potter may - at any time - become the subject of an investigation._

_To ensure we have made our point, this reporter has been authorized by The Lord of All Britain to disclose photographs of justice being done. See pages 2,3,4,5 and 6._

_**By** Sirius Black_

"Where's the pictures?" demanded Harry. When no one spoke he glared at Ginny. In nearly a year, he'd never once used the power over her that she'd given him. Now he growled it out "Give me those pictures! Now Ginny! That's a direct order!"

It was Neville that reacted the fastest. No matter his relationship with Luna, the youngest Weasley would always have a piece of his heart. He smoothly got in Ron's way and, without bruising anything but ego, dropped Harry back in the bed. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll stay there Harry!" he growled "Gin doesn't have'em. I did. And as soon as I got'em they went up in flames!"

"Who are you? And what have you done with Neville Longbottom?" Ginny wanted to know. She smiled gratefully at him.

Harry held up a hand, to indicate acquiessence and stood, slowly "I lost my head. Everyone … you especially Ginny … I'm sorry. It's just-"

"You knew Susan saw it, and you had to expose yourself to it as well." Neville concluded "Don't be an idiot! They're trying to get you to do something stupid. Like run out there all by yourself looking for revenge."

Ginny, who gave somewhat an appearance of a whipped puppy, addressed Harry in icy tones "Before you so rudely interrupted - I was about to tell you a private _House_ communication arrived … from Amelia … not ten minutes ago. I imagine the owl recognized me as a member. Would you care to read it?"

"Yes please." He replied, softly. When he was done, there were tears in his eyes. He snorted back a sob before speaking "Amelia… she saw something like this – could happen. I'm sorry… everyone please, even you Ron. I need to talk to Ginny. Alone."

Ron glared at him "You pull something like that again-!"

"-With my sister and I'll feed you to Norbert." Harry finished "Yes Ron, Neville taught me not to be a git. Please don't make him do the same to you."

They all laughed, and Ginny rewarded him with a peck on the cheek "I promise I'll call you if Harry gets rude again."

"I really am sorry, Ginny. That was… unforgivable." Harry said, meekly.

She reached out and squeezed his shoulder "That's really a silly turn of phrase." She pointed out "Tell me what's on your mind."

"Amelia's letter. She said she had a lot of plans in case things …went wrong." Harry explained "She mentioned some. She was worried that if something would happened to her … before me or Sue came of age." He pushed his hands through his hair and sighed before continuing "Maybe you should read this before we go on."

She did so, looked at the agonized expression on his face, and asked "Whatever you're about to do is dangerous? Isn't it?"

"No less for you." He answered.

Ginny shrugged and said "Without you, I'd be worse than dead. Whatever it is, yes. But in return, can I ask you something? Promise to give me an honest answer?"


	26. Chapter 26: Harry Potter Avenger i

** (a/n): **Well I did think I done something wrong when the first bunch of reviews came in. Positive ones came in later but it did give me reason to ponder. Some of it worth keeping in mind.

A salute to jbern. I read To Fight The Coming Darkness long after its completion, but it definitely helped draw me to Susan/Harry. I strongly recommend reading it. And I really need to read that Luna story. Why doesn't he just 'go to France?' All of them are just going to slap their foreheads one day. But, it's just that I've got something else in mind. There's a lot of bad!Ron/good!Hermione in my reading experience, but less of reverse.

If anyone still thinks Hermione couldn't turn as hostile as she has. That it's too OOC. An interpretation of her actions in canon in redstickbonbon's review says it all for me. Not understanding why Ron stayed with her? Your argument is very reasonable and logical. But how many beautiful women are with ugly guys who abuse and insult them all the time?

Charlie, "preferred dragons to women", according to Rowling. So I think it's easy for him to pick a hardened position and ignore consequences. But don't give up Runecutter. No one else sided with him (except Hermione) And he could come out for the good later. And no, it wasn't just about the business. Amelia said so right at the beginning, but it was something tangible that they were trying to drive the point home with.

Speculation on a replacement Regent for Harry included Arthur & Moody. That's handled here. Don't think I'm giving anything away by saying it's NOT Dumbledore. He's still wearing too many hats.

On Harry giving Snape respect, if only to show that he didn't reciprocate it (it's called "being the better man"). My first thought is that Harry isn't a man. I doubt it would occur to any kid, well Luna but not intentionally, to do that. And a Star Trek TOS episode **Court Martial** applies. Shaw asks McCoy "If A hates B, and shows it repeatedly, isn't likely B will reciprocate?"

Also must say hello to old-crow and, my regrets, but it sets the whole next arc in motion. Definitely read all of his stuff as well.

sprinter1988's review sets the theme. And the title of #26 gets us going.

* * *

**26 – Harry Potter Avenger**

"I'm waiting, Harry." Ginny said in an insistent, but not harsh, tone.

He replied "Right. I have two jobs as far as the Wizangamot is concerned. One, maintaining my House. Two, getting Amelia's murderer."

"But you're just a boy!" Ginny protested.

Harry gave a sour chuckle and retorted "Thank you Molly." His laugh was more real when she glared at him "Anyway, I'm months away from 17. Here's the problem, I don't do it everyone calls me a coward and they'll never respect me. I run off for what could be weeks, or months, and someone like Lucius will get the idea, probably by Friday, I abandoned my holdings."

"That's ridiculous!" she declared "Forget the first thing I said! You can't prove you can run a House if you have to abandon it to prove it!"

He shrugged "And worse. Wanna guess who my closest living blood relative is?"

"Narcissa Malfoy." It wasn't a guess "She's a Black."

He acknowledged it with a nod "And that's where you come in. I need a Head of House."

"Me?" she gasped "Just what makes you think I can pull that off? They'll laugh at me! I'm younger than you!"

He agreed "You're right, they probably will. But Amelia told me to find a person that fits two conditions. One, that I absolutely trust the person. And two, that has a reasonable claim to House Potter. Someone the Wizengamot has to recognize as legitimate."

"Susan?" Ginny asked, scared of the responsibility, and of his statement.

Harry shook his head, bitterly "She told me not to even consider it. Sirius, Ron, Sue, maybe Neville I'd trust. But Sirius, they'd Kiss. Ron and Neville aren't closely enough related. Sue, she's just my girlfriend, it'd never stand up. As my personal vassal, you're already a member of House Potter."

"You've given me so much, Harry." Said Ginny, thoroughly intimidated by what he was asking "All that money from the Basilisk. And let us not forget my soul. Harry, there's no way I can handle that kind of money! And besides, it's yours. I don't want it! I-i-i-i-i-i-"

He smirked at her and repeated "I-i-i-i? All about you? And you won't have to handle it. Let your Dad do it. I hear Mr. Weasley is pretty good with the stuff. According to her letter, look up the case of the MacNaughts back in the 1300s."

"Fine I'll do it." She reluctantly agreed "But I need to ask you something. It's probably bad timing, but I've always wanted to know."

He nodded and replied "Sure, we can talk as I pack. Come on up to my room." When they got to the dorm, Seamus was there with a Ravenclaw girl a year younger than Ginny. He barely spared their half-undressed state a glance. "Out!" he ordered "Now!"

"A little busy here, Harry!" the Irish-boy protested with a laugh.

Both were grabbed by the arm, pulled off the bed and shoved out the door in an eyeblink. To the banging on the door could be heard screaming and shouting. He demanded "What!"

"Our clothes are still on my bed!" came faintly through the heavy wood door.

From the perspective of the amorous pair, the opening of the door was a great relief "Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you" the girl said repeatedly.

"Now go away!" Harry shouted at them, throwing a bundle that included a pillow, a blanket and might, or might not, have clothes too. He slammed the door shut "_**imperturbatus**__!"_

Ginny shook her head and commented wryly "Harry Potter finally invites me to his room and he's not even remotely interested in snogging."

"Come on Gin." He said impatiently "I'm in a bit of a hurry."

She shrugged "Actually it's pretty much what I wanted to know, Harry. I mean is there something wrong with me?"

"Huh?" grunted Harry as he looked up from tossing things out of his trunk. "What do you mean?"

She answered "I've had a crush on you for…well forever… And you never once made a pass at me. And this past year, you don't even have to ask. If you wanted to, you could've just-"

"Done what Charlie accused me of? Strip Ginny! And get in bed!?" he countered, coldly. Then his expression softened "Sorry, about that. Umm…. How'd she put it? Oh yeah, you didn't really have a crush on me, Gin. You had one on 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' - Don't look like that. It's true. How could you really love someone you never met?"

She nodded as an angry look left her eyes "But, you had a million chances. I didn't interest you? I'm not pretty? Why? … umm … Why not?"

"That's not true. You know that…I think." He answered "I really have to get out of here before someone stops me from leaving. But… with what I'm asking you to do… You deserve an answer. Ginny you saw what the Dursleys were like, yeah?"

She nodded "Muggles from hell."

"I lived with that all my life. You saw a summer where I was pretty much in charge. Imagine ten years, no one on my side. Hardly any friends. And, just for kicks, the occasional accidental magic to really set them off." He continued "Remember how you talked to me the first time we met?"

She replied "Uh-huh. When I found out who you were I was so embarrassed. I couldn't imagine just talking to the great Harry Potter like that."

"That's not how I saw it. And it was worse when you wouldn't talk to me that summer. By about Christmas time I was convinced you hated me." She blinked back a tear and he wiped it away, deciding to let the rest of his thought go "I don't think either of us can be blamed for then. Anyway, I'll tell you a secret. I didn't have much to hope for in Azkaban. I had a few dirty dreams about you."

Ginny blushed, but seemed greatly pleased "You have to tell me about it."

"Sorry, you'll have to wait." He fired back, mischievously "But I'll make you a deal. IF everything works out. If I come back from … this … I'll tell you. Every last detail."

She stamped her foot and crossed her arms over her breasts "Not fair Harry!"

"Gives you reason to hope I return." He joked darkly "Now … come on … I'm out of time and I still have one thing to do." He closed his eyes and concentrated.

As Ginny watched, the most magnificent jeweled ring appeared in his hand "Oh! Harry! It's gorgeous."

"Been in my Family since the first Harry Potter. Draco would probably piss himself if he knew it came from Salazar Slytherin himself." He said with a smirk "From now on, call yourself Ginevra Potter."

Mischief gleamed in her eyes, but Ginny knew this was a solemn occasion. She gave a formal bow and according to ancient formula said "Command me in all things, Sire."

"Only one order." He replied "If I don't come back, you must continue House Potter. A child must be raised on Potter lands. Boy, or girl, it doesn't matter. But my parents' portraits must be in their life."

Ginny clasped his hand, took the ring and said "As Head of House Potter I order you to find my predecessor's murderer. Bring him or her to justice."

"Bye!" he said, suddenly as a thumping came from the other side of the door.

Ginny looked, then turned back to see him throw himself through one of the dorm windows. It shattered and she screamed "HARRRRRIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE E!" But he was fine because he had his broom. She gaped in amazement as he spun around dangerously and looped away.

x

The castle was so large that one could seem to fly off into the distance and still be in Hogwarts. This was true of Harry's flight. He'd just flown to the Hufflepuff dorms, which were laid out quite differently than he was used to. Here, boys rooms went down the hall directly opposite those of girls. Growing up in Gryffindor, this disturbed his sensibilities. Of course, what he was doing was even worse.

During their strolls around the castle, Susan had pointed out her window. So, Harry settled his broom right outside, magically pulled the window from its base and flew in. Susan's hair was strewn about, and when he pushed it from her face, the expression on her face tore at his heart. "I am so sorry, Sue." He whispered "But I promise they'll get theirs."

Susan rolled in her sleep and her arm rested across his legs.

"I don't think I ever understood." He said, stroking her cheek "Not until they were carrying you away from me. You're my whole world. I want to spend the next hundred years making you smile. I want your face to be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see at night." He lifted her hand and kissed it. He took the letter from Amelia, added just three words of his own and tucked it under her. The doorknob twisted and Harry threw on his Invisibility Cloak.

In came Justin Finch-Fletchley "I almost finished him." The massive Hufflepuff said gleefully "But if I can't get you one way, there's always this."

"_The snake in your bed wasn't enough_?" Harry thought to himself. And there was no way he would let Susan get drugged. His wand was out, an image formed in his mind and he fired "_Incarcerous_!" A rope wound itself around Justin bending his body the wrong way, hog-tying his legs and arms behind his back, and finally jamming in his mouth. No sense waking Susan. Harry levitated the bundle thus made, and left him hanging from the hall ceiling.

Justin never saw his attacker, and because he could not yell for help, it might be hours that he would be left that way. He could barely breathe and his own weight kept pulling on his spine.

x

"Right. We got all we need?" Alastor Moody demanded gruffly "You treat her with kit gloves."

A Healer and two Mediwitches from St. Mungo's were completely terrified of the mangled, mean-tempered Auror.

The office of the Director of Magical Law Enforcement was a gory scene. Amelia's head was set on her desk like a trophy. Her body, while technically in one piece, had random chunks ripped away.

"The way I see it, sir," a senior Auror reported "These three were sent in as canon fodder. Them Dark Marks, they're pretty fresh. Doubt they're important. They drew the boss's fire, and well ... a pretty good transaction from You-Know-Who's point of view."

Moody gave the woman such a nasty look that she got out of the room without her dignity. He was torn away from contemplating his own fury by an argument. "- you the bloody Minister?" demanded an angry Harry Potter of a junior Auror, who despite being at least five years older stammered and stuttered.

"What're you doing here Potter?" asked Moody "You should be in school."

The-Boy-Who-Lived was no less forceful "You find out who did this yet?"

"This is a criminal investigation. Not a playground." Moody countered "If we need you, we'll call."

Harry dropped his bomb "I'm here to claim the Rite of Vengeance and you, Alastor Moody, you owe me. If I hadn't killed Crouch, you'd still be in his trunk like a plucked chicken. Now answer my questions. And, show me where it happened."

"A bit much, boy?" Moody asked, maliciously as Harry's stomach heaved at the scene.

The taunt drained Harry's emotions. "Have you even figured out a werewolf did this, yet?" he asked.

"How'd you figure that?" Moody wanted to know.

This wasn't something he was looking forward to. With great reluctance he sighed and said "Then you sure don't know who. You! Go find Remus Lupin. Tell him … tell him Harry Potter needs him."

"Boy seems to know what he's talking about." Moody admitted "Hop to it. Right, Potter would you care to explain how … just two seconds … you were able to figure this for a werewolf? I admit my suspicions leaned to that."

With that, Harry produced the phony _Daily Prophet_ article given to him by Ginny. "This was delivered by Ministry owl to Susan. She went into such a fit, Madam Pomfrey had to pour Dreamless Sleep down her throat."

"Nicely done, kid." Moody complimented him "We'll see if we can find out who wrote this. I know Black's innocent. Clever forgery though. Alright, you bluffed that pretty well. And you're right, I do owe you one. Not a life-debt you know. You're in charge, but it's a stupid commander that doesn't listen to advice. And if you slack off I'll jam that wand down your throat."

Harry smiled, looking like the boy he still really was "You got it, Professor. And afterward, think you can hook me up?" and he tapped his own empty socket.

"You know I never really taught at Hogwarts." Moody pointed out.

Harry shrugged "If you're half as good as the fake one was, maybe you should."

"Greetings, Earl Potter. You summoned me?" Remus said formally, with a stiff bow.

Harry hardly ever acted the part of a noble with friends, but he'd done so at the Dursleys' and he did now as well "You're aware of Madam Bones' murder, I assume?" he asked.

"Yes." Remus replied "I know what she meant to you. I hope … what I mean to say is, you have my deepest sympathy."

Harry's only acknowledgement was a cold "Noted." Then he said "Now… to business… werewolves have heightened senses. I need to know, can you identify who? And just as important. Can you track them?"

"I see you paid attention to Severus' lecture on the subject." The man who'd been like James' brother offered in an attempt at friendliness.

Harry threw it back in his face "No Lupin. I studied werewolves so I'd know how to kill you if you ever attacked me again."

"If I help, do you think you might forgive-"

Harry shrugged carelessly "You mean as a quid pro quo? NO Lupin, but if you want something in return for your help, maybe you'd care to talk to my parents' paintings. Sirius… and Mum and Dad… have been arguing for that ever since I got Kiln Keep back."

"You've had them all this time!" the usually mild man growled.

Harry wasn't the least impressed "What makes you think you had the right?"

"Remus, why don't you see what you can learn?" Moody suggested "Potter, you've proved yourself sufficiently. You do not need to bait a werewolf. Not even one as relatively tame as that one."

When he returned, Remus had faint outlines of his werewolf form all about his body. His nose was a little extended, his hands hairier than normal. His eyes unnatural for a human. He was in a state of fury. He growled and drooled, one word came out intelligibly "Greyback!"

"The one who made him." Harry clarified "Recognize anyone else?"

His features slowly became full human again "Wormtail too. One or two others. An American I think, at least she smelled like one. What are they doing here?"

"Scouting, possibly." Moody offered "The rest of the world is probably wondering what's going on."

Harry shook his head "If they're with Death Eaters, they're the enemy. If one was involved in Amelia's murder, I'll kill him…or her."

"I really do not believe your parents would want you to become a murderer, Harry." Remus pointed out "Remember what you said to us when we were going to kill Peter?"

Harry looked down, guiltily. The others in the room assumed it would be his statement "And maybe that was a mistake." He declared "Maybe you should have torn him to pieces, so maybe Amelia wouldn't be. This is my fault."

"No, Harry" Remus offered "mercy is always good…never a mistake." He extended a comforting hand.

The young man slapped it away "I don't want any from you! And - hello Tonks."

"Are you coming down on him again?" she asked, sadly.

Sirius was quite pleased with the progress his cousin and godson had made. They were friends. But, like Hermione and Ron, there was one subject which neither could compromise on. And the similarity had little to do with getting Harry to change.

"Lupin is a big boy and can take care of himself." He told her.

She frowned "Everyone knows about Madam Bones. And … ummmm … Sirius needs to know. And Harry … I think he should hear it from you."

They were interrupted by a stretcher coming out of the Director's office.

"Stop." Harry ordered. The St. Mungo's team paused, then continued. This time his voice commanded obedience "HOLD!"

The Healer grabbed his hand when he pulled on the sheet. "NO!"

"What harm can it do?" asked Harry, rhetorically. He flinched at the sight of Madam Bones' detached head. But he forced himself to look. Impulsively, he pulled a hair from her and clenched it in his fist. History would later assume he made some silent oath in those seconds before he spoke again. "You treat her with the utmost respect. If I hear the slightest thing … no one will ever find your body … now you can go."

A highly concerned Minister of Magic burst on the scene "Harry, thank the stars I was right! Headmistress McGonagall just reported your disappearance. Please! Go back to Hogwarts at once. There is no need for you to be involved with this. I assure you the Auror Corps is going to be fully mobilized. We will find Amelia's killer."

"Not good enough Judge!" Harry sneered "The whole Auror Corps didn't do anything to stop me from going to Azkaban. Only one person did that."

Dumbledore drew himself up "With Amelia's death, Harry, I must act in your best interests. I will be petitioning the Wizengamot to appoint me as your Regent and Guardian. It would help greatly if you spoke in support."

"You've been outmaneuvered again Old Man." He said coldly "I already appointed a new Regent."

That was obviously a shock to the ancient wizard "Might I inquire as to whom?"

"Still a nosy, manipulative git just as soon as you get the chance, huh?" Harry observed.

Moody silently chuckled while magically sealing Amelia's private office. Only a new Director could open it, and only after the investigation was closed. Remus wanted to lecture the boy, but knew it would be a waste of breath.

"You did not answer my question." Dumbledore addressed Harry.

Who shrugged and nodded "You're right. I didn't. I think I'll leave that as a surprise. If you thought Madam Bones was tough, you'll be shocked that I found someone worse."

"Amelia … my boy … while a magnificent lady, had a somewhat narrow view of the world." Replied the Minister "You must help me serve the greater good. Now, I will speak with this new regent of yours. He will see the wisdom of yielding to me, and then, as I promised Amelia's loss will be dealt with."

Harry laughed and retorted sarcastically "Good luck, I'd pay more than a few Galleons to watch you and 'him' chat. As for _Madam Bones_ nothing less than your Unbreakable Oath that you would immediately put every Auror in England on the case would get me to even consider going back to Hogwarts."

"You must realize that is an impossibility, Harry." Dumbledore lectured in his _Teacher_ tone. "That would be asking me to strip the rest of the country of its keepers of law and order."

Harry snorted in disgust "Just proves how useless you really are. Now get out of my way! I have a job to do!"

"I shall do no such thing." Dumbledore said, slowly drawing his wand "And if necessary I will have you put away. I ask you, do not force me to."

Moody drew his wand as well. "I think that's enough."

"It is quite alright, Alastor." Dumbledore said confidently, holding up his other hand "I assure you, that despite my age I am quite capable of managing Harry. However if you can prepare a room. Secure, but comfortable."

Moody stomped his artificial foot and laughed "Boy's right! You are too old! I wasn't drawing on him. Lower your wand Albus!"

"Minister I regret to inform you, I can no longer perform my duties as Auror." Tonks coolly pointed hers as well.

Remus had been considering the matter, his girlfriend's declaration tipped the balance "I hereby resign from the Minister's Detail. Where she goes, I go."

"This is mutiny at least." Dumbledore pointed out "Treason. Do you really want that?"

Harry lowered his wand, turning to what he learned from Amelia "Minister Dumbledore" he said formally "House Potter hereby drafts Aurors Tonks, Moody, and … Lupin … into its private force. House Potter declares a state of siege. **ANY** interference with our lawful investigation will be met with lethal force **AND** a declaration of war against the offender's House.

"Have you any idea what you've done?" asked an appalled Dumbledore "People will be FORCED to-"

Harry cut him off "Get off their arses and act? About bloody time!"

"Harden their position." Dumbledore continued as if he had not spoken "Harry, if you continue on this course, some will side with Lord Voldemort."

Harry did not answer that "It's four to one. And even if you win, you lose. I meant what I said a minute ago. I probably wouldn't win against the whole Ministry, but how would it look to the rest of the people?"

"Throw your full support behind him, Albus!" Moody suggested gruffly "Announce a bounty for Ami's murderer. You do not need to order out the whole force. Just do what every other murder case would get."

Dumbledore closed his eyes in contemplation, then nodded with all the dignity he could muster. "Remus, Nymphadora, and Alastor, you are on detached duty for as long as is necessary. Full pay and benefits will, of course, be maintained. Please, if at all possible, mercy is a noble …the noblest… of guestures."

"Where to now, great leader?" asked Tonks, lightly.

It might have been amusing at another time. Harry gave her a look and replied "To tell Stubby Boardman his girlfriend is dead."

x

"Mmmmmmmmm!" Susan Bones sat up in bed and stretched luxuriously. It had to have been the best night of her life. Simultaneously, the weight of the truth slammed into her chest like a ton of bricks and she felt parchment crinkling under her rear. She felt oddly un-emotional considering her last close relative was dead. But then, her memory of the screaming fit came back. She sighed "Now, what's this?"

_Dearest Susan_

_I want nothing more than to be with you right now. She was my Mum too. Well, except for when we were snogging. I kind of hope that my Mum… Lily that is… was a cross between Amelia and Mrs. Weasley. Someone that 'd baby you sometimes, just smother you with love. And then, turn around and she was teaching me all this stuff. How to fight, when not to._

_You probably think I'm a rambling idiot. I don't blame you, it's true. This is worse than when I saw them kill Cedric. He was just this bloke I knew. It must be so much worse for you. I only knew her for a year. I learned something else. I saw it so clear when they were carrying you to the Hospital Wing. Looking back I can see I probably stopped you a dozen times with some stupid thing about Qudditch or whatever. And I bet a letter is the worst way to do it. _

_I LOVE YOU _

_In every way possible. Body and soul I heard on telly once._

_We're both in danger if I don't do this. Amelia explained it all in this letter on the flip side. She also explains the other thing you might get mad at. And it is definitely NOT because I don't trust you. Some git will start spreading lies about me choosing Ginny. Don't listen._

_I could write all day. But that'd get me busted. I promise I'll see you soon._

_All my love, Always_

_Harry_

_PS: One of your friends isn't what you thought he was. Unless someone came by already, he's hanging by your door._

She did not really catch the last bit, as she blinked back tears "Bloody noble idiot!" she snapped. She stripped off her clothes, threw on her bathrobe and opened the door. There to be confronted by a startling sight. She squealed "Justin!"

Justin Finch-Fletchley had been hanging from the hall ceiling and suffering terribly. At this point he did not even know how long. Denied the ability to scream, he whimpered as his spine, shoulders and knees pulled and bent under his own weight.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" she cast, instantly as shock subsided. Susan lowered him to the ground as gently as she could and set about freeing him from his bonds. There, in his shirt pocket, was a pink colored potion in a vial. She demanded "What is this?"

He gave himself away, whimpering "Honest Suz! It wouldn't've hurt you! Love you! Always have! Potter's no good for you! Please help me! It hurts!"

"YOU UNBELIEVABLE BASTARD!" screamed Susan, kicking him three times in his exposed belly.

Hannah appeared in seconds. Her room was only a few feet away. She grabbed her red-headed friend just as she probably would have killed Justin. "SUZ! WHAT'RE YOU DOING!"

"I found this on this prick!" Susan snarled, holding up the potion.

Hannah didn't get it "You know I'm useless in Potions."

"This is just about the liquid form of the Imperius!" she struggled against her friend "Now let me go so I can kill him!"

Hannah pushed back "You don't think someone will notice? Besides how do you know?"

"That he was going to give it to me?" Susan asked, angrily. She paused then whispered the answer in Hannah's ear. It would be a bad idea for Harry's part in this to be known. It wasn't exactly a crucifixion, but a Roman centurion would have appreciated the gift for applying torment.

Hannah nodded in agreement at her friend's reasoning "Well, I probably have the cleanest record in school. Guess I can take the fall for this."

Justin Finch-Fletchley was expelled for possession of a dangerous potion. In light of the torture he suffered, no charges were filed. Susan, who argued against the charges, nevertheless snapped his wand. Hannah was deemed temporarily insane, everyone knew of her extreme loyalty (even beyond Hufflepuff norms) to her best friend. She did spend two weeks in St. Mungo's under the care of a top-notch Mind Healer. When she returned, she received a heroine's welcome and a bone-crushing hug from Susan.

x

Sirius Black was reading a copy of _The Quibbler_. Harry insisted that he do so, saying it was superior to _The Prophet_. Sirius teased his Godson about having a crush on "the little Ravenclaw" as he called Luna. To his great delight, Susan had gone right along with it. Harry's expression brightened just about any dark day. Today was not especially bad for the Azkaban escapee. Neither paper had any bad news. There was the reminder of the bounty on his head, its steep amount complimented his vanity. Both papers were three days old. He tossed them aside when Harry Potter entered his kitchen.

"Sirius!" exclaimed Harry, his voice cracked with emotion. He all but tackled his Godfather, hiding his face in the older wizard's shoulder.

Pounding his back, Sirius said "Great to see you, kiddo. But shouldn't you be in school?" The oddness of his guests settled in "Uhhh… not that …what I mean is that you don't exactly like Remus at the moment."

"That hasn't changed." Harry replied "I still hate the son of a bitch. But that isn't important right now. Sirius … I have some bad news for you. Stubby … he was getting pretty close to Amelia? Wasn't he?"

Harry's tone, the company he arrived with … Sirius was a smart guy … he suddenly looked stricken and fell onto his dining room table "NO!" he barely whispered "How?"

"Death Eaters. Greyback for one." Answered Remus.

Harry nodded in confirmation and added "Our friend the Rat for another. We're going after them."

"Count me in!" exclaimed Sirius, rubbing his hands together vigorously "So what's the plan?"

Moody shook his head "Don't look at me, Black, the kid's in charge."

"Harry?" he blinked in disbelief "You shouldn't even be out of school. Never mind going after killers and forget about leading the-"

Glaring at his Godfather, Harry shot back "I don't have time to repeat the argument I had with Dumbledore. Between the five of us, I figure we know everything we need about Amelia. And Sirius and Lupin should know enough about Pettigrew to guess where he might hide. Plus, if there's one sure way to track a werewolf, use another werewolf."

"Are you alright with this, Remus?" asked Sirius, his expression one of sympathy.

The werewolf shrugged "It's something I can do. Maybe I can never make up for what I did. But, in this, I even have a selfish reason. Hunting Greyback."

"Remus, no one's perfect. And some people could bend a little." Tonks clutched his arm affectionately.

Harry's eyes narrowed "With support like this, who needs Death Eaters? Sirius, you shouldn't really go."

"Sirius won't be." He countered "Stubby, or depending on the situation, Snuffles will. Just let me get some bottled Stubby."

Harry still looked worried "Shouldn't you … I dunno … be crying or something?"

"What about you?" Sirius argued "Ami was like a second mother. Don't YOU miss her?"

Harry nodded "Of course I do. But she warned never show weakness. Those Skrewts of the Wizengamot would tear me to pieces. I'll mourn when there's time and in private."

"Where we going first, Boss? asked Moody.

Harry smiled unpleasantly and answered "Who would you least suspect of being a spy for House Potter?"

"I must warn you, Potter, if you plan a chat with the Dark Lord we're woefully understaffed." Moody quipped, darkly.

Harry laughed, greatly amused "Now wouldn't that be a real pisser! Maybe the #2 least likely. Mad-Eye do you happen to know who resides at 615 George Square, London, East Side?"

"Not the richest neighborhood by a longshot." Moody commented "You been hanging with riff-raff, Potter?"

Harry shrugged "Yep, the lowest of the low. There's an empty lot around the corner. We can apparate there."

"I'll guard the front when we get there." Said Moody "Remus and Tonks can go through the house and secure the rear. Black, dog form with Potter."

Harry nodded "Friendly version please. They've got a couple little kids."

"Can't I bite him once?" asked Sirius "Just a few fingers or toes maybe."

Harry threw a shot at Remus by suggesting "If you're real good you can bite his knee." He delighted as Remus stiffened.

x

"My Lord Potter." Mrs. Diggory greeted them at the door "Is it really wise to come so openly? Secrecy has always been the key-"

Harry interrupted bluntly "Things have changed…greatly… Jessica. May we come in?" Having asked, he entered without waiting for actual permission. Moody pulled the door shut, remaining outside and the couple quickly inspected the small, first floor apartment. Then took up a post in the small back yard.

"Hi! Who're you?" a small voice asked, and tugged on his pant legs.

He looked down and grinned. Only the coldest heart would be unaffected by that sweet little smile "My name is Harry Potter."

"This is the man that's going to help you go to school when the time comes." Said Mrs. Diggory. It was remarkable how her face could smile, but not her eyes.

The girl extended her arms upward, gesturing to be picked up "Thank you Mr. Potter" she said, hugging his head.

"I'll get Amos." Mrs. Diggory offered as she reached for her daughter "I do not expect he'll be pleased to see you holding Stacey. Come here hun."

Harry however seemed to have a permanent attachment in the small girl. Nor did he make an effort to separate himself.

"Arf! Arf!" came from Sirius' Animagus form.

Blond hair spun around and a delighted squeal of "Doggie!" came from the girl.

"She'll be safe, Jessica." Harry addressed "I don't hurt kids. And Snuffles only looks tough. He's just a big pussycat."

Not eager for a crying child, the mother relented. Harry and Sirius performed all the dog tricks for the little girl. She was giggling madly when the parents and her twin appeared. Melissa and Stacey are identical twins, but telling them apart wasn't difficult. While Stacey's blond hair had dark highlights, Melissa's was tinged with red. Half asleep over her father's equally drowsy face, it looked almost orange.

"Just because you blackmailed me, Potter, does not mean you have the right to enter my home." Amos complained bitterly "Such as it is."

Both girls ignored the adult talk in favor of fascination with the canine. Stacey had his head in her lap, lightly tugging on his ears. She giggled every time the rough tongue licked her leg. Melissa had developed an immediate obsession with the completely shaggy tail, she was alternately tugging and getting swatted in the face by it.

"We've not had an easy year, My Lord." Mrs. Diggory informed him "My husband was demoted at the Ministry and it is hard to make ends meet."

Harry had quite accurately assessed the situation as soon as he saw his former tormentor. "Looks to me as though he'd do better at work … and keep more money if he stayed off the Firewhiskey." He pointed out, bluntly.

"You made me what I am, Potter." Amos retorted in a soft (for the sake of his children) but angry voice.

Sirius was operating on two levels, allowing his canine form to ignore the talk and just play with the two girls. But his human intellect struggled with the urge to rip Amos Diggory to shreds.

"You got off light. And it's not my problem." Harry countered "And you made these problems for yourself. You won't have heard yet, Amelia Bones is dead. Victim of a werewolf attack. In her office. On a night not a full moon."

Amos shrugged uncaringly, while Jessica said "She was a friend before."

"So far, we know two of them." He continued, ignoring both reactions "There were others we haven't … yet. What do you two know?"

Jessica sighed "Just after New Years it happened. I was buying groceries, in a Muggle store. They're cheaper you know. A man came up to me. Walked around while I finished shopping, paid for my purchase, and carried my bags to the apparition point. He knew Amos was now an appointments clerk."

"Was it either of these two?" asked Harry, displaying photos of both Pettigrew and Greyback.

She shook her head "No. He was an Indian. And there's more, a week later it happened again. Only this time it was a girl about your age. She could be at Hogwarts… collected the scroll Amos gave me with Amelia's schedule for the next month. We told her all this just a couple days ago."

"Not soon enough, obviously." Harry grumbled. His musings were interrupted by Amos throwing himself across the table in an assault. It was extremely sloppy and he simply sidestepped it. The man crumpled on the floor unconscious. "I see nothing's really changed."

The two girls ran over to their father and made futile efforts to pull him up. "Daddy fall down again." Stacey commented.

To which Melissa replied "Daddy always falling down. Mummy help."

"I'm going to transfer 500 Galleons to your Gringotts account." Harry said "Use it to get him help. He needs to be supporting his family. Not falling all over himself."

Jessica bowed before him and said "You are generous, My Lord. I wish our families could be friends."

"Not me, not with him. Never." Replied Harry. "It was Susan that kept him out of Azkaban. Some of my friends want him dead. And about now I agree. You seem alright. And then I think of them growing up without a father and I can't do it. You've given me useful information. We'll be going. C'mon Snuffles! Say goodbye!"

Melissa commanded "Gimme paw!" and giggled when the dog obeyed.

"Can't Snuffy stay? Please Mr. Potter." Stacey pleaded.

Harry knelt to her level and whispered "Snuffles is helping me with something very important. So he has to come with me. But, one day, if your Mum says it's OK we'll visit again."

"I'll have to tell them about this visit. To keep it balanced, of course." Amos Diggory said as he sat up, apparently unharmed "And I bet him going around with an Animagus will be worth something. I can always tell Potter they forced it out of us."

x

The group left the Diggory residence well pleased with the intelligence. And unaware of the betrayal.

"Mad-Eye. I think you'll be the best one to get a copy of that appointment book." Harry said "We need to know all that, too."

The gnarled Auror whacked him on the shoulder with his staff and grumbled "And I'll know more about what's in it than a wet-behind-the ears boy."

"What's next, Harry?" asked 'Stubby Boardman'

Thinking, Harry turned to Remus and asked "Just how far can werewolves smell each other?"

"That's a bit complicated." He replied "And we're at a disadvantage there. A senior wolf can smell one of his cubs before a cub will smell the senior. That's one of the reasons I never went after Greyback before. We're somewhat like vampires, in that as we age we get more powerful and Greyback was turned over a hundred years ago. We don't however, live forever. Few live past 400."

Harry suggested "We could try apparating about. We could get lucky."

"Not more than a few times a day." Said Moody "And the big problem is we'd have to use a search pattern and then we risk getting ourselves ambushed. And we definitely can't have Remus tire himself if we're facing another werewolf."

Thus, the group knew who they were hunting. Harry was mulling over who the 'girl at Hogwarts' Jessica Diggory mentioned might be. Remus and Sirius considered the likely spots their erstwhile friend might choose to hide. Where to go was a problem. A few places they hit were identified by Remus "He's been here in the last month or so."


	27. Chapter 27: Harry Potter Avenger ii

**(a/n): **Thanx for the reviews folks, great fun.

Ready for some payback? Amos doesn't know when to quit, but he hasn't really changed since Ch#3.

The 'state of siege' I see as a step below either a war or blood feud. And only that an actual Head of House can declare one. There's enough history with COS to have Justin be either really good or really bad to Harry. Throw in the jealousy and one feeds off the other.

While I've been harsh with Hermione here, I wonder about her in canon. It's _possible_ she Obliviated her parents with their consent. And it seems to me that, from the movie, she went about it very delicately. Just editing herself.

I wonder in passing, how would Dumbledore have done against the four of them?

Why did Harry not get the memory from Jessica of the mysterious girl? In spite of his exposure to Amelia, he doesn't know everything she did. And besides, where's the fun in revealing her identity right away?

* * *

**27 - Harry Potter Avenger ii**

The group had limited success. They tracked down another werewolf made by Greyback. Lupin's 'sister' if you like. Remus did not. Nor did Tonks when the woman tried to seduce him. It took all of them to defeat her. Harry's knee delivered the death blow. It hadn't been deliberate, she fell and pulled him with her. His knee landed on her throat.

They watched her die. Whether from silver poisoning from Harry's knee, or suffocation resulting from a crushed larynx it wasn't pleasant to see.

"We're taking tomorrow off, maybe even another day or two." Sirius declared, after the battle. "We're near Glasgow. Cover up your scar, and we can get a couple rooms at a hotel."

Harry protested, but one look at the faint, and very premature, age lines in the corners of his eyes generated compliance. Not only had be been keeping up with the adults, but he'd been lending his magic to their apparation efforts. But, on day four he complained "We're not doing anything! What's worse! I'm bored!"

"It's only been a month, lad." Said Moody "You knew we were not going to succeed right away."

Sirius nodded in agreement "And we really haven't done too bad."

"Where next?" asked Harry.

Lupin replied "We've scouted here a bit."

"You mean snogged a bit." Sirius teased.

Tonks laughed "And maybe a bit more, dear cousin."

"On topic, people!" Harry snapped impatiently.

Sirius agreed "He's right we run the risk of getting lazy. Remus, didn't you and Peter hang out here? I think … Wait! … Do you smell that?" Without warning, or consideration of the muggle restaurant they were in, he transformed and sped off in pursuit.

"Harry! Obliviations!" Remus ordered as the adults took off.

The young wizard had little choice but to obey. "_Oblivia Maxima_!" he cast for multiple people. He tossed a £50 note on the table, far more than necessary but the first thing he pulled out, and ran. Luckily the chaos was easy to follow. There was a rapid series of apparations, and soon the magicals were well outside the city.

"Incarcerous!" Harry fired. One Death Eater had lagged behind, his magic exhausted by multiple apparation.

The others of his party stopped and hurried back, letting the others get away. They congratulated him "Nice job, lad. Well done kiddo!"

"Walden Macnair." said Harry "Remember me? I do, from Volemort's resurrection. Too bad Buckbeak got away, huh?"

Moody pushed him aside and said "No time for that, Potter. We need answers and we need them quick!"

"Not…crucio?" Harry asked, backing away.

A malicious smile appeared on the old Auror's face "It's war boy." He growled "And, besides, I don't need an Unforgiveable to get information. What's the most harmless spell you can think of?"

"A cleaning charm." He replied almost immediately, then changed his mind "Err… no… the first one we learned Wingardium Leviosa."

Moody laughed, it was not a kind one. He aimed and cast it at the tied prisoner. Who rose just above their heads and floated there "Got anything to tell me?"

"Drop dead Moody!" Macnair spat.

Moody assumed the pose of a professor and lectured "There is not a spell, jinx, hex that cannot be used to cause pain. Actually we learn this in the first month of Auror School. Oh! Sorry there Walden… speaking of drop … _Finite_!"

"Ooff!" the prisoner grunted as he hit the ground with a **THUMP**!

Harry cringed

"And that was seven feet." Moody continued. He repeated the spell and held him high again. Turning to Harry he said "Looks to be about eight, don't it? … _Finite_!"

And again, a thump. This time leaves …at least Harry decided that's what it was… crunched.

"We were graded on creativity, too." Moody offered. He pointed his wand at a rock perhaps the size of a human fist "_Wingardium Leviosa_." And it floated as he directed it until it was hovering directly above Macnair. It struck his ankle and he grunted, refusing to scream.

Tonks tugged on Harry's elbow and said "I think that's enough 'Advanced Education'. Come on, Harry." They were mostly out of hearing range two cracks and one thump later.

"The human body can only take so much." Moody approached them fifteen minutes later.

Harry swallowed a lump in his throat and asked "He's dead then?"

"Quite." Moody answered "He won't be lopping off any Hippogryff heads again."

Harry, rather abruptly, turned practical "Then you didn't learn anything?"

"I didn't say that, either. There's a cave about five miles southeast of here." He answered. The group apparated.

But their quarry was already in the process of evacuating. "Greetings, my son!" Fenrir Greyback called out tauntingly "I smell you young one!"

"My father was a good man!" Remus yelled back "You are NOT him!"

This time, the anguish in his eyes gave Harry no pleasure.

"Good boy!" the senior werewolf shouted back "Well if you're quite determined to fight me, come on then! We'll be in London! Not far from the Hogawarts Express! Surely your nose is up to the task!"

The pursuers heard the clear sound of four Apparation cracks.

"Stop!" ordered Moody "We need to think a second! Plan!"

Remus was sweating, he tugged on his collar. Some of his wolf traits were coming out. "Want Blood!" he growled

"Sweetheart, relax." Tonks said soothingly. She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled his shoulder. "That's just how he wants you to act."

Moody asked "Anyone know why they would be in Central London?"

The question was met with a round of negative responses. The only thing Harry had to offer was "Ron's wedding took place somewhere there. Since it was Granger's church. Then she probably lives … well… lived somewhere in there."

"That's too big an area." Moody decided "Let's not jump to conclusions. Lupin, with Central London as a target you think you can lock him down?"

Remus nodded, still too animalistic to speak clearly.

An hour later, they'd traced their opponents to a single house. "Hermione!" Remus half-snarled, pointing at it.

"She's in there?" Harry quiered, in disbelief.

Remus glared at him and shook his head "At school! Her scent, all around. She from here."

"Bloody hell!" Harry shouted. He pointed his wand at the ground and yelled "Reducto!" carving out a hole two feet across and five feet deep.

Sirius inhaled deeply and turned slightly animal as well, though he was fully in control "Wormtail is here, too!"

"I can't do this." Harry exhaled "No matter what I decided, it'd be wrong. Mad-Eye … you're the senior Auror. You make the … you're in charge now. I place all of us under your command."

Sirius patted him on the back "That, I think, is one of the most mature choices you've ever made, Harry. We still can't let them get away, can we Alastor?"

"Let's see how things develop." Mad-Eye said, noncomittally. He pressed his wand to his neck and spoke "**You know we're out here**!"

A voice returned "**Moody …old friend… how are you, the leg? The eye**?"

"**You Rosiers are like weeds! Kill one and another sneaks through the cracks**!" he countered "**Which one are you**?"

A booming laugh came back "**Mum always said you were our best enemy! But you've run your course old man**!"

"**We have hostages**!" a new voice declared. "Friends of Potter's!"

Harry copied Moody's actions "**If you mean Grangers, you'd've done better with the Dursleys**!"

"You put me in command!" Moody growled, slapping the wand away "**Ministry policy forbids negotiation with hostage takers!"** He set up anti-apparation and portkey wards.

A third voice threatened "**Take that down or a Muggle dies!"**

"**We're prepared to be reasonable! Come out Harry! Let's talk it over**!" this from Wormtail.

This time Moody nodded for him to reply "**You must be kidding! Like I'd trust you Pettigrew!"**

"**Wizard's Oath, Potter!"** Greyback called out "**On my magic you have five minutes truce! No one will harm you! Argeed?"**

They all looked at each other, Moody nodded "Almost an Unbreakable. Don't know what they're after. But we can trust it. Go ahead Potter. **We agree**!"

"We want to convince you of the seriousness of our position." Said Greyback as Harry stepped onto the large house's porch "Look in the window, Potter. Bella, you may indulge yourself."

Harry had heard of this particular witch. Most recently, he'd learned of her responsibility for the condition of Neville Longbottom's parents.

"Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!" she fired off, gleefully.

Despite his hate for the woman who'd half blinded him, or perhaps because of it for initially he liked her screams, Harry felt bile in his throat.

"It was a lovely Muggle scene Harry." Wormtail taunted him "Four of them sitting there enjoying a lovely afternoon tea. Now surely you don't want your little Mudblood upset. Do you? Just imagine how disappointed James and Lily would be."

Harry's face twisted in fury "Someday you'll get yours." He declared.

"All you have to do is drop your wards. We'll be gone and we'll leave these…things…behind." Greyback offered.

Harry glared up at the larger man "Not my decision. Mad-Eye's in charge. I know Lupin would love to take you down though."

"Amelia tasted gooooood." Greyback drawled out "Tender for a woman of her years. I wonder if the niece is just as good. Amelia's liver hinted of too much Firewhiskey. Does your little whore partake?"

Rage boiled up inside Harry, his knuckles cracked and bled, he was gripping his wand so tight. A moment later, he was shocked to see Greyback drawing his wand. And a fraction of a second after that, he was flying through the air. He landed behind the row of azaleas his group was using for cover. Jumped to his feet and charged.

"Cool off Potter!" Moody snapped "_Aquamenti_!"

The water soaked Harry. He threw up his hands to protect his face, and after a few seconds it stopped. "I'll kill the fucker!" he raged incoherently.

Ice cold water doused Harry again from Moody's wand "Enough dammit!"

"Stop it *glarbbbb*!" he fought blindly. But the water continued until he was completely exhausted.

By the time it was done, Moody's water ran half a mile down the road. "About time you came to your senses, Potter! Now! How could the werewolf attack you? He kept his word exactly! But he baited you to keep you within reach while his oath expired!"

"But! HE said!-" Harry yelled.

Another gush of water "_Aquamenti! _Don't matter what he said! I can guess, but IT – DOES – NOT – MATTER! Now give me facts!"

"Four Muggles in the house." He gasped for breath "Greyback, Pettigrew, Bellatrix Lestrange. One other I don't know. They tortured them while I was there. Show they were serious. We drop the wards, they leave the hostages."

Remus shook his head "Greyback would never give up such an advantage. Wormtail doesn't have any honor to keep."

"And cousin Bella is totally insane. The only one she obeys is her Master." Sirius added.

Moody nodded and touched his wand to his throat again "**The Ministry does not negotiate with hostage takers! You have five minutes to surrender. I promise a fair trial!"**

"**Drop those wards in THREE minutes or one of these Muggles dies!"** Greyback countered.

Moody took a few seconds to consider, then "Potter, Black, Tonks, you three blast the front of the house. Blow out the windows, walls, everything. Lupin left side, I'll take the right. You three charge as soon as the dust clears."

"**Ten seconds left**!" Greyback's voice boomed.

The announcement was followed instantly by Moody's "**Now**!"

The Granger home resembled earthquake ruins from the outside. Nor was the living room, where the main explosion occurred, much if any better.

When Harry entered, Remus Lupin and Fenrir Greyback were mostly werewolf-ish and clutching each other in a mutual death-hug. The one Mad-Eye knew as Rosier held his wand to Ian Granger's throat. Peter Pettigrew had a similar hold on Michelle Granger. Bellatrix was the only instant casualty. Apparently, some falling piece of house had instantly and cleanly beheaded her. The witch's body was slumped over a chair and her head laid several feet away.

"Wards are down!" yelled Rosier "Go Pettigrew! Potter, ever seen a deliberate splinching?"

Harry fired "_Expelliarmus_!" at the Death Eater, but it was too late. The effect was grisly. The Death Eater was gone, apparated clean away. With him, he took Ian Granger's hand and the bones of his forearm. The man screamed in agony, holding up his arm. Blood simply fell out, and the flesh flopped around in a grotesque version of someone waving an empty sleeve.

Peter Pettigrew simply failed to escape. His magic was not enough to apparate with his captive. And by the time he tried again, Sirius and Moody both thought to cast new anti-apparation wards. "Stop Sirius!" he ordered "So help me, I'll kill her!"

"Like you framed me for those others, Peter?" he demanded, marching forward. Sirius gave not the slightest indication of concern for Hermione's Mother "And she ruined Harry's eye. Kill her! I could care less! I just want you! Maybe later I'll kill her too."

Peter panicked and screamed, he shoved his captive into Sirius.

Not even slightly interested in Michelle Granger, Sirius just deflected the incoming woman and continued after Peter. The instant he tried turning into Wormtail, Harry's fist slammed down on the rat form's back, pinning him to the floor.

"Good job, Harry!" Sirius praised "Now give him to me so I can kill him!"

Harry shook his head "No! This time we'll get him to the Wizengamot."

The werewolves had each taken bites from the other. Remus was bleeding from his shoulder and Greyback had a neck wound. They simultaneously shoved, and broke apart. While they were snapping and growling at each other Mad-Eye struck "_Avada Kedavra_!"

While Harry was, once again, saving Wormtail's life the rat squirmed out from under his fist and sprinted away. Unfortunately for him, Tonks was there with a stunner. She hastily fashioned a small box from the rubble and dropped the rat in it "Isn't that the second time he got away from you." She snarled.

"Thanks Tonks." Godfather and Godson said, simultaneously.

Meanwhile, Lupin was turning on Mad-Eye. Who fired "_Imperio_!" in an attempt at control. It was nearly impossible. Sirius added his will to the struggle and Remus roared in protest, continuing to stomp forward.

"Remus, dear, it's over." Tonks said soothingly. She walked up slowly and finally stroked her lover's half changed cheek "You did it. Greyback is dead. Come on back to me now and we'll get that looked at. You'll be good as new in no time."

The wounds were even more severe looking when he returned to human form. A neck wound might usually be more serious. But looking at Lupin's shoulder you could see bone sticking out. His flesh had not just been stabbed, or cut, some was torn away. Then there were the dozens of scratches and bruises everywhere.

Alastor Moody was busy caring for the horribly wounded Ian Granger. Michelle was unconscious, but the head wound caused when Peter shoved her was not life threatening. With Moody tending to one, Tonks caring for Lupin, Sirius certainly had the skill to revive her; he just had no incentive to.

"Is this what winning feels like?" asked Harry.

Sirius sat next to him, he straddled a two-by-four that had crushed a secton of the couch Harry had flopped into. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder and asked "Dunno, what do you feel?"

"Well, I did what I set out to do." Harry answered with a lackluster shrug.

Sirius offered a weak smile "I'd think you'd be jumping for joy."

"We killed people, Sirius." He argued.

To which his Godfather shrugged "In this whole thing you didn't kill anyone."

"That's hippogriff shit!" Harry snapped. "Vernon … he had this show when I was little. Some Americans robbed a bank. One of them shot a teller. They were all found guilty. Even the bloke that drove the car they escaped in. He wasn't even inside when it happened."

Sirius actually approved of Harry's train of thought "So you see yourself as this bloke that drove the car?" he asked.

"No Sirius, I don't." the young wizard answered "I'm the bloke that planned the whole thing. That werewolf, yeah it was an accident I fell on her. Don't change the fact she's dead. And, if we didn't chase them, the Grangers wouldn't be hurt and their friends wouldn't be dead. Sirius, have you ever killed someone? I mean directly."

The man sighed "You know. Most kids your age, I wouldn't answer that question I'd tell them they're too young and I'm sorry you're not. Yeah, I did. During the first war against Voldemort. And I can remember every fight, their expression when that fatal spell hit them. Dementors really helped with that."

"Will you tell me about them?" asked Harry.

Sirius looked down, but nodded "Ask me again when this is all over. We'll share a bottle of Ogden's."

"We should get the injured … and dead … to St. Mungo's." Moody announced.

x

February, March, and now they were starting April. As Titular Head of House Potter, Ginny Weasley was in the strangest situation of any of her peers. Suddenly a tremendous gap existed between herself and her dormmates who mostly cared about boys, bra sizes and makeup. To be honest, that was an exaggeration, but that is how she felt sometimes. Ginny was, legally, an underage schoolgirl who could not spend a Sickle of her own considerable wealth without her Father's permission. Yet there were no restrictions on her access to the vastly larger resources of the House she had no blood or marriage claim to.

It was inevitable that Ginny and Luna Lovegood should be friends, they only lived a few miles apart in Ottery St. Catchpole. And the Ravenclaw was one of four people that helped her struggle through the complexities of what she had gotten herself into.

Neville Longbottom was the closest to Harry's situation PRIOR to Amelia's murder. Head of his Family, but not of age and unable to wield that authority. And of late, unfortunately, she had to consult them separately. Neville and Luna had a falling out in early March and hadnt spoken since, cause unknown to Ginny.

Susan Bones was the 'other woman' in Harry's life. Or rather, more accurately, that phrase better described Ginny herself. Susan refused to speak in suport of the Ministry when Headm … sorry Minister … Dumbledore sought to have her removed. Instead, producing the letter she'd found under her on that cold February morning, when she learned her Aunt was dead "An explanation! In Harry's own hand! More! Amelia herself endorsing it!"

Ginny, to the entire Wizengamot's surprise, and displeasure, spoke for herself "I do not require your approval of my position. I was lawfully appointed by Harry Potter, the blood heir. Until he returns House Potter requires someone to run its day to day affairs."

"You are sixteen, girl." Lucius Malfoy said coldly "And not remotely qualified."

Ginny gave him a look of disgust "I don't see you having the right to judge me. Read any good diaries lately?" And that's about how she staked her claim. Vultures were gathering, but had not yet acted. Ginny was getting worried and had met with her Father three times in the last week.

x

"We need to talk." both redheads said after that first Wizengamot meeting. They were seeking each other and naturally almost collided near a Hogwarts classroom.

Again, the same words came out after they secured it "Thank you for-" and, talking over each other "You first - No you-"

"Thank you, Sue." said Ginny, and held up a hand to stop the other girl "Harry told me the only way they can definitely strip me is by unanimous vote. What you said made sure it wasn't even close."

Delaying to make sure she was actually done, Susan finally said "Ginny, both ... what I mean is Harry appointed you to do this. So he trusts you, completely. Makes sense given the life-debt. Aunt Ami is the one who gave him the idea."

"I'm sorry." Ginny offered, quietly, gripping her hand firmly "You know ... back after First Year ... Dumbledore, he was kind and polite about everything. But, she... she actually _**talked**_ to me. After - I just wanted to forget. Don't think I ever thanked her."

Susan returned the gesture "I guess I know as much about that as anyone who wasn't there can. But even Harry doesn't know what you went through. Thanks for telling me."

"Thank you for your Aunt." replied Ginny "Merlin! That sounds corny!"

At first, Susan laughed. Then she burst into tears. It wasn't the first time in those grief filled days immediately after Amelia's murder, nor would it be the last. She accepted the comfort Ginny offered. When she was done, Susan pushed away and, embarrassed, muttered "Thanks." wiping at her face.

"You're welcome." Ginny said solemnly. Then feeling the need for relief, commented "You know, does my ego alotta good. You being short and all."

Susan initially was stunned, then caught the mood, countering "At least I have boobs."

"Watermelons, you mean." Ginny declared looking her over mock-critically "You know, what else I thought ... how many wizards in this school would've paid a fistful of Galleons for a shot of us hugging.

Susan laughed for almost a solid minute. Through it she managed to get out one word "Harry!"

"Uh-uh." Ginny shook her head "I bet he'd pass out flat. Too bad I'm dating Dean. How'd he react if we both-"

Susan giggled "Please no! I was hoping to graduate with him!"

"I miss him." sighed Ginny "I know he's being all brave and noble."

Susan finished the thought "He just better not be doing it alone. He's just that type, though."

x

Her relationship with Dean Thomas was the latest casualty of her role "We haven't spent any time together in the last week." He complained, that very morning.

"I met with my Wizengamot proxy yesterday." She explained "And my Dad was here last night for almost two hours."

The black boy's eyes flashed dangerously "Yeah about Potter!" he said accusingly.

"About House Potter, yes." Ginny answered. "It's important."

Dean crossed his arms and fired back "More important than me, obviously."

"Don't say that. I have a lot of pressures. Exams, too. Quidditch." She countered.

He huffed at her "And we've got NEWTs. But I want to be with you!"

"Careful how you phrase that, Thomas." Ron said, setting aside his Defense textbook and giving the 'discussion' his undivided attention.

"Butt out, Ron! This is none of your business!" the black Gryffindor angrily growled at his roommate.

Heavily pregnant Hermione leaned toward Dean "He has a point. I am very much in favor of our family having less involvement with Harry Potter."

"Butt out Granger!" snapped Ginny, who only used her sister-in-law's maiden name when she was truly irate. She turned that hostility back on her boyfriend "And just what are you accusing me of?"

Dean hesitated, then his pride got in the way "You've been mooning after Potter for years! Now you're practically married to him!"

"You need to read a bit about Magical Law." She said, coldly "Instead of your stupid cartoons!" That was low, and Ginny knew it instantly. Wanted to take it back. Then all she saw was stars.

Dean had punched Ginny. Square in the mouth. He was the most talented new artist in the Wizarding World in decades. Destined to adorn Hogwarts' walls with portraits of important wizards and witches. And here his girlfriend was belittling him.

Ron, compliments of some accidental magic, flung himself off the couch with a battle cry and pounced on his roommate. Dean, by the time enough Gryffindors entered the fray, was battered and bloody. He had to be floated to the Hospital Wing. Ron went to the Headmistress' Office, and subsequently, home for a week.

x

This was the situation existing on the day of Harry Potter's return to Hogwarts. Filius Flitwick was just beginning his class when the door suddenly opened. This was, of course, highly irregular. And given his lengthy disappearance, the identity of the interruption and of his request. "Hello, sir, might I speak with the Regent Potter please?"

"You refer to Miss Weasley, I assume." The tiny professor replied, and waited.

Harry nodded "Yes sir."

"And might I inquire as to the reason for your need?" he asked.

Harry replied "With respect … sir … it relates to the reason for my departure. And Hogwarts rules allow students to be called out of class for family emergencies."

"Very well." The Charms Professor relented "But, I trust, a more detailed explanation will be forthcoming."

Ginny sat frozen in her seat until released by Flitwick. But, the instant of permission was like a spring under her. "Are you alright?" she demanded, fiercely hugging him.

"Professor, I plan to tell the entire school at lunch. Subject to My Lady's approval naturally." Harry answered through the curtain of red "However, she will hear my report first."

Ginny pulled him into the hall and they started walking. She immediately scolded him "Almost two months and no word! Harry! That's not fair!"

"Owls can be tracked Gin." He countered "Most times we moved around so much Apparating just wore me out."

She cut him off with a gesture and asked "WE? Who's we?"

"What's that?" he asked, a couple of fingers touched her cheek and gently turned her head.

She sighed "The really short version is that me and Dean are done. Oh… and sorry, Ron's at home right now. Suspended for fighting."

"Sorry." Said Harry, for lack of any other comment "And sorry he'll miss all the fun."

She gave a concerned look "Fun? I don't know what you've been through. But Harry, you do not look like you've had fun."

"No. You're right." He admitted, showing fatigue. "Here it is -"

x

Word spread like electricity through wire that Harry Potter had returned to Hogwarts. That he'd interrupted a Charms Class. Speculation ran wild, it was truly amazing how word left that Charms Class and reached the other side of the school while class was still in session.

"Not now, Sue." He said softly as his girlfriend approached "I am following a script."

As she took a spot near the rear of HufflePuff Table. Headmistress McGonagall spoke sternly "Mr. Potter, you have been Absent Without Permission for fifty-six and one-quarter days. You return and disrupt a class without seeking my permission, without even notifying me of your presence."

"Perhaps I can explain now … in front of everyone, Headmistress?" he requested "It would be easier than telling the story over and over."

She nodded "Granted."

"Professor, everyone, for the last two months I have been hunting the killers of my Head of House." He said "Amelia Bones, or Potter, when she acted for me …was murdered by a bunch of cowards working for a vile creature who has made it his life's objective to pick on me. Ever since Halloween 1981 this self-styled Lord Voldemort has targeted those I love. Pretty pathetic he failed to kill a baby who couldn't even walk!"

Harry's use of the feared name, followed by insults, sent shivers through the Great Hall. It even radiated up to the Head Table.

"Before my departure, I appointed Ginevra Weasley as Head of House Potter. This was to defend my House from those unscrupulous Houses who would loot it under the guise of 'The Common Good'" Harry's gaze wandered about, resting briefly at significant places.

Ginny stepped in front of him and said loudly "Harry, it has been my honor to hold your House in trust. We will install you as Head, later, in private. You may act in advance of that now." She took up a spot just behind and to his right.

"I wanted this. But not over the body of my Regent the Noble Amelia. But what's done is done." He said "For too long, House Potter languished. Allowed to coast along. Amelia started us down the right path, I intend to do more. Dobby!"

A House Elf popped in, rather a rare sight in the Great Hall despite all the work they did.

"You will record the following in the form of a letter addressed to the Minister of Magic at the end of which will be House Potter's announcement I intend to adress the Wizengamot." He declared.

Dobby bowed and answered "Yes, Earl Potter."

"House Potter calls out the Heads of House Bones and House Longbottom!" his voice echoed about.

The phrasing surprised many in that it seemed Harry was challenging them. And so Neville reacted when he was close enough "What's going on Harry?"

"Proper protocol, Duke Longbottom!" he whispered, a smile just added to the mystery "Surely the Dowager Longbottom has taught you that!"

Susan did "House Bones demands an explanation for this public display!"

"Countess Bones" Harry bowed to her formally "may I have your indulgence while I settle a possible dispute between my House and that of Longbottom?"

Susan looked rather put out offering a private silent reprove. Aloud, she said "I trust you will not try Our patience." She waved a hand in Neville's direction.

"House Potter seeks judgment from House Longbottom. As agent for House Potter I may, or may not, have intruded upon Longbottom affairs."

Neville knew the prescribed response "The forms must be obeyed. My Lord Potter, I cannot even make a recommendation to my Regent unless I know the nature of the alleged offense."

"As you will." Harry replied "In my effort to bring to justice the killer of my Head of House, my team was responsible for the slaying of Bellatrix Lestrange."

Neville's jaw went slack "You don't mean it!" he said, barely above a whisper.

"We have proof if you would care to examine it." Offered Harry.

The Longbottom heir nodded and gestured.

Harry snapped his fingers and in floated a largish wicker basket. Whispers abounded that he just displayed wandless magic. "A gift, then, My Lord Longbottom. Handle with caution."

"Little heavy" Neville noted, Harry's treatment of the package had been rather deceptive. He opened the lid and reacted with a mix of revulsion and pleasure. After composing himself, he said formally "While I cannot yet speak for my House, I shall send this to my Regent with my strongest endorsement. For myself, Harry, I feel great satisfaction in the death of my parents' torturer!" He lifted the head of Bellatrix Lestrange (nee Black) from the basket, held it high. Then extended it to arms length and spit on it.

Harry bowed lower than a 'bow to an equal' and replied "Then We eagerly await the Dowager's reply. Your positive recommendation is appreciated. I wish to now address the Countess Bones, with your permission."

Neville gave the same bow Harry had, backed away, and waved Susan forward

"You are looking well, Earl Potter." she said, giving a formal curtsy and offering her hand.

Harry took it and bowed, touching his forehead to it. Even this completely unsexual contact sent a thrill of excitement through him that was impossible to ignore. Speaking so the entire Hall could hear he said "Susan Amelia Bones, for a time one great lady ruled both our Houses. I, with some help, have found and slain her killer." And again, he snapped his fingers and another wicker basket appeared.

"I shall take your word for it, I think, My Lord Potter." She accepted the basket which was all but identical to the one presented to Neville, however made no effort to open it "The name of this vile individual?"

Harry replied "Fenrir Greyback, My Lady. I assure you, he died painfully. A member of my team is recovering from injuries suffered fighting him."

"A great tale, Mr. Potter, I am sure." Said Headmistress McGonagall from her throne at the Head Table.

Harry cut her off "No Ma'am it isn't. Not really. I just did what I had to. And there's more. As Bellatrix Lestrange was wife and consort to Rudolphus Lestrange, House Potter has no choice but to declare kanly on House Lestrange. And, equally, her maiden House Black. We know there are no Lestranges currently attending Hogwarts, nor Blacks."

"Not true Potter!" Draco Malfoy spoke up "I am Grandson of Cygnus III Black!"

In walked notorious Azkaban escapee, Sirius Black "Sit down and shut up you little twerp!" he first dismissed Draco, then addressed Harry "Kanly? The Blood Feud? A most serious step Earl Potter. How do you propose we reslove this matter? A duel to the death perhaps?"


	28. Chapter 28:Ginny of House Potter

(a/n): THanx for the reviews.

I think everyone loves a good action chapter.

There is a certain logic to Hogwarts graduates staying full time in the Wizard World. Could a Hogwarts taught adult function in the Muggle world? The subjects have their equivalents for transcript purposes, so maybe. Another line of reasoning says Muggleborns are discriminated against by Purebloods, and so drift away. I tend toward an immigration idea where a third generation would be fully assimilated.

They killed a couple of high DEs, caught Pettigrew, but given the toll on the Light to date, it balances. Presenting of Heads... no more plain statement that justice was done.

About Blood Feuds, and by the way Kanly is a word I picked up from Dune. They used it so naturally, surprise me, thought it was a real word. I see no problem with Harry declaring one on Sirius just because they share Grandmothers. All the major rulers of Europe during WW1 had the same one.

Dean's punishment? Same offense as Ron, same punishment. The Wizard World doesn't seem much for chivalry. Someone throwing _Avadas_ about? You return the favor and don't worry about boy/girl.

Atymer ...thanx for the grin ;] Sorry about that next button

Before beginning, just a couple of stats notes : 500k hits and a thousand reviews to date. Couldn't do it without you!

* * *

**28 – Ginny of House Potter**

The entire Great Hall gasped in fear and awe as the notorious Sirius Black strolled brashly down the center aisle. Some gazed at him, others looked away as if he could strike them down with his eyes. Others looked at Harry who stood there unmoved by a death threat. Neville Longbottom reached for his wand, but oddly Susan silently shook her head, and more oddly he complied.

The faculty was not immobilized by fear. Professors rushed down the sides. Two put themselves at the exit. The Headmistress fired a red spell at the doors and they continued to glow. Iron in her voice, she said "By order of the Wizengamot, Sirius Black you are to surrender. Aurors will be arriving to return you to Azkaban."

"No, Professor, he will do no such thing." Harry replied "House Potter has grievances, very serious grievances, against House Black and no one can interfere with a declared Kanly."

Sirius bowed to Harry as an equal and demanded "Name them!"

"Belltrix Lestrange, formerly Black, was one of the thugs who assassinated Amelia Bones – previous Head of House Potter." Harry replied, then bowed back.

In response Sirius replied "House Black acknowledges partial responsibility for the deed. What are House Potter's terms for reparations?"

"To be negotiated in good faith, later." Responded Harry "Sirius Black, you were charged with the murder of James Adrian Potter, my father and another previous Head of House Potter. How do you answer those charges?"

Sirius knew it was part of the roles they were playing, but he still cringed "James was my closest friend for over a decade. I feel responsible for his death in that my advice led directly to his betrayal to Voldemort by another of our friends, Peter Pettigrew."

"A fascinating speech, Mr. Black." McGonagall interrupted "And utterly unsustainable as Mr. Pettigrew is dead."

Harry smiled at her "And suppose we could prove otherwise, Professor?" he asked. Again he snapped his fingers and a box appeared. It was not remotely large enough to contain a full grown man.

"That's ridiculous, Potter!" a boy named Smith called out "NO one could fit in there."

Sideways thinking Luna Lovegood instantly hit upon the answer "Not if you were an Animagus."

"Who is she?" Sirius beamed in her direction "I could kiss her!"

Harry waved him off "I'll introduce you later. Auror Moody, if you please? And this is the real one. Not the fake that dope Dumbledore let run around for two years!"

"It isn't polite to refer to the Minister that way, Potter." McGonagall protested, but she squealed in surprise when she was tapped on the shoulder.

An Invisibility cloak was flipped around and then thrown to Harry "Hello all." He greeted them exactly as his imposter had "Loose security around here!"

"Meet Peter Pettigrew!" Harry shouted, smashing the box in his hands on the stone floor. A rat laid there "He's just petrified."

No one said a word. Here was Harry Potter arguing the innocence of the man who betrayed his parents.

"I think it would be Transfiguration that can return an Animagus to human form." Said Harry "That's where we were learning it before I ….umm… took a trip. Just a second, though. If you don't believe me, there's two others here who can identify this rat. Ron Weasley could, too. But Granger, you know him. And …Ginny… probably been a couple years, but-"

The red-haired Gryffindor leaned over, grimaced, and nodded "Scabbers."

"Percy Weasley's name for it." Harry confirmed "Known more properly to his former friends as Wormtail, or, Peter Pettigrew. We caught him with Bellatrix, Walden NacNair and Fenrir Greyback."

Forced, by Professor McGonagall, back into human form, Peter scurried about attempting to obtain help from various of the young witches and wizards. But they were utterly repulsed by the pudgy man who still displayed rat-like features in his human form. This only went on a few seconds as Auror Moody's wand exploded in ropes that wound around the traitor.

"There is one thing more." Harry added "Granger … uhh … Hermione. They somehow found out where you lived and barricaded themselves with your-"

She jumped to her feet and yelled "WHERE ARE MY PARENTS!"

"Come, girl." Moody offered in his gruff voice "I'll take you."

She looked at Harry as the Auror led her away. Her face somehow conveyed fear, hope, gratitude and anger all at once.

"Both Grangers are alive." Harry reported loud enough for all to hear "Two guests died. Sorry… I don't know who. But, none of us escaped without getting hurt."

Padma Patil, who despite her unfortunate past with the then Fourth Year boy, was now Hermione Weasley's closest friend called out "You look alright!"

"Episky can do wonders." Countered Harry, but he tossed his traveling cloak at her "Count up all the holes."

The audience of students and faculty was kept utterly spellbound by the story. A lot of details were obviously missing as they heard a 10 minute version of a 7 week adventure. And even the siege of Hermione's home clearly had holes in it, as many at least as Harry's cloak.

x

Ginny Weasley listened intently to the tale. She did not doubt the truth of Harry's tale. And not only that, she could pick out what was missing from the story, and she could almost fill in a few of the gaps from previous experiences. Quite abruptly, she smiled as a half-formed idea came to her. It was brilliant, and it had to help Harry. She built it up, snicked in another piece. All the voices of advice that got her through her own adventure in controlling one of the Ancient and Noble Houses contributed. It wasn't really complete, but she knew three things. He'd never do it himself. She needed to use the power while she still had it, which meant sneaking out of school. Last, and probably worst, the price would be at least one friendship.

It was ironic that Harry was doing the thing he least liked, being the center of attention. And doing it well. That enabled Ginny to sneak out unnoticed. Not even her dormmates, girls who had known her for one-third of their young lives, paid Ginny the slightest notice.

x

"Have you the slightest idea how much you have complicated things?" asked the Headmistress "Minister Dumbledore has spent considerable time, effort and political capital redirecting efforts away from you!"

Harry looked surprised "You mean you KNOW Sirius is innocent?"

"Of course I do, Potter!" she fired back. "The day a student, even a brilliant former one, pulls the wool over these eyes is the day I retire. And I am perfectly capable of fooling just about anyone. Now, Sirius, you will have to be confined. And about the only place I am sure you will not escape from is this very office. So you had best find yourself a book and make yourself comfortable. And, Potter, do you understand the commitment you have made?"

Harry nodded "Yes, ma'am. But I'd also point out that, even if he escaped Azkaban, Sirius is NOT a convicted criminal. He never had a trial. No trial, no verdict."

"That, my troublesome Gryffindors, will be for the Wizengamot to decide." She told them, with worry in her tone.

Harry asked her "I was wondering, Professor, could I ask a favor?"

"You don't think you've stretched good will to about the limit, young man?" she asked.

Harry gave a sheepish shrug "Well, Professor, I was thinking … that is hoping … that Sue and me, we have a lot to talk about. This has to be about the most private spot in all Hogwarts. Plus we'd have to get through-"

"Say no more, Potter. I rather think you can control yourselves, especially in the presence of your Godfather." She cut him off "You can have a corner to yourselves for as long as you need. And you do not do anything to set off some well tuned alarms - if you catch my meaning."

Susan, for the first time, spoke and rather menacingly "Don't worry about that, ma'am. If he thinks I'm just going to jump him in your office he's got another thing coming."

"It is good to see you again, Susan." said Sirius "My sincerest condolences on the loss of your Aunt. From all accounts, she was a remarkable woman."

It couldn't be said that the Hufflepuff had gotten over Amelia's death, but talking about was easier than at first. Plus, she could show off again "Thank you, Stubby."

"You told!" Sirius glared at Harry, who shook his head violently in denial.

Susan let him suffer before cutting in "No, he didn't, but there were enough clues for the observant. Like your name, Stubby Boardman – Sirius Black. Same initials. Sheesh! And Auntie never said anything to me, but I'm almost sure she knew, too."

"Hmpf!" he grunted at her in response "Think I'll go find that book now!"

The teens shared a laugh as they watched him pretend to stalk off "It's great to see you again, Sue. I can't even begin to tell you how much I missed you." Harry said, feelingly.

"And do you know when I missed you?" she demanded "When I woke up. When they did the traditional Bones funeral removing all Auntie's flesh so she could join with all the others that make up the mansion. And I missed you every day of the last two months that I wanted you to just hold me."

He just stood there helplessly "When I left I didn't know I was gonna be gone so long. It was her last words. I did it to protect both of us. It was too dangerous to write and it seemed that every time I decided I needed to just stop and see you, we were right on their heels."

"Then you could have died and I wouldn't've known it until they … brought … you back." She sniffled.

Harry's head sagged sadly and his shoulders slumped "I did what Amelia told me to. I'm glad it's over. And I'm sorry I hurt you. I will … do whatever you… want." His downcast expression hid a sudden fear. It was the kind of conversation that led to breakups.

"I want Auntie back is what I want." Her eyes began leaking.

Now he looked away in shame, muttering "If I could, I'd trade my life for hers. So you could have her back."

"That wouldn't make me feel better." She said between gathering sobs, she finally burst out "Hold me!"

Harry bit his lip against the pain of her digging into his sides. He felt her body twist and shake with sobs. One arm wrapped around her shoulders, while the other held her head in his chest. While his girlfriend was soaking his shirt, he cried into her hair. He cried for his parents, he cried for Amelia Bones, he cried because her niece was in his arms crying for her.

"How long you been holding me like this?" she wanted to know, some time later. After she'd run out of tears and became aware of the world again. She was now cradled in his arms with her legs dangling over one arm.

He shrugged easily and replied "You're not heavy."

"Now you're just bragging, Harry." She teased, "You know, your shirt's a mess."

He gave a teary eyed smile, countered "And you're gorgeous. Y'know … never cried like that. Felt … I dunno … kind of good in a way."

x

"You two alright?" asked Sirius when the young couple appeared. He'd known that they were only twenty feet away. But the privacy wards hid them from his senses. If there had been a good reason, he could have pushed through, but given the time they'd been apart… he just picked up a book and started reading.

Harry nodded and replied "Yeah. It's good. But this whole thing is crazy. Sirius … we could … a blood feud, if we're not careful we could end up in a duel to the death."

"Not likely kiddo." His Godfather replied "And even if … I'd just toss my wand and let you kill me."

Susan looked between them and demanded "You'll have to explain this whole thing to me. I missed the planning meeting."

x

"Good to see ya again, mate!" said Ron Weasley when he laid eyes on Harry. "Course I should be right pissed. Leaving me behind like that."

The-Boy-Who-Lived grabbed his best friend and pounded him on the back.

"I should have thought you learned your lesson, Mr. Weasley." The Headmistress strode up with an annoyed look.

Ron stuttered "B-b-but Pr-or-fes-fessor it's Har-har-ry! We weren't fi-fi-ting! Harry, is it true? You really saved the Grangers? This means you and Hermione can go back to being friends. Yeah?"

"I didn't do it for her, Ron." Said Harry with a bit of exasperation "And I'm sure she'll figure out some way to make the whole thing my fault."

The red-haired boy lost his enthusiasm "Look mate I've been trying real hard here. Don't you miss the way we used to be?"

"Ron, the way we used to be ended back when she turned against me." Harry countered "And even if not then, you think I'll ever forgive that nutjob mother of hers?"

Never feeling more stuck in the middle, Ron slapped the wall in frustration "You know, it really was an accident. Michelle didn't mean to hurt you. She was only-"

"Have you ever really looked at it from my point of view?" Harry asked, pulling off his patch "Every morning I see the silver knee I owe to Amos Diggory, and I put this on. To tell you the truth, I don't think she's any better than Voldemort."

Ron flinched at the name and looked rather shocked "She's decent, for a mother-in-law." He replied.

"Hope she never accidentally pokes your eye out." Harry retorted. His voice managed to be both sarcastic and actually show real concern that it might happen. "And I promise if she attacks me again, I'll kill her."

Ron was about to reply, but his friend's tone stopped him "You've never threatened anyone before." He commented "Even Malfoy. Well, I don't think you ever meant it. Not really."

"Malfoy's all talk, Ron." He countered "Him and his girlfriends can't beat the Creeveys. I do hope your marriage works out. I know it's important to you. But so far she's come closer to killing me than Voldemort. And if it was an accident, where's the apology?"

Ron shrugged "Let me ask you something. Would it matter?"

"Almost a year later? And I still only have one eye thanks to our interfering Minister?" Harry pointed out "But I'll tell you what, as soon as I'm in full control of my House and can get out of the country for a bit. I plan on going wherever there's a decent hospital that can give me the proper treatment. And I'll talk to Granger after they pay the bill. I want to eat right now."

Susan noted his less than cheery mood as he sat next to her "It'll be alright, Harry." Was all she said.

"Hannah, House to House, your Grandfather helped immensely during my quest for justice." He addressed the blond Hufflepuff formally. "We are in your debt."

She nodded "I should think no liability accrues, Earl Potter. The Bones and Abbotts have been allies for centuries. Additionally due to my own close personal relationship with the Countess, I have felt her pain. For myself, I ask one thing. Treat my friend well."

"Always." Harry promised, then looking at Susan "And not just because of Hannah."

She took his hands in hers and said "I think we need to visit the Bones vaults. Soon. There's papers we should both see."

"Weasley's got himself a Howler!" Seamus Finnegan announced, loudly and gleefully. It wasn't the first and the redhead flinched as he flashed back.

"**Ronald Bilius Weasley**!" it shouted, easily closing down all conversation

Harry observed "Not Mrs. Weasley's voice."

"Different Mrs. Weasley." Hannah managed to slip in before it continued.

Almost the whole school knew the senior Gryffindor prefect's voice "**That dragon dung friend of yours has done it again! Not enough his stupid fight involved my parents! Now he won't let them get treatment! Oh! And now I'm in labor! So get here and I mean Yesterday! NNNNNN YEOW!"**

"Harry, come with me please?" asked Ron of his friend, in rushed tones.

He glanced at his girlfriend, not for permission exactly, more like to delay whatever she wanted him to see. Susan shook her head "I don't think that's a good idea." She argued "If you go, you should have a solicitor with you, Harry. If you want my advice, I'd sue her for slander."

"Why don't I see what's on Sue's mind?" said Harry "Then we'll see. Ron, find out what your wife is blabbering about. Oh… umm … good luck."

Ron's expression flickered from hardening at Harry's implied insult, to a grin with his imminent fatherhood "You know, a Muggle used some mactinny thing. Said it's gonna be twins."

"That's great Ron!" Susan said, excitedly. And after he departed, she gave a confused look "_mactinny_?"

Harry laughed, "That sounds like Arthur-ish for a sonograph, which is a _machine_ for seeing inside the human body. Not totally sure how it works, but they can give you a picture of a baby before it's born. Even tell the sex."

"Interesting." Said Susan, curtly, and discouraging a question from her friend. She did not want her boyfriend going down that particular path of logic. She shifted the conversation "Now, you need to talk to McGonagall. Tell her you need to talk to a lawyer about that Howler."

Harry smiled softly and replied "Yes, ma'am … Amelia."

"Huh?" his girlfriend demanded, looking displeased.

Hannah was giggling "Don't pop off, Suz. It was a compliment. And it was pretty true, too."

x

It was a couple hours later that Harry, carefully briefed, found himself in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies. His first stop, one Remus Lupin. This he did not quite know how to handle. "Afternoon, Tonks."

"Hi Harry." The metamorphamagus greeted him kindly, with even a hug.

Susan gave a disapproving glare and asked "You mind introducing us?"

"My girlfriend, Susan Bones … Sue, this is Tonks. That's actually her last name. But she doesn't like her first. She's Lupin's girlfriend and the Auror that helped us track them down."

Tonks gave him a reproving look and demanded "You will go easy on Remus. No matter what happened before, even you have to admit he did his part … and more."

"Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine." Said Susan, offering a hand. The rather offhand way he introduced them and the obvious tension gave her a comfort level that the very pretty woman had no designs on her man. "Thank you for helping. And, good to see you again."

In Remus' room there were more introductions, for Tonks to deliver "These are my parents, Ted and Andromeda."

"I know, Sue." Said Harry in response to her whisper "You should know that House Potter has declared Kanly against House Black. At least that's the official word."

Andromeda flinched at the boy's declaration and she asked "What precisely caused this action?"

"Sirius Black was charged and imprisoned for the murders of my parents, Lily and James Potter." Replied Harry. "He is currently in custody, under the protection of House Potter. And in the care of the Headmistress of Hogwarts."

Ted Tonks, the only Muggle in the room, and except for the Grangers the only one in St. Mungo's looked at his wife "I've learned a lot over the years, hun. But this is a bit over my head. Are we expected to fight with this …child."

"I am no child, sir." Harry said, coldly as he tossed off his eyepatch. "The short version is that Sirius is my Godfather. We know he's innocent. This is all part of a scheme to keep him alive until we can go before the Wizengamot and get him cleared."

Andromeda turned on her Pureblood training and demanded "What would you require now? Mr. Lupin is likely to be Our son in the near future. We will not have him abused."

"This has nothing to do with the current situation between our Houses, Madam." Harry answered, formally "Merely a visit. I'm not exactly sure how to handle you, Lupin. When all this started I didn't even know if I was going to keep my word to let you in my home."

The werewolf sat up and replied "I owed you at least that much."

"You were right, before. You can look worse." Harry quipped.

The memory struck and Lupin coughed/laughed "You remember that, huh? Well, for me it wasn't only about you. There was only one person… well two… I've ever wanted to kill. Fenrir Greyback is dead and Peter is in custody. Can you forgive me, Harry?"

"I am grateful for everything you did these past couple of months." Replied Harry "And I felt a little out of things when you and Sirius were joking around."

Remus looked guilty "You were always welcome, Harry."

"I just don't know." Harry sighed "The lines between good and bad have gotten a bit confused. I will keep my word though. Just let me know when you want to see their portraits and I'll grant you access. And … I'm glad you'll be alright."

Remus smiled at the boy who was the image of his best friend "I've looked worse still. Not much. I suppose it will do for now. See you later Harry."

"That wasn't bad, I suppose." Tonks told him when they were in the hallway again. "But it wasn't great either."

Harry nodded "Would you have me lie and say everything was forgiven? I don't feel that. Though, right now, I guess one less grudge might be nice. Do you have any idea what Granger's problem is now?"

"My Lord Potter, I ask you to please not seek comment on a possible legal action." Said the lawyer who had been quite displeased at being left out of the previous visit.

Heading in the direction of the Maternity ward they were met by Ginny, who directed them to an empty room. "Who's he?"

"Hold your tongue girl." The man snapped.

Harry held up a hand and said "Enough! Ginny, he's a solicitor. One Amelia suggested to make sure I knew what to do. Right now, he's here to see what charges we can file against Granger for her Howler."

"Probably none, actually." She admitted "You see it was me that stopped Mr. Granger from getting his arm regrown."

Susan clicked it around in her head and realized "Then Granger's Howler was correct."

"Not by any measure I can see, Countess." Argued the lawyer.

Nor was Harry pleased "What exactly does that mean?"

"Dumbledore stopped St. Mungo's from healing Harry's eye." Ginny explained "The way I see it, the Grangers owe Harry their lives. But they'd never admit it. So I-"

x

_After departing Hogwarts, Ginny used a portkey given to her by the Goblin Griphook for her express use as Head of House Potter. Gringotts, he felt, had some faith to rebuild with a Wizard Family that was among the wealthiest. Goblins appreciated the mission of vengeance the young Potter heir had set for himself and the brilliant way he protected his wealth by manipulating Wizard Law. And Griphook personally enjoyed how the young Head utilized bank services…minimally. "What do you need, Miss Potter?"_

"_I do like the sound of that!" exclaimed a delighted Ginny "Apologies, a bit of a fantasy of mine."_

_Griphook directed a stern expression up at the young human "Your mating rituals have nothing to do with business."_

"_Certainly." Ginny replied, matching his tone, but blushing "Right to the point, then. House Potter wishes to make a sizable donation to St. Mungo's Hospital. Enough, I believe to construct a new wing."_

_Griphook looked displeased, it meant a loss to him personally as he did not manage that account "Charity, you realize Miss Potter, is something we Goblins have little interest in."_

"_None to be precise." Ginny replied in a cold tone "But, there are certain conditions I plan to ask for. To that end, I must meet with the Board of Directors."_

_Griphook regarded her as a human would. The girl was not an imposing figure, and being a Goblin he was not shy about telling her so. Her response elicited that rare event, Goblin laughter "It shall be as you require!"_

"_Thank you for coming, gentlemen." Ginny said, barely ten minutes later. "Though I am distressed that out of seven of you, not one witch."_

_The entire St. Mungo's Board of Directors glared at her. Nigellus Malfoy, Great Uncle of Lucius and nearly the age of Dumbledore, spoke for the group "We are quite unaccustomed to obeying the summons of children."_

"_So much closer to the Black blood. I thought you'd be smarter than that snob nephew of yours." Ginny sneered. "Or his little snot son."_

_Nigellus silently tipped his green-velvet high pointed hat to her and waved a hand indicating she should continue. The elderly Malfoy obviously was not offended by her opinion of certain members of his family._

"_Harry Potter, lucky for me really, is a bit too much of a goody-goody to act in his best interests." She told them "But, as Head of House Potter, I think I can act in a way that benefits him and St. Mungo's."_

_The senior director shook his head in denial "Naïve child. The order preventing Potter's eye treatment came from Dumbledore as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Now that he is Minister of Magic, we are doubly compelled to obey that order."_

"_Then it is Dumbledore I plan to work." Ginny explained and dragging out the words she told them "In exchange for one million Galleons I think the Board can withhold the skele-growth treatment required to restore Ian Granger's arm."_

_The members whispered among themselves and the decision came down against her "I must tell you Medical Treatment is not meant to be used in this manner." Nigellus declared._

"_Two million Galleons." Ginny countered._

_There was more discussion, and some obvious wavering "I think not."_

"_Need I remind you, he is a Muggle." Ginny was not above using their own prejudices if it suited her needs "And make it three. I'll need magical oaths from all of you to lock it down. Oh. And House Potter gets to name the new wing."_

_Debate, this time, consisted of brief glances and heads nodding. After all the paperwork was signed, stamped, witnessed by the Goblins who'd provided the location for the meeting, Nigellus approached her privately "Just how high would you have gone, young lady? And the daughter of Arthur Weasley would not have a problem with Muggles."_

"_You're right, I don't." she admitted "And don't forget he's my brother's Father-in-Law. As for how much? I would do anything for Harry."_

Silence reigned as she concluded.

x

"There are several positions I could justify in court, Earl Potter." The lawyer offered.

Harry shook his head, saying politely "No thank you, sir. You can go. I don't know what to say, Ginny. You know how Hermione will react."

"She'll be furious, and I didn't know you used her first name anymore."

To which Harry replied "I don't. Goody-goody am I?"

"I guess I was mostly listening to my inner Tom." She admitted.

Harry gave a look of concern but nodded "I think I get it. But the rest is up to me. Gin, you're going to get enough heat for this."

"Kind of liked getting to use the Potter name." she said, mischievously "Every teen witch's dream … right Bones?" After she relented, they again performed the ritual which left Harry in complete control of his Family.

It was still a bit more than three months before his seventeenth birthday, but in the time it would take for a case to come before the Wizengamot it would not matter. "Ginevra," he began, smirking "you served faithfully and well. Consider yourself a member of House Potter for life."

Whatever else was on his mind was interrupted by a small twitch in the air. They all felt it, to one degree or another. A burst of joy.

"I think, let me be the first to call you Aunt Ginny." Said Susan, giving the other redhead a congratulatory hug. Harry did likewise and the young trio ran off.

The door to Hermione's room resisted immediate opening and a cheery new Grandfather Weasley appeared "Go on in, sweetie. Let me talk to Harry and Susan. I imagine you heard the Howler that Hermione sent. Please, Harry, tell me it's a mistake."

"Not entirely, sir." admitted Harry "The facts are about right. The deta-"

He was cut off by Hermione's voice which was so loud the door was no barrier. "YOU BITCH!"

And some sixth sense warned Harry, his wand was out, he fired an "_Evanesco_!" at the hospital room door which Ginny Weasley promptly flew through. He quite unceremoniously caught her like a sack of potatoes on his shoulder.

"Ginny! Are you alright!" every Weasley in sight screamed.

Hermione growled "Keep her away from me, or I WILL kill her!" There wasn't even a wand in her hand.

"Hurt my sister and I'll kill you!" Ron snapped back.

The babies… Harry learned abruptly that there were twins… startled by the noise and shouting immediately started crying. That brought parental instincts into play as the furious parents took to calming them.

"Harry, I cannot begin to tell you how disappointed I am-" Albus Dumbledore began as he arrived on the scene.

The Boy-Who-Lived cut him off, rolled his eyes and said "Gee, never heard that bef-."

But that ended as quickly. It seemed the entire hospital staff, accompanied by security, appeared. Rooms are all warded to detect rapid, irregular heartbeats. Wild changes in breathing patterns. Just about anything that would indicate a patient in trouble. So, when you add in two screaming newborns and sounds of arguing, in came everyone.

"Now that everyone is calm." Said Arthur Weasley in a no-nonsense tone. His gaze swept the room, not exempting anyone. Not his son's in-laws, not Harry, not his wife, not the revered Minister of Magic "And …we …will…all… stay… that way. I would know exactly the whats whys and wherefores. This family has already been divided, I will not tolerate more without explanation. Ginevra, you are apparently the most informed. Explain."

Ginny's hackles rose at even her Father speaking like that to her, but since telling the story was the only way to get what she set out to do, she obeyed.


	29. Chapter 29: Harry of House Potter

**(a/n)**: Thanx folks for the reviews

Hermione did get off light in canon. Though we never see the trip to Australia and how that turns out. Twins for Ron? Of course, they do run in the family! I used the kids' names from canon. Didn't even check the facts on them, just made them twins.

Ginny? I didn't much care for how JKR wrote her in DH. And HBP movie did a horrible job with her. Some dream seductress. I was really looking forward to the Quidditch kiss! I'd rather her a 'real' person. Cheers to the Go Ginny crowd ;]

Dumbledore on Sirius? A good question. Before POA I assume there was nothing to do because he accepted Sirius' betrayal of the Potters. After, I agree. Manipulative Dumbledore kept him nicely under thumb. The idea of Harry declaring Kanly on the Light Lord is interesting, but Harry (or Susan) does control Dumbledore's votes in the Wizengamot. For now, they need each other, publicly anyway. In private, they'll be worse than ever.

Interesting point about Harry's knee. But, while his missing eye is a handicap, the knee has proven useful. Can you bat-bogey hex a fool to death? I'd imagine those creatures would eventually pull grey matter out.

Arthur? I think isn't as henpecked as he necessarily appears. Percy's almost Slytherin personality came from somewhere. He might just reserve his assertiveness for when it's really needed. As I finished that thought, it occurred... If he really is a wuss in canon, then for purposes of SBPOA finding himself a new career in Finance gave him the confidence he lacked in canon.

A personal note. I'm moving, so that'll be taking up lots of time. Next update probably around Xmas.

* * *

**29** – **Harry** **of** **House** **Potter**

Babies removed from the room full of hot emotions, all wands confiscated, and utterly against all Healer recommendation, but in her room at Hermione's insistence. Having just gone through the birth of the twins, Hermione was quite worn out. But fury carried her "Everything Potter!" she sneered "Look what … stupid crush gets you."

"As Head of House Potter that's where my first loyalty was." Ginny countered.

Molly scolded her "It is a matter of judgment and reason. A 15-year old girl does not have the capacity to – to understand the consequences of her…your decisions."

"Sixteen isn't much different, Mum." She argued "And that's how old Ron and Hermione were when they decided to sleep together. And Harry's not yet seventeen, but he's one of the richest wizards in the country. What about you and Dad? Still in school when Bill was conceived?"

Arthur silenced his wife with a look, and turned to his daughter "Parents hope their children learn from their… I won't say mistake… because we love all of you. We are not, however discussing us, Ron, or even sex for that matter. How much thought did you put into this course of action?"

"If you mean that it could hurt us as a family? Yes I figured that." Ginny admitted, and added regretfully "That it might mean Hermione wouldn't want to be my friend anymore? I think that was the hardest."

Michelle Granger cut in "I fail to see how you are so stupid to side with this murderer!"

"You know nothing about him!" Ginny snapped "All that money he gave your daughter! He killed a Basilisk! Do you know what that is? A monster. Could swallow any of us in a single bite! Why? Just because I was his friend's little sister."

Dumbledore ordered, in his usual way of suggesting "The matter can easily be settled. Harry, you are older and of course wiser. The impetuousness of youth can excuse many things. As Head of your House you may simply over-rule your, inappropriately selected if I may say so, former Head."

"Only because it totally bollixed everyone's plans to empty Harry's vaults, you mean." Ginny offered "Madam Bones' letter explained it. Answer us this. Why did you really keep Harry from getting treated?"

Molly protested with a hiss "Ginny! The Headm – umm - Minister is not answerable to you!"

"It's a good question, Mrs. Weasley." Said Susan, but she was staring at Dumbledore "Records can be altered. We could have obliviated that Muggle Healer. What was her name?"

Dumbledore ignored her and fixed Harry with a look "It was in the best interests of the Wizarding World. We must all act for the greater good. Now, surely, Harry you see it's in everyone's best interests for Mr. Granger to be fully healed. I really must insist."

"Dr. Carter Sue. As I see it, Judge" said Harry "it would be against at least Magical Custom for me to throw out Ginny's actions. How about you just take back your order keeping me from getting proper treatment?"

Issuing his sternest expression, he said "As Minister of Magic, Harry, I am giving you a direct order. Allow St. Mungo's to treat Mr. Granger."

"Only two people could get me to obey. Ginny's one." Harry countered. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat.

She saw eyes flicker her way, and Ginny immediately shook her head "Don't look at me. I resigned as Head of House Potter."

"Enough of this!" Mrs. Granger bellowed "I want my husband healed! Are your doctors familiar with the concept of Malpractice!"

Harry glared at her full of cold hate and said "Just following the same law he imposed on me."

"I don't get what you're trying to accomplish." Said Ron with a frustrated tone "I really thought we … you were getting y'know…better again."

Hermione half woke up and muttered "He's just scum." Her barely open lids shut again.

"See that?" Susan waved a disgusted hand at the sleeping woman "Of course she's not Harry's friend. Here, he saves the whole school from a monster, helps her get unpetrified. Gives her enough money to establish herself in the Wizengamot!"

Dumbledore cut in "You are becoming entirely too emotional, Miss Bones."

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking!" she snapped. Again directing a dirty gesture, this time at Hermione's mother "And you! If it wasn't for Harry, you wouldn't be around to - You should be on your knees thanking him! As Muggles go, you're about as rotten as the Dursleys!"

Chuckling, Harry trapped both her hands in his and forced her back into her seat "Merlin's Beard she roars like a Gryff! So, what about it, Judge? A simple trade, his arm for my eye."

"That you would resort to blackmail, Harry." Said Dumbledore, shaking his head "James and Lily would be most disappointed."

Harry choked back fury and barely whispered "Yes? Or no?"

"Mrs. Granger, please accept my apologies for this affair." Dumbledore bowed his head to her "Your husband may have a couple of difficult days ahead, but-"

Ginny interrupted, shaking her head and waggling a finger "Ah-ah-ah. Harry first."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" her mother shouted "Stop this at once!"

Harry looked down at his lap, thinking, then said "Mrs. Weasley, you've always been great. The first woman who showed me what a mum should be. But open your eyes! If Dumbledore would've let Mungo's treat me, we wouldn't be here now! Up to you, Old Man. I'm not saying another word."

"I had always planned to allow treatment, eventually, Harry." Dumbledore said in a lecturing voice "You are too important to the Wizarding World. Even if only as a symbol. So be it."

What he thought would be a route back to the young wizard's good graces had exactly the opposite effect "Fuck you Dumbledore!" Harry growled "You just don't know when to shut up, do you? What was it? Some sick joke? I'm gonna ki - _Avad_!"

"Harry, remember what Auntie said." Susan said, fearfully. As just then the nearby window shattered, fortunately outward. A real feat for accidental magic in a building full of magic.

She received a glare in return "Give me one reason!"

"Well, you don't have your wand … for one." She offered, softly. Then, in Harry's ear, for him alone "And I saw you use it once. Not again, not now."

After a deep trembling breath, Harry stood clenching and unclenching his fists. His voice shook when he finally spoke "Right. What's been said here doesn't leave this room while Voldemort lives. Two things, my price just went up. Ginny used a good chunk of Potter money to pull this off. She's right though, I never would've done it myself. You're repaying every last Knut … _I don't even know what to call you anymore!"_

"Minister is my current title, young man." Dumbledore retorted, stonily.

Harry stared right back, continuing his train of thought "I need you right now. But, after this is over, … it won't be money." After another series of deep breaths, he addressed his friend "Ron, I don't imagine this is how you thought you'd celebrate. Congrats, mate, I really mean it. And… uhh…sorry."

x

Dumbledore delayed almost a week. Whether he was being truthful about having to raise cash, or not, Harry stubbornly refused to go near the Hospital until that happened first. Doing so would have fulfilled the Oaths Ginny required of the Board Members and freed them to treat Ian Granger.

The Ocularium Potion required 14 hours to work. And during that time, the patient must be kept in a dark room and remain absolutely still. It was in short a great opportunity to sleep, or think, actually both. As he looked back Harry realized he'd been running with hardly a break since BEFORE he'd gone to Azkaban. The total black of his surroundings blurred the barriers between awake and asleep, eventually throwing out his perception of time.

"Harry Potter!" a sharp voice imposed itself. Male and with a heavy Irish accent "Healer Harris here. I gave you your dose of potion. The Muggles did a good job protecting your eye socket. I want you to keep both eyes closed as I remove the bandages. When I tell you, and only when I tell you, slowly open just your right eye. Understood."

Halfway through, the words finally made sense to Harry. He nodded "Susan?"

"It is currently 4AM, sir. The young lady is asleep, which I am professionally in favor of." The Healer said, brusquely "This treatment, as I explained, either works or does not. There is little benefit to yourself, or your friends, in anyone staying awake for hours worrying about something over which they cannot control. Right. Let us proceed. Open your eye, sir."

Harry obeyed, using muscles that had been removed in the surgery performed last year. He found himself laughing joyously. Then sobered by the realization he still was not seeing.

"Being Muggle raised, you are familiar with computers? Yes?" the Healer asked. To his patient's nod, he continued "They must learn to talk to each other, your brain and new eye. We will slowly raise the light level, increasing the input … if you will … Do not be alarmed when the images do not seem normal to you. Take slow, easy breaths, remain calm."

Harry's ears directed his new eye to the sound of the Healer's voice. He gave the annoyed order "Just do it." But by then he was smiling at the simple act of moving the eye. And as the Healer gradually brought up the lights, foggy fuzzy shapes resolved themselves into furniture, walls, and a door.

"_Lumos Maxima_!" Healer Harris cast, several times. The tip of his wand flashed on and off.

And Harry was immensely pleased to be able to see again. What annoyed him, was the lights dimming again, and the Healer making him repeat the process with both eyes open. There were difficulties. They had to work until sunrise to get both eyes working together again, but it was finally done.

x

Susan Bones was sprawled across three of the chairs that sat outside the room Harry was treated in. Notable was the fact that, had she been in school uniform, she would have been very exposed. Her head dangled, unsupported; hair half covered her face.

"That's gonna hurt." Harry commented with a wince. He'd woken up similarly in his cupboard at the Dursleys' He cupped her cheek and eased her upright.

Roused by the movement, she yawned, flinched, and realizing it was Harry smiled "It worked."

"Uh-huh" he acknowledged "Careful of your neck. You were sleeping in a bad position. You know, you could've gone back to school. They'd've called you."

Susan snorted "As if-"

"But I'm glad you didn't." he interrupted "I like it the first thing I saw was your pretty face."

She gave a confused look and asked "But what about the Healer? You can see … can't you? From both eyes."

"Yep!" he replied happily "It's like a whole different world. Things seemed … different. I … it's hard to explain. Flat. Now…" he just trailed off.

Susan reached up, hesitantly asking "Can I? You know I loved you … didn't care about how you looked … But to have you perfect again. And happy. OH Harry!"

"That tickles!" he protested, not at all minding her fingers tickling his eyelashes. All the reflexive twitching made him laugh. Susan's delighted reaction was cross-contagious. They broke into fits of giggles.

A hospital security guard approached, coughing discretely. A common non-noble member of the Wizard world "My Lord, My Lady, forgive the interruption. A Muggle who claims to know you requests a meeting. One Ian Granger."

"Very well, give us a moment of privacy." Answered Susan as a polite superior. When the guard turned his back, she looked up at Harry "You don't owe him anything."

He shrugged and answered "Curiosity."

x

"Harry James Potter, say hello to Hugo Rupert Weasley." The proud father declared.

Harry shook his head in gentle amusement "I have met him before, Ron." He gently pushed his finger into the tiny fist and felt a grip he thought was amazing.

"So?" Ron retorted "I just never get tired of saying it. Any more than I do of Rose Emma Weasley. Oochiewoochiecoochiecoo! Oochiewoochiecoochiecoo!"

Harry emitted a scornful sound and quipped "I thought you were an idiot before. Now I'm sure of it."

"Stop it Harry!" his girlfriend swatted his shoulder, lightly "Ron was telling his son how handsome he was."

Ron began a shrug, then turned it into a nod "O-of course I-I was." He picked up "Couldn't you tell? Hugo understood me perfectly well. See how he's smiling."

"Means he's got gas." Harry countered with a smirk. "So when should I get him that broom? 1st birthday? 2nd?"

Ron rolled his eyes "You know Hermione would be furious."

"Eh… she hates me anyway." He countered. To his friend's disappointed sigh he apologized "Sorry, Ron, but it's only the truth. Besides you know someone will. If not me… Fred or George for sure."

The door to Mr. Granger's room creaked open in a way that made Susan shiver "I have a baaad feeling about this."

"Just needs some oil." Harry told her.

Ron put himself between the couple and the door "Look, Harry, I can see your point about Mum and Hermione. But, Dad he's different. I really think he's just looking for a little peace?"

"Mum? Dad?" asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

To which Ron answered "The Grangers are my wife's parents. What else would I call them?"

"Well, let's get this over with." Harry said, sullenly.

And if anything, Michelle Granger was even more displeased "I could not agree more. The less we have to do with this murderer the better."

"Enough posturing, woman!" an irritated man with an immobilized arm snapped "When Hermione married Ron we all became connected. Now, we'll see if I can't bring some sanity to this whole affair. I would like to speak with Harry privately."

Harry was at once annoyed and amused "As fun as watching you fight is for me, I really don't feel like being on a first name basis with any Granger."

"I have no intention of leaving you alone with this bastard, Daddy." Declared Hermione, wand out though not specifically pointing anywhere.

Susan's raised hand interrupted Harry and she offered "It is well documented that the Potters were definitely married when Harry was born. It is rather simple math to prove that they were even when he was conceived. Never seen any proof in your case Granger."

Ron fought with a guffaw, winning due to the notion of sleeping on the floor. Harry had no such inhibition, slapping palms with his girlfriend.

"I intend to have a civil exchange with your former friend, Hermione." Mr. Granger said "And what just happened proves it is impossible with you in the room. Now, abide by my wishes. Please."

Harry found her expression amusing, but inadequate. He actively hated the woman that had ruined his eye. That it was healed now was irrelevant. "I'm willing to talk with you, but she leaves too."

"I absolutely refuse to leave you alone with my husband." Michelle Granger said, adamantly.

Harry shrugged "Fine by me." He extended a hand to his girlfriend and added "Shall we? Can't wait to get back to school."

"Wait!" insisted Mr. Granger "It's important to me! How about just the two of us? No disrespect intended … Susan, I believe your name is. And, Michelle, I seriously doubt he's in any shape to harm me. He just got treated himself."

Ron offered "I could stay."

"No, son. Not even you." Was the kind, but definite, refusal.

Hermione walked right up to Harry and demanded "Wand!" holding out her hand, palm up.

"I don't bloody think so!" he rejoined with a disgusted snort.

Susan wasn't about to let her threaten him while he was still weak "Get away, Granager! And if anyone's gonna hold Harry's wand… it's me!"

"More than I needed to know, Sue." Ron said with a look of half loathing, half humor.

She glared at him, then blushed. Harry just blinked. But he managed an impressive spin, offering it to her handle first. Had she not been Ron's wife, a rather brilliant remark would have done a nice job of embarrassing Hermione. But he let the thought go unvoiced. To say everyone was happy with the arrangement would be a gross exaggeration but Harry found himself alone with Hermione's father.

"The women in my family are hot tempered and cannot see what is in front of their eyes." Ian Granger offered as an opening.

Harry, who had no desire to sit especially close to him, sat in the visitor's chair that was beside the window across from the foot of Mr. Granger's bed. "What is it you want?" he asked, pointedly.

"A clearing of the air." The patient answered "Ideally, peace. More realistically, at least a cease fire. I am even willing to make the first gesture. I was in the Royal Army during the Troubles in Northern Ireland and know enough to recognize a terrorist operation when I see one. You don't negotiate with kidnappers. Thank you for getting my wife and I out alive."

That stunned Harry and compelled him to respond in kind "You're welcome, and I do regret the deaths of your friends."

"Appreciated." Mr. Granger acknowledged "We knew Dennis and Julie for many years. At least their children were all grown. As chance would have it, your assault collapsed part of our ceiling right above where they were sitting. They died instantly."

Harry, naturally, had known that. Hearing it brought equal waves of relief and regret "No one else was supposed to even get hurt. I was only after the people who murdered Madam Bones."

"Your _Daily Prophet_ ran quite a few articles on that. Strange to have your girlfriend's Aunt as your guardian." Ian commented.

Harry snorted "I wouldn't use _The Prophet_ for toilet paper! You want more of the truth, especially about me, read_ The Quibbler_."

"Hmm." Ian contemplated, then tried for his daughter "Hermione used to write quite a lot about you. To be honest, Michelle and I wondered …as she grew up… whether you, or Ron, would catch her heart."

Harry's expression spoke volumes of what he thought of that notion. "To be frank, the only fantasies I had about her happened while I was in prison. And after what she did at my trial, they mostly involved blood."

"Fathers do not like remarks like that about their daughters." Was the cold response.

To which Harry shrugged "You asked for the truth. After four years of friendship she stabbed me in the back at my trial-"

"And if you had seen the anguish in her letters." interrupted Ian "_Harry must hate me_ she said. It got worse as Ron's arguments began to work on her. _Oh Mum Dad he was cleared_. That letter was smeared with tears. Then, well, she drew this on herself not being more honest about events at Hogwarts … But when you shared that prize money with her, I truly think Hermione was happy as the day that first letter came."

Expression cold, voice hollow, Harry reminded him "Remember the wedding? What did my generosity get me? Your wife thought it would be fun to ruin my eye."

"That incident…" Ian replied "was the worst example of a misunderstanding, bad timing, and an accident that I have ever been a part of. Your Madam Bones took Michelle to task about it. My wife, Harry, never intended for you to be so wounded. I might point out your actions hardly followed the tenets of the squared circle. Cost me several months of therapy and a potential child."

Harry's appreciation for what began as an apology turned to anger by the end "First, you forgot what I said before. I don't much care to be on a first name basis with any Grangers. And you know, I did feel horrible about the baby. Until they pointed out to me she could hardly have known she was pregnant. Something else, dueling …and boxing… have rules. Fighting for your life doesn't. As far as I'm concerned, everything that happened THAT DAY is her fault. Want someone to blame for your back? Blame your wife!"

"To change the subject, a last topic I am concerned about." said Mr. Granger. He'd refused to even think such thoughts for the sake of his marriage, nor was he willing to pursue the topic "This thing of life debts?"

Harry sneered "Don't worry, they only work between magicals."

"Part of my concerns yes, thank you." Replied Mr. Granger "But … I am also wondering, is it true you have the actual ability to control someone that owes a life debt?"

Harry frowned "Maybe your daughter can suggest a book on the subject. There are a lot of rules."

"Let me be specific. Hermione has expressed concerns that you were misusing the power you have over her sister-in-law." He stated.

Harry rolled his eyes "And you think we could be friends again? Hmpf! Besides, is it any of your business?"

"I rather think it is." Mr. Granger answered, annoyance creeping into his tone "It has always been my family's custom to consider all of a married couple's family as just that - family!"

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and glared at him "Ginny is a member of my House. That's all you need to know. By your logic, I guess that means I'm somehow related to your wife. Frankly the thought sickens me."

"I suppose we didn't really settle anything this afternoon, did we?" Mr. Granger sighed "There was a time Hermione cared the world for you. For the record, though, thank you for rescuing us from those Death Eaters. I'd call us even on the arm and the eye."

Harry nodded "Fine by me. Guess you're not too bad … for a Granger… I'll never forgive your wife. Hermione, I can see making peace with, someday… mostly for Ron. But the next move is hers. I'm done trying." He noted the man yawning, so he simply got up and walked out.

x

"Is my husband alright?" Michelle Granger all but accosted him.

Harry had barely opened the hospital room door a crack when it was snatched out of his hand. He snarled at her "Heh! No Granger! Thought I'd get a good laugh. So I stabbed him in the eye. Lovely bloody fountain."

"That was cruel Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. She was unable to involve herself physically as she was burdened by a bundle of infant. She was actually nursing.

He gave that a curious glance, then smirked at her "And that should bother me, because?"

"Come on, Harry." Said Susan with a kind, but firm, hand guiding him away "You can tell me about it back at Hogwarts."

x

Sirius Black was held pending what was publicized as his re-trial before the Wizengamot. House Potter had declared sole jurisdiction over the prisoner. A minority of the wizard legislature protested. However, Harry had pledged his life to produce the criminal on the appointed date. And there was the fact that no one could find the feared Death Eater anyway. The Headmistress of Hogwarts had acknowledged that, yes, he was in the castle but did not know where. Aurors conducted several searches, failing to locate him. Everywhere, even a certain bathroom, had been investigated not once … but many times.

"Quite impressive, Duke Black. You know if you pull something like that, they might just convict you anyway." A voice echoed in the large room.

Looking every bit the feared wizard of his reputation, Sirius spun around demanding "Who's there?"

"Just your loving Godson, who's hurt you don't remember." Replied Harry with a faux-sob.

Sirius flicked his wrist, causing his wand to vanish. He embraced the on-rushing boy. "What you get for leaving me with that trove of goodies. Dobby!"

"Master Sirius, sirrrrr!" the elf popped in and bowed. Hermione's opinion, and the actual behavior of the Malfoys, and others, towards their servants notwithstanding this particular elf flourished in his current role. He was dressed in Potter finery and took great pride in his place as Harry's chief servant.

Sirius gestured grandly and ordered "Drinks, refreshments, for our honorable guests!"

"Sure you two don't wish to be alone?" asked Susan, blandly "I'm really quite jealous at the moment."

Sirius threw his head back and laughed "Well he is in the arms of the prettiest human in the room!"

"You dare!" she demanded "Such an insult must be avenged! _Reducto_!" The spell deliberately shot past them.

Sirius grinned wickedly and stepped away from Harry "As My Lady wishes. First Blood, then?"

"Your terms are acceptable." She replied, then quickly firing two more _Reductos_.

Sirius dodged the first, but it put him right in the path of the second forcing him to shield. "Not bad … for a girl, that is." He taunted her. Then banished a chair her way.

"Now you've got nothing to sit on." Countered Susan, as she deflected it into a snake statue "That the best you got?"

The opponents stopped talking as the fight intensified. Sirius smiled in acknowledgement of a good block-counter attack by Susan. He dodged a stunner that had a green color to it, meant to simulate a Killing Curse. A second, he intercepted with a stone. He then sent two pieces of the debris at her at high speed, a third just moved around the room in a slow lazy arc.

"_Reducto!" _yelled Susan, blasting the slow stone to dust. She trained her wand on one of the rapidly approaching ones, and missed. But it missed her as well. The second stone, however hit her wrist. She cried out in pain, dropping her wand.

Which Sirius "_Accio'd_" He rushed over and administered lightning fast magical first aid.

"You alright, Sue?" asked Harry. He conjured a comfortably padded leather chair and gently guided her into it. All the while glaring at his Godfather.

Sirius smirked, unabashedly and said "I've hurt you worse in practices. How's the new eye?"

"Fine, and don't change the subject." Harry grumbled "You could've really hurt her!"

Susan's response was a half-laugh/half-groan. What had been a bleeding cut on her wrist had been reduced to a faint line in her skin that would be gone before the couple ever returned to the main part of the school "He's so protective." She complained lightly.

"I guess I overreacted." Harry admitted, sheepishly "Sorry Sirius."

The older wizard's response was a light chuckle "James was the same." He reminisced "Even before they were dating, even when Lily was spitting mad at him, all she had to do was step on a rock or get a splinter. In Fifth Year the poor girl had to chase him off with a broom. Couldn't let her boyfriend see them getting friendly."

"If you say one word about my Mum and Snivellus-" Harry began.

Sirius held up his hands in a gesture of surrender, bowing at the waist "And remember, my Lord Potter, you have publicly declared our Houses in a blood feud. Careful of your next words."

"Well said, both of you." A nearby voice declared. Neither wizard was particularly surprised, Susan jumped out of her seat and spun around. The voice continued, "You might be annoyed with them. But I chose my own time."

Susan gaped as the entire rear wall of The Chamber of Secrets sank into the floor. What it revealed was staggering. Floating in front, like a guardian, was a full bodied portrait of the man whose face was carved directly into the wall. Standing with the coils of a Basilisk curled about him was a perhaps 60 year old Salazar Slytherin. She instinctively knelt and bowed her head.

"Countess Bones, you need never bow to anyone." The painting replied. And, surprising all of them, knelt as abjectly as the redhead just had.

A perplexed Susan waved her hand and said, regally "You may rise."

"You do not know." Slytherin observed shrewdly "The young Lord, certainly can be forgiven considering his Muggle upbringing. Even the Lady may be excused for her youth! But, given _your_ upbringing, SIRIUS BLACK!"

Sneering at the portrait, he retorted "My dear Mum, oh wise flammable one, was as bad as the worst of your reputation. Most of what she said went in one ear and out the other. But… please … fill us in Sally!"

"Gentlemen!" shouted Susan over the end of Sirius' remark "And I use the term loosely! There is a story to tell?"

The portrait bowed to her and replied "Your Ladyship's lightest request commands obedience. Perhaps your history really only goes back to the time of the castle's construction?"

"And some of that is unclear." She replied.

Slytherin nodded "I see. The time I refer to is the centuries between the fall of the Roman Empire and what was, to me, modern times. You know of Merlin and King Arthur? Of the Knights of the Round Table and Camelot?"

"Yes sir," replied Harry "But, I think it you should just proceed. We wouldn't know anywhere near as much about that as you would."

Slytherin stroked his long iron-grey beard and chuckled "Flatter the Professor! Yes you would have done well! Very well. King Arthur ennobled his Round Table, setting them above the peasants. Among them, one Gaius Bones. I do not know what stories you have today but, HE was Arthur's true right hand!"

"And this has some basis on our lives… howww?" Sirius drawled out.

Susan just looked at him. Long past the nervousness of that first meeting with the wanted wizard, she ordered "Quiet."

"Sir Bones was never quite taken seriously. But, admittedly with the aid of Lancelot, he rescued the Lady Maledisant from Sir Plenorius. Through that, he was awarded the Castle Pendragon and wed the Lady." The painting explained "They had a son, Ahmr. And their son married Arthur's daughter, Morgause."

Harry whispered in Susan's ear "See that. You're a princess." And the hours were full of semi-mythical figures turned to real life people.


	30. Chapter 30: Black and Quidditch

(a/n): As always, reviews appreciated. And a Merry Christmas & Happy New Year!

Britpicks noted : There is no Royal Army ...Royal Navy, Royal Air Force... hmm. Royal titles, also interesting. And mostly I picked titles for how it sounded with a character's name, but feel free to rank them so in the story. I didn't see anywhere that rank equals wealth.

Susan Bones firing at Sirius & Harry in the CoS? I don't view as the same as firing a gun. It was the start of a mock duel. No different than throwing a punch in a karate lesson.

There was a mix of thoughts on the talk between Mr. Granger and Harry. And I'm satisfied with that. Both sides gave some, but neither was ready for a major change. You don't end a year of hostility in one chat. And another take on canon Hermione; Never thought of that first train scene quite the way magitech described it "points ... at Harry's face & lets rip..." "...no letters from the Ministry" Is, I think, explainable as if it's on the train, there's no violation.

Back to titles & rank, I depicted Susan a notch above Harry just by the Bones having more votes in the Wizengamot. Slytherin's story pushed her heritage up several notches. A matter of debate as to whether her practical standing would change. Something for Brit-pickers, would an absolutely provable descendant of King Arthur be able to stake a claim?

Last, a lengthy objection (going back to chapt#17) of Hermione's parents and their then total hate for Harry. Why did I take that route? For about the same reason as others write a raging Ron. And because there are a lot more of those stories. The assumption she could never be his ally again... Friend? Still in the air... Ally, easily.

Starting off this installment with a visit to the Malfoy mansion. Not a pretty scene.

* * *

30 – Black and Quidditch

One wonders if Butterbeer would be Harry Potter's favorite beverage if he knew almost 40% of the ingredients were grown, or manufactured, by the Malfoys. Additionally, some 25% of the grapes used for Firewhiskey were grown in the vineyards of the vast estate. The family owned additional productive areas in France and California, making Lucius an extremely wealthy wizard. Substantially more so than Harry. Despite the trouble he'd gotten himself in, he was one of just eight members of the Wizengamot who held ten votes in that august body.

However, due to his involvement with the Death Eaters, it was his wife Narcissa who oversaw the business. Especially the local operations. Lucius may have married her for the political benefits, and to possibly acquire control of House Black. And despite her exceptional beauty, his only sexual interest in her had been to produce an heir for House Malfoy.

Moving to current affairs, the vineyards were Narcissa's domain. She ensured that the House Elves, whose magic maintained a proper temperature for year-round growth, were well treated (pampered would be a more accurate term). These elves were utterly loyal to her. "Taffy," She addressed the chief among them "Master Malfoy is not acting in the best interests of the Family."

"Mistress knows us worker elves obeys her in all things." The loyal female replied, bowing low.

Offering a soft smile, the witch knelt beside the elf and replied "And I am grateful, Taffy. What you and your friends do here is miraculous."

"Thank you Mistress." Replied the deeply blushing elf. She busied herself with one particular grape on a nearby vine.

Narcissa turned the little face up to hers and continued "I do not say this to embarrass you. I say it because it is the truth. Master Malfoy would never understand. I do. But, I regret to say I will not be with you much longer. And I must ask more of you than you have ever given."

"What is Mistress' orders?" asked Taffy shyly.

Narcissa steeled herself and said "If you hear my life is threatened, you are to disregard it. Your priorities are to preserve your lives-"

"Mistress Malfoy!" Taffy, and a new arrival, Donnie, exclaimed as one.

Entering full Pureblood mode, the witch glared them down and continued "You will be silent! This is an order! Now, all of you elves are to abandon the fields. You will not obey any summons by Master Malfoy. You will, all of you, report to Draco and follow his instructions. Above everything else, including any orders he may give, defend yourselves and my son."

"Buts the plantings and the harvestses!" protested Taffy.

Narcissa sighed, most definitely not her public persona "I love this place with all my heart and soul. But, the preservation of House Malfoy, and likely the Black line as well, comes first. This harvest, we both know, is damaged. The next will be worse. Only if this Dark Lord is-"

A hissing sound came from behind the two elves, alerting all three to an intrusion.

"Stupid snake." Declared Narcissa, dismissively.

Taffy shook his floppy ears "No ordinary snake, Mistress! You must flee!"

The creature reared up. Obviously intelligent eyes glared at the trio. It hissed angrily "_Traitor_!"

"GO! Both of you!" Narcissa ordered. She, of course, recognized it for Voldemort's. If not fully for what it was. "And remember my orders!"

Taffy, reluctantly, but almost instantaneously, disappeared. Donnie, the male, and much younger, remained and lashed out at the large snake. The elf's red magic struck Nagini, only to be repelled by a black glow. With reptilian swiftness, Donnie was seized by the throat, wrapped around by thick coils and crushed.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Narcissa yelled. And, despite her expectations, Nagini did not die.

Nor was her situation to improve any when Voldemort, ripping through the night air, apparated into the field. "_CRUCIO_!" the Dark Lord screamed. "Finish your snack, my pet." He added almost tenderly.

"YEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHRRGGGGG!" despite all her Pureblood training, Narcissa emptied her lungs in agony. She felt a wave of revulsion as the giant snake lowered its mouth on Donnie's body and consumed it. Seeing the bulges of the hapless elf's shape pushing from inside Nagini's skin actually broke the torture curse.

Nothing brought Voldemort more pleasure than the suffering of another being. His delight was redoubled as a wave of satiation came through the link between himself and Nagini. It had been a while since she fed properly. Were he fully human, the Dark Lord's behavior could be described as erotic.

Narcissa knew, beyond all doubt, that her mortal existence could be measured in seconds. And she had never hated her husband, nor this monster that ruled over him, more than she did this moment. Disgusted, she swallowed the bile she tasted and flung herself bodily at Nagini. It was the stuff of cold calculation her father taught her. She could not possibly harm Voldemort. But, if she could rob him of the merest pleasure by doing even the tiniest harm to his beast, it would be good enough. Her wand, made of American Redwood and containing a Phoenix feather, used not as a magical tool but a stabbing weapon, caught Nagini in the act of a final swallow. Her mouth was wide open, point of Narcissa's wand penetrated the soft flesh inside the snake's mouth. It continued on through, popping out Nagini's left eye from the inside. Narcissa's hand, coated in gore, followed the hole thus made and pushed out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU FOOOOOOOLLLL!" screamed Voldemort in an incoherent rage. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

Tortured, knowing her life was over, sickened both by the death of a treasured elf and even by the result of her attack, Narcissa's mind was fracturing. She laughed, not evilly but a resigned sort. With her last words she forsook her marital name, proclaiming "Never underestimate a Black!"

"You pay now!" Voldemort snarled "You will see your son, soon….very soon."

Narcissa Malfoy's last thought was '_At_ _least his beast didn't have my body_.' Ultimately, drawn out though it was, she died.

x

At Hogwarts, no one was yet aware of the events at Malfoy Manor. The major goings on this weekend were the semi-finals of the 1997-98 Inter-House Quidditich Tournament. For Slytherin House, it had been a tremendous year. With Harry only playing in the Substitute Seeker role due to his eye injury, Gryffindor was solidly in last place. Ginny Weasley simply was not as good as Draco Malfoy. She had only caught the snitch once against him, and still Gryffindor lost the game 290-220.

"But, Draco" complained Greg "Potter's back!"

Of course, the Malfoy heir was Quidditch Captain "Shuddup Goyle!" he snapped "You Beaters have one job! ONE! Take out Potter! After that, it doesn't matter how many points the Weaselette scores!"

"Yes Draco." The pair replied dully.

Then he glared at the Rosier triplets "And you! Chasers! I wouldn't half mind it if either of those blood-traitor Weasleys crashed the pitch!"

x

"I know we've had it rough this year." Harry was giving the pre-game pep talk to his team.

And he wasn't entirely popular with the outspoken, ambitious, Third Year Beater "Well, maybe if we'd had a **playing** Captain!"

"Watch it Parkinson!" Ron growled at her.

It was the surprise of the year. Naturally, Harry had not been there for the arrival of Esmeralda Parkinson. That was the year in which Harry had been in Azkaban. It was quite a shock to have a mostly Slytherin family land a member in Gryffindor. Equally surprising was that, in need of Beaters, the House team for the second time in history (and rather reluctantly) got another First Year. But, she filled all the requirements. She weighed as much as Dennis Creevey before he started his growth spurt. And she could whack just about any ball you threw at her half the length of the pitch. With accuracy. "I don't have to explain myself to you Weasley!" she sneered "at best, you're playing your next to last game!"

"Lighten up, Ron." Harry chuckled, easily "And Essie, I think it's a little early to be hoping for scouts. You still got a few years."

The bulky, but still shortest member of the team, waved her bat in his direction and declared "You'd just better catch that snitch this time, Oh Captain!"

"And I remind you." Ginny jumped in "Harry Potter has NEVER missed the snitch against Malfoy."

Harry hushed her with a look "It's fine Gin. I'll be happy if everyone has a good time. That's what it's all about after all."

"And you're delusional, Potter!" the young Beater complained.

Harry winked at the girl and howled "Now let's go kick some Slytherin arse!"

"That really doesn't make be feel better", Esmeralda mumbled as she elbowed past him.

Susan Bones was waiting outside the tent as Gryffindor thundered out. She caught Harry by the hand and spun him around "I'm there for you 100 percent today. You know that, right, Harry." She whispered in his ear.

"Thanks hun." He replied, nipping at her neck. "I feel like I can fly when you're cheering for me."

She giggled in response "Good thing, that. You'd look pretty dumb standing down there mid-pitch with your broom under your robes."

"Yo!" he protested, slapping her as much on her butt as he could conveniently reach.

Susan kissed is nose, sensuously and said "Love you, be careful."

"That's much woman." Seamus Finnegan was heard to comment as he watched her hips sway off, bouncing red hair from side to side. His brogue much in evidence.

Harry fired an itching hex at the exact middle of his back, and laughed as he tried to reach it.

Poor Seamus, his _Finites_ couldn't hit the itchy spot. And using his wand to scratch the spot only relieved him while he actually scratched. "Come on, Potter! Have mercy!"

"Harry Potter!" shouted Headmistress McGonagall "What! Pray tell! Is the meaning of this?"

Completely unabashed, he replied "Just looking out for my Lady's honor."

"Was eyes only, Harry!" Seamus pleaded "Not like I actually touched. Come onnnnn! Gryff pride and all!" The Irish boy was now dancing a jig.

McGonagall just flicked her wand, didn't speak, did not even look at the suffering student. But he abruptly straightened and sighed. "Potter, five points from Gryffindor for that. Mr. Finnegan, six points to Gryffindor… for…for well… dancing so well." She ended with a grimace.

"Wicked!" declared Seamus, walking off imitating, badly, Susan.

The game was about to begin "And now! Live from Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch! Sponsored by the Home of Pranks Pratfalls and Practically Popular Practical Jokes… Weasley's, or is it Weasleys'? Professor what do I do with the apostrophe?"

"Just proceed Miss Lovegood." The weary voice of Deputy Headmaster Flitwick echoed.

Luna looked up and around then resumed "Today's game is sponsored by Weasleys Wizarding err… Widgets… I shall have to check with George on the correct spelling."

Although Ron's brothers were later to grumble at that misnaming, by the time they got their sales totals, they'd discovered the unique, wrong, advertisement boosted sales that day by almost a thousand Galleons.

"Games are easy to announce these days." Luna's voice filled the pitch "Here comes Slytherin! Led by Draco Malfoy, N\ext Crabbe, Goyle, Rosier, Rosier and Rosier and finally Lynch!" She rolled right on as Gryffindor came out "For the Lions today are Potter, Creevey, Weasley, Weasley, Rosier – just kidding folks – "

Flitwick bellowed "MISS LOVEGOOD!"

"But it is such a lovely sounding name, Professor." Argued Luna "It just rolls off the tongue. OH! Look, the captains are about to shake. Such good sports. Why? I wonder, does everyone think Harry and Draco hate each other?"

In spite of most of the spectators' opinions, the two career-long rivals were actually having a semi-polite moment up there "Going down, Scarhead!" Draco called out.

"Been saying that for seven years blondie!" Harry jeered back as he settled into position. Neither young wizard gave the slightest sign of concern at being 100 feet up. "Oops! My fault! You've only been doing this for six!"

Draco smirked and brought himself within inches of Harry "Plot. Piggies. Badgers." He whispered in a code they'd worked out over the past year. It wasn't perfect, but they could exchange a lot of details in a few short words.

In this case, a brief look of worry and a raised eyebrow was Harry's way of clarifying that Draco had learned of a plan to attack either the school itself, or at least students, which meant Hogsmeade. Badgers meant Hufflepuffs were being targeted. To Harry that meant danger to Susan. He nodded in understanding and offered his hand.

Draco slapped it away and the crowd booed at the poor sportsmanship thus shown.

"Don't you ever get tired of it?" asked Harry.

Something only meant for his nemesis, the Slytherin grinned and replied "Must live up to my rep Potter."

"Haven't beat me in seven years, Malfoy." Harry retorted. "And, didn't best Ginny _every_ time."

Madam Hooch confirmed the two captains were ready and she heaved the Quaffle into the air between Ginny one of the Rosier Slytherin Chasers.

"And they're off!" exclaimed Luna. "Evan Rosier with the Quaffle. Ginny Weasley hot on his bristles. An impressive semi-mer flip by Rosier, throws Ginny off. Excellent save by Ron Weasley! Who back tosses it to his sister who is off down the pitch! Ouch! That one stung! Ginny takes one in the knee, dropping the Quaffle and this time Slytherin scores. First point of the game. Parkinson nails Draco with a Bludger! Clearly the Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry is alive and well for the next generation."

Again, the Head of Ravenclaw warned his student "Careful Miss Lovegood!"

"But is it not just fascinating, Professor?" Luna argued, suddenly oblivious to the match "Even a member of a traditionally Slytherin Family like the Parkinsons-"

Flitwick cut the girl off declaring "Miss Lovegood! Quidditch!"

"Oh my!" she exclaimed "Well folks. I hope you were all keeping watch. The score is now Slytherin 40 Gryffindor 30. Checking in with the Seekers, Harry is at mid-pitch circling rather tightly. Meanwhile, Draco, who is a quite handsome bloke-"

Again eliciting a protest from her chaperone.

"As I was saying" continued Luna, almost glaring at her Head of House "An interesting tactic. Malfoy seems set on buzzing Ronald. Rather like a human Bludger. That was an impressive fractal arc-loop- And another for Slytherin! Score now 90 to 40 Slytherin lead." Luna's main commentary for the next twenty minutes was either Ginny's Chasers scoring, or Harry dodging yet another Bludger assault. And at the 100 minute mark Gryffindor was leading 250 to 150.

Madam Hooch suddenly shouted "Penalty! Weasley! Charging the goalie! Three minutes!"

"Not true!" Harry swept down to argue "Lynch hit her!" Regardless, Gryffindor's lead chaser went into the box and they'd have to play down one at the critical time when, as the two hour mark approached scoring was becoming wild and the snitch was being seen more. "Huddle up, Team!" he called out "Right! Real quick. Chasers, no offense unless you see an easy goal. Do everything you can to keep Slytherin out of our zone. Ron, behave yourself. Use all that anger to keep the Quaffle out of the hoops. And Beaters, not to seem selfish or nothing, but I've been hit four times in the last hour. If nothing else, think of your own stats, huh?"

By the time Ginny was out, the score was tied at 220 and the Seekers were in hot pursuit of the snitch. As in years past, Harry and Draco were darting all over the pitch as the gold ball winged its way through players, stands, spectators and under the towers. Ginny flashed a look at Dennis who instantly obeyed. With pinpoint accuracy, a Bludger rebounded off his bat and took the nose off Draco's broom. It skidded out of control, tracing a jagged black line across the sky. While despised in many circles, Draco was a talented flyer who practiced long and hard. If such was only to defeat Harry, well it did not do any harm. And in this case, brought him in safely.

Quidditch rules allowed the replacement of a player, but only AFTER the one being replaced was on the ground. The damaged broom took almost a full minute to splutter to the ground. In that time, Harry had the pitch to himself. Oblivious to anything else, he snared the Golden Snitch and shook his fist in triumph. He was, frankly, a little disappointed at the lack of cheers. He twisted and looped down to the Gryffindor student stands. Everyone was looking the opposite way. At least twenty House Elves, by Harry's quick count, had surrounded Malfoy.

"YOU BLOODY IDGIT CREATURES!" a red-faced, furious Draco Malfoy was screaming at them. While Luna's, Flitwick's and of course Madam Hooch's voices had been magically enhanced for the game Draco was effectively almost as loud as he raged "WHY ARE YOU NOT IN THE VINEYARDS WHERE YOU BELONG! RUINED THE GREATEST GAME OF MY LIFE!"

His teammates attempted to surround him and shower him with congratulations, but Harry ignored them. Trying to get close to the knot of elves. He was sternly barred by every elf he approached, whether it be from forward or behind, left or right, above or below. Harry had seen sneering hate from his nemesis, racist insults toward his former friend just because of her origins, but he had never seen the utter emotionlessness now radiating from Draco Malfoy.

"Bugger off, Potter. You too Weasel." He barely spared the Gryffindors a look "This is none of your affair. Have this infernal game. Taffy, and the rest of you. Slytherin Dungeons! Now!" And, with that, the entire globe of elves and wizard vanished.

Regardless of events, Madam Hooch declared "Gryffindor Winnnnnsss!"

"Well done Harry!" yelled Ron. He hugged his friend and pounded him on the back. A win was a win in the redhead's book.

And easily enough, Harry took to it. Though in the back of his mind, he wondered what happened to his spy. And, further pushing it away was the delighted approach of another redhead. Harry enjoyed watching his girlfriend bounce his way. And there was really no other way to describe it. Seeker timing caught Susan just under her arms as her foot touched grass and lifted her over his head. He intentionally allowed her chest to slide down his face, came eye to eye with her grinning.

"You!" she accused "You planned that!"

He kissed her chastely and answered "Huh? What?"

"Well, you're entitled, I suppose." Susan allowed, in a regal tone "But with Hufflepuff beating Ravenclaw, you do understand I will have to support my team."

Harry didn't care, he just laughed roamed his hands up and down her sides and planted a firm kiss on her lips. Feeling his arms around her Susan returned with only the restraint of knowing a crowd was around them.

x

"I can well imagine you could use my expert advice, Potter." Draco Malfoy commented with a smirk.

Harry crossed his arms and glared "Bite me Malfoy!"

"Now, now boys. Cousins really should love each other." Sirius Black joked amiably. Being in the Chamber of Secrets for the past month might have seemed cruel to many, but it was infinitely preferable to a Dementor's Kiss and besides he was well fed and had the long company of Salazar Slytherin.

The painting found cross-snapping among the young nobles shocking "In my day, such behavior would only have occurred during the first passes of an honor duel."

"This is friendly compared to what they usually do." Offered Susan with a grin "Come on, Harry, he's actually offering to help. You should listen."

Harry gave her a surprised look and retorted "Thought you were rooting for the bad guys next week. Oh fine! Master Malfoy… please share with me your years of expertise!"

"Much better!" Salazar praised. "Though the tone is still rather brusque for proper Lords."

Draco inclined his head to the painting. He did owe Harry a Life Debt in the wake of his Mother's murder. The very night of the disrupted Quidditch match, there had been two attempts on Draco's life. Five of the Malfoy Field Elves died protecting him. It was Harry who opened the Chamber and offered his nemesis/spy sanctuary. "Whitby really isn't competition for you as a Seeker." He remarked "But it's Cadwallader that worries me. He's the best Beater in a decade. Got on the 'Puff Team in his Second Year and bloody accurate with one of those bats."

"He's going pro." Offered Susan "He'll be a spare with the Canons."

Sirius winked at her "Giving aid and comfort to the enemy?" he teased.

"The Lady Bones is merely offering a detail to ensure the protection of her chosen mate." The painting defended her "Of course, she would not be expected to inform on detailed Hufflepuff strategies. That would be treasonous."

Susan offered Slytherin a bow of her head "I appreciate the support Lord Salazar. But, to be honest, I could not begin to betray those strategies you refer to, anyway. Quidditch, to me, seems as organized as the traffic pattern in the Ministry's Hall of Fireplaces. All I care about is that Harry comes out unhurt. And Hufflepuff wins. Naturally."

"If I needed a reason to want Hufflepuff to lose." Said Draco, in an offended tone "It's enough to make me root for the Weasles. Both of them."

Angry for Ron and Ginny's sakes, Harry still could not help being amused "What an image it makes." He laughed "Draco Malfoy cheering. **Go Gryffindor Go**!"

x

"Sit, Lucius, sit." Voldemort waved a hand congenially "Your conduct in this recent unpleasantness has been beyond exemplary. I do not, perhaps, reward loyalty sufficiently. I now have no doubt of yours. In council I shall give you authority second only to my own."

The Head of House Malfoy dipped his head and folded himself into a chair. The first time in two years that he'd sat in his own master bedroom. "Service to you is its own reward, Master." He declared "However, Narcissa's …err… accident is highly problematic."

"Indeed." acknowledged the Dark Lord "It is regrettable that more of her remains could not have been found. Perhaps that Devil's Snare. You need to get replacements for those Elves that deserted you."

Lucius knew they were both lying. His wife had clearly been planning some action. His Master had caught her in the act and slain her without the slightest compunction. "Humans will have to do, My Lord." He replied "There is no reason to concern yourself. What I must have, to maintain my position and reputation, is an immediate replacement for Narcissa."

"My dear Duke Malfoy, every once in a while we are fortunate enough to have the opportunity to get what we want." Voldemort smiled/sneered "Harm to Potter through those he _loves_. You, my loyal friend, get choice retaliation at the Weasleys who have repeatedly embarrassed you. And, we can even reign in your wayward son."

Lucius frowned in thought, trying to follow his Master's thought "Are you suggesting, My Lord?" he asked "The Bones girl?"

"Regrettably, no." replied a disappointed Dark Lord "My spies within the Ministry have confirmed the filing of a Marriage Contract between those two. Her availability must wait for Potter's death. No, I was contemplating Weasley's daughter. There would be direct, immediate access to the wealth stolen from my Basilisk. Influence over her dear father's behavior. And, after appropriate conditioning, at least an indirect line to all my enemies' schemes against me."

Still not quite following Voldemort's idea, the Malfoy lord asked "Possibly bringing Draco back, My Lord? How can this resolve my own weakened position? Of course, I am only thinking of your overall strategy."

"Naturally, that is only the primary plan." Replied the Dark Lord, waving a careless hand "There is no reason our friends in the Wizengamot cannot be persuaded to issue a blanket order. House Weasley is to present its daughter, Ginevra, to House Malfoy in marriage. You, my servant, are better with flowery words than I."

Lucius practically forgot in whose presence he was "_Proclamation_… so and so… Best do it late Friday or early Saturday morning. _This day in Council_… Legally, not even a majority required. Just plurality…those present."

x

"Oh!" a girl in Hogsmeade squealed. She and her escort were just exiting Quality Quidditch. A compromise between the couple. His place, first and now hers. The girl would not allow a Hogsmeade visit without at least an hour in Madam Puddifoot's. A symbol… one never seen around here, flashed in front of her face. It pointed toward Gryffindor Lane. She nodded at it, then back to her escort, she said "Sorry, Dennis, umm… I just remembered something I need. Be right back."

And a confused boy was left standing at the entrance to the insanely pink room. He belatedly yelled after her "I'm not going in there by myself!"

"I'm here, Father!" the girl panted. The symbol and arrow led along Gryffindor Lane, a left on High St. Then down the alley between it and Rowena Rd. "This wasn't a good time!"

Clamping a hand over her mouth, a powerful man pulled her close and threw an Invisibility cloak over both. "Useful source of information, I trust."

"One never knows who might be useful, Father." The girl pointed out "And he did spend a lot of time with Harry last summer."

The man pushed the girl's chin up and spoke coldly "Do you not mean Objective Potter? I have warned you repeatedly about emotional involvement in your task. You are here to do a job, not become attached to these people. What, my dear, is your ultimate goal?"

"Well, here…" she replied "To ensure this civil war doesn't affect the rest of the world. Long term? Score myself enough points to supplant you. I would rather not kill you unless absolutely necessary."

He smiled, although it did not reach his eyes "I had similar sentiments at your age, my dear. They will fade as you grow. Now, your report?"

"Yessir!" she almost barked "Potter … let me back up… It started as a normal enough day. Then a Ministry owl landed in front of Bones. She unfolded what looked like a Daily Prophet. That struck me as odd. Why would the Ministry be delivering newspapers? … Yes sir, facts … In seconds, and I'm as certain of this as I can be, it must have been right on the headline. Whoever sent that paper knew about the murder. If we assume it _was_ sent from London, that owl had to have started its flight BEFORE the murder even occurred."

The man nodded "Your suspicions are noted. Proceed."

"You know about the screaming fit that followed?" the girl asked. And her father gestured for her to continue "What isn't known is that Potter visited the Hufflepuff girls' dormitory before his two month adventure."

Dark eyes found cold amusement. The spymaster chortled "Looks like the saintly boy-hero is an ordinary teenager after all."

"There's that." she agreed. The girl's like colored eyes only imitated the emotionlessness of her father's genuinely calculating ones "But Abbott's confession to stringing up the Mudblood was a lie. Harry did it. Amazing really, the gleam in his eye as he stood there watching his captive suffer. Then how he turned away to go on his mission."

This time the older eyes did smile "There is nothing, Daughter, like the satisfaction of victory over an enemy. It is well the Potter boy has learned that. He might be useful after all."

"I would prefer Harry not lose this war." She commented, with a pink coloring on her cheeks. Then suppressing the warmth she felt "I have completed your other task."

His eyebrows almost left his forehead, a rare display of emotion "Well done, my dear!" he praised "Show me!"

"More than fulfilled, actually, Father." Said the girl in a gloating tone. She produced a scroll and unrolled some of the parchment "You asked for just one. I was able to obtain nine strands of Dumbledore's hair."

The spymaster was awed. He took the scroll with one hand and stroked his daughter's cheek with the other "I must admit. I truly did not expect you to succeed in this. Tell me how."

"I suppose you expected me to storm the Minister's office." She said, scornfully "Tear them from his beard. It really wasn't any more difficult than acting up in class and getting sent to the Headmistress' office. All it cost was some House Points and three evenings in detention."

He praised her "Elegant, simple, and efficient. Well done." Then, when she least expected it *_**crack**_* Slapped her across the cheek "Let us not forget your place! Now kiss your father and take your leave."

"A last item." The girl said, as calmly as if the smack had not happened "Potter seemed to have acted without any outside influence. I did congratulate him on a job well done, after the fact." Then she complied with his order and returned to her ordinary 'date at Hogsmeade'

x

The entire affair had been observed. An owl, perched in a corner on some decaying bricks. Busy with a mouse clutched in its talons. But this particular owl was not all it appeared. It was the Animagus form of a mid-level spy. One high enough to know of his superior's desire to see certain Brits eliminated and of some of the plans at work. And an owl feeding on a rodent would raise no suspicion in the Wizard village. For safety sake, the owl fed and finished its meal, then napped. Some time later, it flew to a tree on the outskirts of town and turned into a plump, blond witch. She cackled "One of the chief's top rivals! Definitely a feather in my cap!"

"Name" ordered a bored security guard "Identification and purpose of visit."

A small middle aged man, just 5'3", slightly grey in a few spots approached the main entrance of one of the largest embassies in Central London. He looked enough similar to the guard to be vaguely related. Palm up, he presented a gold numbered badge and quietly ordered "Touch this."

"Alright." The guard was immediately tense and alert. He obeyed and something spoke inside his brain. Under his seat was a button he knew existed but had never been pressed. He did so.

The spy never had cause to contact the head of his country's agency before now. But he really had something and eagerly tossed some Floo powder in the fireplace and spoke a code from memory "Ford 6 9 52 Job Teen enable."

"Yes?" a shadowed head appeared in the flames. There was no way to tell its identity.

All the spy knew was that his chief was reputed to be a woman "Ma'am" he bowed his head slightly "this intrusion is necessary. I just witnessed one of your rivals personally receive reports and give orders to an operative, here in Scotland. What's more, this operative is his own daughter."

"No names!" the distorted voice ordered "Put the whole affair into a pensieve and I will have it retrieved." Never, to the knowledge of this leader of a superpower's elite, had one of them known the identity of another. This, if true, provided enormous power.

x

Things were finally coming to a head. All the arguing, claims and counter-claims, and Wizengamot speeches had run their course. All Harry had to do was present Sirius at the Hall of Oratory and, if the plan went well his Godfather would be free. Life with the Dursleys, his wrongful conviction and torment in Azkaban, even the loss of his eye, were all forgotten in this happy moment. At Ron's suggestion, he was cutting a class. There was little, if any, consequence to a nearly graduated Seventh Year missing one History of Magic session. He wasn't thinking these thoughts consciously, being entirely absorbed in his favorite lumps of flesh on his favorite female.

Likewise, most of Susan Bones' brain was all abuzz with processing the sensations of having her breasts kneaded, fondled, kissed and sucked on. This pleasant Fire-whiskey induced fog crowded out the admittedly minor guilt from skipping a class, her loyal best friend was ably managing the task of ensuring her good attendance. She had suffered no less than the young wizard in her arms. But not even at her grieving worst had she blamed him for Amelia's murder. A tingle of pleasure pushed away rational thought.

"I can't believe we did …that." Harry said delicately into the post-coital warmth.

Susan's legs felt like so much jelly. She, however, found all the little involuntary twitches of his stomach as she stroked it a sign he was at least as affected as her. "Little ticklish, Harry?" she teased.

"Hmm…hehe…mmm" mumbled Harry, lazily "Keep tha'up you'll get'it."

She laughed throatily, dragged her fingers up and down his thighs, "Seems I already got it pretty thoroughly. And - Merlin's Beard! You are not getting stiff AGAIN!"

"All your fault, really." He retorted as he pulled his fingers through her hair. "Most beautiful girl on this whole island."

She smiled sleepily and replied "Liar. But full marks for shameless complimenting your girlfriend."

"Been thinking about that a lot lately." He said, suddenly serious and rolled her on top of him, their naked bodies pressing together "Amelia wrote up that marriage treaty. But still, it's up to us. Been carrying the ring around for a week or two-"

Pushing herself up on her arms, she looked briefly about then down at him "You're proposing to me here? Now? At the foot of the Quidditch rings?"

"Well, why not?" he asked "I think I'm at home here more than anywhere else in the world. I'd have to get up to get down on one knee. But the ring is-"

What probably surprised Susan the most was that, especially given the amount of attention he lavished on her chest, that his eyes never left hers "You're rambling." She told him lightly "I probably didn't imagine this would be the place I first had sex either. I'm not really inclined to move, either. Ask your question."

"Yes ma'am." He grinned at her tone which made the answer obvious "Would you marry me?"

Susan leaned down, brushed their noses together, then kissed Harry. At first, softly and lingeringly, then aggressively and hungrily. Later, with the Sun beginning to redden and the couple panting heavily, "In case… you didn't (whew) get it… that was …a yes!"

"Good thing that." he replied through short breaths "Be… that is… can't imagine topping that."

She playfully licked his tongue and said "Pretty sure it gets better with practice."

"Like Quidditch" he suggested "The more you do it, the better you get."

Susan laughed at him "You are _**such**_ a boy!"

"Hey!" he protested "You ever pay attention at Quidditch? Gryff has three girls. Don't forget the Harpies!"

x

Hannah Abbott was waiting for her best friend in their shared room. And in an unpleasant mood indeed. She was attempting to prepare for her post-Hogwarts education. Only one or two students a year qualified to join the Messenger Corps. And of those, perhaps every five years one was willing to actually commit. "About time you showed up!" she slapped down her Advanced Occlumency scroll "Skipping H.O.M. is one thing! But it's almost 8PM!"

"Sorry Auntie Owl." Replied the red-headed Hufflepuff, who for the first time since parting from Harry allowed her face to show emotion.

The blonde frowned slightly at the derogatory reference to her chosen career. It was normal for the Ancient and Noble Houses, who despite using the Messenger Corps to exchange only the most sensitive communications, to insult the people who performed the vital task. "Don't try to distract me, you … You got shagged! Well!" Hannah knew her friend was teasing, it wasn't the first. But, for her, the expression told the whole story. She was not above retorting, asking "Harry?"

"Wha-d-ya mean? Harry?!" flared Susan "Of course Harry! Oh… hehehehaaaahahaha. Yeah sorry about the owl comment. Ohhhh I seriously need to sit down."

Hannah's extreme loyalty immediately kicked in "He hurt you!" she growled "I'll rip him a new hole!"

"Stop it you berserker!" Susan giggled "Besides I don't think you're much of a threat to someone that killed a dragon-sized snake. And anyway… get a look at this." At that, the red-head extended her arm and jiggled her hand.

Hannah's eyes bulged, almost leaving her skull "No bloody way!" she whispered, in awe. And turned critical just as fast "Seen bigger before. Is that even a real diamond? And that metal? I think it's steel."

"It's white gold!" Susan gave an exasperated sigh "And of course the diamond is real! And you're just having me on again. Aren't you? That's fine…really I don't mind. No, Harry didn't hurt me, outside a trickle of blood. Bit of stretching on the insides."

Hannah relented "No, size doesn't count, at least in diamonds." She waggled her eyebrows lecherously, then studied the ring "Very tasteful actually. A good setting and the stone can't really be much bigger without being gaudy. Wouldn't expect it of your average male."

"Harry is _not_ average." Susan said emphatically, then blushed at the double entrendre that could be inferred.

Hannah caught the reddening and said "Well, you obviously enjoyed that. Should we get Harry's old wheelchair to push you around tomorrow?"

"UH! UH!" red hair flew about "Not a guilt trip he needs. And he'd take it that way too. I'll just lean on him a little bit more than normal. The clever ones will get the idea, what with the ring and all. So… just for the record?"

These friends practically from infancy did not need to finish questions. The blonde girl nodded "He convinced me a long time ago. You have my blessing."


	31. 31: Black and the Wizengamot

(a/n): Hi all and a Happy New Year. Hope you enjoyed.

This is the longest chapter I've ever posted, and caused by my Holiday travel. I'd written about the middle 3k words before going away and forgot to copy the file to my laptop. So, while away, I wrote a different conclusion that didn't fit with where I left off. When I got home I discovered neither version had the much needed Weasley/Malfoy marriage meeting. I'd actually written THAT into a different version of Chap#30. Had to edit that to fit in with what happens by the end here.

First thing that came up in reviews is Nagaini and the Horcrux. That was one of the first things I wrote about, had to push it to later. Don't think it answers any of what the reviewers asked.

A guess that Luna was the girl in Hogsmeade with her father. That would make Xeno one of the spymasters. I did have fun with her Quidditch commentary. Who they are, in answer to my friend old-crow they're who I call the Magical Superpowers (US, India, China) of the world. And, so far, I've kept them mostly unknown to the characters. One is revealed here. Any resemblance to the real person ... blahblah ... Though I did make sure his title fit JKR's chronology.

Susan M, I had to reread chap#27 to find the Frank Herbert Borrowing. Cheers! Lastly, glad Hannah's "needing a wheelchair" comment was liked. Hope this cobbled together add, doesn't look tooooo badly cobbled together.

**31 – Black and the Wizengamot**

While Susan had returned to, and truly bedded down in the Hufflepuff dorms, her newly minted fiancee made a show of returning to Gryffindor's Seventh Year boys' room. He said goodnight to his dormmates and drew the four-poster's curtain about himself. That a light shined from within meant nothing, it was a common occurrence. After donning his invisibility cloak, Harry went to share the good news with his Godfather.

Sirius cheered, grabbed him by the shoulders, shook the young wizard and shouted "Bloody excellent! Are you happy? Dumb question, Of course you are!"

"Half can't believe it." commented Harry as his fingers ran through his hair. "She said yes."

Draco snorted, having just exited the training room they'd set up, he was out of breath "Makes...*huffhuff* two of *huffhuff* us *huffhuff* Potter. Thought *huff* Bones would've smart *huff* ened up."

"Bugger yourself, Malfoy." growled Harry, though it did not have much heat in it.

Sirius chuckled unable to bring himself to scold either teen.

"The pair of you should be much more worried about the Wizengamot tomorrow as opposed to a mere sporting event." Slytherin's portrait groused harshly.

Sirius chuckled lightly and replied "My Lord, we your students, have learned your lessons well. We shall tie that bunch of mere amateurs into little tiny bow knots."

"it will be worth it as long as you and your ward keep to our bargain." The portrait answered.

Draco looked between them and demanded "What is this plan you two keep talking about?"

Harry coming, and probably obvious, refusal to share was cut off by an owl. A familiar, at least to Harry, brown one "Ginny or Ron." He commented.

"How could you know that?" asked Draco.

Harry answered enigmatically "Magic!"

"Potter House seal." Sirius blinked "What could possibly make her use that?"

Reading the letter, Harry's neck bulged and his fury rose. He had never been one to throw a first punch but this time he did. It caught the Malfoy heir square in the jaw sending him sprawling across the stone floor. Only Sirius' quick reactions prevented him from flinging himself upon the fallen teen. "WHAT THE FUCK MALFOY!" roared Harry uncontrollably "I'LL KILL HIM! AND IF YOU HAD ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS I-I'LL! LEMME GO!"

"Go on! Let him go!" Draco sneered coolly "You got that first one Potter. You don't scare me."

Sirius, kept a firm grip on his Godson, and snatched the letter from Harry. "Then you're a fool, Draco." he told him "Harry doesn't lash out like that for no reason."

"Cool off Harry!" ordered Sirius. He spun the younger wizard away and doused him with an "_Aquamenti_!"

Harry spluttered "Read the bloody letter!" Sirius picked it up.

_Salutations My__Liege,_

_I do regret imposing upon your evening. However a matter requiring your intervention has occurred. House Malfoy convened a special session of the Wizengamot. During which Duke Malfoy received approval for an alliance by marriage with House Weasley._

_Negotiations are, of course, tense. And we have advised the Duke there can be no final decision without your input. Please come as soon as possible._

_Your Loyal Vassal_

_Ginevra Weasley-Potter_

"Fascinating." Commented the painting of Slytherin "By wedding his son with the Weasley girl, Lucius can turn a great many things to his advantage. He pulls young Draco out of hiding. As the senior House, Malfoy politics would become the do-"

Harry glared at Slytherin and sneered "You want to tell me something useful?"

"Go easy, Harry." Sirius advised "And Draco, please, any information you have that can be helpful."

In response, he flicked his lengthening blond hair brushed at the trickle of blood on his lip and shot back "Our deal doesn't cover this. Figure it out for yourself!"

"Quiet Harry!" Sirius ordered, then to the other young man "Draco, you know your Father best. And remember, you told me your Mum wanted an alliance with the Greengrass House. Wouldn't it be useful to at least know why he is reneging on the Parkinson arrangement?"

Draco nodded, but glared at Harry saying "I believe I am owed an apology."

"You'll get it when you **prove** you had nothing to do with this." Harry countered stubbornly.

Sirius looked displeased. But he just shook his head knowing the two teens had ample reason for mutual resentment. They were allies, not friends. "I think we should move forward." He said "Now, the Wizengamot has the authority to order a marriage. And it doesn't take a majority of the whole body. Just a majority of those sitting, and it is an economic vote. So the power goes to the richer Families. Normally, Ginny would have no recourse. However …"

x

"About time you made an appearance, Potter." Lucius Malfoy growled impatiently. "Now, sign that and I can conclude my business with the Wizengamot."

Harry held up a hand to silence the Weasleys as he, Susan and Draco entered. He and they sat in three open seats at the Head Table in the Great Hall. Otherwise, with classes in session, the Hall was empty. "My advisors in this affair." He said by way of introduction. "What terms are being offered?"

"Standard. Meaning that, for those uneducated in-" the senior Malfoy began.

Harry cut him off "I am acquainted with Wizarding marriages. Ginevra has considerable personal wealth independent of her Family. Who would control that?"

"Naturally, as the senior House. The Malfoys would manage the modest contribution of House Weasley to the marriage." Lucius answered, coldly.

Harry shook his head "Her personal money remains under her control. To start. Additionally, Ginevra is my personal vassal. I see nothing in the marriage treaty to benefit House Potter. Lady Bones? Master Malfoy? Do you agree?"

"Draco, would it not be more appropriate for you to sit here?" Lucius said. His words a question, but his tone formed an order.

Headmistress McGonagall put in "Duke Malfoy, I do not believe the seating arrangement is especially critical to our discussion."

"For the record, Professor" asked Harry "What exactly is your role here?"

She replied "Mr. Potter I have no legal authority. My purpose is solely as hostess. As you know, I am not Head of Gryffindor any longer. I will just enforce order. So please, no outbursts. And Mr. Malfoy, it is good to see you are still well."

"You know, Minerva, my offer to you is still open." Lucius commented, his voice nonchalant.

If looks could kill that would have ended the conversation then and there "You will address me as Headmistress or Professor is acceptable. My personal life is none of your affair."

"Potter, your sole duty here is to sign the agreement." Lucius told him "After that, you will leave. Children should be seen not heard."

Harry smirked "See Draco, where he rates your importance?

"Father, you arranged the marriage with Pansy." Said Draco "I do not understand this change. Additionally, Mother recommended to me pursuing one of the Greengrasses. Other than some Galleons she did nothing to deserve, what does the Weasley girl have to offer?"

Ginny bristled "Don't talk about me as if I'm not right here!"

"Do you see, Father?" Draco complained "She does not even know when to keep her mouth shut."

Molly put in "Neither, apparently, do you, boy!"

"Now dear." Arthur counseled his wife.

As hostess, McGonagall held up a hand "This cross-sniping serves no purpose. And, Mr. Potter, with all due respect, despite your friendship to the Weasleys I cannot see a justification for your presence in these proceedings."

"Professor, you might recall the events of my Second Year." Harry began "When I rescued Ginny from Voldemort's ghost and Slytherin's basilisk, she became indebted to me. Ginevra is a valued vassal of House Potter. And for there to be no mention of House Potter in this affair is unacceptable."

Before any of the Weasleys could speak, even Ginny's sharp tongue, Lucius objected "That is neither here nor there, Potter. This is a Wizengamot ordered union. Mere House matters cannot be allowed to interfere."

"I would speak with Ginevra, privately." said Harry "House Potter's interests have been neglected. And we must discuss the impact." This, of course, had been what he was building up to.

Lucius thumped his snake-head cane on the table and argued "A future Mrs. Malfoy will not be alone, un-chaperoned with a hormone driven teenaged boy!"

"Nor will you plant a spy to report all _**my**_ business to you and your master." Harry countered "I will speak with my vassal … alone … Dobby!"

The elf appeared with a pop and bowed to Harry "By your command, Sire."

"I trust you remember the Lord Malfoy, Dobby." Harry waved at the angered wizard.

Dobby crossed his arms and glared at him. Promptly dismissing him, the elf asked "What does Harry Potter require?"

"A private conversation with Ginny, Dobby." Answered Harry "And Malfoy here seems to have a problem with that. You think you can blast him across the Hall if he tries to interfere?"

With a look that all the magicals recognized, but none had ever seen on a House Elf, Dobby's head bobbed "With pleasures, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is happys to obey. Blast him now?"

"No no my friend." Harry chuckled at his eagerness "But should he make any move you dislike, attempt to interfere with my discussion with Ginny, or actually offend you in any way, you may … indulge yourself."

The Headmistress objected, saying "Mr. Potter House Elves are not generally given the power, or permission, to assault a wizard."

"Professor, Dobby is my lead servant. And as such has the right to act as he sees fit." Harry explained "I trust him with my House's honor. Ginevra, if you please." And he regally ignored the blush on the elf's face.

Ginny gave him an annoyed look, narrowing her eyes at Harry. But she stood and placed her hand on his. And, out in the corridor, she demanded "Right, Harry! Just what is going on? Malfoy on your side?"

"Hush!" he commanded harshly. He clasped her hand and pointed "In there."

They were in an empty broom closet. Ginny couldn't help herself "A young witch's dream come true. Planning to have your wicked way with me, My Liege? Unique way to get me out of a Malfoy marriage. Wouldn't you say?"

"You know it occurs to me I never answered your question." He commented, blushing lightly. To her questioning eyebrow he replied "Last year, you wanted to know if I thought you were attractive."

Ginny's nose turned red and it spread to her cheeks "You don't have to answer that, Harry." She said rapidly "You and Sus-"

"Are perfectly fine." He said lightly, then turned serious "Gin I didn't have anyone or anything when I got thrown in Azkaban. What I latched onto, one night, was you. Remember when I first came to the Burrow?"

Ginny again blushed "I was a squeaking, stammering little-"

"You came down the steps in your pajamas yelling '_Mummy where's my jumper_!' Harry cut her off "And all you did is stare at me. Well in Azkaban, I dreamed I stared back."

Ginny giggled "I was eleven, Harry. How else does a little girl react to seeing her crush sitting in her own kitchen._**Especially**_ in her pajamas? And what about you? Bit pervy there, staring at little me don'cha think?"

"Be quiet or I won't finish." He ordered, but winked at her "So anyway, that scene ended differently in my imagination. You grew, quick, into who you are now. Right-" And Harry broke off unable to meet her eyes.

Ginny delighted in his sudden shyness "Well, go on … My Lord … just what was so interesting about my 11 year old self. Hmmmmmm!"

"You didn't stay that way." He answered firmly in response to her 'I dare you' tone. "Just imagine growing up. A good foot in height. Curves and all. In those same pajamas. How you'd look?"

Ginny pondered and frowned "What good … I mean … they wouldn't fit."

"You'd tear right through them, in other words." He finished for her.

Her mouth formed a large round "O" but nothing came out. When she found her voice Ginny commented "Umm… interesting dream there Harry."

"Yeah, so can I assume you don't actually want to marry Malfoy?" asked Harry "That was the whole point of getting you out of there."

A look of dread crossed her face "I know you hid him. Been working with him. Harry, I can't hate Draco the same as I do Lucius, but even indirectly, he's as responsible as his father for what happened First Year. I can talk to Draco … if you need me, I'll even work with him. But marry him? I'd sooner kill myself."

"Then you won't, of course." Harry promised.

Relief and doubt crossed her face in almost the same instant "Lucius has an order from the Wizengamot!" she exclaimed "Harry, I know Madam Bones taught you a lot. Enough to know you can't violate that!"

"Not true." He answered "Those laws, and the Wizengamot, they're binding on your family. Luckily they are not binding on the person you are bound to. Namely … me. I determine who you will … or won't … marry."

Ginny flung herself at him. "Malfoy came with that paper!" she sobbed "I don't know how I kept it together! When he first showed up, I wanted to Avada him myself!"

"Well, I'm glad you didn't." he replied softly "Now, maybe I don't care what Malfoy thinks his future daughter-in-law is up to, but broom closets… doubt the other redhead in my life would approve." Though, when Harry and Ginny returned to the Great Hall, they witnessed the tail end of a confrontation.

x

There was not a single Weasley shouting, or red-faced however. They were quite engrossed in observing.

" … place, Draco!" Lucius was saying in a harsh tone "Yours simply to obey!"

The younger Malfoy's chin came up in defiance "Mother's preference was a connection to the Greengrasses. I will not marry Weasley!"

"The consequences for disobedience are most severe." Lucius warned.

More bravado than bravery, Draco countered "Murder, Father? Perhaps your Master. You'd never get your hands dirty."

"Death is unnecessary. Comply or you will simply be disowned." The elder Malfoy declared. When his son remained impassive, Lucius yanked his wand from the snakehead walking stick, aimed and said "_Infamilia_!" The spell terminated the relationship between father and son in the blink of an eye.

The Headmistress, having so recently gone through a traumatic reunion with her nephew looked utterly appalled "Mr. Malfoy! Nothing warrants such an action!"

"BE silent woman!" sneered Lucius "This is Malfoy business."

Percy had quickly evaluated the matter from the Weasley viewpoint and declared "On the bright side, as I see it, this makes the subject of Ginevra's marriage to Draco irrelevant."

"In fact, boy" Lucius pointed out coldly "the Wizengamot order made no specific mention of Draco. And, without a male heir, I will be required to produce one. Very quickly. I see-"

Ginny, furiously, incoherently screamed "NO FUCKING WAY! NOT IN THIS BLOODY, SODDING CENTURY!"

"—no reason not to proceed." Lucius concluded as calmly, coolly, as though Ginny's outburst never occurred. "You will deliver the girl, formally, before the Wizengamot. Tomorrow. See you at 10AM Weasley." And apparently sweeping out of the room was a Slytherin trademark as Lucius did so with the same aplomb as Snape.

And that was when Harry stepped in, blocking his path "As an interested party, the Earl of House Potter demands to be heard."

"Out of my way, stupid boy!" ordered Lucius.

Harry countered "Dobby! A level one please."

"Yessir Master Harry Potter, sir!" the gleeful elf replied. And the older wizard was shoved back into the makeshift conference room."

All politeness, Harry paused in front of a padded leather chair and said "My Lord Lucius, if you please, be seated so we may cover some additional details of which you may not have been informed."

"This had best not be a waste of my time, Potter." He sneered.

Ignoring the omission of title Harry continued "It is of note that the Wizengamot has no authority to order any union involving Ginevra." He winked at Ginny's reaction to her full name. "While it is …just barely, mind you… legitimate to force one in opposition to family wishes-"

"What are you doing Harry?" Arthur interrupted.

Regally, Harry gave him a silencing look "You have, undoubtedly, offered what you consider a fair bride price to the Weasleys. But tell me, what does House Potter have to gain from this marriage? It has been commented on many times that the sole daughter of Molly Weasley is likely to be a most fertile breeder."

"This has nothing to do with you!" snapped Lucius.

In reply, and despite both his and her embarrassment, he commanded "Ginny, the Bond Spell." As she obeyed, a blue and gold ribbon became visible between the pair. "So, as I see it, the whole matter can be boiled down to a simple question. Ginny do you want to marry the Lord Malfoy?"

"Irrevocably, absolutely, and without any doubt… NO!" was her answer.

Lucius sneered "A girl's wishes do not enter into this."

"Oh but they do." Countered Harry "You see, Duke Malfoy… being that you did not even inform House Potter of this conference … I was already ill-disposed to permitting the marriage. Ginevra's consent may, I repeat MAY have swayed my decision in your favor. But, her objection." He shrugged his shoulders casually and concluded "Well, there you have it. We thank you for your interest in our vassal, and wish you a fair day."

Lucius was half out of his seat and hand on wand, when he saw Dobby's fingers twitching eagerly. Without a word he swept out of the room for the second time. And no one stopped him.

"That was" Percy began. And Arthur concluded "Remarkable!"

Molly grumbled "The notion that … For us to have a son-in-law older than us."

"Well, Your Grace." Ginny addressed Harry in a tone mixed with gratitude and a pinch of sarcasm "Apparently I owe you a second life debt. But, I will want to pick my husband."

He nudged her with his shoulder and chuckled "Wouldn't have it any other way, Gin. And Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry about the way I had to act."

"Think nothing of it Harry." Said Arthur as his wife embraced the young man in a virtual stranglehold hug. "The situation came upon all of us so abruptly that … well … It is in complete accord with traditional usages." He hesitantly touched Ginny's cheek then embraced his daughter tightly.

Percy coughed delicately and said, formally "Earl Potter, what more can the Weasley Family offer?"

"Oh lighten up brother dear!" ordered Ginny. She separated from Arthur and landed in his lap "Harry has never claimed what he could. He has never so much as taken what has already been offered." Though anxious at her parents' expression, she delighted the the pinkness of Harry's cheeks.

Harry blinked at her in utter shock. He was mortified by the baldness of her statement. Not so much the notion, he'd as much as admitted to Ginny he found her attractive. But such a remark in front of her parents! "Ginevra is a valuable House asset." He declared with exaggerated dignity "And I am the last of my line. I should have multiple options."

This time it was Ginny who flamed red. Along with the other Weasleys who were present.

"My Lord," an Indian woman knelt before her Master and kissed his robe. She was new to the ranks and not to be trusted with a serious mission yet. Her assignment, however, fit with her unimportance "as you ordered, we have located the Mudblood. 6008 Abbey Rd, Nottingham."

Lord Voldemort acknowledged the information with a minimal nod "Very well. Watch him closely until evening. Return when he beds down for the night. I must have absolute privacy and secrecy."

"My Master, why the sudden interest in one expelled Mudblood?" asked Lucius.

Smirking, the Dark Lord quoted "Much has been said of the power of love. Few have considered how useful unalloyed, corrosive hate is as a binder."

"But, m'Lord" Nott queried "we were given to understand you reserved the boy for yourself."

Voldemort let him off lightly, with only a brief _Crucio_. Then addressed his followers "Oh, the attack will be genuine enough. The Mudblood will even believe in it himself. And, after all, it is expected that sooner or later Potter will get attacked at Hogwarts. So be it, and meanwhile we should welcome our other guest."

Five men marched in, fully clad in leather doubled holsters. One with a wand, the other a classic six-shooter. And sporting Texas ten gallon hats. "Here to offer a you present." The leader announced "Sort of a thank you for helping fund my campaign. Dan, Mark, if you please?"

"Governor Bush, welcome to England my young friend." The Dark Lord said grandly "We were only too glad to help. I must admit to being somewhat surprised by your visit. Political investments usually do not pay off so early."

The Texas Governor smiled in a way not seen at home "Never look a gift horse in the mouth… as the saying goes." He replied "A short story if you don't mind. Culberson Wizard Academy in Van Horn is one of the finest institutions in America. Soon after I was sworn in it got a new Potions teacher. Brilliant in the art. But …heh-heh… lacking in people skills."

"I have heard of such." Voldemort replied casually. But there was no mistaking the greedy look he gave the bundle which the two Americans dumped on the floor. Naturally a Dark Lord could not be seen smiling too much, so he added "I do believe a death sentence was passed on this one."

The 'package' forced its way free and out sprang Severus Snape. "My Lord! No! Listen!" the disguised former Hogwarts professor shouted. Though still in his customary all black attire, it was more a cowboy style outfit. And his features were that of a pudgy Mexican.

"I cannot very well kill you in that form." The Dark Lord allowed. Then he sneered "That does not mean you cannot suffer. _Crucio_!"

The Americans looked to their leader for direction, but he simply held up a hand and said "Thank you for your hospitality. We must pay a courtesy call on the Minister before departing."

"Wait!" Voldemort said sharply over the screaming. The American had not demanded the offered reward. Although his minions raised their wands to enforce what they assumed was their Master's orders. But he held up a hand wondering "You are not interested in the reward?"

George Bush gave a mild grin and a hint of a bow "If there is one thing a Director of the CIA learns is that having friends is often better than having money. Just consider this a down payment on a fruitful relationship. Oooh! That does look uncomfortable."

"It will get much worse for him." Decreed the Dark Lord "So suffer all traitors. You will owl me anything the Olde Fool shares with you."

Nodding agreeably, the lead American said "Sir, a pleasure to share ideas on the New World Order with you. I look forward to our next meeting."

"Get him to his feet!" Voldemort snarled as he was able to finally focus his full attention on the traitor "So good to see you again Severus. Your input at meetings has been sorely missed. Tell me, can you think of a single reason why I should not give you to Nagini?"

Despite his suffering, the former Hogwarts professor looked stunned. "B-b-but M-m-my Lord th-that's imposs-sisible!"

"Nothing is impossible, my servants." The evil wizard actually smiled – not a smirk, or a sneer, but a true smile. He snapped his fingers and called out, sharply "Come Nagini!"

Even larger than before, the creature writhed into the room. It hissed menacingly at the assembled witches and wizards, slid toward its master. Hissed more. Coiled a bit of its length around one of the Dark Lord's legs and reared up so that its head was about equal with the humans.

Voldemort hissed back at his pet with apparent affection. The Death Eaters knew that he could speak Parseltongue and was obviously doing so. "She complains of an empty stomach." He told them "Perhaps an appetizer, my dear. You may have his arm. His LEFT."

"_Tasty_!" hissed the huge snake "_Thank you_! _Mexican_? _A bit spicy_."

From the granting of Voldemort's permission to the monster swallowing its snack took a small fraction of a second. Snape's disguise abruptly wore off and as pale as his Mexican visage was as a result off blood loss and shock, his natural appearance was almost bleach white. "How, My Lord, can I serve you properly in this condition?" he gasped.

"Perhaps I merely require your death." sneered The Dark Lord. He glanced at Lucius and added "As go all traitors."

Snape, by what willpower only he knew, got to his feet ignoring his horrific wound "Master I never betrayed you. I have, in fact, been working for your cause during my entire exile. With your permission, there is much to explain."

"I say kill him, My Lord." Said Goyle Sr. "It was your own order."

Lucius added "It is a valid point, My Master."

"I would argue that he live, for the moment, Lord." Offered Patrick Parkiinson. He could always be counted on to argue in opposition to the Malfoys now that their marriage alliance was apparently ended. "The sheer audacity of the fool's claim. Is it not worth at least hearing him out?"

Snape countered with his trademark sneer and countered "Perhaps you would care to see how much a fool I am, Parkinson. Someone return my wand!"

"That is ARCHDUKE Parkinson to you!" The offended noble snapped "You peasant Halfblood!" He yanked out his wand and fired a "_Crucio_!"

Voldemort was darkly amused by his minions snapping at each other. He summoned the nearest chair, settled into it. Nagini curled sensuously around chair and occupant. None of the Death Eaters considered sitting in the many other available chairs. Finally after a moment, he allowed "Very well, Severus. I will hear what you have to say. But be warned, if I do not find anything of value, you will die … most unpleasantly."

"Master, perhaps you could use Harry Potter's address." Snape said in a nearly normal tone, considering he was still dripping blood from his missing arm.

Nott shook his head "Interesting, but not very useful Lord. It would take nothing short of a full scale war to enter. And, even knowing the location, does not make the property visible. I expect there to be powerful wards, possibly a Secret Keeper."

"What of that, Severus?" The Dark Lord asked mildly, as if the captive was not mere moments from death. "The Fidelius would negate our every effort."

Parkinson laughed maliciously "Unless, of course, the brat shared all his deepest secrets with you, Snape! We know what a loving relationship you had!"

"The boy is a great many things. Fool is not one of them. Especially after Bones put her nose where it did not belong." Voldemort commented.

Attention focused on him again, the former professor grinned. A very sinister expression. "The Potter brat tormented me with comments alluding to my feelings for his Mother. They were, of course, true. The easiest way through a Fidelius is to get in on the Secret. Or possibly, have a piece of someone who knows."

"And you would betray dear Lily Evans in this way, Severus?" asked Lucius, who was a witness to the Potion Master's early life.

"I loved the Mudblood before she betrayed me. And Evans? No. I could never stop loving her. Lily Potter is a different matter … whore of that scum. _Potter_! Cow that birthed his spawn! I want Harry Potter dead. More… before that I want him humiliated." The speech, delivered with such vitriolic, corrosive hate ended with complete silence.

Voldemort broke the deafening silence with an evil chuckle "And in fact, a wizard's magic is tied to his home. The reverse is also true. Destroy that home and you have essentially pulled the rose out of the ground. I believe I will have a use for you, my slippery friend. In fact, two. I don't suppose you would mind leading a similar attack on the Bones property?"

"I counsel waiting a few days, Master." Lucius offered "You may know, graduation is nearly arrived at Hogwarts."

Voldemort tapped his chin with his wand and sensuously stroked Nagini. "Indeed." He replied "Two entirely separate hits in fact. I shall issue final orders shortly. You are all dismissed… except, Amycus, Alecto remain."

"My Lord." The vicious brother-sister pair acknowledged.

Now that Bellatrix was dead, these two were the Dark Lord's enforcers. Nearly as brutal as her, they may not quite be counted on as willing to throw themselves on their wands, but the pair would obey in almost every way. "The both of you will accompany Severus, whoever else he may recruit. Follow his orders… however, should he show the slightest inclination to betrayal KILL HIM. Regardless, Severus is to die in the girl's house. Am I clear?"

"Yes Master." The sister acknowledged for both Carrows. "What of the assault on The Ministry?"

The Dark Lord shook his snake-like head "Unnecessary. The Olde Fool has allowed too many of my followers into key positions. When the time is right we can secure London in an hour. Dumbledore will not live long enough to see the error of his ways."

"An owl, My Lord." Said Alecto.

Voldemort took the envelope from its leg, tore open the letter. Gave a malevolent sigh, and without formal leave taking, dissapparated. He snapped into being in a Muggle home, specifically in the bedroom of one Muggleborn teenager. One who had recently been expelled for Possession with Intent to Use a rather dangerous Potion. "Justin Finch-Fletchley!" he commanded sharply "Wake up!"

"Who? What?" the startled former Hufflepuff exclaimed. He reflexively reached under his pillow for the wand that the Wizarding World did not know he had. "_Expelliarmus_!"

The Dark Lord contemptuously allowed the spell to strike "You and I, Justin, have a common interest. And I think we can help each other."

"Wh-who a-r-are y-you?" stammered Justin.

The evil wizard laughed at the question "Such a sweet child. How many people in our world have such reason to hate Harry Potter? You, the loss of your… _love_ …And me? Over thirteen years living as far less than even mere human."

"V-v-v-Voldem-!" exclaimed Justin "What have you done with my family!"

What little patience the Dark Lord had was eroding fast "I would much prefer you an ally, attacking Potter, than attack your family. He humiliated you, did he not? Strung you up, like cattle for slaughter? How can you not burn with the desire for revenge!"

"But I could never get near Potter." Argued Justin "I've been expelled from Hogwarts."

Voldemort grinned inwardly, the boy wasn't discussing anything silly like morality. "I understand your precious Head of House gave your Beater position to Benjamin Cadwallader. Those loyal to me within the school can easily secure him just before that final Quidditch match. I have a half dozen flasks of Polyjuice Potion, more than enough for any such event. It can even be a legitimate part of the game."

"Why me?" asked Justin.

To which, the evil wizard actually smiled. He picked up the wand an expelled student was not supposed to possess and answered "Anyone resourceful enough to slip one of these by those meddlesome professors, plus a random Auror, is a welcome addition to my team."

"Two things I'd want." Insisted Justin.

This time, Voldemort sneered "Want?"

"Well…err..what I mean to ….umm…say." stammered the boy "Please, sir." He gave all the impression of Little Orphan Oliver asking for seconds.

Satisfied with the change, Voldemort nodded "You will take my Mark. But, a little higher on your arm, I think. To anticipate your, shall we say… _requests_… your fellow Hufflepuff will not be harmed and the girl is yours to do with as you please."

"I accept." Two words. But they committed Justin to murder. What price he was to pay, he did not know then. He was to get a hint, right then, as he screamed in agony!

Voldemort seized the former Hufflepuff's right arm, jabbed it with his wand and cast "_Morsmordre_!" Without formal leave-taking, the Dark Lord dissapparated, though he did not go far.

"Your will, My Lord?" asked the Death Eater stationed in the neighborhood.

Glaring at his minion, he ordered "Continue watching. If the Mudblood shows any indication of running to Dumbledore, kill him! Slowly!"

x

"Blood calls out for blood, Madam Chancellor." Lucius Malfoy remarked, using language that was old in the time of The Founders. "Both Potter and Black acknowledged this feud in front of hundreds of witnesses."

Augusta Longbottom hammered her gavel, ordered "Silence! Heads of Houses may resolve kanly in any manner they choose. Earl Potter, this body acknowledges your successful delivery of the criminal Sirius Black to Ministry authority. Shall we summon a Dementor?"

"Evidence has been presented to me that proves the innocence of Sirius Black beyond any doubt, Madam Chancellor." Said Harry.

The Minister of Magic spoke "I would remind this body of the recent, and not dissimilar, situation in which a Hufflepuff proved Harry innocent of the murder of another Hufflepuff. I believe the case should be heard."

"All this pandering makes me nauseous!" declared Lucius.

Harry shot back "Aww… you're just pissed I squashed that bullshit wedding between you and Ginny."

"Oh Auntie I miss you." Susan sighed "And not for the first time." And desperate to interrupt them before Harry talked himself into trouble, she called out "House Bones calls for the presence of Sirius Black!"

But the insulted Duke roared over her "HOOOLLLLD! My Family has endured a barrage of slights and insults for years from this foul-mouthed fool! It has been excused and ignored because he was – I repeat – WAS! A child! That is no longer the case and I …Lucius of the House Malfoy DEMAND SATISFACTION!"

"Surely a few heated words do not warrant a duel." Said Dumbledore.

And Harry blinked in stunned silence. He had not thought before shouting at the elder Malfoy that he would be called out. "Maybe… if I-"

"I said it before!" Lucius said with malicious glee "A most sticky end!"

Members of the Wizengamot were positively delighted with a coming duel. Some on Harry's side, some on Lucius'. Many just eager for blood, without much concern as to whose.

"A thousand Galleons on Malfoy." One all but shouted.

Another grinned "I'll take your money!"

There was the sound of a scuffle outside the Chamber then in marched Sirius Black the convict. Hands still bound in front of him. Two Aurors rushed forward to seize control of him again. "I want my hearing! Then you and I will have words, Malfoy!"

"We can, indeed, delay this affair." Ruled the Minister of Magic.

Chancellor Longbottom nodded "Quite so, Dumbledore. We cannot have escaped criminals walking free. Lord Malfoy, I must insist that you defer."

"My honor will brook no delay!" declared Lucius.

Sirius laughed raucously "Your Father once had honor. Until he sold his soul to a madman. Malfoy, you breached one of the fundamental clauses of your marriage."

"You have no rights here, Black!" Lucius declared "And I will have your head as part of my victory after killing Potter!"

Yet another twist presented itself in the personage of Draco Malfoy. Dressed in all black and sporting the crest of the family he had been disowned from. "Uncle Sirius is speaking on my behalf as heir of House Malfoy."

"You are just trying to protect Potter." Lucius accused, ignoring Draco.

Sirius scoffed "I thought I was jailed for trying to kill him. Make up your mind! You failed in your duty to House Black and as Head of the Family I demand satisfaction. And the Blacks are senior to the Malfoys, or Potters."

The Wizengamot expressed its displeasure at Lucius' seeming unwillingness to take on Sirius.

"So be it." Lucius decided. Cold calculation told him that his colleagues were turning against him. And besides, he knew the affect that a dozen years in Azkaban would have on even the strongest wizards. "Then as soon as I claim the Black estate. I will kill Potter before your lifeless eyes."

Sirius held out his hands. The guarding Aurors snapped the glowing bonds. They were surprised and deeply distressed when the prisoner produced a wand from under his sleeve. They looked to the Minister who simply waved them off. Sirius experimentally swished his wand about. "It was your duty to protect Cissy." The convict said "Allowing her to be slaughtered by that monster. Bending knee to Voldemort. At least your Father had an excuse, being an old man. You? just a spineless wizard. Not even a man."

"Enough!" Lucius raged, almost blind with fury. "Dumbledore! I demand his blood!"

As per usual, the Minister temporized "Surely, Lucius, there can be some understanding. After all, Sirius has been on the run. Subject to hunger. Sirius, as Minister of Magic, I order you to apologize."

"For telling the truth?" asked the escapee "NEV—"

The elder Malfoy's wand was now also out. He tossed back his long blond hair and, cutting Sirius off, shouted "Nothing less than DEATH!"

"Wasn't planning on it anyway, you pompous ass!" Sirius sneered. He tossed off his dress cloak, which was caught by Draco.

Lucius didn't bother "Come Minister, a duel for the ages. And you can go down as Judge of the Rite."

"I do not condone such foolish behavior." Dumbledore declared "However, if the Members as so inclined…." There was such a look of bloodlust from virtually every member of the Wizengamot that the ancient wizard merely sighed. Glass three feet thick rose from the floor imposing itself between the combatants and spectators. Listening spells were quickly cast to make every word audible between the partitions.

Harry punched at the wall, futilely "SIRIUS NO! THIS IS MY FIGHT!"

"Not this time kiddo!" he called back, not looking away from his enemy. And, as Dumbledore took his place, Sirius became less and less the emaciated escapee he seemed. Black was not the 'on the run' convict he appeared. The experts in the audience saw a well fed, hard trained fighter. And a practical one.

Whereas Lucius Malfoy strutted and posed, even to continue wearing his full dress cloak. He glanced at the Minister and demanded "Well, Dumbledore! Count it off!"

"So be it." Said the bearded sage in a regretful tone. "The rules are known. Let no one interfere. One … two … three… four… five … six… seven … eight … nin-"

Having encountered Draco in like situation, and regardless of their momentary alliance, Harry was unsurprised that Lucius was already turning. He yelled "SIRIUS! CHEAT!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!" yelled the senior Malfoy as he turned on the count of nine.

Sirius just wasn't there. He had dissapparated and was standing on the opposite side of the Hall to where the Killing Curse was aimed. "Missed Lucy!" he taunted "Maybe Harry can loan you his glasses!" He fired three spells in rapid succession. They were a rare electric blue in color. Two of them struck the leading Death Eater without obvious effect.

"Is that it, Black?" demanded Malfoy with a laugh. He whirled, cape flapping about, and fired another Killing Curse.

Sirius dove out of the way. The green curse splashed on the heavy glass barrier. Three Wizengamot members fearfully ducked. Sirius was scrambling and simultaneously firing seemingly wild spells. Only one even came close to hitting his opponent.

The battling pair stopped throwing spells and circled "I had planned to kill you slowly." Lucius growled "But I'll just have to settle for sending your body to the four corners of Britain."

"I'm not the one breathing heavy." Countered Sirius. And it was true. The convict had apparated all over the improvised arena. Threw more spells than his opponent, but seemed completely fresh. He smiled pleasantly and asked "How's the magic, Lucy?"

"HELL SIRIUS!" Harry pounded on the barrier "YOU'RE BETTER THAN THAT!" Susan attempted to pull him away, only to be shrugged off.

Malfoy again fired an _Avada_, but this one seemed to fizzle out. Blue fireballs again struck his shield, four in rapid succession. The last took him off his feet. Now blond hair and dress cape waved about as he thudded on the stone floor.

"_Sectumsempra_! _Sectumsempra_!" came from Black. One missed, but the other caught his enemy a side-long the mouth. There was a spray of blood and the Wizengamot roared its approval.

Lucius backpedaled, clutching his almost completely detached lip. He pointed his wand at himself and yelled "_Episky_!" several times. He ducked behind a pillar.

"Come on Lucyyyyy! Come out! Come out and Play!" Sirius taunted. So it was a complete surprise when the purple glow of a _Crucio_ enveloped him. Sirius, however, just like Harry and for much longer had suffered the kindnesses of the guards of Azkaban. Though his whole body was on fire, he again threw the cutting curse.

Lucius saw it coming, attempted to dodge, but he got tangled in his cloak. The spell struck him right in the belly and a red stain immediately spread across his white shirt. He looked down in shock and fell to his knees, wand clattering away on the stone floor.

The glass barriers began dropping. Everyone knew the duel was over, even if one combatant wasn't quite dead. Just moments before they'd cheered as Sirius was suffering the torture curse. Now as Lucius fell face first into a pool of his own blood, the Wizengamot chanted "Black! Black! Black! Black!"

"You have any idea how bloody scary that was?" Harry angrily confronted his Godfather, punching him in the chest. Then an instant later, embraced him and shamelessly wept.

Dying, but not dead, Lucius had crawled to within reach of his wand. He clutched it and aimed. And gasped in new agony when a hard heel stomped on his wrist.

"Too bad, Daddy." sneered Draco as he retrieved the wand from his Father's grip.

Lucius coughed blood, which ran down his cheeks, and accused "Pandering to Potter?"

"Siding with the winners." countered Draco, coolly unmoved by his Father's imminent death "You let that bastard into our home. Butcher Mother!"

Lucius motioned him down and gurgled "Guess you … worthy… of the …. Name. You will … haveto … reclaim …."

"That will not be your concern." Draco was impassive as the light of life went out in the man's eyes. Then, and only then, did he acknowledge the tears.

A hand on his shoulder, and a voice "Sorry."

"I'm not, Potter." He spat "He was a bastard. He disowned me. Might as well have murdered Mother himself!"

Harry nodded "And he gave Ginny that diary. And nearly _Avada_'d me that last day of the year. Still … for what it's worth… I'm sorry."

"Pathetic!" Draco snapped. He straightened up, blood staining his otherwise impeccable all black suit. "Members of the Wizengamot, I claim my inheritance!"

Archduke Parkinson stood and sneered at him "You were stripped by your noble father. Little better than a Muggle as far as I am concerned. Especially how you used my daughter."

"Silence!" Chancellor Longbottom gaveled them down "This assemblage is still dealing with other business! Mister Black, disarm!"

Sirius glared at her harshly "The proper form of address is Sire… or My Lord."

"You have not been cleared of charges." She replied coldly "Nor are you currently entitled to any courtesy. Aurors, secure Mister Black, and perhaps you can actually search him this time. The pair of you can expect severe consequences for your incompetence."

Harry got between Sirius and the two Aurors and commanded "HOLD!"

"Earl Potter, I must warn you-" Augusta cautioned.

Dumbledore interrupted her "Augusta I do believe that a hearing of this matter is warranted."

"And with your current double post as Minister and Chief Warlock you can just order the rest of us about!" she fired back. "We have, I think, had enough of that! It is time for you to choose!"

The Archduke, supported by a number of other Death Eaters began a chant "Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote!"

"We shall cast our votes per economic interest." Augusta ruled. Seeing the united opposition to Dumbledore, she suddenly realized she had made an error and wanted nothing more than to take it back. She flashed a look to the wizard occupying the Longbottom seat communicating her sudden worry.

It was, however, Harry who pulled her buns out of the fire. "Dumbledore has made mistakes. True." He said "However, I am more concerned about Voldemort and at least for now… House Potter casts its six votes, and House Dumbledore's ten, for retention."

"House Bones sides with House Potter." Declared Susan, more enthusiastically.

Draco looked as if he'd swallowed a slug "As the only and rightful heir of House Malfoy, I add our ten votes. And as closest claimant to House Black, until you get off your arses and reinstate Duke Sirius I will cast Black's ten in support of … the Minister." He could not quite say _Dumbledore_.

"The final results are in." the Chancellor announced after a nail-biting hour. "For Removal: 306 For Retention: 526. Let us resume discussion concerning Sirius Black. Earl Potter, while a victim's family can certainly influence the fate of a convicted felon, the actual verdict is a matter of facts in evidence."

"And you were one of the panel that convicted Sirius." Said Harry, sarcasm evident in his voice "I don't suppose you've never made a mistake?"

"That borders on contempt, Potter." Augusta gritted her teeth, also omitting his title.

Dumbledore left his seat, which was separate from the Wizengamot, but a level higher than the Chancellor's "While I abhor violence as a mean of conflict resolution, it is worth noting that Sirius has shown no further hostility. And given that one of his alleged crimes was attempting to kill Harry, it seems improbable that he would stand … armed … posing no threat. Sirius, Harry, there is an unresolved Blood Feud declaration between your Families."

"We are prepared to do so, Minister." Replied Harry. Drawing on his famous, secret, advisor; his talks with Amelia and Sirius' reluctant knowledge, even Draco contributed to this speech. "The Duke Sirius Black has been of great use to me in tracking down the murderers of my second Mother, Amelia."

Bruce MacNaught, who owned most of the coastline southeast of Edinburgh. He leased to the Ministry the very island where that most infamous of Wizard Prisons stood. And incidentally his Family history had been used by Ginny to cement her temporary claim to House Potter. He was of mid-level wealth like the Potters and Bones. "Your kanly is one thing and might be settled as you choose, Earl Potter. Nevertheless the Wiengamot convicted Black, it is us you must convince if you want to avoid a Kiss."

"Perhaps an eyewitness?" suggested Harry with a smile. He winked at Susan for all to see "Someone very smart, and very beautiful, said - In this very chamber - Just because you see something, doesn't make it so. Especially in the Wizarding World."

Flattered as she was, Susan remained where she was and merely smiled.

Without a word leaving the Wizengamot Chamber, Mad-Eye Moody Madam Pomfrey and a short, fat, generally unpleasant appearing wizard entered. He wore manacles that were glowing with magic suppressing charms. The newcomers stopped within ten feet of Harry and Sirius. There was muttering among the Members.

Archduke Parkinson demanded harshly "What mockery is this?"

"Madam Pomfrey" said Harry "would you please introduce your charge? And explain the conditions of his incarceration."

Hogwarts' mediwitch bowed to the Wizengamot. She was not a noble. "My Lords and Ladies, I was introduced to Peter Pettigrew by Earl Potter approximately a month ago. He had numerous cuts, burns and bruises. Those were treated per established procedure. For the past month, I have at Earl Potter's request, visited Mr. Pettigrew daily."

"Precisely where, Madam?" asked Parkinson.

To that, Harry answered "In the most secure location in the Wizarding World. Only two people can even enter. Much safer than … Azkaban … for instance. Escapes. Prisoners getting released and so forth."

"And you, Potter, unlawfully held an Order of Merlin, First Class recipient there?" Parkinson accused.

Sirius snarled, but it was Draco who retorted "I believe that award was made posthumously. And, forgive me My Lord, but your form of address to the Earl did not follow protocol."

"Ah-ah!" commanded Dumbledore as the offended nobleman surged from his seat "Duke Malfoy makes a valid point. We must maintain decorum if we are to remain a civilized institution."

Harry snorted lightly "When we're not cheering for blood, that is. Madam Pomfrey please resume your statement."

"Except, obviously, for not being allowed to leave. And denied use of a wand, Mr. Pettigrew has been treated very well." The Mediwitch continued "His loss of approximately ten kilos is actually due to a proper diet. Exercise would have done even more. He additionally suffers from depression, however he lacked for nothing other than the freedom to leave a quite comfortable cell." And she stepped away.

Harry spoke again "And as Sirius was charged with the murder of Pettigrew, his presence here…now… disproves that crime."

"It was him that killed those Muggles!" added Sirius.

Draco cut back in "And back to my previous point. Seems you folks were … ahhh… precipitous… in making a posthumous award."

"Bluntly, you fucked up!" again, from Sirius.

Harry felt humor well up, he could not restrain himself "I was gonna say they screwed the pooch."

"That is quite enough, the both of you!" snapped both the Chancellor and the Minister all but simultaneously.

The profane pair looked at each other and chuckled. "Back to business, then." Said Harry, then reciting the rest of his speech "As the Duke Black was instrumental in the slaying, or capture, of Amelia Bones' killers … House Potter is satisfied he himself had no involvement in the crime. By private agreement, House Potter has accepted payment for what the Lord Black feels is his personal responsibility for James and Lily Potter's betrayal and murders. Now we come to the sole reason Peter Pettigrew even still lives. Obviously, if this waste of flesh is still alive, he could not have been murdered fifteen years ago."

"Mercy! Mercy!" Pettigrew whimpered and snorted "The Dark Lord! He made me do it! Harry! You were such a kind little boy! You really don't want to *ulp* kill Uncle Petey!" he stood there, in the middle of a roomful of unsympathetic nobles.

Sirius moved on Peter, but the pair of previously chastened Aurors held him back.

"Don't look at me!" flared Susan "You hateful! Pathetic! Little man!" She rushed past Harry and delivered a nasty kick between his legs. And as her Aunt's killer fell over, the normally quiet redhead raged and screamed, kicked and stomped. Only when she seemed to tire, did Harry grab her shoulders and guide her away.

Pettigrew, who had curled into a protective ball against the assault, scrambled to his feet and cried "Keep her away from me! She's insane!"

"Just let me go." Whispered Sirius to his Aurors "I only need a minute. A thousand Galleons each. No. Five!" But, and much to his frustration, the pair only tightened their grips.

Harry gripped his Godfather's shoulder and turned to the assembled nobles "House Potter proposes the clearing of Sirius Black. Purge his record. Second, the conviction and sentencing of Peter Pettigrew for the crime of betraying Lily and James Potter to Voldemort - Oh! Come on people! It's just a stupid anagram! - Back to that later. The murders of thirteen Muggles, also in 1981. My Lady?"

"My thanks, Earl Potter." Said Susan with a warmth that ended instantly "No less than House Potter… House Bones has been wronged by this - this waste of flesh. I have never said this before, about anyone. I want Peter Pettigrew dead."

Dumbledore rose from his almost throne and addressed her "Miss Bones, it is alarming to hear a Huf-"

"What is my proper title, Judge?" she cut him off coldly, and using the same form of address she'd seen Harry use when he was most disgusted with the aged Minister.

The members of the Wizengamot knew it, too. While the young pair had pulled a majority together to keep Dumbledore in office, the more savvy members knew it was a matter of convenience. There was no love between them. The only surprise was for Susan to voice the sentiment.

"I do find it…odd…Minister, Lady Chancellor" said Lord Parkinson "Remember another case, quite recent in fact, wherein our young Countess argued powerfully against any significant punishment when one of her own committed a most serious crime."

Susan whimpered, disturbed by the callous reminder of Justin's betrayal. Harry laid a comforting hand on her arm "Archduke Parkinson, there is a difference in degree between the intent to use a mind control potion and a savage murder." He said in a calculating tone "Susan was merely satisfied with the punishment he did receive. I heard it was a couple months before he recovered using Muggle means."

"And it is just a remarkable coincidence, Earl Potter, that Mr. Finch-Fletchley was most effectively neutralized the same day you … erm … departed from Hogwarts." The Archduke commented. It wasn't quite an accusation.

Susan cut back into the discussion "We all know, my friend Hannah Abbott. She went a bit overboard. She admitted to seeing Justin sneak in to slip me that potion. Earl Potter spoke truthfully, Justin was in considerable pain for quite some time. Added to that expulsion from Hogwarts and exile from Wizarding Society, I am satisfied that justice was done. Pettigrew participated in a cold-blooded, brutal, and well planned assassination. Tell me, Lord Parkinson, what punishment would you demand if… Merlin forbid… Pansy suffered the same fate."

"I will not debate hypotheticals. And certainly not in public." The offended noble said tightly "A strictly fact based analysis of the evidence shows that, at best, the case against MISTER Pettigrew is circumstantial. And part of the evidence is based on a werewolf's testimony. Hardly the most reliable of witnesses."

Sirius bristled on behalf of his friend "Remus Lupin has more honor in his little finger-"

"Yes, Black, we have all seen the love and affection your Godson shows for him." Sneered Parkinson. No doubt the forthcoming insult would have been scathing. But the Archduke was a knowledgeable duelist. He knew Lucius Malfoy was better than himself. And unlike some others, did not see a great duel, but an execution. Sirius had just warmed up and was no longer even breathing hard. So the counter, with a straight fact, could not be called out. "I call the vote! And House Parkinson casts its eight against any restoration of Sirius Black."

Augusta Longbottom gaveled the assemblage into silence "House Parkinson is censured for improper procedure. This vote is one of criminal charges, therefore Houses will vote in jury format."

"One vote per, Harry." Whispered Susan "I don't think the whole Wizengamot has been … well except for your trial … over a thousand years."

He understood. Above Dumbledore's head, the score had run up quickly as the hardliners voted. And so far it was 24 – 10 against Sirius. They needed something dramatic or his Godfather would probably die. Lightning fast, his wand came out and two flashes, the Aurors guarding Sirius fell. Harry rushed forward and dug the tip into Sirius' belly. "You all believe this man betrayed my parents?!" he shouted over the protests.

"Kill him!" shouted several voices.

Harry smirked, flipped the wand around, grabbed Sirius' hand and in a smooth motion it was now pressed into the soft, exposed flesh of his own throat. Susan instinctively squeaked out "_**Harry**_!" But otherwise, the Hall was utterly still.

"Yes. Yes." Archduke Parkinson gestured dismissively "We are all very impressed by your dramatics."

The fact was, despite the scornful remark, Harry's act DID impress. Dumbledore took the lead saying "Supported by all the evidence, and by Harry's unorthodox display of trust. It is the opinion of the Ministry that Sirius Black is innocent of the crimes attributed to him." And that changed the character of the voting process. Twenty minutes later, every Ancient and Noble Family wishing to cast a vote had done so.

"Yes!" hissed Harry, under his breath at the current score.

Susan's grip on his arm tightened "Not over til the gavel gavels."

Ritually, Chancellor Longbottom asked "Any remaining votes? My Lords? Ladies?" *bang*bang*bang* "Very well Bill W97-67 By a vote of 61 to 21 Sirius Black is cleared of all charges related to the deaths of Lily and James Potter and thirteen Muggles in the first week of November 1981. Concurrent with your release, the Wizengamot reconfirms you in all your previous titles and voting privileges."

"YIP! YIP! YIPYEE!" yelled Harry. He bounced up an down on the Wizengamot floor aided by a bit of accidental magic, sometimes ten feet high.

Sirius chuckled "Apparently he is quite excited." He did not feel particularly grateful, It was expected, he bowed quite low "Witches and Wizards of the Wizengamot, I am truly relieved and happy. Thank you. A special thank you to Minister Dumbledore and Chancellor Longbottom for presiding over this decidedly irregular session. My sincere gratitude to those who voted to clear me. The rest of you - well… Go give a dragon a dental cleaning… From the inside."

"Good to see your irrepressible spirit still shines through, Sirius." Dumbledore offered with a smile, before any negative reactions could appear.

Sirius glanced up at him and shrugged, continued his speech "Two people left to thank. Well three actually. First Susan Amelia Bones." He approached her and knelt "You, My Lady, believed in and more importantly proved my Godson's innocence. Forever shall I be indebted."

"I require no service, My Lord Black." Said Susan, formally "My actions were my own. Undertaken with no expectation of payment. And rewarded a hundred-fold already, in other ways."

Sirius could not publicly mention having any contact with the Director of Magical Law Enforcement while on the run. It would tarnish her forever. "Then, permit me to say … your Aunt was a noble and courageous woman." He said "Amelia's service and assistance to Harry, when I could not, is deeply appreciated."

"Thank you." Said Susan. She knew what she was going to say, but her voice broke. She accepted Harry's embrace as he rushed forward.

Nor did he stop there. Harry scooped her off her feet and headed for the door. At the exit, he paused and turned "For the duration of this session, our proxies are assigned to House Black." He said.

"Two of the finest young people in this country." Offered Sirius as he sat in the spot reserved for Earl Potter. Harry, knowingly or not, had neatly allowed him to avoid a conflict of interest in Pettigrew's trial. Indicating Draco, he said "Young Master Malfoy will likewise exercise the votes of House Black and House Malfoy until certain matters are negotiated between our Families. The Bones and Potter Families now move that we proceed with the trial of Peter Pettigrew."

Suddenly the center of attention, the rat-faced man twisted out of his guards' grips. He scrambled toward Sirius and pleaded "My old friend! After all we've been through together. I just wanna live! I'll do whatever you say!"

"If you will allow me to speak for the defense" offered Dumbledore "Peter certainly made some bad choices in his life. But the quality of a truly civilized society is not punishing our troubled members. Emphasis should be put on forgiveness, rehabilitation. I sincerely believe that with the right help, Peter can be a fully functioning and contributing member of our society."

Harry, Sirius reflected, would have been able to deliver a deliciously vile and insulting speech. Youth could be forgiven much and especially wronged youth, but he had just graciously thanked the Minister of Magic. So he spoke coolly "Minister, Chancellor, fellow Nobles … you have all heard Earl Potter speak to the circumstances of my conviction. I would remind you of the fate I would have suffered, unjustly you have acknowledged, had Aurors caught me … Or for that matter a roaming Dementor happened upon me … Prior, that is, to your ruling."

"And one might think, Sirius" argued the Minister "Given your own unjust situation, you would be willing to be merciful."

Archduke Parkinson cut in "Your pardon. But, Chancellor … are we not placing the cart before the horse, here? Our peers are discussing a sentence. I must point out, there has not even been a verdict."

"Or a trial." Madam Longbottom acknowledged "We obviously have a willing prosecutor and a willing defender. Is there any objection to proceeding?" When none was heard, she continued "Very well, this session will now include the trial of Peter Pettigrew."

Sirius gave his former best friend an expression that would have done the Dark Lord proud "There is always option of trial by duel." He offered "What about it, Peter? Want to plaaayyy?"

"Intimidation of my client is hardly worthy of the fine history of House Black." Argued Parkinson.

Assuming a quivering, shuddering pose the defendant whined "B-but I-i-i-I d-d-didn't WANT TO! You-Know-Who! He maaaadeeee meeee!"

"Are you acquainted with the notion of keeping your mouth shut?" the defender complained.

Someone who rarely spoke during Wizengamot sessions did so now "Come come Scabbers." He sneered "A wizard does not always get to pick his field of battle. Or his opponent. Surely you don't fear me. Hen-pecked husband, you've seen it -years of it. Dead end job chasing cursed Muggle artifacts."

"Arthur!" exclaimed Dumbledore "You, of all people, cannot possibly believe … violence … vengeance … solves anything."

Had the finger that lashed out been a wand, the Minister would likely have died "You're a fool, Albus!" the normally mildest of men roared. Rage turned to deadly calm "Mercy is but one tool of human interaction. There comes a point where it is not deserved. This … _person_ … I mean no disrespect to the Potters, Blacks or Bones. But the Weasley Family's well known hospitality has been abused beyond all measure. If, after a trial, this body does not order his execution… then - Here and now, for all to hear, the stain on my honor will not be cleansed while Peter Pettigrew breathes."

The chamber echoed with silence. Use of Dumbledore's first name was almost as rare as that of Voldemort's. Even by those who hated the ancient wizard. And Arthur Weasley's reputation was just as he'd described when addressing Peter. More; less polite people referred to him as Dumbledore's lapdog. There probably was not a single eye that wasn't glazed over with the possibility of more bloodshed.


	32. Chapter 32: NEWTs at Hogwarts

(a/n): Sorry my loyal reviewers. Major changes in work schedule. Now, ironically, it's zero.

Bush bashing was a couple comments. Not in any way. Voted for both of them. Probably wise not to comment further on politics. I was thinking of the historical example of European governments allying themselves with pirates like _Blackbeard _during the colonization and empire building era. No more appearances by actual public figures._  
_

Why do magicals do what they do regarding non-magicals? I'd guess it's all about the witch-hunt/Inquisition.

Fyreheart disagrees with the likelihood of "...pureblood giving authority to a non-Family entity to determine their marriages..." But governments have a way of determining what powers they'll have. Ginny is a member of a society that seems to have few children. Her mother had 7 over 20 years. Ron (in this story) has proven himself quite fertile already.

On Arthur "growing a set" I suspect, given the right situation, he always had them. Breaking with The Judge, made easier here as he's no longer a Ministry functionary in a deadend job.

Here is much of the goings on at the end of Seventh Year for Harry and most of his friends.

* * *

**32 – NEWTs at Hogwarts**

In many ways it was just like any other year for the young witches and wizards of the school. That was certainly true for almost all of the younger students. A fair number of the graduating Seventh Years were not especially affected by the gathering signs of war. Studying for the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests absorbed most everyone's time.

From the Wizengamot meeting, Susan returned openly. She gathered her and Harry's closest friends. Hannah Abbott, Eleanor Branstone, Zacharias Smith, Joe Cadwallader from Hufflepuff. Luna Lovegood and her current boyfriend Salazar Fawcett, from Ravenclaw. Ron and Ginny Weasley, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Neville Longbottom. "Sirius Black never was a Death Eater" she wrapped up her tale. "Luna, I'm sure Harry would like to have his untarnished version put out."

"Daddy would be more than pleased to publish an interview." Promised the odd Ravenclaw.

Susan still did not know what to think about her most of the time, but she delivered at need. "Thanks Luna." she acknowledged "And, that said, Lord Black is one of the most amazing duelists I have ever seen. I don't think he was really even fighting, exactly. It was like he was more … exercising. The duel lasted about ten minutes, but he could've won it in two."

"Where's Harry?" asked Ginny.

There was never a hint of anything going on between Harry and Ginny, but every once in a while, and despite the other redhead probably being her strongest ally in her relationship with her fiancé, Susan had to repress a wave of jealousy. Answering neutrally "Getting Draco back into hiding."

"Wouldn't mind seeing him suffer his Daddy's fate." Ginny said, bluntly, coldly.

Susan looked displeased, but it was Luna who took up the cause saying "You have a right to dislike Mr. Malfoy, but Draco is only a product of his upbringing. And remember, his circumstances are not much different than Harry's now."

"I agree with Ginny." Neville began talking before his former girlfriend had quite finished "He's been a right miserable prick from day one. I owe Harry a lot for lopping off Bellatrix's head, but I wouldn't piss on Malfoy to put out a fire."

Ron slapped his fellow Gryffindor on the shoulder in delight. Ginny grinned at him and said "A little gross, Neville, but spot on!"

"Grudges serve no great purpose in the Cosmic All." Luna argued in her way "Ongoing hostility only increases entropy and accelerates the heat death of the Universe."

Neville's eyes narrowed at her, but Susan scathingly cut off any remark "Both you and Ron should be the better men! Did either of you offer condolences when Narcissa was murdered?"

"One less Death Eater." Sneered Ron "Besides Malfoy started on me on day one and hasn't let up since. Then what Lucius did to Ginny!"

Hannah stepped forward and drew her wand "Back off about three steps Weasley!" she ordered "Or so help me you've had your last kid with Granger!"

"_**Hannah**_!" Susan shouted "Back off! I'm ashamed of the lot of us. Let me tell you, Draco related some stories of Death Eater meetings, and I don't see much difference between them and us. Ron snaps at me. Hannah threatens him. Ginny's got her wand half out! And why can't you and Luna at least be POLITE!" This last directed at Neville, then she stormed off to the one place she could have both privacy and near assurance of being the first to see Harry again.

The door to a particular bathroom swung open and a ghost immediately confronted the intruder, demanding "_**What do you want**_?"

"A little peace and quiet." Susan sobbed "I just want to wait for Harry, Myrtle."

The ghost girl studied the living one briefly then cackled "You dumped him! He dumped you? NO! YEeeeheheheheeee! He died and he's coming to share my ubend! YES!"

"Uhh…err" stammered Susan, her emotions washed out by trying to process the ghost's tirade. And she had not quite formed a response when they heard a **CLANK** and metal grinding against metal. She had never appreciated an interrupted conversation more "Thank Merlin!"

Harry grunted in surprise as he caught her "What's the matter?" he asked.

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" shrieked Myrtle as she circled the pair at almost a blur "YOU LIAR! _YEAAAAHHHHHHH_!' Followed by a splash in a toilet.

Susan stopped sobbing and starting giggling. Her legs crumpled and she felt him support her. Her arms just dangled over his shoulders, until the fit passed "I'm sorry Harry." She apologized "I know you're not one for criers."

"But then you started laughing." He observed in a confused voice "What happened? If you can talk about it that is."

She related the discussion with their friends, and her reaction, "And then Myrtle … and her reaction… It just put the whole thing into perspective." Susan explained "You need to have a chat with Auntie after we graduate."

"Umm… Sue" he began delicately "You know she's- that is"

Not that Susan was not still grieving, but she'd accepted Amelia's death and "You Harry Potter, are such a Muggle! And you even forgot the paintings of James and Lily. It's a little different in Metacarpus, but you'll see."

"Well, I look forward to it." He replied, somewhat doubtfully, and then "Anyway what'll we do about our quarrelsome friends?"

After a dramatic sigh, she admitted "Not really Death Eaters, so killing's out. Guess I overreacted anyway."

"A little bit." Harry chided her, gently. He held up a finger and thumb almost touching and smiled "So you know, Malfoy and Salazar are getting along just fine. We'll soon have a deal in place to get some of that Slytherin treasure working for us."

Susan smirked in a near Draco-ish way and asked "And just how are we going to justify spending those kinds of sums?"

"We lie." Replied Harry, cheerfully "If anyone asks you, tell them you got it from me. And I'll do the same. True enough to maybe pass Veratiserum, but maybe not. Every once in a while, we got it from Draco. That's more true anyway. Houses Potter and Bones have been paying the bills of this war, lately."

Susan was about to reply when they were interrupted by their friends. Wizards and Witches, despite the **GIRLS** sign prominently posted on the outside of the door, entered. They were very subdued. And obviously hadn't decided who the spokesman would be as they all began. Ultimately, it was Hannah who won out "We're ALL sorry, Sue." She faced her friend squarely "Me most of all. You just saw someone killed in a duel. Never saw anyone die like that before."

"It's nothing great, glorious, or any of that shit." Harry replied, squeezing Susan's shoulder "Like I said after killing Bella and Greyback. Sirius did what he had to. Actually to get my arse out of trouble. Nev, I don't like Malfoy any more than you do. But he's lost both his parents in just a couple months."

Neville looked down, but he was still angry "A couple of Death Eaters. And how do I know they didn't participate in my parents' torture?"

"I can't say Lucius might not have." Harry admitted "But Sirius is sure Narcissa was, at most, an unwilling Death Eater. Malfoy thinks she knew about Voldemort being a Half-Blood. Not really worthy of leading the Pureblood cause."

Ron backed Neville, though apologetic to Susan "Right, maybe we were a bit harsh. Like Hannah said. But Malfoy insults me, Harry, picks on Neville all the time."

"Pick(**ed**) Ron. Past tense." Harry countered "And Sue pointed out I really had no logical reason to _not_ shake Malfoy's hand that first day."

Ron scowled "You remember what he said to me? Hand-me-down robe! More kids than we can afford!"

"It was a little chewed up, Ron." Harry replied with a nostalgic chuckle "And remember, we proved him wrong there. But, did you forget? When he introduced himself you laughed at his name… And no, Neville, that doesn't excuse how he picked on you. But, and it might not be permanent, he's an ally now. Ginny?"

She shrugged "I don't trust him and never will. I would appreciate it if you kept him out of my sight unless **absolutely** necessary."

"I said _ally_." He replied, with emphasis on that last word "Not friend. So? NEWTs?"

Susan gave a concerned look "I know you've got Apparation down, Flying, Transfiguration. But Harry, what if Professor Umbridge wants to duel you?"

"With those extra lessons? I'd wipe the floor with Shortie." Answered Harry "But I see your point. Everyone! Get this! No one and I mean _NO ONE_ takes a NEWT with any Professor in a room by yourself."

Luna tilted her head in thought, and nodded "I will consider your words for next year, Harry Potter."

x

"Mr. Black, these interruptions of school routine are becoming -" Professor McGonagall began.

Against all protocol, a formally attired Sirius cut in "Might the word you're looking for be _Routine_? Headmistress?"

"Obnoxious seems more fitting." She countered.

He laughed at the response "I so missed your warm repertoire Minerva I just had to visit."

Breakfast, which had been well under way in the Great Hall, stopped cold. Laughter at this impossible situation just did not happen. For one, the students wouldn't dare. For another, any unnecessary noise would interfere with hearing any slight comment between the two.

"Apologies, Headmistress. And just for the record, no one should be disrespectful to the Headmistress. Especially, those who have to return next year." he finally backed down, though still smiling "I just wanted to come ahead of the owls and papers. With due deference to the lovely Miss Lovegood, the Wizengamot has cleared the '_notorious' _Azkaban escapee… Sirius Black … of all charges."

Harry whooped with delight, leapt out of his seat and tackled his Godfather. Likewise his closest friends offered congratulatory cheers and moved to the happily grappling pair as quickly as their locations in the Great Hall allowed. Enthusiasm for the announcement varied depending on Harry's popularity.

"Thank you all." The freed man said as the ruckus faded "Two other notes of importance. The Wizengamot has decided to award, as compensation, a Million Galleons for every year of my imprisonment. I plan to put that directly into the fight against Voldemort. How precisely? I admit I don't know yet. But, House Black, and House Malfoy, hereby denounce their former allegiance and now stand beside Houses Potter, Bones and Weasley."

Harry didn't particularly care for Hermione's intrusion when she congratulated Sirius on his victory. He was quick to disrupt that, although his question was genuine enough "Pettigrew? What happened to him?"

"Ah… now, Ron, Ginny… can I ask both of you to let me finish?" began Sirius "The thing is, your Father challenged Wormtail to a duel."

His request may as well never been uttered as the siblings practically exploded in demands for explanation.

"Calm down! Both of you!" Sirius shouted them down "Wormtail didn't have the courage to accept. He died as he lived. A cowardly rat. He tried to escape and ran headlong into a Dementor."

Thanks to the depredations of Amos Diggory, Harry had nearly as much exposure to the Dark creatures in his year in Azkaban as Sirius in all his dozen. He shivered violently "Better off dead."

"I have an idea of what to do with what's left of him." Sirius continued "But that for later. I'm free to do whatever I like and I'd like to spend at least part of it here with my Godson. As your NEWTs allow, and with the Headmistress' permission, of course."

The stern witch was inclined to refuse such an irregularity, but a look from Harry Potter changed her mind. Minerva had not forgotten the cruel visit from her nephew. Had, in fact, not been allowed to as the Irish Ministry recently informed her they had removed the travel ban. Her brother had died. But Harry read exactly what she needed that day in Hogsmeade, and she had not forgotten that either "Very well." She replied, though not above her own little mischief "But Hogwarts allows no layabouts. You shall work for your stay. For all Lord Black's reputation as a troublemaker, he was an outstanding student. Please make yourself available for tutoring sessions."

"As long as no one calls me Professor." Replied Sirius with a good-natured look of disgust.

A look of understanding passing between them, Harry and Ron bellowed together "Yes sir Professor Black, sir!" They bowed repeatedly

The Headmistress allowed herself a hint of a smile. Inside she was laughing. The youngsters' mock-respect couldn't have been better had she planned it.

x

NEWTs began in earnest. The semi-official tutor found himself quite busy. Critical to anyone who wanted to take Auror training, was a Defense Against the Dark Arts NEWT. In most students' opinion, their current Professor, Delores Umbridge, was an adequate teacher. A bit too interested in the book rather than the doing. Here, Harry's warning to his group of close friends turned out to be unnecessary. Several Aurors, including Mad-Eye Moody, arrived and lined up opposite the NEWT testees. "Don't expect me to go easy on you, Potter." He growled.

"Boys will be boys!" interrupted Nymphadora Tonks "Written tests are one thing. But, as I am sure your professors have said, the only way to prove your abilities is to show it. This test is in two parts. Offense. And Defense. For offense you will start at 100, get five shots to break one of our shields then lose 10 points for each one that doesn't. For defense, you start at zero and score 10 points every time your shield stands up against our attack. Clear?"

Hermione's hand shot up, wanting to know "What is the scale, Ma'am? Where do we get an Exceeds Expectations, versus an Outstanding?"

"Or possibly Troll?" asked the Auror, lightly. To which Hermione frowned as if she had not even considered the possibility of such a grade.

Considerable thought had gone into Harry's grade. Sirius built himself up during almost two months in the Chamber of Secrets under the instruction of Salazar Slytherin himself. And Harry was down there as time allowed. Which meant his abilities had little to do with Hogwarts classroom study. Three or four of the Seventh Years were being tested at the same time, but all other activity stopped when Harry's name was called.

"Go Harry!" shouted Ron "Kick his ruddy arse!" Mrs. Weasley, the younger, glared at her husband. Ron cast his eyes down, then looked back resentfully "You could at least support _**my**_ best friend!"

Susan, who had already been tested, scoring just ten points above the minimum that Auror Academy would accept. Squeezing his forearm she whispered "We know you could flatten him, but you don't have to."

"You my victim, Alastor?" asked Harry, nearly arrogant.

The man who had followed Harry on his quest for revenge in Amelia Bones' murder had returned to semi-retirement with the Auror Corps. He carried out _little projects_ for The Minister and reported his activities to his real boss. Dumbledore had instantly accepted his return to the fold once he explained it was Amelia's assassination that drove his actions. Alastor was, of course, still "_loyal to the light_" He grinned maliciously at the young student "Hardly Potter." He countered "Someone more your speed. I think Junior Auror Maggie Smith will suffice."

"Don't worry about it Harry." The young Auror said, brightly "I can remember standing where you are just three short years ago."

Harry only vaguely remembered the woman who was a Seventh Year in that fateful year that led to his imprisonment in Azkaban. His eyes wandered over her athletic frame, deciding she was exactly what the scheme called for. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." He offered, politely.

"As we all seem so interested!" shouted Moody "Let's give them the floor! BEGIN!"

Instantly, she lashed out with the heavy shield battering spell everyone else was using for the test. Harry did not erect a shield as the other participants had done. He, instead, disapparated and as the spell struck the wall where he stood he re-apparated. "Ten for me!" he exclaimed in a gloating tone.

"Perhaps the rules were not made clear." Growled the old Auror "Let me do so now. There will be no Apparating, no dodging, no objects in the path of the spell. Erect a shield and hold it. Are we clear?"

Harry's shield fizzled out on #5. Auror Smith put just enough force into that last shot to finish off the shield and shove him into the wall. "Not too bad at all." She complimented "In fact you should be quite proud. We'll let you catch your breath. Then I'm sure you won't mind tossing a few back at me."

"Got that right." He retorted, glaring at Moody "And, just so we're clear. Again. That there aren't any restrictions on what spells I use?"

Mad-Eye frowned "I think you know enough about Azkaban to not use one of those."

"Definitely not." Harry replied with a nod. Then "Right. Ready Miss Smith?"

She stood there, stiffly holding her wand in front and a glow of green enveloped her "Had one of the best shields in my class." She declared.

Nobody heard an incantation, but Harry's wand lit up a bright blue and a ball of crackling blue raced across the room and impacted. It was identical to what Sirius used during the duel with Lucius Malfoy. And he had been a master of the art. His spells were not quite on Sirius' level, it took six, but the Junior Auror's shield collapsed.

"Potter cheated!" came a screeching accusation. Several angry eyes immediately speared Hermione. But not this time. It came from Pansy Parkinson, who absent Draco's presence had taken over leadership of the anti-Harry faction. "First with that Apparation! Then that spell none of us have seen!"

Auror Smith shook her head "No, he didn't. We never specifically ruled out Apparation until Moody said so. Mr. Potter merely took advantage of a loophole. And I would call it a creative interpretation. And those blue forceballs… amazing… they seem to just target a magical shield."

x

"So nice to see you again, Harry." Said a voice out of the past. And not a particularly welcome one. "Bones. You could do so much better, Harry."

The couple pulled out of a cozy snuggle to confront "Chang. Can't say I've missed you much." Susan said, coldly "Would've expected a mover like you to have at least two promotions by now." She was commenting on the single stripe of rank on the Chinese girl's Ministry robes.

"Watch yourself, Bones." Warned Cho, menacingly "You have no idea who you're messing with."

Susan gave a dismissive grunt and drawled out "Yeeeaaaahhh you and your gang did reeeeaall well against me back on the train."

"A sneak attack from behind?" Cho sneered "You're no match for me, Bones."

Harry stepped between the posturing girls and said "Cho, she's twice the woman you ever were on your best day. Now, to put it as politely as I can … Bugger OFF!"

"You! BA—" she began. Then interrupted her fury and smiled "We'll see each other again, Harry. Soon. Real soon. And you can bet, I'll remember this lovely chat."

The couple watched as she swaggered away, hips bouncing up and down far more than necessary. Susan burst out laughing and queried "Twice?"

"Well, I woulda said ten." Harry replied as if confessing to a crime "But I didn't want to offend TOO much."

She squirmed and giggled as his fingers lightly teased her bare back under her shirt "Cut it you brute!" she complained, not very seriously "But I do wonder what she's doing here."

"Don't care." *kiss* "Too busy" *kiss*kiss* And just as Harry was really beginning to enjoy himself, the nearby classroom doors burst open. He rolled his forehead on hers and chuckled "Perfect timing. What? Come on there, Miss Bones. Show the underclassmen a good example."

Susan groaned as they separated, equal parts of regret at the loss of contact as his attempt at humor "Fine! Off with you then. Apparation for you, right? I got Muggle Studies."

"Yup." Nodded Harry "Gotta agree with Granger on that one. It's at least 100 years out of date. Waste of time. You could learn more on a walk through East London." Susan kissed him on the nose, loudly, and ran off.

x

Susan's test was strictly of the paper and quill variety. Desks were spaced so far apart as to make cheating impossible. She and Hermione made a point of ignoring each other as they entered. Before her murder, Amelia had relayed the confrontation she'd had with Hermione's mother the day of the wedding. Enough had happened since then, however, to sour what had been a friendly acquaintance.

The test had yet to start when Lavender Brown, who sat in the next desk, approached "You hate Granger?" she asked "Don't you Bones?"

"Took you a year to figure that out?" replied Susan. "Hate's a bit strong. But, no, I've got no love for Granger. Why?"

It was the same vacuous smile as always, but something else "Ron should have been mine." Lavender declared "But that Mudblood seduced him away from his destiny."

"Well. .lll." Susan scratched her chin thoughtfully "Nothing permanent, I trust?"

To which the Gryffindor replied "I just need her out of the way for a while. All you need to do is use your womanly influence on Harry to nudge Ron to me at the right moment."

"I can do that, Brown." The redhead nodded. "I wouldn't mind taking Granger down a notch." Both statements, in themselves, entirely true. Harry had disclosed the involvement of the Diggorys in her Auntie's death. But that they had been the ones best positioned to give him leads to Amelia's murderers. She would cast herself in the same role and hopefully have a better result.

And that was exactly what the obsessed, really lovely, young woman wanted to hear. Lavender nodded gleefully, her pigtails bouncing wildly. She whispered every detail of her scheme to slip Ron a substantial dose of Amortentia. And Susan would be highly useful if she found a way to poison Hermoine. Not fatally. Just a ten day coma.

"Would dinner tonight work?" asked Susan as she accepted the phial. She hid it in the folds of her robes and did not look at either Gryffindor girl as Professor Burbage entered.

x

Ron had skipped out of the Apparation testing area quite happily. Proud holder of a Full License. There were also Partial Licenses and Limited ones to less successful students. Slytheriins Greg Goyle and Pansy Parkinson were among those issued Limited Licenses. Full ones to several Ravenclaws, Parvati Patil and naturally her twin, and Daphne Greengrass. Harry half-smiled at roommate and Ginny's former boyfriend Dean sporting his. Ron still hated his classmate for punching his sister. Seamus Finnegan and Vincent Crabbe were among the few outright failing.

"Well… Mr. …ahh Potter" the examiner announced in a disinterested tone "Yes. Potter, Harry J. It's been a long day. Get it over with. Your sequence A,J,C,H,J,F,A begin."

There were lettered spots on the chamber's floor. Harry stepped into the room and popped through the randomly scattered targets. Not missing one.

"Failed." She declared "Send in the next candidate on your way out."

Harry spluttered indignantly "You couldn't even do that Cho! And I bet you didn't when you took the test!"

"Your sequence was A,J,D,H,J,B,A. You made two outright mistakes and missed H by two feet." The Chinese woman countered. "Now stop wasting my time."

"LIAR!" roared Harry. But then he stopped himself "Very well, Miss Chang comma Cho. You may expect an appeal, as is my right, through the appropriate channels."

She blinked at him in surprise "All I ever wanted, Harry..." She said, distressed "…Is the truth about Cedric! *sob* And for you to love me *bawl* Like he did!"

"Me love you? After the way you acted?" he was gob-smacked "Not a bloody chance! And forget the cheap shots you pulled on me! Insulting Susan, attacking Luna! Then …"

"Who?" she asked.

Cho did not even remember the name of the then Fourth Year she, and her mostly Seventh Year friends, had bullied that day back in Hogsmeade. Harry was not sure if he was too angry to be surprised or too surprised to be angry "Don't even come near me!" he warned "Or I swear I'll banish you clear to Gibraltar!"

"I'm sorry Harry!" the now wailing woman exclaimed. She sniffled after a minute or so and offered "I take it back. Here, of course you passed. I-"

He cut her off and snatched away the card "Fuck that Chang! And fuck you too!" he cursed "Her name is Luna. No, _Administrator Chang_, you made your ruling."

x

"Mr. Potter, you do not lack for drama. Do you?" asked Professor Umbridge.

Harry had not had many incidents with the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now she was also acting in her capacity as a Ministry employee. He considered her adequate "No ma'am," he replied "but this was not of my making."

"In spite of your lack of respect for Minister Dumbledore," The small teacher began, then handed him an envelope "he seems inclined to accept your word regarding the facts in the case. Your Apparition license."

Harry accepted the scroll with a nod "Thank you. And what about Chang?"

"What do you think should be done?" asked Umbridge. There was a sharpness to her tone that indicated her expectations.

Harry scowled at her, pointing out "This isn't the first time she has used a position of power to persecute me."

"The incident to which you refer, Mr. Potter" she said coolly "was two years ago. Surely there is no need to hold a grudge."

"You sound like Dumbledore. Guess I should have a nice sitdown in Madam Puddifoot's with Voldemort. " He snorted "Nor have I been the only victim of her abuse of authority. Talk to Luna Lovegood."

The witch was clearly displeased "Mr. Ogden, her department head, appears disinclined to gentle discipline. Miss Chang has been demoted two steps in rank and fined three months' salary. I believe that excessive." She stated, waited almost a minute. And when Harry just sat, looking at her, Umbridge pointed out "Perhaps, Mr. Potter, you are unaware of the long association between House Chang and House Umbridge?"

"If you mean Chang sponsoring Umbridge for Wizengamot inclusion in 1657, yes." Harry replied, smiled, and continued "There was the marriage between Daphne Umbridge and Li Chang in 1701. And a Treaty of Eternal Peace and Friendship in 1703. The Military and Mutual Defense…"

That last enraged the Professor as it was supposed to be a secret, She cut him off harshly "Enough showing off Potter! You may go!" Her eyes drilled holes in the impudent boy's back as he departed. Where he'd learned Umbridge Family secrets was obvious '_Bones_!' But what demanded immediate investigation was "Where is the leak?"

x

"You talk too much, Harry." Susan's sour complaint cut through the chuckling at his tale.

After blinking in surprise, he demanded "What's your problem? You never liked Umbridge."

"Not the point. Umbridge and Bones have an unpleasant past." She countered, with rising irritation "The point is you don't give away intelligence for nothing."

Ron stopped laughing a mere second after Harry. He pointed out "Not really a bad thing, Sue. In chess anything that isn't an attack is a retreat. The bloody toad will probably go nuts trying to figure out who gave away her secrets."

"And some things are more important!" her voice rose markedly "And stop butting IN!" At that point she glared at her fiancé.

Harry didn't flinch "Ron's right." He said in clipped tones "You're overreacting over nothing." It left him gob-smacked when she emitted a sob and fled.

"That could've gone better." Commented Hannah Abbott.

Harry's glare fell on the blonde Hufflepuff, demanding "Well! You're the expert in all things Susan. Tha bloody hell just happened?"

"I'm on your side Harry." She said, tolerating his outburst "I don't always follow her thoughts. But something about the way you said … upset her. It wasn't just about a piece of House espionage."

He gave a disgruntled look, flicked his wand, muttered a spell that charred stone wall.

x

"I was beginning to wonder if you were showing up!" Susan snapped at her best friend.

Hannah gave a trio of giggly Second Years an evil eye, causing them to flee. Closing the room door she bounced on the redhead's bed, declaring "Harry's a prat, a jerk and a heel."

"You forgot big mouth!" exclaimed Susan.

Nodding amicably, Hannah simply hugged her about the shoulders. Finally, she asked the question that was uppermost in her mind "So? Old friend? Just so we're clear … Why are we mad at Harry?"

"Well if you don't know-" complained Susan with a snarl. She cut herself off and eyed her friend "You don't mean to tell me."

The blonde shrugged "The expert, as he called me, in all things Susan. You'll have to explain it to me."

"And in your yenta-ish way, therefore..." The redhead concluded "… if someone I shared cradles with didn't get that Auntie gave him that information for a real need. Harry might not either."

Hannah sighed, she shook her head and then nodded "That's not it either, but now I understand. But did you ever think Aunt Ami got that tidbit from Potter files?"

"That and any old piece of century past spy data isn't near as important as my engagement." Susan finally decided.

Hannah leaned forward, rapped a knuckle on Susan's forehead and hugged her about the neck "Knew you'd get there sooner or later. Not nearly as dumb as you look."

"Very funny!" giggled Susan. But if she thought the whole situation would be instantly resolved, she would be disappointed. What happened in her absence, she would not learn except indirectly and later. The pair of Hufflepuffs walked into an abandoned classroom that contained the entire NEWT Defense student body. She spotted him in a moment and called out "_Harry_!"

His reaction decidedly put her off. He only glanced at his fiancé then turned a critical eye to one dueling pair "Better Greengrass, your problem is defense."

"What?" demanded the leading Slytherin female "Just because I'm marrying into the Weasleys, does not mean I'm adopting all the casualness. In fact, I expect my husband to more assume my social awareness."

Harry shrugged "Well I don't much care about social awareness, Daphne. Defense is about keeping you alive. Looking tall and proper is great for a ball. But Ron hit you with three spells when all you had to do was duck. Getting a NEWT here isn't just a O on your record! It's about staying alive people! _Anyone_! A stunner!"

Seamus Finnegan fired, Harry flung his body to the stone floor. He was instantly up again and he grabbed a fistful of Daphne's robes to keep the now petrified girl standing. Her utterly immobile face managed to convey shock and rage. And a greater embarrassment, the Gryffindor mockingly flicked her nose.

"As we can all see" said Harry with a chuckle "Daphne is still perfectly groomed. Where my tie is all twisted and I think my shirt came out. Of course I can still talk and move."

Millicent Bulstrode bullied her way through the group and shoved Harry away, screeched "LEAVE A SLYTHERIN WOMAN ALONE!" She failed to catch her Housemate as she fell. Daphne hit the floor like a stiff 2x4.

"You caused more harm than I did, just by not thinking." Harry scolded her. "You know, I bet Salazar himself would tell you how stupid that was." He then cancelled Seamus' stunner, healed Daphne's nose almost before it started bleeding. "I didn't think through all the possibilities. For that, I apologize, Daphne."

The whole group stopped! A Gryffindor apologized to A Slytherin! A Gryffindor _NEVER_ apologized to A Slytherin! And yet, one just had. Fact was, her own Housemate was directly responsible for Daphne's injury. Harry couldn't have foreseen it. The Slytherin girl calculated the value of the moment. She was marrying a Weasley. Taking the offered hand and allowing him to pull her up, she nodded "Apology accepted, Harry. And you proved your point. Can't really learn much in a day, but hopefully it's enough."

"I think you'll do fine." Harry told her. He squeezed and released her hand "Just don't worry about mussed hair."

She favored him with a smile and quoted "Function over form?"

"Harry, can I talk to you?" asked Susan. She had been quietly watching from the sidelines. She did not get the response expected. In fact, none at all.

He regarded her coolly and said "We're just revising for DADA. Anything you wanna go over?"

"Not particularly." She replied. They both knew neither of them needed help passing NEWTs after working with Sirius and the painting of Salazar Slytherin. Of course he would not air a private argument. But Susan had figured on being alone all but instantly.

He turned to his best friend and told him "Ron. A _reducto_. Cadwallader, put up your shield."

"Sure Harry." The Seventh Year Hufflepuff was surrounded in a reddish glow and Ron fired. The shield absorbed the spell. A nod from Harry and Ron fired again. The group all cheered when it held.

Hermione grabbed her husband's hand and forced it down "You can't just order people to shoot each other Harry!" she shouted "Makes you no better than Voldemort!"

"I used to think you were so smart, Granger." He sounded not angry, but disappointed "Y'know for all your rule quoting, you spent our first four years breaking them with me and Ron. And when it comes to Defense, you don't even seem to know the most important rule of all."

She glared at him, retorted in a voice dripping with scorn "And I suppose you'll teach us from your extensive experience?"

To say they had a captivated audience was one of the understatements of the year.

"Granger I've experienced more Dark Arts than you've ever read about." That remark, delivered with the calm certainty of saying a triangle has three sides, was ultimately insulting. Especially as it called into question Hermione's cherished library.

Never lacking for a response, she fired back "That is why you have been hanging with Malfoy."

"Draco gave me a lot of useful information." Harry snapped at her "And when his Mum was murdered, of course I gave him sanctuary. I know a little something about dead parents! Books, everyone, can give you lists of spells. But just like Quidditch, you can only get good by practicing. Getting into the NEWT Class means we were the best of our Year. And whether you get the NEWT or not, keep practicing. And something else I learned the hard way, if you're a one trick act you're dead. The best defense is a good offense, so throw a spell and make it deadly."

Hermione gave him an offended look "Killing Curses land people in Azkaban."

"Yeah? And guess what Granger?" sneered Harry "The Wizarding World owes me one false imprisonment. But everyone there is such a thing as justifiable homicide. Someone tries to kill you, kill them first. Now, what I was saying, in a fight throw spells, move and shield. Just using one will get you killed."

The gathering broke up. Seventh Years had better things to do than watch another Granger/Potter clash. Several did go off to get some practical experience in Defense. And they did not need Harry to tell them to throw spells at each other.

"You wanted to talk." His tone was stiff, not at all inviting.

For her friend, Hannah was offended but she kept her silence. This one wasn't her fight. Where she did intervene was with Hermione.

"I was not finished!" the female Gryffindor "Harry-"

From the Hufflepuff came "_Obliviate_!" An 'Owl' a Human Messenger, was a memory expert. Hannah was only a trainee, but their first lesson was to be able to as a last resort erase any trace of an entrusted memory. But only that one item. Hannah's spell wiped from Hermione's mind the whole next paragraph of her argument with Harry. And Ron did not even need to be told, the couple retired to their quarters.

"Thanks Hannah." Harry acknowledged, with relief, that he'd avoided another argument with Hermione.

She nodded and said "Good. You owe me. Listen to your fiancé."


	33. Chapter 33 : The Last Quidditch Game

(a/n): Thanx for the reviews, they were interesting.

Rant on the fiance/e topic noted. Think I got them all going forward.

First criticism was Harry sounding whiny about his/Sirius imprisonment. I would disagree with that. It needs to NOT be forgotten. To paraphrase "Learn from history or repeat it" The other was objecting to Harry needling Snape (more early on in the story) A bit of a Snape apologist I think.

The Diggorys? Not sure if they'll appear again or not. Can't be used as spies again. We'll see.

Sirius needing a lady friend? Hmmm... He's been busy, but something for graduation time I think.

Old crow likes 'major yabos' got more here. Spies, plots and counterplots? Them too. Taking both Hagrid and Hermione lovers on a ride. Right off, my superpower spies are back. There's a few German words for scene setting. Used an online translator so forgive any grammar errors. _Bewegen = _Move_Ja mein Herr =_ Yes sir___Innen = _move

* * *

33 – The Last Quidditch Game

Hidden in the Black Forrest in Germany was a prison. The massive, forbidding structure was no less intimidating than its British cousin. However there was only one inmate. This was the most evil Dark Wizard of his era. Not very often, Gellert Grindelwald would, under closest guard, be permitted to leave his cell. In solitary confinement for half a century, he was not at his best when a guard opened his cell.

"_Bewegen_!" ordered the unhappy man in guttural German.

Miserable, the prisoner snapped an affirmative_ "Ja mein Herr"_ and obeyed. To prevent escape, a visitor was escorted randomly through the complex as was the prisoner. Bones creaking and hunched over, the old man got in line between four burly guards. They led him all over the prison for almost two hours.

Finally, the ranking guard slapped the prisoner on the hip with a baton, commanding "_Innen_!"

"The international Confederation of Wizards has ordered proper and humane treatment for this prisoner, Sergeant." An equally ancient voice spoke reprovingly.

The prisoner cackled then degenerated into a coughing fit "So, the victor deigns visit his victim."

"Nonsense, Gellert." Only the Chief Warlock addressed the prisoner by name. Guards did not have time. "Sergeant I wonder, do not all of you have something else to do?"

The lead guard snapped to attention and replied "Sir! Standard procedure requires five guards with the prisoner whenever he is out of his cell. Sir!"

"A true shame. A true shame." Dumbledore sighed and stroked his beard.

The guards all glanced at each other, then their boss who asked "How do you mean, sir?"

"Had even a couple of you been slightly flexible" answered Dumbledore, he shook his head sadly "I could probably have taken over in an orderly manner and spared your lives. As it is…. _Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Imperio!"_

Even before the first body hit the floor the evil mastermind of World War Two was cackling in delight with the last impact of the Killing Curse. "Impressive, Brian …hahhahhah… Time, it seems, has not slowed your reflexes. So, did you just wipe them out for some playtime?"

"Don't be more than an idiot than you have to!" snapped Dumbledore.

Grindlewald's eyes narrowed shrewdly "Your beard is not quite the way Brian would wear it. Though I must admit the impersonation is remarkable. Who are you?"

"The group I represent wants to see the bearded wonder taken off his throne. England needs to join the rest of the world in the twentieth century." It was an admission of the suddenly obvious fact that Britain's Minister of Magic was not here today.

An evil smile cracked the aged face "I have a grudge against Brian for imprisoning me here. But just why would I care a drop of Skrewt piss about England?"

"Two things." Answered the fake Dumbledore "One, you don't get out of here without our help. And second, two words … Severus Snape."

THAT got Grindlewald's undivided attention "What do you know about that? And how?"

"All that I need to, to ensure your cooperation. I promise you." Was the uninformative response "For the moment…shall we say your lover has broken his word? Now, this is a prison break. Are you coming or staying?"

And the secret, magical, instigator of World War II bowed charmingly to his rescuer answering "I am, friend, at your disposal." All the while, his reviving mind was beginning to plot a break from his rescuers and a return to power.

x

A witch with dirty blonde hair strolled through the courtyard of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Nothing special about the woman. Just one of many early arrivals for the last Quidditch game of 1997.

x

Harry and Susan quickly found peace once they talked under the watchful gaze of her best friend, who was now a complete Harry convert. And for the most part, NEWTs went along without further problems. One of the highest averages in Defense Against the Dark Arts was recorded for the class. He waited outside Care of Magical Creatures for Susan to appear.

"—just wonderful, Susan!" the half-giant professor's voice boomed. Hagrid had never quite gotten the hang of written tests, so his colleagues developed some magical aids for him. A grading spell on his desktop was the favorite. A simple tapping sequence with his umbrella and all papers were instantly scored. As they approached the door he continued "The only perfect score!"

Harry congratulated her far more affectionately than a professor would have been permitted. Arms dangling over her shoulders, he said "Way to go! Not even Granger can beat that!"

"Hmpf!" snorted Hermione "I am perfectly capable of _matching_ it however!" But, when Ron gave her an unpleasant look, she added "Although, for the record, Bones. Well done."

Hagrid enthusiastically shook her hand, which meant almost to the girl's elbow vanished in his grip. And her whole body bounced. "Sorry, carried away. Congratulations to you as well, 'Ermione." He said abashedly, and more uncomfortably found himself facing Harry "Mr. Potter, I understand you put on a good show in your Defence NEWT."

"Thank you, Professor." Replied Harry, politely. He was about as ill at ease as the half-giant. Giving his fiancée an appreciative smile when Susan squeezed his hand, Harry cleared his throat and said "Professor…Hagrid… I was very bitter when I got out of Azkaban. My friends have been reminding me - You were my first friend in the Magical World. And you did get Hedwig for me. What I'm trying to say … I miss our friendship."

The Care of Magical Creatures Professor was delighted. While managing to NOT pick Harry off his feet and spin around, barely, he thumped the narrow shoulders joyously. "Thank ya Harry! Thank ya! There one person Ah missed, 'twas you!" exclaimed Hagrid "Now just go make up with the Professor and all's righ'wit tha world!"

"What?!" snapped Harry. And he shoved Hagrid away. Or, more accurately, given the three feet of height difference, he ended up pushing himself from the half-giant. Looking up into the no longer smiling face he growled "After what that old coot did to me!?"

There wasn't a student outside Harry's inner circle who didn't know of the near-legendary former friendship between these two. No one, however, really knew exactly what caused the rupture. Very good guesses, yes. But there had been no witnesses. As usual, word spread without anyone leaving to report the confrontation and the hall quickly filled.

"No one." Hagrid began, voice full of menace "And I mean… No one… insults Albus Dumbledore in front of me."

Coolly confident in the face of a man who could toss a car, the young wizard smirked "Gonna hit me, Professor?"

"_**ENOUGH**_!" came a screech from Hermione. And she did something that, not since Harry's wrongful conviction, she had dared or wanted to do. She yanked violently on his arm and dragged him bodily down a corridor. As a grand finale, tossed him in the nearest classroom, slammed the door shut and locked it behind them. What she'd done landed on her like a ton of bricks. Spinning, with a horrified look, she squeaked "_oh my_."

Harry's demeanor was completely different. He slapped Ron's raised hand and laughed "Well, mate! You really do know her!"

"Yeah." The redhead grumbled "Now would you care to explain why we had to go through all this bullshit?"

Hermione spared him a sigh "Honestly Ronald! Now what is going on here? A joke?"

"Well, hafta admit… expression on your face!" chuckled Harry "Worth a bucket of Galleons!"

Susan nudged him, sharply, in the ribs and scolded him "Don't make this any harder! We don't have a lot of time!"

"The fight with Hagrid was an act." Harry explained hurriedly "Well, the first half was real enough. We needed to explain this to both of you at the same time. But, Lavender … if we're away too long-"

Ron cut him off "What does she have to do with anything?"

"You might not have noticed, but she has a bit of a crush on you!" Hermione snapped at him.

Ron's brow furrowed in deep thought before asking "So? I'm married."

"It's much more serious than that." Susan put in, and produced a tiny flask pinched between thumb and forefinger, containing "Just a dram of Basilisk venom. So far, all we know is it came from what was sold to the Ministry."

Ron jumped up, face redder than his hair, and charged for the door. Harry struck lightning fast "_Petrificus Totalis_!" And Ron fell over.

"I can't bloody believe you did that!" the victim shouted.

Hermione, instead of raging at Harry for '_attacking her husband'_ merely walked over to the fallen Ron and canceled the spell. She pulled Ron to his feet and burst out laughing. Ron glared at Harry, then gave his wife a '_you're barking'_ look. That was when Harry guffawed, his body shook with restrained laughter as he muttered "Sorry Ron."

"The exact words were '_I'm really really sorry about this_.' I believe." said Hermione between breaths of laughter.

Susan was stunned to see her fiancé NOT object to being corrected. And actually still laugh boyishly. His response was more perplexing. He pitched his voice higher and said "It's for your own good y'know."

"There's a story behind that, I'm sure." Susan commented. And held up her hands to cut off all three of them "BUT there's no time if this plan is going to work. So here it is -"

x

The Big Three : Severus Snape plus Amycus and Alecto Carrow had gathered an assault force of fifty Death Eaters of various skills. "Seems we are investing thrice the force necessary." The sister sneered and the brother nodded.

"Thus bearing out the Dark Lord's wisdom." Replied the former Potions Master just as if he were speaking to a bunch of First Year Gryffindors "He entrusted this mission to me. And it will be conducted in the manner I see fit."

Alecto's wand inched out of its wrist harness. But Amycus restrained her, whispering "Remember His commands."

"What exactly is our plan of attack?" asked Alecto.

Smirking through the rising vapors of several pungent potions Snape explained "It is fortunate that I had a childhood relationship with the Mudblood. As a result I had the opportunity to collect, and preserve, hair. I collect samples whenever possible. This mixture will produce a result not dissimilar to Polyjuice, except no physical transformation will occur. Dear Lily Potter will have supplied a way through wards, helping us to destroy her precious spawn."

"And how does this trick help us in the assault on the Bones property?" Amycus demanded.

Snape barely looked up from his work, replying "It does not. Obviously. I do one thing at a time. I do it very well. Then I move on. Alecto, I do believe you have another assignment from the Dark Lord. Should you not be about it?"

"I am not your servant, Severus." The witch hissed. She pecked her brother's cheek, then glared again at her 'leader' "Anything happens to my brother and you will answer to me Severus. That I promise you."

x

At an inn at the intersection of Gryffindor Blvd. and Helga St. a witch not dissimilar from one who had made her presence noticed over the last week approached the Guest Desk. She politely address the proprietor "Could you tell me my sister's room, please."

"OF course, Madam." Replied the wizard, and directed "14B. Down the hall to your right. Turn right at the end of the corridor and it is the first door on the left."

The witch gave a charming smile, dropped a Sickle on the counter and departed. At her destination, a few minutes later, she rapped on the door. Upon entry, demanded "Have you followed my orders?"

"To the letter." Replied the young wizard. He was wearing the only set of wizard robes he had. There were a dozen sets of witch's ones in the cupboard. "And don't talk down to me. I don't give a skrewt's ass for you or your Dark Lord. I just want Susan back."

Contemplating the boy's already decided fate, Alecto only smiled "How a lowly Mudblood can be so deluded as to expect a member of our Most Ancient lines… What could _you_ possibly have to offer a Countess?"

"Bitch." Justin snapped "Forget that. What's next, Carrow?"

As if on cue, a knock on the revealed the third member of the conspiracy, tall and wearing a Death Eater mask. "Greetings Alecto." The distorted voice said. There was no way to know if it was male or female. "This is the plan, boy. We will lure your classmate away. Apparate here. You will replace him with a generous supply of Puolyjuice. From there, your job is to terminate Potter during the Quidditch game. Should be no trouble for a talented Beater."

"And you're not going to hurt him?" asked Justin, almost plaintively.

Alecto's features softened, became identical to the ones Justin had been wandering about between the town and Hogwarts "It does not do any good for us to kill the one supplying the main potion ingredient. Your job now, is just to prepare the Polyjiuce. Follow those instructions to the letter."

"And no, boy, you do not need to know my identity." Said the masked one "Come Alecto."

The Death Eater pair apparated to a neglected corner of Hogwarts, plotted briefly, and the witch entered the castle. It wasn't long before she encountered her prey "Why as I live and breathe! Benjamin Cadwallader!" she exclaimed "Merlin's Beard! I never imagined you were so _handsome_ and biiiiiig!"

"Uh…well that is… hi." Answered the flustered Seventh Year. The witch was middle age, which in the Wizarding World meant anywhere from 40s clear up to 80s. Her provocative outfit displayed substantial cleavage and a magnificently curvy body. The Huffllepuff Beater was no wallflower, nevertheless, he extended his hand somewhat shyly "Pleasure to meet you…err … ma'am."

Petite in comparison to the towering youth, Alecto took the proffered hand, caressed it, pressed it against her right breast and cooed "It's been a couple years since I graduated. You can spare time for a tour?"

"Well… it is dinner." Ben stammered "An-and then we're … meet for …uhh.. game."

There was a very obvious division among his fellow Hufflepuffs at the scene. Indicative of the male response was Quidditch Captain Eric Summers "GO BC! Just don't be late!" Susan, for the female contingent, jeered "She could be your grandmother!"

"Silly little girl. Man like this needs a woman." Countered Alecto. But she wasn't looking at the redhead, she turned her eyes up to 'her man' adding seductively "How about that tour you promised me Bennnyyy!"

He'd made no such promise, nor did Ben like the childish nickname he shed before starting at Hogwarts. But all this older woman's compliments, wiggling and touching made him so much putty in her hands. He just nodded mutely agreeing to her slightest whim.

"Delightful!" the witch exclaimed, girlishly. Alecto spun herself around, she was quite enjoying herself and somewhat regretted the limited time she would have. Rotation done, she rested the large boy's hand over her shoulder, just low enough to offer a hint of her breast. And, tugging on his waist "Come, luv, it's a beautiful summer day."

Susan was all set to rush off in pursuit when she was grabbed around the waist, spun around and the back of her neck subjected to a nibbling and sucking assault. She caught the hands at her belly and giggled "Better let me go. I have a very jealous fiancé."

"Is that all men ever think about?" Hannah complained.

Not taking his mouth from Susan's neck, Harry retorted "I'm pretty sure Ben's new girlfriend is thinking the same."

"Harry!" Susan squealed and squirmed "You're leaving a mark!"

It was not anyone's fault. And maybe Ben would still have gone with Alecto. Teenage hormones were a tough thing to overcome. But Harry's arrival was exactly the distraction needed. The assassination attempt would now proceed as planned.

For a while Alecto permitted herself to be led. Then, so insidiously that her victim had not noticed, they were exactly where she needed them to be. A hand signal with her accomplice went unnoticed as she guided him to the ground. She enjoyed the erotic motions, guided eager hands to her breasts. While it probably seemed to the young Beater that he was the aggressor, it was Alecto that allowed herself to be mounted.

Ben was glassy eyed and panting. He expertly pulled at the older woman's top. And, completely distracted, he was defenseless when a blue spell struck him in the side of the head. He was unconscious before his limp body hit the ground.

"Another minute would have been nice." Alecto snapped at her masked partner.

The masked man laughed wickedly "Perhaps our master will allow you to keep him as a plaything. Assuming, that is, he allows him to live."

"Let's get him back to 'the boss." said Alecto, with a highly sarcastic note on the last part. And together with their captive, they Apparated to Hogsmeade, where not an inhabitant commented on two people carrying a third.

Back at the inn, Justin had followed instructions carefully. The Polyjuice potion was ready and perfect. He was busy filling flask after flask. It smelled horrible and he knew it would taste worse. But once he had Susan away from this horrible world, it would all be worth it. He had convinced himself he was doing the best for her. His work was disrupted by the arrival of the two Death Eaters. Concerned, he demanded "Ben! Is he alright?"

"Dead bodies don't give useful samples." The masked one snapped as he dropped Cadwallader across the room's one bed.

Alecto sensuously caressed the unconscious Hufflepuff's cheek and smiled "He was quite the gentleman."

"Fine. Great. Wonderful." Replied Justin, nervously "Look as long as nothing happens to him."

In answer, the mask whipped out a particularly fiendish looking knife. Before the expelled student could react, he seized a lock of hair and sliced it off Cadwallader's head without any regard for neatness, or that the blade drew blood. He smirked "This should suffice for your mission."

"HEY!" Justin protested. Out came his wand with impressive speed and he yelled "_Expeliarmus_!" Then he was screaming under a _Crucio_.

Precisely one minute later, the spell was canceled and the mask chuckled evilly "You have a lot to learn boy." And another fistful of Cadwallader's hair was hacked off.

x

While the plot against Harry proceeded apace, Lavender Brown's scheme was set to blow up in her face. Meal attendance was only mandatory for certain occasions. First and last dinners of a semester, Hogwarts' anniversary, the Founders' birthdays. As the end of term approached, studying intensified, meal crowds thinned. As testing finished, the Great Hall filled. There wasn't much left. NEWT Hufflepuffs, for instance, needed to take their Apparition tests.

As planned, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall, paid the would-be assassin no mind. The couple settled themselves side by side neither too far nor too close to Lavender. Husband and wife began drinking pumpkin juice and sharing a letter from Mother Weasley about the latest antics of their babies.

Susan and Harry were in one of their 'moods' bumping bodies together and poking each other.

"We'll have no more of that, Potter, Bones!" primly proper Professor Umbridge scolded them and moved on to her place at the Head Table.

Susan brushed Lavender's back with a finger as they passed then flashed a thumbs-up behind her back. The Gryffindor could barely keep the glee off her face as she watched her ally sit across from her love. In minutes Ron would be hers.

"_**Bloody Hell**_!" gasped Harry as his eyes drifted to the Ravenclaw table. His grip tightened painfully on his fiancee's hand "Ginny! She NEEDS to know!"

Susan nodded and whispered back "Go! I'll give you an extra minute!" It was an unexpected twist, but something that turned out useful as it became a legitimate distraction for Hermione and Ron both followed Harry's path. She slipped the contents of the tiny flask into Hermione's drink.

Lavender gave a satisfied nod and turned. She didn't want to be seen staring at her nemesis as she fell. But when nothing happened right away, she looked back.

"Heya Stew." Harry greeted Ginny's boyfriend as casually as he could. Nothing objectionable about the Sixth Year Ravenclaw, which was one of the few disagreements he had with his best friend. He leaned over whispering in her ear, then clamped a hand on her shoulder until he finished. And until the whole incident played out.

Ron had insisted on a change to Susan's plan. He would down his pumpkin juice in a gulp and, rather classic Ron, snatched Hermione's glass and chugged it too. He flashed his wife a crooked grin, then turned horribly pale, croaked "_It burns_!" and toppled off the bench.

"NO! RONNIE! MY RONNIE! NOOOOOOOOO!" came, not from Hermione, but all eyes focused on Lavender Brown. Who jumped from her seat and flung herself on the fallen redhead. She pulled the limp form up and screamed "IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE YOU RONNIE! WHY DID YOU DO IT? I'M SO SORRY! IT WAS HER! HER! GRANGER SHOULDA DIED!"

Trap sprung, Ron lashed out. It took a bare instant for his expression to go from a placid death mask to one of utter hatred. He seized Lavender's throat and squeezed. "What you wanted to do!" he snarled "I should break your bloody neck!"

"But Ronnie! I looooooove you!" pleaded Lavender. "You and me … we-"

The girl's protest ended in a squeak as Ron's grip on her throat tightened "I hate you, bitch!" he growled. Then he shoved her away, whipped out his wand and yelled "_AVERDI KEDABRA_!" A green bolt covered the distance between them in an instant.

"What? N-" yelled Lavender, then her body flew and skidded to a halt in front of the Head Table. There wasn't a sound in the Great Hall. No one even breathed. They couldn't believe what they just saw. Goofy, silly, Ron Weasley had just killed a fellow Gryffindor! Hadn't he? But, before that shock began to wear off, his victim stirred and began crying miserably.

Her ever-loyal friend Parvati Patil was at once thrilled to see her alive, confused about the entire affair and willing to offer her devastated friend whatever comfort she could. The impossibility of apparently surviving the Killing Curse barely registered. She got down on the stone floor, hugged Lavender and whispered "There, there."

"Mr. Weasley, regardless of the result.." Headmistress McGonagall began "Use of the Killing Curse on a human is punishable by at least life imprisonment in Azkaban. I order you to surrender your wand." Hers was out and trained on the redhead. It took considerable effort for her to ignore the years he had been a favored student and even more to focus on the immediate threat instead of a lucky mystery.

Ron impertinently tossed his wand to his wife and chuckled "Too funny. Moody - sorry, that was the Death Eater Dumbledore let teach - was right. People DON'T pay attention."

"Insulting the Minister of Magic does not help your cause, Mr -"

Ron cut in, rudely "AS I was saying! I did not, repeat NOT use the Killing Curse. Didn't anyone LISTEN to what I said? I'll spell it out _A-V-E-R-D-I K-E-D-A-B-R-A. _I want the bitch to die legally."

"Enough cursing Mr. Weasley." The Headmistress snapped, as she approached. Then, to Hermione she gestured and ordered "Your husband's wand! _THAT_ was NOT a request!"

Smugly, arrogantly, Ron bounced on his toes as the last dozen spells from his wand were displayed. He only coughed nervously at #12 and commented defensively "My wife and I decided to wait until after graduation." The disgusted hacking was female, from the Ravenclaw table.

"Your statement is apparently correct, Mr. Weasley." She admitted, sternly "You will remain at liberty. However, until confirmed by a Ministry Auror, your wand will be in my custody."

Harry spoke up "That'll be tomorrow m'am. Auror Lupin is at the Potter Estate right now and will be coming for the Quidditch match."

"Mr. Potter!" the Headmistress began, coldly. Then shook her head in frustration. "Never mind. I assume the four of you worked this out thoroughly. Professors Umbridge and Flitwick, please take Miss Brown and secure a classroom. She is to remain there until Auror Lupin comes. No visitors except for yourselves."

Ginny stomped up to Ron, punched him on the arm. Hard. "That's for not telling me!" she hollered. Then hugged and kissed him.

"Sorry, it was a - blame Susan." he gave a mock glare, returned the hug and kissed the top of her head.

Ever thoughtful, ever looking out for Harry, and willing to do the unpleasant Ginny separated from her brother and faced her sister-in-law "I'm glad Brown's plot failed, Hermione." She said and even hugged her "You know, I thanked Harry when he saved my life."

"NO!" declared Harry, vehemently "Once is enough! I didn't do it for that! And I DO NOT want it. PERIOD!"

By now the entire Wizarding World was aware of the linkage between Harry and Ginny (Magical and Legal). Hermione all the more so as an actual eyewitness to the event. In complete denial she shook her head "Absolutely not!"

"A life debt going unfulfilled is potentially quite dangerous." Luna Lovegood appeared from nowhere "However, based on what I overheard … Sorry Harry you need to do better at whispering … Your actions were certainly a factor in preventing Hermione's murder. It is clear to me Susan was the prime mover. Magic would be most satisfied by that."

Hermione looked displeased, but nodded. Formal words, such as Ginny used when pledging herself to Harry, turns out they are unnecessary. The simple existence of a debt and the willingness to honor it, coupled with the acknowledgement of the rescuer, created a bond. And, in front of the entire school, Susan did so "Hermione Weasley, I accept your service to House Bones."

"Only one thing left to do." Said Harry as he passed Susan, on his way to the Head Table. He touched his wand to his neck so the Great Hall could all hear him say "Professor Hagrid, I'd like to thank you for your part in our little play. And I apologize for some of the things I said earlier."

The Giant scratched at his tangled shaggy beard and asked "Some?"

"Some." Answered Harry, firmly and offered his hand. They shook, publicly.

x

"Harry Potter requires Dobby to ask, sir." The House Elf confronted the visitor "Who sir is Prongs?"

A tired wizard acknowledged the wisdom of the code "Good evening, Dobby. Of course Prongs is James Potter's Marauder name. My errand is partly urgent business, but also the need to rest after a transformation. Take me, please, to James and Lily."

"Yes, Master Wolfy." Dobby acknowledged, with just a polite head-nod. He was dignified and polite, not subservient and excitable. "Yous please to follow Dobby."

Remus Lupin smiled boyishly. His impoverished family could not house him safely during the full moon, so he'd spent a fair amount of his life within these walls and he was delighted to be back. More than anything, he was looking forward to a reunion with his best friend. Even if only in portrait form. Long before reaching their destination, he knew where they were heading, and required no further guide, but Remus respected the Elf's performing his function. So as they turned a corner, he beamed "HI Lily, Hi Prongs!"

"Hpmf!" snorted portrait Lily. She was glaring at James, refused to look at Remus "Well, this was your project!"

Patience incarnate, portrait James said "Lily, we both agreed, and with Harry… that if they made peace, you and I would as well."

"That was before I saw The Prophet." She countered angrily, and 'noticing' Remus sneered "You know the one. Quite a kick you have."

The Werewolf's buoyant mood deflated instantly. He did the only thing he could think of. Pulling his wand, he declared "I, Remus John Lupin, do solemnly swear upon my magic and my life that I have sought and received the forgiveness of Harry Potter. Admitting we are still working through our troubles."

"My son is entirely too forgiving." Lily responded, completely unimpressed. "Dobby, I order you to expel this _person_ from the estate."

James frowned at his wife "It's not your decision to make." He said coldly "This family has always offered sanctuary to those who need it. Dobby, Remus is spending the night. Would you please prepare a room?"

"He has nothing to say I want to hear." And inside her portrait, Lily turned her back. The image took on an appearance of night. You could only see a silhouette.

James sighed "C'mon mate, we'll chat while Dobby's working. Dobby, lead the way, please."

"You go with him, you can just stay there!" snapped Lily.

Remus had slid a chair into the hallway. The first thing he did was apologize "I'm sorry to be the cause of that, Prongs. I don't want there to be trouble between you. I'll be gone first thing."

"NO! You won't Moony!" replied James. The painting was temporarily fixed outside while the House Elf did his stuff. "You will get a good night's sleep. And have a good healthy breakfast. Then we can talk about the Horcrux mission, and most importantly, about Harry."

Remus laughed "Maybe you've got Potter looks, but all I heard was your Mum's voice. Remember the time she caught Sirius with those Hufflepuffs? In your woods? What were they? Fifth Years?"

"Not sure what made her madder." James giggled "That there were five of them. Or that we were Third Years."

Remus made to slap his friend on the back, remembered he wasn't there in the flesh … frowned … but refusing to spoil the mood, added "_I'm_ pretty sure it had more to do with Mr. Potter high-fiving him."

"Enough of that, young man!" James scolded "To bed with you!" Annoyed with his wife, he remained outside his friend's room. Which was just as well.

x

Well after midnight, and for no obvious reason, Harry Potter jolted awake. There was nothing hazardous about his surroundings. The only variation from total normalcy was the pleasant scent around him and comforting weight . It wasn't the first time he'd drifted off in the Common Room. But to have his fianceé curled all around him was another matter. Hormones taking over, his left hand brushed her breast, then lightly rubbed her bra encased nipple.

"Have you thought about how many other people are still here?" came Susan's teasing voice. She pushed their bodies closer together, further tangling their legs.

Harry kissed her lingeringly "Guess I really should turn in. But I don't wanna move."

"I like it here too." Susan complained, lazily "But that captain of yours is a real tyrant."

He laughed "Yeah I know. But we love him." That he was that person did not enter the discussion. Anyway, what his hand was doing was much more interesting.

"Why, Mr. Potter, shame on you taking advantage." she teased as her hand slipped between his legs.

That was when he abruptly clenched a fist to his forehead and rolled away, in pain. The worst only seemed to last a few seconds. "Dunno wha'tha was?" he groaned, pinching his nose "Not like a stabbing anymore. More like Dudley playing the same song over and over, too bloody loud."

"Well, guess that ends tonight's fun." Susan quipped. And she was more than a little surprised when she received an angry look. Deliberately ignoring it, she helped him to his feet, and advised "Why don't you go to bed and I'll see you before the Quidditch match?"

Harry was completely unaware he'd done something to upset her, just nodded groggily "Yeah, sure." He replied and staggered up to his dorm. "g'nite"

x

The cause of Harry's symptoms had nothing to do with him physically, Rather it was connected to events unfolding at the Potter estate. Masked men and women were gathering near an apparently deserted stretch of land.

"You are certain this will work, Snape?" demanded Amycus Carrow for what seemed like the twentieth time "None of us look any different."

And the Potion Master replied as if he had answered forty times "As I have told you, this potion has nothing to do with visual trickery. I am not trying to fool other humans. This will get us through magical wards."

"And you have tested this?" the high Death Eater pressed.

Sneeringly, Snape answered "I have studied potions and their interactions all of my life. This combination of ingredients will logically, inevitably, produce the desired result. Nor will any purpose be served in issuing the threats that are so obviously on the tip of your tongue."

"_Crucio_!" Amycus fired at one of the lesser minions who dared chortle at the insult.

As soon as the potion was administered to the group, Snape grandly gestured "Behold! Kiln Keep." They were at the edge of the wards, but the massive structure was clearly visible. He led the way across a line that Fawkes, powerful creature that he was, had barely stumbled through. "I trust you will accurately report this success to the Dark Lord?"

"Huzzah!" the small, but potent, army charged forward eager to commit mayhem.

And the protective wards gave no alarm, because they were set to admit Lily Evans Potter. Which they did, several dozen times.

"_**Confringo**" _A nastily gleeful Severus Snape blew the front door practically out of existence. Not really necessary as it was not locked in a real sense. That was when alarm wards went off. But again no intruders were detected. Paintings throughout the Keep were awake and alerted to danger. Many ceased to exist before they could spread a warning**.**

"**REMUS!" **the portrait of James Potter screamed with all the power of a jumbo jet. Finally waking his friend, and none too soon.

A masked Death Eater turned down that hallway, drawn by the shouting. She was thrilled by her find "James Potter himself!" she declared "I bet you're worth quite a price!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!" the guestroom door burst open and the sickly green bolt struck as the witch reached for James. Lupin rolled into the corridor looked each direction and demanded "What's going on?"

The portrait replied "Death Eaters! But the wards didn't go off."

"Lupin!" a second attacker burst in and began "_Fiendfy_-"

This time, he countered "_Expelliarmus_!" the effect was just as fatal, because the almost completed spell consumed its caster then snuffed itself out.

"Dobby!" yelled James.

The Elf's pajamas were scorched "Dobby apologizes for not being in uniform sir! There is bad wizards-"

"WE _know_!" Remus cut him off "Listen carefully, Dobby! Nothing is more important than saving the portraits. We're outnumbered. You can pop about freely. Grab whatever you can, but no unnecessary risks, understood? James and I will get Lily." He pulled his friend's portrait free, taking bits of stone, and ran.

Dobby apparated here and there throughout the great mansion. Several times his magic refused to obey. This was because a corridor or room was engulfed in flames. More than once. Sometimes he arrived too late, finding nothing but a charred corridor. He succeeded as often as not. He shook his head between pops "Harry Potter willnt be happy with Dobby!"

"We made it!" portrait James exulted. But then "Moony! Watch it! Kill the greasy git!"

Warned by the shout, Snape turned and fired "_Avada Kedavra_**!" **

"Stay here." Lupin ordered, unnecessarily. He couldn't spare the attention to note James' rolled eyes. He flung himself to the floor, firing spells. Aim was impossible, his wand just flashed with spells to keep his enemy off balance. But then, as suddenly as the fight began it was over. Remus had rolled out of immediate line of sight and stood. Nothing more came from the hall. He called out "Lily!"

Nothing.

He repeated "Lily!"

Nothing

Louder "LILY!"

"Mister Wolfy!" came Dobby's voice "Evil Greasie not here. Hurry to Dobby sir! Bad wizards coming!"

Wizards do not usually obey shouting House Elves. But the itself situation was unusual. And neither were the participants everyday samples of their kind. Dobby was very free-thinking for a House Elf. Remus had senses only to be compared with his wolf alter ego. He smelled and heard 10 witches and 23 wizards approaching. "Odds? That's not fair!" he commented as he grabbed James and ran "The other portraits? They're safe?"

"Yessir!" Dobby nodded curtly "Dobby will take you there. WE go. NOW!" All the approaching attackers saw was the puff of smoke that an elf leaves behind.

Werewolf, Elf and portrait reapparated in a distant, unmarked cave. Where was it? Only known to bloodline Potters. A hiding point of last resort. "Snivellus stole Lily!" James growled.

x

By breakfast time, Susan had completely forgotten any irritation with her fiancé from the previous night. When the Gryffindor Quidditch team appeared, she smiled. But it did not last long, Harry looked terrible. Yes he made a point of greeting Professor Hagrid in a friendly way to demonstrate that the previous day's antics really was an act. She looked at her friend "Han, I'll be back."

"Dunno if they'll let Hufflepuffs in today." The blonde quipped

Susan punched her shoulder lightly as she walked around the Hall.

"What are you doing here, Bones?" demanded hefty Esmeralda Parkinson, as she blocked the Hufflepuff's progress. The fully dressed team was sitting together as a unit, even to the exclusion of such notables as wives. Hermione was off to one side.

Ginny was nudging Harry "_**Eat**_! You can't play on an empty stomach!"

"I'm not hungry." He muttered, directing an expression that might have been angry if it wasn't so devoid of feeling.

Susan pushed past the Beater and leaned over Harry. Hands finding knotted shoulder muscles "Problems, luv?"

"Couldn't sleep." Harry complained groggily. In fact, he had tossed and turned practically from the moment he and Susan went to their own dorms the night before. Despite the very real benefits of Amelia's influence there were still things Muggle-raised Harry did not know. In this case, his home had been shouting warnings that it was under attack. He smiled, with effort "Morning Sue."

"You sure that's it?" she asked, concerned. Her fingers dug into knotted neck muscles, to little effect.

Wearily, he yawned, told her "Mmmmm… that helps. Thanks. Nightmares kept waking me up. Weird, haven't had any Voldemort dreams in a long time. One good thing that came out of Azkaban."

"Hufflepuffs shouldn't be here." Esmeralda complained.

To which Hermione replied "Miss Parkinson, if Susan was really out for her team, she would do better to let Harry suffer." Most of the population of Hogwarts had not heard a shared joke between her and Harry.

"Think you can do my temples?" asked Harry with a satisfied sigh. He could not remember the nightmares that kept him tossing and turning in the night, but now even the feelings were fading. He chuckled at the remark and, unaware of the stir already created added "Now, Essie, do what Hermione says she knows best."

Ron and Susan shared stunned looks. With Ron it was mixed with delight. Ginny wondered if the feud was really over, or was this just a cease-fire. She definitely wanted out of the line of fire, but hated the cause. And, in a way, wasn't happy about it. If Hermione was really coming back into Harry's life, where did that leave Ginny?

"Let's go!" shouted Ron. No, he wasn't Captain, just enthusiastic and, still occasionally tactless "Crush Hufflepuff!"

Susan just tolerantly flipped him a dirty gesture and kissed Harry. "And when I'm in the 'Puff stands yelling **Down with Gryffindor!** you'll know why." She countered loudly enough that most near them could hear.

"C'mon Bones!" Hannah taunted, good-naturedly "Join the good guys." She had an arm mostly around Ben Cadwallader's waist. House unity sort of demanded putting aside of the 'old witch' incident.

Harry and Susan kissed again, both looked over simultaneously. She felt him tense suddenly and asked "What is it?"

"He gave me a dirty look." Harry accused.

Susan guffawed "Who? Ben?! He's one of your biggest fans! He just hasn't worked up the guts to ask for your autograph!"

"I know what I saw." He argued.

She stopped abruptly, declaring "I think you're overreacting."

"And I know what I saw!" he repeated, a bit angrily.

Susan flared "And I _know_ Ben Cadwallader! He most definitely did _**not**_ give you a dirty look!"

"I don't have time for this now." He whispered harshly, then walked away in frustration.

Susan stood rooted to the spot for several seconds, staring after him. Glanced at her House making its way to their seats at the Quidditch Pitch. Gryffindor, from the castle, had to walk two-thirds of the way around in the opposite direction. She rushed after her fiancé calling "Harry, wait! Wait! HARRY!"

"Bloody! Fucking! God-damned shit!" Harry was stalking toward his housemates uttering an impressive stream of obscenities. Then he heard Susan calling his name. He stopped. Hardened his resolve, took about ten more steps, changed his mind and turned. He waited stonily as she approached, and demanded "Well? What is it?"

She took a couple of deep breaths. Calming ones, she was fit enough that that short distance wasn't THAT much of a strain. "I still love you."

"Yeah." He did not even hesitate "I still love you, too. Don't doubt it."

She gave a almost smile, kissed his cheek and said "I don't. Promise me a couple things? …. Play hard like you always do, but don't play angry. And be safe."

"I will. Thanks." He answered, returning the same almost smile. And clutched her hand kissing it.

Susan felt much better this time, watching Harry depart. She stayed there for a bit, then followed the other Hufflepuffs. She did not rush however, remembering one of her Auntie's lessons. Under the circumstances, there could not be the slightest chance of Harry seeing any contact between herself and Hufflepuff's lead Beater. She kept her pace such that the team split from the other students.

"Here Sue!" called Hannah as soon as she saw the flash of her friend's bright red hair. Naturally, she held a seat "So what happened? You know, Ben missed not seeing you. He said make sure to tell you."

Susan sighed, motioned for her to lean in and relayed the event, as nearly accurately as she thought it happened. The while wondering, _Maybe it was an overreaction? Is something wrong with me?_

"And now!" the amplified voice of Luna Lovegood boomed from one end of the arena to the other "First out the wildcard challengers Gryffindor!"


	34. Chapter 34 : The Last Quidditch Match ii

**(a/n):** Thanx for the reviews!

First about Lavender. She was just a little too creepy in the movies. I just stepped it up to obsession. In canon she got the boy she wanted. Here Hermione stole her man before she ever got the chance. Totally frustrating for a borderline personality. She didn't intend to poison Ron. She trusted Susan to poison Hermione. She lost it when the wrong person was apparently poisoned.

Alecto Carrow in Hogwarts? Don't see a problem. Many Death Eaters got off on the 'Imperius Plea' And while Amelia could very well have known her by sight, there's no reason Susan should. And I imagine in the build up to any Quidditch Match any number of visitors would be milling about. Last game? Packed house.

Teachers, at least some, seemed magical as a kid. They looked at you and knew what class you had next. And there were no IPads for instant lookup. When I was in school the TRS80 was state of the art. My brother is a teacher and it's been a revelation to see what he does.

Master Wolfy seemed good Dobby-speak. But I think he'd develop out of it under Harry's regime. Hermione's life-debt, I don't think given the circumstances, properly belonged to Harry anyway. Harry and Hagrid had a certain healing, but as long as they disagree over Dumbledore it'll be an obstacle and both POVs are legitimate. Harry and Hermione get a moment here, whether it lasts? Time will tell.

Wizards in the USA? That gave me some thought. When I first developed the magical superpowers idea, it was simply 3 largest populations = 3 largest wizard populations. The comment was "...US muggle population grew alot through mass immigration. Wizards never had the same problems that they would need to immigrate..." But maybe they did.

Dan's "Frankenstein" film? Hear about that? Well, they can just transfer the Harry scar.

Hope you're all happy with the crap hitting the fan. Another sequel-named chapter.

* * *

**34 – The Last Quidditch Match ii**

"We'll have to wait a few years before we see multiple Weasleys again, brother and sister Ginny and Ron. She'll be Captain next year. Beaters Esmeralda Parkinson and Dennis Creevey. The Chaser line filled out by Ritchie Coote and Tom McDonald. And Gryffindor …your Captain and Seeker HARRRY POTTER!" He streaked out after Luna's echo faded.

Gryffindor stands shook with foot-stamping and fist-pounding.

Luna then announced "Here come the Hufflepuffs! "A young Chaser line of Kevin Lynch, Steven Stebbins and Hazel Whitby. Eleanor Columbus and Ben Cadwallader are your Beaters. Has anyone wondered if Eleanor is Susan Bones' doppelganger? Just an observation Professor Flitwick. Salazar Summers is your highly alliterative Seeker. In goal is the Hufflepuff captain Rose Zeller!"

Hufflepuff cheered just as boisterously for its team as 'the other guys' had.

"You're gonna have to win by almost three hundred points to take the title, Potter." Rose taunted, but not harshly.

Harry extended his hand and smiled "Never had a finer Gryff team than today. I'm counting on four."

"A decided break with game protocol." Announced Luna, everyone noted the streaking Cadwallader as he slowed near the two captains. Then he shot straight toward the Hufflepuff stands. Went from 60 to 0 in the width of a Sickle right over Susan, offered her a long-stemmed red rose and coasted back to his place over the game pitch. Luna was struck speechless for almost a minute, then commented "Well an example of an older custom where knights would gallantly dedicate a quest to a la—err…someone they are fond of."

Harry's grip tightened vise-like on his fellow captain's hand and he growled "Warn that git to keep his distance!"

"It's a game! I can't promise that!" countered Rose as she yanked her hand, shaking the feeling back into her fingers.

He menacingly circled her broom and said "He made it personal. Consider THAT a threat!"

"Zeller has a quick tête-à-tête with her Beater, nods. There goes the Snitch! Bludgers! ANNNNND the Quaffle!" Luna called out the start of the game. "The Hufflepuff Chasers get first possession. Weasley with the save, passes to Coote and to Weasley. And the first goal of the game."

Justin was on a mission, but he was also doing his best as a Beater. He picked up assists on two goals by forcing Ron to duck instead of defending the target ring. Then a chance! He blasted a Bludger right into Potter's path. Harry, however, was an old hand. Sneering, he grazed alongside the projectile, caught it, spun and a curving counter caught the talented, but inexperienced, Justin in the gut. He plummeted fifty feet before recovering.

"That's 150-90 at the thirty minute mark!" an excited Luna called out "One of the highest scores this reporter has seen. This half hour brought to you by The Quibbler – truth in Wizarding news for the Isles of Britain, Man, Jersey, Guernsey and Wight. Soon to be available daily. OOH! That was a close one Harry!"

This one from Eleanor, her first; while the Beater he knew as Ben had sent six. As Beaters varied their attacks and roamed the pitch, this was getting to obsession levels. Illegal? No, but still.

Justin's eyes widened as he spotted one of his helpers in the stands. Her expression spoke volumes. And distracted, he did not see the Snitch fluttering past him. "Bloody idiot!" Ginny cursed him "Watch where you're going!"

"Score still climbing! Amazing!" said Luna "440-370 at the two hour mark. The Snitch has been highly elusive. But it can't last much longer. Players are beginning to slow. Definitely the Lions' game, but the Badgers should win the title. There go the Seekers again!"

Summers was closer, but simply, Harry was better and had a faster broom. The excitement of the chase consumed him. Forgotten was the feud with the Beater. Combined score of well over a thousand, the whole crowd erupted in cheers. Gryffindor racked up the highest score in a single game in Hogwarts History. However Hufflepuff took the Quidditch Cup.

Eleanor congratulated Harry on a good catch. And Harry shook her hand as cordially. The teams mobbed them. The more enthusiastic visitors followed suit.

"Potter again the hero!" resentful Justin growled. He had not landed his broom with everyone else. He missed several chances to take out his nemesis, whether bad luck, or a missed aim, or Potter ducking. The ex-HUfflepuff climbed, flipped his Beaters bat and tilted over into a nose dive. "I'm gonna kill the bastard!"

Harry caught Susan as she ran up to him. They kissed passionately, parted and hardly a syllable difference "We still have to work out-"

"But that was an amazing game." She finished.

They were about to kiss again when Ron screamed "LOOK OUT!" He'd seen the incoming attacker. It was one of those 'could not do it again if he tried' moves. Ron charged, pushed the couple over, and jumped a dozen feet into the air. Accidental magic, either Susan or Harry's back, or maybe it was their heads. Whatever the case, there was a mid-air collision that crunched bones.

"NOOOOOOOO! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" a young voice wailed. Ron was struggling to push his face out of the grass and utterly defenseless. The kick to his groin hurt so much he didn't feel it.

Harry was completely dazed, but managed to shake out the cobwebs, He saw someone attacking Ron and no one was doing anything. He snatched up his broom and threw it javelin like. He wasn't quite satisfied, so he stumbled to his feet and charged. Which was just as well as the attacker had recovered. Instead of another crippling groin kick to Ron, Harry took the blow on his forearm. It hurt. Then Harry had a weight on his back and teeth tearing at his ear. He screamed, twisted and threw off his opponent.

"Ohhhh…uhhhhhH" Ron groaned.

It distracted Harry, he forgot about the fight and knelt to help his friend. A foot caught him in the jaw, but despite the pain, he caught the second kick, managed to get under it and throw. He ordered "Now stay down!"

"I HATE YOU!" long dark hair came apart, revealing a young girl, crying. She yanked out her wand.

All he saw was the wand. And he was faster by far "EXPELLARMUS!" he yelled. That unique spell that could either just flick a wand from an opponent or blast them into a wall. It depended on the user's intent.

"You think that was hard enough?" came a sarcastic question.

Harry spun in a crouch, wand pointed, but it was Susan. He stood and holstered it. "I was protecting Ron." He answered, tiredly.

"That was a little girl!" Susan yelled "A Fourth Year!"

He shrugged, too weary to be affected by shouting "So? She was going to kill Ron. And don't forget, he saved your life too."

"Still, you didn't have to be so rough." She argued, less harshly, wanting to diffuse the argument.

But Harry didn't back down "Little bitch is lucky to be alive."

"Oh…is that so?" Susan snapped "And what if-"

The simultaneous intervention of Hannah and of all people Hermione cut off the couple who were venturing into real trouble. "I don't think you want to ask that." the blonde said sharply as she pulled her away.

"I'm really tired." Harry admitted, hating the weakness, but swaying on his feet.

The two surviving Marauders, who had been otherwise occupied until then, caught Harry between them. Sirius said "Come on, kiddo, looks like you need a nap."

"Why did you stop me?!" the red-haired girl demanded of her friend "I can't believe he was ready to kill that girl."

Hannah sat patiently for a full minute "I'm a real late Harry fan," she finally replied " And you didn't see it all. You couldn't have. Now I'm pretty sure Ben was going for Harry. Not that it changes things, he could have easily hit you as well. Ron pushed you two down and took the hit himself. I promise you, if I was in Harry's situation I would have done EXACTLY what he did. And from what I saw, he was trying not to hurt her anymore than he had to."

"What is wrong with me lately?" Susan complained "It's like I'm two different people."

Hannah hesitated, then answered "I have an idea. And I could be totally wrong, but have you used your spells EVERY time you and Harry…ummm?" she made a circle with her right thumb and forefinger, stuck her left in the hole.

"Tact much Abbott?" Susan complained "But to be honest, no potion, or spell, is perfect. Annnnd…. Noooooo, sometimes, we do just, well, do. Y'know? Can't find out for sure until Madam Pomfrey is free. And I bet that's hours away."

There were, in fact, multiple serious injuries as a result of _Cadwallader's_ failed attack on Harry. It was Ginny, Captain during her Fourth and Fifty Years, who gave the orders. Very likely there would be trouble indeed, but the Gryffindor Team attacked and speedily disabled the Hufflepuff Team. Using whatever of brooms, balls or spells came to hand. They were not, however, fast enough to offer direct assistance to Harry and Ron.

Few noticed, but Hogwarts has two fully equipped hospital wings. One near the main entrance that was close to the Great Hall, the other facing the Quidditch Pitch. Madam Pomfrey and a couple of assistants, were always enough to handle the crises that came up in ones and twos. This time, however, both wings were full and the Healer Staff would have been completely overwhelmed except for the support of qualified visitors.

Broken bones and other such minor injuries were dealt with by those in Healer Training. Fully qualified Mediwitches and Healers were needed to treat more serious wounds Harry and Tabitha Cadwallader inflicted on each other. Only the best, and several per patient, worked on critically wounded Ron Weasley and Ben Cadwallader.

"Your sentimentality sickens me, Alecto." The masked Death Eater said.

The witch could not refrain from stroking the cheek of the real Ben Cadwallader. "Inasmuch as you and I were never really under the Mudblood's orders I am not obliged to take yours." Alecto sneered "And as this war still remains unresolved, another generation must be prepared for. And this one's bloodline, though not Noble Born, is more verifiably pure than most."

"The Mudblood failed, and must die." Changing the subject.

Alecto almost giggled, replying "Actually, he performed precisely as our Mater expected. AH! However, your point is taken. Nothing must lead back to you and I. You may go." Moments after her partner disapparated, Alecto, with her captive, did as well.

x

"You're hiding something, Lupin. I can tell." Harry grumbled "We've gone through the Quidditch incident a dozen times. So whatever it is, talk."

Sirius frowned. HE somehow hadn't, but now that it was pointed out, his Padfoot senses told a great deal. Eyes narrowed, he observed "Curses, nasty ones. You've seen _Snape_!"

"Harry, I had hoped to let you get rested." Remus attempted to evade the subject.

The almost completely healed youth bounced out of bed, growling "Don't even try a Dumbledore on me or I swear _I'll _beat you with his beard!" And Remus reported, factually, he had little choice as either Harry or Sirius caught anything less than 100%. And Harry would not tolerate even a white lie.

x

Headmistress McGonagall had done the unthinkable, overriding a Healer in her own Hospital. And over the resistance of the Minister of Magic. She had ordered patients moved even if medically risky "I have a near civil war on my hands, Madam Pomfrey. And Minister, you have no jurisdiction here. I may, however, need a squad of Aurors to maintain order. Poppy please, you must obey in this. Hufflepuffs in one ward, Gryffindors the other."

"I will be lodging a formal protest with The Board." Hogwarts' Head Healer said, stiffly "And if any student … You will have my immediate resignation."

There was a knock on the office door and all Heads entered "You called us, Minerva?" Professor Slughorn asked the obvious.

"Indeed." she replied "Your first job, all of you, is to get the families out of here. The situation is too volatile. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor are on lockdown. Get them to the Common Rooms, at least, and keep them there."

The Head of Gryffindor spoke up "Those in the Hospital Wings?"

"A good point Charity." The Headmistress considered "We might have a riot if … very well, at your discretion, students in either Wing may remain there. And let me warn you, in all seriousness, Professor Burbage, Professor Sprout if there are any more casualties I will have your careers. Both of you. Am I clear?"

Dumbledore attempted to interject "Surely Minerva-"

"Are you in charge of this school? Or am I?" she demanded harshly.

Professor Slughorn coughed significantly "If I might offer a recommendation? Perhaps the Slytherin and Ravenclaw Prefects could be of help?"

"Volunteers. Seventh Years only." The Headmistress replied "I do not want a hapless Fourth Year risking herself to separate more experienced students. Thank you Horace, Filius."

Dumbledore, somewhat chastened, asked "May I contribute a thought? Mister Potter and Miss Bones are a likely bridge to resolving this fracas."

"Hmmmm." Minerva was less pleased with the idea and shaking her head "I dislike the showing of favoritism. There should not be an appearance of that among us. Especially now with tempers running high."

Horace persisted "The idea still has merit, Minerva. We might not need to directly bring them together. Harry is not famous for is ability to sit about."

"Headmistress I am much more of a scholastic …ahh…nature." The Head of Gryffindor began, uncomfortably "I feel I would best serve… What I mean to say, this is more than I signed up for. Perhaps another … I wish to resign as Head of House."

Minerva nodded, she had little time for weaklings "That is your wish. Effective as of June 30, this year. In the meantime, you will help handle this emergency and under the same terms I previously mentioned. So? What are you all waiting for?"

"That was unduly harsh, Minerva." Dumbledore scolded her after the Heads filed out "Charity is not the … She said it herself. There is room for every-"

She slapped the desk, _her_ desk and told him coldly "Lead or follow, Albus, but get the hell out of my way!"

x

"Report, Snape." Alecto demanded as she strolled into the Malfoy dining room.

A pale-bluish hand with elongated fingers acknowledged her "Enter, Alecto. And sit. Severus was just regaling us with tales of his mighty conquest. He even brought us a prisoner. Unfortunately. At a rather higher cost than planned for."

"Amycus." She greeted her brother as if they had just spent the last few days idly, instead of on very hazardous missions. A real reunion would have to come later.

The Potions Master and attack leader resumed "We could not possibly have anticipated the werewolf's presence."

"Lupin is a traitor to his kind. Do not include him so casually with the rest of us!" Broderick Bode snarled. He had taken control of the British Pack, with Death Eater help. Like Fenrir Greyback before him, Bode was not inclined to be** a **Death Eater and the alliance was one of convenience.

Lord Voldemort merely waved a hand "Then perhaps it is just as well. Much more effective to assert your authority personally. Would you not agree, Broderick?"

"As you say, ally." The Werewolf leader replied, emotionlessly.

The Dark Lord's next gesture was for Snape to continue. Which he did "My Lord. We are certain of two defenders. As I said, Lupin. And the brat's Elf. Once the presence of unanticipated resistance was determined, I ordered our party to evacuate. The basic objectives were achieved, the Potter estate is a charred ruin. At little cost."

"Four dead, six wounded?" Amycus pointed out "And against a target _you_ said could not fight back. The moment something untoward was detected, all action should have ceased. You should have withdrawn us until the entire situation could have been reevaluated."

Snape gave an impressively cold stare, countering "If you can't stand a bloody nose, do not get into the fight. My Lord, we never would have gotten back in. Would you rather lose a few followers in a successful operation, or reveal a major weakness in the enemy and gain nothing in return?"

"Severus was charged with command." Voldemort decided "It is not for you to question that, Amycus. Less than 10% loss is quite acceptable. You may proceed with the assault on the Bones estate."

Snape lowered his eyes and bowed his head "Of course, My Lord. I do, however, request a small delay to consider the first attack. Some changes are warranted."

"This time, I will definitely be there." Said Alecto "With your approval, My Lord?"

That fit in perfectly with the Dark Lord's private orders to the brother/sister pair "Yes, the three of you will lead. However there shall be no additional reinforcements."

x

"Welcome to freedom, Gellert Grindelwald." A new agent woke the former Dark Lord from a deep, restful sleep. His first in decades "We have a considerable program for you to improve your physical and magical condition. Tests done while you slept have suggested several compatible wands. You can chose from them and we will get started."

Grindelwald sat up revealing a lean, sagging torso. He acknowledged "I am rather out of shape. Solitary confinement does that to a wizard. I'd like to start with a good breakfast and some questions answered."

"Follow me, sir." Said the young agent. "Perhaps you would first care to select a suitable replacement wand?"

Grindelwald rubbed his hands together appreciatively scanning the table "Yew, Ashe, Maple. I remember Gervaise Ollivander said any would do. But anything other than Dragon Heatstring would handicap me. Ahhh,,," he grinned maliciously, claimed one, pointed it and fired "_Crucio_!"

"Your magic is quite weak!" she gritted out.

Another, an older man entered "Miss Vijay?"

"Orders sir?" she asked coolly. He nodded and she fired back "_Crucio_!"

Grindelwald screamed for a solid minute. Maybe he was strong enough to cast the Unforgivable. Withstanding it was another matter. And he panted on the floor for quite a while. "I permitted that as a demonstration of futility." He said pitilessly "Your first lesson of many. And I am your schoolmaster. You will address me as Indira."

"Indian?" asked Grindelwald "A woman's name I believe?"

The Spymaster shrugged "I have had many names in my career. And while you recover from your lesson, my operative indicated your interest in one Severus Snape. He is back in Britain following the orders of his master. Informants tell me he just returned from a raid that gutted the Pureblood Potter estate known as Kiln Keep. I also have information which, although grown back, your grandson was punished by having his left arm consumed by a rather large snake."

"And Dumbledore did nothing to prevent this?" Grindelwald demanded, his pain forgotten "My oldest friend and companion has betrayed me. Give me my revenge. That and the continuation of my line; I will pay any price, endure any indignity. Let the continent burn!"

'Indira' smiled, not at all pleasantly "My organization will do what it can. Take advantage of any good opportunity to pull Snape out and get him under our protection. Your job, when the right moment comes, will be to indulge your desire for vengeance."

"Then let's get me in shape." Grindelwald almost ordered. He would now, definitely, slaughter this bunch of interlopers. Once he got what he wanted, naturally.

x

CHARLES GIDEON WEASLEY the sign mounted above the cabin door proclaimed. The outside was very unassuming. An elderly Chinese woman rapped on it. Some little distance away, a ball of fire erupted and a powerful voice commanded "Down Norbert! We have a visitor!"

The Norwegian Ridgeback sniffed, then snorted at the witch.

"I understand." Charlie patted the massive head after he slid off. His wand was out. "I don't trust anyone that makes a Dragon do that. So why don't you toss your wand away?"

The witch shrugged, held her wand by the tip and tossed it across the grass. "I trust that makes you feel better, Mr. Weasley?" she asked.

"Enough to listen to you." He replied coolly "You came to see me. Talk."

She began "Not that you asked, but in some circles I am known as May. My job is to keep an eye on things in the world, you might say."

"A spy in other words." The redhead concluded, bluntly.

She glared "There are other terms for my profession."

He was much coarser in appearance than when he appeared at Ron's wedding. Hair hanging freely instead of neatly tucked into his collar, beard untouched since his return, all in deference to his Mother. His lack of concern for his looks carried right through to courtesy. He pointed out "Less truthful ones."

"Be that as it may." The old witch grumbled "At present, Britain is nearing full scale war. With your family right at the heart of it."

THAT got Charlie's attention, but "What can I do? That Bones Woman made my exile pretty permanent."

"Word has possibly not reached this remote area." Said May "Amelia Bones was slain months ago. Of course, that would not affect your Unbreakable Oath. But there are loopholes. I also have learned that a particular mission would benefit from your skills."

Charlie considered then, "Two questions, sorry, three. What mission? What skills? What loophole?"

"You don't get the chance to say no." May said abruptly and a yellow spell struck Charlie right in the chest. He crumpled onto the grass like a broken doll.

Norbert roared in fury and stomped over to guard Charlie. IN the Dragon's mind, his Human was as near a parent has he'd known. But the other human did not move. Norbert roared again, inhaled deeply and ignited his breath.

"Do not fear, Mighty Dragon." May said softly "He is only sleeping. I am a friend. This was necessary to get him back to his nest. Tomorrow, you will leave for Hogwarts. You remember Hogwarts?"

An image of the Castle and of the shaggy, bearded human who called himself 'Mummy' formed in the Dragon's mind. They were pleasant and happy images that blanketed Norbert's anger. He lolled on the ground. The Human was not bad after all. Then there was a soft pop which the Dragon barely heard and the Humans were gone. As suggested, Norbert went to sleep.

x

Susan began her personal quest in between times. That moment between the issuing of an order and solid execution. However, she ran into powerful resistance. All of the usual Gryffindor leaders were occupied. Harry recovering, Ron still unconscious, Hermione by his side, Ginny, who would be returning next year as Captain also with her brother. Neville, Dean and Natalie McDonald took over.

"Look at what it is." Esmeralda confronted her at the entry of the 'Gryffindor Hospital Wing' "A Hufflepuff."

Colin, who had come to know the red-head Hufflepuff quite well, thanks to acting as Harry's chauffer during the previous summer, came up behind her and ordered "That's enough, Parkinson. You know who she is. Go get Neville."

"I'm not here to talk to Neville." Susan snapped impatiently. She started past the Sixth Year, only to find she'd walked into a wall. Of flesh that is.

Colin gently, but firmly, pushed her back. If the formerly excitable little boy could tower over Harry, he was a near-giant compared to Susan "Neville decides. So you'll talk to him first."

"I don't much care for this." She snapped "Get out of my way, Colin!"

Less gently, he pushed back "And we don't care for what Justin did to Ron."

"In all fairness, don't forget what Harry did to Tabitha." She retorted, hotly.

That was when Neville appeared, jaw clenched and eyes stormy. He demanded "What do you want?"

"Leggo me!" Susan growled at Colin, then to Neville "Call off this oaf! Then both of you let me by! I want a word with _**MY**_ fiancé!" She had a momentary success, but then Esmeralda Parkinson was in her way. And Susan steeled herself to walk into, through, or over the Fourth Year Gryffindor. And that was the last conscious thought she had.

When the Hufflepuff awoke, the Headmistress' face filled her vision "No Gryffindor stunned you, Miss Bones." McGonagall told her icily "To be accurate, Miss Parkinson of Slytherin fired the spell. We had hoped you and Mister Potter would help to diffuse this crisis. What have you to say for yourself?"

"How long was I out?" Susan rubbed her temples.

Tone unchanged, the Headmistress stood, dragging the semi-awakened girl with her "I have a school to control. Can I count on you? Or not?"

"Of course, Professor." Still shaky Susan replied.

The Headmistress and Pansy led/dragged Susan to the Hufflepuff Common Room where the story was related entirely accurately. And yes, she accepted her responsibility for provoking the Gryfindors. In the back of her mind was the thought from Hannah that she indeed might be pregnant, but had no intention of revealing without both confirmation and first speaking to Harry. Their next stop was the 'Hufflepuff Hospital Wing'

x

"You're going to pay for what you did!" Harry Potter was shouting. He, Hermione, Remus, and Sirius had easily slipped through Professors, Prefects and Hufflepuffs to the wing where Ben Cadwallader was recovering from his injuries. His Invisibility Cloak seemed infinitely useful. From a single eleven year old, to three of them, now to four adults.

His sister, Tabitha, was out of her bed "_Don't touch my brother_!"

"Sit down and shut up you little _bitch_!" That came from Hermione, a second shock for those in the room who were amazed at the intrusion. A spell caught the younger girl and lifted her off the ground.

The parents of the siblings reacted quickly, for average magicals, but were immobilized all but instantly by spells from the trio of wizards. Noise brought the guardians into the room, and they were highly agitated at finding intruders. The spell use also brought Headmistress McGonagall and Minister Dumbledore in via apparition. Through it all, the Hufflepuff Beater did not waken.

"You had best explain yourselves." The Headmistress ordered, flustered enough to not direct her command at any one of the Gryffindors. "And Mrs. Weasley RELEASE MISS CADWALLADER!"

Hermione smirked unpleasantly, flicked her wand a couple of times, muttered. A red glow circled Tabitha's neck and she gurgled futilely as she rose a full foot off the floor "You nearly killed my husband." She said, in an almost conversational tone. For an instant, the Fourth Year could not make any sound, then slumped to the floor "But I am the better person."

"Can you not control your Mudbloods?" Mr. Cadwallader demanded of the Headmistress, as he shook off the Petrificus spell to help his daughter. His family was comfortably middle class, but solidly Pureblood.

Susan, unable to apparate with McGonagall, arrived just as Hermione was choking the life out of the younger Hufflepuff. Her intervention was prevented by a perfectly placed _Expelliarmus_ from, shockingly, Harry. Not that his expression showed a hint of pleasure at the act. Her hand only tingled for a moment, but she gaped at her fiancé. They were definitely on opposite sides here.

"Do you not think this has gone far enough, Harry?" Dumbledore demanded. Still with the totally calmly dignified aura of authority.

Nothing had changed from Harry's perspective. He shot back "Stick it, Judge. As for you Cadwallader, I'd take a Mudbloood any day over someone like you. My Mum was a pretty impressive Mudbloood, the whole killing Voldemort thing? Ya'think?"

"I swear you will go down for this Potter!" Mr. Cadwallader gritted out as he comforted his daughter.

Both parents were stunned yet again, this time by Sirius and Remus. Harry advanced on the unconscious Ben, yanked on his arm. The Hufflepuff Seeker was pulled out of bed and unceremoniously dragged into the aisle between beds. It was to Harry's advantage that all were stunned into inaction. He finished his demonstration by stepping on the patient's chest and ripping apart the right pajama sleeve. Thus, exposing Voldemort's Dark Mark.

"NO!" hissed Mrs. Cadwallader "It can't be! Yes, we believe Purebloods are superior, but we never taught-"

Hermione spat, literally, at her. Not really intending to hit and did not, sneered at her "I guess I imagined the word **Mudblood** then?"

"Now, now, Hermione." Said Dumbledore in a scolding tone "Everyone is entitled to an opinion."

She snorted "And if I think you're an old fool well that's my opinion too!"

"Mr. Potter! This in an outrage!" shouted Madam Pomfrey "I'll not have patients treated in this manner."

Harry gave the arm a savage twist to bring the Mark into her view.

"Naturally I saw it!" she snapped "But something called the Hippocratic Oath requires me to keep a patient's secret."

Hannah arrived then, and seeing Harry over a defenseless Ben, was about to pull her wand. Susan stopped her, pointing "Look! Ben, he's got His Mark!"

"NO!" the blonde Hufflepuff exclaimed, more in shock than denial.

Hermione sneered "Hufflepuffs have problems believing their own eyes."

"And Gryffindors lack faith in their friends." Susan defended her friend. She saw Harry glaring at her and asked "What?"

Sullenly, he answered "Kind of bothers me, y'know. My fiancé getting flowers from Death Eaters."

"I should like to know, Harry-" began Dumbledore

He was cut off by "Refer to me by title or at least _Mister_ Potter. We are NOT on a first name basis."

"Very well." the Minister used his best 'disappointed' tone "_Mister_ Potter please explain how you knew. Voldemort's mark was not visible through clothing."

Harry smirked and tapped his forehead "No great secret there."

And that was when it happened. Bubbles of flesh appeared and spread all over 'Ben Cadwallader' who finally awoke. He was obviously in pain, but even Madam Pomfrey was held motionless by the surprise. The bubbles inflated and deflated, moved about exposed flesh, increased and decreased in number. Hair color changed from the sandy blond to deep black, about Harry's shade.

"What?" the Meddiwitch wanted to know.

Harry and Hermione looked thoughtfully at each other, nodded and said together "Polyjuice Potion."

"Impossible." Said Hannah "The game was five hours and it's been over for three. Even I know Polyjuice is only good for an hour."

"The game is easy." Harry explained "We all have drinks handy. Never know how long one lasts."

It was Remus who answered the other mystery "Severus is arguably the best Potion Master in Britain. If anyone can figure out how to extend that limit, he could."

"Complementing Snivellus?" Harry's Godfather quipped.

Remus rolled his eyes "As much as you'd want to insult him, denying his very real ability is foolish Sirius."

"He's back. That's all that matters." Said Harry "And he's ruined my home. Destroyed many of my priceless treasures. Stole my Mother's portrait. He broke his word to stay away. The greasy-haired git is dead."

Dumbledore spoke up immediately "The loss of property, while unfortunate, cannot be equated with a human life. Harr- Mister Potter, see reason. Your word is to me. And I choose not to release you from it!"

"I don't care about some stupid ex-professor!" Mr. Cadwallader was again free "Where's MY son?!"

The last of the Polyjuice effect gone, Susan was the first to recognize the false Ben as "Justin?" she gasped. Then more surely "Justin Finch-Fletchley! Merlin's Beard!"

"WHERE IS MY SON!?" furious Mr. Cadwallader advanced on the barely conscious Justin "TALK MUDBLOOD!"

Madam Pomfrey stunned him "No one mistreats a patient in my Hospital!" then went about caring for the dislocated shoulder (compliments of Harry) and investigating whatever new injuries the kicks of a furious father caused.

"As an Auror, for the record." Remus announced "Justin Finch-Fletchley is under arrest for two counts of attempted murder."

Mrs. Cadwallader flicked a hand toward Harry and Hermione "And what about their assaults on my daughter?"

"I think the attempted murder of my husband is much more serious." Hermione declared. "Maybe twenty years in Azkaban would do her good."

Tabitha whimpered at the notion then sobbed in her Mother's shoulder.

Dumbledore turned a kindly scolding on her "Mrs. Wealey, I hardly think such a punishment justifiable. Miss Cadwallader was distraught over her-"

"_Miss Cadwallader_" Harry cut in coldly "is the same age I was when I went to Azkaban, _Judge_. Remember that?"

The Minister did not show a hint of emotion as he began "Harry, one has nothing-"

As far as Harry was concerned, the old man was talking to himself. He simply turned away. Focusing on Susan for the first time since they entered, and smiling for the first time as well "Sue, I know we've been…well… arguing a bit. Nothing we can't work out. Right?"

"I need to think some of this through, Harry." She replied "Get a clear head. Right now, I'm confused, angry. And, I have to see Madam Pomfrey."

Harry took her shoulders, kissed her lightly on the lips "Sure." He said with a smile, and without another word, left. Not a person in the Hospital Wing saw the storminess in his eyes. Everyone on his way out did. Curiosity as to how a Gryffindor had penetrated their defenses abounded, but his expression did not invite inquiry.

"Precisely how, Mr. Potter, did you manage to get unseen past ten people including myself?" the Head of Hufflepuff was not intimated by the angry face of any student.

He barely looked at her. There was adequate space in this corridor for him to pass. This was just as well, as Harry might well have walked through Professor Sprout. He gave a curt, one word answer "Magic!" and kept going.


	35. Chapter 35: Graduation

**(a/n): **Hi all and thanks for being here.

Fulfilling a request to have a recap. It definitely changed the original outline of this chapter. Pushed all the goodbyes and future planning to next chapter (for instance). Bits of the past to be found in conversations and commentaries.

You look at Hogwarts in the movies and it's huge. Plenty large enough for two hospital wings. I don't see any reason why any House could not have its share of Death Eaters. JKR focused on Slytherin, yet a central DE was a Gryffindor. So why not the other two?

Grindewald didn't seem to really have a motivation in canon. Just a forgotten old man. Here, not only does Snape's bloodline explain Dumbledore's loyalty, but also the former Dark Lord's comeback. More about him here.

* * *

**35 – Graduation**

"And why aren't you following, Granger?" Hannah wanted to know.

Hermione ignored her and addressed herself to Susan "Ironic isn't it? Despite my best efforts, I keep finding myself deeper and deeper involved with Harry Potter."

"If you have something to say…" Susan grumbled "Say it and get out."

The Gryffindor persisted "I have a life-debt to you. I was highly suspicious of Harry's motives when Ginny committed herself. Tell me, please, Lady Bones how does your House treat its vassals?"

"You're right, Hermione." Susan admitted, her tone softened noticeably "I apologize, my House is an honorable one and you can expect that loyalty and respect will be returned in equal measure."

Hermione nodded and said "Thank you. And if I may presume, that also means I can point out when you have acted like an idiot?"

"WHAT?!" Susan choked down a healthy dose of indignation "And no, Hannah! You can't hit her!"

Hermione gave a smirk and said "Well, that expression alone was worth it. Nevertheless it is truth. I would not know how long your troubles with Harry have gone on. Those are things Ron would not share with me. But it is painfully obvious."

"Why should we trust anything you say, Granger?" a heated Hannah demanded.

This time, Hermione DID acknowledge her "Because I am a witch of my word. And, not even counting my oath to Susan, Harry rescued Ron at considerable risk to himself. I quite imagine House Potter will be adding a member. Or will House Weasley be adding two."

"If we're not careful, we might all end up married to each other." Quipped Susan.

Hermione giggled, then shook her head "Off topic! I suppose I should explain. It must be apparent that Harry and I have come somewhat to terms. It's hard to stay hateful when a man has saved your husband. Even if Ron saved him first."

"Just an observation, no offense intended." Susan qualified "But, two years of hate? You can erase that in two hours?"

Hermione shrugged rather sheepishly "Yes and no. But you can cover a great deal of topics when helped by magic. He did not tell me how, but apparently he has become expert in the closely linked disciplines of Legilimency and Occlumency."

"I know." Susan commented off-handedly, then glanced at her friend.

Hannah took the hint, she held up her left hand, thumb and forefinger together. Last three, grouped in another spread "I know nothing. Messenger's Honor." She pledged.

"Right." The Gryffindor acknowledged "Professor L- I mean Remus wanted to use Legilimency on Harry to see if they could make sense of Cadwallader's actions. Then he insisted I use the spell. And he's really quite manipulative. Do you know where he got that?"

Susan nodded and almost answered, then stopped herself "Sorry, classified. Go on, what did he do?"

"Told me he's not good with little details. Talked about my logical mind." She almost sighed.

Hannah smirked "I'm impressed."

"Yeah I was too." Hermione admitted sourly "Barely took five minutes to replay the game in the spell. And he was totally truthful about those pains. He never actually saw the Dark Mark. But, every time, Cad- err Justin- The thing is, Harry must have a tremendous threshold when it comes to pain. And that's where the manipulation came in."

Susan guessed "You felt when he felt?"

"Yeah, but that was just part of it." Hermione shivered "He pulled a nasty trick on me. Besides seeing the Quidditch Match, Harry dropped in memories of his Azkaban time. It was really horrible."

Hannah crossed her arms "And this has what to do with you calling Sue an idiot?" she demanded "Azkaban being bad isn't news. I can sympathize and all, but you got way off topic."

"Well, I don't know if this part was intentional or not, but I felt what he feels for you." She explained "Harry loves you so much… I do not understand how, or why … You do realize there – it is entirely possible he **could** break up with you. Soon."

Susan frowned, angry at the remark, finally she asked "What makes you say that? Yes, we've had some arguments. But what couple doesn't?"

"You haven't known Harry as long as I have." Hermione explained "You cannot just listen to what he says. You have to listen to what he DOES NOT say. Sometimes it's more important anyway."

Susan was getting impatient. Hidden behind her well schooled political mask, she decided she understood Harry's rejection of a life-debt connection. "Get to the point, please." She said, without apparent weariness.

"You were the one who worked out Harry's innocence." Hermione answered "And yet, three times since then, you have questioned: First his fidelity and now, twice in as many days, his motives and actions. Taking that rose from Justin… well, in like circumstances I'd be looking into Wizarding divorce law."

x

For disease outbreaks, the Hospital wings were equipped with isolation walls, much like the clear and magically reinforced wall that separated duelists from spectators in the Wizengamot chamber. Justin Finch-Fletchley was now secured behind such a wall. Madam Pomfrey emerged from within "Mr. Lupin, given your relationship to the primary victim" she was saying "I seriously doubt your commitment to maintain my patient's security."

"At the moment." He countered "I am the only available Auror. I shall do my duty."

She looked at the three students "What are you three here for? Get out!"

"Wait." Said Susan "We done, Granger?" Hermione nodded "Madam Pomfrey. I need to see you. Privately."

Feeling weary, the mediwitch waved a hand "Very well. You two! Out!"

"That was interesting." Hannah commented when they were alone "And it wasn't all you had in your arsenal, was it?"

Brown eyes bored into sky blue "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Information still flows between Houses." Said Hannah in a worried tone.

Hermione asked "Meaning?"

"You weren't going to point out that Justin being a Death Eater meant he'd joined the same people who murdered Auntie Bones?" she asked, pointedly.

The Gryfifndor shrugged "Yes, but in retrospect that would have been a mistake."

"Like you suppressing Sue's scene at the Gryff wing?" it was not really a question.

Hermione recovered heroically "Professor McGonagall would have approved. I did it to prevent more fighting."

"And no one to thank you for it." Said Hannah "Except, that is, me. Well, let's hope that they don't ever come back and bite us in our collective arses."

Hermione waved her off "I did it for a lot of reasons. Thanks, the least of them. I think we both know what to do from here. By the way, do you know what she wanted to see Madam Pomfrey about?"

"I do." answered Hannah. And there she stopped "If you think of anything else we need to do, let me know."

x

Susan was having the most troubling Healer visit of her short life. "Well?" she demanded, irritably "These tests don't require THIS much _intrusion_!"

I understand, Miss Bones." Madam Pomfrey replied, in a sympathetic voice "Please believe me I would not ask without a very good reason."

Reluctantly, the redhead stripped naked below the waist "Confirming a pregnancy only needs a potion and a couple of spells." She complained.

"I realized that." the Mediwitch said, patiently "And this is where it becomes unpleasant. I must ask. Is Mr. Potter violent with you?"

Susan guffawed "That's the MOST ridiculous thing I ever heard!" she did qualify "Well…we don't always watch what we're doing. Banged elbow, bumped knee, I bet we both have our share of those." Her face colored brightly.

"In the absence of further evidence… you were the adopted daughter of our Chief Auror." She commented, examining the patient's hips, front and back. And when the patient winced "I'll assume… ahh…I thought as much. Feel that? That?"

Susan grunted, both times "Ouch! OUCH! **O U C H**!"

"These bruises are why I asked the question." Madam Pomfrey explained "They are very recent. I cannot know how you will take this. You _**were**_ approximately five weeks pregnant."

Tonelessly, Susan asked "Was?"

"Yes child." She confirmed, sympathetically "Likely, it happened on the Quidditch Pitch. The injury was likely caused when you fell, landing on one or more rocks."

The teen processed it through as best she could, spoke hesitantly "Harry and I were kissing … we stopped. I …maybe him… about to again. Ron. Ron pushed us. Ron made me miscarry?"

"Ah-ahahah!" the Mediwitch cut her off "Now I may be duty bound to protect my patient, physically. That said, I can testify that had Mr. Weasley NOT acted as he had, you and/or Mr. Potter would be in critical condition or possibly dead." Susan held up a hand with a point that went unheard "I also remind you of the incident you yourself witnessed at King's Crossing. How was Mr. Potter to know that Mrs. Granger was pregnant?"

Susan sighed "You know, I feel like one of those wild North Sea storms that never got started. And all because of a butterfly over Malta."

"Something like that." agreed Madam Pomfrey "Now, as your Healer. I strongly recommend the following. This in the following order. 1) A good night's sleep 2) A long talk and maybe a good cry with that fiancé of yours."

x

A not dissimilar scene of 'eager to fight' Death Eaters who had gathered near Potter territory, were in the general area of Metacarpus Mansion. They could not locate the Bones property exactly, which troubled many of the inexperienced witches and wizards. The trio of leaders were not having fruitful discussions.

"I fail to see why these potions could not have been completed weeks ago!" Alecto complained. She was not one to wait patiently. This witch had to be constantly acting.

Her brother was far more relaxed, twirling his wand between his fingers and simultaneously agitating a simmering brew "Calm yourself, Sister." He advised "Or if you must do something, why not get that next generation of our Lord's servants started?"

"Must you be so crass?" demanded the nominal leader "Regardless, Amycus has a point. These potions must simmer for the next eighty-eight hours. And they have a twenty minute window of viability. Your presence shall not be required for some time."

Amycus took a placating approach "Perhaps, Severus, you could explain this approach."

"Little different from the attack on Potter." Answered Snape "However, the critical difference is that we know the Bones girl will be here and must be taken. Our Master said _alive_! The mistake we made at Potter's was dispersing our forces Five will be enough to lay all anti-apparation wards to trap the girl. The rest of us will all blast through the foyer. Remaining together at all times we will, as a group, search the place."

Alecto raised a scornful eyebrow "All that… forty-five of us… for the sake of taking one teenage witch?"

"Overestimating an opponent is, at worst, an unnecessary precaution." Snape quoted the oft-quoted axiom "Underestimating one … on the other hand … like, admittedly, happened… is potentially fatal."

Amycus commented lazily "Or actually was, in several cases. Fortunate for you, it was, that the Dark Lord was inclined to accept your version of events."

"And UN-fortunate for you, it will be, Amycus, should you choose to disobey my instructions in this affair." Snape sneered.

The response was instantaneous. Amycus pointed his wand "Is that a threat?"

"Gentlemen! _Gentlemen_!" half a dozen of their group intervened "Kill yourselves all you want AFTER the mission!"

Alecto smirked at Amycus "Yes, dear brother. Play later. Actually, for me, no reason not to have a bit of fun with my new pet." She disapparated, leaving behind the echo of her sinister laugh.

x

After half a century of practically a starvation diet, Gellert Grindelwald was eating more than the average wizard and gaining weight. A bit of fat. But mostly muscle from exercise. His improved health was only making him more determined to pay back his rescuers. The stone floor of his room was more comfortable than that of his prison cell and the door opened from the inside, yet he was still essentially a prisoner. A knock, also still something of a novelty. Completing his 50th situp, he grunted "Enter!"

"I see you are taking this seriously." The visitor commented.

The escapee made no effort to rise, merely panted slightly "Indira….Dumbledore has been improving and studying all the time I've been imprisoned. My encounter with that mere child taught me I am in no shape to fight a pigmy puff. Let alone 'the Greatest Wizard of our age' But I will be."

"Well, you asked to see me?" the spymaster asked, and waited.

Grindelwald nodded "Indeed I did. Not all of your minions are as well trained as they might be in silence. The lines of battle seem rather blurred in England. See to it I am updated on current events. With a particular emphasis on Harry Potter and this 'worse Dark Lord than me' Voldemort."

"Is that all, My Lord?" Indira bowed, with a hint of sarcasm.

Grindelwald waved a hand and replied "Make it so."

x

"Good morning, Mr. Weasley." A soft female voice injected itself into Charlie's consciousness.

The #2 Weasley offspring snapped to, found his wand without looking, eyes barely opened and fired "_Avada Kedavra_!"

"Now, now." The voice chuckled. Surely he hadn't missed!? And, as if in answer to the question "No, you would not have… that is, assuming you actually had a wand, my boy. I do realize that men need to display their prowess."

Charlie's eyes opened, treating him to the same face he had seen previously, almost "You seem younger."

"Why thank you, kind sir." his now girlish kidnapper tittered "It was with purpose however. Even as I am now, you might not have been taken as off guard than by an old woman."

Giving a suspicious glare, he demanded "How do I know this is even your real identity? What was your name again? And where are we?"

"May will do, in either form, my friend." She replied "We are currently in a Muggle house. A rented room. Well within the borders of Surrey. Has that any meaning for you?"

Charlie surged out of the bed "FOOLISH WOMAN! YOU'VE DESTROYED MY MAGIC!"

"Silence!" snapped May, tossing him his real wand "Here, idiot! Try a spell. But I warn you, anything more dangerous than _Alohamora_ and you'll sleep for a week. Get me?" Charlie hardly had the chance to begin forming the incantation of the Killing Curse before an all-encompassing black consumed his senses. May immediately contacted one of her lesser minions, and ordered "He will be out for days. Signal me when he wakes."

x

Susan listlessly followed the instructions of Madam Pomfrey. Grunted greetings at whomever she encountered. Mechanically disrobed for bed, unconcerned for any of the strife that continued in the great Magical School. Morning shone into her face and she snapped at it "Bugger off!"

"Well good morning to you too!" said Hannah in a falsely excited tone.

The world did not look any better with the sunrise than it did in the Hospital Wing. Susan gave her best friend a haunted look and grunted "Hmpf." She did not need to see to make her way to the shower.

"Well sorry for living!" Hannah called out.

Susan ritualistically lathered up her hair, let it lay all soapy. Washed her arms, breasts, belly and stopped. Her hands brushed the bruises on her belly and she broke down, sobbing.

Hannah knew to the minute how long her friend's showers lasted. It was a sixth sense of hers. And when she did not appear she called out "SUE!" No reply, sent her looking. Finding her in a heap of misery on the shower floor, Hannah rushed in, uncaring of her perfectly groomed appearance and meticulous uniform. It was useless, she knew, to get any details. So only pausing to turn off the water, Hannah sat beside her in the puddle and gathered her into an embrace. For …well… Hannah lost track as her friend cried and blubbered on.

"You are a mess." was Susan's first rational statement of the morning.

To which Hannah laughed briefly, then "You want to tell me what happened?"

"I did." Replied the redhead "Err…Didn't I?"

The blonde looked quizzically and answered "Well, maybe, but this girl don't speak Gobbledygook."

"Sure, right." Susan acknowledged "I guess if there's one person that can get this story before Harry, it's you."

When she was done, Hannah just hugged her again "That'd take anyone around the bend. What now?"

"Kill Justin?" Susan remarked.

Hannah sighed "Seems a lifetime ago. I was talking to Ernie about the 'Heir of Slytherin' Everyone was sure it was Harry and that he petrified Justin. Never thought I'd be trying to convince **YOU** not to."

"Wouldn't count on it, Han." Susan felt surprise at how easily she said it, and meant it. "I get the sense this is how Mr. Potter's friends felt about Pettigrew."

x

Harry Potter: a young wizard who is among the wealthiest in Britain. To most a dream life of power, comfort and Galleons to boggle the mind. But he had lost things that no pile of gold, in his opinion, could replace. His parents as a toddler. Knowledge of any part of his heritage for a decade. All but the smallest part of his wealth for more years. Found guilty of a crime he did not commit, an irreplaceable year of his life. Large sums of that wealth stolen while being cruelly starved and beaten in Azkaban. Loss of his loyal Hedwig, her neck crushed before his very eyes, though no wizard would call it murder.

He did have pluses in his life. He made two great friends practically on arrival at Hogwarts. And between them, scored some real victories for the Light. And though they were not blood related, he had a family. Worth more to him than any mere mountain of coins. His family actually had an official member. Exactly defining his relationship to Ginny was a source of some amusement. The consequences of Harry's imprisonment were not all negative, He almost completely broke with Albus Dumbledore, finding a powerful new ally and advisor in Amelia Bones. Whose wisdom led to replacement of most of the stolen money. And a romance with schoolmate, and that powerful witch's niece, Susan Bones. Clearing his Godfather's name.

Lately though, the minuses were starting to pile up again. The brutal murder of Amelia Bones. Trouble in the form of Cho Chang interfering with his NEWTs. Though victorious, the duel involving Sirius and Lucius Malfoy. Leading to an alliance with Draco, far the lesser of two evils, but still the cause of a sour feeling. The cause of much unhappiness was an accumulation, lately, of escalating arguments with his fiancée. Worse was the gutting of Kiln Keep his ancestral home and the loss of irreplaceable portraits of Potters going back centuries, most he never had the chance to speak with. Worst, just yesterday, the attempt on his life leading to the current crisis.

Now it was Ron's condition that caused the nationally hailed Boy-Who-Lived extreme anxiety. The night before, he and Ginny took responsibility for his best friend's twins. Now toddlers, they had also begun to talk. Shaggy-haired Hugo woke up crying "Wake up Unca Hawwy! It's Daddy!"

"Auntie Inny!" little Rose, whose vocal skills had not found the letter 'G' pulled on the Sixth Year's top. Finally with enough force to bang her aunt's head quite sharply.

Jolted awake, but aware enough to not swing, Ginny merely cursed "Bloody hell Rosie!"

"Whazza matta kids?" asked Harry, groggily as he attempted to wipe sleep from his eyes.

Ginny understood in a way only a raised magical would. She lurched into a sitting position and looked around, spotting Harry halfway down the appropriated corridor. Urgently, she carried her niece over and less than gently nudged his side with her foot "C'mon Harry! Something's wrong with Ron! The kids know it!"

"Right, sure." He picked up on the urgency, even if he did not understand why. And in moments, he was mostly dressed closing the distance in Ginny's wake with an equally disheveled boy in his arms.

x

Susan Bones was too busy getting through layers of Gryffindor guardians to notice how easily she succeeded. She spotted, first a waving flame, that rushed by her. It could only be Ginny. Just seconds later, footfalls warned her of another approaching from the same direction "Harry!" she shouted "I need to … talk … to you."

"It's Ron!" he replied, breathless. Dancing surprisingly nimbly, he spun and told her "You'll… have to.. keep up!"

Offended, she yelled at his retreating back "I can't run and talk!" Susan could have sworn Harry had just flipped her off. And well it was that Hogwarts was soaked in magic, or something would have shattered. And she stomped off in the same direction. Rather like Harry's exit from the 'Hufflepuff hospital' Susan's penetration went unimpeded, not a courageous Gryffindor who encountered the smallest of Seventh Years barred her way.

"Wha'd'you want?" a harsh male voice demanded.

Susan quickly took in the red hair, connected the faint memory of Ron's wedding. "Hello Bill." She said, tightly controlling her expression and voice.

"NO Hufflepuffs here!" the senior Weasley snarled.

Temper flaring, she caught his forearm "Listen to me you oaf! Harry just outran me and I need to see him. Either get out of my way or…"

"That's who you are!" Bill shook her by the shoulders, roughly and contemptuously shoved "It's that Mudblood boyfriend of yours that's left my brother…grrrr…. Get out of here … or I won't be responsible for my actions!"

Susan was dumbfounded "My FIANCE is Harry Potter!" she countered "Now move or be moved!"

"Why you little bint!" Bill snarled and went for his wand.

From behind the wood door came a female voice that Susan did not know, calling out "William! William!"

"Count yourself lucky!" he opened the door and slammed it in her face.

Not quite sure how long she stood there, trembling with unspent adrenalin, when that door did not open she threw up her hands in frustration and left.

x

It was hours later, near supper time. There weren't a lot of Gryffindors in the Great Hall but rumors permeated the school. Anything and everything. That Ron died was by far the worst. An emotionally drained Susan took her friend's advice and napped in her dorm room. Right now, she was in her long established seat at the Hufflepuff table absently stabbing at a plate of long cold mashed potatoes. Actually they had originally been roasted potatoes, but that's how long she had been sitting there.

Tensions between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor kept escalating. Professors or Slytherin and Ravenclaw prefects escorted the feuding Houses around the castle. The only good news was that there were two days before the end of school. Maybe summer break would cool tempers.

Finally what Susan was waiting for happened. Harry's arrival. She was still mourning the end of her pregnancy. She did not blame Ron. Madam Pomfrey had been completely right, Justin and only Justin was to blame. She scrutinized him for a clue as to what Ron's condition might be. The silence of the moment was shattered by the same girl Harry fought with. As wands were confiscated at the Great Hall's entry, she could only have been using a WWW product. Over Tabitha Cadwallader's head appeared a giant version of the old POTTER STINKS badges

Harry looked utterly weary, but his response was visible to all and profane regardless of Muggle or Wizard society. More insults were hurled between the two Houses.

"Miss Cadwallader, that was uncalled for." The Headmistress scolded "Nor was your gesture Mr. Potter. I insist you apologize to each other."

Tabitha's response was to cross her arms and stomp toward the door. Harry was far less demonstrative, he may as well not have heard her at all.

"How is Ron?" Susan braved the anger of her own house and the loathing of Harry's to ask her fiancé that question.

He looked at her with anguish in his eyes "Alive." He said dully "He … a lot of medical doubletalk… Pomfrey said his lungs don't work right. He died while she was treating him. Twice! She doesn't know if he'll walk again."

"I'm sorry Harry." She replied softly. She leaned her head on his shoulder and hugged his arm.

A bit of energy rushed in and he demanded "Why is that little bitch walking about free?"

"Tabby you mean?" asked Susan, hesitantly "Err…no one's - that is, what charge?"

Glaring at her, he answered "Well, if Ron hadn't come back… murder!"

"Don't you think-" she began.

Harry cut her off angrily "No I don't! And don't YOU start defending her!" And, with an impressive head of steam did something unknown in Hogwarts history.

Already, the raised voices had attracted the attention of nearer students. The Great Hall fell silent as Harry marched right up the steps to the Head Table. He planted his hands and leaned over the Headmistress. No one could hear what was being said, but he looked off to the right and gestured. Professor Sprout looked offended, but the gesture was apparently repeated by McGonagall. A heated discussion ensued, at the end of which had Headmistress McGonagall summoning "Miss Cadwallader, come here at once."

"Yes ma'am." The Fourth Year obeyed, asking "What's this about?"

With an unhappy look at Harry, Headmistress McGonagall announced "You are to be held in isolation until the arrival of your parents and Aurors. Mr. Potter, speaking on behalf of the Weasley Family has asked for you to be taken into custody pending charges of attempted murder."

"Wh-what? N-n-no!" the younger girl looked nervously about.

Harry sneered at her "Hope you have as good a time in _Azkaban_ as I did." Seeing the misery the remark caused a crack in his harshness.

"Did you think she just wanted to protect her brother?" asked Susan in a critical tone.

_That_ turned Harry's head, "Just whose side are you on?" he wanted to know.

"You know better than that!" now she was offended. Deeply so. Arguing, they had done. Harry just insulted her, and publicly.

Harry shrugged "You didn't answer. And while we're at it, why did you need to fight with Bill?" He'd seen his best friend die. His home was in ruins. And all his fiancée wanted to do was fight.

"Because I had something **IMPORTANT** to talk to you about!" she shouted, hands gesturing wildly "But you know what? It can wait until you get your head out of your arse!" And she stormed out of the Great Hall thinking thoughts not unlike Harry's. She WANTED to tell him about her pregnancy. What, in her hormone-crazed mis-carried mind, could even run close second to that?

x

Luna Lovegood, in her sage way, commented "You need not worry, Harry. The universe will find its balance."

"Luna, just now, I'm really sorry." He said "I couldn't give a-" he bit off a word struggling with politeness "Look, I'll talk to you later."

Quietly, Hannah approached. She spoke softly, without a hint of anger. "A word in private, please, Harry."

"Miss Abbott! You will return to your place forthwith!" the Head of Gryffindor ordered.

Hannah spared her a look "I'm here to HELP Professor Burbage. And, all due respect, tomorrow is our last day. What can you really do?"

"Anyone who does that, can have my time." Harry half-saluted her, making sure the shocked Professor neither heard nor saw his response "I assume you want to explain your friend's insanity?"

The blonde Hufflepuff sighed "Harry, please. Sue,,, she learned something yesterday that's on her mind. It shook her… a lot."

"I don't suppose you're gonna tell me what **I T** is?" he was not asking.

Long blonde hair swished back and forth in denial "Thing is" she was clearly frustrated "If … what I mean is, she probably would have told you before me. It just didn't work out that way. That said… sorry Harry. It's not mine to tell and I guarantee I can easily obliviate it."

x

Hannah's preparation of Susan to encounter her fiancé that night were in vain. And what the Hufflepuff women discovered was that Gryffindors were as effective as placing barriers in the way of the unwelcome as they themselves had been shortly after Harry's release from Azkaban when they walled off virtually all contact between the pair.

"Where is Harry?" they asked younger students.

The reply, in several forms, was "Ask a Seventh Year."

"Come on Neville!" Susan complained "We've been friends since before Hogwarts."

The lean man that had grown out of the shy, pudgy boy adamantly refused "All I can tell you is that I saw him with Mr. Black earlier."

Susan rolled her eyes in frustration "I already KNOW that!"

"Yes I know exactly where Harry is." Replied Ginny to direct questioning when they caught her heading for her brother's hospital room.

Hannah gave an annoyed look when nothing else was forthcoming "Oh! Of course!" she told her friend "Sue, you asked the wrong question." And with exaggerated politeness "Ginny would you please tell us where Harry is?"

"Of course." Ginny replied easily "Chamber of Secrets."

The Hufflepuffs nodded, slapped their foreheads and as one "Of course." Hannah continued "You can get us in? Right?"

"I can." Acknowledged the younger Gryffindor. Who then resumed her course to her brother's room. And only by a very bizarre map could those locations be said to be anywhere near each other. Which Susan pointed out. And Ginny nodded her head "Oh! Right! Sorry. But you asked if I CAN get in."

Susan and Hannah had to move quite rapidly to catch her as she moved off again "Obviously!" Susan grumbled "I wanted to SEE Harry! So, Ginny, please. I am asking to open the Chamber to let me into it."

"AHHHH! Why didn't you say so?" Ginny replied brightly, paused. Answered "NO! I'm going to see my brother."

Susan caught her elbow and said "Wait! Please. Right, look-"

"Let go of me or lose some fingers." Ginny cut her off.

Susan complied "I thought we were friends."

"Right now, you're just a couple of Hufflepuffs. Stopping me from visiting Ron " said Ginny with a contemptuous note in her voice "And you. You're doing a fine job making Harry miserable. And that I will not tolerate!"

Susan's temper flared. "I'M-"

What was becoming a confrontation was interrupted by a patrolling Pansy Parkinson leading two younger Prefects. And moments later Professor Flitwick joined the scene. "Miss Bones! Miss Abbott!" he ordered "Back to your dormitory at once. Miss Parkinson see to it they _arrive_. Miss Weasley, you and I will proceed to the Hospital Wing."

"Yes sir." Went all around. Susan protested "But I need to see Harry!"

The small Professor glared her into submission, then said "Miss Bones, this school does not revolve around either yours or Mr. Potter's love life. Am I clear? Very well. Off you go!"

x

"I trust you all had a pleasant meal." Headmistress McGonagall stood and spoke. This was the customary end of year speech. Last Year's House Cup winner, Hufflepuff's, banners were fluttering above. "It is my decision that the results of the Quidditch Match will stand. The disgraceful behavior of BOTH Houses occurred after the game ended. Therefore, Hufflepuff will hold the Quidditch Cup for the 1997-1998 school year. And a well played game to Gryffindor."

The applause lacked the enthusiasm of previous years. Likely because of what was coming.

She coughed for attention, not in the tittering manner of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher "HAARRRUMPFF! And that is the last positive comment to be made about the other day! It has been pointed out, by several of you, that not much can be done to Seventh Years at this time. There is such a thing as collective punishment. The House Cup is awarded each year to the House awarded the most points. Second place is awarded to Ravenclaw with 301 points. Tied for _last_ place with 3 points are Hufflepuff and Gryffindor."

A gasp ripped through the Great Hall. History had not recorded such a low score.

"There are specific punishments to be handed out." the Headmistress' iron voice declared "A current member of the Hufflepuff team will be barred from playing next year. That will be determined in September. Miss Weasley, there were ample witnesses, besides myself, to note you giving orders during the aftermath of the attempted assault on Mr. Potter and Miss Bones. You will not be Gryffindor Captain next year."

Harry was on his feet shouting in defense of his loyal friend. And there was solid support from the rest of the Table.

"BE SILENT!" McGonagall's booming voice commanded obedience "And Mr. Potter, referring you to that service you did me. Do not expect to call on my favor again. Understood?"

The cryptic comment went unexplained. The only other witness to the confrontation between the Headmistress and her Nephew was Susan.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you would, reveal yourself to accept the House Cup on behalf of Slytherin." She said.

A nondescript boy, apparently Third Year by seating, morphed into the long missing Prince of Slytherin. And he stood smirking at his Housemates. "An honor, Headmistress." He said with an appropriate bow.

"NO!" the senior Slytherins shouted as one "TRAITOR! DROPOUT!" or other derogatory remarks.

He sneered at them "Even you, my beloved Pansy? Well, a good excuse for this …. House Malfoy denounces and disavows the engagement between its Head and the daughter of House Parkinson. So mote it be!"

"Well!" an offended Pansy snorted.

Draco was not done offending. He approached Daphne Greengrass and bowed formally "It is customary to present a request for negotiations for marriage to the senior member of the House present." He announced "Would Your Ladyship convey House Malfoy's initial offer to your Father?" He ritualistically handed her a stylized scroll.

"You may not be aware, My Lord…" A surprised Daphne answered "I am engaged."

Draco nodded, replying "And no offense intended. I personally wish your marriage all success. You are not the subject of the proposal." He violated perfect protocol by looking away from her, towards her sister.

Astoria Greengrass arrived at Hogwarts nursing two great crushes. For her sorting, the universal, but completely forbidden one on Harry Potter. The other Draco Lucius Malfoy (oh!…even the name made her drool). From the day she arrived, the younger Greengrass watched the boys feuding from the sidelines. Imagining that, though all but non-existent to both, they were fighting to claim her hand when the time came.

"Who speaks for you?" asked Daphne

Anyone who knew the Malfoy scion, knew he'd planned a surprise for that question. His expression only confirmed their expectations "My Chief Negotiator is Sirius, Head of House Black." He replied "And though somewhat unusual, I ask you indulgence in allowing an advisor. Harry, Head of House Potter."

"I'll SCRATCH YOUR EYES OUT!" Pansy screeched, and launched herself like a wildcat. Lack of wands had taken the heat down a notch at Hogwarts, but a publicly jilted lover. The black-haired Slytherin would not have used her wand if she had it.

Harry, who was dead-on accurate by instinct in First Year, had trained hard with the help of Sirius and Slytherin's portrait. He grabbed what came readily to hand, a glass of pumpkin juice as it happens, the drink sprayed all over a dozen students. But it was a bulls-eye. His target was five feet from her target when she emitted an incoherent squeak and hit the marble floor…out cold, with a trickle of blood on her temple.

"SLYTHERIN STAND DOWN!" the voice of Professor Slughorn roared. On his orders, the now graduate was quickly removed for treatment. The reduction of his House's numbers did much to avoid a free-for-all.

Draco looked like he'd swallowed a mouthful of troll dung. He inclined his head perhaps an inch and said "Thank you, Potter."

"Welcome." replied Harry somewhat curtly.

Susan gave an appreciative nod and clapped her hands.

"Might I presume to ask for an introduction?" asked Draco, as if nothing had occurred.

Dean giggled a bit "You'd think he knew her. Same dorm for five years."

"Hush!" even Neville, who possibly more than Harry had cause to dislike the Malfoy heir, was impressed. On the social scale, the Greengrasses were higher than the Weasleys, but lacked House Potter's standing.

Daphne signaled her regally "Astoria, a gentlemen requests formal introduction. Do you so desire?"

"The gentleman has my permission." The younger Greengrass felt rather proud of keeping her voice impersonal and neutral. As soon as she managed to speak with him privately, she would INSIST on Draco explaining. In the meantime, she had mere seconds before a grasping of hands would reveal her pounding heart "The noble Malfoy comes from acceptable stock. Negotiations may proceed."

He took her hand, bowed over it and touched her knuckles to his forehead "Acceptable stock?" he quoted in a voice pitched for her ears alone.

From that point, the Slytherins were of no interest to Harry. It was a well known if infrequently seen gesture, but for Harry it was special. Amelia had taught it to him weeks before her gory murder. He gave a particular red-headed Hufflepuff a longing look.

And Susan started over to him in a very conciliatory frame of mind. Nasty looks from Gryffindors, from fellow Seventh Years right down to the youngest grated on her. It was the first thing she said "You know, rude Gryffindors are really starting to piss me off!"

"Oh?" asked Harry. That one syllable dripped with sarcasm "Might have something to do with murdering Hufflepuffs." He watched her run out, a bit disappointed and surprised, that Susan had not stood her ground. A second surprise came when he locked eyes with Hannah Abbott. Rather than anger, fury, she just shook her head sadly and set out in pursuit. The pair had some real problems and neither knew of the very real tragedies the other suffered.


	36. Chapter 36: After Hogwarts

(a/n): Back for another installment and thx for the reviews.

It's been a bleak time for the Light, time to turn the corner. Most of this chapter was written way out of order and I had it in my mind even longer. The idea of people who dislike Harry meeting has long had great appeal to me. And I wrote that piece not even knowing where it would eventually go.

A question about Harry's eye injury... that was recovered a while ago chs#26-29. As for him and Hermione, I still haven't decided how they'll end up. She's indebted to Susan, nor can she ignore Harry's actions in protecting Ron. Perhaps a case of "Agreement on 1 issue(as a Romulan commander told Picard)"

* * *

**36 – After Hogwarts**

Again, tradition was being broken in sending students home. Tradition had it that the Hogwarts Express left the school after breakfast and arrived at King's Cross around dinner time. Due to the crisis, Headmistres McGonagall ordered the emptying of Hogwarts immediately after the last supper. House mixing was forbidden, with the sole exception of Draco, who would travel with Gryffindor.

Forward to back, Houses boarded the train Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff. "This is not to be construed as any kind of reward." The Headmistress told the assembled, segregated, student body in icy tones "Merely the surest way to minimize the potential for conflict. Professors or Aurors will be on duty in all cars. Board! _Now_!"

"Yes Professor?" asked Harry in reply to her signal.

McGonagall approached "Mr. Potter… Harry… I remember when you arrived. Full of wide-eyed wonder. Eager to learn and see everything. Much more like your Mother in that." she had a distinctly nostalgic tone "Barely taller than my waist."

"Didn't grow much." The comment was somewhat bitter, though he added an amused "Even little Ginny Weasley ended up taller than me."

She smiled "I have heard many wizards and witches make many comments about your time here. Positive and negative. However, none have used the adjective 'boring'."

"I think I'll take that as a compliment." He returned the smile and greeted "Hagrid."

The giant simply took a position behind his boss "One of my joys, Harry, is seeing students on this day. Many come in with your same look of wonder. Some graduate with it. I regret not seeing that look in you. Lily was one who kept it."

"A lot has happened in those seven years, Professor." He answered, definitely bitter now "It wasn't all bad, by far. But my bad stuff was worse than theirs. Except for a few I could think of."

At that, the Headmistress nodded "Good luck, Harry. And, I apologize for how I singled you out earlier. I assure you, whatever help I or Hogwarts might offer is yours."

"Thank you, Minerva." He used her first name for the first time. He eyed the giant and said "C'mon then, Hagrid. I guess you're my personal guard."

x

Susan caught just momentary glimpses of her fiancé. Wizards did not have the phrase '_Nervous Breakdown' _but this whole day was … well she wanted some Firewhisky. A bottle's worth at least. "Seven bloody hours! SEVEN!" she ranted "It's a pain in my rosy red arse!"

"Not to mention your rosy red hair." Hannah retorted as she entered a car.

Susan growled at her friend "Not funny. Not funny at all."

"Well… if it helps… think of it as 21,600 seconds." The blonde replied with a smirk "And if it helps take your mind off things, count them down."

Susan smiled, suggesting "And slap you each count?"

"The things I do for friendship." Hannah rolled her eyes.

They sat as the whistle sounded. The train belched steam a couple times then lurched into motion. Very dramatically, Susan began "21,600 … 21,599 … 21,598 … 21,597" Hannah giggled and joined in. It was silly, it was mindless, but as soon as the conductor blew the 'all clear' whistle and Hufflepuffs began moving about their cars, the countdown spread.

"Feel better?" asked Hannah as the count wound down. The sun was beginning to redden. Her numbers had not been quite right. The train was still outside London. The whole improvised performance managed to keep her friend distracted from her troubles.

Susan shrugged and replied "Eh."

"This'll help." Hannah offered her a bubbling goblet.

The redhead eyed it suspiciously "Whadidya put in it?"

"The merest thought had not even begun to consider the possibility of crossing my mind." The blonde responded, sounding sincere. And when she saw her friend's expression of disbelief, admitted "Well that's not true. But, honest, this will just relax you. We're too close to London."

Susan nodded, took the goblet and drank deeply. Paused. Drank again. "Hmmmm! That's gooood!" she sighed "Thanks Han."

"Just like Mummy made." She commented "So? The question of the hour? What about Harry?"

Susan gave a sour look "You have a way of asking hard questions. You know that?"

"You, my friend, have been far too worked up to think clearly." Commented Hannah, then continued "Hermione was right. You are definitely on the brink with Harry. Now not that you're not a desirable witch for several reasons, but I can only definitely say that only one witch would not throw herself at Harry Potter given half the chance."

Susan gave a disgusted snort and murmured "That supposed to make me feel better?"

"On the plus side, almost all of them would be chasing his fame and he's too sensitive to that." she went on as dispassionately as a computer "You got a huge advantage in getting him cleared of killing Cedric. If you stick to our age range, assuming Harry is only into girls, I can think of … umm three… maybe five … who would stand a good shot."

Susan reacted about as her friend hoped she would, jealously, "What? Who!?"

"You can figure that out." Hannah snapped "What I see is that something's upset Harry."

She got a glare in response and a snippy "Compared to a dead baby?"

"I dunno Sue!" her reply included a frustrated sigh "I haven't been having secret meetings with him! But as far as I know, only three people know. Look… we've been friends forever. I'm on your side whatever you decide. And, speaking as a friend … you're starting to piss me off. So, think real hard for the next …oh twenty minutes." Her anger diffused, she hugged her best friend and left.

Susan stared after her, shocked and more than a little confused. Then settled in to carry out her assignment.

x

Decisions, naturally, proceeded apace in the Gryffindor car. Victims of insults escalating into violence, the Greengrass sisters were removed from the Slytherin cab. Daphne was reluctantly accepted as a spokeswoman for the Weasley family as none were present on the Hogwarts Express.

Parvati Patil, something seemed off about her, of late. It wasn't anything Harry could put his finger on. All he knew was that she was best friends with Ron's attempted murderess. He quickly excluded her from the conversation. It went on the entire trip. Only toward the end did he, Sirius and Remus withdraw to privately discuss the problems in Harry's love life.

x

"C'mon you lot!" ordered the booming voice of Professor Hagrid "The Headmistress has some parting words!"

Yet another 'simply did not happen' moment. But hardly an honor "I wish it made abundantly clear to all." Headmistress McGonagall began "The Ministry will be looking down most harshly on any violations of the Statutes of Secrecy. And, even should the Ministry not penalize an offense, it is within my discretion to **NOT** invite a student to return if I believe the offense warrants such punishment. I hope I am inderstood?"

Various cowed responses of "Yes ma'am." "Yes, Headmistress." murmured through the still segregated students.

"And I assure you, any such repeat next year will be disciplined mercilessly." She continued, glaring up and down the platform. Without the amplification spell, her voice filled every corner and even overrode the sound of the Express running "House competition is encouraged to teach sportsmanship and encourage excellence. Not - I Repeat - NOT! to foment violence and bloodshed!"

The same murmuring was repeated.

A faint upturn of her lips and "Now, everyone, enjoy your summers." Was the first sign in days the Headmistress was still human.

"Bye, Professor" "Sorry" "Sorry, Professor" came from thoroughly cowed students. Even Seventh Years. There was none of the usual excited running and yelling. Platform 9 ¾ emptied quietly.

Having stood rigidly erect until the last student paraded through the column and into the Muggle world, Minvera allowed herself to sag against the Express and slide to the floor.

"Are you alright, Headmistress?" asked Slughorn. All the professors surrounded her, highly concerned.

She fanned herself with her hat and nodded. "As student, or teacher, I have been a part of Hogwarts for over forty years. _That has never_ happened before! Well, not that I know of."

"Here Minerva." Slughorn offered his hand and pulled her to her feet.

She allowed it, caught her breath and announced "All of you were outstanding. Two weeks furlough for all. We meet two Mondays from today. 9AM, The Great Hall. We must plan for September. I am going to ask you to figure a way between two extremes. We CANNOT run Hogwarts as we've had to this week. By the same token, we CANNOT allow a hint of hostility or an act of violence to occur."

x

"So we're all agreed then?" asked Harry of his 'troops' His back was to the pillar between Platform 9 and Platform 10 where Hogwarts' students were streaming out in ones and twos.

Sirius was laughing "It always amazes me. How do Muggles NOT see that?"

"Really quite simple, Your Grace." Luna Lovegood had heard the question "There is a Forget-Me Charm on the entire Platform. A Notice-Me-Not Hex on the doorway pillar and its two neighbors." And they all just bug-eyed at her. To which, and directing her response solely at Sirius "One would think you had more than an academic interest in me, Duke Black."

Remus looked like he'd swallowed his tonsils. It was not anywhere near a full moon, but his right ear suddenly turned grey and pointy. His wife intervened with a weather inappropriate wool had over his head "Well, if you're going to steal him away in a couple days," she said "I plan to give him a much needed workout."

"More than we needed to know Nymphadora!" Harry taunted her, in a friendly bellow. "And aren't you a bit old for Luna?"

One lengthy conversation that occurred in private was that of the potential mates Draco and Astoria, and while she had shed much of her shyness around the new Malfoy lord she still wouldn't speak that openly against a Harry comment. So Daphne spoke up for the Greengrass contingent "Bloodline wise, the match has much to recommend it." She offered "Even Walburga Black would have a tough time objecting to her heritage."

A comment from Remus was cut off as Tonks led him away.

"You think it wise to initiate discussions, then?" asked Harry. His eyes flicked mischievously between Daphne and his Godfather. "Well, Lord Black?"

Sirius' expression was one of alarm "You can't do that!"

"Forgive me, Lord Black." Daphne said solemnly "But it is most definitely within Lord Potter's authority. Before the Wizengamot, you acknowledged him as your leader in the war against You-Know-Who. Please remember, also, that he is as nearly related as your current heir."

Draco gave a disgusted look "I may be allied with Potter. But, related to him? Ugh!"

"Thanks Daphne." Harry started giggling. The notion of being closely related to Draco turned his stomach just as much, but the moment was just too funny. He restrained himself from bursting out, but the effort only made the silent laughter more irrepressible.

Neville, who had been highly uncomfortable during the entire return trip, looked stony. He abruptly disapparated. But other than the crack, it really had not been noticed.

"UN-BLOODY-BELIEVABLE!" Susan had found the little corner of King's Cross that graduating students were disapparating from, to whatever destination. And, having had an emotional journey from Hogwarts, she could not believe her fiancé having such a good time while she was dealing with a miscarriage!

Harry sighed "Y'know Sue, I wanted nothing more than to talk things out with you. But shouting gives me a headache. Dennis, tell Colin we got there on our own. Malfoy? Wisteria Park." And the two wizards vanished with a pair of flash/pops.

"Lemme guess… she mouthed off again." Colin was just in time to see the remaining hint of a twist in the air. He glared accusingly at Susan and demanded "You have any idea how much has happened the last few days?"

Despite a solid foot in height difference, Susan was not the least bit intimidated. She called on some of her Auntie's harshest tones "No! Why don't you enlighten me?"

"You do know that bit last summer was about Harry getting back at his relatives?" Dennis cut in "You don't really get to talk down to us."

Hannah played moderator "Let's everyone just cool down. You who're still students can't risk getting expelled. And we grads don't want a trip to Azkaban. C'mon Sue, let's get you home."

"Wait!" insisted Susan, holding up a hand "What exactly is going on? I've got issues to talk with Harry about. But what-"

Dennis was enraged "Why you selfish little _BITCH_!"

"Ah-ah-ah!" Sirius intervened "Why don't you two" (addressing the Creeveys) "head home. I'm sure Harry will need you guys." (addressing Susan and Hannah) "I don't want to get between you and Harry-"

She interrupted "Then give me some straight answers!"

"Decidedly NOT my place." Answered Sirius, sympathetically, but definitively "But I WILL pass on a message."

x

Harry and Draco apparated in the small tangle of trees that marked the edge of the playground that held so many of Harry's childhood memories. More bad than good. He suppressed the emotional reaction harshly. "Welcome, Malfoy, to Little Whining Surry." He said sourly "Here you'll get to see the many joys of my life."

"Saint Potter." The blonde wizard smirked "Bet a Galleon you were worshipped around here."

Harry sneered back "I'll take your money. A lot changed after my titles all came out. But how about we just stroll thataway." Privet Drive was visible from the hilltop park.

"The-Boy-Who-Lived's childhood castle?" Draco announced, he mock-bowed "I'm honored."

Bangs bounced over lightning-scar as he muttered ""This is the worst idea in the history of bad ideas. I'm gonna kill Sirius."

"I never really saw Muggles in their native habitat before." Draco commented. You would expect such a comment from someone going to the zoo, but he was actually displaying unease.

Harry found it amusing as they walked. Considering the matter as they turned onto Privet Drive, laughed "Well they don't bite! But, you know, I'll bet they like you a lot better than they ever liked me. And you'll like them, too."

"Doubtful." Draco snorted "I'll take that bet, too. And make it twenty."

Harry pressed the button beneath the gleaming, copper #4, caught his companion's look and asked "What?"

"Muggles use Magic?" asked Draco.

Harry laughed "You have more in common with Arthur Weasley than I thought!" At the response Harry had an attack of belly laughs, that he forced down as the door opened.

"Back again, Potter?" asked Aunt Petunia "This another freak?" She was looking at Draco as if he were something out the wrong end of a horse.

Hand flashed to wand, but Harry was faster "Aunt Petunia." He said tightly "I've come to fulfill the promise I made last summer. After my birthday, we can part company forever, and I'll be plenty happy. The war in the Wizarding World has started. Malfoy, here, is one of the casualties and … an … ally."

"Oh?" she replied, studying him with a continuing foul expression "I suppose you've been friends since you went to _that_ school."

Draco's expression matched hers "The Potters have no respect for tradition." He complained "In proper society Purebloods do not mingle with errr… non-Purebloods."

"So your people… they look down on my sister's … ugg… husband?" Petunia fought with the last word as she was unable to use the name of Harry's father.

He tuned them out, entirely content that he'd made his point. His thoughts turned to Susan and how sour things had turned. He loved her passionately. He could not keep a grin off his face at the memories their lovemaking created. But it seemed that the more their Hogwarts Houses fought, the more they did. McGonagall had not been at all wrong when she called the battling a civil war. There had been bloodshed. He was very relieved there were no deaths. As it was the lessons Susan's Aunt taught him it would be at least a decade before the incident could fade. Working again with Hermione was almost as distasteful as with Draco, but he'd do what she wanted.

""I almost missed you Potter." His cousin came in, with considerable differences. Fifty pounds lighter and with a companion.

Aunt Petunia waved an imperious hand "Oh ignore him, Dudders. Come and meet with this refined gentleman. Quite different from the usual riff-raff we've been subjected to."

Dudley coughed significantly to end his mother's tirade "Kathy Thomas, may I present-"

"Well, I assume this is Harry Potter. Snake symbol on the tie. Only really one I've heard about and he fits the description. The notorious Draco Malfoy?" the girl looked quite smug.

Harry laughed "Seems your reputation precedes you, even Mu—" he bit the word in two.

"Muggles? That would be." She continued, spreading the shock "Now before you go magicking me to forget… My half brother spent seven years in the same room with you, Harry. I knew Dean's version of the stories you had about your relatives from his letters. I've met Ginny Weasley on a few occasions. I knew who Dudley was the day he walked into my Computer Science class."

And Dudley looked first crushed then angry. Gritting through his teeth "You used me!"

"Not like that at all, dear." She patted his still massive chest "I chose to form my own opinions. I would've told you soon anyway. Dudley by all I've heard that's who you WERE. The Dudley I know is polite, kind and studious."

Harry choked and gagged "St-st"

"It means I participate in class, complete my assignments!" Dudley growled "And EARN my grades!"

Draco, who had been agonizing over maintaining his composure howled with laughter "Forget about it Potter! You can have a hundred Galleons! HAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Well, this probably makes it easier. I'll put it bluntly, I need a favor, Dudley." Said Harry. "And if I caught that class name right, it's even better."

Petunia snorted "Favor? After the way we were treated last year? What's in it for us?"

"You?" he shot back "Not a farthing! Dudley, a witch I know wants to use computers so research ways to get rid of-"

Kathy put in "Translated - kill - Is this Voldemort all that tough?"

"I think I like you." Harry grinned at her "Not afraid of a word?"

She shrugged "I heard about the Jumble bit, too. So Earl Potter, what are you planning? What are the risks? And what are the rewards for my boyfriend?"

"She sounds like Granger." Draco commented with an annoyed look.

Harry just looked at him and ordered "Quiet. Right. Here's the situation. I can count on maybe ten people. Most of us, students or graduates. Draco says there are a couple hundred Death Eaters … uhh Voldemort's-"

"Followers, I get it." The black girl nodded "Kind of a stupid title, isn't it? Anyway, now you've got two of us. Plus, Granger? That would be Hermione Granger? You two made up? Hadn't heard that."

Now Harry nodded at his long-time nemesis "You're right Malfoy. She knows TOO MUCH! Right. Here's the deal. I want to buy three top of the line systems. Four now, I guess. Money is no object. You know that Dudley. Get whatever is needed to hook them up. Find something non-magical to even the odds."

"Outnumbered thirty or more to one?" she asked "You don't need something to even the odds. You need a game changer."

Harry shrugged by way of acknowledgement "Whatever we get needs doing in a month, when the wards around here fall. I'm gone then. The Dursleys and, sorry you, risk him chasing you. Probably just for the fun of it. You can keep the computers I buy. If I win, I could always get a new one. If not…it won't matter."

"Gloomy Gus, aren't you?" Kathy complained

x

Sinister forces were gathering to involve themselves in Britain's civil war. Both international agencies easily penetrated the corrupt and lax border security of the Ministry of Magic. Two hooded figures, after extensive security checks, entered a faintly lit room "The Americans took responsibility for Grindelwald's escape." Said May, these two did not have time for greetings "It cost them five million in reparations."

"At a generous interest rate, I'm sure." Replied Indira, with a smirk.

The Chinese leader merely shrugged "That is an affair for the bankers. You should be able to confirm funding here at Gringotts, for another five million. All your operations should need, and a bit extra."

"But they will not send agents?" asked the Indian leader. And with nothing but silence as a reply, continued "Well then paying for this operation will do. Snape is in readiness?"

A nod "The last report from the American."

"My agent among the Gryffindors reports the boy almost blind with fury. If we are very lucky, they will all kill each other." Indira suggested.

The red hood shook slightly "Emotionally satisfying, perhaps. One faction must have a leader to impose order. And I favor the boy. Dumbledore would throw them back a century. Voldemort would make it a slaughterhouse. This agent, she concerns me-"

"Who said female?" demanded Indira, just a hint too sharply.

It was all the confirmation needed, there was no doubt as to the Indian's identity "Apologies old friend, I misspoke. The concern is still valid. How genuine is the cover and, more importantly, is it of any use now they've left school?" Nor was the answer of any importance.

x

"The cause of the delay, Severus?" Lord Voldemort demanded of his panting servant.

Snape appeared to fight his way to his knees "Following your directions, My Lord. The girl is still to arrive. We attack the moment she does."

"What did our Master command, Snape?" asked a junior Death Eater. A former Ravenclaw in his late 20s.

Looking coldly at him, Snape fired a "_Crucio_!" and as he writhed about added "You need only concern yourself with obeying my commands."

"Very nearly time now." Said Alecto, who had been monitoring the magic in the area "My sense of the wards has changed. They know the girl is readying herself to return."

x

The skull of Amelia Bones had been mounted at the foot of the banister in the foyer of Metacarpus Mansion. There were many special places on the estate that were occupied by significant pieces of Susan's ancestors. Her Aunt, however, was especially suited to occupy this particular spot. The wards gave alert of an incoming apparition and Amelia's command of the considerable skeletal parts making up the banister came up. Magic put a face on the skull and she demanded "_Who goes there_!?"

"Just us Auntie Bones." Replied Hannah, who was the only non-blood relative currently allowed in the Mansion without accompaniment.

Although Susan was there and immediately greeted her "Hi Auntie."

"Me senthes a bit of problemeses." Amelia said sloppily. To which a dirty look was the response. So she turned to Hannah "Care to enlighten us?"

Susan frowned at her friend, who answered sympathetically "Boy trouble." And that was when it all went black.

"SUSAN BONES WAKE UP!" a shrill voice commanded.

And she finally did so. "Sumptin wrong Han?" she mumbled. Sticky eyelids slowly managed to open. It was just an instant and she recognized her bedroom, that she did NOT remember going to. "Last thing I 'member … talking to Auntie. Han? HAN? HANNAH!"

"She won't wake." Said a vaguely familiar voice.

But, suspicious, Susan seized her wand and fired "_Expelliarmus_!" It had enough force to teach the person to not sneak up on her without doing much harm. _No scream? No crash? What happened?_

"Not any way to greet a friend!" the same voice countered "Something more than a friend actually."

As she was able to focus on the intruder, Susan demanded "Who're you? Any friend other than Hannah would knock at the front door! Talk!" She got a surprise "A kid?"

"Magic. From your future." Was the cryptic response.

Still armed, Susan slid out of bed and approached. Disbelieving, she declared profanely "Hippogryff shit! And what's wrong with Hannah? All this noise-"

"Truthfully." came simple reply. Not affected, as the child she seemed to be, by a profanity "Although I am here as my seven year old self. Didn't want to scare you. But look, there is nothing for her to hear."

Susan approached, curious "I know your voice." She said "And you DO look like I should know you." She took in the red hair and oddly familiar features of the very adult sounding child. The shock of her life, when she turned to see her sleeping body was quickly set aside.

"I'm Lily Potter." The young girl said.

That was the last thing Susan expected to hear "Now why would you look familiar? I never met Harry's mother." She declared skeptically "Except as a painting. And YOU don't sound anything like her!"

"I am not his mother. Dope!" the visitor's voice lashed at Susan "I'm his daughter!"

Susan scoffed "**Im**possible! And if you are from the future, you'd know-"

"About the miscarriage?" answered the girl, somewhat unsympathetically "Of course I do. And you are driving a hole in your relationship that might never close."

She looked at the girl in shock. Her sorrow casually dismissed? She felt an urge to slap the child, but knew it was a useless act "If you are who you claim" she shot back "I'd expect more respect for your Mother."

"What makes you think you deserve respect?" came cold retort "And more, what makes you think you're my Mother?"

Susan was literally struck dumb. It took two solid minutes for the impact of what she just heard to work through her mind. By the time it did, a host of counters had come "You've got red hair. Why would you come here to visit me if you weren't? And your eyes-" That last stopped her like a brick wall.

"Noticed that, did you?" Lily taunted her "Even a week ago, they were definitely that shade of brown you have. Today they're blue. What happens now affects my future."

Susan did not like that "So you are here to make sure you're born?"

"No." Lily answered "The future is constantly changing, but I'm sure to be born not more than five years from now."

Susan shook her head "Then why are you here?"

"Because some of those futures are darker than others." The visitor replied "And right now, every minute those chances are increasing."

The need to release tension made her giggle "That's the spacey kind of answer I'd expect from Luna Lovegood."

"Never make fun of her!" snapped Lily, and the order was reinforced by a crack on the cheek that hit Susan without her even moving.

Angry, the owner of the mansion advanced, only to find herself walking right through the visitor. She spun, managed to trip over her own feet and landed unceremoniously on her rear. She looked up at the young girl and spat "Tha' hell wazzat?!"

"Magic." Was the simple response "Time for you to SEE the future you're creating."

Susan, despite her indignation, was curious "You can do that?" she asked.

"You can do that!" Lily mockingly repeated "Of course I can. I got here, didn't I? Gimme your hand!"

Susan blinked "What? Now? What about Hannah?"

"We could be gone for weeks and come back to just this minute." Answered Lily "No one will ever know the difference." And without further comment, a flash encompassed the pair and Metacarpus Mansion was gone.

Susan looked around. They were in one of the most densely traveled streets in all of Central London. Many of the major landmarks of the city were visible. Everything around them was in horrible disrepair. A jewelry store, various cabinets broken, pieces worth hundreds to thousands of Galleons tossed about like worthless tin. She picked up an especially beautiful ring, She didn't know enough about jewelry to price it, nor did it really matter all she wanted to know was "What happened?"

"Today is July 4, 2013. Nothing particularly special about the date. Except it was the day I turned a wrong corner and lost my soul to a Dementor." It was said with the matter-of-factness of giving a weather forecast and it came out of what appeared to be a seven year old girl. "I was almost sixteen in this reality. And … follow me!"

Lost in a deserted world, Susan had little choice but to obey, yelling "Slow down!" all the while.

"Here I am." Said Lily, about half a mile and two turns later

There was more life in a brick, more color in a stone, than the creature who mindlessly walked in front of them. This was not a sixteen year old girl. It was a shaggy-haired, skeletal wreck. Blank of expression it just kept walking. Susan choked and half sobbed, repeating "What happened?"

"You don't know much about Dementors, right?" asked Lily, though she knew the answer "Wizards and Witches are their favorite prey. That's because of our magic. And they don't have need for Muggles. Father … do you remember the day he was freed from Azkaban?"

Susan nodded "Of course."

"That bastard Diggory bribed an Auror to bring a Dementor into the cell-"

Susan cut her off "You shouldn't be cursing and I think you do not know all-"

"First, I was talking about Amos!" Lily easily overrode her "And second I'm not really seven, you know. As I was saying… I suppose Father hasn't yet told you. So, we'll skip that. Voldemort was winning. The Burrow had been attacked and only Charlie and little Hugo were left. Father made an alliance with the Dementors. One managed to get Voldemort himself and-"

Susan couldn't help asking "Something went wrong! What?"

"There was so much magic in the air… add in the Dementors and the evilest soul." Lily shuddered "It turned into a feeding frenzy. Every magical lost their soul and the Dementors started reproducing like pygmy puffs. In a month almost all magicals, all over Britain were gone. I might have been the last. One Muggle doesn't satisfy a Dementor. It takes a score or more. But there are so many Muggles that … all defenseless… there were thousands of the things."

Susan got the story "What you're saying is somehow Harry was working _with_ them and lost control."

"Close enough, I guess." Lily nodded "And he changed when fighting with you. Maybe he could have handled you … or the Weasleys … His only reason for living became revenge… not even *sob* me. I heard he didn't even cry when Uncle Ron's body -"

This girl had violated her home, insulted her, kidnapped her and now all Susan wanted to do was hold her.

"Waste of time!" Lily declared after a couple of minutes "And we don't have much."

That, Susan found amusing "Time Travel, right?" She quipped "All the time in the world?"

"Don't be stupid!" all trace of the little girl gone "You have to go back! NOW! But, yes. One question…."

Susan hesitated, then "Do we get married? Harry and I?"

"Can't tell ya." Answered the seven year old, with an impish lilt in her voice.

Susan frowned and demanded "Can't? Or won't?"

"Sorry. You exceeded your limit." Was the uninformative reply. And with that, the decaying London vanished and the master bedroom of Metacarpus Mansion appeared around them again.

Hannah just bolted upright in bed and hissed "Sue!"

"I thought you said she couldn't see me." Said Susan accusingly, Then, even outside her body, she felt the wards go off. It thrust her magical self back into her body and the physical young witch bounced to her feet. A flick of her wand turned sleeping gown into Auror armor. She glared at the young girl and demanded "Well?"

Lily gulped "Ummm… well… sorry. I wasn't in the timeline I thought I was."

"Who're you talking to, Sue?" a worried Hannah asked. As far as she was concerned there were only two occupants of the room.

Lily was looking up "Thank you" she said to someone Susan could not see "I have permission to tell you. First, the mansion is being attacked."

"No shit!" an angry Susan snapped, ignoring her friend's question "Something useful?"

Lily answered "Their leaders are Snape and the Carrows. Alecto was the woman who led Ben Cadwallader away. Their orders are to take you alive. They might kill Hannah, but maybe not with her Messenger status. Voldemort wants you to lure Father. You know he won't care if you're fighting and neither will Father. I must go."

"Come on Hannah." Susan already dismissed the little red-haired girl with changing eyes from her mind "We're under attack and the safest place is the foyer."

The blonde wondered "That's the most open place in the mansion. How?"

"Come girls!" The ghost of Amelia Bones ordered. She gestured sharply and one of the light fixtures, a forearm and hand, separated from an innocent looking chandelier and buried itself in a Death Eater's chest. When they weakened Amelia's voice hardened "_No time for that_! _You'll not join me for many decades_! **MOVE**!"

Hannah fired "_Expelliarmus_!" at another invader. The impact caused him to shake his hand. Amelia commanded a lamp shade from the corridor. It was a hip bone from Jonathon Bones from the 1750s. It detached itself from the wall and nearly decapitated the man. A bit of skin held head to body as the lifeless form fell. Hannah looked sick "He was disarmed!"

"Never leave an enemy behind you." The ghost snapped "The foyer's around that corner. I'll meet you there."

Only a few Death Eaters had gone into the mansion to scout. There were over thirty in the foyer, wands out and on guard. A dozen spells chased the spectral form. Some parts of the railing were broken and splintered. They were momentarily shocked when the ghost merged with the head post and it wailed "**INVADERS' LIVES ARE FORFEIT**!"

"What are you gonna do?" asked Hannah in less than a fifth of the time it usually took.

Susan was curious as well. However, she did not care to see it. Nor, expose her much more squeamish friend to the sight. "Give us a path, Auntie." She ordered.

"With pleasure, my dear." The animated head answered, maliciously. The railing, made of arm, legs and especially ribs came apart. A Death Eater, climbing up to attack the girls, fell off the staircase and onto a rib. It went straight through her neck. Snape, himself, seized Hannah's arm. A kneecap, shot like a stone, cracked him on the head.

Susan kicked the former Potions Master's head and cursed "Fucker!" then kicked him in the groin. When he neither screamed, nor moved, she assumed he was dead. That would later prove untrue.

"Where's Ben you bitch?!" Hannah had shaken off her reluctance to fight when faced with the woman who'd kidnapped their Housemate. And was all but strangling her, when her brother aimed a killing curse. A rib went straight through Amycus' hand, ripping it apart, and kept going. Except for Amelia's absolute control it would have gone on to skewer Susan, instead, it spun end for end aimed at another Death Eater's head.

The way was momentarily clear to escape. Susan tore Hannah away from Alecto and they ran through the smoldering remains of the front door. And kept running until they could run no more "Well…isn't that…just… bloody peachy!" complained Susan between huffing and puffing.

"Where do we go now?" asked Hannah "I mean, I can go to Messenger Camp. But I won't desert you for anything. And they don't let in visitors."

Susan grinned at her friend's loyalty "Thanks Abbott. Only one place to go, #4 Privet Dr."


	37. Chapter 37

**(a/n): **Beena while and I was surprised to see how long. Extra hours are good for the wallet, but bad for writing.

My Lily-from-the-future was inspired by a couple of sources. A Dr Who scene and A Christmas Carol, and a Star Trek Book.

The play on Susan's name was too fun to ignore. And there's no defense like a good offense.

What about "The power the Dark Lord knows not"? Asked one review. It does not have to be something magical, or even obvious. In school I did an essay about Star Trek on why some people like 'think' episodes vs 'action' ones. Nothing wrong with either, and the series needs both.

Happy reading

* * *

**37 – Wizards at Privet Drive**

The ten days between Graduation and the attack on Metacarpus Mansion were busy indeed for Harry and… he definitely would not call them all his friends. The whole thing started inauspiciously enough.

"Don't see what we need Lardbottom for." Draco sneered "At least the Dursleys have good taste."

Ginny found the second statement amusing "A Malfoy agreeing with a Muggle?"

"Quiet Ginny." Harry ordered, curtly "Well, at least it makes figuring out who works with who easier."

Hermione had to put in "Actually, it's whom."

"Save it for someone who cares." He shot back "Malfoy, you're with Dudley. You know nothing about computers, so _learn_. Granger, you and Ginny are going to Hogwarts. That way you can be near Ron. But I want you in the Library and the Restricted Section _especially_ the Restricted Section."

Draco frowned at that "What good is putting a book into a Muggle machine going to do? Never had any problems there before."

"Much as it sickens me" Neville muttered "hafta agree with the arsehole."

The portrait of Salazar Slytherin looked horrified "This is the way all young lords speak to each other. I am well and truly appalled."

"Shut up or I'll burn you to ash!" Neville threatened "It's YOUR fault all this is going on!"

The greying, but still youthful, Founder nodded his head in acceptance "I freely admit my faults, Young Master. Blame, however, travels down through the centuries between our eras. Earl Potter has discussed his several times, and publicly. Duke Malfoy has seen what his and father's cost his House. And is fighting for the future. What, Lord Longbottom, are the dirty secrets in your line?"

"He's only doing it because Who-Know-Who would kill him." Neville sneered.

Harry pushed the clashing wizards apart with little effort "Stop it! Both of you!" he ordered, glaring at each in turn "Now! Bottom line is I need you both to beat Voldemort! You think a kid just out of Hogwarts can fight that thing alone? Better! And all I know about computers is what I managed to get peaks at over the years. So, first, the THREE of us will get some lessons from my cousin."

"Don't know everything, Potter?" from Dudley, though it was not really a question. More a taunt "Great bunch of friends you got."

The portrait was shaking his head "THIS is the kind of Muggle I wanted excluded. And in my day they were the vast majority. Now, I see, my own ideas infected Wizard society with the exact same attitude. Earl Potter, perhaps I should be destroyed."

"No, Salazar, that wouldn't do any good either." Said Harry "And, worse, you could count on Draco to spread the word that a Gryffindor destroyed the ONLY known painting of Slytherin himself. Sorry, but I'm hoping on surviving this war."

The painting gave a graceful bow, asking pointedly "Who taught you so well?"

"Potter wasn't this clever when I met him." Draco commented.

Over the next several days, Ginny and Hermione had scanned huge volumes from Hogwarts' Library. Dudley and his girlfriend wrote software that could turn those scanned images into searchable documents. The massive books became files that could be searched as easily as how he taught the wizards to work with the Internet. They were not especially skilled with the process, but it was so much better than hunting through rows and rows of shelves and shelves of books. And there was information that no one had looked at in even the long Wizard lifetimes.

Harry attentively followed those lessons. Trained further, in private, with Slytherin. He had days that could be classed in two categories; Good Susan and bad Susan ones. She sent a couple of brief letters and one came from Hannah Abbott saying she was sick. But some times it boiled over. Those days, he would practice himself to exhaustion. One morning, unable to sleep, he ran flat out the three miles to his favorite McDonald's. It was still dark when he finished the fast food breakfast and started his run back. Scarcely a third of the way, he stopped, every sense tingling. Wand in sleeve, he challenged "I know you're there. And I'm armed."

"A properly worded challenge." Said a woman's voice "Completely in accord with the Statutes."

That only made Harry crouch further, and fully display his wand. "If you know who I am. Then I think I have the same right." He demanded.

"Of course, Mr. Potter." She came out of the shadows with an easily recognizable male companion "I believe you know each other."

Harry glared "Here to deliver on your threat, Charlie?"

"Here to apologize, if it matters." The Weasley brother replied.

Not wavering more than an inch, Harry demanded "Not really. Should it? And how'd you break your oath?"

"Unbreakables do not cover a forced violation." The woman who he recognized as Chinese replied "Such as, in Charlie's case, a kidnapping. By - it so happens - me."

Harry gave a disbelieving look to the elderly woman, commented "You don't look like much of a threat."

"You, of all people, should know not all is as it appears." She replied, and now the voice did not fit the apparent age. "Better. Question everything you see or hear. My organization has an interest in helping you prevail."

That did not impress Harry. In fact, rather than keeping his wand on Charlie, he re-aimed it at the woman and sneered "Oh and people like you do that out of the goodness of your hearts?"

"Not at all." She replied. "And I do not need you to trust me as our mighty Chief Warlock always wants you to."

At that, Harry emitted an amused snort "I'll give you half a point there."

"I expected no more." She said, approvingly "Your acts and thoughts have shown you to have grown much recently. I have explained your current mission regarding Horcruxes to Mr. Weasley, here, and I believe he has a method and the ability to assist you in that effort. As a symbol of our faith in you, I am willing to disclose that you've a spy in your midst. Properly handled, you could benefit me almost as much as I am aiding you."

Harry's mind ran through this new situation, then while not lowering his wand, he did straighten out of the duelist's crouch. "Alright." He granted "I'll accept Charlie's help. Especially since we haven't locked down how best to destroy the Horcruxes. And your information. I trust it's good?"

"Of course." Acknowledged the Chinese woman "The Government of India has long maintained a spy ring in Britain. Tell me, what is your reaction to the fact that two important members of the conspiracy to kill Amelia Bones are still at large?"

In the time it took his eyes to blink, Harry's fury sent his blood pressure to dangerous levels. A breath brought him down to a seething rage "Not possible!" he denied "Lupin smelled out everyone in that office that night!"

"These two never participated in the attack." She explained "However, at her father's instructions, the girl passed Bones' office plans to the Diggorys. Who then obeyed Amelia's orders to do as was-"

Harry cut her off "I remember. Who are they?"

"Your word to not act precipitously on this information?" she insisted.

He shoved down his wrath and nodded "Amelia would not just want your word. She'd want me to obtain the proof for myself. Names?"

"You will find it causes problems for you." The words may have been sympathetic, the tone was not "Rajiv Patil and one of his daughters. As they are twins I cannot prove which."

Harry tried to think through the situation coolly and rationally. But 'problems' did not begin to cover it. "Right." He said after two full minutes "I accept your terms. But since I'm benefiting you, I'm going to want something from you personally, later."

"So be it." She agreed, handed over a thick folder of papers and vanished.

When she was gone, Harry addressed the exiled man "That whole thing at the wedding was your fault. But if you can really help, I'll ask for your amnesty. You'll need House Bones' OK, too."

"Lovers' quarrel, Harry?" Charlie asked, lightly.

Harry ignored the question, called out "Tonks?"

"Here." The metamoph threw off an Invisibility Cloak and came to stand beside him "Guess I got me a new job."

He nodded "And definitely TS. Very. Do everything you can to disprove what's in here."

"Huh?" asked Charlie.

Harry didn't answer that either "You have a method for destroying Horcruxes?"

"What? Oh, yes. I take it you remember Norbert?" replied Charlie "Dragon breath can destroy anything I know of. And if it takes more than one shot, I don't see a problem. I'd like to visit The Burrow."

Harry refused "No. You can see Ginny, at Hogwarts, for a bit. Then Tonks will get you to my Horcrux hunters. Sirius is handling that. Once that's done you can have a family reunion."

"A little petty vengeance?" growled Charlie.

The response was a shrug "Call it 'testing your commitment' Make sure Norbert can deliver one superhot fireball. Then get to it. The longer Voldemort is at large, the more people he'll kill."

Charlie growled "You're sounding more and more like him."

"Two things worth thinking about, Charlie." Said Harry, using icy tones "You can just go back into exile. Second, where Voldemort would be content killing everyone on this island just to get me, I'd die gladly if doing so guaranteed his death. Could you do the same?"

Before he could formulate a response, Charlie was looking at the young man's back.

x

"Would one of you explain why I was not told about that Invisibility Cloak?" May demanded of her English Command Center. They were deep in her country's embassy. A dozen floors below street level and behind at least as many magical barriers.

A fearful silence engulfed the Chinese operatives "The error was mine." Admitted a cowed boy, younger than Harry (perhaps Luna's age) "There were footsteps nearby that I ignored."

"Honesty I appreciate" said May, who was now in her natural form. Blue lightning lashed from her fingers, all but cooking not the youngster, but his superior "Further training is needed. You will complete it."

There was a faint sigh of relief all around the Center as everyone knew the worst was over.

x

"Thank you so much Harry!" an enthusiastic Ginny Weasley appeared, compliments of Dobby, in Dudley's room and flung herself into his rather surprised arms.

Almost as one, the other occupants of the room asked "What for?"

"Shh!" he hissed in her ear. He pulled her out of the technology packed room and into the only place that was private. The Dursley bathroom. "You saw your brother?"

She nodded "Tonks brought him to the stacks. Do I really have to keep it a secret?"

"Until the Horcruxes are destroyed" he answered "Charlie could be the most important part of this scheme I've got. Ron, he's my best friend, but – he's not any better is he?"

Ginny shrugged "Getting better, so Madam Pomfrey says. Whatever that means. He rambles a lot."

"Damn I miss him!" Harry complained "He's better at this strategy garbage than I am!"

She eyed him shrewdly and smiled "Not the only reason, by far, Oh Mighty Head of House."

"Don't look at me like that." he grumbled and slumped down onto the closed toilet "Like I'm some kind of hero… or something. I'm just some scared kid who's in way over his head and faking it."

Ginny only hesitated a moment before smoothing fingers through his hair "Don't be stupid!" she scolded him and lifted his chin until she could see his eyes. "Oh Harry. You really believe that? Don't you? Well I don't!" She kissed his forehead in a rather motherly way.

"Thanks Gin." He replied weakly, then rested a hand on her hip. With his other, he clutched her hand and kissed her knuckles.

She shivered right down to her toes. Gone was any of that motherly feeling. And before Ginny even knew what she was doing, her lips were on his. Nor did Harry discourage it, Instead, he pulled her onto his lap and deepened the kiss. Only the feeling of his hands groping for her breasts snapped reality back into place. "Whoa!" she exclaimed "That's enough of that!"

"OH Merlin!" a stunned Harry gasped "I AM SO SORRY! I didn't hurt you did I?"

Ginny fought with her own emotions, and more, her arousal "NO damage done." She panted "That was intense! I have got to get back to Hogwarts. See ya later H- err - BYE!"

Harry had just let her go without a word and it was only when Dudley needed to use the bathroom that he moved again, some minutes later. He sat at a computer and went to work. Not at all well. And it was this confused, guilt-ridden, Harry who would, after a week and a half, encounter his fiancé.

x

Ironic it was, but true, that Muggle-hating Draco Malfoy was the only Wizard that magic-hating Dursleys would allow to open their door. Thus it was, he would answer when Susan and Hannah, each half-carrying the other, staggered against the door to #4 Privet Dr.

Hannah had a bloody hole in her shoulder that Susan had pulled a Bones rib out of. A victim of friendly fire. Her sleepwear was ripped and bloodstained. Susan, meanwhile, was holding her side, displaying a swollen lip and walking with a severe limp.

Draco levitated both of them "I have them, Mrs. Dursley." He said in a polite aside "Please heat some water and bring it upstairs."

"Such a polite young man." Petunia gushed "Is he not, Vernon?"

Harry's uncle did not even spare a look from his morning _London Times_ "Hazy Hot and Humid today, dear." He slurped his coffee.

"Your girlfriend's here, Potter." announced Dudley as they were floated in.

Harry bit his cheek. Forcing a cool reply "I'm busy."

"You really should turn around." said Dudley.

There had been a measure of … if not forgiveness … at least understanding between the cousins, but the comment pushed Harry, callously he retorted "Butt out Dursley! I am quite aware of her appearance."

"You have no idea what I've been through!" an exhausted Susan shouted with more energy than she really had. A burst of accidental magic shattered Draco's spell. She gritted her teeth against the pain of weight on her injured ankle, forced Harry's chair around and before she knew what she was doing, slapped him. But, even as her arm was recoiling for a second stroke, she regained her senses and was pulling back "Oh Harry I-"

All of the last few weeks bubbled up and exploded as he reacted. Like lightning, Harry struck, blocking Susan's half retracted arm harshly. And with the same motion, his fist connected under her chin. Harry gasped as she went flying out into the hallway and slamming into the far wall. A line of blood streaked down, following her fallen form.

x

It was an unknown length of time later that Susan heard her first words again. It was Hermione "You're not doing yourself, the cause, or her any good not getting any sleep."

"Is that order of importance, Granger?" was Harry's quiet response.

Half conscious, Susan mumbled "Guess the feud's back on."

"Beat it." Harry ordered, although it was only with his eyes. He'd fought with Hannah for the chance to make things right… or at least try to. To his fiancée he asked quietly "How do you feel? What do you want?"

Susan opened her eyes and smiled weakly "Fire Whiskey. But my head tells me it better be water. I feel like a hippogriff ran over me. What happened?"

"Madam Pomfrey said you'd probably ask." He replied as he put a straw to her mouth "Sip slowly. It's almost freezing, 1C, like I know you like it. She also said to ask you what you remember. It's important to see if you're alright."

She grinned "Yes, Healer Potter. Well, let's see… I was dreaming… it was about you, well sort of anyway. Then I woke up. The mansion was attacked. Death Eaters, Pr- Snape was there. They wanted me, not dead. Harry! Did you pull us out? IS that why I'm here? Is Hannah… where's she?! There's a lot of other..."

"Slow down. Take another drink." He whispered "Hannah's fine. Some scratches. She went back with Moody and some of my other people so check it out. Do you remember anything else?" From the way she was acting, Harry could tell she did not remember their incident and he hated to bring that back, but it would have felt dishonest.

Her face twisted in concentration "You didn't get us away?" then she repeated it more firmly "We are at Privet Dr? Me and Hannah got here …ummmm… You did …uh… hit me?"

"Yeah, I did." He admitted readily enough "But you swung first."

She nodded guiltily "So I did. What are the damages?"

"Here. Have some more water." He lifted her head gently again and she drank "You don't seem as mad as you were."

She emitted a mildly annoyed sigh "You didn't answer my question."

"Madam Pomfrey had to reset three of my teeth and I broke my thumb blocking your second swing." He answered, then paused.

She shook her head "And, since you're the one helping me. I assume I lost."

"Not like I feel like I won." He grumbled "But if you want to know, a broken jaw and a cracked skull."

She whistled unmelodiously and replied "I think I'm flattered. Guess I'm up there with Voldemort and Michelle Granger now, huh?"

"Don't even joke about that!" he growled at her. But instantly added a choked-up "Please."

Susan gave a nod of understanding and said "Sorry about that. Oh Harry, what did we do to ourselves?"

"I heard the Gryffindors did to you about the same I got back in Fi—err… Sixth Year." He commented.

She abruptly flared "Did you tell them to do that!?"

"What about-" he began, but cut himself off "Not gonna fight with you. Madam Pomfrey said after you were awake for about an hour, you should get a regular natural rest. Call on Dobby if you need anything. Here, something I was reading while waiting for you to wake up."

She did not protest when he kissed her forehead. What left her rather confused was the heavy scroll he'd been reading was their marriage contract. How was she supposed to take that? And him leaving it with her? She unrolled the scroll all the way to the beginning. It was lonnnnnng.

x

"The Bones mansion is truly fortified, Potter." Mad-Eye Moody reported. He showed deep awe "Twenty dead. Another dozen left body parts behind. Most importantly, I think—"

Hannah jumped up from her cuddlesome pose with her Grandfather. Who would have thought that of the grizzled, scarred, Auror? But never mind that. "Sue!" she squealed "All better?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Susan hugged her friend "Not even a headache. What's going on?"

Harry shifted in his seat. A semi-hopeful gesture. Her action surprised and greatly pleased him.

"You don't mind?" she asked in a very husky voice. Susan bypassed the open spot and slid onto his lap, adding "Do you?"

Harry just shook his head quickly, with a faint blush. He placed his hands squarely on her knee. "A quick update for Susan, Mad-Eye?" he gave her a quizzical look, but also had to wrestle with the kiss between he and Ginny. Being Harry Potter wasn't easy, though this problem was strictly his own fault. Talking about girls, women now, was a male tradition since the beginning of time. Perhaps even cheating, one would do so with one's best friend. Considering that particular woman being said best friend's sister changed the situation, though he smiled at the thought of Ron getting out of bed to hit him.

"Woolgathering!" Mad-Eye snapped at him "What did I just say!?"

"Uhh?" was the monosyllabic response.

The Auror clop-stomped over to his young leader and growled "The IMPORTANT part of this whole affair! PRISONERS! Three to be exact. Two of little importance."

"Well Grandpa. Don't keep us in suspense!" this from Hannah.

Few had ever seen the old Auror smile. Dudley had practically peed his pants at the sight of him. But at the moment, Alastor Moody did a gleeful dance "We got Severus Snape! Or, rather, Amelia has him!"

"Th-that's in-credible!" Harry stuttered, half surging from his seat. Then bashfully apologizing "Sorry, Sue. I want very much to have a chat with him."

Susan shook her head "I've got more reason-"

"AHH!" exclaimed Hannah as she saw Harry begin to tense "This is where it all started! Listen to me, both of you! I think it's about time you both hear what the other has to say. Grandfather, Dudley, lets leave them alone."

Though much changed, physically and emotionally, Dudley was fascinated by the mystery surrounding trouble between his cousin and the quite beautiful witch "No, I think I'll stay. Lots to do on searching out superweapons you know."

"Don't think she was making a request, boy." Moody snarled. And Dudley moved.

They looked at each other and simultaneously said "You first. No, you." Susan won out and offered "Hannah's been insisting something happened to you. Hermione said the same. I value both opinions."

"Second time Granger's been on my side." He commented sourly "Getting scary. Well, I guess you've gone through it, too. Snape attacked my home too. The whole place was gutted. That's part of why we're here instead of there."

All the pieces fell together. She did not know if she was even allowed to discuss the visitation she experienced "It makes sense now. I'm so sorry Harry." She laid her head on his shoulder and left it there and was quiet for a while, then "Was anything saved?"

"Nine paintings." His voice muffled by her hair "Out of… I'm not even sure now many. A hundred? More?"

She nodded "Probably. And, Harry, I have something to tell you that's probably only going to make you feel worse. I swear I've been trying to tell you ever since the Quidditch match. Merlin! This is harder than I thought. I don't even know how to say it now. Do you remember when I stayed in hospital that day?"

"Not really. Sorry, no." he said. Emotions warred behind that calmly delivered reply. What could possibly be worse? Didn't she remember Ron STILL unable to walk?

Susan needed to shove down an outburst of her own. But she found herself suddenly able to deliver the news "Harry, that day, I found out I was pregnant!"

"Wha? Wow? Err… how?" he stammered, looking and sounding completely stunned.

That completely disarmed Susan. She burst into fits of giggles "Oh… hahaha…I'm hehehe… sorry Harry. Last time I … HAHAHAH … thought you knew how! HAHAHAHHA!"

"Funny." He grumbled at her, and then "Wait. Was?"

Her humor ended instantly "Yeah. When Ron pushed us over to save us from Justin. I fell onto some rocks. A couple of bruises I hardly felt. And I was feeling sick. Hannah brought up the possibility. Madam Pomfrey confirmed it. I was about six weeks along."

"Ron didn't…. I mean, he couldn't - it was" Harry understood what she was saying.

Susan covered his mouth to silence him and explained "I didn't believe it for a second, Harry. Ron's only intent was preventing harm to you, and me. And we still don't know if he'll live. NO! The one to blame is Justin."

"When I saw him trying to slip you that potion…" he said "Sue, I could have killed him. If I'd known…"

She gave a sad smile, brushed at a tear of her own, then one that ran unfelt down his cheek "This isn't a time for revenge, Harry." She quoted from somewhere "This is a time for mourning."

"I'm sorry." He muffled his face in her shoulder "I love you."

Susan clutched at the back of his head and began crying. But a part of her was smiling.

x

Ginny Weasley had spent three days at The Burrow, and another solid day back in the Hogwarts Library's Restricted Section. Her Mum's advice was classic Mum advice. In other words, under the circumstances, nothing that would really do her no good. Discussing this particular problem with her sister-in-law was NOT an option, so it was all about what they were doing. No small talk between the pair. When yet another row of shelves had been reduced to images on a computer disk and was ready for delivery to Privet Dr. Ginny, unable to offer a reason not to go, called on Dobby to deliver her. "What's going on?" she asked.

"In a word, a lot." replied Hannah "Sit down and I'll tell you about it." That telling took no little time.

Dudley, and his girlfriend, spun their chairs around "This should be good." And there were some minor interruptions to translate Magical terms into Muggle ones.

"Harry's going to want to kill them both." Ginny, referring to the former Potions Professor and their ex-classmate, commented when the Hufflepuff concluded. She felt she'd done an admirable job of hiding her own feelings. "And honestly I-"

Hannah interrupted "You know, I think the biggest mistake we all made was getting in the way. Me… back when Harry first got out of Azkaban. And the Gryffs after the Match."

"And what were you going to do when Harry defended, Ron?" countered Ginny, with a touch of heat.

Hannah glared "We didn't know it was Justin. Everyone was fooled by the Polyjuice."

"Except Harry." Ginny fired back. She was quickly growing irritated with this conversation as she really had a need to speak with him, privately. "And no. I do not owe you any of Harry's secrets."

The Hufflepuff smirked "I have no need for Harry's secrets. Just my friend's happiness. Which, _apparently_, is over your disappointment. **Still** nursing a crush?"

"I don't have all day to wait." Ginny answered. She handed her a disk and walked away from Hannah "More Restricted Section stuff. _Dobby_! Back to Hogwarts, please." With a twisting in the air both were gone.

x

Unaware, as of yet, of the crushing defeat of his minions Lord Voldemort was engaged in a task of his own. Sometimes overwhelming force was the best tactic, but for this he required privacy "Good morning, Professor Slughorn."

"Wha? Who?" the startled man jumped, nearly dropping his mug of steaming tea.

Sweeping into the room, uninvited and gracefully sitting at the kitchen table, the Dark Lord managed an amused comment "Surely you remember your favorite student, Professor?"

"Tom? No!" the Potions Professor froze "What have you done to yourself, my boy?"

Grinning, Voldemort waved an arm. A chair slid out from the table "Please, Professor, sit down. It is long past time for us to renew old acquaintances. There is no need for you to stand in my presence."

"You are, of course, the guest." Slughorn said in an effort at courage "It has indeed been a long time. Almost fifty years, in fact. I was just starting my morning ritual. Would you care for some tea?"

Having spent several weeks locating his erstwhile teacher, Voldemort was more than willing to have a pleasant chat. It would put the man at ease, hopefully reveal more than he might even under torture. He settled into a chair of his own and nodded easily "Please, old friend. And fear me not. Remember it is you who set me on the path to immortality."

"But I never thought you would take it this far." Replied Slughorn, he held his mug tightly as his hands shook "Tom, you were such a polite lad. Surely you realize murder is wrong."

The Dark Lord smiled, not pleasantly, and replied "I have never forgotten a quote from a Muggle book. It goes _"I don't love bloodshed for its own sweet sake. Any amount of killing which would, or might, advance my cause is acceptable._" I have never killed anyone who did not stand in my way. Surely you can see the logic in that."

"You have murdered people for no other reason than to further your own efforts at immortality." The not particularly brave professor scolded his former student "What right do you have to do that?"

Voldemort ignored that question, asked one of his own "I need to know, Horace, have you shared your knowledge of that discussion we had so long ago with anyone?"

"No, Tom. I do not believe so." He answered "No reason to discuss such a thing. You must understand-"

The Dark Lord cut him off "No, Horace, what is most important to me is that I be definitely sure no one has an inkling of the idea of Horcruxes. I remember your fondness for your famous students, being one myself. Did you never discuss the subject with that most famous lad, _Harry Potter_?"

"Definitely not Harry." Replied the Potions Professor with a sad expression "We seemed to have gotten off on the wrong foot and never found our way."

Voldemort refrained from laughing and offered a commiserating nod "Children these day, they just don't know their place. Now, professor, no disrespect intended, but I must know for certain. It would be a great help if you opened your mind to mine."

"I shall do no such thing!" anger overrode any tinge of fear "If my word does not satisfy you! Well then-"

Sighing, Voldemort's wand came out and he struck with blinding speed "_Legilimens_!" Having planned the entire conversation in advance, he had hoped it would pull any related topics to his erstwhile professor's surface thoughts. And the spell did its job all too well. Soon, he was standing over a twitching body and uttered a fairly truthful "My apologies, Professor. But even you see the necessity. _AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

x

A meeting between the three superpowers was taking place about the same time. And there was a significant change noted at once. "Greetings, friends." said the newcomer "I am the new Director of the US Magical Bureau of Investigations. My name is Bob."

"And your predecessor?" asked the other two, almost simultaneously.

Within the hood 'Bob' replied "Is retired. That is all you need know. There has been a revision of US policy with regard to Britain."

"Oh?" demanded May, the Chinese representative, as she also wordlessly launched a mental probe. Barely was the one syllable question out of her mouth, than she screamed and crumpled to the floor in agony. Clutching at her temples. She barely had the control to maintain the hood that kept her identity secret.

Utterly unfeeling, the American newcomer replied "Let's make it clear. I am easily your equal in ability. And this obviously shows me rather better. Never pull a stunt like that again. Regardless, moving the meeting along, the President has laid down orders for the MBI to follow. The UK is a friend and ally. We will no longer interfere in its internal affairs."

"You'll regret that." the mentally wrecked chief snarled as 'she' crawled back into her seat.

The others could practically see 'Bob' smile "I'm sure. Now, the President has ordered me to take full cognizance of the _Grindelwald Project_. Report!"

"When last I checked, Bob, we were partners in L'Affair Brittainia" hooded Indira remarked coolly "Your country does NOT issue orders to mine. You may request, or suggest, but you are not my superior."

Bob's hood turned, not towards the Indian, but the still weakened Chinese spymaster. Out came a wand not seen for decades and "_Avada Kedavra_! Lord Grindelwald serves no one's cause but his own! That said, I do owe you for my release from Azkaban."

"What, then, have you done with the American leader?" asked Indira.

A revitalized dark wizard tossed aside his hood and smiled, almost kindly, and replied "Not a thing my friend, not a thing. It is unwise to take on too many enemies at once. That is a mistake Napoleon made I admit I repeated. In the short term, it is best that America simply not interest itself in European affairs. Voldemort and Dumbledore simply must die. They have both mistreated my bloodline. I will protect Severus by befriending young Harry Potter. After all, we shall be on the same side in this war. And what's more, he and I were both manipulated by the Chinese."

"You mentioned the short term." Indira said "I wonder about your long term objectives."

Grindelwald smiled even more broadly, answering "I accept that I am not long for this life. The only true immortality is in one's progeny. I envision a united and peaceful Europe with no other imperialistic aims. With Serverus, or perhaps his child, governing that Empire as royalty."

"It is a program that India would not object to." The only superpower spymaster in Britain granted "And I am willing to support your efforts."

At this, the smile became a sneer "Out of the goodness of your heart, of course?" Grindelwald asked.

"Not even out of gratitude for your killing my greatest rival." Indira rejoined "Simply because, at the moment, you and I happen to agree on what is best for Britain … and the continent as a whole. You can rest assured that the instant I can no longer say that, you die."

The pair locked eyes for a timeless moment. Both were tempted to start a duel, but neither was ready to square off. Grindelwald needed substantial support for his undeveloped power base. And Indira did not know how the freed wizard managed to escape his 'training camp' that was much off-program. Plus, without Grindelwald, there was no one to take the fall if something went wrong. They vanished simultaneously. The body of the Chinese spymaster would hopefully be discovered by the British MLE.


	38. Chapter 38:Leaving Privet Dr

**(a/n): **Yep a long delayed update. Had a career change and it's been pretty draining. And my creative writing time has been cut a lot. But here's a new chapter!

Now I had a whole resolution to the H/G snog scene written that would've almost doubled this chapter, or pushed to a next one. But by the time I finished it seemed a little loopy, so I'll think on it, maybe let it be an eternal secret.

In the real world my teeth chatter at old-crow's -24 weather report.

I think I have a good epic battle in mind. You guys deserve that much after this long a delay.

So I'll just get it rolling

* * *

**38 – Leaving Privet Dr**

When Susan woke, it was utterly dark. The only light was that of the Muggle gadgets she knew next to nothing about and they were not enough to see by. What forced her conscious was the overwhelming need to empty her bladder. She noted a hand on her naked hip. "Looking out for me, even when he's out cold." She commented "No it wouldn't do to walk around here in my birthday suit."

"Careful there, Red." Dudley caught her as she half-stumbled/half-crashed into him. Nor did he take offense when she pulled away "No worries. Redheads are Potter's thing. Got my own girl now, anyway. You OK?"

She studied him in the dimly lit hall and replied "Hard to see. Sorry I crashed into you, Dudley."

"I may have lost a person, but I'd have to lose another before a bump like that'd bother me." He answered with self-depreciating humor "Wha'cha lookin fer?"

She couldn't help feeling terribly exposed in just Harry's t-shirt. As nonchalantly as she could, she put an arm across her breasts and answered "The loo. And a candle to light my way would be nice."

"Those other two wizards were like this, too." He said in a somewhat condescending tone "And Kathy said Ginny was clueless, at first. I can find my way with my eyes closed. But here… up is on… down, off. Get it?"

Fascinated by the seeming 'magic' of the simple household fixture, she flicked the lever several times.

"Dad'll have a fit, if you keep it up." Dudley caught her hand with a chuckle "How do you magicians get along?"

Susan shrugged "We think the same thing of Muggles. But… uhh… not to be rude… I **REALLY** need to GO!" And she was too wrapped up in satisfying biology to be annoyed at being made fun of.

Harry was sprawled across the makeshift bed when she returned. One of the screens was glowing, not enough to read by, but adequate for navigation "Your leaving woke me." He said lazily.

"Not enough for you to follow, though?" she asked as she pulled the t-shirt over her head and playfully threw it at him.

Barely had the discarded clothing hit him, that Harry yanked it from his face "That's about the bloody sexiest thing I ever saw!"

"What?" she asked with a smirk, as she crawled back onto the bed and atop Harry. And she gasped when he tweaked her nipples "Ohh… Harry, I missed this!"

He gave a snort and asked 'What? Me twisting your boobs?"

"Still need more Salazar lessons, don't you?" replied Susan with a touch of sarcasm. He shrugged meaningfully and pulled her down into a kiss. All was apparently right with his world. It shouldn't be necessary to detail the next hour's activities.

x

Harry and Susan had inadvertently kicked everyone out of the main workplace. So at 8AM their slumber was disrupted by Dudley and Kathy loudly entering "Honestly! You'd think some people could sleep their lives away!" she declared.

"What is that sound?!" Susan rasped out. She'd half thrown off the cover, but instantly stopped when she remembered being completely naked. "Do NOT move, Harry!"

He started, then complained "You two do know there are two other computers in this house?"

"Your friend got us to take half of yesterday off." Dudley settled in and was already typing "But we are almost done with this Firewall virus. Once it's done, we'll be able to tap the secret stuff. You know, we do have the plans for a nuclear bomb."

Susan asked "What's that?"

"That's a great idea, Dudley." Harry answered, sarcastically "If all the Death Eaters were in one place. And you don't mind taking most of Surrey with them."

Although she'd had a fair amount of exposure to some parts of the Muggle world, thanks to Aunt Amelia, Susan knew nothing about that. She gasped, turning a horrified look on Dudley, almost forgetting she was nude under the cover "Muggles CAN'T have that much power! Err…can they?"

"And that's just a small one, Bones." In strolled Draco Malfoy wearing a completely un-wizard t-shirt and shorts "Do you know, during what they call World War Two more Muggles were killed than the entire population of Magicals? A lot more?"

Kathy Thomas, who knew as much about both worlds as anyone, argued "And you forget that Hitler was just a puppet of your Grindelwald. And he planned to keep using those gas chambers until there were only Magicals left. Nor is this Voldemort any better. I'll tell you this, if you people DON'T get your act together there's going to be a real war between us. And the odds are long against you. What is it? Ten thousand to one? Twenty?"

"Whose side are you on?" Susan wanted to know. She was conscious of her lack of clothes, but not unduly bothered. She and Harry were sitting, wrapped around each other, and there couldn't have been more blanket covering most every inch of skin.

Welcoming his fiancée to the room, with a royally outstretched hand, Draco answered "That is quite easy, really. Hers, of course."

"My Lord Malfoy speaks most wisely." Astoria Greengrass rested her hand on his and stood beside him.

Kathy blinked at the oversized crowd and asked "Magic?" The room was not meant for five people, let alone the seven it now did, and there seemed space for double that.

"It is solely through your influence, My Lady." Draco was at his charming best

Harry quipped "Well there's a true statement."

"Father would be appalled to see young nobles behaving so irresponsibly as to actually have slept together." Huffed Astoria, this was her first visit to the Dursleys'.

Susan easily retorted "I'm sure that has more to do with what his baby girl does. And does not! Besides, we are adults." She did not go any further as only four people were aware of her miscarriage.

"Now seems a great time to depart." Harry offered slyly "Sue, I picked up a great saying _Save water, bathe with a friend_. Wanna try it?" And without waiting, he dissapparated them both from under the blanket.

She jumped, frantically attempting to cover her nudity, but realized they were alone "Harry!" she protested, throwing a washcloth at him. Which of course, fluttered to the floor somewhere between them.

"You're beautiful!" Harry said, huskily. He pulled her to him and kissed her.

A couple minutes later, breathing heavily, lips swollen "Got something to do with me… being naked as the … day I was born?" she asked. Trying, but failing, to sound like she was unaffected by the lengthy kiss.

"Got quite a bruise back here." Harry commented.

Susan laughed "Someone bit me, I think." She took up his right arm and began sucking at a fleshy spot above his wrist. Teeth and lips went to work.

"Not wise!" he gritted out between clenched teeth. And reached around, lifted her left breast and squeezed. He then pinched her nipple and teased it mercilessly.

After what must have been their tenth love-making session in as many hours, and in a tub no less, the pair lolled in steaming hot water. Barely awake, Susan idly stroked his leg just above the knee and muttered "You alright, Harry?"

"I couldn't be tireder if I was dead." He answered sleepily. Harry might have stroked her hair if he could have lifted an arm out of the bath water.

She laughed "You know tireder is not a word, right?"

"Shut up, Hermione." He laughed back, then was snoring. Heating charms did wonders, the bathwater stayed steaming hot far longer than natural.

**BANG** **BANG** **BANG** "GET UP POTTER!"

Harry was a very light sleeper, from years of his Aunt and Uncle similarly waking him. So, instantly he jolted awake. "Whaddya want Malfoy?" he growled.

"It seems your library raiding is done!" Draco called back, his tone turned wicked "Besides how long can two people spend in a loo? Move it Potter! Granger and Weasley are here!"

Now, Harry had studied his Hogwarts nemesis for most of a decade. And he could tell which Weasley Draco was talking about just by tone of voice. And thanks to lessons from the Slytherin painting, he was exceedingly grateful that a wall prevented Draco from seeing his expression. Which was probably even more revealing. He felt suddenly trapped by Susan's sleeping form as every sensation of that kiss with Ginny flooded back. All the guilt he'd forgotten in the past couple days hit him like a ton of dragon dung. After thinking a moment, he apparated out from behind Susan and was perfectly positioned to catch her so she didn't fall.

"Glad we had all that time to write search algorithms." Kathy Thomas commented, her dark fingers were flying over a one keyboard. Numbers, symbols and letters appeared at an astonishing rate.

Dudley was just as intense and, as far as the others in the room could tell, typing just as fast. A third screen, which even the least computer literate wizard understood as being filled with progress bars was showing how all the data from Hogwarts was being pulled from the interconnected computers, shared among them and sorted.

"Even I never thought of this!" an awed Hermione gaped at the whole system, unable to follow the details. Doing most of her work at the school, meant she'd seen little of the technological part of Harry's scheme. She could not even perceive an image of one page on a screen before it was replaced by another at the rate of probably hundreds per second.

A still skeptical Draco wanted to know "What good is all this? Who can read that fast?"

"No, you two keep doing what you are doing." Hermione told the technical pair. "This one doesn't seem near as busy. Can I do a search? Right. Malfoy, any magical topic, spell, personage or object."

A smirk spread across the blond Slytherin's face "Ever look up my family history, Granger?"

"No! And it is Weasley!" she snapped reflexively.

Just shaking his head, Draco commented "You're too easy. So find my original family name in the pile of Hippogriff dung."

"I think I remember seeing some books on bloodlines." She said mostly to herself "Let's see …" and typed _ancient_, _noble_ ***snort*** _Malfoy _. "Here we are. Apparently, one Draco Spungen. Not much for originality in names are you? Anyway, Spungen emigrated from Ireland. Just the clothes on his back, it seems. And seduced a noble girl by the name of Luna Malfoy. Only twelve if I'm doing my math right."

Slytherin's painting commented "Twelve was not an uncommon age for marriage in my era."

"Nor does it seem your blood is as pure as you would have us believe." Hermione went on with more than a hint of malice "Felton is _**not**_ a Wizarding family name."

Draco's wand was coming out and he was snarling "Mudblood Liar!" when it was snatched from behind and clattered down the steps.

"Go get your wand!" Harry ordered and glared unflinchingly.

Ginny was never one to object to Draco being embarrassed "Every lady's hero! Right Hermione?"

"You can do Malfoy history later. Granger." Harry glared just as angrily at her "Right now, all I care about is something to finish off Voldemort and his bunch."

She eloquently lifted her left eyebrow at him, bent her neck about half an inch and spun her chair back to the computer screen. And coldly responded "Yes, My Lord."

Harry didn't let her see him shiver at the retort. And anyway he had bigger concerns. He had been on a high ever since his reconciliation with Susan. Truth be told, much of that had to do with the unending lovemaking. What little extra energy he'd had left was spent on those happy feelings. Now, he deflated, though he hid it well. "Ginny, good to see you again. Been a while." He greeted her with a warmth that felt phony.

"So I hear you two have worked out your troubles." Ginny said "About bloody time. Now we can get on with the war. There are a number of things to discuss. In private."

Dudley pushed his chair into the middle of the room and glared "Not! And I mean _**not**_ in the loo! Mum and Dad have been having fits!"

What little of Harry's happiness had already evaporated. He did not even raise an eyebrow at his cousin. Ginny, at least, had the decency to make his humiliation private. Yes she was about to betray him, but he had no one to blame but himself. Though not the least hungry, he suggested "We could walk to McDonald's?"

"Breakfast! HAH Goodie!" Ginny declared sunnily, and dragged both Susan and Harry by the hands.

With Vernon at work and Petunia shopping, they were spared any contact on that front. It was really as if #4 Privet Dr. were two houses, with the lack of involvement between the groups.

The Minister of Magic was having a bad day. No, Albus Duumbledore was having a terrible day. And the worst aspect was that it was barely after breakfast. A wrinkled hand pinched the bridge of a wrinkled nose and he groaned in pain. The day started with a cryptic letter.

_Brian_

_You have been most negligent. Criminally so._

_And you will pay for your crimes._

_An Olde Friend_

At his summons a powerfully built black man entered "You need me, Minister?" he asked.

"Indeed, Kingsley." replied Duumbledore "Apparently, someone has a grudge against me. Now while I can take care of myself—"

Shacklebolt reached for the proffered parchment with a growl "It is, sir, the job of Aurors to protect the Minister. AHHGH!" The Auror's scream was due to the letter bursting into flame. In fiery letters it declared **SHAME BRIAN**! "Well someone definitely has a grudge. I would say we look at the older set, as they were the ones who knew you by that name."

"Perhaps somewhat too obvious, Kingsley." The Minister noted "Picking out my relatively few contemporaries, few of whom are truly powerful."

Shacklebolt shrugged "Never give your enemies credit for brains less capable than your own. Sets up a dangerous overconfidence. That Malfoy on St. Mungo's Board is definitely NOT your friend. And you have had more than one run-in with Harry Potter."

"He is a boy!" Duumbledore chuckled "And I am fully confident he will come to accept my tutelage in due time."

And just at that moment, there was a knock on the door and a witch who looked like what Molly Weasley might in another fifty years entered "Beg your pardon, Minister, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood are outside." She announced "As proxies respectively of House Potter and House Bones."

"Very well." The Minister pinched the bridge of his nose then settled his spectacles in place "Show them in."

Into the brief interlude, the powerful Auror commented, quietly "Speak of the devil."

"Neville. Luna!" Dumbledore greeted them effusively. He wanted this to start on a high note. And perhaps end well.

Luna, first to speak, warmed the Old Man's heart "Lord Minister, I bring cordial greetings from my father. Though, unfortunately I have a regrettable report from House Bones."

"Which our principals agreed would be second." Neville cut her off, he bowed his head perhaps an inch "Dumbledore, my regent has already informed Earl Potter that rumors are in the air. This meeting is to provide facts to the Government and to make plans."

The black man glared at the recent Hogwarts graduate "You might remember to whom you are speaking, boy." His tone was soft but full of menace

"I thought his job was to protect you, not listen to private conversations, Minister." Neville commented, coolly and without looking at Shacklebolt.

The Auror sneered back "How'd you like to spend a week in Azkaban?"

"You just cost yourself your career, _Auror_." Neville made the last word a curse.

A blinding flash of blue light and a thunderclap "Enough!" Dumbledore commanded harshly, and loudly somehow without raising his voice "Kingsley! Apologize at once!"

"With respect, Minister, _no_." answered the black Auror "This whole next generation has no respect for their superiors."

Neville snorted in disgust "Senior." he acknowledged "Superior? Don't make me laugh! I you'd done your job, my and Harry's parents would still-"

"Enough Neville!" ordered Dumbledore. "You were not there during that period!"

Neville actually spit at him "And you were useless!" he growled "Holding a bunch of knitting meetings! And nice job protecting my parents! You old idiot!"

"_Reducto_!" came from Kingsley, blasting Neville into a wall.

Neville was purple with fury, unfortunately he hit his head and was doubly stunned. His wand came out and he growled "_Expulso_—". Though his wand flew out of his hand halfway through the spell. And as his vision cleared, he focused an enraged glare on his former Headmaster and demanded "Give me back my wand!"

"Are you aware, Mr. Longbottom, that at the moment of casting, your wand was pointed straight at Miss Lovegood's heart?" Dumbledore told him with that tone of grandfatherly disappointment "Now I think you should apologize to Auror Shacklebolt."

The former Gryffindor was shocked "I am so sorry." But he was not addressing Kingsley. Everyone in the room knew it. His eyes were focused solely and only on his former girlfriend. "I would never attack you."

"Not to worry, Neville dear." She replied airily "You would, at most, be charged with Involuntary Manslaughter. Aurors know better, as should the Minister of Magic. Of course, my principal would not know of this, however I can speak with certainty that if Mr. Shacklebolt is not dismissed at once you, Minister, will find yourself facing a Wizengamot vote of no confidence."

Caught up in self-imposed guilt, Neville just stared at her. Dumbledore, on the other hand, stared stonily at the Ravenclaw. And for at least a minute. When Luna did not react, not even a flinch, he yielded "Kingsley, I am sorry, you have gone too far—"

"WHAT!" the massive black man roared 'HOW MANY YEARS OF LOY- _AVADA KEDAVRA_!" the spell was pointed at Luna. Whether he intended to kill her or not is a question for the future, but the primary result allowed him to easily get out of the Ministry and disappear into Muggle London.

Neville, who had thrown himself at Luna and was now helping her up, spoke in harsh tones "House Longbottom will be putting a price on that bastard's head. But let's discuss the reason for our visit."

"Kingsley Shacklebolt was one of the best Aurors in the last fifty years and a good friend." Dumbledore retorted coldly "You, Mr. Longbottom, would be well advised to make your business with me as brief as possible."

Even this adult Neville was intimidated, he nodded and licked his lips before speaking "We are instructed to provide the story as it unfolded. Nine days ago Kiln Keep, the Potter ancestral home, was attacked. Some twenty Death Eaters violated the wards and ransacked the property. Dozens of irreplaceable paintings of Earl Potter's ancestors were destroyed. Only a handful, thanks to the heroic efforts of the Potter elf Dobby, were saved."

"Harry has my sympathies." Dumbledore said quietly "Please inform him that the Ministry would be pleased to offer disaster relief in whatever form House Potter needs."

At that, Neville nodded, it was unexpected "Thank you" he replied "I will so inform him. Lord Potter states this act of infamy was planned and executed by Severus Snape under the orders of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"I have grown weary of the constant bickering between those two." Again there was a more than displeased expression.

Still uncomfortable, Neville slipped into stuttering "S-sir. H-h-Harry said you would say s-something like th-that." He felt himself wishing Harry was actually here. The former Headmaster had sent chills up and down his spine.

"At this point I am instructed to pick up the tale." Luna announced. Not quite true but necessary "The former Professor's grudge against Harry notwithstanding, there is ample evidence of his illegal presence within Kiln Keep. Further, his crimes do not stop there."

Shaking his head, Dumbledore warned "Be careful Miss Lovegood. There are serious consequences for slander."

"Severus Snape is currently in the custody of House Bones after leading a Death Eater attack there." Luna declared "House Bones-"

Neville added "And House Potter"

"-jointly seek a full Wizengamot session." Luna continued "In order bring their grievances against Voldemort into public view."

Dumbledore shook his head "No. I must refuse. The more public this bec—"

'Evil is like Devil's Snare." Luna seemed to be quoting "It flourishes in the dark. Let Voldemort's acts bare the full daylight of public scrutiny. And more importantly, Lord Minister, you are aware of the number of votes required to summon the Wizengamot without your approval?" She handed a scroll to him that had a handful of family crests stamped on it.

The number was kept small to balance the Minister's power "87½" Dumbledore noted "With 80 required. Very well, I will summon the Wizengamot if you agree not to publish this. And I demand a visit with Severus."

"You will next see the criminal Snape in session." Luna's spacey personality came out in this reply "Lord Potter noted that you capture more flies with Honey than Vinegar."

Dumbledore knew the quote. In fact he was one of the first to use it "The Minister of Magic formally requests a visit with Severus Snape. I wish to see that he is indeed being properly cared for."

"The Spirit of Amelia Bones was consulted on this matter, Minister." Replied Luna quite seriously "And it is with great regret that with the wards around Metacarpus Mansion under repair, and considering your relationship to the criminal, that House Bones must regrettably deny your request. House Bones hopes this will be considered a purely personal matter and not impact the excellent relationship between the Ministry and the Ancient and Noble House of Bones."

Dumbledore's expression was almost a pout. A House's security was sacrosanct under Magical Law, and again he had been outmaneuvered. "Miss Lovegood, you will please take a message to the Countess Bones. It will just take a moment to compose."

"I apologize, Minister, but that is impossible." Luna answered "You see, our principals have withdrawn our Proxies effective with delivery of our messages." She handed over a scroll with the Bones seal and prompted Neville to do likewise. And the blonde Ravenclaw curtsied appropriately to her rank.

And after the events in that room, Neville couldn't help bowing. In fact substantially further than required. Dumbledore, he decided, was much more wizard than he ever thought. And it frightened him. He found an alcove and cursed himself "Bloody Coward!"

"You hurt yourself, Neville." A soft voice interrupted. And caught his fist with more strength than you would credit a small witch with. Luna twisted his wrist and fired a quiet "_Episky_! Explain."

He looked away from that piercing expression "You took on Dumbledore when I all but pissed myself!" he growled, angry at himself "And I almost _killed_ you!"

"What I said in there, Neville-"she started.

Only to be cut off "Was bullshit! GOOD bullshit. It turned Dumbledore, but not me."

"You will believe what you will." Luna conceded "However you are in no sense a coward. Remember throwing yourself in front of a Killing Curse? As far as I'm concerned that makes you braver than any Death Eater. Up to and including Voldemort."

Neville flinched involuntarily and grumbled "Yeah big brave me."

"Yes, big brave you." She replied and stretched up to kiss his cheek.

He pulled her against him and into a deeper kiss, mumbling against her lips "I miss this."

"Mmmm" Luna moaned slightly and enjoyed it. Then, after just a few seconds, pushed away. "Stop Neville! We had our chance! It's over!"

He gave a sad look, caught some of her dress robe and fondled it "It doesn't have to be. Yea, my grandmother is negotiating a marriage for me, with several Houses. But that's politics."

"And you can have two, or even four, wives." bitterly completing the argument she'd heard before "I have no desire to be second, or fourth. And would you share me with another man? Sirius, for instance?"

Neville responded with a disgusted snort "Old man. Triple your age. And I notice he's not around these days. Signs a deal with your father and runs off who knows where."

"That, Neville, is something you don't need to know." She answered coolly. Every mussed strand of hair was back in place "I sincerely thank you for saving my life. For the rest, we should leave here as we entered. Harry and Susan need to know how our meeting went. A last thought, consider that Father would never have spoken to Sirius without my consent. You are doing what you feel is best for you, as am I. Come." With that, she lifted his hand and placed hers on top of it and they strolled in stately fashion to the Floo Hall.

In the office of the Minister of Magic Albus Dumbledore sat unmoving for an hour. When he was done thinking, he had no better idea what to do, other than adding a protective layer of wards for himself. He canceled the rest of his appointments for the day and returned to thinking.

x

And after a series of furtive contacts, meetings with intermediaries, exactly seven days later Kingsley Shacklebolt was led blindfolded into a dank wet cave "This is foolishness" he looked around unmoved "I an identify every one of you even with your masks."

"They will stay for now." Voldemort ordered silkily "You asked to see me, Auror Shacklebolt. Can I assume you're not here on Dumbledore's orders? Demanding I turn myself in?" The Dark Lord held up a hand to still his tense followers and said "Speak."

Kingsley looked directly and unflinchingly at Voldemort and commented "I wonder if I am choosing wrong here. This place lacks the comforts of London. It seems The Minister has no more use for my services, so I thought I would find out what you have to offer."

"Perhaps I should just let my followers act on their desires." The Dark Lord grinned maliciously.

The ex-Auror looked unimpressed "I can give you four very good reasons. First, I stand a good chance of decimating this bunch of rabble. Second, I _planned_ for this meeting. Third, just because Fudge is gone, doesn't mean I stopped collecting highly useful Ministry info. And fourth, just a moment to prepare… might I impose upon you to try your favorite spell on me."

"I wouldn't think of _killing_ you, Kingsley" Voldemort sneered, then fired the most vicious "_CRUCIO_!" He could manage on short notice. And fully expecting the black man to crumple into a screaming mass of agony.

The ex-Auror bit his cheek hard enough to draw blood and shook slightly, but he did not go down. The purplish haze finally dissipated "Well _that_ was harder than I thought." admitted Kingsley with a rueful shake of his head. He ignored the blood running off his chin "So? Do what I have to offer interest you? Or should I just go home and pull out the Help Wanteds?"

"We are returning to our main base tomorrow." The Dark Lord decided "At that time you will take my Mark."

x

And back at #4 Privet Dr. Dudley, Katie and Hermione successfully hacked into some semi-secret work being done in a well known project along the Swiss border. "Do you think it could work?" asked Dudley.

"It'd kill a lot of people in a hurry." Katie pointed out.

Hermione looked highly skeptical "The danger is afterward. Assuming I can set up a magical way to keep it intact to get it where it can be used, how do I keep it from destroying the Earth?"

"I _absolutely __forbid_ such a thing!" Draco Malfoy burst out. At the urging of his future wife, Draco had obeyed Harry's instructions to learn about computers. More, he'd gone on to learn more about Muggles than all his Malfoy ancestors had ever known. He'd followed along and, though he did not fully understand the nature of the weapon, he did grasp that there was only one logical target.

Hermione was faster on the draw than the blonde wizard, firing an "_Obliviate_!" which caused him to crumple to the floor, unconscious. Her eyes locked with Harry's who had just returned, and waved a dismissive hand "Oh _Pish_!" she declared "What if I told you there might be a way to wipe out dozens of Death Eaters all at once, and hopefully Voldemort too?"

"Oh I'm very interested." Harry completely forgot about Draco and sat beside her.

Top of Form


	39. Chapter 39: Harry's Return

**{A/N}:** Back for another chapter. And thanx for the reviews.

About Kingsley, I think betrayal is an easy part of his character. He's employed by the Ministry (ultimately Fudge) yet spying on Fudge for Dumbledore. No reason, given cause, that he wouldn't also turn on Dumbledore.

To Slytherin66's Luna comments I'd reply she's one of my favorites because of that sideways perception and way of speaking. And Dudley, I thought I'd pair with someone else who knew about the Magical World and more even knew about him before they ever met. With Dumbledore, he's just outlived his usefulness (besides almost all of his contemporaries)

What, possibly, may have caused some confusion about Harry's schooling is that he missed almost a year during his time in prison. Then returned to complete it, just without a Fifth Year.

About the action here I got the idea from a SF Movie. The science is mostly right, at least for a non-scientist.

Enjoy!

* * *

**39 - Harry's Return**

Hermione's entire speech was derailed by the arrival, in bulk, of Harry's long missing Horcrux hunters. Sirius was supporting an unconscious Charlie Weasley and between them Remus Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody carried a bag made of steel links. All four men wore malevolent looks to one degree or another.

"Charlie!" squealed Ginny as she hugged him. Her athletic figure engulfed by his bulky one.

Sirius left the redheads to each other and gripped Harry's shoulder "It's done kiddo! We got them all. None of it was fun. And it'll take Norbert days to destroy them all. Right now … all I … wanna do … iszzzzzzZZZZZZZZZ."

"Ginny…uh" Harry was going to have her portkey to Hogwarts and bring the mediwitch "Never mind. I'll go get Madam Pomfrey." And he disapparated with a flash, returning in minutes.

Setting quickly to work Hogwarts' mediwitch waved her wand this way and that. Dudley and Katie were treated to a display of healing impossible in the Muggle World. A relatively insignificant crushed finger re-inflated itself. Cuts and bruises, many minor, a few severe just seemed to go away.

"I would say Charlie's burns were the most serious." She reported almost two hours later "He is no longer unconscious, just a natural sleep. Allow him to waken on his own. There is nothing a good long sleep will not cure now. With the exception of an aura of evil…it seems-"

Lupin snarled at her, more than a hint of his werewolf showing. He snatched the metal bag away and ordered "Back off! No touch!"

"Remus, hand it to me." Harry said quietly "Remember, I sent you to find them."

Immediately, Remus' expression cleared "Harry, they're very dangerous. All of you listen to me They affect your personality. If you hold that bag too long, Harry you will start saying and doing things you don't really mean."

"Like Susan has funny ears. Or Sirius needs a haircut." Harry chuckled "Or maybe I'm secretly in love with Dumbledore. We'll talk more about it later, but I've got a few tricks up my sleeve."

Susan gave a look that was somehow both frown and smile, and asked "Funny ears?"

"Well, you're perfect otherwise." Harry retorted without batting an eye. He settled his arms around her neck and kissed her.

A long quiescent body stirred and spoke "Merlin, Potter, don't you two ever quit? And what happened to me?"

"You, Draco dear" Hermione began sarcastically "are the unfortunate victim of a blind reapparition. Which happens when a witch or wizard-"

His legs and arms swung wildly until he managed to right himself "Beanbags! Bloody stupidest Muggle invention!" he complained, kicking his former prison. "I know what a blind reapparition is Granger!"

"BE CAREFUL WITH THAT HARRY!" Sirius snapped awake just then and shouted. Though Remus restrained him slightly.

It was hours later that the Horcrux tale was told. What with one or more of the group nodding off randomly, or a thoroughly fascinated Katie or Dudley asking a question. But the tale was finally told. It was decided the still intact Horcruxes would be taken by Harry to Potter Manor and hidden there and Charlie, when he'd rested, would take Norbert to destroy them.

"Dud, I need to understand why Granger hit Malfoy with that spell." Harry returned well after midnight and his cousin was the only one awake.

Dudley entered a few commands, saving his schoolwork and asked "What do you know about the Large Hadron Collider?"

"Umm…It's big?" replied Harry, who spread his arms helplessly.

Dudley shook his head, guiltily "Maybe if I'd left you alone you could've done better in school. Anyway, it is THE biggest laboratory on the world. Over 27 kilometers around. It studies particle physics, no forget that. Scientists there are trying to understand just what, why and how the Universe is. Get that?"

"More or less." Harry replied, and admitted "Less, probably."

Dudley scratched at the back of his neck and grumbled "Oh brother." Then just got to the point "Do you remember learning about black holes? Well, your friend thinks she can handle them magically and the Large Hadron Collider can make them."

"Wait. I thought they were out in space and weighed way more than the Earth." Harry cut in.

Dudley grinned 'True Potter. But, and I won't bother with the details. Even Hermione only gets about half of it, or so she claims. Someone I … think she was just being kind."

"Hard to believe." Snorted Harry.

"What's hard to believe is that you were ever friends." Commented Dudley "Or rather, sometimes it seems that you _are_."

Harry gave a stony look, then softened "You've been a big help in all this Dudley. So I'll make you a promise. If I survive this whole Voldemort thing, I'll tell it all. Deal?"

"You oughta tell it to an author." Dudley chuckled "I bet it'd make a good book. Maybe seven."

Harry laughed back '"Maybe, but you and your parents wouldn't come out too well."

"I feel sorry for the poor kid they pick to play me in the movies." Dudley burst out laughing.

A comment crossed Harry's mind, but he thought better of it and got back to business 'What about black holes?" he asked

"Well the kind of black holes they can make in that lab don't really weigh anything, exactly." Dudley explained "And they only last for about a millionth of a millionth of a second. But Hermione has this idea to use something called a Time Tuner to slow time then drop it on Draco's mansion and hope it lasts long enough to just suck them all into oblivion. That's great and all, but if it gets too big to wink out it'll drop to the center of the Earth and keep right on sucking."

Harry shrugged "That's what the guys in America said about the Atom Bomb. Something about burning the atmosphere."

"You remember that?!" Dudley was surprised. He knew perfectly well that Harry had not had what Vernon would call a 'normal' education.

Harry blushed and nodded "Well, yeah, back then I thought sticking a bomb up your arse was a real good idea. The bigger the better. Besides, if Granger thinks it'll work, it probably will."

"Come to bed, Harry." Susan pulled on his arm, just then.

Harry jumped, startled, and asked "How long … how much did you hear?!"

"Luckily Draco went to visit the Greengrasses tonight." She answered "You need to put up privacy spells when you want to NOT be overheard."

Upon reaching their room, Harry immediately and rather shame-facedly did so. Instead of beginning a quite enjoyable encounter, he called out "_Dobby_! Code Vernon is my hero!"

"Dobby. It is good to see you again." Said Susan when the Elf popped in "I did call you a couple of times., however lately you haven't been answering."

Bowing low, he answered "Dobby is most sorries Mrs. Potter. But Master Harry gaves Dobby special orders. Dobby is more sorrier he could not come at once."

"It's _alright_ Dobby!" Harry said quickly before a string of self-abuse began "I ordered you to only reply to the code and only when you were completely alone. Now this is important. I need you to also keep a count of how many Death Eaters are in Malfoy Manor. Can you do that? And will the other Elves listen to you if you tell them to leave?"

Ears flapped all about "Harry Potter is worried about miserable, lowly Elves! Harry Potter is the—"

"Answer the question, Dobby." He ordered, testily "Tell them they'll only need to be away for a few minutes. But … ahh… don't tell them … at all if you can't get them to promise they won't tell their masters."

Susan stayed silent until the Elf popped away, then spoke quietly "You don't like the idea of innocents dying, do you?"

"He attacked me just because of that quack Trelawney." Harry grumbled "No, I'd _rather not_ harm any Elves."

She reached around and pulled his shirt off, grumbling lightly "Well, no crazy sex, I guess. Lay down and I'll rub your back."

x

"Our operative among Voldemort's followers has sent news." An Indian agent reported to his superior, and NOT the new partner.

Indira commanded "Speak."

"Several days ago, Ma'am" he answered "Voldemort's followers attacked first the Potter estate and then the Bones estate. Most of the attackers are missing. That includes Severus Snape who led both actions."

Gellert Grindelwald fairly radiated fury. Although that covered an icy terror he had not known since the day his lover stood over him in triumph. "And what has that fledgling dark lord done about the situation?" he growled.

"Voldemort and a few of his people are on some personal mission that our operative cannot determine." The agent replied. He did not particularly fear his boss's new ally. Whether through bravery or innocence, or because of his own ability, was unknown. "The Carrows, who seem to be the top underlings at the present time, are uninterested in pursuing the matter. Their main concern seems to be maintaining order in the Malfoy Mansion.

Grindelwald seized the man with a choking spell. But just as he started gurgling, Indira cast a harsh spell in Old High Indian. It broke Grindelwald's wrist and freed the suffering man. The evil wizard merely grinned in reaction to the pain "I want to know what happened to my Grandson."

"We shall do what we can." Indira concurred "In accordance with national security." And the two glared at each other for almost a solid minute.

Too heavily dependent on the woman, the Dark Wizard yielded. Voldemort, he was convinced, was to blame for this new escalation. Still determined to protect his bloodline, and willing to start diplomatically, he composed a letter.

_Harry Potter_

_I recognize that Severus Snape has wronged you. There must be a mutually beneficial solution you and I can reach. There are numerous possibilities we can discuss. However, and please understand this is non-negotiable, ABSOLUTELY NO harm must come to Severus._

_The ultimate result I would find fulfilling is perhaps a minimal punishment. Then a return to society. Naturally, if you consider it necessary, there can be generous reparations for any damages. It is important, vitally so, that you understand you will be held responsible for any mishap or legal consequence befall my charge while in your custody. Hoping for a resolution of nobility and honor._

_A Friend_

Claude Greengrass, Earl by Title, Ruler of an Ancient and Noble House, Member of the Wizengamot and other various titles eyed Draco Malfoy with outward disdain. In the scheme of things his House was unimportant, but he'd rigidly followed his Grandfather's policy of having a foot in both camps. A fortunate sequence of births led to today's events. His eldest daughter betrothed to the rising Weasleys and now a formal commitment that his younger girl would raise the next heir to a top-bracket Family. And a baby son to inherit the Greengrass name.

"Woolgathering is an old man's hobby, my Father." The young Malfoy head told him.

Earl Greengrass sneered and punched his future son-in-law square in the jaw "Perhaps you are unworthy of my daughter after all."

"If that is the hardest you can hit" Draco countered challengingly. He could barely see through the pain and blood in his mouth "Then sir, perhaps I should take my wife now."

George Weasley applauded the performance, earning a glare from the very soon to be Daphne Weasley.

"Astoria, dear," Tracy Greengrass invoked her matriarchal authority "take your young man upstairs and heal him. Good night to the both of you.

Unimpressed, George snorted "He was a twerp in Hogwarts and I don't see any difference."

x

"What's the good word, oh great investor?" Fred Weasley arrived with a pop at Privet Dr.

Harry gave a grim look and suggested "How about we take a walk?" This was something Susan would remain out of the loop for a while longer, until there was no doubt. And once outside he wanted to know "How long have you been seeing Padma Patil? And how serious is it?"

"You're not asking just to find out if I've been in her pants?" the redhead was suddenly serious "Are you, Harry?"

Harry could not meet his eyes as he told the tale of Amelia Bones' murder "So one, or both, of them passed information that set her up that night. One, or both, of them is just as guilty as Bella and Greyback."

"What about Diggory?" Fred suddenly growled. Then apologized "Forget that Harry. I know what that was about. If, and I assume you can prove it, I'll dump her … tonight … or even yesterday."

Harry gave a grateful smile that was tinged with regret and patted his friend's arm "You're the best Fred." He said with feeling "But, if you're willing, I'd rather you did NOT. See she may just have some information-"

"That I might Weasel out of her" Fred concluded the thought.

Harry muttered "Something like that."

"Hmm…dangerous" Fred scratched his scruffy chin "lotsa undercover work. Interrogations? Would I be free to use a few err… torture … techniques?"

Harry looked alarmed for a moment, then noted the mock-malicious expression. He replied formally "Mr. Weasley, you have license to act as you see fit."

"Yes Your Grace. Thank you, Your Grace." Fred bowed in exaggerated fashion "And may I ask an unrelated question, Your Grace?"

As they walked, Harry playfully slapped at his head and declared "Enough!" then "What's on your mind?"

"Well, I know Ginny's been spending her time here or at Hoggies." He commented "What's going on? You're not …err"

Harry shoved down a thrill of panic and replied "No. And we haven't done a formal announcement yet, so keep quiet. But Sue and I both signed our marriage treaty."

"You do know our illustrious Minister doesn't like it when unexpected things happen." Commented Fred, and at Harry's expression he burst out laughing. "But, seriously, congrats mate. Couldn't happen to a nicer guy. Answer this, though. She as big as she looks?"

Harry's face went through several emotions. Finally settling on a mischievous and answering "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Freddie!" it was Ginny accompanied by Susan "What are you doing here?"

Fred returned the hug as forcefully as his sister delivered hers "Well, ya know Squirt, had to make sure Harry was taking proper care of our little one. And I can see that he is most Definitely NOT! What have you to say for yourself, Lord Potter?"

"And what do you mean by that?" Ginny started pushing herself away.

When she succeeded, Fred took in her clothing and became actually angry "And you let her out like this!" he exclaimed.

Ginny was wearing a tube top that, while thick enough to not show bumps of nipple beneath, left a pierced navel exposed as well as freckled shoulders. A pink leather skirt that reached her knees and was fairly conservative by 1990s British standards, was the height of scandal in her brother's eyes. But the absolute worst was the high-heeled shoes that made her MUCH closer to his height.

"I suppose you let her date too, Earl Potter." Accused Fred in cold tones.

Surprise worn off, anger building, Harry countered "Earl Potter thinks Ginny's love life is none of Earl Potter's business."

"Cut this Fred!" Ginny hissed and demonstrated that her high-heeled shoes were quite effective as weapons.

The entire scene was interrupted by a pop and shout of "_Avada Kedavra_!"

And everything happened at once. Ignoring his wounded foot, Fred pushed Ginny over and threw himself on her. Harry flung himself at Susan's legs to similar effect. And Sirius Black appeared from under his best friend's Invisibility Cloak and yelled "_Ossifus Fractum_!"

"_Expelliarmus_!" came simultaneously from Harry and Fred. And all three spells converged on the hapless attacker. Sirius' spell hit the wand arm between wrist and elbow, causing a horrible snapping sound, eliciting a scream. The arm just flopped over.

As has been seen _Expelliarmus _can just disarm a wizard, or blast them across the room, depending on the force applied. The two young wizards had yelled the spell with everything they had. And the masked Death Eater was hit from opposite directions. Imagine two male hippogriffs squaring off to mate with a female. They lower their heads and charge. Now put your average human right between the charging bucks. Even the mask seemed to show agony. The sound of the impact was nauseating. The Death Eater's pelvis, spine and lower ribs were not merely broken, they were pulverized. The figure stood there for an endless two seconds then crumpled like a puppet whose strings were cut.

Morbid curiosity catching all the magicals, they looked down on the results. They'd all (except Fred) been through suffering of varying degrees. Even Sirius, without a doubt the longest sufferer, choked down bile.

"Do you know her, Sirius?" asked Harry, with loathing in his tone. He'd been the first to recover his voice and act, pulling off the mask.

The witch was gurgling futilely. There was a fear in her eyes, but also a hate that even impending death did not deny. She clutched at Ginny's ankle and Fred yanked her away stomping on the offending hand. But the fallen Death Eater was beyond pain. There was a last trembling breath and the face was still.

"Never met her personally." Sirius answered Harry's question after a moment "But yeah. Your Dad and I had a few run-ins with her son at Hogwarts. This is surely the unlamented Mrs. Avery. The body can't stay here. _Portus Grimmauld_."

x

Long laid plans were implemented after the attack and #4 Privet Dr was emptied in less than an hour. Magically. Everything shrunk to fit in the trunk of Vernon's luxury BMW. Dudley was getting detailed instructions from Susan and Petunia was doting on Draco as she had for the past several months.

"I guess you expect us to thank you for this, Potter?" Vernon sneered from his driver's seat.

Long gone was the child who could be bullied by him "No, I don't _expect_ it from you Uncle Vernon." He retorted "Deserve it? Yes. Really you should thank Dudley that he got his head out of his ass. Or I just might have left you here for Voldemort. And he would have, too. Sooner or later. Count yourself lucky that Katie came along, too, the only other places would've been magical ones."

"Black!" Vernon snorted "More pollution of my family."

Harry shrugged "You'll have to take that up with Dudley. If they marry, your grandkids could come out black or magical or both. Bye Uncle Vernon. If I see you again it'll be because I couldn't help it."

x

It had been discovered that computers just did not function properly in magical areas. Like the current safest place for Harry's group, which was Bones land. The other problem being it was 20 miles from the nearest communication line, so no internet. So Hermione's bedroom was the command center, with enough of the computers from Privet Dr. to do the job. There were now thirty witches and wizards in her magically expanded room. She whispered to Harry "No Malfoy?"

"At the Greengrass' for the evening." he replied.

She shook her head "I feel sorry for that little girl."

"You need to stop thinking of Astoria that way. We grew up, so did she." Harry rebuked her without anger "And you haven't seen them together much. She might end up running him. Forget that now. The sun is already setting over Switzerland."

She nodded at him "Right people! We have a lot to cover in the next few minutes." She touched her wand to the computer screen and said "_Engorgio_!" It filled her window "This, ladies and gentlemen, is the Large Hadron Collider in Switzerland and France. It is the largest laboratory on Earth. We have worked out a way to combine part of their work with magic to create a weapon that, if it works right, will wipe out You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters in a single blow."

"A thing the entire Auror Corps has been fighting," Alastair Moody groused "and a Muggle-born with a pretty painting thinks she can do it all by herself! Hmpf! Tommyrot!"

Hermione did not want to claim more than her due "I had plenty of help from—"

"Whom?" Remus was curious.

Harry shook his head "That's need to know. And just now, if you don't already, you don't need to. Go on Granger."

"There are several entrances you'll need to secure." She said "You all have maps like this one. Your assignments are marked on yours. Almost the entire staff leaves at night, except ten technicians and one or two scientists who could be anywhere in the complex. We'll need them to do most of the work. Get them by surprise and Imperio them as quickly as you can."

Neville looked displeased "Are Unforgivables really necessary?"

"I remember _Professor Moody's_ class too, Nev." Answered Harry "But there's also a very good chance the last Lestranges will be there when we strike our real target. And no one, I mean NO ONE has any permission to use ANY lethal curse. Am I clear?"

Remus nodded, but put in "Have you carefully considered this Harry? France and Switzerland could take offense and cause an international incident. And any weapon as destructive as you say… How much damage can it do?"

"If it works the way it should" answered Hermione "only about an acre should be affected. And there will be no evidence of how it happened."

Harry nodded, just the right amount of detail there. Then answering the other concern "We should be in and out in an hour. No alarm should be raised. But if anything does go wrong, then our _illustrious_ Minister will have to save our collective asses."

"I really wish you would show Dumbledore some resp-" Remus complained.

Harry ignored him "Me, Granger, and some others will run things from the control room. And once we're done, we'll shoot up good old Voldie's Mark which is the signal to leave. Plus it'll point the French and Swiss at the bad guys."

"Any other questions?" asked Hermione. The wizards and witches did not even know enough about what they had in mind to know what to ask. So when nothing was heard she said "Everyone apparate to your positions."

Remus did not leave, nor did Sirius because he caught the worried expression on his friend's face "I'll be honest" said the werewolf "Harry, this use of Unforgivables. A plot against Muggles? Framing even You-Know-Who for a crime he did not commit? How could you have changed in the just a few months?"

"What's good for the goose is good for the gander." Harry quoted "And now really isn't the time for a philosophical debate. Are you in or out?"

The werewolf could only nod "You're the only remnant of my best friend. And I promised to make up for wronging you. But, would you explain what this weapon is?"

"We don't even know if it will work or not, Remus. But once it's ready, you'll see it in action." Hermione replied. It was an evasion and everyone there knew it.

x

There were almost forty pops along the Swiss/French border. But so spread out were they that no one noticed any particular one. Entry into the vast underground research center was at a few carefully placed buildings and only by authorized personnel. The witches and wizards walked up, casually, using various pretenses, and _Imperio_ed every mostly bored guard. Then took up a place where they could see every approach.

"It's done and the physicists are on the way." announced Harry.

Hermione only nodded. She'd carefully studied every photo of every piece of equipment. Dudley and Katie had hacked into the Large Hadron Collider's database, so even the secret stuff was an open book. The witch was busy setting up everything she possibly could, but before the physicists arrived she hit the brick wall of unbreakable codes "Sod it!" she cursed "so untrusting!"

"These the ones you need Potter?" asked Moody. He, Fred and George arrived with five of the specialists in tow.

Hermiome gently, so as not to distrurb the effect of the spell, Hermione directed them to all enter code after code. Nor could she do all of the work herself. There are things she had not had time to learn, but she knew enough to put the Muggle scientists to their tasks.

"All gluon and positron emitters ready." A zombie with a nametag of 'Merkle' reported.

Nametag Smythe reported "All power intake at peak. Over twenty terawatts available."

It was intoxicating for Hermione. At this moment, no single person on the planet had control over as much power. She took a calming breath, put the Time Tuner into position and concentrated on it. More and ever more power focused on the exact same spot inside the Time Tuner. There was nothing visible, even in the most powerful microscope, but something was happening. Dials and monitors began reacting. From her trance, Hermione ordered "More power."

"White Dwarf density achieved." Announced nametag 'Merkle'

Again, from Hermione, "More particles." The lasers forced the subatomic particles in the exact center of their focus into smaller volumes. More matter in ever less space. But it took time, increasing the risk. And more power for less result, like walking up an ever steepening hill. Then, they succeeded. Hermione cast "_Pico-Impedimenta_" She had created the spell herself for this occasion. A normal _Impedimenta _will cause a person or thing to visibly slow. This spell slowed time to one trillionth of its normal speed. This was the problem that Large Hadron Collider scientists had with creating Black Holes, they would evaporate almost before the computers were able to detect them.

"Great! We're done?" asked Harry in worried tones.

Susan, from the opposite side of the large control room yelled "You know we're almost an hour over time!"

"And we've used almost twice the energy I thought!" gasped Hermione. "We probably blacked out a quarter of the homes in the area! Why did someone not tell me?"

Harry demanded, more forcefully "ARE we DONE?" And barely had the word _Yes_ even formed on Hermione's lips that he ran up the steps to the surface taking them two or three at a time. He pointed his wand in the sky and yelled "_MORSMODORE_!" Small flashes of purple let him know his allies were leaving.

"Obliviate them all." Moody ordered. Neville and Susan obeyed while Moody assisted Hermione outside. Soon they were safe in England.

x

"Great to see ya again mate!" exclaimed Ron Weasley. It had been over a week since Harry's last visit. "Now what have you gotten my wife doing?"

Harry retorted "How about if I give you my word that, if you get to the Wizengamot tomorrow, you'll know as much as I do. I don't want to say more now because. Ahh, Malfoy… greetings and felicitations."

"Likewise Potter." And Draco gave the nod one noble would give an equal. "Your company is always a delight, My Lady." Then he roguishly took Susan's hand and kissed it.

As Susan walked over to Harry and more or less hung herself over his shoulder, Ron frowned "I could maybe get used to Malfoy as an ally. MAYBE. But his filthy paws on Hermione! How can you stand it Harry?"

"Because, no matter what other choices she might have made, Susan chose me." Replied Harry, earning a warm snuggle from his wife. And with a look of mischief added "Plus I get to boil her lips if she kisses him." There was not a single negative from Susan punching his shoulder, to Ron's raucous laughter and Draco's glare of utter contempt.

Crossing his arms, outraged dignity in every line "I did not come here to be insulted Potter. Nor does seeing Weasley fill me with joy. He brings out the worst in you. What do you want?"

"Oh nothing much." Replied Harry, flippantly "Just all the back door passwords, spells and secret entrances to Malfoy Mansion. And, of course, as detailed a map as you can possibly supply." Then he just stood there.

And Draco blinked, thinking _The audacity_! "Do I get to ask why?"

"Our alliance is based on my helping get you back in your estate?" asked Harry in reply "Is it not?" Into the blond wizard's befuddled mouthings, he added "I can't get my spy out to plan without them."

That suddenly made sense, you could not accuse Draco of stupidity "The Elf. That's where he's been all these months. Right, one condition. I go with you."

"Yep. Took you long enough." Harry commented. He wasn't lying to Draco, quite. But the result of tonight's actions would not be what he expected. Nor would Draco's presence be allowed to disrupt the plan.

Draco only waited long enough to see his ally nod in agreement and departed.

"I imagine you're sick of this Hospital Wing?" Harry less than asked of his friend.

Ron rolled his eyes "Do you know how many holes there are in the ceiling? Huh? From end to end 14,778,304! I'd kiss McGonagall to get out even for a day!"

"Knew you had something for her." Harry giggled "You two made great dancing partners."

Ron flushed scarlet "Fred and George are bad enough! Don't you start!"

"That's the best I've seen you yet, old friend." Harry's smile was in full evidence "but, now that I think about it, you deserve to see this happen as much as me. How about you come along on this little expedition? And I was looking for someone to konk Draco a good one at the right moment. Interested?"

Ron gave a gleeful, delighted snicker, then frowned "But I can't walk. I can barely stand!"

"Wanna bet a Galleon or two you can stand long enough to knock out Draco? And even if you fall, you can have the fun of landing on him." This remark coming, surprisingly, from Susan.

Ron shrugged "Sounds like fun. So, just what is this great plan of yours?"

"Oh no!" Harry laughed "You're going to have to be as surprised as Draco."

x

For the next few hours events were the same as the day before. Plans were discussed, positions were assigned. Folks were fairly spread out as the Malfoy castle was particularly large. Not as large as Howarts, perhaps, but still a huge structure.

"How much time do we have, Harry?" asked Susan, timidly. They were just two of the vastly outnumbered members of Harry's group currently encircling the castle.

He glanced at her, the castle, then his watch before answering "Dobby should be here in five minutes. What's on your mind?"

"We are betraying Draco." She commented "You do realize that, right?"

Harry frowned at her, then shrugged "We are doing exactly what I promised. Ridding his property of Death Eaters. Have you looked around this place? Voldemort hasn't done anything to keep it up. Though I can't believe it could fall apart like this in a year. From what Sirius tells me about her, I'd bet Narcissa would approve even at the cost."

"Maybe, but it's Draco we'll have to live with for the next century or so." She pointed out, more practically than philosophically. "Even now, you could tell him the truth. He might even agree with it."

Harry considered it for a time, thinking bitterly '_It'd serve him right, though_.' Then he changed his mind "Well, if it's important to you. Then alright. Let's see what it gets us." Less than a minute later, Harry was asprawl on the polluted Malfoy grounds, unconscious. And Ron dropped Draco a moment after.

Dobby appeared and looked about in confusion "I has a report for Harry Potter."

"You'll report to me." Susan turned on all of her Ancient and Noble training.

And Elf ears hit the ground "Yes Mistress Potter! Dobby sees 149 Death Eaters. Theys use only Dark Lord wards. Bad news, no Dark Lord present. Dobby is so sorry. Chief bad wizard has it He returns tomorrow."

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Susan, thinking furiously. Dobby's disappearance would be noticed by some demanding Death Eater in minutes. And given the result of her suggestion, Draco would never let them get close again. "Hermione go!"

She hesitated "Err… are you sure?"

"That was the first warning." Susan pointed at the blue sparks she'd just shot from her wand. And a minute later she fired off a streak of red light and bluntly told her "Right now everyone is throwing anti-apparition jinxes and hexes. Dobby told Harry how to block House Elf apparition, but he's out now. What'll happen to us if they get out?"

Hermione nodded and took Dobby's hand. In a fraction of a second, they were in the castle. She took on a nasty expression and shoved the Elf "Move wretch!" she screeched. To be the cause of even that much suffering disturbed her, but it had to be kept up. She kicked the dishrag clothed Elf in the back.

"Missie Grangey is too soft!" hissed Dobby.

She whispered "No Dobby!"

"You is a weak Mudblood!" the sneer was impressive.

And she'd been pushed too far. Hermione slapped Dobby with all her might and he went flying. She was immediately regretful and chased the flying form.

"HEllooooo young one." Hot, stale breath crept across her bare neck "Misbehaving Elves. Fine job, girlie. How about you and me split a few bottles of Firewhiskey?"

Her lip curled in a look of disgust "Smells like you've had a few already. Go crawl back into your hole!"

"Hehhehheh!" the Death Eater forced an embrace on her "In case you did not know, I'm Antonin Dolohov. And you would be well advised to be _nice_ to me. You'll even _enjoy_ it. I guarantee it."

Unnoticed, Hermione's wand slipped out of her wrist holster and into his groin "Listen here, Dolohov, I've developed a possible castration spell. It's not perfect, not enough testing. Shall I?"

"Enough of this!" ordered Amycus Carrow, who then turned on Hermione and added, suspiciously "I do not know you. Your arm! Show me!"

That had been planned for, but Dobby did not know and magically blasted both men. The noise was attracting attention and brought the curious.

"Dobby! Get us out of here!" Hermione yelled. She tossed the burden that had been hitched to her hip all day and it spun to a stop at the feet of several Death Eaters. A curious one picked it up, turning it in her hand. All the preparation, complicated spells and planning, the whole thing came down to a simple "_Finite Incantatum_!"

The problem with the micro black holes in the Large Hadron Collider always was that they winked out of existence almost before they were created. The Time Tuner and Hermione's spell changed that. Deep inside that magical device, this one lived and grew for a full day. But it grew slowly. With normal time resumed everything within its pull was sucked in. Before the two escapees vanished, they saw the Time Tuner and the hand that held it get sucked into oblivion. The witch screamed as madness took her. She attempted to run, but that was useless. Gravity run amuck caught the others in the room, not even allowing them to scream as they died.

"_**MY CASTLE!"**_ roared Draco Malfoy as it happened. And knowing the full danger of charging in, Susan grabbed his arm and spun him around with his own momentum.

A second later, Ron was shaking his left hand "That bloody hurt!" he complained. Looking down at the again prone blonde wizard he was thrown off his feet by a powerful force. And while his legs were essentially useless, Ron's arms were very powerful. He caught Susan's leg just above the knee.

Draco had hit Harry a lot harder than Ron's first punch hit him. He was still very groggy, but in his daze he dug his nails into the ground as he felt the same force. He had little success at resisting, but after a few seconds the irresistible force was gone. He sat up and took stock. Malfoy was unmoving, over a hundred feet away. Nor could he see Hermione and Dobby.

"Hermione should have come back here." Ron, supported by Susan was beginning to worry. He was approaching panic when the others started to arrive.

Moody took over "Right. Good news, looks like we got them all and Voldemort too apparently. Potter, you and the Weasleys are the best on brooms. With no Death Eaters left, you should be safe. If trouble develops, run. This is command central. Report back here on the double if you find them, or danger arises. Flit!"


	40. Chapter 40: Harry's Return ii

**(a/n): **Thanx for the reviews.

Back for the aftermath of Voldemort's defeat and apparent death. I seem to be back on my old schedule before life and sickness got in the way.

Wolfric, I didn't think of tossing the Horcruxes in the black hole. Scientifically, that might also make Voldemort truly immortal, as time all but stops in a black hole (if they survive the trip) It's best they're under Harry's control.

It's been amusing seeing everyone shout for Hermione's death. I'm still undecided there. But everyone loves Dobby and Ron, whose been suffering stuck between his best friend and wife. Nor has he or will he fully recover from Justin's murder attempt.

Time to dish out some justice. I've noticed a few unimaginative chapter names. Here's another, probably the last of that though.

* * *

**40 - Harry's Return ii**

By morning, there was only one conclusion. The entire group, now 28 members instead of 30, gathered back at Moody's designated HQ. It was a sad, shocked group who just stared at each other. "Ron, mate, I don't know what to say." Harry offered, quietly.

"How about an apology for destroying my home!?" growled Draco.

Harry stepped between them "Cut it Malfoy!" he ordered gruffly "I completed the terms precisely in our alliance. I delivered your property back from the Death Eaters. House Potter will support you in the Wizengamot when we all claim damages against Death Eater Houses. You-"

"You, Potter, you used excessive force. I don't know what you and the Mudblood did or how! No! Wait! I do!" The blonde wizard's mind suddenly cleared "And she-"

Susan's wand was out and she fired "_Obliviate_!" Draco went down in a heap, "No! He does not need to know how this was done. The knowledge of this must fade. Even we should be obliviated eventually."

"That's what I want to know" said Sirius "Exactly what you guys did."

Luna Lovegood had begun taking certain liberties with her contracted fiancé. She leaned on him, reached up and fiddled with the short hairs on the back of his neck "That is need to know , my dear. And the fewer who know, the fewer need to be obliviated."

"She's definitely smarter than you, Sirius!" Harry couldn't help baiting his Godfather. Not a one was bothered by his angry expression. However the starry, subtly disapproving gaze of Luna quickly ended any giggling.

Sirius, with all seeming casualness, took the sixteen year old girl's hand off his neck and wrapped it in his elbow. He was uncomfortable with her willing intimacy, and truth be told, too tempted by far. Nor did he dare insult her by openly denying her "My dear" he said "Perhaps my Godson should keep certain secrets. Earl Potter, what now?"

"Ron" Harry addressed his best friend, sadly "It's been twelve hours. Maybe she'll turn up somewhere else. She knew the risks, but she was the only one who COULD do it."

Ron growled at him "I'm NOT leaving until I KNOW! I can't Harry. She's my wife!"

"Luna." Sirius said "You'll go with them. As proxy of House Black. Ron, we'll keep looking until we've searched every inch of Malfoy property. Or further, until YOU are ready to fall asleep."

x

Harry briefly split from his friends. There was a way for his chief advisor to accompany him to the Wizengamot meeting. And it would give pause to the Minister of Magic. Word had gone out about the afternoon meeting demanded by Harry, but as the time neared many seats were empty. Over a third, but not quite half. The Potter seat was not. Ginny held it.

"Perhaps Miss Weasley can explain why Earl Potter has chosen to insult this Noble body by failing to show up at the time he, himself chose." The Duke of House Brown demanded.

Draco responded with a sneer "Likely wiping out all of Malfoy property."

"Be silent, Malfoy!" Susan ordered from her place at the Bones seat "You are required to honor the terms of our alliance! Or you will suffer-"

She was cut off from the Chair "Enough! The lot of you!" ordered Dumbledore "This assembly is not a circus!"

"As I understand it" Luna put in, airily "that is far from true given all your behaviors in the Sirius/Lucius duel. But that is neither here nor there. Our leader in l'affair Voldemort affair shall be here momentarily. In the meantime you are requested to view and ponder the picture I have to share. _Replicatus_!"

What she had just published to the entire Wizengamot was a wizard photo of an absolutely perfectly smooth crater. A bowl more than 100 feet across "We fail to understand the significance of this scene." Commented Dumbledore

"You will as soon as Harry arrives." Answered Ginny, with a malicious look at Draco. Who only spared her a hateful look as he resumed a private whispered conference with Astoria Greengrass. "And I, Lord Minister, would have you take formal notice of the many empty seats here today.

And Harry did not just arrive… he _ARRIVED_ … Remus and Tonks were providing an honor guard, wands at the ready. Neville who, while no longer Harry's proxy, marched a half-step behind and to the right. None of this was especially unusual, except for a pitch-black phoenix with eyes that were soul-piercingly green.

"It is a pleasure, Harry, to see you alive and well." Dumbledore spoke as they paused at the Chair.

Harry bent stiffly at the waist, the precisely required three inches and answered coldly "That, Judge, was for the office. Not the current occupant of the Chair. Do not think yourself forgiven. On to business, though this part… admittedly … is fun." There were four quick flashes of black flame. Remus, then Tonks, vanished with the phoenix. Then in an almost imperceptible instant of time, Harry flashed from the Floor to the Bones Seat. Without any magical gesture from Harry, a silk perch appeared behind Susan's head and the phoenix occupied it. Harry formally kissed Susan's hand and sat beside her.

"Though Ministry approval is generally required for marriages BEFORE the happy event" Minister Dumbledore commented, correctly interpreting Harry's behavior "as Minister of Magic I do endorse this union. Your Graces, Earl Harry and Countess Susan, congratulations."

Susan spoke before Harry had a chance to "Thank you, Lord Minister, on behalf of myself and my husband." There was then a round of applause, begun by Ginny. Draco had to as well as he would soon be indirectly related to Harry through the Weasleys as well as the Blacks. But mainly it was a deadly insult not to acknowledge a couple announcing their marriage. Some four centuries ago, the whole chamber had been depopulated by just such an incident.

"Thank you, Thank you," Harry acknowledged formally "Thank you all. Your well wishes are greatly appreciated. Now, on the occasion of our formal announcement, there are two bits of justice to get out of the way before the main announcement. Remus! Are you ready?"

The ever since utterly loyal werewolf acknowledged "At your orders, My Lord!" He pushed Justin Finch-Fletchley into the room, not at all gently. The expelled Hufflepuff charged Remus. Massive though he was, Justin was caught by the throat and tossed like a child's doll into a stone pillar. Then Remus leaped that same distance and howled in rage. Justin cowered against the pillar.

The Wizengamot reacted with universal loathing. While some certainly approved of Susan's and/or Harry's murder, all were chilled by the notion of a killing of an unborn heir. "Will none of you speak in Mr. Finch-Fletchley's defense!?" The Minister roared over collective hissing and booing.

"You mean like the defense I had, _Judge_?" sneered Harry, venomously. "DEATH!"

Dumbledore appealed to long-known kindly Susan "Surely as a fellow Hufflepuff, you can see the nobility of forgiveness and compassion. Remus, please rele—"

"In this, Minister" Susan replied in deadly earnest "you will find that my husband has spoken for both our Families. Nor is this simply an act of vengeance. Consider he nearly attacked me an earlier time as well. This is a matter of self-preservation."

Dumbledore, knowing he had a vastly harder fight coming, only glanced at Harry, then to the rotund Head of Hufflepuff "Pomona, surely you as essentially a mother to your students?"

"Justin went far beyond the pale." replied Professor Sprout, sadly "I could never forgive one of my own children killing another. Even though, as a result, I would thus lose two. I would, in fact, myself deliver the death blow."

Dumbledore had one last plan that should have saved Justin's life, but Harry by accident or design, beat him to it "I'll kill him myself" declared the be-spectacled wizard "Go ahead Remus, let him up."

"Are you sure, Harry?" asked Lupin.

It happened just as he nodded. First a black tear leaked from his left eye, then a black something from his nose. Finally a stream from his mouth. All of which eventually molded itself together into one form that dwarfed Harry. Justin ran to Remus for protection. But long before he got there, a pair of oversized hands seized him by the shoulders. He first screamed then began whimpering for mercy, finally lapsing into a faint. And, at the last, silvery trickles seeped from all over Justin's body and gathered themselves into a small brightly glowing ball. The black shape swallowed it whole, which was then sucked back into Harry. Then the horrid thing was over. Justin stood there, normal in gross, but not in detail. Eyes and cheeks sunken in, life literally sucked out of the body.

"One down one to go." Harry exulted, then glared at Dumbledore "See what you did to me! Do you _SEE_!"

There was shocked silence in the Hall. Few had witnessed a Dementor in action. Something clicked for Susan, however. The spirit '_Lily from the Future'_ spoke of working with Dementors. She did not know if she could still prevent that awful, desolated future. Maybe she was horribly egotistical to believe that just her staying with Harry was enough to head it off. She knew beyond all doubt that he must NOT kill again that way.

Returning to the Bones seat and all but drooling, he grinned "That was utterly delicious!"

"Harry" she said hesitantly "if I ask you to …err …not do something…and ask you to give me your word. You won't? Right?" And at his nod she diffidently, pleadingly, said "Please, don't ever, no matter what… even if it's to save me or Ron or Ginny or Luna or even ALL OF US… Please don't do that again. PLeeezzzz!"

Feeling a highly feral feeling, he demanded "Not even Snivelus?"

"No, _especially_ not even Snivelus." She answered firmly. At first she felt satisfied as he gave a nod of agreement, but decided "Sorry Harry, let me hear you say it."

"Do you want an Unbreakable?" he glared at her angrily.

She shook her head, and soothingly answered "No Harry. Your promise will always be enough for me. But this is important. More important than I can explain. Please!"

"So be it." He said, quite reluctantly "I promise." He immediately regretted the pledge as Severus Snape and his two flunkies who attacked first the Potter then the Bones estates were brought in.

The cages were quintessentially Bonesian in design. First were legs that were crab-walking entire rib cages full of the various fully preserved and easily identifiable bodies. They were followed by collections of body parts, together with others from the same person where possible. If not they were dumped together unconcernedly. Finally came living prisoners, whose severe wounds were treated to the point of survivability, however no effort had gone into providing actual comfort. The first had lost her leg at the knee, but without a real attempt at cleaning in the last several weeks she had (as muggles called it) a post-op infection.

Another, a man, had a Bones rib-bone right through his wrist that had not been removed. Painful? Not exactly. Especially after several weeks. But decidedly uncomfortable. Severus Snape was last brought in. There was a hat, of sorts. It was actually the skull of Amelia Bones, clamped in place by skeletal fingers that dug into flesh. His habitual all-black robes were in tatters and his hair and beard a scraggily mess. But for all that, he had plenty of energy to radiate pure, unalloyed hate.

"I hate you worse, Snivelus." Snarled Harry "And for a lot more reason." Not even thinking, he reached in, grabbed a fistful of hair, and punched the erstwhile Potions Master in the face.

Dumbledore radiated fury, but he was bound by Wizengamot rules "Lord Potter!" his voice rebounded all over the Hall "Mistreatment of anyone in this Chamber is unacceptable! Your Family is fined One Hundred Galleons!"

"Really?" Harry smiled. It was a nasty one. He reached between the leg bones making up the cage and repeated the act until his knuckles were sore. He winced and added "That's a thousand. Deduct it from what this scum and his minions owe both our Families."

Turning to Susan he demanded "And what does House Bones think of this outrage?"

"The Minister has a right to outrage, my husband." She replied, to Harry's sudden shock. Then she smirked "You counted wrong. I believe it was twelve, not ten."

Harry bowed to her, very solemnly, and replied "Of course, My Lady." There were, for various reasons, laughs all around the Wizengamot members.

"Yes?" asked Susan of the black Phoenix who had squawked. She then addressed Augusta Longbottom "House Bones wishes to make a motion, Madame Speaker."

There were gasps of surprise. Few indeed were the reasons for sidestepping the Minister of Magic for that. As Speaker, Neville's Grandmother had the authority and declared "House Bones has the floor."

"Thank you, Madame Speaker." Susan's red head nodded respectfully "I request that the Minister of Magic, due to personal bias, be suspended for the duration of this session."

Shock swept the Hall. Then a mix of cheers and catcalls. This for a mix of reasons that had little to do with the undeclared war in Britain. Members might be on Harry's side, but object to any challenge to the Minister of Magic. A Death Eater might simply shout down anything pro-Harry. There were plenty of neutrals whose opinions were entirely self-motivated. Augusta's wand burst in three bright lights and loud booms "ORDER! ORDER! Countess Bones, that is a most inflammatory claim. Do up have anything to support it?"

"Speaker, if I may?" Dumbledore began formally "The young Countess is-" And from his Chair, he fixed Susan with a twinkling gaze.

Gone, as with many in her class, was the little Susan who stepped up on September 1, 1991 to be sorted. When you add Harry's influence, Susan Bones Potter cocked an eyebrow (in imitation of her Auntie) back in response that offered an open challenge.

"In the interest of Parliamentary procedure" said Dumbledore "I will yield this session to you, Madam Speaker. If, in exchange, I might serve as consul for the accused."

It was frustrating to Harry. In fact, this latest move drove him bonkers! There was nothing more to be gained. "How many of you, or your kids, have bean insulted? Graded unfairly? Gotten stupid detentions by this greasy-haired git!? Well I'll tell you why! Dumbledore was Grindelwald's lover! And Snivelus here is his Grandson!"

"What!? *gasp*" And there were a dozen other flavors of surprise. Even Ginny hadn't been told. Madam Bones had accidentally discovered a secret that had been kept for fifty years the last time Snape had been imprisoned. Nor had the prisoner himself been told. That was evident in _his_ reaction.

Dumbledore went to the cage. Amelia's head nearly bit his hand off and a blue field glowed around it, denying any access. Chastened, the old man knelt down and spoke softly "It is true. But you are a good man, Severus. And in the absence of your Grandfather, I have done what I could to steer you straight. You have just made some errors in judgment."

"Errors in judgment? _Errors in judgment!?" _ Harry protested "I want him DEAD _NOW_!"

Dumbledore was desperate "Be reasonable Harry."

"Ok. I'll be ok with a quick death." Harry said coolly after a warning from Augusta.

Dumbledore changed tactics again. He stood straight and tall "That simply is not an option, Harry. And Severus, though admittedly I find this rather despicable, has informed me that he retains possession of Lily's painting. He offers it in exchange for pardon."

Harry was caught by a yellow glow before both feet even left the ground. He probably would have slain Snape in an instant had he made it. The phoenix he brought was responsible. It squawked and chirped at both Susan and Harry for over a minute. The couple whispered back and forth under a privacy spell. "Ginny" he said, even while gnashing his teeth "House Potter is going to agree to _this_."

"No Harry! You can't!" exclaimed Ginny. She held an interesting position at the moment. It was entirely legal for her refuse anything that she genuinely considered against House Potter's interests. And she could continue to refuse as long as the Wizengamot was in this particular session. She glared at him and he glared back. She could tell he was doing something he hated, yet there was something she read in him that he WOULD do it, regardless. Ginny's face went utterly still as she stood and left the Potter seat. She joined Arthur and Molly, then said tonelessly "Do as you will."

Nor was Susan showing any happier expression. Her arms were folded and she sat, not looking at Harry.

"House Potter" said Harry "_Upon __**and only after**__ return_, intact _and_ unchanged by **ANY** magic of the portrait of Lily Evans Potter, and following the inspection of said portrait for ANY inimical devices or spells, Muggle or Magical, WILL grant Severus Snape full and complete pardon for all crimes and offenses against said House and its Head. Specifically one Harry James Potter. I so pledge on my life and magic. So mote it be."

Snape sneered a victorious smile. Dumbledore was still critical however "Such a detailed, conditional oath. Are you not even a little trusting?"

"Give me one reason I should, Judge!" demanded Harry.

Dumbledore, after receiving detailed instructions, vanished. He returned in minutes with the stolen portrait "I have confirmed there are no spells and Lily is entirely intact.

"You don't mind if I have that verified?" it was the first words Harry spoke the entire time. And the last he said while Sirius, with all his knowledge, inspected the painting. Then a team of five Goblins. Kreacher examined it with Elf Magic, though Harry would have preferred Dobby. Mad-Eye Moody had a hand in checking. The whole process took over two hours, during which time Wizengamot members came and went at their whim. Harry only and stonily glared at Snape without a word to anyone. When it was finally done, he offered a soft "Thank you" to all who investigated the portrait.

Speaking for his God-Grandson, Dumbledore said "It has been returned, Harry. Now you have a commitment to keep. You will, of course, free Professor Snape."

"He has not asked." Harry said coldly "In fact, he must beg. And apologize."

Snape sneered "I'd rather die."

"You will. Slowly. Painfully." Replied Harry.

Dumbledore sighed "Severus. I do believe Harry means it. I would suggest-"

"I, Severus Tobias Snape, crave pardon" every word was like poison to the Potion Master "for my sins against the person and property of Harry _James Potter_."

Smirking at the prisoner Harry declared "That felt gooooood!"

"You agreed, Harry." Dumbledore said with more than a hint of impatience.

Susan interrupted right then, declaring "But I did not. Nor did Earl Potter have any authority to offer pardons on behalf of House Bones. The criminal, Snape, is not in Potter custody, but Bones. Snape led an assault on my home. He is part of a group that murdered my Head of House and the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. And finally, from day one of my Hogwarts career, used his authority to mistreat me. We will, for the moment, disregard your negligence in allowing it to happen."

"If you will accept my apologies, Countess Bones." Dumbledore offered "We c-"

She cut him off "And what of Snivelus?"

"Br—" began Snape. But Dumbledore cut him off with a gesture. Feeling almost as humiliated as when he apologized to Harry, he resumed "Would you please grant me pardon and _mercy_, Your Ladyship?"

Susan's answer came instantly "No. Auntie taught me, after a certain point, forgiveness becomes stupity. Amelia, proceed."

"Nnnnnn." Came from Snape's cage. A grunt of pain. The six bars of leg bones simultaneously shrunk the height of the cage and, by doing so, pressed in on the prisoner. A knee in the jaw, for instance, skeletal toes digging into his chest. In short there was nowhere Snape could bend or move for rest or comfort.

Dumbledore didn't bother with the 'children' he simply pulled his wand and fired a silent spell. But it definitely did not have anything like an effect he wanted. What happened at a vastly slowed speed was: Amelia's skull instantly turned to face him. Her mouth opened and the spell entered. Half of the spell was reflected back at the sender who screamed and threw away his wand. This gesture was of limited effect as, after disintegrating the wand, the half-powered spell split again and the pair burned flesh half-way up Dumbledore's arm. None present even so much as breathed as they watched him scream. The other half of the spell was filtered away from the Bones cage and against Snape. His hair, from head to toe, ignited and his insides; blood, then organs boiled and cooked. The gory deathblow, however, was from the hands holding Amelia's skull attached to Snape's head. The boney fingers forced themselves into Snape's head and crushed, tore and ripped at the soft brain tissue.

"Oh Merlin! Harry!" Susan choked on bile and buried her face in Harry's chest. The rest was muffled in his robes, but it amounted to "I can't believe I did that!"

Harry felt her body heave and twist in his arms, so much so in fact that he could barely hold her. Then his chest was wet. He knew why, but forced the knowledge away and clamped his eyes shut to block out the sight "I'm just as responsible, hun." He said "And as Amelia would've said, it had to be done. And I bet she would've done it without your order." After a time, they became aware of their surroundings again.

"This session is over." Augusta Longbottom ordered. There were situations that allowed the Speaker to do so without a vote.

Dumbledore's arms, past the elbows, were encased in soft blue-pinkish lights. And he was shivering uncontrollably. Ministry Healers were doing everything they could to treat him. No one would come within ten feet of where Severus Snape died.

x

Susan awoke with a jerk. Her eyes snapped open as she felt an arm around her waist. Feeble morning light came through narrowly open curtains, not enough for a wide awake person. But she saw quite sufficiently to note that it was Harry's and eased herself around.

"Good morning." Harry greeted his wife with lazily opened eyes, but a concerned tone "Feeling better?" He rolled onto his back, pulling her along.

She suddenly stuffed a fist into her mouth and gasped, barely intelligibly "I was." And rushed for the loo.

"Aw Sue." He quickly followed her, where he found her heaving without producing results "Come on. I've been here and it's useless."

Eyes all bloodshot and lip quivering, she obeyed and sobbed "I never knew what Auntie had to go through sometimes. How do you put up with me?"

"I need a hot water, please." Harry spoke to the air. A House Elf instantly delivered on the order "It's my job. Now sip this, you'll feel better. Amelia had years and years to get used to things like that. I hope we never have to do that again, but they deserved what they got. Better?" At her nod, he picked her up and carried her back to the bed.

Susan then noted her sleepwear. It was luxurious, silky and definitely not what she was wearing under her dress robes. She blushed vividly "Honestly Harry!" she exclaimed "Changing me like a baby!"

"Yep. Powdered your bottom even." He teased "But seriously, I wasn't going to leave you in those dirty robes." He carefully settled in the bed beside her.

Her color was slowly returning to normal "Well, hardly the first time you've seen me naked." She acknowledged "But still. It's a little weird. Where are we anyway? Looks like Ministry quarters, but I don't know the room."

"The Potter room." Harry identified it "Not as good a view as the Bones one, but that's too many floors to carry you. No offense." Susan laughed and pinched his right bicep, but they were interrupted by a chime. Very authoritatively, he ordered "I'll get it. But you sleep. If I go out, Sally will watch over you."

By a combination of magic, and it actually being a very large place, the Ministry of Magic building in London was equipped with rooms for every member of the Wizengamot. There was a complicated formula of room size and proximity to the Wizengamot Chamber that was based on Family wealth, prestige and longevity that determined what Family occupied which room. Regardless, they were all richly decorated.

x

It was a large group that awaited the opening of the door. Largely adorned with the Potter Crest, it was. Many of the Weasleys, the Lupins, Sirius and his Black-to-be, Neville (who would not deign to look at that couple)

"Ginny" who was in the front "you know you don't have to knock on any Potter door."

Ginny curtsied in the manner of a woman to her Head of House "Doors, My Lord, are closed for a reason." She answered "And I believe I owe you an apology for my behavior in the Wizengamot."

"Rude of me." Harry realized "All of you, come in. Please. And Gin I think I owe you one. There wasn't time to let you in on it right then. And I think you did exactly what we could have planned, if we could."

Molly looked quite put out "However, was that horrible scene really necessary?"

"Yes it was." She was the first true Mum he'd ever known "Molly, everyone needed to learn it is VERY costly to attack me, or Sue, or any of our friends and allies." Several squawks and chirps come from the black phoenix and Harry continued "No one said anything about Malfoy Castle? Did they?"

Sirius, partially distracted by Luna, answered "No Harry. That's your announcement. But it has to be this morning. Where's Susan?"

"NOT sleeping." Out of the bedroom came she came "If we don't show up together, it will be viewed as a sign of weakness by that bunch of fwoopers in the Wizengamot."

Harry gave a concerned look "You sure?"

"Yeah, I think so." She answered "Nothing in my stomach anyway. Don't think I'll eat again until after today's session."

x

Dumbledore was too ill to attend. The Vice Minister of Magic, Pius Thicknesse, was in The Chair and was already speaking when the group arrived "… -ning's meeting of the High Council has decided to impose sanctions on Houses Potter and Bones for the outrageous display, yesterday. Both are ordered to make charitable contributions in an amount to be determined later. House Dumbledore will administer the funds."

"And why was House Black excluded from this meeting?" demanded Sirius "Such an effrontery is a direct insult to the place my Family has always held in Wizard society!"

Thicknesse gaveled for silence, but did not get it until Sirius finished talking "House Black was issued a notice." She argued "Your failure to attend is not Ministry responsibility. There was a legally constituted quorum of the High Council, therefore your presence was not required to hold a vote.

"We can, and will, address this abuse of power later." Susan cut of the argument, it could not be called a debate "For right now, have any of you bothered looking at the picture that was distributed earlier?" Her tone indicated what she thought of the likelihood.

Harry squeezed her hand, then spoke above any protests, even that of the Vice Minister "Time to wake up! I, in concert with several friends and allies, have ended the War Against Voldemort! OH! STOP IT! He's dead. Listen to what I'm saying! VOLDEMORT IS DEAD!"

There was, for one of the few times in Wizengamot history, a pin-drop silence.

"I wish to honor three people in this triumph." Harry said quietly "Dobby, a House Elf who showed more heroism than most humans ever have. Hermione Granger-Weasley, who was primarily responsible for the method. Which did not in any way reveal Magic to the Muggle World, nor harm the Magical World to any great extent. Both were lost in our attack. And last, but not least, Draco Malfoy, without whose ability to lead us through the wards protecting his estate, in addition to his willingness to sacrifice his family home (for the greater good) we could not have succeeded. Draco, come forward, please."

The blonde, now recognized, ruler of House Malfoy hesitated. There was smoldering rage in his eyes. Astoria Greengrass, his official fiancé, pulled his ear to her mouth and whispered rapidly. What stunned him was his schoolhood nemesis greeting him with a deep bow.

"Without your sacrifice, Lord Malfoy" Harry repeated "this war would have gone on endlessly. I thank you, sire."

_The bowed head_, Draco thought, _would have been so easy to curse it to pieces_. But, and it pained him to admit it, Astoria was right. Potter was offering him an equal status as hero. Something by no means to be despised. "No more than your part, Lord Potter." He touched Harry's shoulder and smiled "We did it together."

"Indeed, Draco." He returned the smile, noting that while Draco's lips smiled his eyes did not. He gripped the proffered hand and allowed his hand to be raised in triumph.

"You were never this smart, Potter." commented Draco, even still with that smile "You made it impossible for me to make you pay for what you did to me. And, yes, despite how you betrayed me, I will still honor the rest of our agreement."

Harry's smile did not change as he replied "I honored my part… right to the letter."

There was an oddly disjointed reaction among The Wizengamot and spectators. Ron, for instance, could not bring himself to applaud his best friend shaking his worst enemy's hand. He mostly wanted to get back to looking for Hermione, even if he'd already personally covered all of the Malfoy estate. Still unknown Death Eaters grimaced as they reluctantly clapped. There was also both loud cheering and stony silence in places.


	41. Chapter 41: Short Lived Peace

**(a/n):** Thanx for the reviews.

Slytherin66 's reviews often help crystalize some of my thoughts, so great thanx. Snape is just a load of bad karma that even in canon, no one could really be said to care about his death. Sorry JKR, I can accept an Albus Potter, but Albus SEVERUS Potter isn't believable after all the abuse. He mistreated how many Years of kids? He belonged in a research center, or as a full time brewer. Dumbledore did everyone a disservice there.

The sets of the 1984 Dune movie are similar to the Ministry sets of the HP movies helped envisioning the Ministry as a great palace, though lacking an actual royal ruler (at least directly), made guest rooms for the nobility at least a possibility. The 'depopulated chamber' ... well I'd been rereading the Lensman series again... saw the word and just HAD to put it in. As for the actual event? Maybe something will click. 'Erstwhile' is another of those words.

I'm hooked on Susan because of how Eleanor Columbus portrayed the non-speaking role in SS & COS. And when you compare that with Amelia's portrayal, Susan would have to grow up to fill that formidable woman's shoes.

Hermione, they only know she's missing. No one who counts (in this case, Ron or the Grangers) has yet said she's dead.

Every once in a while I use Virginia for Ginny, and always for a reason (usually humor). And someone always calls me on it. Guardsman Bane did so then immediately declared "..._And now I see you're aware of that. Back to my hole_..." I chuckled at those 2 reviews. Cheers!

Sexy Grindelwald? I leave that judgment to others. *chuckles* Though I do like how Michael Bryne portrayed him. And as a plus, he shares my birthday. Another reason I gave GG an important part this time.

Most of this is chapter is about the largely, now gone, Spymasters. No country is happy about outsiders involving themselves where they're not wanted. How do you get rid of the last one?

* * *

**41 –** **Short Lived Peace**

Susan and Harry's marriage was quite happy. The war against Voldemort had cost them the delirious 'honeymoon' phase, but what nobles often displayed as a wholly artificial storybook love for the masses was very genuine in their case. There was one, not an argument per se, but a something that troubled Harry. It never seemed important enough for Susan to push, that it somehow involved her, she'd worked out long since. So almost a month after announcing the Dark Lord's death and the nearly complete annihilation of the Death Eaters, she found him lolling in the shallow end of the Bones estate's large swimming pool. Stripping off her clothes: _Nothing_ she thought could _be less confrontational than wet bra and panties_. "Harry, when are you going to tell me whatever it is that's troubling you?" she asked.

"Whooooooooo!" whistled Harry softly as she settled on him "How much did you shrink them?"

She giggled "Just enough. Now answer my question."

"Gimme a sec." he insisted, then cupped a see-through cup in one hand and scratched lightly at a fabric covered nipple with the other. Susan rocked from side to side in the water, dragging his rapidly growing hardon up and down each leg. And thus they continued for much longer than Harry's *sec* until he finally called "Xiddy!"

The Bones House Elf popped in and bowed allowing her ears to flop over her face. It was not appropriate for her to view humans in such antics. "Yes Master."

"We're going to have a meeting here." Said Harry "The Lupins. Please tell Auror Tonks to bring the results of the project. Then go to Grimmauld Place for Sirius. Tell Malfoy it's an internal affair, no offense. Fred Wealey, too, and make sure his girlfriend isn't around. Last, Ron."

Xiddy had been drooping as each name ticked off "Master Ron does not like Xiddy!" the elf protested "Chases Xiddy and turns red!"

"Ron is very lonely." Susan explained quietly "It is up to his friends to help him. And occasionally remind him of his children."

Harry frowned, slightly, but bit his cheek against a comment. One, he could not truly disagree, nor did he want to start an argument when knowing his wife would not be fully pleased with being kept out of the loop for almost a year. Neutrally, he offered "How about we get dressed. Don't want guests seeing us in our birthday suits."

"Yeah, if we were starting an orgy, Sirius would be slightly peeved Luna won't be here." She commented, wickedly.

He apparated out from under her, popping back just a few feet away. And chuckled when without his support there, she tumbled backward "Ooops! Sorry!"

"GRRRR!" she growled and slapped the water.

x

Ron was the last to arrive. The months since the destruction of Malfoy Castle and the wiping out of almost all Death Eaters had not been kind to him. Or rather, he'd been unkind to himself. Any time Molly got within sight of him, she'd demand that he eat. And in this case she was entirely justified, her youngest son displayed none of his former bottomless appetite. Protesting loudly, he was released by Xiddy and sprawled on the floor of Susan's foyer "BLOODY HELL HARRY!"

"Come on there Ron!" Sirius and Remus grunted as they pulled the bedraggled and scrawny young man to his feet "Good to see you again, kid!"

Harry rushed in and embraced him "Ron! How long's it been?"

"How am I supposed to find Hermione if people keep kidnapping me?" the redhead complained.

Harry pounded him on the back and ignoring the generally pathetic appearance, he ordered "Go get cleaned up. Informal enough. I just figured you'd like a hot meal. Plus after leaving you in school, I figured I owed you this."

"Huh?" asked Ron cluelessly. But he obeyed.

Harry glanced at the head on the railing as Ron departed and said "Anti-exit wards, please, Amelia. Just until he at least gets eating."

"Not even Ginny has ever been this stubborn." Fred said "I'll go make sure he gets his fingernails too."

The group caught up on mostly personal affairs while they ate. There were the plans to remove Dumbledore from power and the problem of finding a friendly candidate to replace him. Though the group all knew that too many more Wizengamot votes going against the Minister would force him from office.

"Ok everyone, attention" Harry tapped a fork on his empty glass "Except you Ron. Just keep eating." His friend's face was full of a half-eaten chicken leg. "Before really getting to business a toast to Ginny and Luna who are at Hogwarts. And to our lost friends, Hermione and Dobby."

Ron, who had only casually raised a cup to the girls came as close to as attention as he could manage. He forced down a mouthful of gravy soaked carrots and said "Thanks mate."

"Now… ah Sue, and incidently, you Ron… an apology." Said Harry, and while many might have looked away, his eyes were only on his wife "Back when we were still on Privet Dr. a woman, a spy, stopped one of my morning runs. She told me there were some other participants in your Aunt's murder. I told Tonks to look into it, see if the evidence was real or not."

Susan's reaction was a study in misery. Her shoulders slumped, but she refused to shed a tear "So they all knew?" she accused "Don't you THINK I should have been the FIRST to know?"

"NO!" a shout came from the foyer and Amelia's skull floated in "Harry even discussed it with me. Then was not the time. You did not need that kind of distraction! Nor the additional potential enemies."

Susan flinched, that even the victim, her Aunt, agreed with such a secret being kept.

"Only Tonks, and quite a bit later, Fred knew." Harry offered "And, while Amelia did agree, I did make the decision. We had to know beyond a doubt it was true."

She took several long calming breaths, then said "You and I are going to have a fight… later… what did you learn? Why now? Besides me stripping in the pool of course?"

Harry was at a loss. And there were several repressed sniggers at Susan's comment. Tonks took over "It's true, as far as I know. I didn't even tell Remus, on Harry's orders. She gave us a thick folder of pictures and reports. It seems the Chinese have been poking into our business for some time. Just watching, apparently, not doing any good. Merlin forbid they'd let us know in advance!"

"Not important now." Fred grumbled at her, then apologized "Sue I feel the worst about this because Harry came to me and told me my girlfriend could have been responsible for Madam Bones' murder. Tested my acting talents to the fullest. Harry, I really tried, but either Padma wasn't involved or she's an even better actor than me."

Harry nodded "Thanks Fred, I appreciate you trying."

"Not really a bad job, oh fearless leader." Fred chuckled and mock-saluted "Looking forward to me next mission."

Not even the seriousness of Susan's anger prevented a round of amusement. Even from Susan herself "Your sacrifice is noted." She grinned at Fred "Right. I see the reasoning. I am still very angry, but that's between us, Harry. Let's have the _short_ version. How were Parvati or Padma involved? If so, can we prove it in court?"

"Their Father is head of the Indian Magical Secret Service." Tonks explained "They were, apparently, planted here because Rajiv Patel wanted to monitor your generation from the inside. He was assigned to the Magical Embassy as a junior security attaché in 1985. Initially for two years. A year later, he accepted a five year extension. This permitted him to bring his wife and children from India. At least that's his official record."

Susan cocked an eyebrow at the Auror, indicating this was not her definition of the SHORT version.

Tonks noted the look and shrugged, and continued, unperturbed "Our spies in New Dehli report that he was already India's spy chief for Western Europe. In 1991, his daughters arrived at Hogwarts and found their way into various friendships that were close enough to Harry without raising suspicions. There is not a thing in this folder that's untrue. In fact they both have committed multiple acts of espionage. I dug up enough to fill four of these folders. But, Harry, the only eyewitnesses to either one's involvement in Madam Bones' assassination are your old friends… the Diggorys."

He grumbled "Figures. Just when I thought I could leave them out of my life once and for all. Nothing really against his wife or the kids, but I still hate Amos. I will until the day I die."

"Answer me this" said Susan, looking at Tonks "How hard would it be for you to lock them both up?"

Tonks allowed her nose to lengthen and tapped it with a finger "Best to get them at the same time, even if they're not together." She cogitated "Less than a day to pin down locations and trail them. They'll be in Ministry jail by this time tomorrow."

"I just wonder if you have considered all the ramifications, Harry." Remus offered

Harry fixed a steely glare on him "You mean '_What will my dear friend, the Judge, think_?' I couldn't care less Remus. You were there when we killed Bella and Greyback."

"No I wasn't, Harry" replied Remus "Remember, you're taking on one of the leaders of the second largest country on the planet. And this … vendettas are unhealthy. Where does it stop? You've won. Must you wipe out everyone?"

It was Susan who replied "Not everyone, just our enemies. And certainly anyone who participated in Auntie's murder. Do it Tonks. Charges are Conspiracy, Murder, and Espionage."

"Mr. Lupin does have a point." This from the skull of Amelia "You are fighting out of your weight class. Unless, that is, you neutralize Patil himself. There is the alternative, besides the people here only that spy knows. You could let it go, they were minor participants."

Susan just shrugged "Would you have if it were me? What about when Mum and Dad were killed?"

"Huh?" asked Harry, suddenly aware he'd really missed something in his wife's life. Then he bit the question off even as it came to his tongue. This wasn't the time.

Fred, who had been thinking furiously for minutes, had now a full grown plan "Bagging the twins should be a piece of cake. I'll tell George I'm leaving early, you know Parvati's been dating Dennis Creevey? Guess she's trying to pump him for information on you, Harry. We go to some small smancy place, no innocent bystanders, just a double date. Then you show up and take them away."

x

What occasioned the delay was the needs of the Creevey limousine business, which did much of its work in the evening hours. And Dennis had not been brought into the scheme. So a solid week passed, but finally four youthful magicals entered a quite exclusive eatery on a side street within walking distance of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Meals here were known to start at 1000 Galleons. Impeccable art decorated the walls. Silverware was actually silver, or for select clients, gold. While seating might have been along usual restaurant design, clients sat on specially softened dragon scales and every bit of wood came from trees planted in Merlin's era.

"Wizards, witches drinks to start?" asked an ultra-perfect waiter.

As host for the occasion, Fred answered "Pumpkin juice for the meal, I think. Though I will need the champagne list for after dinner."

"Rather quaint, sir." Commented Padma, with an adoring smile. Her boyfriend of long standing had hinted this was to be a special occasion, and she'd gleaned enough clues to make a very good guess as to what it was. The presence of Parvati and Dennis all but clinched it, if clinching was needed.

Dennis, who'd been around wealth for several years now, noted "Even we don't use stuff like this in the limos. And we're drinking Pumpkin juice!"

"So I was chatting with George, yesterday." Said Padma, between bites of lobster "And he told me you had an afternoon with Harry. Anything you can talk about?"

Fred pretended to frown "Sometimes George talks too much. But it's not a secret, not really. They're still trying to figure out who would be a good replacement for Dumbledore. And it is NOT Pius, that's for sure."

"Father told me he overheard one of our diplomats say the Vice Minister is a natural choice." Parvati answered, sounding tactless "Who would know more about the job?"

Talk then strayed to all the minutiae of young people talking about their entirely personal affairs. Fred would frequently glance at Padma in what could easily be thought as lustfully. His hands occasionally explored here and there. She would smile, or glare, or both. And there were similar events on the other side of the table.

"Pink champagne is best, I believe" Fred decided "Though since most of the domestic stuff is Malfoy grown, I'd like an American vintage please."

Waiters had no opinion, naturally, so it was "Splendid choice, Lord. I shall return momentarily." Uneaten food and sundry utensils, plates, bowls and etcetera were cleared. This place did not offer take-home of leftovers and no guest would be so vulgar as to ask.

"Would My Lady mind terribly allowing me to stand?" asked Fred in an overdramatic manner. During which he deftly plucked Padma's wand from her robes. Pick-pocketing is a not unexpected talent of the prankster.

The champagne never arrived. Four Aurors led by Tonks and Remus did. All of them were highly accurate casters. Causing damage here could be highly expensive for The Ministry. Both Indians were stunned, petrified and hit with sleeping spells within two seconds

x

"Where are we, do you suppose?" a groggy Parvati asked of her sister.

Padma, awake a scant minute earlier, answered "A cell is about all I've been able to figure. No windows. Haven't seen a guard. Or anyone else for that matter."

"Figured that all by myself." Grumbled Parvati.

It was several minutes, and in a state of increasing panic, that Padma gasped in relief "Thank Merlin! HARRY! Get us out of here! Is Fred alright?"

"What makes you think I'm here to _rescue_ you?" he asked in a coldly amused tone "My wife would be pissed at me if I did."

Susan, just out of view, rested her hand regally on top of his and appeared. As Vernon Dursley learned, on their last encounter, that Harry was no longer a child: The Patils saw a Susan that was no longer a classmate. "I most definitely would." She declared, tone harder and colder than his "It was at my order you were taken into custody."

"You have no right-" Parvati began, hotly.

Susan cut her off "SILENCE!" she commanded in a tone that compelled obedience "You shall pay for the crimes you committed against my Ancient and Noble House. And against The State."

"I've got no idea what you're talking about!" Padma protested.

Susan sneered at her "Then you're not really the Ravenclaw material the Hat thought you were. Are you?"

"Shut up Padma!" ordered Parvati, then appealing to Harry "We didn't do anything. Why would you want us arrested? Are Fred and Dennis alright? Please! As a fellow Gryffindor?"

He snorted contemptuously "_As a fellow Gryffindor? _Neither of you knows what that means! We had nothing against either Fred or Dennis. Fact is Fred set you up. Made it so easy to catch you. He's been my man on the inside for months." Harry's leer made his double meaning abundantly clear.

"I don't believe you!" shouted Padma with a hot blush "Freddie LOVES me!"

Susan ignored the outburst "You'll be formally charged in the morning. See you then. My Lord?"

"My Lady." He bowed over her hand and they turned to leave.

Parvati shouted "We demand to see our Father!"

"Not in the cards." Sneered Susan "If you'd paid attention in school, you'd know adults don't get to yell for Mummy and Daddy. You two are in deep shit and you will **pay**!" And this time they did leave.

Alistair Moody was waiting for them in the control room as they exited "You kids are good, I'll give you that, you got them talking up a storm." He reported "They said everything we needed, except for one thing. It really is too bad we can't put visual spying spells in cells. Listen."

"_They know about the Bones operation." Patil #1 concluded "That's the only answer."_

_Patil #2 asked "But how? That was air tight. Then answered her own question "Diggory. It has to be."_

"_We'll have to work on our respective boyfriends." Patil #1 suggested._

_Patil #2 added "None of it matters. They can't touch us. Diplomatic immunity. It's all bluff and posturing."_

"And so on." Moody ended the playback "You'll notice the one thing they did NOT do."

Harry shrugged but Susan answered "Call each other by name. Not once. Neither of them said which fingered Auntie to the Death Eaters. Ah well, this was never really the main plan anyway."

x

"The Mudblood was behind this, this OUTRAGE!" Lord Voldemort snarled. The few remaining of his minions were a more or less even mix of long established, elite Purebloods and the dregs of Magical society. A couple of Werewolves, one who was turned by Fenrir Greyback. In a sense, Remus' evil sister. The rest, while from the elite, were children of the recent casualties. As young as Fifth Years.

Amycus Carrow, whose sister perished in the mysterious attack on Malfoy Mansion was particularly vicious "I say kill every Mudblood in Hogwarts first! After, kill any we can find."

"I council a less extreme approach." The massive ex-Auror recommended. "The school will be too heavily defended."

Amycus sneered "Coward."

"There is an easier target, Master" Delores Dolohov, pointed out. Her Grandfather, Antonin, was another victim. She wore her new Dark Mark with pride and thirsted for revenge with a bloodlust only possible to the Werewolf she was. "In just a few months, the Hogwarts' Express will be setting out for London. The Christmas Holiday."

The entire group gasped at the temerity of a child to address The Dark Lord so directly. The assembled Death Eaters were convinced their scarce numbers were about to be reduced.

Voldemort contemplated his wand for an infinity that was just 30 seconds, then astonishingly, laughed "Hahaha! Marvelous! Well done child! Hahaha! You shall assuredly be among my top followers in the next generation. Now, as to the specific plan-"

"My Lord" said Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had been silent during the last hour of back and forth, "it is my recommendation that you do not appear until towards, or immediately after, the climax."

Still distrustful of the converted Auror, The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed and he grunted "Oh?"

"You would, of course, have more important matters to concern you than such an action." The huge black man rumbled "And it leaves the impression there are more of us than there really are."

x

The Patil twins were not members of an Ancient and Noble House of Britain. They were daughters of a foreign diplomat so that gave them status above ordinary Magicals. Only the actual diplomat enjoyed that status. Nevertheless, a member of the Wizengamot sat at the huge, raised desk.

"Cases 98-1107-042 and 98-1107-042A." the crier barked officiously "The Ministry vs Padma Patil. One count Assassination with Common Intent of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. One count Murder with Common Intent of Amelia Susan Bones. One Count Conspiracy to Commit Murder, namely, of the aforementioned Amelia Susan Bones. And Espionage." After pausing for a breath "The Ministry vs Parvati Patil. One count Assassination with Common Intent of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. One count Murder with Common Intent of Amelia Susan Bones. One Count Conspiracy to Commit Murder, namely, of the aforementioned Amelia Susan Bones. And Espionage."

Emotionlessly, the judge glanced at the defendants and asked "How do you plead?"

"Pranab Sathasivam for the defense, Excellency." Announced a heavy man with graying hair and beard "Legal advisor to our Embassy here in London. My clients offer no plea on the grounds of Diplomatic Immunity."

The judge shook his head "The Treaty of 1947 recognizes Diplomatic Immunity only for the Ambassador and his certain specific personnel. And regardless, murder is not a crime covered by Diplomatic Immunity. Did you honestly believe I would not have consulted the Treaty? Now, a plea?"

"My clients continue to _respectfully_ refuse." Mr. Sathasivam increased the power of his voice to drown out the Patils' less than polite protests.

A dict-a-quill scratched on a scroll and the judge announced "Noted. Pleas of _Not Guilty_ on all counts will be entered into the record on their behalf. The Ministry on bail?"

"Remand, Your Honor." Susan answered "No, I am not qualified and will not try the case. But as an entry-level Prosecutor, I can handle a bail hearing… Under supervision, of course." She nodded to the seasoned official beside her.

The Indian smirked at her "With respect to my learned colleague" he condescended "the Patils are highly respected in our country. Even though you have chosen to ignore the Treaty, Your Excellency cannot ignore the insult, no matter how incorrect the perception of one, that members of our staff would fail to appear. The Embassy will accept custody of our citizens."

"The accused, Your Excellency" Susan immediately stood and spoke "are charged, each with multiple crimes, any one of which carries a possible death penalty. Releasing them, under even high bail and tight restrictions, would be to tempt fate. They have no ties to the community and every reason to flee."

Padma angrily snapped "Fred was about to propose to me!"

"Don't see him here now." Susan retorted coldly "Or Dennis for that matter. Feeling abandoned are we?"

The judge hammered "The prosecution will address the court!"

"My apologies Your Honor." Susan bowed "I was out of line. It might be wise for me to avoid close former associates in the future. However, with respect, it does not alter my argument. These two should, under no circumstances, be allowed free. And I must remind you _multiple Capital Crimes_."

The defense wizard commented "It may well be wiser to let my clients free. The better to avoid any international unpleasantness."

"Is that a threat, sir?" the judge demanded, coldly "Your clients are remanded. Aurors, Mr. Sathasivam is to be taken into custody. The cell next to the accused, I think. The better to consult for trial."

Parvati, the Gryffindor alumni, the more emotional twin lashed out with what could only be called battle cry. And a vicious, lightning fast, kick. Aimed at Susan's temple. Had it struck its target, the impact would have been fatal. Everyone in the courtroom knew it, after the fact.

There was, of course, no time to think only react. Susan did, ducking. And it might have missed, or not. But that did not matter. Harry was even faster than his wife. He caught the foot and, furious, he yanked on the leg and repeatedly slammed Parvati's foot on the edge of the prosecutor's desk. Then drove it to the floor and stomped on her, quite vulnerable, ankle until he was pulled off. Six Aurors had to pull him off and only Susan managed to calm him.

"Is this how Britain protects foreign nationals!?" Mr. Sathasivam shouted at the judge "This court owes India an apology and reparations!"

Parvati was not screaming any more, she could only whimper in agony.

x

It was Thanksgiving in the United States the day Draco Malfoy finally showed up at Kiln Keep after repeated owls from Harry and neither greeting nor reply was anything to be called warm.

"About time, Malfoy." Harry glared "Almost two weeks!"

Draco's shrug was an eloquent statement of his concern for his host's impatience "It's been taking a lot of my time. Finding an appropriate child. Our agreement only requires mutual access to Lord Slytherin. Not instant. Nor will I allow you on my property until it is absolutely necessary."

"My Lord Malfoy" said Susan, interposing herself and extending a regal hand.

Harry could only glower as Draco took and kissed the proffered hand in exactly correct fashion. Not even the three seconds above the minimum could really be protested, nor the form of his greeting "Honored, Countess Bones. Seeing you is, as always, a singular delight."

"You'll stay for tea, naturally, _Xiddy_." She said with a smile. Not even blood enemies would refuse, so this was something of a slap at both young wizards. The elf took her orders and they settled on the patio. The trio conversed about the rather late spat of warm weather and other unimportant subjects.

And only when it was polite to, Draco stood, took a tiny object from his robes and snapped his fingers. It instantly became the life-sized portrait of Salazar Slytherin. "I believe it was a mistake for the Lady Potter to involve herself so directly." He said "Your reaction, Lord Potter, will have two quite opposite views. First, that any husband would have done likewise. Second, that you were completely out of line and should have allowed the court Aurors to handle the situation."

"The _situation_ was that Susan's life was in danger." Grumbled Harry.

Draco gave a snort and added "What Lord Slytherin is saying, my violent friend, is that had you merely thrown Parvati into a wall no one would have protested at all. Shattering every bone in her foot tarnishes that golden-boy image of yours. Funny, Granger could have told you that, too."

"However, I do not really believe that would have a truly detrimental impact on the trial." The painting noted "The sheer volume of evidence is staggering. As if they were being followed, which will be noticed."

Harry was confident "As long as that bearded idiot stays out of our business."

"Even _**I've**_ figured out that won't happen." Said Draco "And I don't like you."

Susan suddenly felt annoyed. She stood and said coolly "We are sure you have a busy schedule and do not wish to keep you. Looking forward to seeing Astoria again, I imagine?"

"Yes." Draco nodded "The limited visits during Hogsmeade days just are not enough. And supervising the construction of the castle means I do not always get there." It was a deliberate dig at Harry.

That the green-eyed wizard ignored. He did stand as politeness required and offer a bow to his guest as appropriate. He spoke as ritual demanded "A pleasure to have you in my home, sir. I look forward to your next visit."

"And you to mine, sir." Replied Draco, returning the bow "Have I your permission to take leave of the Lady? "

Distaste in every line, Harry scarcely nodded. But again, he was trapped by custom. And for once, Susan's lips curled as the guest's lips touched her knuckles. Politely, she offered "A safe trip home, My Lord."

"You are the loveliest thing on this whole estate, Lady Bones." Draco's comment hid an insult that the couple both saw. He backed away, walked to the edge of the grounds and vanished with a ***crack***

Harry looked at the empty space and grumbled "I shoulda let Voldemort have him."

x

With all the legal maneuvering at an end, and Christmas fast approaching, everyone involved in the Patil trial wanted it over with. There were only two really important witnesses. Prosecution witness Nymphadora Tonks Lupin went through the evidence rather emotionlessly. The facts were what the facts were. And her investigation only affirmed what the documentation showed. Only the cross examination garnered any excitement "And where did this alleged proof come from?" asked the defense attorney.

"I saw Earl Potter receive a thick sheaf of reports and photos from a woman of apparently Chinese origin." Tonks answered.

Mr. Sathasivam gave a pleased grin "Ah, yes, the so-called spy."

"Stands to reason." Tonks acknowledged "All you foreigners sticking your nose into our business."

There was applause in the courtroom, which the judge was rather tolerant of. In that there was a lack of division, they were all British, offended by interference in their internal affairs. Tonks bowing to the crowd was over the top. The judge's wand exploded in light and noise, demanding (and getting) silence.

"About time." The defense attorney complained contemptuously "Is it justice to blame two young girls for all the troubles of your country?"

It would have been expected that Amos Diggory would testify for the prosecution. But, when it came to honest testimony, he truly gave the best case for the Defense "Yes, sir, I know beyond a doubt that it was one of your clients."

"Which? Choose." Mr. Sathasivam demanded "Your Honor, may my clients approach the witness? There. At a distance of five feet. Who did you meet with, Mr. Diggory?"

Amos sighed, tapped his fingers nervously. He studied one young woman, then the other, intensely. He stumbled over the name "Mr. Sat-hays-i-fannn, sorry Sathah-sisyfam…err… Well, noooo. In full light, and hair pulled back, I can tell them apart … I think. But at night, partly hooded. Even now it's hard to say if … that is … I know one or the other, but which? It's impossible."

"Your witness." As he walked back to his desk, the defense attorney smiled arrogantly at the prosecutor.

Standing, the prosecutor looked deflated and said "No questions for this witness."

The closing arguments are part of the legal record, but not chronicled here. It is the verdicts and the aftermath that are of primary importance. Imperiously, the judge ordered "The defendants will rise."

"_No_ we will _not_!" Padma snapped, and Parvati who started to rise obeyed her sister's defiance. But, at the judge's order, they were _Imperioused_ and forced to stand. The Indian women, twins, and in some ways almost one mind, broke the spell and sat again.

Anger was plainly visible in the judge's expression, but it was best to avoid further embarrassment "The court finds Parvati and Padma Patil not guilty of; One count each Assassination with Common Intent of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. One count each Murder with Common Intent of Amelia Susan Bones. One Count each Conspiracy to Commit Murder, namely, of the aforementioned Amelia Susan Bones. This due to lack of evidence beyond a reasonable doubt which one, or both of you, are criminally liable. Lastly, Espionage, sufficient evidence has been presented that I am convinced there is not only no Reasonable Doubt, but no POSSIBLE doubt in my mind you are _**both**_ guilty."

"Any action against these Indian Citizens will result in **severe** consequences for your country!" came from the gallery.

The judge waved a hand and ordered "Aurors, bring that man forward. Sir, this is a court of law, not an Embassy Ball. An outburst from the average citizen would result in a serious fine, if not jail time-"

"If you-" the Indian cut in.

The judge cut him off with a yell "DO NOT INTERRUPT ME IN MY COURTROOM! Now as I was saying. Espionage is punishable by a maximum penalty of Death. And this court so orders. _SILENCIO_! Execution will be delayed until review by the executive branch. You, sir, as a diplomatic courtesy are to be taken directly to your Embassy. Do NOT enter my courtroom _again_!"

"daddy" Padma squeaked weakly, and unintentionally. She and her sister had come within seconds of execution. Nor were they out of danger yet.

Susan was on her feet "_Halt_! On my personal authority as Head of an Ancient and Noble House I order that man taken into custody!"

x

"Going somewhere, Kingsley?" asked Lord Voldemort in silkily venomous tones.

The former Auror flinched, he'd been caught disobeying the Dark Lord's orders "Master, you cannot deny me the opportunity to notify my children." This was a half truth "Four of my daughters will be on the Hogwarts Express. I will not allow them to come to harm."

"You weren't, then, by any chance," Voldemort questioned "considering the possibility of betraying me?"

Shacklebolt bowed stiffly and lied "I could not possibly betray you My Master. I am only interested in safeguarding my family."

The Dark Lord smiled, not a pleasant image, and declared "I Lord Voldemort, pledge that no one of my followers will harm any Pureblood child in this action. For you, personally, Kingsley, we need to know exactly where you stand. So when I announce the lie of Harry Potter, we shall be standing side by side and the entire Magical World will see your face."

"As you command." Kingsley could only agree.

Voldemort's smile became a sneer "We will see. But until the Express operation, take him to our guest room. He's to be well treated, but not allowed to leave."


	42. Chapter 42: War

(a/n): Thanx as always for the reviews.

I got a chuckle early in the reviews by mention of a Harry/Pansy pairing. Although, I had a thought about that, a bit of fun for the last couple chapters.

Ron, I've been pretty hard on, he deserves happiness and will get it with Romilda. But sorry the Vane family takes customs quite seriously. Their daughter stays a virgin til he announces their marriage, and that's not happening before graduation.

Pairing Luna with Sirius I did for a couple reasons, mostly that way of thinking she has will get him out of the dark place Azkaban took him to. And the age difference that troubled some; I feel is less that the actual chrological difference due to that imprisonment. He's scarcely older emotionally than when he went in. Besides, as another example, Lucius seems noticeably older than Narcissa in the movies (more than that between the actors).

Slytherin66 - If you liked Amelia last time, I'm sure you'll enjoy her here. As to Draco dying, I dunno. It's fun putting him and Harry into situations where they cannot avoid each other. Espionage is just bad business all around. Whether it's been real life or fiction it seems to backfire as much as it succeeds, but as long as there're people and countries there'll be espionage and counter-espionage.

Voldemort didn't need to survive the attack on Malfoy Castle as Susan will recall here. Just being declared dead doesn't make it so.

Though I kept descriptions of wounds minimized, this is as violent a chapter as ever. Voldemort's ultimate revenge. In the last half of the chapter, he inflicts mayhem on the innocent.

* * *

**42 – War**

It was several days later. Intentionally so. Rajiv, Parvati and Padma Patil had not seen each other since the day the sisters had been convicted of Espionage and sentenced to death. Surprised to still be alive, but highly anxious, yes fearful of what this day would bring. They'd been shaken awake in their separate cells hours earlier. A small, barred, window marked the passage of time. The Sun was only now coming up.

Rajiv was not secured to his chair. He had not been formally charged with any crime, merely 'Held at the pleasure of an Ancient and Noble House' His daughters, however, had been convicted of a most serious crime and sentenced to the maximum penalty. Both were secured by physical and magical means to her seat. Nothing would free them. Regardless, the chairs were not designed for comfort. As the Sun shone through the small window, several Aurors entered each pushing a pair of luxurious and comfortably padded seats. They stood at one end not speaking and clearly forbidding any movement from the prisoners.

x

"Fred, George" Harry walked into Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes two days prior to that moment. His expression grim, immediately deflated the usually irrepressible pair "I need to understand, especially from your point of view."

Fred had been particularly affected by his former girlfriend's arrest, trial and sentencing. Embarrassed that he'd been apparently used, so effortlessly deceived. "What's on your mind, Harry?" he asked, as they went to the back office and locked the door.

"Me and Sue" replied Harry "we knew going in they were never going to be executed. We weren't even surprised by the verdicts."

In their usual twinspeak, the redheaded pair said "Awww" "_Our ickle_" "Hawwy is all" "_growed up_"

"Hahaha" Harry chuckled, then soured. "What we want, is a way to punish the Patils in such a way that really hurts. And puts Daddy out of action. We really can't have all of India coming down on us. They could send an army bigger than our whole population."

George had changed, lately. No doubt because of his marriage to the former Daphne Greengrass. He had a serious streak that never existed before "I noticed that sometimes not being around Fred, shortly after getting married, was painful."

"I felt it too." Fred admitted "And it only faded when we were both here. You can't do anything worse to twins than take them away from each other."

Harry gulped, the deadly seriousness and genuine vengeance in their frank answer was actually scary. And it more than made sense.

x

Into the interrogation room entered the top layer of British Magical society. Minister of Magic Albus Dumbledore, his Vice Pius Thicknesse and Susan and Harry. Then, Meira Gandhi, a magical grand niece of the legendary Mahatma Gandhi. Her post, Magical Ambassador of India to Magical Britain.

"At last!" exclaimed Rajiv "I assume you're here to end this farce."

Ms. Gandhi smirked "You assume wrong, old friend. You see after a certain point people become more concerned with maintaining their own position, rather than their duty to your country. You passed that point many years ago. And thanks to British assistance, we have regained control of our Intelligence Agency."

"Britain is prepared to commute the death sentences and in fact rel-" Dumbledore began

He was interrupted by a cold tone "Wisest move you've ever made Dumbledore."

"Our terms are as follows!" came from a definitely NOT sweet voice of Susan "You, Rajiv Patil, will be imprisoned for life in Azkaban. Second, justice will best be served by imprisoning the correct conspirator responsible for my Aunt Amelia's murder. You will identify which one. She will join you for a 30 year sentence. Your other daughter will leave Britain, never to return, in fact will not come within 500 miles for the rest of her life."

The twins gasped and Harry hid a smile behind a perfectly impassive mask. His conversation with the Weasley twins yielded handsome results. Justice would be satisfied. If even their brief separations during normal life produced emotional discomfort, the Patils would suffer a 30 year separation during which one would be under less than humane circumstances. A father condemning to such a fate one of his children would punish himself for years to come.

"Suppose I choose not to?" asked Rajiv, playing what he thought was a strong trump card.

But that had been anticipated "Regrettably, that door is closed to you." replied Dumbledore "House Bones was most adamant in this. And India agreed. All three of you will be executed in that event. I would and did council forgiveness, but unfortunately-"

"Bloody right, but Britain got some nice concessions. And just so we're clear" Susan interrupted "any escape will result in all your deaths. And I'll put a price on your heads big enough for any bounty hunter."

Dumbledore gave a withering glare and said "Bounty hunters are unacceptable in any circumstance, Countess. Neither this nation, nor citizens of it, will engage in such behavior."

Harry spoke for the first time, defiantly "They broke our laws even being here. And I'll support my wife, to the hilt. Shall we go public with it? Go against us here, and you'll be facing a No Confidence vote. About this time tomorrow. Really, there's little reason we shouldn't anyway."

"Now is not the time for a major change, Harry." Dumbledore offered, apologetically "Our society is-"

Harry snapped "I don't care. Am I clear? They will pay for their crimes. Our Head of House was murdered and any and every participant deserves to die. We only offered this to avoid an Anglo-Indian war."

"A word here" Ms. Gandhi announced "While my country will undoubtedly win a war with you, by sheer numbers if nothing else. The notion of going around the world to fight is… undesirable."

Parvati grinned "Tell em!"

"Foolish child!" the Indian Ambassador slapped her "One last time, Rajiv. Having negotiated this deal, if you force me to, I could and will leave you to the Brits' tender mercies."

The senior Patil suddenly decided "It was Padma. We'll comply. Send Parvati home."

"PAPA!" Padma squealed in horror.

Parvati was really no less affected. She gave Harry a pathetic look "We went to the Ball together, Harry." She pleaded "You'd let my sister go to Az-"

"I'd throw you both to a Dementor myself." Was his icy cold reply. "But it might upset my wife."

Dumbledore's eyebrow spiked and he scolded "_Harry_!"

"What say we let the court have its way?" Susan suggested, knowing what that meant. And her tone was almost eager.

The deal was done. Aurors took Padma and Rajiv into custody and ultimately, Azkaban. They were not kind. A few days later, there was a knock on the door of an upper middle class home in an outlying neighborhood of Delhi. Parvati Patil was a shell of the exotic young beauty she used to be. Pale and shaking, she cried in the circle of her mother's arms "I miss Padma!"

But a crisis was averted. There would be no war between Britain and India.

x

A trio of leaders had emerged at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Oddly, the Seventh Years also included a Sixth Year, very unusually all female. The Head Boy was relatively unimportant and seethed silently in jealousy, though that situation would change very soon.

Neither Luna Lovegood nor Astoria Greengrass had neither need nor desire for male company as both were engaged and would be married shortly after graduation. Take out the negative usage and the one word description for Ginny Weasley would be 'Slut' Although no one would use that word to describe her to her face. A forfeited Quidditch game against Ravenclaw assured that would never be repeated. It was an eloquent statement, however, in that each boy was from a different House. As Christmas approached, it was Dennis Creevey who she began to hang around with. Dennis was different in a number of ways. Purebloods remarked that he was a Muggleborn. That he was younger than Ginny was not immediately obvious as he stood a foot taller, but the Seventh Year boys certainly knew it. The entire school knew that when the Big Three gathered, no male was permitted. Why? They were wont to ask, was Dennis Creevey?

Delores cuddled up to the Head Boy, trapped his arm in her not undesirable cleavage and instructed "As much as possible, you're to make sure Purebloods are toward the rear of the train. Especially as we get into London. Understood? Mudbloods up front. When we see each other, signal me if you've seen any of _them_. Clear?"

"You got it, Dee!" he replied, buoyantly. More, he grabbed the girl around her waist and yanked her in for an open-mouthed kiss.

She allowed it, even pulled his hand up to her breast, then pushed away and with a dreamy smile told him "My fiancé is a werewolf. Not the sweet, sugary kind like Lupin was when he was here. Hopefully, for your sake, there won't be any of your odor or taste on me the next time I see him."

It was a near panicked Head Boy who returned to his quarters

Days wore away. The student body was drowned in study and tests as the semester ended. They'd have a pleasant two days before going home, but nobody had a social life until the school demands slacked off. All unnoticed, a quiet conspiracy laid final plans. December 23 would go down in Magical history.

x

On that auspicious day, the very famous still teenage Heads of Ancient and Noble Families were separated by considerable distance and in two very separate worlds. But, doing what they both loved. Harry had learned that his family long invested in Quidditch and owned parts of every team in the League. And, that, combined with his very real talent landed him right where he wanted. In honor of his best friend, he was on the Chudley Cannons as reserve Seeker.

The world of Professional Quidditch was a vastly different world than what Harry knew at Hogwarts. Students were mere hobbyists compared to the pros. Practices of a few hours a week, which was all that education permitted, gave way to several hours a day six days a week.

"Hiya Quidditch fans!" the latest young sportscaster enthused "We all know today's guest. He wowed Hogwarts fans as the youngest Seeker in over a century. In his five year career there, only four games in which he didn't catch the Snitch. An impressive record. You'd have to be hiding in a dragon's nest not to have heard of Harry Potter."

Anyone who known him as a child, would still recognize in the adult who was experimenting with facial hair, the same face and spectacles. Only three people knew they were totally unnecessary. He chuckled easily "They were some great times. And some bad. But there's a HUGE difference between the school games and now. I've had aches in places I didn't even know I had places. These pro practices are just the legal version of a _crucio_."

"Much like me, back in the day" the sports newsman commented knowingly "Harry is exaggerating."

The star laughed "Well, maybe a bit, Ron. And by the way, it's great to see you doing something you love."

"Well, I can't play and this is the best way I can be close to the game." The redhead admitted "But enough about me. The Cannons are finally putting you in a game. Any thoughts?"

Harry gave a shrug "I feel ready. I'm honored to play in the Christmas Classic and against the Harpies. It'll be fun."

"The Missus doesn't mind you working Christmas Day?" asked Ron slyly.

Harry's cheeks heated, but he had plenty to poke back with "Well, I'd love to lay in bed all day … Like you and Romilda … but my wife also wants a career."

"Very funny." Growled Ron, whose complexion showed embarrassment much more readily than his friend's "But this isn't about me. This is about our rising Quidditch star. Any predictions for the game?"

Harry smiled "Well you know, Ron, I'm totally a Cannons man. But, I admit it'll be my first professional game. These pro Snitches are …well… like bullets no less."

"Thanks Harry, that was great. Just what the public wants." Said Ron "Even to embarrassing your best mate." He punched Harry on the arm. The camerawoman giggled then muffled herself.

Harry retaliated by slapping Ron upside the head, laughing "You started it." He retorted "But seriously, I'm glad to see you getting on with life. Romilda's a bit young for my tastes, but if she keeps you smiling."

"I tried" sighed Ron "for months and months. But she's just nowhere. I'd'a sworn if she died I'd've felt it. She was such a part of my life, mother to the twins. I know you two never stopped fighting-"

Harry held up a hand "Let be Ron. No we didn't. But I can't hold a grudge against a dead woman. And I'd just wanna mention I'm pretty sure Romilda doesn't need to hear about Hermione, except of course when it comes to the kids." He broke off then added "Gee, you really do have it tough."

"Go back to practice, Harry." Ron told him gruffly "We'll talk to the rest of the team and get some action shots. Don't forget dinner tonight."

Harry gave a smirk and asked "All those guests. Think your Mum can make enough food?"

"Let her hear that and we'll have leftovers for a year." Ron retorted.

x

Susan knocked on the office door marked **MRS MARCHBANKS **and heard "Enter!"

"I'm here for my Annual Review, ma'am." Susan announced.

The administrator waived to a seat opposite her desk and said "Sit, Mrs. Potter."

"Thank you." She replied. Susan used that as her professional name. Nobles performing work for The Ministry were supposed to do so without favoritism. And so gave up their titles on the job. They were no different from anyone else in the same position. A superior, as Griselda Marchbanks was, actually was Susan's boss, regardless of title or lack of one.

A roll of parchment sat on her desk and Mrs. Marchbanks unrolled it "This is a list and brief summary of the cases you have worked in the last few months. I think the one of most concern is your appearance in the Patil case. What were your thoughts there?"

"I wanted to demonstrate that I could perform a function regardless of personal feelings." Replied Susan.

Griselda ordered "Rate yourself on that, Mrs. Potter."

"Execution – Exceeds Expectations. Intent – Outstanding. Benefit to the Case – Poor." Susan answered unabashedly.

Administrator eyed employee coolly "You do know that Intent, Mrs. Potter, is not a measurable category. Setting that aside, The Board agrees with your evaluation. Our opinion was that you failed to foresee the possibility of Mr. Potter's involvement. A major concern on my part when accepting you into my Department."

"Oh?" asked Susan in a monosyllabic coolness.

Griselda replied "Yes, Mrs. Potter. Your husband has a history of lawbreaking, or, at the very least lawbending. And then escaping the consequences of his misdeeds."

"Misdeeds like killing Voldemort, for instance?" asked Susan, without the slightest bit of sarcasm.

Griselda sniffed in offense "I will order copies made of your husband's record. I want you to prepare a report of your evaluations of his actions, with particular attention to lack of punishment."

"And my results? Please?" Susan wanted to know.

Griselda held out two scrolls "Overall an Exceeds Expectations Minus. It is the opinion of the Board you have the talent to make a strong prosecutor. Much development is needed, naturally. You currently lack sufficient tenure for promotion, but if you continue to improve, it seems likely during the next evaluation cycle. Please sign and date one, the other is your copy. Any questions Mrs. Potter?"

"No, Mrs. Marchbanks, I do believe I have seven days to offer comments and concerns? Correct?" Susan answered. Later, back in her cubical, she penned a vitriolic response which took her straight through lunch and into the late afternoon. And that is when an almost unheard of event occurred. It was in the rulebooks and everyone knew what it was, just that it happened about every twenty years or so. Every candle in the room, and throughout the Ministry, flashed a brilliant blood red.

Mad-Eye Moody, who was currently in charge of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, bellowed and his voice traveled from floor to floor "ALL MINISTRY PERSONNEL WITH EITHER COMBAT OR HEALER TRAINING APPARATE TO PLATFORM 9 AND 3/4 **IMMEDIATELY**!"

"The Express!" hissed Susan in horror. And that was when a long-forgotten memory flooded back. Dobby had said so, but in the aftermath of the destruction of Malfoy Castle,,, "OH! What a fool! Voldemort's still alive!"

x

Harry was deeply engaged in Quidditch practice. Currently it was about speed drills. One end of the Pitch to the other, back again, over and over. The most difficult, but ultimately thrilling move, never done at Hogwarts was whipping his broom at full speed through all three rings and at maximum speed.

"Only a true Seeker could pull that off, first time." Coach Radcliffe praised him "And while laughing."

Harry was laughing now, doing what had been unthinkable back in the day. With his lightning reflexes, he could see the ground and something caught his eye. The coach was signaling him in. Unconcerned, he throttled down, did a leisurely quarter-pitch loop and headed for a landing. Harry all but crashed landed as he caught the expression "What is it, Coach?"

"The Hogwarts Express derailed." Radcliffe gulped, and the rest of the team had joined by then "Just as it was getting to King's Cross. A friend from _The Prophet_ brought the news."

The Keeper asked "Anyone hurt?"

"Anyone dead? You should ask." The lead Seeker snapped back.

Harry did not ask for permission, nor did he respond to his teammates' sniping at each other. He simply said "I'm going." And only a flash remained of his presence.

X xx x x

Delores and her accomplices carried out their orders in the five minutes before reaching King's cross. "Put the Mudbloods up front!" she shouted.

"_Expelliarmus_!" a Gryffindor fired at her.

Delores glared "Impudent boy. _Crucio_!"

The remainder meekly tossed their wands away and obeyed. All thoroughly cowed by the possibility of suffering the Unforgivable. They made their way in fearful silence to the front of the train.

"By the generosity of Lord Voldemort, all of you are to be spared any harm." The magically powered voice of Delores declared. And her minions pushed, pulled and otherwise bullied Pureblood students to the last two cars of the Express."

In all, it is remarkably easy to derail a train. You do not have to use explosives, or really take over the train. The goings on inside the Hogwarts Express had more to do with the Dark Lord ensuring the loyalty of his much reduced band of minions. You could not order wizards and witches, especially Heads of Ancient and Noble Houses, to harm or allow harm to their children, the futures of their Houses.

The last Carrow, under a Disillusionment Charm, smiled wickedly as the tracks began vibrating. The Express was approaching at 60MPH. The crash would be devastating, especially when a mere Quidditch Pitch away from Platform 9¾. Alecto was now a deeply disturbed witch. Amycus had died in Potter's devastating counterattack and without her twin brother, only a baby remained of their line. Caring for the toddler was the only thing that saved her life. She had not been at Malfoy Castle when it ceased to exist. This meant she had no hostages to fate on the Hogwarts Express. The metal of the tracks loudly announced its rapid approach. Her Disillusionment Charm went down, wand pointed at the end of one steel beam and she fired "_Accio_!"

It trembled, then it bent. Up, off the ground. Then more and farther, until it was no longer a smooth link in the metal strip on which the train rode. It was a deadly obstacle that would wreak havoc. It was too late for anything to be done. A fast moving train could not stop soon enough, even if the engineer saw the sabotage. Regardless, braking hard enough to stop in time would still derail the train.

She Disillusioned herself again and levitated directly above the site of her handiwork and waited. Alecto smiled as she contemplated the so soon to happen disaster.

x

"NOO!" screamed the Hogwarts engineer as he saw with long experience, the twisted rail. It was so far away and small that it was barely visible. Distant as it was, the man knew nothing could stop the train in time. He pulled out his rarely used wand, pointed it at his own heart and whispered "_Avada Kedavra_."

x

The impact was like nothing heard in London since the end of World War 2. Metal wheels struck the twisted metal rail and the iconic Engine was tossed about like a child's toy. It bounced end over end until it struck Platform 9¾ itself. Then **EXPLODED**! A fireball killed many waiting for their children to celebrate the Christmas Holidays. Large chunks of masonry were either blasted out of existence or collapsed into the empty spaces adding to the destruction.

Nor did the now unpowered passenger cars fare better. Especially that first one, it was all but consumed by the same fireball that engulfed Platform 9¾. Every student there, all Muggleborn, died instantly. Further back, there were fewer casualties. But as the wreckage skidded to a halt, not a single passenger escaped uninjured. The damage was as shocking if no where near as tidy as the still unexplained attack on Malfoy Castle.

And a carefully planned, well coordinated and perfectly executed scheme relieved the Hogwarts Express of four students long before the first help arrived.

x

Why combat magic was desired, Susan did not know, not for certain. But trying to assist survivors, she was soon distracted by a balefully black cloud. Out of which formed a skull and a snake protruding from the mouth. Everyone was both terrified and shocked, except for Susan, who was certainly still terrified. There was no other word for it "_Fuck_!"

****Do not count the Dark Lord dead until you've seen his body. And even then you can make a mistake**** Appeared as part of the evil display.

"Uhhhhh" came a groan.

Susan saw a charred hand rise over rubble and rushed over. She almost emptied her stomach right there. That she was a Syltherin meant nothing to Susan. The girl looked too small to even be a First Year. Susan flicked her wand and debris lifted off the girl's leg. It was crushed.

"I'm gonna die, ain't I?" the girl coughed up blood.

Though the mediwitch was no where in sight, Susan replied "Don't be silly. Madam Pomfrey is on her way right now. I'm going to clean you up so she can get that leg of yours. You'll be running after Pygmy Puffs in a couple of days."

"I seen your pic **cough** yo… Susan Potter." The youngster said "Wh… Draco like?"

What, she wondered, would a little girl most want to hear? Susan gave her biggest smile and answered "Every bit the hero Harry said he was. Ah… but… he's got this dark side that, if I wasn't married. You won't tell Harry? Will you?"

"Oh I'll keep your secret." She giggled wickedly "For the right price. I'm a Slytherin after all." Then she yawned as mightily as a young girl could and muttered weakly "Sleepy…"

Susan whispered "You'll be fine. Take a nap if you like." She was convinced that the pulse she felt would soon stop.

"_Avada Kedavra_! _Expelliarmus_! _Reducto_!" shouts interrupted the quiet moment which she could not tell the length of. Another spell crackled the very air. And Susan was forced to defend herself. The girl she'd been caring for was utterly still, deathly so.

The fighting ended abruptly when three Apparation cracks were heard. It was three wizards. Much has been written about the binding power of love. Rarely, fortunately, in History has there been such a binding based on pure, unalloyed, corrosive hate. Such was now what those trying to defend and aid the wounded saw. An unpleasantly colored greenish-grey robed Voldemort levitating above the carnage. Beside him was the traitor Kingsley Shacklebolt, although strangely, no reward had ever been offered by The Ministry for his capture. Last, a truly ancient-looking wizard. He was not identified at the time, only later did the Minister of Magic regretfully identify his old friend Gellert Grindelwald. Voldemort glanced at his minion and growled "Kill her!"

Kingsley's wand was out in a flash and a green spell leapt toward Susan. Harry arrived moments before the Dark Lord's appearance, and was just as stunned as everyone else. Then he saw green death racing toward Susan. He acted! Actually outrunning the spell. He tackled his wife and shielded her with himself "Stay the bloody hell down!" he snarled "Or so help me I break your jaw again!"

Many witnessed the green spell hit Harry in the leg, but then he'd already survived the Killing Curse before.

"This is all my fault!" Susan squirmed under him "Lemme go!"

Aurors by the dozen arrived, Dumbledore himself leading them. And, badly outnumbered, Death Eaters disapparated. In the instant before Grindelwald did, he mockingly saluted and bowed to his old lover.

"Well this is a right bloody, sodding mess!" Ron shouted. And in a truly rare moment, Draco was nodding in full agreement. And while Aurors were carefully modifying Muggle memories to only remember the train wreck and none of the short but intense battle, the search for and treatment of survivors went on. Also, the identification of the dead.

No matter where in that disaster area you went, three names were echoing loudly. That of LUNA! or GINNY! or ASTORIA! Nor was there a reply. Ever.

"Some of the survivors said Colin and Dennis were taken to the first car." George reported to Harry, grimly "If the girls were, too … we'd never … That is … no bodies even."

Harry gripped his arms and declared "Don't believe it, my friend. We'll turn them up in the hospital, just with a broken arm or bump on the head." But later, on seeing Susan, they shared a hopeless look.

x

When night came, massive Muggle construction lights were brought in and the work went on. By morning, every body that was recoverable, had been recovered. St Mungo's was full of survivors with minor to still life-threatening injuries. Most, but not all, of the dead had been identified. Anyone conscious had been reunited with family.

"This is not one of mine." Professor Sinistra, Head of Slytherin and Astronomy Professor declared with absolute conviction.

The Healer with her remarked of the unidentified patient "Odd, she was definitely brought in wearing Slytherin robes. You're absolutely certain? Yes, of course you are. Next, we have -"

x

"I have received confirmation from the German Ministry." Announced Dumbledore "Gellert, with help from a Polyjuiced copy of myself, escaped over a year ago. They were too embarrassed to report the breach."

Harry looked almost as old as the erstwhile Headmaster. He'd been awake for almost three days, as had everyone else in the Wizengamot. This was as brazen and as devastating an attack as the Quidditch World Cup Incident. "And where was the Auror Corps BEFORE the attack?" he demanded.

"Seems to me the blame falls on your wife!" Pansy Parkinson sneered "Conveniently forgot You-Know-Who was still alive! Tommyrot! Has she been checked for the Dark Mark?"

Susan was not present, having driven herself beyond exhaustion. Not even the Weasleys had held out as long as she. "We do not know how Voldemort came back." Harry admitted "But then we've been cleaning up after _The Judge_ there after since 1945."

"Don't change the subject, Potter!" Pansy snapped "You're the one who announced No More Dark Lord. I think we should demand Bones' presence to explain her '_lapse of memory_."

Harry gave a look worthy of Voldemort and declared "I hold the Bones vote today. And while we're talking Dark Marks, let's see your arm. You inherited your seat rather suddenly. And quite a coincidence Greg and Vince inherited theirs the same day. Right?"

"SIIIIIIIIIILENNNNNNNNNNCE!" roared Dumbledore "The Archduchess and the Earl will cease talking over each other. Infighting like this produces no good result. The Aurors will report when ready."

This was something anticipated, and Harry had the ultimate insider. Alistair 'Mad-Eye' Moody clop-thumped into the Chamber and declared "Sometimes only one piece of evidence is needed, especially when it's this huge." An entire steel railroad track forty feet long, weighing easily a few tons, floated in behind him and slammed down on the marble floor. Five feet of one end was bent into an 'L' shape.

"Alastair, what about the casualties?" asked Dumbledore bleakly.

The Head of Magical Law Enforcement replied "That is a definite clue to the attackers, if one were needed. Sixty are simply gone. From the minimal evidence they must all have been packed into that first car, which got caught in the engine's explosion. No one survives something like that. No bodies even, they were vaporized. Comparing Hogwarts' student list, we discovered that with three exceptions, the missing all are Muggleborns."

"Which three?" asked Sirius, who looked as weary and old as Harry did.

"Why you people ask questions you already know the answers to." Moody grumbled "But, for the record, Astoria Greengrass, Luna Lovegood, and Ginevra Weasley. With no evidence to the contrary, we must assume they were in that first car."

"NOOOOOO! LAIR!" Ron broke away from his girlfriend. Romilda Vane was a Pureblood, and in the last car, suffered only some bruises from being thrown from her seat by the crash. He limped to, and assaulted, Mad-Eye, who merely defended himself until the redhead sagged to the floor. "I'm gonna find my sister!"

Two days later, Harry called a meeting. Not of the Wizengamot, this was a much smaller group and only those who in his opinion had Need to Know. He and Susan were currently spending time at Metacarpus Mansion, so that is where the gathering occurred. Through sheer numbers, there were more Weasleys than anyone. But the group included Fleur Delacour and Daphne Greengrass, who had married into the family. The next notables were Claude and Tracy Greengrass. Followed by Xeno Lovegood, whose status meant few Ancient and Noble Families would allow his presence. The more class conscious would actually take it as an insult. The last arrival was Draco Malfoy.

"I'm sorry for the late hour." Harry began when everyone was present. It was almost ten o'clock "Everyone should know that Sirius was here at the time and no offense is intended by his already knowing."

There were no real objections, though as the least acquainted, Tracy spoke for the Greengrasses "Your hospitality has been acceptable, Earl Potter and Countess Bones. In truth, I would like to discuss the unusual décor at a future time. However, such a late hour does hint at a problem. I do not think any of us would mind you coming to the point."

"Well, I have good news." He paused to gather his courage, fiddled with the scroll in his pocket, continued "Annnnnd, bad news. Assuming we can believe the contents, I … an owl came from Voldemort. Ginny, Luna and Astoria are still alive, he has them."

Molly reacted first, but least effectively "Oh! My little girl!" she squeaked and fainted.

"Well!" Claude Greengrass snorted "I presume he has terms under which they would be freed?"

Susan answered "He wants, in a word, Harry."

"Sure! I'm in favor." Charlie raised his hand, cheerily.

Ron slugged his brother with a roundhouse blow "Sorry for the interruption, Harry." He rubbed his right knuckles and concluded "Please, continue."

"Is there any way to prove You-Know-Who has them?" asked Mr. Lovegood.

Harry nodded "He thought of that. But, remember, we haven't found a hint. He supplied locks of hair as proof." He handed blonde hair to Earl Greengrass; Almost white hair to Mr. Lovegood and red hair to Arthur Weasley. Every family had magical methods to confirm a person's identity. In barely a minute, they were all nodding.

"Even used his new slogan" Sirius added ****Do not count the Dark Lord dead until you've seen his body. And even then you can make a mistake****

"Knowing that what do we do?" asked Earl Greengrass

Draco spoke for the first time "And, in spite of that idiot's suggestion," referring to the still out cold Charlie "Potter turning himself over isn't an option."

"Why Draco, you care." Harry's voice was sickly sweet and he batted his eyes.

Draco snorted "If I thought he'd keep his word, I'd take you myself."

"There is a way to get the girls back." Ghostly Amelia offered "It depends on how ruthless you are willing to be."

Mrs. Greengrass looked surprised "I understood you were a law keeper in life, Madam Bones."

"I'm dead now." Amelia replied "I owe no loyalty to anyone but my Family. Harry is family and Ginny is part of his. Answer me this: are you willing to risk a day in court, or possibly your self respect for your daughter's life?"

Arthur barely had to think "The question answers itself, Amelia. What would you have us do?" None of the other participants objected.


	43. Chapter 43 : Hostages

(a/n): As usual a thanx for the reviews

Since it came up multiple times and by two of my favorite reviewers sprinter1988 & Slytherin66. RE, the magical population of Britain. What is it really? A fanfic generally accepted figure is a ratio of 1000:1 Muggles:Magical. So that'd give us 65,000 in Britain, not a small number. The movies suggest it's even larger from 2 scenes. First the Quidditch World Cup Coliseum is huge. Second, the Attack on Hogwarts, the attackers were certainly in the thousands.

And calculus is over my head, but there's a formula on that. There's a fair number of kids at Hogwarts. It's 14 per House, per Year. 14*7*4=392 and nothing says there aren't others, or even home-schooling.

x

Friend Pixel, long time no hear, sent a list of problems with the Express Wreck. Some talk about King's Cross itself. But the Wreck involved Platform 9 3/4, which looks quite different from the real life location (less modern, more Victorian) Same for the Express itself.

Next thing is a catastrophic failure. The train didn't breakdown, one of its rails was bent to cause a wreck and locomotives of that era certainly could explode. The flipping I described largely came from car racing accidents, so maybe but maybe not.

Lots of movie scenes, though, showing trains from that period crashing and exploding (producing fireballs) which travel in all directions. So it would blast forward, into Platform 9 3/4 and back into the trailing passenger cars. Especially the crammed with Muggleborns first car.

And the speed of approach, right from what the Knight Bus does in the POA movie ::60 to zero in an eyeblink.

Very thought-provoking, and fun.

A recent review about Chapt#17 (Hermione's Mom attacking Harry) There are all too many examples of this type of thing. The irrational "soccer mom/dad" being the best. It's one thing to root for your kid's team, quite another to actually try to kill the ref.

Glad to have gotten this posted before July 4th. Cheers!

* * *

**43 – Hostages**

Harry was the front man, that had been decided long since. Although Draco and Sirius both outranked him in the Wizengamot. And youngest, however in Susan's case only by days, The Boy Who Lived was The Leader. Thus, he marched into The Chamber with a sneer on his face.

Nothing of importance was on the Agenda today. Purely routine business. A bill to decrease funding of Magical Law Enforcement, after all Voldemort was dead. But that had been routed back to the Budget Committee. Politicians were prone to argue points despite hundreds of eyewitnesses who said otherwise. In the same morning, disaster funding was approved for Hogwarts and St. Mungo's. At the moment of Harry's appearance they were voting on a lunch break.

"Given the number of Houses present, I believe I have enough Proxies to defeat that." he declared.

Even Augusta Longbottom was not present. Cataractus Burkes, of the Knockturn Alley antique shop, was the Speaker this day "You are out of order, Earl Potter!" he declared.

"Nevertheless I will be heard!" Harry's diamond hard voice snapped back "I have an announcement of dire concern to the nation. I have proof, in his own hand, that Voldemort is still alive. And unfortunately, back to his usual tricks!"

A noble rose and shouted "You, yourself, announced his death! Are you a liar? Potter!"

"I'll ignore that for now." Countered Harry "Besides the MANY murdered by him and his pack of minions, he has kidnapped three young women who for purposes of this discussion are members of my Family."

A sympathizer (at least) rose and argued "Come Potter. Must you always stick your nose in where it does not belong? It is well known you have no family outside the Countess Bones, regrettable choice she has made."

"Oh?" Harry had difficulty maintaining his cool "But I am not here to debate. Voldemort sent a letter containing locks of hair from Ginevra Weasley, a former Head of House Potter; Luna Lovegood, fiancée to Sirius Black, my Godfather; and Astoria Greengrass is sister to George Weasley's wife, Daphne."

The same noble argued "Yes, and we've seen how friendly Houses Potter and Malfoy have been lately." Draco's engagement to Astoria was no secret.

"Oh! I get it." Harry answered with a smirk "You're concerned I don't really have any permission to speak for my ally, Draco. You have not, perhaps, noticed the signets I wear?" And dangling from a heavy gold chain were several rings. Those of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Black, Malfoy and Weasley. Also, the Noble House of Lovegood, which sat to the left of the others to signify its lesser status. The Bones and Potter signets were on his fingers.

A Page, reporting directly to Dumbledore, slipped out without excusing himself. This was a breach of protocol, and even not quite in accord with the Minister's orders. As he would not have had a complete or conclusive report, but where Harry strode chaos followed. And the Minister entered as Harry settled the legitimacy of his supremacy in this session.

"Voldemort is now threatening the lives of these upstanding women." Harry barely spared Dumbledore a look as he occupied The Chair "And we have, during the past night, acted to even the pitch as it were."

Looking even more ancient than he actually was, Dumbledore pinched his nose and groaned "What have you done now, Harry?"

"Only one of Voldemort's crowd was unmasked that day at King's Cross." And he paused, significantly.

Dumbledore seethed, again the boy was disrupting carefully laid plans "Harry, hostage taking accomplishes nothing."

"Tell that to Voldemort, Judge." Harry sneered "He thinks it'll force me to hand myself over. I wonder that he never broke your boyfriend out to get you to surrender. Of course, they're on the same side now. Whose side are you on?"

This produced an actually angry Dumbledore. Not as scary as it might have been as the Minister was still not fully recovered from his attempt to free Snape, but it was adequate for most. "And that is the fault of your own brutal tactics." He growled.

"You seem to forget I pardoned Snivellus." said Harry with a smirk "The record clearly shows I have no responsibility. He was just as guilty of crimes against my wife as against me. Back to current events, though. Our _illustrious_ Minister is sharp as ever. In the hours after I got this letter, my Families, acting all over Britain have secured all thirty-four members of the Shacklebolt family. His parents, in-laws, children, brothers, sisters, wife. And they will suffer in every way and more that Luna, Astoria and Ginny do."

Dumbledore stopped him "That is totally unacceptable! You will turn them over to the Ministry at once! Or be arrested! AURORS!"

"You think me stupid?" Harry was not at all afraid "They're hostages for me as well. Prevent me from leaving any way and one will die each day. Want proof I'm not bluffing?" He touched his wand to his head and a silvery stream came from his temple. He flung it into the air and an image expanded for all to see.

"_Name girl?" a cold voice demanded. It was Sirius Black, former criminal._

_The scene changed, a wicked sword point was making an indentation in a smooth dark cheek. She sobbed "Emma…Emma Shacklebolt! DADDDDIEEEE!"_

"_Shaddup!" Draco commanded and slapped her face. He yanked on one of her pigtails and nodded. The sword flashed and a whole fistful of gorgeous black hair hung free._

_Arthur Weasley and Xeno Lovegood snatched up the crying girl and dragged her out. Charlie and Ron returned with a not even school aged boy. Kingsley's grandson. He lacked lengthy hair, so instead, Draco this time, drew the point of an everyday kitchen knife down his chest. The blood collected in a bone cup and was set aside. He was remarkably gutsy, he'd only whimpered as the blade bloodied his chest, then spat in Draco's face. _

"_My grandson is a top Auror!" Linda Shacklebolt snarled and spat wildly. It took Fred, George and Bill to control her._

_Sirius shoved her into a wall and before she could move, the point of his sword was pressing into her Adams Apple "Your precious boy" he sneered "Is a traitor and a kidnapper!"_

"_LIAR!" the old black witch screeched. She was possibly as old as Dumbledore_

_Sirius yanked the sword away from her throat and the handle end struck her across the face violently. He seized a fistful of her stringy white hair and sliced it off with his blade._

"_That was over the top Sirius!" Susan shouted at him_

Harry snapped his fingers and the display burst into a million tiny lights. "And so on. There's no reason to see them all. If you really want to, _The Quibbler_ is going to publish the lot tomorrow. Simply, until we find out some more names of Death Eaters, Shacklebolt is going to be responsible for the well being of our Family members."

"A word with you in private, Harry." Dumbledore demanded.

Harry continued walking and tossed a "Say please, Judge." backwards.

"And that is another thing." Declared Dumbledore in icy tones "I have a title. Members of even Ancient and Noble Houses are expected to use it."

That stopped him "Oh really?" he countered "I am not just a Member of an Ancient and Noble House. I am its Head. And I think we're all waiting for the first time you use mine. Aren't we? _Albus_."

"Be that as it may, as Minister, I require several minutes of your time." Dumbledore retorted "And I am more than willing to ask Aurors to enforce my order."

To be carried like that would have been a disgrace, and Harry had no response for it. Unwillingly and with decidedly ill will, he complied. There were two small offices in the Wizengamot Chamber, for the Speaker and the Minister of Magic. As soon as the door closed Harry snapped "Well? What do you want? I'm a busy man."

"First, it is time you understand that I have suffered many humiliations at your hands, Potter." The Minister said coldly "And it will not take many more before I lash out, regardless of political consequences. Second, you have caused a whole new crisis with your actions against Kingsley's family. Had you taken the time to discuss your plans with -"

Harry cut him off "I need not discuss how I protect-"

"BE SILENT!" Dumbledore commanded "While the way he got into Voldemort's camp got out of hand, would that I could actually apologize to Neville and Luna. Auror Shacklebolt is NOT the traitor you depicted him as."

Harry gave a snort "Well that's lovely. Well maybe I wouldn't have done what I did if you had bothered to tell me. But guess what, shit happens. By the way, where's my apology for Azkaban? I'll talk to the others."

"You will do more than talk, Potter." Was Dumbledore's cold response "You will GUARANTEE freedom for the Shacklebolts."

Here, Harry used his trump card "I think we're done, Judge. Or are you going to arrest me? And have people start dying?"

"Get out of my sight!" it was a roar. And he was alone in about two seconds.

x

Susan fairly threw herself at her husband the instant he came through the door "Oh Harry! I was so worried."

"You have no idea. It's worse than we thought. I knew Dumbledore was going to be a problem, but he actually told me Shacklebolt is his spy in the Voldemort camp." Harry complained.

Draco snorted "He's been lying for years. Why believe him now?"

"Good point." Arthur offered "However does that even matter? He's told us that Shacklebolt is his man. With You-Know-Who still alive, do we need Dumbledore as an enemy?"

The Slytherin painting asked "The point is more, can you not?"

"How do you mean?" asked Susan.

Amelia understood "Harry has gone in, announced publicly that he's going to start killing hostages if Voldemort doesn't free his. He cannot back down without losing face. And no one would ever take any of you seriously again. But to have someone with Dumbledore's reputation as an implacable enemy, which killing Shacklebolts WILL do, he has said as much."

"How about we propose to release them if Dumbledore announces Kingsley is a spy, publicly?" George suggested.

Molly commented "That would get him immediately killed."

"The price you pay in the spy business. Right Potter?" Draco replied.

Harry nodded "You all know what happened from Neville."

Debate raged for three solid hours until the entire group had argued both sides of the issue more than once. It was Fawkes with a note from Dumbledore that ended the conversation. They were all in the kitchen still rehashing what to do and, other than making dinner, getting nowhere. The Phoenix hopped over to Draco.

_Draco_

_Regrettably, Kingsley has informed me that Tom has removed Astoria's ear and will be sending it. Harry's tantrum, it seems, has aggravated the situation. I plead with you to not escalate the unstable situation._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster Emeritus Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Minister of Magic of England Scotland and Wales_

Enraged, Draco slapped at Fawkes, actually the blow landed. The Phoenix prepared to strike back, lethally. But the attack never happened. Revealing his ability to more people than he had intended, the painting of Salazar Slytherin magically changed to a black Phoenix and squawked. Before any witch or wizard could act, Fawkes' neck was in the other Phoenix's beak, they all heard the snap.

"Whoooooooo!" Harry whistled unmelodiously "If Dumbles didn't like me before, this is gonna really piss him off. Oh! Sorry Sally." The black Phoenix had squawked in offense at his cavalier comment.

Draco saw red, he stormed to the cells where all the Shacklebolts were imprisoned, brandishing Sirius' sword. Straight through flesh, bone and flesh again, effortlessly he'd severed an arm near the elbow "I WANT ANOTHER!" he roared "OR MERLIN HELP ME! I'LL TAKE A HEAD!"

"Whoa!" Sirius had yanked the blonde fury away just before a hand got hold of Draco's throat "The last thing we need is to be giving up weapons. Now, let's get all the red out of your face. Can't have a Malfoy with color."

Harry came on the scene, burst out laughing at the remark, then caught Susan before she saw the gory floor.

"Help us!" multiple Shacklebolts yelled as the red puddle spread "Or do you WANT him to bleed to death!" It was Cameron Shacklebolt, Kingsley's older brother, whose forearm had partially sated Draco's bloodlust. Fresh from killing Fawkes, Sally the Phoenix flamed in and teared on the wound, it stopped bleeding. The black man was nearly as pale as Mr. Lovegood.

Remus suggested "Harry, this could be a blessing. Not your fault, but it can be a message of your resolve."

"No, it's not enough." said Harry after several minutes of silence. His tone was flat, emotionless and full of the responsibility he felt "Draco acted out of rage. Earl Greengrass, you must, too. Voldemort's sending us a message by sending Astoria's ear like that. We have to make sure he knows we're willing to raise the ante."

Claude Greengrass nodded and took up the sword. This was not his forte. Truth be told, he had somewhat of a weak stomach. He couldn't even consider harming someone Astoria's age, pointed to an older man. The bones of the cell seemed to read his mind and before Claude had the chance to change his mind, he took off a leg about halfway to the knee. Then his stomach heaved and he stuffed a fist into his mouth.

"Right. Now how do we respond to Voldemort?" asked Harry "And Dumbledore?" He, too, was sickened but had a stronger constitution.

Susan was rocking and holding her stomach "I'm really disgusted by this tit for tat."

"Voldemort, we tell" Amelia replied "his followers will pay for any harm to the girls."

Sally had returned to his form as a painting of Slytherin "And your interfering Minister will clearly need a reminder. I propose a letter telling your old man that his spy can stop harm to HIS family by identifying other Death Eaters. Though it will be more difficult to take them."

"I really think we're done for the night." Said Susan "Xiddy, make sure the hostages' needs are seen to. Except, of course, for freedom."

The Elf bowed and replied "Yes Mistress."

x

"Clearly Potter does not care about your safety." Lord Voldemort yanked on Ginny Weasley's hair.

Astoria was in as much peril. Kingsley, infuriated by the arrival of body parts of his relatives, had seized the girl by her shirt and yanked her off her feet "I want to send her to Potter." He snarled "In pieces!"

"You should note, _traitor_" Astoria sneered, impressively "the arm came from Draco and the leg from Father. For him to do that, Father must be furious. Or maybe Mother did it. Either way, you're really starting to collect enemies."

Luna looked at her nails and added airily "And lose family. Piece by piece."

"NO one asked your opinion!" growled Kingsley. He was so strong, he continued to hold Astoria high with one arm while yanking on Luna's hair with the other.

Ginny baited the Dark Lord "Come on Tom. Why not give us wands. You got lucky and you know it, I bet we'd take out five of your pathetic bunch _EACH_. Death Eaters? **BAH**! Your standards are slipping."

"_Crucio_!" yelled Voldemort at the top of his lungs. And the redhead was soon a whimpering bundle of flesh. He glared at the other two "What? No running to your friend's aid? She's crying. _Crucio_!"

Luna, in her same starry way, answered "That would be useless. I will not give you the satisfaction."

"Come on, traitor." Astoria was bolstered by what she heard from Luna "Kill me why don't you? Or are you a coward too? Imagine that blood all over the floor. If Draco has his way, next time they'll send heads."

Kingsley roared incoherently and threw her into a stone wall like a ragdoll.

x

"Hry?" a not even awake Susan mumbled. Her addled brain rolled her over, fully expecting to feel his chest under her outflung arm. When it impacted mattress, Susan's left eye snapped open and of the empty room, she demanded "**Harry**!?" She waved a hand and ordered "_Lumos_." And even through squinted eyes, it was obvious her husband was not there. The neat side of the bed, had never been slept in, during the night.

In spite of, or perhaps because of, his difficult childhood Harry rarely cried. What would have been his whole Fifth Year only made it more difficult. Little could provoke tears. Hours ago, he'd told Susan he just wanted a Butterbeer before joining her. He had taken a bottle out of the cooler, then went out to the pool. It did not matter that his pants were long soaked through or that the forgotten Butterbeer had gone stale. The young wizard just let his eyes leak without awareness of time.

"Where's Harry?" Susan asked of her ghostly Aunt.

Amelia's skull came awake and answered "He never came past the kitchen door after you went to bed, dear."

"Thanks for telling me!" Susan snapped, more than a little crossly. Then she commanded "Candles!" And a skeletal hand, whose fingers had lit candles jammed onto the fingers floated in front of her. She had no need to hold it, the hand just floated ahead of her. Out back, a small section of the pool was dimly lit.

Harry gave no sign of awareness of his wife's approach. Not even a twitch, not even when she brushed his cheek. Tears just continued, in an altered course, to run down his face.

She whispered "Come on in, Harry. You'll catch your death of cold." She lightly tugged on his arm, but it was like moving the Rock of Gibraltar.

"Go'way." He wanted it to be a barked order, but it came out more as a plea.

Susan had, as a little girl, flung herself naked into her pool. Splashed about it for hours with her friend Hannah. As she got older, and particularly as her figure developed, the nudity gave way to swimsuits. Though the nudity was back, in private, with Harry. However, she actively HATED getting wet in any kind of real clothes. Nevertheless, she sat next to him, getting all wet in pajamas and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Damiit Sue" he croaked "why don't you go in? It's getting chilly."

She shook her head "Uh-uh Harry UH-UH! I'd like you to tell me what's wrong. But I'll settle for you coming to bed. It's almost 3AM."

"I didn't know." He sniffed "Sorry I worried you."

Susan rolled her eyes, but not unkindly "Do you remember the part about good times and bad et cetera? Sharing problems and so forth?"

"Yeah vaguely." He replied with rather ill grace. "All this look to Harry, he'll fix it, he fixes anything. Well … and I know this sounds selfish… but what about Harry? Why don't someone else run things for a change? And I don't mean you, or Sirius, or Arthur, or even Draco."

Susan gave a sound that was as much snort as chuckle "I'm not qualified?" she asked, then answered herself "No, of course, I'm not. No one can run that ruddy mess of a Ministry better than Dumbledore, at least now. Give me until about 2040 and we'll see. You-Know-Who, I hate to say, is your problem. You beat him before you could walk and every year at school and-"

"Lots of people helped with that." Harry cut her off before she mentioned Malfoy Castle.

She shook her head "People only see you led the charge. It'll never matter what Sirius, Moody or Hermione did. They'll only see you."

"That's it!" he slapped at the water that was sloshing about "We're – I'm holding a bunch of hostages and telling **My** _minions_ to lop off legs and arms. How am I different from Voldemort? HUH?"

Susan nodded in complete understanding "You might remember Draco did that without any egging on from you."

"There wouldn't be hostages if I hadn't come up with the idea." He complained.

She sighed, almost annoyed "Have you forgotten? It was the safely dead bunch that figured that out. If you want to blame someone, take it up with Amelia. Or Lily. Did we pull it off? Yeah. But YOU didn't come up with it."

"Then there's Dumbledore." Harry changed the subject, unhappy that she would not let him blame himself. "I wouldn't change anything, I still hate him. But still he's now definitely an enemy of both of us. There's … to take on both … I'm not sure I could beat either. And now Grindelwald."

Susan could not answer that. The notion of those three working together scared her just as much "We'll have to bring everyone together. It's time for a council of war. And don't you just make a decision. See what the others have to offer. So unfair! All you and me should be worried about is our jobs and screwing each other to oblivion!"

"Hehehe, you've got a dirty mind, my wife." Harry replied, then looked at her face "Bloody! Sue, your lips are blue we should've gone in ages ago!"

x

A full meeting of the Wizengamot was called. At the insistence of the several Ancient and Noble Houses, this was to be a public affair, so the Galleria was open to the several hundred spectators who could get there on a first come, first serve basis. Most turned out to be either Noble House or Ancient House members who were able to secure places. Xenophilis Lovegood had a protected spot front and center and arrived in a stately manner with Tonks as escort. He'd thrown off his usually grungy look and personality and looked very much a highly respected noble.

"There are many signatures on this demand." Minister of Magic Albus Dumbledore, in full regalia, began "Any **ONE** of you may have the floor."

A brief applause filled the Chamber. Many of the membership had their fill of Harry Potter and were pleased to see an adult speaking for that particular faction. "A generation ago, Voldemort began terrorizing our nation." Sirius Black began a carefully written speech "The ones sitting in those seats then made one of three choices. Join up, protect our society, or pretend they could stay _neutral_."

"Your implication is plain, Duke Black." Lord MacNaught interrupted "And I would advise you to tread lightly on ANY implication of corwardice."

Sirius ignored him "May I continue, Minister? Thank you. My family chose Voldemort. A position I have long since denounced in every way. In speech, in print and in action. There were magical oaths made as well. Those binding on me, I have broken, the day I declared Black fealty to House Potter. Harry is my Godson and I will protect his life with mine. If he dies I pledge to kill Voldemort, or die in the attempt."

"Trai-" half a word was heard, but cut off before the source was known.

Sirius actually smiled "A good friend, now lost to us, once quoted the dictionary definition of **Traitor** and at length. And, by that, I do not fit the accusation. Unless you value Voldemort's opinion. Does Purebloodism have a place in our society? Certainly! But ignoring and degrading the other segments is stupid! Two of the smartest witches I ever had the honor of knowing were Muggleborn."

"MUDBLOODS!" that shout was not stifled.

Sirius mockingly bowed to her "Yes, Parkinson, that's the other word. But look deep enough in your line and you'll find several. Since it's come up, I will check the Black Family Tree and publicly identify the Black Mudbloods. And considering our last few generations, how many of you might be related? It'll be in _The Quibbler_ in the near future. Perhaps as a celebration of my reunion with my fiancée."

"You take the Dark Lord entirely too lightly, Black." Pansy growled.

That was exactly the opening that had been hoped for. Sirius all but gushed at her "Why thank you Madam Parkinson. Let us explore that. Definitions, Harry for instance, is a Pureblood."

"Fool!" snapped Pansy, who had apparently become spokeswoman "Potter is a Halfblood. That is H-A-L-F-B-L-O-O-D!"

Sirius laughed raucously "Thank you for the spelling lesson, Lady. But if I may quote the dictionary "_The magical issue of a witch and a wizard_" unquote. James Potter was a wizard. In fact a member of this body. And in order to attend Hogwarts, one must be a wizard… or a witch… And Lily Potter formerly Evans did attend Hogwarts."

"That cannot be!" protested Pansy "Obviously it does not work that way! Why the Dark Lord has said Purebloods are only the result of long established lines. Such as mine, or despite everything, my Blood Traitor former fiancé."

Alarmingly, Sirius actually winked at her and said "Pansy, dear, you are a true delight! Were I not committed, I might discuss a match. All due respect to my future Father-In-Law who is present. Laughter is a great foundation for a marriage. HAhaha. But, onto another example. Let's see if we agree here, shall we? Almost sixty years ago, a boy by the name of Thomas Marvolo Riddle Jr. entered Hogwarts."

"Filthy Muggle name." Pansy sneered, she was still trying to force away the remnants of a blush.

Sirius smiled and bowed. It was an outrageous display "Quite true, his bloodline has been most thoroughly investigated. Nowhere in it is there a single witch or wizard for centuries. But, Thomas Riddle Sr. caught the eye of a witch named Merope."

"I think, Lord Black, we have heard enough." Dumbledore interrupted. He had been highly alarmed at the breaking of something that was quietly gathering dust in Hogrwats' files for decades, and to his way of thinking needed to stay there.

From the neutral Lord MacNaught came a dissenting "I must disagree Minister. Lord Black's speech as been cogent up to now and this seeming non-sequitor must have a point."

"MORE!" it was a shout from the Galleria and Sirius was allowed to continue.

"I thank the Lord MacNaught." Sirius acknowledged, though it would be tactless to even notice the spectators. "Little enough to say except that said witch was the last direct blood descendant of Salazar Slytherin. She used love potions endlessly on Thomas Sr. eventually conceiving a son who went to Hogwarts under the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. Out of curiosity, is anyone here good with Jumbles?"

Harry silently sketched in the air with his wand. He then flashed his hand and wand about over his head. And letters moved to realign themselves as **I AM LORD VOLDEMORT** He sat down without a word. It is likely of interest to historians that on this occasion, the Potter Seat was empty except for an unrolled scroll with the name GINEVRA WEASLEY written on it.

"Thank you Lord Potter." Sirius noted, then resumed "Quoting again Halfblood "_The magical issue of a witch or a wizard and a Muggle. _Unquote. Thus the so-called hero of Purebloods is not even one. Our ancestors were fooled by this pretender, this liar. We do not have to be. I now yield the floor, for a brief statement from Earl Harry James Potter."

Harry bowed to Sirius and said "Thank you, Lord Black. Only a few words. And please believe me, I want nothing more than to fade into the background and get famous on the Quidditch Pitch. But, the so-called Dark Lord has been tormenting me with parts of my family members."

"None of them are related." Came a protest.

Harry barely spared a glance "I've already covered that before. After careful consultation with my friends and allies, there is only one way to stop this. I find the hostage taking business quite distasteful, so I will not further engage in tit for tat actions with Voldemort. My terms are simple. I, Harry James Potter, Ruler of an Ancient and Noble House, do hereby challenge this self-styled Voldemort to a duel. You have killed four Potters, endangered a fifth and I Will NOT _SUFFER_ _YOU_ **TO** **LIVE**!" By his last word, he was shaking with rage. He'd practiced those words a dozen times without a reaction, but now, with an audience his emotions tore loose.

"You think you are any match for Him?" asked Pansy. Any with an ear for it could hear how she capitalized even the pronoun when referring to The Dark Lord.

Harry suddenly turned cold, menacing. No one had forgotten the way Justin Finch-Fletchley died "And more than." He replied "And I throw this in his teeth. If he doesn't meet me, he's a yellow coward. No more to be feared than a Pygmy Puff." He stood there radiating power.

"On behalf of those victimized by the Dark Lord" Draco's voice was clear, even if he too was intimidated "Lords Weasley, Greengrass and I met with the Minister. And in exchange for the release of our hostages, the Ministry will fund a complete restoration of the World Cup Coliseum. In two weeks, at this exact time, we will await the arrival of Voldemort."

It was a lie, and a brazen one. Dumbledore could easily have denied it, however he long denounced hostage-taking particularly in the last few weeks "While as a rule" The Minister rose and spoke as if he'd known this all along "I do not believe in anyone profiting from hostage-taking, here it seems the Ministry will serve the interests of the Nation by bringing Voldemort into the open and to hopefully see an end to his reign of terror once and for all."

x

"That expense will be near ruinous!" snapped Dumbledore, in the privacy of his office.

Draco nodded, not at all abashed "Of course, Minister, that is why I passed it along to you. Houses Potter, Bones and Malfoy have been expending vast sums in this war. Never mind our very blood. Rebuilding Malfoy Castle is a huge undertaking. It will be years and millions of Galleons before it's done. And what have you, and the Ministry, done?"

"That is not for you to question, Draco!" the temperature in the room dropped noticeably.

The blonde shook it off and retorted "Granger showed me a great quote. Muggle. American even. I forgot the name but it goes _Lead, follow, or get out of the way. _You should learn from it."

"I dare not" acknowledged the bearded wizard, distastefully "refuse this honor, Draco. You made it impossible to do so."

Arthur smirked "Such was the advice of our very special advisers. Earl Potter chose wisely there."

"Harry is but a boy." Dumbledore said, dismissively "He cannot seriously believe he can best Lord Voldemort one on one."

Arthur's smirk hardened. "Speaking for Harry, and I believe I can. It is too little, too late. You cannot, after so many betrayals, imagine he would believe your good will. In fact after your last encounter, he is absolutely convinced you are his enemy."

"Nor, except for your admitted power, does it bother Potter." Added Draco with utter contempt "Your phony sympathy is not needed nor is it welcome." Fawkes appeared just then. The Phoenix glowed with power and all but pushed the visitors out of the room.

x

Hannah Abbott was risking her Messenger Corps career by even being here. She was disciplined several times for spending too much time even thinking of her best friend. But, no matter where in the world, a Messenger can find out anything with a bit of effort. So here she was in the Main Hall of Kiln Keep "You're troubled, old friend." She observed.

"Took all your training to know that?" Susan asked sarcastically.

The blonde former Hufflepuff shrugged "Is that all the greeting I get after a year? By the way, it doesn't have that creepy coolness the Manor does, but I like it."

"I do too." Susan smiled at her lifelong friend "Funny how he never lived here until we got married, but even the first time I walked in, it _felt_ like him. There's only a few paintings left after Snape's attack and the ghosts are, well, just almost no presence. But still-"

Hannah was pleased to see her friend smile "You made your choice, stuck by it and now if only a certain idiot would just drop dead-"

"Messengers aren't supposed to take sides." Quipped Susan.

Hannah shrugged "I'm only saying what you're thinking. Feeling neglected?"

"No. Yes." Susan answered "Oh I understand the reason. Build up pure aggression and all that. So I watch from a distance as he tangles with Lethifolds, Skrewts even Norbert. He's taken blows that should have crushed most wizards. Do you know that he had both Hagrid and, Gorf is it, pounding on him? I can't imagine what he said to make Ron so mad that he actually started tossing _Crucios_. That was a couple nights ago. I swear if he comes out of this changed, I'm gonna rip your Grandfather's other leg off and shove it down his throat."

Hannah only laughed. She squeezed her friend tightly, whispered in her ear. So faintly, even Susan was not entirely sure of what she heard. Then was gone. Susan looked almost to the horizon where a near-constant glow shimmered, and sighed.


	44. Chapter 44: Wheels Within Wheels

(a/n): Thanx for the reviews. Got this chapter written pretty quick. Nothing like a 2 week vacation is there?

About the population. Even with 65000, Britain is still 99.99% Muggle. Jobs? Well what do 65 million Brits do? Lots of magical industries the books never touched on, I imagine. Some even working in the Muggle world, the average magical could go far.

Off to preparing for a duel!

* * *

**44 – Wheels within Wheels**

Susan worked at her chosen job. For the past week, in fact, although absent from the office she was obsessive with work. Her cubicle was empty because of the danger to her life. The 'good guys' had declared a unilateral cease fire. The World Cup Coliseum was being readied for the climactic end to The Voldemort War. But it was a false peace, and the best way to keep people safe was to not offer targets. So the wife of Harry Potter stayed at home, and billed 82 hours a week to her assigned cases.

"I miss Susan!" growled Harry. Amazingly, after collecting dozens of bruises and assorted cuts and scratches that was his only real concern.

Ron's power levels had been increasing steadily. He'd been randomly hitting his best friend with one Cruciatus Curse after another. And the more he threw the spells, the stronger they got. The fundamental difference was he did NOT enjoy it as The Dark Lord would, though it had a purpose, that of constantly building Harry's tolerance of the torture spell. "I know mate." He replied, panting with the effort of holding together the spell, and finally failing. "Well I haven't seen Romilda in just as long. Almost forgot her face."

"Love, my young nobles" Salazar Slytherin's portrait orated "is a wonderful thing. However, you Earl Potter, will be fighting for your very life in a very few days. And, you Squire Weasley, are going to be standing with him. But never fear, I have been considering your worries and have figured a multi-layered trick which will confound my descendant."

Harry was delighted to see his wife. He yanked at her waist and kissed her heatedly. "He gave us the day off, after one errand that is."

"We going?" grumbled Ron. Neither wizard looked ready for a Wizengamot appearance. And that was an art form of understatement. But their lack of recent personal hygiene would make them less noticeable.

Susan's nose wrinkled and she squirmed out of Harry's arms "You NEED a shower! A LOOONNNG one."

"Wicked!" exclaimed Ron "That means we're ready!"

Harry forced another embrace on his wife, jovially. Then the pair abruptly disapparated. A mild coloring spell dulled the brilliant red of Ron's hair. Such a signature color was like waving a flag. The only thing worse would be putting that next to the shiny black of Harry's. Two such heads would now present nothing interesting.

They made their way, rendered invisible by their unpleasant odors and coarse personas, to Diagon Alley and thence, to Gringotts. There was little traffic in the main Wizarding shopping mall of Britain. And correspondingly little in the bank, but it was adequate to Harry and Ron's needs. The pair could easily have made their way to the special window for Wizengamot members, but that wasn't who these two characters were. One or the other invaded the personal space of other customers until they bullied their way to the front of the line.

"We watched your actions, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley." A goblin teller said without looking up "What do you want?"

Harry replied tersely "Access to the Potter cash vault and your silence."

"One is free" the goblin sneered "the other not so. Come!"

If the goblin was expecting to terrorize the youths with a wild ride, he was highly disappointed. Both were veteran Quidditch players, and as such, both were used to higher speeds and wilder turns. On another day, they might have cheered, enjoying the ride, today both sat stonily awaiting arrival. "Yes. Fine. Open it." Harry ordered.

"Now what?" asked the goblin. He was not offended as small talk was not a racial habit.

Granted it was not large as rooms go, but it was stocked from floor to ceiling with stacks of Galleons Knuts and Sickles. Less than five years ago, Ron would have gone into a jealous fit on seeing such wealth. But, with his share of the Basilisk proceeds and combined with Hermione's share which he now controlled, he was quite rich in his own right. Harry gave the room a bland look and a once over inspection, then turned his back. "Return me to the surface." He ordered.

"Bring back a crew." Ordered Ron.

In the returning cart, Harry told the goblin "Mr. Weasley is acting in the best interests of House Potter. Your crew will obey whatever instructions he gives. House Potter will pay the expenses incurred by his orders. Clear?"

"Unusual instructions, **may** result in unusual costs." The goblin warned.

Harry's reply was an uninterested "Noted."

x

"Now Xiddy!" commanded Susan. The result of that order was a bucket of hot, soapy water getting dumped on Harry's head.

And while his wand flashed upward, no spell left it. "Was that really necessary?" he demanded. Then he saw himself in one of the large mirrors in his foyer and began giggling. "Now that's funny!"

"And necessary." Susan smirked. Then she began backing away as Harry pursued her. He did not do anything other than wrap his arms around her in a bear hug, but it elicited a squeal "Bloody Harry! I wasn't the stinky one!"

Looking lustily down at her, he said "Come on! Let's get upstairs in case Ron comes with Romilda!"

"Not my fault you've been deprived." Susan grumbled as if she did not care in the least "OR is it depraved?"

He bent down, lifted her onto his shoulder and ran up the long staircase. Ahead, he threw several cushioning spells, then he bodily heaved Susan into the tub. And flicked on the COLD water.

"HAAARRRRRIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" she screamed as she left his hold. She was amazed at the utter lack of injury, then all dignified outrage as the cold shower drenched her. "Right. I know I'm small. But I am not THAT small! Magic?"

He shook his head. Now Harry had never been, and probably never would be what could be called bulky. But, Quidditch practice and the recent training had him burning calories faster than he could consume them. He pulled off his shirt and stepped into the tub, answering "Been working out, y'know?"

"Whhhheeeyyyyyoooooooo!" Susan whistled. "You're hotter than me."

Harry shrugged, blushed, then refusing to allow the praise to affect him further, he reached down and again lifted her bodily out of the tub. Never mind a bruised ankle, or knee or elbow he tossed her onto their huge bed and attacked passionately. After minutes of it, he permitted her to reverse their positions.

"I win!" she celebrated as her legs settled on his chest. "MY, my, look at the lines and muscles." Comments similar continued as her fingers explored. If he tried to protect a ticklish spot, she slapped the offending hand and resumed. She drew a sensual pattern around his defined stomach and blithely ignored his protests. And as a climax, she leaned over whispering "Don't much get why you enjoy sucking on my boobs. Think I'll give it a try."

The wee hours brought a tapping on the door. It did not register on the thoroughly unconscious Susan, but Harry with hair trigger reflexes and only dozing was fully awake instantly. He opened the door a crack and whispered "Just a minute Ron." He flicked off the sheet, Susan was on her belly, snoring lightly. He ran the back of a finger from ankle to knee, then rested his palm on her rear.

"That is a lot of woman." Ron said admiringly. His girlfriend was not legal age, a Sixth Year to boot, and his relationship had not gotten quite as far as he bragged. Of course he missed his wife, but he was also getting **bloody randy**! Harry punched him in the chest and disapparated, the training was back on.

x

Finally, it was done. The Quidditch Coliseum was ready. Dumbledore had decided to charge 5 Galleons a person to recover some of the cost of renovation. But they could maneuver that out of his hands later.

Harry, meanwhile, just won a last all-out training battle. It ended with five wizards scored as '_dead'_ . Ron, Sirius, Remus and Mad-Eye Moody and Harry were all stunned. Tonks revived them all and explained "Harry's spell hit Ron exactly .0093 seconds before Ron's hit Harry."

"So it's a tie?" asked Sirius "Right Nymphie?"

Tonks took Remus' weight as he almost fell over "Does he _look_ like it was a tie? Harry beat something like three and nine-tenths of you!"

x

"There's still one last thing…well two actually … to stack the deck." Lily said. They were, at last, in Kiln Keep's sitting room enjoying the luxurious surroundings. "The first of which, I would only speak to Ronald, Susan and Harry for."

The former Marauders shuddered as one. Remus offered "You really have no idea how ruthless she's capable of being. She put us in our place Sixth Year. All of us. And ran James ragged all Seventh Year. When they weren't cuddling, of course."

"Of course, Wolfie." Lily flashed him her winningest smile. Then it was gone "Now OUT!"

Harry was all brightly delighted "What's the scheme Mum?"

"It involves your In-Laws, Ronald." She began, rather ominously "I assume neither Remus nor Sirius were overdoing their praise for Hermione?"

Despite his newfound love, Ron smiled sadly at the mention of the mother of his twins. So far is only children. "No one smarter. Err.. no offense, Mrs. Potter."

"No worries." She replied brightly "My first plan actually also involves that young Lord Malfoy. Between the four of you, there cannot be many who have studied as much of both the Muggle and Magical worlds. I would say a handgun is a smart ace in the hole. But, more importantly, what is in that computer of hers? What will help Harry kill that bastard?"

Looking a bit, well not exactly displeased, but that would be perhaps the best word, he groused "That hardly seems …well … fair, Mum."

"Hypogriff Shit!" Lily summed her opinion up in a thought "And in case you've forgotten, it's not exactly sporting for a grown man to go hunting after a baby that can hardly walk! If you don't use that gun and he kills you I'll flip you over my knee and spank you for about a century!"

They all chuckled at that "I think I can get Drs. Granger to let us see Hermione's work." Said Ron.

"For the last, I don't wish to seem to be giving a Lady orders in her House" said Lily "But, please."

Susan looked decidedly put out by the dismissal "Sometimes" she said, flatly "secrets must be kept as secret as possible."

x

"I really like this spell." Harry was all but laughing. A rare occurrence for the young wizard who had taken as his sole task the job of killing the most evil wizard in a one on one duel.

Draco rolled his eyes and replied "You would Potter. But it will infuriate the Dark Lord. He hates unexpected tactics. You really should consider a Muggle related … something."

"We're working on that." Susan answered. They decided to not mention the gun to him "Do you have any thoughts?"

The blonde wizard shrugged "Sword? Knife? Don't know if it helps, but I would also poison any blade."

"Agreeing with Malfoy is really getting to me." Ron gagged.

Susan and Harry nodded that the idea had merit "Thank you very much, Dr. Granger." Susan said to Hermione's father, who had just brought in a dozen bottles of Coca-Cola.

"I trust you are finding what you need." He said in a tone that meant more than was said.

Harry's look was surly, but Ron slapped his chest "And that we'll leave everything as we found it." He said "You have **my** word on that, Dad. And what about you, Harry?"

"Oh, right." He said "A word with you, please? In private?"

Suspicion and curiosity warred for supremacy. It was visible on Ian Granger's face. He caught a hint of the tension between the married couple at the request. They looked away from each other, ultimately he could not help wondering so, he nodded "Come with me." And, when alone in an extra bedroom "Something your wife does not like? That you can talk over with me? Must be serious."

Harry nodded "She doesn't know. And won't if I win. If not, it won't matter. I need your services, and discretion, as a Healer, sorry Doctor."

"The words are synonymous." Dr Granger replied, with a faint smile "You have my discretion. My services? You must convince me."

Harry, bluntly, replied "Your grandchildren are magical. I'm going to duel the monster who would demote them to little more than beasts. Have you ever bet on a race or a boxing match? I doubt I'm the favorite."

"So I'm doing this for Hermione's children?" Dr Granger asked with a frown. "Tell me EXACTLY what you want. And I'd assume you don't want me to involve Michelle."

Harry stiffened "Definitely _Not_! The idea started with my Mother. If I don't win … If Voldemort kills me, I want to make sure he still loses."

"You want a suicide switch." Ian Granger owed his profession to the British Military, and had not forgotten his experiences in Ireland "I have my Hippocratic Oath."

Harry blinked briefly, then nodded "Didn't quite get what you mean, but yeah. That's about it. In this war, things have been done that are shameful, even by '_The Good Guys_" So, I'll ask you this, what's more important? Your Grandchildren or your Oath?"

"There is only one answer to that." Replied Dr Granger "But, still, why me instead of some random dentist?"

Harry did actually blush "You have the most to lose, being Hermione Granger's Father. And I saw your records. How many dentists, do you suppose, have worked with plastic explosives?"

"Where could you possibly come by those?" Dr Granger demanded.

Embarrassment gone, Harry answered "You don't need to know. But, two days, me and Ron will be back with more than you'll need."

x

At a formal reception Harry, Earl of House Potter and Susan, Countess of House Bones knelt before the Queen of England causing no little comment among Royal watchers. Nobody knew who they were, or why they qualified for a private and unlimited audience with Elizabeth II.

"Our correspondence has been most pleasant Your Majesty." Said Susan.

The Queen nodded "I must admit We were alarmed by your first letter. A documented descendant of King Arthur could create a regnal crisis. We are quite relieved you are not pursuing a claim to the Throne."

"My view, Majesty, is that such a conflict would not be good for the country." Replied Susan "Of greater concern, it would bring entirely too much attention to the Magical World. And I truly am grateful for your discretion there."

Elizabeth smiled and brought from her robes an envelope that was instantly familiar to Susan and Harry "It is something which I have a more than casual understanding. It really was quite amusing when, after I was crowned, my advisers sprung the surprise of the Magical World on me. Only to learn that I was already well informed about its existence." The Queen of England was an untrained Witch!

"I will be delighted to share stories." Susan offered. She felt Harry shift almost imperceptibly, it was a sign of impatience. "With your permission, Majesty, may I present my husband Harry Potter?"

Harry dropped to one knee and used a very ancient greeting "My life at your command."

"We are honored." Replied the Queen "Much We have learned of you Earl Potter. Both from your Lady's correspondence and in preparation for this audience."

Harry smirked and commented "Oh, I wouldn't believe everything she writes, Majesty. _OUCH_!" Susan had twisted his ear sharply in response.

"Hahaha" chuckled the amused Queen and observed "Humor in marriage. You may be informal with Us."

That did not mean calling her Liz, and Harry knew it "I am honored Ma'am."

"It has been many years since I have seen magic." Said the Queen "Would you humor an old lady?"

The couple looked at each other. There were a few legal technicalities here, but after all Harry was here for a favor. They moved apart and Harry flicked his wand, cast "_Aquamenti_!" A stream of water spewed from the wand in an upward arc and into Susan's right hand where it vanished. Susan repeated the spell and an arc of water nearly touched the floor before curving up into Harry's left hand. And not a drop landed on the richly carpeted floor.

"Lovely!" the Queen actually giggled several times during the brief display. The magicals twisted their water streams this way and that. Formed figure 8s and even made the water flow in squares. And when the steams were finally gone she applauded vigorously.

"Majesty, beside introducing myself formally," Susan said "my husband has a request to make of you."

Somewhat displeased, but receptive the Queen commanded "Speak."

"I am to duel the evil wizard terrorizing our world in three days." Harry said "Sometimes there are Muggle solutions to Wizard problems."

Age had not dulled the Queen's wits "Ah… perhaps you know something of an incident concerning a certain laboratory on the Continent?"

"No Ma'am." Replied Harry, but he nodded he head fractionally. "I assure you, no Muggle was harmed. And, in a may I say, not unrelated incident, only one building was destroyed and the area of damage was limited to an acre."

The Queen scowled, noted "You seem remarkably well informed about something of which you claim to know nothing."

"Ahh…err" Harry stammered, Susan rescued the conversation "The story was well covered in the Magical Press."

Again smiling, the Queen continued the earlier thread "Very well. What favor do you seek of Us?"

"May I?" asked Harry, indicating that he wished to approach.

The chief of the Queen's guard protested "_Majesty_!"

"It is quite all right, Edward." She stopped the protest with a hand "Earl Potter has sworn his life. Come forward." As the young Earl whispered, distress filled the Royal visage "And how does, The Lady your wife feel about this?"

It was Susan who answered "For security, it was decided I should not know." Her tone was flat "Harry has asked for my trust in this. So we are here."

"Not knowing what he would ask? Or why?" she asked, then actually bowed slightly to Susan "Trust, Countess, is the one thing a marriage needs above humor. I hope to see you both again. Quite a tale indeed, and there is, I hope, a next chapter to your tale." It was a dismissal. But then few got that long of a private audience with The Queen.

x

A British Army Major entered the establishment of Granger & Granger Dental Partners with a swollen jaw. It was late afternoon so the office was largely empty. Just one patient waiting and an assistant just leaving for the day "I _must_ see **Ian** Granger immediately!" his growl was one of pain.

"My husband is with a patient." Michelle Granger calmly walked in and said "Let's get an initial look at the problem."

He grabbed her wrist in a vise-like grip "Then I will wait!" he snapped.

"My patients do not shove my wife around." were Ian Granger's first words on entering "You might remember that when I am poking around inside your mouth with a drill."

The erstwhile patient reached into his mouth and pried out a lump of gauze. "Sorry for the ruse, Doctor." He said "But ten kilos of plastic explosives cannot be delivered openly. And certainly not to a civilian location. This has to be the bloody oddest set of orders I ever got. But they came from the highest of sources."

"I see!" Ian blinked. This had not necessarily been what he expected. But then, he had not known what to expect. "I assume that it cannot explode without blasting caps, Major?"

The messenger nodded "Good we don't have to go through that. You can mold and shape it as you please. This is truly bloody weird! Who could possibly want a set of C4 choppers? Well not my business, I suppose. But this is enough to make a big boom. A VERY BIG BOOM."

"No need, Major, to tell me." Ian interrupted "Part of the reason I got the job. Blasting caps?"

There was a separate box for them. The Major gave a slight nod acknowledging the civilian's expertise.

"So small?" asked Ian.

To which the Major answered "Has to fit inside a tooth. Been advances in the last twenty years. Good luck, Doctor. I'd ask who they're for, but somehow I think I don't want to know. Poor bloke."

"I am really beginning to hate that I agreed to this." Ian Granger grumbled.

And just then, his wife entered "What, dear? And is that foul Corporal gone?"

"You know uniforms as well as I do, Michelle." He retorted "And can you take the rest of the patients? I have a set of teeth to make. You can lock me in for the night."

And a small brown owl took off from Granger & Granger for a distant, oddly shaped, Magical house.

x

"He's ready." Ron muttered grimly "I hate this! BLOODY!"

Startled awake, both twins yelled "GRAMMA PAPA CURSED AGAIN!"

"Hugo, Rose, settle down." Ron sighed "Papa has to go to work for a while. See you in the morning."

Rose wrapped herself around his leg "But that means you'll miss dinner!"

"Smart as your Mum." He praised as he mussed her brown hair and kissed her freckled face. He did likewise for the even more freckled, and redheaded, Hugo. "Mum, meeting Harry. Be back sometime tomorrow." And barely could Molly get a word out than he disapparated leaving his daughter hugging air.

An instant later, Susan was calling out "He's here!" Nor did she have a welcoming look for her husband's best friend.

"We'll probably be gone all night." said Harry, rather curtly.

Ron was not nearly as oblivious as people thought him. Or it would be more accurate to say he was not so anymore. He suggested "You guys need a minute? I'll wait."

"You don't need to account to me for your time, Harry." Susan said emotionlessly "I think I'll pop over to The Manor, see how things are there. Bye Ron."

Harry sighed, having received just a dry kiss on the cheek. "Well I guess that's it." He grumbled "Ready Ron?"

"Maybe it'd be better if you told her, mate." Ron recommended "You don't need this drama now."

Harry just repeated "**Ready** Ron?"

Ian Granger, in instructing his wife to lock him in, knew full well that his Son-in-law could simply 'beam' or whatever he called it, inside the office. And simply worked until that happened. He had full pictures and molds of Harry's mouth to sculpt from. Knowing that even a tiny speck could have killed him would have bothered almost anyone, except Ian Granger, who knew exactly what was needed to detonate it. So as far as he was concerned it may as well have been dental clay. He cut, bent and cooked the explosive just as he needed to.

"Dad!" Ron called out as soon as they arrived.

Focused on his work, Ian simply shouted "Back here!" and as soon as he heard footsteps he began explaining "I've been molding the teeth. They need to cook to harden. That'll take about three hours. In the meantime we'll be pulling your teeth. I just need to finish the last two."

"We'll wait, thanks." Harry said. This was the first time he actually felt scared. It was one thing to run into life threatening situations, this was little different than walking into a torture room. And knowing it would last hours.

As he would for any patient, Ian patted his shoulder and ordered "Go, sit in that chair and take this." He handed Harry a tiny paper cup with a blue capsule inside.

"What is it?" asked Ron. He gave the thing a highly suspicious look.

Muggle-raised Harry did not hesitate. He flipped the cup into his mouth, tilted back his head and swallowed. As soon as the pill hit his stomach it went to work, his vision blurred and he stumbled against something.

"Honestly!" an exasperated Dentist complained "What did I tell him? What EXACTLY did I tell him to do? Ron! Help him into that chair. The first one. Right. The teeth are cooking. Now we can get started." Out of the drawer he pulled exceedingly long needles.

Disturbed, Ron squeaked "What're they for?!"

"Dentistry, my magical son, has not changed much since the Middle Ages." Ian said "We still basically yank teeth out with pliers. The major change is to keep the patient from feeling pain.

Ron gulped "Bad as a _crucio_. Shoulda used Madam Pomfrey."

The pinch of a needle in his mouth was the last thing Harry felt.

x

"Git yer ass down here Bones!" Ron might set off a warning bell or two, pushing open the front door of Metacarpus Manor as he did. But there would not be a lethal response, especially as he was carrying a still sleeping Harry.

The Amelia skull at the base of the banister snapped alert and scolded "Ronald Weasley! Do you realize it is 4AM!?"

"Aww shut up! My Mum shouts better than you!" Ron retorted

The shouting had indeed woken the mistress of the Manor "Ron? What happened to Harry?"

"Oh? So you do care?" Ron asked, callously "You haven't acted like it."

Susan crossed her arms over her breasts and snapped "Overreacting as usual!"

"Yeah maybe!" he countered "If my best friend wasn't about to walk into an arena of death! Here's what you're gonna do. We're going back to Harry's. We'll put him to bed. Then you'll get in bed with him just as if tomorrow might not be the last day of his life. Oh … and if by chance … you notice his teeth seem different just take whatever he says as the truth. If anyone has a right to be angry, it's me since he dumped it all on my shoulders. Any questions?"

To say Susan was stunned was an understatement of epic proportions. In their long acquaintance, she doubted he'd ever said fifty words at one time. And not with such passion. She only and meekly replied "Ok."

"Well good." He answered, then added "Because I was going to throw you over my shoulder and carry you there."

Even if they'd only really known each other half as long as they'd known Harry, looks were sufficient. Susan's clearly said '_You wouldn't dare_'. And Ron plainly answered '_Try me_!'

x

When he woke, Harry had a head ache, meaning his ENTIRE head **ached**.

"Good morning, afternoon rather. In fact dinner time is approaching." Susan tossed aside the book she was reading.

Harry's face twisted into a grimace "Not hungry." He complained.

"You really should have something." Susan said quietly "Keep up your strength. You can't fight on an empty stomach."

Grimace deepened into a frown "No way! I'm not looking at Voldemort with a full one."

"He isn't the prettiest face, is he?" answered Susan, lightly. Then she sobered "I'm sorry, Harry. Do you know, I've been in on absolutely everything and I was just jealous that there was something I didn't know. Ron said something changed about your teeth, they look the same, I admit. But they … well taste … different."

Harry almost laughed, then didn't. He just pulled her into a hug. He could not have brought himself ask her to do … what needed to be done … if the worst happened. "Well, Mad-Eye did say I should pack away some extra calories. Maybe some soup. Definitely tea, Earl Grey."

"My-y h-her-o" Susan gave a lightly scornful chuckle.

x

It was that same scary-looking Auror who was finally able to access the Potter residence several hours later "Potter! Do you know how long we've been trying to get through?"

"Yeah, we were ignoring everything but each other." Susan opened the door and answered flippantly.

Harry appeared behind her and quipped "A couple hours? Plenty of time. Besides, less time to argue with Dumbledore." He airily led the way, a large trunk in his wake. "Mornin Ron! How's tricks mate?"

"Smart girl." Ron gave Susan a sidelong look.

She patted his forearm affectionately and whispered "I still didn't get the teeth thing, other than a bit of a funky taste."

"More than I need to know." Ron gave her a disgusted look "But as long as he's happy, for now."

The pair watched as Harry ran up to Sirius. He was still 'polite' with Remus, but his Godfather was much more a friend. "It almost seems like he doesn't know he might die." She said "As if he believes, no _knows_, he'll win. Like every word we published was true."

"It is, Sue. It is." Replied Ron "He-" then cut himself off, actually biting his tongue.

x

"That BOY!" Lord Voldemort was enraged "Daring to _**challenge**_ me."

It was the greatest _Quibbler_ publication ever. Easily five were printed for every Magical in Britain, and they easily sold out. One Death Eater brought a dozen copies to their lair and paid for it with his young life. In large type capital letters, Mr. Lovegood printed the headline, not hesitating to use the almost tabooed name. After all, his daughter was one of the main causes of the current crisis.

**POTTER CHALLENGES VOLDEMORT**!

_House Potter's noble ruler hereby declares a Vendetta and Blood Feud against the self-styled Lord Voldemort. I, Harry James Potter, command this evil creature to meet me two weeks from today. At the Quidditch World Cup Coliseum. As courtesy, I, and my allies, grant a cease fire. No one adherent to me shall, except in self defense attack any Death Eater or any nest of your branded scum. Further, I pledge on my life and magic you will enter that arena alive. Naturally, I make no promise that you will leave it in that condition._

_Well? Have you the guts? You could not kill me when I was an infant. You, or your minions, have tried since. Quirrell, remember him? With the stupid hat? The Basilisk was a nice try. Thanks for all the money. Pettigrew might've succeeded if he'd had a brain. The fake Moody was good. He got away with two years as Professor right under Dumbledore's beard. Then there's Snivellus. Nobody cried when Amelia finished his greasy arse. Well, not true, I guess our wrinkled lovers did. And it made my wife nauseous. _

_Concluding, meet me or be labeled a Coward. And bring Ginny, Luna and Astoria, alive and well, or all bets are off._

_Signed_

_**Harry James Potter**_

"Even you must admit, whoever is writing his lines, has style." Grindelwald laughed.

Voldemort's eyes snapped to his less than welcome ally "What was that? Old fool?"

"You cannot offend me, child." He replied to the insult, then continued "There is simply no way you can avoid this challenge without losing face. And I am certain that Brian has a hand in this. The boy would not issue such a statement without powerful support. I would recommend extreme caution. There is almost certainly a trap. Wheels within wheels."

The Dark Lord pondered "Whatever destroyed Malfoy Castle?"

"I doubt it. That would kill everyone in the coliseum." Answered Grindelwald instantly "But remember what happened to the Mudblood? The boy has somehow taken control of a Dementor. You would be well advised to have a solid Patronus."

Suspicion spiked "Just how loyal to me are you, old fool?" Voldemort demanded.

To which Grindelwald laughed "You are just as responsible as Potter for the death of my Grandson. One day, count on it, I will slay you. As a matter of fact, it is difficult to decide who to root for. Perhaps you will kill each other. Yes, that is a pleasant image."

"And you will not live long after you kill Dumbledore." Voldemort countered.


	45. Chapter 45: The Duel

(a/n): Hi all, Thanx for the reviews

Dark wizards cannot cast patroni? Darn, missed that. But, why can't Voldemort have a Patronus worthy happy thought? A particularly gruesome murder for instance?

Less painful? Sure, strap a bomb to your hip for instance. But too easy to lose it during the duel. Harry falls and Ron presses the button, but the explosion occurs on the other side of the pitch. But part of his jaw, guarantees it'd still be there, if it's needed.

Grindelwald you almost have to feel sorry for. Not a friend in the world. All he can do is work with one enemy to fight others.

Hermione and Dobby I haven't forgotten about. The characters, as time passed have come to accept the situation as it is because as even Ron has come to realize, there simply are no clues.

Cool news: SBPoA has hit 1,000,000 views!

* * *

**45 – The Duel**

The Quidditch World Cup Coliseum was completely remodeled with substantial accessories when compared to the original. First, it was vastly reinforced. It was anticipated that powerful spells would go astray, so the stands had layers of steel added to the floors. The audience needed to be protected as well, so the same glass brick, magically reinforced walls used in the Sirius/Lucius duel, were built to enclose the audience and protect them at every point. A roof would seal the top of the Coliseum, this was built at Harry's insistence, he did not want Voldemort escaping his ultimately last stand. The floor of the Pitch was also protected in a similar manner.

The duelists would fight in, essentially, a box of virtually unbreakable walls. It would take multiple and extremely powerful spells hitting the same place and in rapid succession to break them. A central one would separate Harry from Voldemort until the "Fight!" command was given.

The appointed hour was 7PM. Harry was there some thirty minutes ahead of time. He donned his Outfit of Battle, which looked somewhat silly. It was all a rather ugly shade of green with black feathers sticking out here and there. For weeks Salazar's Phoenix form was shedding feathers to augment Harry's Basilisk armor. Then again, its lack of noble appearance was its very strength.

And when he was ready, he pecked Tonks, Daphne and Mrs. Greengrass on their cheeks. Molly would accept nothing less than a two minute bearhug. Then moved to the men: Remus and Moody, the Weasley brothers.

"Die Potter. But take the fucker with you." Said Draco. Only much later would he learn how close to the truth that statement was. They shook hands.

Ron was next "Can I kill him, Harry?" he wanted to know.

"He'll be family as soon as him and Astoria marry." Harry countered "Better take that up with Mum."

Ron sighed and violently hugged his friend, he whispered "Don't make me press that bloody button!"

"Well, see ya in a hour, Sirius." He said cheerily.

Sirius pounded affectionately on an armored shoulder and smiled sadly "Remember when Lucius scared the pants off you?"

"That's when I thought he'd kill you." Harry countered.

Sirius smirked "Just remember everything you learned. Don't worry about putting on a show like I did. Just get it done. Don't rush in."

"You know how hard it is to do _Both_?" Harry gave a silly laugh and hugged his Godfather.

Sirius pushed him in Susan's direction "Save that for her!" he commanded. There could not be any real privacy, but everyone pretended to interest themselves in anything except Harry and Susan.

"Last?" she asked.

Harry laid his arms on her shoulders and kissed her "But not least." He whispered for her only "I love you, heart and soul."

"I love you, Harry Potter, heart and soul." She replied "Y'know, kissing in armor is no fun."

He appreciated the humor, but it faded quickly "If it don't… that is… be happy Sue." And he quickly jumped his broom and took to the sky. Trivial for even Hogwarts players, as his broom passed his throne, he casually tossed himself off the broom and landed in a throne carved from a single massive emerald.

As expected, his outfit soon brought amusement. It looked just the wrong side of ridiculous. Voldemort, he hoped, would underestimate it just as much.

x

At 6:55PM a burst of fire, like a meteor, could be seen in the distance. It was approaching the Coliseum as fast as a celestial object. By 6:57 it was seen to be a Ukrainian Ironbelly. The largest of dragons and made larger, somehow, by the Dark Lord. Standing on its tremendous body were fourteen (seven plus seven) of Voldemort's Death Eaters.

Dangling from the creature's mouth, Voldemort understood psycho-warfare tricks too, were Luna, Astoria and Ginny. He did not anticipate Harry's riposte.

"Hufflepuff's Cup, Slytherin's Locket, Gaunt's Ring, Ravenclaw's Diadem." Harry announced "Charlie! Bring them and Norbert!" Charlie was not known for his devotion to Harry, but this was about his baby sister.

Panic was visible on the Dark Lord's face "What is this, Harry? Going against your word?"

"I guaranteed you'd live to fight me." Harry answered "Nothing covered inanimate objects. You have my word … send them across to my side of the pitch and I'll order Charlie to send the objects to you. Take it or leave it."

The Ironbelly, Voldemort ordered him to lower his head to the ground. The girls did not need to be told, they fled "Well, Potter?"

"Charlie do it!" he commanded. And Charlie obeyed. All four objects were in the air, flying toward their owner. But before they even covered half the distance, Norbert cut loose a tremendous fireball. Nothing but smoking ash was left of the precious Founders' Objects. Harry sneered "Oops. Charlie must have misunderstood."

Weakened by the annihilation of large chunks of himself, Voldemort staggered in pain. And Harry set loose his imprisoned Dementor . The Dark creature developed a desire for more evil. It fed briefly on Harry, taking with it the bit of Voldemort Harry had. Then, sensing another such, in fact several nearby, it raced right through the barrier separating the combatants.

The Dark Lord cast "_Expecto Patronum_!" and a silvery version of Nagini attacked the Dementor. The struggle filled the Coliseum with a nerve wracking noise.

Susan was particularly alarmed as this could set into motion the very future she had once visited. But, Voldemort beat the Dementor. And in so doing, the Dementor died. A wizard once said "A Dementor's Kiss is almost unbearable to watch." A Dementor's death is worse. The scream is something from a Human's darkest subconscious. Everyone there that day would suffer nightmares.

For Voldemort, the victory was a Pyrrhic one indeed. Another part of himself gone. On the bright side, Harry had been affected no little bit, so could not capitalize. All this even before the duel was officially started. "Open that wall, Olde Fool!" he demanded "I will lose no more Horcruxes!"

"Tom hold." The Minister commanded "You too, Harry." Assuming he won, there had to be a discussion about secrets.

A sickly green light crashed into one side of the wall. Not Harry's, he allowed heavy breathing instead of forcing calm "I'll agree with him there!" he yelled back "Call round one a draw?"

"I must ask" Dumbledore's voice rumbled throughout The Coliseum "Will the Challenged apologize?"

Voldemort laughed evilly "Minister, I did not come to talk. Potter dies today." He even mock-bowed to his old teacher.

"Will the Challenger withdraw?" asked Dumbledore.

Having to outdo Voldemort by being polite to Dumbledore turned Harry's stomach "That would be difficult, Minister, as my friends found, and printed a complete biography on Riddle there. Right down to his Dreadful in Flying." This was again where the printers of _The Quibbler_ were put to great use as thousands of copies of really damning information was made public. It reduced The Dark Lord to everyday wizard status. Tom Riddle had received detention for passing notes in class, got caught snogging in broom closets and also been honored for outstanding grades in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"There is only one place this could come from." Dumbledore was more than displeased. He was outright livid "School records are sacrosanct! HOW DARE YOU! **MINERVA**!"

Not at all abashed, Harry shot back "Got it in one!" A single go around with The Dark Lord was enough to forget any fear of his erstwhile Headmaster "And don't anyone miss the part about the great hero of Purebloods being a Halfblood!"

"RAWWRRRRARRRRRR!" Voldemort howled in fury. It was a tremendous loss of face. His heritage, his school records, all of it publicized. And just as "Bring me the Greengrass girl!" came from his lips:

They all, those few in on it, knew something would happen to use Salazar's scheme. Harry shouted "Got a deal for you Riddle!"

"Even if this wall came down, little Astoria will die before you could even blink." Voldemort snarled.

Harry's voice boomed to every corner of the Coliseum "I SAID **H O L D**!"

"Alright Harry, what's on your mind?" asked Voldemort. His arrogant tone hid the fact that he actually froze at Harry's command. The tone had been so precise and regal that it demanded obedience. It made him seethe that the boy could do that to _him_.

x

Showing, or showing off was it, his broom riding skill, Harry coasted to mid-pitch. He was standing on his broom bending his torso this way and that and settled to ground "A week ago, I visited the Potter cash vault." He said "It was stocked from top to bottom with coins. Enough to make an Ancient and Noble House out of a pauper. Want it?"

"My own seat…" the Dark Lord pondered "What do you want Potter?"

Harry sneered up at his enemy "You know my price."

"The girls? Agreed. I can always kill them after you are dead." Voldemort smiled, not a pleasant one, as if he _could_ smile pleasantly.

Harry shook his head "Uh-uh. Win or lose, you pledge not to harm them or their descendants. To the last generation. And add Susan to the terms."

"That would be foolish." Voldemort countered "They could attack me at will."

Salazar had foreseen that in their planning. Harry answered "They will all swear Unbreakable Oaths not to."

"I WILL NOT!" was a scream from Ginny, heard in the silence that filled the vast stadium.

Harry, who had been horrified by his control over his friend, had never used it again. He did on this occasion, calling on the full force of her own pledge "Ginevra Molly Weasley I order you, by your promise to me, to swear never to physically threaten Voldemort."

"I want them to swear loyalty to me." Demanded the Dark Lord.

This, Harry refused "No! Loyalty must be earned. This is a take it or leave it deal. My Lady?"

"No, Harry" replied Susan "This _thing_ killed my aunt. I will fight him until the day I die."

He gave a look that crossed the distance "And I don't want you dying of anything other than old age. Please!"

"How sweet!" Voldemort sneered.

Harry ignored him "If you don't" he said "I'll just toss my wand aside and kneel in front of him."

"You and I are going to have words about this, Harry." She said, resentfully.

That amused the Dark Lord greatly "_To the last generation'_ You said, Harry. Another man's child, sired on your wife? I shall enjoy watching that."

"That, Tom, is the most noble act I have ever seen." Said Dumbledore "I deeply regret not acting against you more meaningfully. Should Harry fail, you will face me next."

Harry teetered on the precipice of a jealous rage, but finally, still trembling said "Yeah, Riddle, even that."

"I shall first teach you respect for your superiors, boy." Voldemort sneered "Then you will beg for death. Finally, being a merciful Lord I shall grant it. But you have much to atone for."

Unbreakables were obtained from the four witches. Susan looked at her husband with a sense of wonder, even awe. Cut off from any physical contact, she gave Harry a teary smile, pressed her hand to the magic-proof wall and whispered "I love you. Now win this and we, you and me, won't get out of bed for a week."

"Thank you, Potter." Came from Draco. What he might have been thinking might be gleaned from his next words "But if you tell anyone I said it, I'll deny it."

Ron punched the wall futilely, bloodying his knuckles, His tribute was short "You're a man, mate."

"Your Dad" Sirius offered quietly "would have been proud. And I'm not saying that JUST because of Luna."

Harry's last act was to kiss the wall where Susan's fingers were, then streak off. "Time to die, Riddle." There were still tears in his eyes, but he was fully ready. He flew back to his end, briefly looped the Quidditch hoops, and stopped, surprised!

Voldemort's dragon and snake were still present and chomping for a fight "You agreed to fight ME Potter. Nagini and Hinnon are as much me with Horcruxes as I am."

"So be it." Replied Harry "Salazar, it seems your descendant can't be trusted." He also whispered a spell that no one in the audience was aware had any effect. The wall that bisected the Coliseum dissolved. There was, simultaneously, a seeming earthquake beneath the vast building.

Three, small is a relative term, Basilisks appeared. They were half the size of the one Harry slew all those years ago. And while that 'magic-proof' barrier was quite effective against witches or wizards, it did not hold for long. The juvenile Basilisks had to work through it, but it did not take long. Both wizards took to Parseltongue, but the crowd instantly knew which side the feared creatures were on. In the battle of monsters, the humans were ignored.

"_Incendio_!" was the Dark Lord's first offense. A streak of red flame instantly leapt the distance.

Harry was caught completely off guard. He screamed agony. It struck his replacement knee. He'd actually become so accustomed to it, that he had forgotten it was even metal. Not so, now. Ever touch a hot utensil? This was worse because the metal was inside his body. "_AQUAMENTI_!" he cried and a geyser of water poured over the wound. At first it flashed to steam.

"_Avada Kedavra_! _Avada Kedavra_! _Avada Kedavra_!" Killing curses flew from Voldemort's wand. But the offensive was frustrated by Harry's dodging.

What had been planned as a humorous attack became one of desperation. He couldn't just lay there rolling around. Agony returned as the water stopped. He spared a moment "Thanks Hermione" then "_Xeroxia Maxima_!" But instead of watching the result, he was back to nursing his wounded leg.

A dozen, _thirty_, fifty! **More**! Harrys appeared from nowhere. On brooms or on foot they charged en mass. The fliers circled around aiming wands and firing. Greens, yellows, purples, blues converged on Voldemort.

"_Protego_!_ Protego_!_ Protego_! _Protego_! _Protego_! _Protego_! _Protego_! _Protego_!" the Dark Lord was overwhelmed "_Avada Kedavra_! _Avada Kedavra_! _Avada Kedavra_! _Avada Kedavra_! _Avada Kedavra_!"

x

"Oh! Well done Harry!" cheered Luna.

Sirius growled "I do NOT like seeing that." He winced again as another Harry dissolved in a sickly green haze.

"It's not bad, not bad at all, really." Susan was trying to convince herself, in the very act of flinching as still another Harry went the same way.

Ron, with the remote to the Muggle explosives actually would know. There was a tiny -whatever the Muggles called it - that would tell him if Harry's heart stopped. But, he couldn't tell a soul.

"Can you honestly not tell?" asked Luna in her dreamy way "It is most obvious to me where Harry is."

Ginny gave a dirty look and snapped "Y'know, sometimes I **really** wanna slap you!"

x

The trio of Basilisks hissed and snarled, then attacked the Ukrainian Ironbelly. The magically enhanced dragon would likely have killed one Basilisk instantly, but three was too much. It twisted and roared and spat fire. The Basilisks tried their lethal glare, but to no avail.

Nagini caught the tail of one attacker in her fangs and pulled. Basilisk and snake fell, landing with a crash that echoed through the Coliseum. And, worse, the structure was not built for that. Cracks, mostly small ones, appeared here and there. They were almost evenly matched. Nagini however lacked the armored scaleyness the young Basilisk had. The pair curled their sinuous bodies around each other and began to squeeze in a mutual death grip.

The 112,873 strong audience were awed by the spectacle. There were actually more people here than at the sold out Quidditch World Cup. People sat on stairs, stood in walkways. And despite recommendations by authorities, sat on the magical roof.

Regardless of that, while few felt the need to cheer Basilisks, you could not help but be fascinated by seeing THREE of the creatures that none of which had been seen in centuries. Children loved dragons, and cheered for the outnumbered Ironbelly. It was, in short a thousand fold repeat of the Wizengamot watching Lucius and Sirius duel to the death.

The duelists in the audience pompously criticized much of what was going on as "Not according to Hoyle" or "_Insert Founder here _ woul_d not approve" The safely shielded crowd would also comment "Not that I'm choosing sides, but that was a bloody brilliant move." And so on. All the while, one skulking figure of no seeming importance made his way through not paying any attention to the duel.

x

Harry subtly hid himself in plain sight among his duplicates. And when they started to thin out, he simply recast the "_Xeroxia Maxima_!" spell. There were pluses and minuses to this game. On the plus side they cost little in magic, individually anyway. In bulk was getting to be a drain. Another plus they were making Voldemort keep up his shields against the possibility that any one was the real Harry, but it seemed he was beginning to get a clue as to when they were NOT real. Lastly, constantly throwing Killing Curses was expensive, magically. The problem being that having to blend in meant Harry had been hit by four Killing Curses, though those Phoenix feathers intercepted them.

For minutes, the whole thing continued. The Dark Lord was, predictably, infuriated by the tactic and had allowed himself to go wild. Slowly, his cold reason asserted itself. He began using lesser spells to eliminate what he now knew were duplicates. But, he still used the Killing Curse when not completely sure a particular target was not the boy. After almost a half hour of profligate use, his energy was beginning to wane. His shield flickered once or twice, then angered, he forced it to flare higher than before.

x

"Oh bloody hell!" it was Ron who among Harry's closest associates saw the first change in the now nearly hour-long battle. Any strategist knew that it was not the wizard duel that would change the situation. The struggle between the giants could easily decide the wizard duel. For a moment, Hinnon freed his wings, and flew headlong into the roof. The impact crunched part of a Basilisk between aptly named belly and sturdy roof. The mortally wounded Basilisk dropped off like a wet rag. You could see the segments struggling for air. The dragon roared in victory, but that was a mistake, its second enemy managed to loop several turns of powerful body into Hinnon's mouth. This might seem an error, but no, the Basilisk flexed its rings apart taking jaw and head in opposite directions. There was a sickening cracking sound that announced Hinnon's death. Both monsters dropped the three hundred feet to the floor.

The third Basilisk and Nagini had been squeezing each other without real headway. The Basilisk looked in horror at the sight of her sister crashing to her death and it was just enough of a distraction for Nagini to get out of a few slack coils and sink her fangs right through her enemy's head.

x

Harry was tired. When Voldemmort's shield wavered, he was sure the battle was nearly over. But when it flared up again, he was demoralized. His left leg, where his artificial knee had cooked his flesh, was aching. It made him sick to his stomach. He streaked away from the scene of battle to the far side of the Coliseum vomiting most of the way. He hit the wall at full speed and slid down, barely conscious.

"Oh sweet Merlin! NO!" Susan squeaked. She buried her face in Ron's shoulder.

He gulped, she just HAD to be standing where the Muggle gadget was. "It'll be alright, Sue." He promised, lamely, the while awkwardly reaching into his left pocket with his right hand.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Susan screamed incoherently. She raged impotently against the wall at the horror. Nor were any of Harry's group in much better form

x

Nagini struck then. Her prey's feet were conveniently together and not at all difficult to swallow. The snake's throat muscles worked on the human, pulling him deeper.

Harry was senseless for an unknown period of time. Seconds or days, he could not tell. But he was vaguely aware of something wrong, and suddenly he came back into himself. His legs did not work at all, but that was not the true danger. His eyelids flew open and fear filled him.

Nagini, dominated by the Voldemort Horcrux, was only pleased that her prey was awake and struggling. Stomach juices began churning and dripping inside.

"Ger'off!" screamed Harry, in panic. He pushed and pulled, irrationally, at the snake-face but more and ever more of his legs disappeared . And an itching on his ankles began to burn. Something metal clacked under him. He hadn't once used the gun! IDIOT! He found it, flicked off the safety, aimed and fired all in a single motion. As fast as he could pull the trigger, bullets struck.

Nagini's prey was biting back! Her quick wits figured that out before the third bullet. But disengagement was another matter. Both of the snake's eyes exploded between heartbeats. Then life departed.

x

"That's the last of them!" The Dark Lord gloated as the last Harry copy dissolved "Nagini finds you a tasty tidbit, Harry. I should perhaps let her finish you." He stalked over, enjoying the victory, negligently twirling his wand between his fingers. Then he felt his last Horcrux explode. He wailed. Yes! And the entire audience heard the wail. And, truly wounded he slumped to his knees. Voldemort cast one Killing Curse after another, but due to the awkward position none came close to the still snake-entrapped Harry. He was simply too far.

x

Battle had raged all over the Coliseum. One side to the other. So that at this particular moment it so happened that The Dark Lord was much closer to Harry's friends that he was. As a result, when Voldemort stood solidly on his feet and got proper aim they all saw a sneer of victory. Nor, focused as they were, did they notice what the great majority of the spectators did. A mass of dark green flashed in and wand and much of the arm wielding it disappeared in a spray of red.

The lone surviving monster was a Basilisk. It struck unnoticed by the small wizard and took what it knew to be a dangerous weapon. She was highly intelligent and had learned much from the two Parseltongues, the boy and the painting. Without the stick, the wizard would be a quick snack. Then to truly heal, she would consume the others. Curling lengths of her body around the human, she held him motionless and began to squeeze.

"NOOOO!" Vodemort howled in pain.

Harry's friends cheered at the sight, though Susan was more concerned with the condition of her husband. She sighed when he finally extricated himself from being more than half eaten by Nagini. She watched him struggle to his feet and slowly begin to limp. And though unheard from that distance, she cheered.

x

Not a single witch or wizard had their attention on anything but the climactic moment of the duel. Well, all except the one that was just then entering the Minister's Box.

x

"_Stop_!" Harry hissed in Parseltongue. No one in the crowd understood him, but the effect was obvious. The Basilisk hissed back and stopped her slow crushing of her snack. He Transfigured his wand into a cane and hobbled his way to where his utterly immobile and defenseless enemy waited.

Silence filled the Coliseum. Was Harry about to spare the wizard who had killed his parents? And, indirectly, his unborn child?

"Tell me, Harry" Voldemort grunted, he was still stretched almost to the limit in most of his muscles. Let alone the copious bleeding from his partly missing arm "How did you do it? Lucius' house?"

x

Hearing that made Draco unconsciously strain to hear, even though he didn't need to.

x

Harry spat in the face that was inches from his "Sorry Tom, classified. You might live just long enough to ask a couple other questions, though."

x

He again hissed something the audience could not understand, but Basilisk coils tightened.

x

"I had to hit you with at least a couple of Killing Curses." Voldemort observed "Lily's protection is gone. How?"

Harry smirked and turned about to display himself "The armor you found so ridiculous" he explained "Dotted here and there with Phoenix feathers. And in answer to your next question, Salazar Slytherin never died all those centuries ago. He used all of his magic to turn himself into a painting and his Familiar joined him there."

Without any summons, a ball of fire appeared and resolved itself into a portrait framed in gold.

"My own ancestor betrayed me!" roared Voldemort, pain forgotten and he twisted in the coils … almost effectively, but not quite.

The painting glared, unfeelingly "Flesh of my flesh, yes. Blood of my blood, true." He acknowledged "But a true inheritor of my beliefs and morals? No. The Gaunt Family shamed me. I have selected a new heir, she-"

"Silence!" Harry commanded, harshly "He doesn't need to know!"

Salazar nodded and the painting went still.

"I want to know who all the Death Eaters were and are." He demanded, then hissed.

The Basilisk could be seen to smile. Voldemort was hoisted into the air. Blood spurted from a leg which was now missing past the knee.

x

"**Bad form Harry**!" the Minister of Magic shouted. But nothing else was heard from Dumbledore and nobody looked.

x

The Basilisk spit out one part of her tidbit. The knee, cap, joint and all and hissed at Harry "_More_!"

"_Set me free, Harry_." Voldemort hissed back, not wanting the crowd to hear him.

Harry spoke normally "Tell me what I want and I'll let you live."

"_Legilimens_!" Voldemort shouted, a spell he could do wandlessly.

That attack, Harry had been very specially trained for. He closed all but a sliver of his mind from it. Using the spell had opened a gap in the Dark Lord's mind. Harry claimed exactly the information he'd demanded then hissed again. The connection was broken when Voldemort screamed as his other leg was taken "Sorry, Riddle." Harry said coldly "I might need a spare, later. Quidditch is a rough sport."

"Let me live and I'll give you anything you want." It was a plea that somehow sounded more like a threat.

Harry sneered "I want my parents back! I want Amelia back! I want my child back!" he hissed again and those were his last words for several minutes. Because that hiss was an order to free the Dark Lord's arms.

Voldemort acted instantly, the pain was all but intolerable. But he used both his intact arm and the torn apart one to attack Harry. The fool boy had given him an opportunity that he himself never would have. There were ways even to recover from these wounds.

For Harry, this had nothing to do with mercy, nor did this have anything to do with any rational plan that had been made. He wanted to end the Dark Lord's life himself, and NOT with magic but with his bare hands. He threw his wand away in the instant of giving the command. He did not even try to defend himself from the battering arms. Not even when the damaged arm stabbed into his side. He yowled in agony but got to his enemy's throat and squeezed.

Voldemort delighted as Harry's blood mixed with his in the growing stain below. "We'll … die to … gether." He managed to choke out.

"I'm fine with that." Harry tightened his hands even more "And you've lost more blood than me. Even if you kill me, I've seen to it you'll die too."

That led to vastly more violent struggling from The Dark Lord. But, then, he slowed and weakened. Blood loss and lack of air took their toll. Resistance became trying to pull the ever tighter fingers from his airway. But with only one hand he accomplished very little.

"That the best you got?" Harry taunted. The harsh fingernails bit into his hands. It HURT as much as the wound in his side, but he kept on relentlessly. And … it seemed a lifetime later … the eyes that matched his bulged. A white goo trickled out of Voldemort's mouth. It was over.

x

That last act was all but devoid of action. But no one in the Coliseum moved, and barely dared to breathe as it went on. A stopwatch, if one had been present, would have recorded exactly 4 minutes 29 seconds, from the moment of Harry's hissed order to free Voldemort's arms to the end.

A hiss that now no one known could understand. But, again, what it meant was very quickly made clear. The Basilisk tightened its coils beyond the capacity of human bones to withstand. Drooling, the 15 foot long creature once again lifted the human high. Then curling about, got its head under the body and lowered.

The crowd watched, in horrified fascination, the whole procedure until a human-shaped bulge INSIDE the Basilisk was all that remained of the Dark Lord. And those incredible walls were allowed to expire. No one really moved from their seats, except for the assembled Death Eaters who had arrived with their master. They instantly flashed away. Careless of the Basilisk, however, everyone in that little isolated section ran out to reunite with Harry. Hardly had they arrived, Susan pulling his head into her lap, when a bellow was heard.

x

Having slowly made his way around almost half of the Coliseum, Gellert Grindelwald was exactly where he wanted to be to exact his revenge. He no longer cared for any of the high ideals he'd once quoted to the Spymasters. He would die content if he took Dumbledore and Potter with him. He stood poised behind the Chair of the Minister of Magic and whispered "Brian, old friend."

"Who?" pointed had and purple Robes of State spun. Half-moon glasses focused on "Gellert!"

"Goodbye traitor!" A wicked multi-edged sword thrust forward even ahead of the first syllable right into and partly through Dumbledore's belly. Then he yanked it free.

The stricken Minister sagged into the motion and was met by an upswing of the weapon. His head flew upward a few feet before arcing downward into the carnage below. The body was thrown over the edge by the attacker and fluttered about on flowing robes, landing some distance from severed head.

x

"Sweet Merlin's hairy balls!" Ginny cursed, not knowing nor caring if her Mother had caught up yet.

Susan's only concern was comforting Harry as Madam Pomfrey treated his wounds. She did not even look up as a dead Dumbledore hit the ground in two pieces.

"NOW POTTER'S TURN!" the second most feared wizard of the 20th Century declared. His amplified voice rumbled through the Coliseum. "MURDERER OF MY GRANDSON!"


	46. Chapter 46: Aftermath

[a/n]: Thanx for the reviews.

Up first I was surprised to read in a review "_Voldemort is Gellert Grindlewald's grandson_!? :" Just to make sure everyone is clear Snape was Grindlewald's grandson_._

Next "_JK Rowling in an interview stating before how dark wizards can't cast a patronous" _Sorry, never saw it. And canon need not be adhered to in Fanfic. Voldemort may well have plenty of Patronus-worthy memories. Or, when discussing Potions class, I'm reminded that Gryffindors had Potions with Slytherin, but who was sitting next to Ron in HPSS Movie?

I chuckled at BJH's "Dark Lord Handbook" In the same tongue in cheek I'll reply::Harry is a good guy so it don't apply *grins*

I'm foreseeing 2 or 3 more chapters/

* * *

46 – Aftermath

Weak from effort, magical exhaustion, and blood loss as he was, Harry rolled away from Susan's lap and painfully rose. He was not quite upright when a gentle _Expelliarmus_ disarmed him. "Get away, Sue!" he ordered.

"I don't bloody think so!" she snapped back "You protected me enough! _Ossifus Fractum_! Who are you anyway!"

Grindelwald slapped the spell away almost contemptuously "Children these days! I'll deal with you in a moment, girl." he sneered and marched menacingly forward. He was healthy, fit and well trained, feeling almost as good as he'd been at his peak. "Only Brian ever defeated me! I can defeat any number of you!"

Ginny's Bat Bogey Hex had as little effect as Susan's bone-breaking spell.

"Confringo!" came from Sirius, who'd taken a position in front of Susan.

This spell was deflected into the stands, which had not yet been fully protected by the returning Wall. The explosion killed people on the level it hit and more on the one below when it collapsed.

"_Accio Teeth_!" it was Ron who ended this battle after the Battle. Harry's teeth came out of his mouth at high speed, circled Ron once, then raced toward Grindelwald.

The Dark Wizard was distracted, thoroughly amused by seeing his Grandson's murderer writhing about on the ground. He ignored the tiny bits of white bouncing harmlessly off his body.

"Sorry Mate." Ron said, but he did not let himself be distracted. The last desperate act meant to finish Voldemort was now used. He did just as his Father-in-Law explained, lifted the red cap, pressed the blue button under it, then twisted the red dial left-right-left. And **B O O M**!

Fortunate it was that the protective walls were back in place, because that explosion might have taken out another set of stands. For Harry had obtained far more plastic explosive than was needed to kill any human being. When the flame and smoke dissipated there was a hole in the ground three feet deep and ten feet across. That protective wall which stood up to Basilisk tails and dragon fire was also cracked and burnt, although not penetrated.

"What did you do?" asked Molly of her Son.

As his parents helped him to his feet, Ron shook his head "Not important." He declared "I really hurt Harry. I didn't know!"

Even the violence of the explosion had no effect on Harry, 28 teeth had been torn from his mouth. He writhed about, attempts by his friends … first singly, then in twos and threes … were futile. Ultimately, wearing a look of utter distaste, Sirius aimed and fired "_Stupefy_!"

"You did the right thing, mate." Remus told him "Now we can help him. Well… once we find out what happened."

Ron finally joined them, hobbling up "He wanted Voldemort to die. No matter what. I never thought it would hurt that much."

"Well, stunned, he should be fine for a while." Madam Pomfrey stood "Get him to St. Mungo's. I must join the relief efforts here." She dashed off.

Susan, while her prime concern had been trying to help Harry, had been fully aware of what happened in the instant before blood erupted from his mouth. After Sirius and Remus vanished, she found Ron and pierced him with a lethal gaze. "I don't care how sorry you sound." She said, coldly "And don't bother crying at me. What did you do? Why? And how?"

"Now see here, young lady!" Mrs. Weasley immediately interposed herself between angry witch and her youngest Son. Her wand was out.

Susan shifted her glare, not the least bothered by the wand "He'll either answer me now. Or he'll answer them in court. Voldemort is dead! This was supposed to be a happy time! WHY DID YOU HURT HARRY!"

"I didn't mean to." Answered Ron.

That stripped Susan's emotions away "That's the stupidest thing you've ever said. And that's saying something." She retorted, ignoring a tear on her cheek "You'll have to do better than that. Or should I call the Aurors?"

"Harry's been my friend longer than he's been your husband." Ron growled at her.

She gave a primal shout and smacked him. Hard. "Don't compare us! Just answer the Fucking QUESTION!"

"Well, if you wanted to avoid attention, Bones, you failed." Ginny pointed out "Meanwhile why don't you explain, Ron?"

Mrs. Weasley gave a look of betrayal to her youngest child, but was silenced by an expression she'd given her kids thousands of times.

"It'll take a while to explain." Ron got to his feet, stiffly, as he always did these days "Why don't we go somewhere and sit down."

Susan shook her head, crossed her arms and said "Here. Now. And I'll stand, thanks."

"It all started with a conversation we were having with Slytherin." Ron began "Harry was starting to win almost all of the practice fights and he still doubted he'd be good enough. So, that was when he and you went to see the Muggle Queen."

That clicked "So, she got him these teeth that explode? What I don't get is - no I take that back - He hates your Mother-in-Law and with good reason, but her Father is a different matter. I don't get why he'd want you to-"

"No? Really?" Ron's voice dripped with contempt "One thing Harry's always done is try to protect you. He asked me to do this because he didn't want you to have to press that button. And you heard him … umm … It might be a real good idea to finish this up somewhere else. Ahh… Lord Slytherin?"

Susan was too focused on interrogating Ron "NO! Weasley!" she demanded "Keep talking! That's not enough by half."

"Not now! LOOK!" Ron was pointing to where the Basilisk was.

Of common sense, people had little. The spectacle of a 20 foot snake working to consume an even larger dragon drew the curious.

"_Engorgio! Engorgio_!" Susan fired twice, producing a Slyjtherin painting three times the size of the average wizard.

The painting floated over to the Basilisk and spoke as befitting a giant "The first of you fools that gets crushed will have family yelling for revenge! Leave this being to her own affairs! Do not return!" Rays of light surrounded the Basilisk. And a most odd visual was that no matter where a person was standing it appeared that Salazar Slytherin was glaring right at them.

After that, the Coliseum, except for relief efforts truly emptied. It was later reported that 837 people were killed in the collapse. St. Mungo's only had 109 patients because most everyone in the zone of impact of the _Confringo_ spell, it killed outright. Nor does a mass of concrete and steel landing on a person do anything good for one's health.

x

Harry Potter lay, quiescent, in a private room. Drapes were pulled tight and the room was only very dimly lit. Susan shuffled out and closed the door. There was a large crowd about the room which managed to both warm her heart and annoy her "Thank you, all, for your concern." She began in a diplomatic tone, then became rather cold "My husband is in no immediate danger, however, he will not be speaking publicly until both his Healer and I decide to allow it."

"We have a right to know!" one _Daily Prophet_ reporter shouted.

Susan gave him a sugary smile and strode up. The wizard towered over her. "Do you really?" she asked.

Less sure of himself, but still adamant he retorted "On behalf of the public. Freedom of the press shall not be restricted!" Then he screamed in agony, and fell squeezing his crotch.

"His camera?" she asked of the crowd. Receiving nods, she picked it up and smashed it on the granite floor. Then stomped on it to finish the destruction. "Get Aurors to guard him. The door and outside the window. If they're not with me, they don't get in."

A hospital guard, there strictly for crowd control, asked "Outside the window?"

"Idiot!" snapped Susan "Do I have to draw a picture? Never heard of brooms? Get it done!" She stalked off, those closest to Harry in her wake. By dumb luck, she found a door marked CONFERENCE ROOM 7R. There were enough chairs for about ten people, but she was blinded by hot tears and slammed it shut behind her. And cried. She slumped down against the door, buried her face in her knees and kept crying.

Sirius asked of the Healer "What is Harry's condition?"

"Sir" she replied "I will only answer that in the presence of Mrs. Potter."

Ginny tapped on the door, pressed her ear to it, asked "Sue, you alright?" Minutes passed nothing but sobbing could be heard, but then it opened.

x

"Right. Come in. Guess the door slipped." said Susan. There was not a hint of crying. No tear streaks on her face, nor even a hair out of place. She had apparently resorted to a hairdo of her childhood. She made no other comment, and offered no apology, about making them wait. "Healer Columbus, please, the facts of Harry's condition?"

The witch was of Professor McGonagall's generation, somewhat older, had actually attended Hogwarts with the entity then known as Tom Riddle. In late middle age for a magical "Not many duel winners come out in such poor shape." She began "It would almost be simpler to tell you where he was NOT wounded. The good news is that, other than exhaustion, his magical core will recover. If he lives."

"IF? IF**? I-F**?" Ron protested loudly.

Susan eyed him angrily "If. And remember, you're partly to blame. Now shut up, or get out!"

"We cannot even deal with the ruined leg joint." Healer Columbus continued "Blood loss is the most immediate problem. What we call Grade Four. Much more and he would have died just from that. Replenishment potions are slowly returning it to normal. I plan to push his blood levels considerably above normal so I can replace that silver knee. Is there any record of how that was done? Truly fascinating."

Susan glared, actually snarled "Tina! Focus!"

"Oh sorry, Suz." The chastened Healer apologized "Well, since the patient so conveniently supplied replacement parts. We'll be using one of the knee joints from You-Know-Who."

More than one concerned voice asked much the same thing "Is that safe?"

"Oddly enough, yes." The Healer confirmed "Another mystery there. If we didn't know for certain where it came from, I would say both those knees _**ARE**_ Harry's."

Ron scoffed at the statement "We should find a Healer we can trust."

"I trust her implicitly." Susan snapped "Tina Columbus is a distant relative and vassal of House Bones. Meanwhile, _Healer_, tell me about what RON did to Harry's teeth."

That began the drawing of lines among the occupants of the room. The Weasleys tended toward Ron. The girls, whose freedom was due to Harry leaned Susan's way. Ginny being torn, though she kept silent. Sirius immediately moved closer to Susan.

"Exploding teeth? No such spell." Healer Columbus scoffed at the very idea. "No. If those had been Harry's natural teeth his blood loss would have been total long before he was brought in. Judging by the scars, his own teeth were removed using Muggle means, roughly a week ago."

She was not guessing. Susan KNEW, "And who among us knows a Muggle dentist? Two even?"

"It wasn't my idea! It was Mrs. Potter!" Ron protested, pointed an accusatory finger at Susan "And you helped too!"

It was not hard to make the connection, especially as she was an above-average prosecutor. She wasn't even angry any more "Why would he do that?"

"Simple." Answered Ron "Harry wasn't going to let Voldemort win. Even if he lost." He tossed the Muggle box across the table and continued "And he gave me the job of blowing him up if … the worst happened."

Draco, hand resting on his fiancee's suddenly took to laughing "Well, that explains the trip to Gringott's that day!"

"What're you blabbering about Malfoy?!" Ron looked and sounded highly upset.

That only increased his amusement "Honestly Weasley. No one will ever need Legilimency on you! I'll spell it out. You and Potter emptied his cash vault that day. I'll wager a young fortune there's not more than a hundred Galleons in there."

"If that. Oh Bugger!" Ron punched the tabletop.

Susan found the whole thing entertaining. She was laughing, too, but not at Ron. She walked over to where he was sitting, kissed his forehead then laid her head on his "It would be good, it think, for Harry's recovery that he not hear how this almost tore us apart." She suggested "Ron, you're a good friend. The best."

"Awwwww." Draco drawled out, when eyes landed on him "Hey! Don't look at me. I'm going to get as much entertainment out of watching all of you keep this drama from Potter. Bones? You don't mind if I drop by from time to time?"

Ron snapped up from the tender moment and declared "No bloody way!"

"Your approval is NOT required, Weasley." Draco sneered. He managed to anger every Weasley male, merely by offering customary departures and kissing the hands of "Ginevra, know that I am not my Father. Molly, likewise, our last encounter was in my Father's presence. Fleur, I've not seen a veela since Fourth Year. Charmed. Susan, please owl me when Harry wakes. My dear."

Turnabout was fair play. And after all, Astoria was George's Sister-in-law.

Fleur's reaction was mildly negative as Draco clearly did not think her quite human, which actually she was not. But that did not mean she was _less_ than human. Molly was quite impressed and lightly fanned herself. Ginny was fully in accord with her brothers and father "At least he didn't touch YOU. I'm gonna go boil my hand."

x

Days passed during which St. Mungo's continued to pour Blood Replenishment potions into the Man Who Killed the Dark Lord. In general, it was felt that title was too long, but no one had come up with anything better. Susan had been told, repeatedly, "Go Home!" or "We'll let you know when he wakes." And while maintaining a vigil at Harry's bedside, she managed to keep pace with her job.

"You do know, Ma'am" a kindly Administrator offered one day "St. Mungo's has adequate staff to ensure he will be properly fed, and bathed. Earl Potter will want for nothing."

Susan offered an annoyed smile. First time? Hardly! "I will be here when he awakes if I can at all help it." She declared "No, I'm not here ALL the time. But you might remember that what he's done for you, he is **my** husband."

Then, one day, something utterly unexpected occurred. A small form, tiny in fact, entered the room. Bucket, mop, broom trailing along. This was nothing unusual in itself as St. Mungo's had a rigid cleaning schedule. Harry Potter's room was often occupied by the wife of the patient, so the cleaning staff was warned to use caution. This night, a non-Elf was to clean Room 414.

"Huh? Wha?!" sleeping Susan was jostled slightly. Her eyes flew open, saw a tiny thin form in a tea cozy, and fluttered closed again. A combination of continued small sounds and a troubling sense of déjà vu kept her from truly sleeping. It was a kicked bucket and an entirely human curse word that completely woke her. Less out of anger, than mere shock, she sharply asked "What did you _say_?"

The small shadow froze, except for an obvious shaking "S-s-sorry Ex-alt-ed O-o-one!"

"Lumos!" Susan ordered. One of her comfort pieces from home came on, a skeletal hand with candles. The voice immediately alerted her that this was a human and _not_ an Elf. Fearing, at first, an attack of some kind her wand trained on the still somewhat hazy figure. As it rushed the door, Susan slammed it shut and demanded "Who are you?"

Almost hidden by the cleaning supplies, a small girl whispered "I was just cleaning, Exalted One."

"_That_ does not answer my question." replied Susan "And come out from behind there, so I can see you properly." It was the first time in days she thought about anything other than Harry or work.

Flinching, cowering, the girl obeyed. She said "I is sorry for waking you, Exalted One."

"Enough of that Exalted One nonsense." waving it away "My name is Sue." She waited, then prompted "Annnd yours issss…"

Eyes downcast, hands toying nervously with each other and feet crossed a tiny voice answered "Joanne."

"Come here Joanne." She said, gently. As the girl limped closer, Susan's déjà vu became a howling suspicion. Forcing her voice to stay calm and even laughing at the slow approach added "Come on. I don't bite."

Girl in tea cozy answered, and in all seriousness "Miss may if Miss wishes."

"NO!" exclaimed Susan, unsure whether to be angry or disturbed or both, then softened her voice "Look at me, Joanne. Why do you look so familiar?"

Joanne turned away "I is being told not to. Not worthy."

"Look at me. That is an order." Susan repeated and reinforced the instruction. Elves, and that was exactly how the girl was acting, obeyed. She knew how to give orders that Elves obeyed. And so she got the full and close inspection that was needed to confirm her suspicions "That day at the station." After just a few seconds "You're the little girl with the burned hand and broken leg."

The girl looked about nervously, pulled away, and limped back to the bucket and mop. "Joanne must clean. Please excuse, Exalted One."

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Susan exclaimed "When the fight started I got pulled away. I hoped someone helped you when I couldn't find you. I was afraid-" She cut off that line of thought and impulsively hugged the girl.

"Joanne is late!" she complained, though made effort neither to return the hug nor break it "Must be cleaning!"

Susan recognized the compulsive House-Elf behavior and realized she would never find out what was going on if the girl left. So, feeling guilty, she said "You failed to clean the loo. Get it done."

"Yes Exalted One." Came clipped reply as she rushed almost joyously to work.

Susan tapped on the window and opened it fractionally. Two highly bored Aurors on brooms sat on guard. In fact, they often slept 'secretly' during the dull duty. "Hope I'm not disturbing you fellows." She said sweetly "I need one of you to bring me an Owl and one of the Administrators."

"Miss, our post is here." One of them said.

To which she nodded agreeably "True, however, my friend Alastair might be interested in how hard you work. Conversely - " and she allowed her voice to trail off. Shrugged.

x

An Owl pecked on the window of an upstairs apartment in Hogsmeade. It was not the Three Boomsticks or Madam Puddifoot's but one off the main streets. Known for decent rooms and discrete management. Students, male and female, would meet lovers (students or not) and friends would cover for them. This was the current abode of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass.

_Felicitations Noble Ally,_

_I realize this might be somewhat disruptive, and I apologize. As you are aware much of my time is occupied with Harry. But while here I've come across a most interesting girl. Thinks the world of you, though I don't see it. She may just be worthy of passing on to Salazar._

_And greetings to my friend the future Lady Malfoy._

_See you soon_

_Susan Potter_

_Countess of House Bones _

_Countess of House Potter_

_Apprentice Prosecutor Department of Justice_

"She knows perfectly well I will never get to sleep now!" Draco complained.

Astoria laughed gaily "You'll even be too distracted for another round of sex. Won't you?" Her fingers walked down his chest, stomach and between his legs.

"A Hufflepuff finding the successor to Salazar Slytherin is absurd." Draco commented "An extra hour or two should do no harm." The tightening of his voice betrayed his eagerness to get on with what his fiancee's fingers were insisting upon.

Now, she kissed her way down, replying "And never miss a chance to dig at her for even USING Harry's name? Right?"

"It shall always be Malfoy wisdom" Draco declared with great dignity "to never argue with a woman whose mouth is THERE!"

x

Healer Columbus finished examining Harry "The good news is, his blood levels are now 120% of normal. We can operate on the knee any time. After that I'll stop the Dreamless Sleep Potion."

"It is always pleasant to see you, cousin." Said Susan "And that is good news. But perhaps we can also get the Administrator I asked for? Or wait. Can you examine another person? Joanne? Stop cleaning in there."

Tina was as fooled as Susan had been at first "A hospital Elf? They have their own treatments."

"Look again." Susan told her "And she absolutely refused to show me her leg."

The Healer touched the girl here and there, then had to invoke her every Healer authority to compel Joanne to allow the tea cozy to be raised. From just above the girl's left knee to her hip was ruined flesh "This hasn't been treated, dear?"

"They promised it would be Miss Healer." she answered, politely "Joanne must work until she gets Hoggiewartz letter."

Susan kept a cheery tone to keep the skittish girl from bolting, but she was outraged "So Tina, do you want to explain this? Since when do hospitals withhold treatment?"

"I've never heard of such a thing. You have to believe that, Susan." Healer Columbus was rarely formal with her distant cousin "I will help you get to the bottom of this." She turned to the girl and gave her a glass, lying outrageously, told her "This is a potion to help you work faster. Drink it, then you can go."

Some people can go months, even longer, and still be able to read each other's expressions. Susan initially glared at Tina, then almost laughed and nodded. The pathetic little form fell over almost instantly and into Susan's arms. She scooped the girl up and laid her across the foot of Harry's bed, which was overlong for her 5'6" husband. "I don't understand." Susan complained "She was wearing Slytherin robes when I saw her. She's nowhere near old enough."

"Six years 94 days old to be exact. Give or take a day." Tina replied "How do you know her?"

Susan told the story of the little girl who worshipped Draco Malfoy and, who, thanks to the appearance of Lord Voldemort she simply lost track of "She looked so hurt." Susan finished with a sob "I was sure she died."

"At a guess, someone was a little too concerned about the bottom line than patient care." The Healer commented "From the way she acted, I wanted her out FAST. And judging by your surprise, you were not expecting a Healer. Who did you want?"

Susan nodded "Outstanding read. I wanted and still want to talk to someone in charge of St. Mungo's. How long will she be out?"

"Longer than I'll need to bring someone, I should think." Answered Tina "Just what should I say? To whomever I manage to buttonhole?"

Susan had learned well from her Auntie, but for this it was Ginny that inspired her "You will tell that distinguished elder Mr. Malfoy" she smirked "that the Head of Houses Bones AND Potter is very seriously considering whether she will continue to support St. Mungo's. And I want him to have available…when he comes… everything on Joanne."

It was not the place of Healer Columbus to be seen supporting even her cousin against her employer. Nor did Susan want her to. So Tina's role ended with delivery of the message. Such a one, though, produced the requested Head of St. Mungo's' Board of Directors in under an hour. Even before dawn, Nigellus Malfoy appeared "This is the second time one of young Potter's women has summoned me." He said "Instead of apparating directly here I took the time to read. This can be defended, legally. If you just read pages 35, 47 and 50 it will speed the conversation."

"So you put this child into indentured servitude because her family was wiped out?" Susan was an impressive shade of purple as she spoke. Those three pages told her that Joanne Smythe had two brothers in Hogwarts. Both Slytherins, a Fifth Year and a Second Year. She and her Grandmother, Commoners, were at King's Cross to meet them for the Christmas Holidays. Evidence showed the youngster had run to the bathroom just prior to the Express' crash. There were no remains even of the Grandmother, or her brothers who were in the now infamous First Car. Her Mother died in childbirth and her Father was the Chief Engineer of the Hogwarts Express, until December 23. Susan was just plain angry.

The ancient Malfoy was unaffected by her look "As I already said, such are legal."

"Two million Galleons in relief voted by the Wizengamot." Susan pointed out "All of that and somehow none filtered to a six year old girl?"

He shrugged "The money only went so far. And again, there is no violation of the law."

"Voldemort may be dead, but the attitudes that allowed him to rise to power still exist." Susan retorted.

Nigellus snorted "Voldemort? HA! An immature child! Now Grindelwald, he was a serious power-"

"Killed by 18 year old Ron Weasley" she sneered "Or is MY memory faulty? Enough of that. Now, you will see to it she is treated. Fully. And, just so we're clear, any harm comes to Joanne and not only will all donations end but I will personally and publicly announce exactly why."

The scene was interrupted by a laughing Draco Malfoy "I'd do as she says, Uncle. Your encounter with the Weasley girl wasn't half what this one can do. Remember whose Family she's from." He did not hint at the Slytherin painting, even if it was now publicly known to exist.

"That will be determined by the full Board." Nigellus declared, as he walked off, after offering a nod to Draco.

Draco gave a respectful bow to his Great-Grandfather's brother as he departed. It was technically inappropriate as the youngster was Head of House. But the oldster was nearly ten times his age. Although in numerous encounters he had kissed Susan's hand, he felt no need just now. First, Harry was not conscious, so there was no amusement to be had and, second he was mildly annoyed "Do you know what you interrupted?"

"Hmmm, I got a fair idea." Susan smirked at him "And you do know Astoria is underage? And not supposed to be in Hogsmeade overnight? Poor innocent child!"

Draco crossed his arms and looked away. Completely changing the subject, he asked "How is Potter?"

"Nearly healed." She answered crisply "He'll be fully recovered in a couple more days."

"Hmpf!" he grunted "You do know you could help me avoid having my fiancée swear a blood debt to Potter? Right?"

She shook her head "Not a chance, Draco. That is not a House matter. That's a personal matter. So to cover my reason for summoning you, I'd like you to meet Joanne. She was orphaned in the Express Attack."

"A House Elf?" he asked, looking at the little, sleeping hairless, girl "Sue, it'd be one thing to even talk about a Muggleborn…"

She glared back "That's the kind of cursory conclusion I'd expect from Ron, bless his soul. Now take a closer look."

"Ok" and Draco obeyed. He noted the serious and partially, or completely untreated, wounds. Then cast a spell that measured her magical core, his eyebrows shot up and he whistled softly "Who are her parents?"

She handed over the paperwork just obtained by the Senior Malfoy "Commoners, actually." She summarized "Puts an interesting perspective on dear old Dad's views? Don't it?"

"Speaking for Potter?" he sneered "Or even worse, Weasley?"

She shrugged "I know you're not the same, anymore. Can't help it, once in a while. Here let me show you my first encounter with little Joanne." And she drew a silvery strand from her temple with her wand.

"AHHH!" screamed Draco in horror. For his ally in this had left a surprise in that strand of memory. In addition to the complete memory of Susan's arrival at King's Cross, the completely ego-boosting comments of little Joanne and her battling Death Eaters, Susan dropped a very first person image of Harry leaning in to kiss her.

Susan laughed, a great big belly laugh, the like of which she had not known since prior to The Duel. "Oh! I'm so sorry Draco! But Harry would never forgive me if I hadn't pulled at least one practical joke. Please forgive me."

"Probably." He growled "And as long as you DO NOT tell the Weasle twins… I take that back… NO ONE with red hair, I won't even strike back." His wand went to his temple and drew off a much shorter strand. He flicked it off like it was a cockroach. "As to your little orphan here, well … who am I not to requite such affection. And she was wearing Slytherin robes. We'll have to explore that little detail."

x

Neville Longbottom visited Harry more than once in the last week. And every time he did he measured himself against his fellow Gryffindor and found himself wanting. And Ron, he may have been the comic relief and at times a lousy friend. But twice, he had come through unbelievably. Thwarting Justin Finch-Fletchley's murder attempt and then killing Gellert Gindelwald. Third, if even third he was, was _DISTANT_ 3rd indeed. Even his former girlfriend showed more backbone than him. So he was focused on completing his training to Head the Longbottom Family.

"Heya, Nev." It was Dean Thomas, a good friend from school. And an ever more famous artist, who lived in both worlds. He learned both Wizarding and Muggle painting techniques. Today he was still an apprentice, but in a couple decades, he would be the top. In the long term he could get himself into The Wizengamot, certainly at least a Noble House. Right now, he was just visiting a friend.

Neville grinned "How ya doing, mate? Wanna Pumpkin Juice?"

"I really wish wizards would take up drinking Coke." He complained good-naturedly "But sure. Hear the latest?"

Neville scratched his head and tossed a cold Pumpkin Juice at his black friend. "Nope, what's news?"

"Moody got the last bunch of You-Know-Who's followers." He replied, with a significant look "Including your buddy. So far, word has it he revealed the hiding place. What they're telling us peasants, anyway. You could learn more probably."

Neville blushed as his friend belittled himself "I don't think of you like that, Dean." He said "But, Grandmum can certainly open a few doors for me. Do you think a few Muggleborn families would want a shot at payback?"

"Mr. Creevey even hates Harry." Replied Dean "Remember the look he gave Ginny?"

Neville gave a soft smile "You defending Ginny? That pleases me, my friend. Do me a favor? Get a few together, that don't want to wait for _justice_. And are willing to get a little bloody."

"What?! You can't mean!" Dean was shocked "You're not the revenge type!"

Neville was not angry, or disappointed "Don't worry about it, mate. You don't need to get involved. Remember how that lowlife almost killed Luna? And you saw the list. Any doubt where you would've been that day?"

"Fighting to my last breath for younger kids." replied Dean "At least I hope so. But that's killing in hot blood. Even Voldemort got that. Harry killed him, he did NOT murder him."

Now Neville lost his friendliness "I've about done with comparing myself to Harry." He said "I don't need it from you."

x

"AAAAAUUUGGGGG!" Harry woke screaming in pain. Then, to his embarrassment, realized he was not in pain. He sat up and studied the room, then glared at his smirking frenemy and growled "Malfoy! What happened to me? Where's my wand."

Draco just sat there for a couple minutes, flipped a couple pages of a Muggle book and after a lonnnnnnng wait answered "Look under your pillow, Potter. And don't make so much noise or you'll wake my daughter, there."

"Whoa!" Harry scratched his head with his wand and demanded "Explain that! The short version. Last thing I remember was everyone running toward me after I finished Voldemort."

Draco's smirk became more amused as he asked "The short version? Potter?" and on receiving a curt nod, continued "Well, let me seeeeee … Weasley ripped out your teeth. You've been out cold since. You got a new knee, and grew new teeth. That taste in your mouth is Skele-grow Potion. The girl? Joanne is her name. Heh-heh Sue had her for me."

"HUH? WHAT?" Harry was apoplectic "I don't believe it! How long as it been? Ron?"

Draco went from smirk to giggle to a full on belly laugh "You are too easy Potter!" he said breathlessly "Probably not fair of me given you just woke up. But then … ehh… So how about the long version? And settle down before half the Hospital ends up in here!"

"Well?" Harry snarled "And where's my wife?"

Having dished out some well deserved, from his point of view, payback Draco proceeded to untwist his highly twisted interpretation of the last nine days. In a highly disgruntled mood some half hour later, he concluded "You … Harry … have a very aggravating way of creating Blood Debts. I have no desire to be indebted to you, in a way I hate you all the more for it. But, never mind your responsibility for destroying my home, I owe you for the life of she who is to be my wife."

"You're- I didn't like the way you talked, back then, that first day." Said Harry, apologetically "Do you wonder, Draco, if things would've been different? Us shaking hands?"

And Mrs. Potter, exhausted from a day of hearings and preliminary motions concerning the captured Death Eaters and their involvement in The War as a whole turned the corner. Susan's brain was full of dates, places and crimes. Her arms were full of a chaotic mess of papers and scrolls that she had to put into some semblance of order. Such is the drudgery of the bottom Apprentice Prosecutor. The papers hit the floor and every thought left her head just as fast as only one thought filled her brain '_Harry was talking to Draco'_ which meant '_HARRY WAS AWAKE_!' She flung herself at the bed and cried "**HAAARRRRYYY**!"

"Sue!" he replied, softly, weakly. After a moment stroking her hair, he gave Draco a hard look over her shoulder. It was a demand for privacy.

After initially pretending to ignore, or not know, what was required, he complied with Harry's look. He flicked his wand to close the privacy screen and threw a _Silencio_ at it. Then, naturally, helpful friend that he was … collected the discarded court documents into a pile … and settled down to reading them.


End file.
